


Georgia On My Mind

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs Under The Moon, Bottom Bones, Bottom Jim, Come Swallowing, Condoms And Lube, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Fluff, Jim has a son, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Rings, Romance, Shower Sex, Tent Sex, Twue Wuv, Wedding Night, Weddings, You're gonna get cavities, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 163,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk and his young son, Jake move to Georgia to make a fresh start in this modern day AU.</p><p>This will be a multi-chapter fic updated on Wednesdays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

James Tiberius Kirk pulled at his tie. It was tied too tightly at his neck and what did it matter since there was no air in the room for him to breathe anyway? He played the words of the judge over and over again in his head. “Full custody of the minor child is awarded to his biological father James T. Kirk.”

Biological father? If those weren’t the two scariest words ever used to refer to him in his lifetime, Jim would eat his tie. He was twenty-six years old, working through a string of worthless retail jobs and another string of even more worthless relationships. That would all have to change, starting right this very minute. He was a (GULP) father now, it was time to grow up.

“Are you ready to meet him, Jim?”

He could only nod.

 

It turned out his name was Jacob James Lewis, well Kirk now. He would turn 5 years old on his next birthday which was June 5th. The court had mandated the DNA test, but looking at pictures of the child, it was plain to tell the test had been a waste of time and taxpayer money. The little boy could have been Jim’s twin; sunshine glittered in his short hair and his baby blue eyes took Jim’s breath away with their intensity. What did you say to your almost five year old son when you meet him for the first time? Jim was scared to death.

He barely remembered Karen, she was a waitress at some college bar near the University of Iowa’s, Iowa City campus. Not that Jim was a student there, although Karen was, studying agriculture or something. Jim hadn’t much cared at that moment, he had been more interested in getting her skimpy bar uniform off and getting down to business. He cringed now thinking of his selfish behavior and of the pretty girl with the easy smile, cold now in her grave.  She had never contacted him again after their one night together and Jim had forgotten all about her completely until the phone call two weeks ago from a lawyer. A lawyer informing him Karen was dead, killed in a car accident and that her son would need his father. His son…

The lawyer opened the door to a small chamber just off the courtroom and motioned Jim inside. A frazzled looking social worker was sitting at the end of a long table. She greeted Jim and said, “Jacob, come meet your father please.”

Jim looked around the small room and saw no sign of the child. He must be hiding.

“Jacob, NOW!”

The woman looked pissed off and this was no way for Jim to be introduced to his little boy. He held up a hand to the woman, praying she understood he wanted her silence. “That’s okay, miss I’m sure there can’t be that many places to hide in this room. Maybe he’s hiding in your purse?” Jim thumped his hands along the table top and loudly ruffled through her papers. “Nope, not hiding in your purse. Hmmm, I wonder where he could be?” Jim wandered to the heavily curtained window. “Wait a minute!” Jim giggled. “He must be hiding in the curtains.” Jim moved his hands through the material, there was no hiding boy to be found. “Well I’m out of places to search, guess I’ll just sit on the floor until I can think of somewhere else to look.” Jim slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He saw a hint of movement under the table. “HEY! I know, my little boy is Spiderman, isn’t he?? I bet he’s hiding up on the ceiling!” Jim slid the rest of the way down to lie on the floor and stare up at the ceiling.

Jim  grunted. “Huh, nope, not Spiderman. Now what do I do?” He heard a giggle come from under the conference table and rolled onto his tummy to peer between the chairs. Jim saw a mop of blonde hair and found himself looking into his own eyes. The resemblance was startling.

 “Hey buddy, have you seen a little boy named Jacob?”

 The little boy nodded his head.

 “You have? Oh great, see I’m his fathe- I’m his Daddy and I’d really like to meet him and give him a big hug.”

 His big blue eyes went wide, “You would?”

 “Yeah buddy, I really, really would. Can you tell me where to find him?”

 He pointed to himself.

 “You’re Jacob?” Jim pretended to be in shock.

 Jacob nodded.

 “We have the same exact eyeballs!” Jim smiled and crossed those blue eyes at his son.

 “Ewww, eyeballs.” Jacob crawled out from under the table on his belly. Father and son stared at each other. Jim ducked his face down to rub his nose against Jacob’s. Both Kirks giggled.

 Jim reached a hand out to ruffle through Jacob’s hair and the little boy mimicked Jim’s movement and ran his hand through Jim’s hair. Jim felt tears start in the back of his eyes as he rolled over and scooped his little boy up into his arms. Jim knew he was probably squashing Jacob in his embrace, but he couldn’t let the little boy go. Jacob wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck and held on just as tight.

 Jim pulled back a bit to look into Jacob’s eyes. “Hi Buddy, I’m your Daddy.”

 “Hi Daddy, I’m your Jake.”

 Jim burst into tears.

 

 Three months later both boys stood in front of a small house on the outskirts of Atlanta. “What do you think, Jake?” Jim asked.

 “Is this our new house, Daddy?”

 “Yup, this is it.”

 “I LOVE IT!” Jake dropped Jim’s hand to run through the front yard with his arms outstretched like an airplane. Jim joined in.

It was a long day spent unpacking their things from the UHaul truck they had driven from Iowa. Thankfully the furniture deliverymen were on time so they both had their own beds to sleep in, not that Jake was sleeping in his own bed, he was sleeping in Jim’s. He was sprawled out like a starfish in the middle of Jim’s king sized bed, with Jim occupying a tiny corner of the mattress. One false move would dump him onto the floor. He wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

Jim was propped up against his pillows reading through the college course catalog from Brown Mackie College in Atlanta. He closed the book to look over at Jake who was sleeping peacefully. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. Jim had realized early on that Riverside, Iowa wasn’t the place in which he wanted to raise Jake. Jim had quite a reputation built up over time with the local law enforcement community and with the locals themselves and he didn’t want Jake to grow up under Jim’s unsavory shadow. They needed a fresh start for their new family.

The first thing Jim did was pick up a large map of the United States, he had always liked the warmer weather and thought maybe Florida or the Carolinas might be a good place to start over. The map was spread out on the dining room table and Jake was standing on one of the chairs so he could see the whole map, Jim standing beside him. “Where should we go, Buddy?

Jake was bent at the waist tracing the blue lines highway lines with his fingers. The kitchen radio was playing an old Ray Charles song, “Just an old, sweet song, that keeps Georgia on my mind.” Jake stood up from the map. “How about Georgia, like the song says, Daddy?”

Jim looked down at the map. “Deal!” He grabbed a giggling Jake off the chair and waltzed him around the room, singing along with Ray.

Money wasn’t a problem, for now. Jim’s father had died when he was younger and his mother had put away the insurance money for Jim. He felt like he lost his mother that day as well, since she didn’t have much to do with him after his father’s funeral. Jim hadn’t touched one penny of what he considered blood money, so it had just sat collecting interest over the years.

He wasn’t above using that money now for Jake. Jim put a small down payment on the house and bought furniture. The remaining money would pay the bills until Jim could get his accounting degree, although he would be putting in an application at Home Depot tomorrow. Jake needed to see the value of hard work and Jim was determined to set a good example. He would never before have considered himself college material, but the admissions people at Brown Mackie disagreed and Jim would be enrolled in their accounting program come September. He would have his degree in two years. Jim Kirk had never before been a man with a plan, but he had to admit this was a good one.

 

Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy was frustrated. No wait, he was frazzled. No, he was frustratingly frazzled, fuck! He ran a hand through his hair and tried one more time to remember where he had put Joanna’s kindergarten registration paperwork. “Jo, you just about ready to go to school?”

“Not goin’ Daddy.” He heard her door slam and a thump as her little body fell against it.

It had been like this for months, Joanna was angry and sad and missed her mother and took it all out on her father.  Nothing that Leo did was ever enough to take the place of the mother who decided a new, childless life in Los Angeles was what would make her happy. She packed Joanna’s things in a trash bag and dumped her little girl on Leo’s doorstep six months ago. Time wasn’t making the transition any easier.

Leo sighed, lost paperwork forgotten as he sat down in front of Joanna’s closed bedroom door. He rapped a knuckle against the wood. “Jo, we talked about kindergarten orientation. You’ll get to meet a whole buncha new friends.” Crickets. “Come on Jo-Bear, it’ll be fun.”

“No it won’t, I hate school and I hate you, I want Mommy to come home.”

Well, that’s what it all came down to didn’t it? Leo hadn’t been enough to keep Jocelyn happy and now he wasn’t enough for his daughter either. They were all each other had and Joanna needed to realize that now more than ever.  “Do you think you could hold my hand Jo? I’m kinda scared of meetin all the new parents today.”

Leo heard the door knob turn and Joanna’s curly head peeked out. “You’re ‘fraid of the other parents, Daddy?”

“Well yeah, they’re all strangers and who knows if they’ll wanna be my friends, y’know?”

“I’m scared too. We’ll hold each other’s hands, Daddy.” It was a start.

 

“Ah, Mr. Kirk, I am glad you and Jacob are able to join us for orientation.” The teacher marked their names down on her clipboard.

Jim knelt down to hug his son. “Okay Jake, what’s the plan here?”

Jake hugged him back. “Listen to the teachers and make new friends.”

“Annnnnd?” Jim prompted.

“Have the best time ever!” Jake jumped up and down and up and down.

“You bet, buddy.”

“You too, Daddy.” Jacob’s smile was huge.

“Me too what?”

“Listen to the teachers and make new friends, silly Daddy.”

“You got it Jake.” Jim held up a hand and Jake gave him a high five before running off to the swing set.

 

Leo stood watching this interaction between father and son, wishing it could be that easy between himself and Joanna. “Ready to play, Jo?”

She frowned at him and pulled her hand free from his. She trudged toward the swing set as well.

“Bye Jo.” Leo called, but Joanna didn’t acknowledge him. ‘Have the best time ever,’ Leo thought to himself.

 

When Leo walked into the kindergarten classroom he noticed all the parents were sitting at the tables designed for their children. Everyone’s knees were up around their ears and Leo giggled to himself knowing he would soon look as foolish as all the rest of the parents.

“Please find your child’s name and sit in the seat marked for them.” One of the teachers called out.

Leo obeyed looking for Joanna’s name. He was pleased to see it was near the blonde father he had seen earlier, at least he knew the other man would be friendly. He pulled out the too small chair and sat down. He was dismayed to admit to himself the man was handsome, beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile that could light up the room, just what he needed. He thought back to the last time a blue eyed blonde had turned his head, sure he had Joanna, but thanks to Jocelyn he also had a divorce under his belt.

“Jim Kirk.” The man offered his hand and Leo took it, noticing a tingle of awareness shoot up his arm when they made contact.

“Leonard McCoy. My daughter’s name is Joanna.”

“Nice to meet you, Leonard. My little boy is Jake.” Jim didn’t like the way that name felt on his tongue, it seemed too formal for a man who had such a remarkable pair of green eyes and dimples. Jim had felt his cock twitch when they shook hands. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m an ER doc over at Atlanta Mercy Hospital. How about you?” Leo was in trouble, he couldn’t get over the way Jim’s eyes danced when he smiled.

 “I work part time at the Home Depot on Peach Tree and I start school myself in a few weeks. I’m going for my accounting degree.”

“Congrats on going back to school. You don’t sound like you’re from Georgia originally.” Leo smiled at Jim.

“Thanks, school should be interesting after all this time. Jake and I just moved here from Iowa a few weeks ago.” Oh God, those dimples. Jim had always been a sucker for dimples and a beautiful smile and this guy had them both and then some.

“UH, excuse me boys?” Jim and Leo looked up to see the exasperated teacher who had been trying to get their attention. “I’m glad you’ve made friends, but if I could have silence now?”

Both men looked away from each other to avoid bursting out in giggles.

 

Jim and Leo managed to get through the rest of orientation without being spoken to again by the teacher. They walked outside together to the playground where the kids stayed while the parents were being oriented.

Jim could see Jake sitting on the side of the sandbox talking to a curly-haired girl. The girl laughed at something Jake said.

“Wow,” Leo said. “That’s the first time I’ve heard her laugh in quite a while now.”

“That’s Joanna?” Jim asked, smiling.

“Yeah, and that’s your little guy with her, right?”

 "Yup, looks like he got the Kirk charm in spades.” Jim laughed, blue eyes dancing in the hot August sunshine.

 Jake tugged Joanna’s hand and both kids ran to Jim. “Daddy, this is my new friend Joanna.”

 “Hi, Joanna, I’m Jake’s Daddy, I’m Jim. It’s very nice to meet you.”

 “Hi Jim.” She smiled her sunny smile at him.

 “How about, ‘Uncle Jim,’ Jo?”

 She pouted at being corrected. “Hi, Uncle Jim.”

 “You are the prettiest princess I have ever met, Jo.” Jim smiled brightly at the little girl and stood back up. “I’m proud of you buddy for making such a nice, new friend.” Jake beamed at his father. “And this,” Jim pointed to Leo. “Is my new friend, Bones.”

 Jake laughed, holding his belly. Jo and then Jim joined in laughing too. Leo looked perplexed.

 “Hi Uncle Bones.” Jake managed before breaking into giggles again. “I’m proud of you too Daddy for making a new friend.” Jake offered his hand for a high five, which Jim gave him.

 “Bones?” Leo asked

 “Yeah, cause you’re a doctor.” Jim smiled at him. “How about we all go out for ice cream?” The kids cheered and Bones frowned.

 “I scream, you scream, we all scream, for ice cream.”  The kids sang together as they skipped hand-in-hand with Jim to the parking lot.

 Bones? Who was Leo to argue?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet and wonderful friend, Corrie71 has written, in my mind, THE definitive McKirk baby fic, called Fly Me To The Moon. I cannot say enough good things about this amazing fic and I read it over and over again, you should too! Here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1168019/chapters/2375883
> 
> Anyway, I have been wanting to write baby fic, but Jim and Bones weren't talking about babies...Jim was talking about a five year old son he never knew he had. So, I wrote down the idea and forgot about it, keeping my ears open for baby fic. Jim kept whispering about THIS story, so I sat down and heard him out. Those of you who follow me know I am in the middle of a Jim/Eomer crossover multi-chapter fic and I did not honestly know if I had the time or energy to devote to two multi-chapter fics. You will hopefully let me know if I have succeeded. 
> 
> Jim and I had a bit of trouble at the beginning of this, we didn't know how we wanted Jim and Jake to meet, I thought maybe he would be abandoned by his mother and that's is how Jim would find out about him, but to be honest, the beginning scene broke my heart, so I scrapped it and went with the way you see it now. Come on, let's face it, most of us hate Jocelyn with a burning passion anyway so giving her that role wasn't much of a trial.
> 
> Just so you know, the scene when Jake tells Jim, "Hi Daddy, I'm your Jake." makes me cry every damn time I read it. That moment of pure, unconditional love makes my heart sing. I was crying in the conference room at work when I wrote it...
> 
> The name of this piece of course comes from the classic Ray Charles song of the same name. I always think of Bones when I hear this song and have a headcanon that this is his go-to song when he's homesick and lonely.
> 
> But seriously, go read Corrie's fic!! Tell her I sent you!


	2. Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Jake throw a First Day of School Barbecue.

The invitation came addressed to Miss Joanna McCoy, The card itself featured two monkeys in a jail cell with the caption, ‘Let’s Celebrate Our Last Night of Freedom.’

 **Where:** Le Kirk Maison  
 **When:** Sunday August 18 th, 1pm  
 **What To Bring:** Dessert and your Funny Bones. Get it? Funny Bones!  
We’re gonna celebrate the last day before school starts with a BBQ! Oh God, forgot to ask if you’re vegetarians. I’ll make salad too! Can’t wait to see you both!  
Love, Jim and Jake

Jake had signed his own name in large, unwieldy block letters and had drawn a picture of what Bones could only guess were two monkeys meant to represent himself and Joanna. “What do you think Sugarplum, do you want to go?

“I like Jake and Uncle Jim is a great Daddy. I wanna go to the barbeque.” Jo trudged into the living room and Leo heard the television come on. He sighed wishing Joanna thought he was a great Daddy too.

 

Jim and Jake were at the grocery store on Sunday morning and Jim was picking out ground beef for the hamburgers. “You excited to see Joanna, buddy?”

“Yeah, Daddy, but she’s a little sad.”

“Why do you think that, Jake?” He had noticed the same thing the day they had gone out for ice cream with the McCoys. He had wondered what could possibly make a five year old girl look like the weight of the world were on her shoulders.

“She doesn’t have a Mommy, just like me.” Jake bowed his head and Jim’s heart broke again for his little boy.

“Jake, you have a Mommy, she’s watching you from heaven, remember? Keeping you safe.” Jim ran a hand through the spun gold in his hair.

“I ‘member. Jo’s Mommy is in ‘lifornia.”

“You mean California?”

He nodded.

“Well we’ll just have to make her laugh a lot today, won’t we? Maybe it’s time to break out that book of knock, knock jokes, huh?”

“Deal, Daddy.” Jake gave Jim a high five.

 

Bones had stopped to pick up a cake and some ice cream for the barbeque, before he could think better of it, grabbed a twelve pack of beer too. Joanna had been marginally helpful, insisting that Jake loved chocolate ice cream. He hoped she would cheer up when she was playing with Jake.

They pulled into the driveway of a small house with the correct number on the mailbox and Leo recognized Jim’s truck from the day they had gone out for ice cream after the kindergarten orientation. Jo hopped out of the car and ran ahead of him to ring the doorbell. Leo was getting the food out of the trunk.

Jim answered the door and all Leo could see were his impossibly blue eyes, a man could get lost in those eyes forever if he weren’t careful, Leo thought to himself. The second thing he noticed was Jim’s barbeque apron which read, “Put Some South In Yo’ Mouth.” He had something  “South” to put in Jim’s mouth…He cringed as he felt his cock jerk in his pants. Down boy, he thought. “Hi, Jim.” Leo managed to smile.

“Hey Bones, hi-ya Jo-Bear, come on in and join the party.” Jim bent down to hug Joanna and slapped Bones on the shoulder as he rose back up to his full height.

“Where’s Jake, Uncle Jim?” Joanna smiled sweetly up at him and Bones felt his heart clench and wondered when the last time was Joanna bestowed that kind of smile on him.

“He’s playing in the backyard, why don’t you run out back and find him.” Jo took off without saying goodbye to Leo.

“What’s in the bags, Bones?” Jim asked eyeing the grocery bags Leo was holding.

Bones had to remind himself to stop staring at Jim and answer his question. “Oh, we brought cake, ice cream and beer to celebrate the first day of school. Thanks for invitin us, Jim.”

“Come on in, this kitchen is this way.” Jim pointed. “We’ll get the ice cream into the freezer before you end up holding a puddle.” Jim laughed, Bones joined in, feeling himself start to loosen up and relax.

Bones followed Jim through a small but neat living room and into the small kitchen. He had passed a dining room table that was loaded with paint swatches in a rainbow of colors. “What is all this?” Bones asked, brushing his fingers past the colors to spread them out a bit.

“We’re getting ready to paint the bedrooms and Jake and I are deciding on colors. He wants some kind of blue for his room and I can’t decide for the life of me what color I want.”

“It’s a good thing you work at Home Depot, huh?”

“This house is the main reason I chose to work there, employee discount and all.” He smiled at Bones and had to admit to himself he liked having Bones here, liked having a friend to spend time with and the way Bones was filling out the ass of the pair of jeans he was wearing wasn’t hurting matters either. Jim felt his face turning red as he reached for the door to the refrigerator. “You want a beer and a tour of the house?”

“Sure, Jim. To both.”

Jim grabbed two bottles, opened them and handed one to Leo. “To new friends.” Jim said.

Bones clinked the necks of the bottles together. “New friends.”

The tour didn’t take long. Jim walked Bones back through the living room and down a small hallway leading to Jake’s room which was loaded with toys and Spiderman posters. They passed a small bathroom with fixtures and tiles in a hideous shade of 1970’s yellow, harvest gold, Bones thought it was. “What an eyesore.” He joked. “I’d shower in the dark, Jim.” Both men laughed. Bones shivered at the thought of a wet and naked Jim Kirk, showering in the dark.

“Not a bad plan.” Jim laughed with Bones, loving the sound the voices made as they joined together.

The tour ended in Jim’s bedroom. It had a king sized bed, a dresser  and a beat up antique desk stacked high with accounting texts that was sitting in front of a large window, the only one in the room. Leo walked to the desk and ran his long, surgeon’s fingers over the wood. “This is a great desk, where’d it come from?”

Jim smiled at the look on Leo’s face, he was rapturous as his fingers glided over the wood. “Saw it out for the trash on collection day a few weeks ago. Been meaning to pick up some stain and some sandpaper to refinish it. Care to help?”

“I’d love to Jim, haven’t done anything like this in a long time. I like working with my hands.”

“Don’t you do that every day?” Jim grinned at Bones.

Bones laughed at Jim’s perplexed look. “This is a bit different, Jim.” He spun around the room slowly, taking it all in before he continued. “I would paint this room a sage green, it’s a relaxin color, you know?”

“Stay here.” Jim ran from the room and then ran back in a moment later holding light green swatch cards which he handed to Bones, who, while Jim had been  gone had walked to the window.

Bones studied the colors in the sunlight before the kids playing outside caught his eye. They were swinging together and Joanna was laughing.

“She has the prettiest giggle.” Jim said from behind Leo.

He had almost forgotten Jim was there, he was so lost in thought, lost in Joanna’s giggle. What he would give for Joanna to laugh like that every day. Maybe it was time to admit he needed help, maybe it was time to get some professional help.

“Yeah, she does. I just don’t hear it a lot.” Bones sighed.

“Jake said her Mom is in California?” Jim asked quietly.

Bones was silent, still watching the kids play. Jim could see the pain on his friend’s face and wished he’d kept his fool mouth shut and waited for Bones to open up to him in his own good time.

“Yeah, Jocelyn, my ex wife…” Bones sighed again, not sure where he should begin. At the beginning, he finally supposed. “Joce and I met back at Ole Miss. I was a first year med student and she was in law school. We hit it off and things got serious pretty quickly. She got pregnant and we got married within six months of the day we met. Bones paused, trying to stuff the bad memories back where they belonged, in the past. He hated rehashing this story, but just maybe telling Jim would help, hell, what could it hurt?

Jim was confused. Joanna was only five years old and he knew she could not possibly be the child Bones was talking about. He wisely kept his mouth shut and bided his time waiting for Bones to continue when he was ready.

“She miscarried the baby a few months later. I was never happy with her, she was demandin’ and jealous of my work at the hospital, but after a loss like that I couldn’t just up and divorce her, so we stayed together. We both graduated school and moved back here to Georgia, got jobs, grew up, you know?” Bones didn’t wait for an answer. “Between my time as an intern and hers as a first year associate at a law firm, we barely saw each other, but somehow we managed to get pregnant, with Joanna.” Bones put his hand up to the glass as if he could touch Jo through it.

Jim, who was standing behind Bones put what he hoped was a comforting hand on Bones’ shoulder.

Leo took a deep breath before continuing. “Joce was resentful of Joanna for ruinin’ her chances to make partner, which she took out on me. It got to be too much with the fighting all the time and she finally asked for a divorce, which I was more than happy to give her. As a way to punish me more, she did everything she could legally and behind my back to keep Joanna away from me. I found out later she was just dumpin’ Jo off at daycare or leavin’ her with random babysitters so she could fuck her way through metro Atlanta.” He took a deep, shuddering breath and felt Jim squeeze his shoulder, it felt good. It was the first voluntary contact he’d had with anyone in months. Well, not since that hurried blow job in the men’s room of that dance club on Fifth. Bones shuddered for a different reason this time and felt Jim squeeze again.

“To make a long story short, Joce decided that bein’ a mother wasn’t for her and she dumped Jo on my doorstep about six months ago. Jo misses her somethin’ awful. She doesn’t call or email and I’m quickly  runnin’ outta reasons to give Jo as to why.” Bones breath hitched in his throat.

Jim could hear how much he loved his daughter and how hard the last six months had been on their little family. His heart was breaking for his new friend. His own relationship with Jake was so new and he didn’t know what he would have done if Jake had rejected him. He needed to reach out to Bones, wanted so badly to pull Bones into  his arm and hold him tight, whispering things would be okay, smoothing his hands through Bones hair, but he didn’t know how the other man would react to that and now wasn’t the time to get punched in the face for caring. Instead of going for a full on hug, Jim wrapped his arms around Leo’s chest and shoulders from behind, bringing his back flush against his chest, leaning his head against the back of Bones’ head. Jim was unprepared for how good holding Bones in his arms would feel. He didn’t want to let go, ever.

“I don’t know how to reach her, Jim. How to let her know I love her and will never leave her. I don’t know how to make her laugh anymore.”  Bones took a gulping breath and felt the heat of Jim’s body sink into him.

“You’re a great Dad, Bones.” Jim said softly and he felt Leo shake his head no. “Yes you are, I see it clear as day and Jo will too in time.”

“She thinks you’re a great Dad, she tol’ me so last night.”

“Yeah, that’s because she’s never seen me cook or been on the receiving end of a Kirk tickle fight, I play dirty. It’s not pretty.”

Bones huffed out a small laugh and felt himself relax backward into the warm embrace of Jim’s arms. He brought his own arms up to hug across Jim’s and felt Jim jump at the contact of their bare skin.

“It will get better, Bones, I promise. We’ll help each other, it’s what friends do.” Jim felt his pulse jump along with his body when Bones’ arms wrapped around his own. He felt his heart rate speed up and his cock stir in his pants. He needed to let Bones go before this got out of hand and he lost the only friend he had made since moving to Georgia. Jim gave Bones one more squeeze and kissed the back of his head loudly before pulling away. “C’mon, let’s go fire up the grill.” He turned from Bones and started for the door.

Bones remembered the swatches of paint he had set down on Jim’s desk and picked one back up. “OH, hey, Jim?”

Jim stopped and turned back to Bones.

“This one.” Bones said, holding up a medium green paint chip. It was a shade of green called. ‘Seafoam of Tranquility.’

“I love it, Bones, thanks!”

“Hey, it’s what friends do.” Bones smiled, feeling better, stronger than he had in months. He followed Jim out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering about "Put Some South In Yo' Mouth" It's the advertising slogan for a chain of BBQ joint's called, coincidentally enough, "Brother Jimmy's." When I ran across this slogan I immediately thought this was something Jim Kirk would not only get a kick out of, but would love it so much he'd wear it. Then of course I could hear Bones telling me he had something "south" Jim could put in his mouth... 
> 
> It was a little heartbreaking to tell Bones and Joanna's story. It's so hard for me to imagine anyone voluntarily leaving Bones behind, so much more to imagine anyone leaving behind a then 4 year old girl. As great a Dad as Bones is, Joanna is struggling with her own situation and you'll see more of this play out in the weeks to come. 
> 
> I mentioned last wee that this story has been sitting in my head for several months. Well, now that I'm telling it and Jim has my full and undivided attention, we're off at an amazing clip. I have chapters 3-6 written and several more past that sketched out. We're in for a nice, long ride with these two amazing boys.
> 
> As always, I love hearing from all of you and please let me know if there is something you want to see!


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jake and Joanna's first day of Kindergarten.

Jim and Jake had watched _Finding Nemo_ together so many times there was only one way Jim could think to wake Jake up the next morning for school.  He walked to Jake’s bedroom door and watched the little boy lost in his dreams for a moment. He was lying on his right side with both hands tucked up under his chin. Jim had baby pictures of himself in this same position and wondered if Karen had taken pictures like this when Jake was smaller. He should really call the lawyer and ask what happened to Karen’s things, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask.

Jim ducked out of Jake’s doorway and walked back into his room to get his camera and started taking pictures of a sleeping Jake when he was back in his son’s room. When he thought he had enough, he switched the video on and turned the camera back around to film himself. “It is August 19th.” He whispered. “Jake’s first day of Kindergarten. Let’s wake him up.” Jim turned the camera back to his peacefully sleeping son before climbing up on his bed and jumping up and down and yelling, “First day of school, first day of school.” Just like Nemo had done in the movie.

Jake’s eyes popped open and he giggled at Jim’s Nemo imitation. He pushed the covers back to stand up and jump on the bed too. “First day of school, first day of school.” Jim and Jake jumped and laughed together.

 

It was a different sort of morning across town at the McCoy house. Leo couldn’t get Joanna out of bed. He’d been begging and cajoling for the last twenty minutes and was starting to get angry. He took a deep breath and tried one last thing. “You know Jo, when you’re dressed in your new school clothes we’ll take a nice picture to send to your mother.” Leo’s heart clenched hard in his chest as he used this little bit of emotional blackmail to get Joanna up and out of bed.

She sat up and threw the covers off, tiny blue eyes blazing back at him in fury. “It’s your fault Mommy’s not here now.” Jo yelled at him.

Bones sighed and stood up. He was sick and tired of the same words, the same fight always having the same outcome. “No Joanna, it’s your mother’s fault she isn’t here. She is the one who chose to leave us both. You’re all I have left and it feels like you’re leavin’ me too. Breakfast in five, be at the table, please.” Bones ducked his head and left the room. His words weren’t fair, but then neither was Joanna’s attitude. Maybe it was time she knew the whole truth and for Leo to stop glossing their situation over and giving his daughter hope that her mother would waltz back into her life. The sad truth was that Bones knew she never would.

The school parking lot was a madhouse, parents were everywhere taking pictures of their kids and themselves. Jim was excited to take pictures with Jake and hoped he hadn’t missed Bones and Joanna. Bones said he would meet them at the playground at 830am and Jim hadn’t seen them when he pulled in to park. He went around to Jake’s side of the truck and released his son from his car seat, soaring him through the air like Superman before setting him down on the ground. They walked hand in hand toward the playground and that’s when Jim spotted a familiar pair of broad shoulders bent low into the backseat of a car. His body tingled as he remembered being pressed up against the man in question yesterday. He could hear Bones’ soft Southern drawl, “C’mon darlin’, time to go. I just saw Uncle Jim and Jake pull into the parking lot, please hurry, we have’ta meet them for pictures. Please honey.” It was obvious the little girl was not going to budge for her father.

Jim could hear the notes of desperation and panic in Bones’ voice. He jumped into action by running to the opposite backseat window and tapping on the glass. He made a fishy face with his lips which he then mashed into the glass. Joanna giggled and allowed her father to finally pull her free from the backseat. She ran to Jim and leapt into his arms, hugging him so tightly he was afraid she’d cut off his air. Jake tore around the car to jump up into Bones’ arms, hugging him tightly.

“Hey guys, where are your cameras?” One of the bubbly kindergarten teachers asked.

 Jim reached into the back pocket of his jeans to grab his camera. He handed it over to the teacher. Jim smirked at Bones and moved closer to the other man and his son. “Say fishsticks.”

“FISHSTICKS.” They all yelled back as the teacher took several pictures of them all together. Bones saw Jim whisper something to Joanna before he set her down again.

Bones bent over to place Jake down on the ground and the little boy ran to Jim for a big hug. Joanna walked back to Leo and slipped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up with her in his arms and smiled at Jim through watery eyes. Jim smiled back looking a little misty eyed himself.

“Thank you.” Bones mouthed to Jim when their eyes met and held again. “I love you, baby girl.” He whispered to Joanna as he continued to hold her tight.

Jim and Bones walked the kids into their classroom together.

 

“How about a late breakfast, Jim?” Bones asked as they walked back though the school parking lot.

“Sure, you know a good place?”

“You bet, best eggs in all’a Georgia. I’ll drive if ya like.”  Jim nodded and Bones led him to his sleek BMW. They settled into the car and Bones turned onto the main road, clearing his throat as if he was winding up to say something important.

“Ah…thanks Jim for whatever it was you said to Joanna. She hasn’t hugged me like that in forever.” Bones would be eternally grateful for what Jim had done that morning, not just for the hug, but for getting Jo out of the car in the first place.

Jim slapped his left hand down on Bones’ shoulder and left it there. “I just told her you were the oldest father there this morning and that you were gonna need a hug to make up for that fact.” Jim looked serious for a second or two before he burst out laughing. Bones joined in.

“That’s what made my daughter hug me, false pity?” Bones was still smiling as he drove.

“Baby steps, Bones.” Jim squeezed his shoulder and then removed his hand. Bones shuddered, feeling cold with Jim’s hand gone from his body.

 

Bones was right, these were the best eggs in Georgia, probably in the whole world, Jim thought.

“I don’t mean to pry.” Bones said around an enormous mouthful of eggs. “You and Jake have such a great relationship, but where’s his Mama?”

“I guess I owe you this story after you told me about Joanna’s mother yesterday.”

Jim took a deep breath and signaled the waitress for more coffee. “You’re gonna want to leave the pot.” Jim winked at her. She was 70 if she was a day.

He looked at Bones and steeled his courage. “I didn’t know Jake existed until about four months ago.”

Bones was about to tell Jim to ‘Shut the hell up,’ but thankfully caught the sad look in Jim’s eyes before he opened his mouth to speak.

“I was a horrible person back then, Bones. Not someone you’d want for a friend, not someone you’d want to know at all. I was only out for myself. God, I fucked anyone I could get my dick into; men, women, married, divorced. It didn’t matter so long as I got what I wanted, ya know?”

Bones’ mouth was hanging open. Did Jim just admit to fucking other men? Leo felt his cock jerk and he battled to ignore it and listen to Jim’s story. Maybe he imagined it? Maybe Jim had said something else.

“That surprise you Bones, that I’m into guys, too?” There were so many ways this conversation could go from here. Jim knew he was in a red state and Georgia wasn’t exactly known for tolerance. He could only hope Bones was more open-minded.

Fuck, he hadn’t imagined anything and Jim was looking nervous after his confession. “No Jim, that doesn’t surprise or offend me, since I’m into guys too.” Leo smiled at him.

Jim was shocked at Bones easy confession of his own secret and felt the stirring of his cock in his pants. This could be trouble. Big trouble. Jim shook his head to try to get himself back to the topic at hand. “What did surprise you?”

“That you’ve only known Jake for such a short period of time. You two are so close.”

Jim took another deep breath. “I was just passing through my own life. I had no education other than high school, no direction, no real friends and no connections to anyone or anything. Then one day out of the blue I got a phone call that changed my life in an instant. It was some lawyer from Iowa City, telling me a girl I barely remembered was dead and that my son needed his father. I had to have him repeat himself five times before I could finally accept what he was telling me was the truth. I was a father to a boy I didn’t even know existed.” Jim paused and shivered, remembering what his life had been like before Jake and hating the man he used to be.

After a long pause  and a little more coffee, Jim continued. “The court mandated a DNA test to prove Jake was my son, they wouldn’t even let me see a picture of him until the paternity was established. It was all like a bad episode of the Maury Povich show. ‘Jim, you ARE the father.’ I was overjoyed and terrified all at once. Then the Court told me I needed to take parenting classes because of my trouble with the law.” Jim made quote marks with his hands around the word “trouble.”

Bones mimicked his hand gesture when he asked, “Jus’ what kinda trouble we talkin’ about here, Jim?” Bones right eyebrow was arched into his hairline, his body rigid, on alert.

“Bones, oh fuck.” Jim scrambled, rifling a hand through his hair. “Maybe I should have told you sooner in case you didn’t want Joanna to be around me. Sorry. I, umm, had a few run ins for being drunk and disorderly, getting into a bar fight or two. I’m not like that anymore now that I have Jake but I will totally understand if you don’t wanna be friends or don’t want me around your little girl.” Jim was embarrassed and could feel his shame burning up his neck and onto his face. He signaled to the waitress to ask for the check.

“Jim?” Bones asked, quietly, but Jim couldn’t bring himself to look at his friend. Well, his former friend, maybe he’d be nice enough to give him a ride back to the school at least. Fuck, Jim thought, now he was alone again, but for Jake. ‘Damn it, Kirk,’ he thought.

Bones could see the turmoil on Jim’s face and noticed the way he was twisting his hands together, nervously. Leo reached out to grab Jim’s hands in one of his own. He tried again, “Jim?”

His blue eyes darted up, making quick contact with Leo’s green eyes and breaking away just as quickly.

“We’ve all been young and dumb, Jim. If people didn’t make friends with those of us who had trouble in our rearview, no one would be friends with anyone.” He squeezed Jim’s hands. “Of course I want you around me and Jo. You’re an amazin’ man. Once you found about Jake you turned your entire life around. Look at you now, you own a home, have a job you like, you’re starting school in two weeks and you have friends who care about you. Pretty damn impressive if ya ask me.”

Jim smiled and pulled one of his hands out from under Bones’ and set it on top of the pile. Bones put his free hand on top of Jim’s and they sat like that for a minute. Jim squeezed and felt Bones squeeze back.

“Finish the story Jim, how’d you end up at this diner with me?”

“Once I finished the parenting class I had to petition the court for custody of Jake. The petition was granted and I was awarded sole custody of Jacob James Kirk. I was able to meet him and take him home that day. It wasn’t much of a home for a four year old boy; a lousy one bedroom apartment. I realized quickly that I didn’t want to raise Jake in Iowa surrounded my reputation and past misdeeds. So, one night I bought a big map of the United States and spread it out on the table and Jake and I picked a spot to start over.

“How’d you two settle on Georgia?” Bones was curious.

“Ray Charles.” Jim laughed remembering dancing Jake around the kitchen and singing.

“What now?” Bones asked, starting to giggle himself.

“ _Georgia On My Mind_ was playing on the radio and Jake suggested we move here. Seemed like fate was stepping in, Bones.” He met Leo’s eyes, his confidence back, able to breathe again now that he realized he wasn’t going to lose Bones from his life. Bones’ eyes were gorgeous, hazel and always changing color; one minute forest green, the next golden sunshine.

“We should get goin’ soon, gotta be back to get the kids at 11:30am.

Jim untangled their hands. “That reminds me.” He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his camera and turned it on. While it was coming online, he slid out of his side of the booth and slid in with Bones, so they could see the first day of kindergarten pictures together.

Being this close, Bones could smell Jim’s soap, sweet but clean at the same time. He moved closer to Jim so they could both see the tiny camera screen. At least the reason he gave himself for moving closer. The pictures were amazing. Both kids were smiling, Jo especially. Jim and Bones looked so happy pressed together holding each other’s children. Bones thought for a fleeting moment they looked like a happy family.

Jim kept paging through the pictures unable to shake the feeling that the four of them looked like a family. He was afraid to look at Bones, afraid of what would happen if he saw the same feeling reflected on Bones’ face.

“So handsome.” Bones commented, a  heartbeat before Jim flipped to one of the pictures of a sleeping Jake from earlier that morning. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, not yet anyway. They had only known each other for little more than a week, and Bones didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize this budding friendship. Now that he knew Jim wasn’t adverse to attention from other men, he didn’t think Jim knowing he found him handsome would be an issue, but still, it was better to be cautious. Bones’ wish seemed to have come true when Jim spoke again.

“I don’t have any pictures of Jake from before.” Jim’s voice seemed far away and distant.

“Do you know what happened to his Mama’s things after she passed?”

“I’m not sure. I was thinking of calling the lawyer who notified me about Jake to ask him if he knew. Jake should have his baby pictures and pictures of he and his mother together.”

“I think calling him is a great idea, Jim. If you need any help or support though this, I’m here for you.”

“Really, Bones?” Jim asked, stunned that is his friend would be willing to wade into unsure waters with him.

Bones slapped Jim on the back. “It’s what friends do, Jim.”

As they were driving back to pick the kids up from school, Jim called and left a voicemail for Randolph Goodwin, Attorney at Law. Bones hand was resting on Jim’s shoulder as he placed the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming along fast and furious. Jim is only too eager to start whispering this story to me. We're getting a bit more of Jim's backstory here and unfortunately most of us have known someone like "Old Jim" in our lives. That confident person who sails through life taking advantage of everyone they meet, who is only out for themselves. Bones is right when he tells Jim how far he's come. He didn't have to take custody of Jake. He could have made that little boy a ward of the court and walked away a free man. He didn't and that's why I love this iteration of Jim so much. He stayed. It's what families do!
> 
> Poor Joanna. Poor Bones. I can imagine the heartbreak he's living with, coupled with Joanna's obvious, easy love for Jim. Well of course it's easy for her to love Jim, aside from the fact he's cuddly as hell. They have no shared history together and she's no worse off than before if Jim leaves her too. Bones is grateful for what Jim gives to Jo, but it still breaks his heart. Thankfully, however, Jake has that same kind of easy love for Bones too.
> 
> Many thanks to NaughtyPastryChef and ReadItHoney for their beta work and continuing support. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments on this fic. As usual, if you have any adventures you want to see them take together, drop me a line!


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Joanna throw Jim a surprise party for his upcoming first day of school.

The invitation was addressed to Mr. Jacob James Kirk. Jim laughed when he recognized Bones’ legible block printing on the envelope. Jim called to Jake to let him open the envelope since it was addressed to him. “What is it buddy?” Jim asked peering over his shoulder.

“It’s a card with a picture of lips and a buncha words I can’t read yet. Here ya go Daddy.” Jake handed Jim the card and ran back to his cartoon in the living room.

Jake was right, it was a picture of lips with an index finger held up against the nose and lips in the universal symbol for, “shhh.” When Jim opened the card he saw that it was an invitation.

**What:** SSHHHHH! IT’S A SURPRISE PARTY  
 **When:** Sunday, September 2 nd, Noon  
 **Who:** Jake and Jim  
 **Where:** Casa de McCoy  
 **Why:** Uncle Jim’s first day of school  
 **What To Bring:** Yourselves, don’t even bring beer, cause it’s a SURPRISE. Hope you like barbeque chicken and potato salad. I mean it Jim, don’t bring anything.

PS: Try to remember this is a SURPRISE, Damn it, Jim!  
PPS: Can’t wait to see you both!  
PPPS: Jim, can you watch Jo on Monday? I gotta work.  
PPPPS: SURPRISE!

Jim giggled as he re-read the card a second time. He was feeling very blessed to have Bones and Joanna in his and Jake’s lives. No one had ever thought to throw him a surprise party before. He picked up his phone to text Bones one word: SURPRISE.

 

Party prep was in full swing at Casa de McCoy. Bones had seasoned the chicken and was in the process hogtying its wings and legs in preparation for the rotisserie spit. Jo was at the kitchen table peeling potatoes. “Havin fun, Jo?” Leo asked.

“Sure Daddy. Are you sure Uncle Jim’s gonna be surprised?” She seemed skeptical in a way only five year old kids can get away with.

“Of course he’ll be surprised.” Bones made a mental note to send one more text just to make sure Jim understood. As happy as he was to throw this little party for his friend, he was even happier that it had been Joanna’s idea. Well not at first, he hated to admit. He was angry and a little bit jealous that Joanna would want to throw a party for Jake’s _father_. It wasn’t until Bones realized the party was also for his _friend_ that he was able to calm down and see it from another angle; at least Joanna was engaging with someone else. She wasn’t as sullen as she had been since Joce left, she was also being kinder to Bones. He knew Jim had been right about things working out in the fullness of time, but he a lot to thank his friend for in terms of how he’d helped his relationship with his daughter. He was just so damn glad to have Jim and Jake in their lives.

 

Jim parked his truck in Bones’ driveway and hopped out to release Jake and grab the things he’d brought with him. He knew Bones had said not to bring anything, but his mother had raised him better than that, you didn’t go to a party empty handed, especially when it was a surprise party being thrown for you. Jim had just made up that rule, but it worked for him. He had a 12 pack of Bones’ favorite beer which had also become his favorite somewhere along the way and a surprise for each of the kids.

Jake rang the doorbell and Joanna opened the door to them. “Hi Uncle Jim, hi Jake, come on in.” She motioned them into the house and led them into the kitchen where Bones was putting the finishing touches on Jim’s cake. She ran to her father’s side and both McCoys yelled “SURPRISE!”

Showtime, Jim thought. “For me?’ He asked, his eyes blown wide with wonder. “Is it my birthday?”

Joanna giggled. “No silly. Tuesday’s your first day of school and you should have a party like you had for me an’ Jake.”

Jim scooped Joanna up in his arms and she giggled. “Thank you for my party, it’s the first surprise party anyone has ever thrown for me, thank you honey.” Jim flew her through the air before setting her back on her feet on the floor. “Now for the presents.” He announced. He hauled the beer onto the counter in front of Bones.

“Now Jim, I told ya not to bring anythin’ today.” Bones was thrilled Jim had remembered his favorite kind of beer. Joce couldn’t even be bothered to remember he liked beer.

“We may not have your famous southern manners back in Iowa, but my mother would skin me alive if I showed up to a party empty handed. Besides, I’m gonna have a couple of these, you know.” Jim winked at Bones who felt his heart speed up in response.

Bones was mesmerized by Jim with those amazing eyes and that million watt smile. He was beautiful and Bones was falling for him, no two ways about it. He tuned back into the conversation as Jim was opening a very large bag with the kids.

“WOW!” They both shouted together. “SUPER SOAKERS!”

“Thank you, Uncle Jim. Can we try them Daddy, can we?” Joanna begged, jumping up and down.

“What’s a Super Soaker, Jim?”

Jim pulled one out of the bag to show him. “It’s a giant squirt gun Bones.” Giant squirt gun was an understatement, each one held half a gallon of water.

“Can we try them Daddy?”

“Sure Jo, but outside, both of you, okay? Oh and no shooting at the neighbors, got it?”

The kids took off outside, leaving Bones’ question unanswered. He walked to the sliding door and closed it firmly behind them.

Jim was watching Bones watch the kids play outside. He walked to the fridge and grabbed two cold beers, popped the caps and set them down on the kitchen table. He walked to Bones, invading the other man’s personal space. “Thanks for the party Bones, it was a great surprise.” He slipped his arms around Bones and rested his face against his neck. “No one’s ever thrown me a surprise party before.” Jim hugged him tighter but Bones arms remained down by his side. Jim was starting to panic, this wasn’t a good sign. “Uh Bones, this works a lot better when two people do it.” Jim smiled at him and that brought Bones out of his trance. He circled his arms around Jim’s waist and hugged him back.

Bones couldn’t believe Jim was hugging him, he had been too stunned to move at first. “You’re welcome, it was fun to plan. Jo was pleased as punch to do this for you.” Bones leaned his forehead to rest against Jim’s and felt Jim tighten his arms around him.

Now that Bones was hugging him back, Jim could breathe again. He had a chance to feel their hug. Bones was tall and strong. Jim could feel Bones’ flat stomach pressed against his own and could feel Bones’ surgeon’s fingers rubbing circles into his back. He pulled his head back from Bones’ and stared into his eyes. He longed to bring his hands up to Bones face and then run his fingers through his hair, but he didn’t want to break the spell of their hug. Being in Bones’ arms felt so damn good, he never wanted this to end.

Bones wanted to kiss Jim more than he’d ever wanted to kiss anyone before. No, that wasn’t totally true. He wanted Jim naked and writhing beneath him, begging for release. He leaned in to kiss Jim and had almost brushed their lips together when a wall of water slapped against the sliding glass door. They stepped apart when they heard Jake and Joanna laughing and then saw them run away.

“Ya know Jim, it’s a damn shame you didn’t get giant squirt guns for us too.”

Jim’s eyes danced, lust and need still pounding through his veins, but that would keep. “Who says I didn’t, Bones?” He walked to the bag the kids had left on the floor and pulled out two more squirt guns.

Bones started to laugh. Game on.

 

Lunch had to be delayed because Jim was a little too exuberant with his gun and accidentally sprayed the grill, putting out the fire. After he had re-lit the grill, Bones decided it was a good time for everyone to change into dry clothes.

Jim had packed a change of clothes for Jake thankfully or he’d be stuck wearing a princess shirt as that seemed to be all Joanna owned. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at things Jim forgot to pack a change of clothes for himself.

Bones left the kids to change and led Jim into his bedroom. It was painted in shades of beige with forest green accents. A large king sized bed dominated the room. Off to one side of the room was a cozy reading nook with matching chairs and a shared ottoman.

“Great room, Bones.”

“Thanks, Jim. Duck into the bathroom if ya really want to be impressed.”

Jim walked in and moaned out loud when he saw the enormous bathtub, it was big enough for a crowd or two large men, Jim thought, feeling his dick twitch.

“Nice, huh?” Bones asked, as he walked in carrying dry clothes for Jim. Bones had already changed but his hair was wet and sticking up all over the place.

“I’d live in this tub, Bones.”

“It’s nice, but not as much fun alone.” Bones walked to Jim, invading his personal space. “I think we were just about here when we were interrupted.” Bones whispered as he leaned in to press his lips to Jim’s. His lips were warm and soft. Bones wanted more, wanted it all but knew he needed to go slow. Jim was dealing with so many major changes in his life lately and Leo was sure moving too quickly was unwise. Just as he started to pull away, he felt Jim’s arms slide around his waist and heard Jim moan against his lips. Bones pulled back a bit to smile at Jim who returned it with a smirk of his own.  Bones could see the desire in his blue eyes and knew Jim could see the same in his own eyes.

Jim leaned in to kiss Bones back, already missing the feel of their lips against each other. He had been so shocked to find Bones’ lips against his own, that he hadn’t had time to process what was going on. When his brain finally caught up with his lips, Bones was pulling away. Jim was slowly giving him open-mouthed kisses. His heart was pounding in his ears as he heard the spare clothes Bones was holding hit the floor and then felt Bones’ hands come up to frame his face, they were soft and warm against his own skin.

“Bones.” Jim whispered and felt Bones’ lips curve into a smile against his own.

Bones pulled away and bent to retrieve the dropped clothes and handed them to Jim. “We’re gonna do this again darlin’.” He drawled, slow and easy. “Count on it, but not when we have a chicken on the grill and two kids runnin’ around. You okay with that, Jim?”

Jim nodded unable to force his brain to work enough to say, ‘fuck yes.’

“Okay.” Bones smiled and brushed his kiss swollen lips against Jim’s temple and left the room, calling out for both kids to come help him set the table.

Jim needed a minute to sit down. He had just been kissing his best friend, his only friend if he was being honest with himself and that scared him to death. For the first time in his life Jim didn’t see an easy conquest, or a one night stand. Instead, he saw his future. Yeah, he needed to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they're bad seeds, NaughtyPastryChef and ReadItHoney, wanted sex, lots and lots of red hot, panty melting sex. So I let Bones kiss Jim in compromise. This story is like a trickling stream, it's going to meander, take it's time and slowly flow. Settle in for the long haul, everyone...well that's Jim's advice anyway.
> 
> You are going to see part two of the party next week. As usual, Jim was being a Chatty Cathy and we decided to split this into two chapters, okay well, I decided and Jim kicked me...hard. 
> 
> It's a bit of a headcanon for me that Jocelyn was a selfish bitch. She's the kind of woman who, when Leo would come home from the hospital devastated because he'd lost a patient, would shrug and then rush to show him her new manicure. So the fact that Jim remembers what kind of beer he likes is a small thing in life, but a BIG thing to Bones. 
> 
> Wouldn't you have loved to have seen the water fight? Wet Jim and wet Bones, dripping in the hot Georgia sunshine, well defined muscles on display because their shirts are molded to their chests...wait, what was I talking about?


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Jim's surprise party.

Jim took his time getting dressed in the clothes Bones had left him. He held them up to his nose, they smelled like soap and Bones. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the rest of the day with the feeling of Bones’ lips on his, knowing he couldn’t just reach out and kiss him again. It was going to be a long afternoon but there was cake. Jim could survive anything with enough cake in him.

 

Lunch was perfect, thankfully the chicken hadn’t suffered unduly from Jim hitting the grill with his squirt gun and the potato salad was melting in his mouth. Jake was swallowing it down so fast, Jim had to keep telling him to slow down, afraid he’d choke if he kept eating at that pace.

“Guess we’re gonna have to get the recipe from Uncle Bones, huh buddy?”

Jake nodded emphatically, his mouth stuffed full of potato salad.

“So, Jim, you’re sure you’re okay takin’ care of Joanna tomorrow, huh?” Bones asked.

“Sure thing, Bones. It’ll be fun, right kids?” Jake’s face lit up and he shoveled in more potato salad.

Joanna’s little face was mutinous. “We were ‘possed to go to lunch tomorrow.”

“Turns out I have to work tomorrow, honey.”

“You’re just gonna ‘bandon me too. I hate you.” She screamed. “I hate you too.” She yelled, turning her fury on Jim. “I won’t go, you can’t make me.” Joanna threw herself on the ground and started to kick and scream for all she was worth.

Bones was mortified by her behavior and turned to see Jim’s reaction. Jim was calmly chewing on another mouthful of potato salad as Joanna went nuclear at his feet.

“Bones, would you and Jake go inside and get my cake ready? Once I polish off this yummy potato salad, I’m gonna want some cake. Oh and another beer, please.” Jim shoved another bite of potato salad in his mouth and almost laughed out loud when he saw the look Bones was giving him. It was a look that said Bones was thinking of calling the men with butterfly nets.

Bones couldn’t figure out what Jim was playing at, although it came to him quickly that he wanted Jake away from this scene and by asking him to take Jake maybe he wanted Bones gone too, but why? Figuring there would be time for explanations later, Bones turned to Jake. “You wanna come help me with your Dad’s cake, Jake?”

“Hey, that rhymes, Uncle Funny Bones. I love you.”

Bones felt his heart clench and wondered what it would be like to hear Jim say those same words to him. He was amazed by the sweet, easy emotions of the little boy and his courage to say how he felt. Leo shook his head to clear that thought. “I love you too, buddy. Hey, I’ll race you to the house!”

Jim gave Bones a thumbs up and the boys raced for the sliding glass door. When it was slid tightly shut behind them, Jim turned to look at Joanna, still melting down on the patio.

 

“You can stop screaming honey, your Daddy went in the house.” Jim said calmly.

Jo stopped screaming at his words, but she was breathing hard in great gasping breaths.

“Come here and snuggle with me, my bunny girl.” Jim smiled at her and held out his arms.

Joanna snuffled loudly and scrambled up into Jim’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jim could feel her racing heart against his own. “Take some deep breaths, bunny, you’re safe. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Jim kept repeating these words to her as the she slowly calmed back down.

“M’sorry I ruined you’re party Uncle Jim.” She said quietly, her voice small and sad.

“You didn’t ruin it Jo, you just slowed it down a bit, just like I did when I soaked the chicken on the grill.”

“I don’t hate you, Uncle Jim.” She started to cry again. “I love you so much.” Her voice was starting to hitch again.

“Hey, hey, none of that now. No more tears, okay, bunny? I know you don’t hate me and I love you too, okay?”

“Okay.” She mumbled against his neck.

“You know what would make me feel a lot better?” He felt her shake her head no against his neck. “An apology.”

Joanna pulled back to look at him and he could see she had her father’s eyes. “I’m sorry I was I was mean and said I hated you, Uncle Jim, I didn’t mean it.”

“Thank you for the pretty apology, bunny. Do you think there’s maybe someone else who deserves a pretty apology?” Jim prompted.

“My Daddy.” She whispered.

“Why do you think he deserves an apology?”

“Cause I yelled and was mean and told him I hated him.”

“Do you Jo? Do you hate your Daddy?”

She shook her head no and hugged Jim tighter. He could feel her small body trembling and knew she was crying again. He hated seeing her like this but he knew she and Bones couldn’t go on fighting like cats and dogs. He hoped maybe he could help her through this. Jim knew what it was like to be left by a parent, both parents actually, one having died young and the other dropping out of her own life once her husband was buried. He knew he could help Jo if she would trust him.

“Jo.” Jim said, gently. “Are you afraid your Daddy’s gonna leave you alone?” He felt her head nodding against his neck. “Why, honey?”

“Cause Mommy left me, Daddy will too.”

“No honey, no he won’t. He loves you so much.” Jim’s heart was broken for Joanna.

“But Mommy left me, Uncle Jim, She didn’t love me.” He knew what it was like to feel that way, to know one parent didn’t love you enough to put their own issues aside to see to your welfare. He hated that Joanna was going through this and today was the last day of it, if Jim had anything to say about it.

“Bunny, she just loved herself more. Mommies aren’t supposed to love anyone more than their babies. This wasn’t your fault, it was hers.”

“Daddy said that.”

“And you didn’t believe him?”

“No, I believe you, Uncle Jim.”

“Believe him too, bunny. He will NEVER leave you, never.”

“Okay, Uncle Jim, never.” She tucked her head into his neck and Jim felt her breathing slow. A few minutes later she was fast asleep.

Jim stood, careful not to disturb Jo and walked her into the house.

Walking into the living room, he smiled at Bones who had his arms full of a sleeping Jake. Here they were holding each other’s kids again. Jim got that family vibe again and shivered. He motioned for Bones to follow him as he turned toward the stairs. He brought Jo up to her room and laid her on her bed, while Bones did the same with Jake. They stared at their sleeping kids for a few minutes before Bones tugged on Jim’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

Once they were back downstairs, Bones went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, handing one to Jim. They settled in the living room in the middle of the large leather sectional. “Thanks, Jim.” His voice was tired and scratchy. He sounded like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

Jim slipped his hand into Bones’ and gave it a squeeze. “It’s gonna be okay Bones. I think things are gonna get better for the two of you from here.”

“Can you tell me what she said, or is it private?”

Jim could see the anguish on his handsome face. “She’s afraid you’re gonna leave her like her mother did. I told her you would never do that and the reason Joce did was because she loved herself more than a mother should. “

“Fuck me, Jim. This is such a mess.”

Jim put his bottle down on the coffee table and pulled Bones into his chest, he wrapped his arms around his friend and started carding a hand through Bones’ hair. It was softer than he could have imagined. “It’s gonna get better, Bones. I promise. Keep on loving her and earning her trust. Things will get better.”

Bones was breathing in the scent of Jim Kirk. He smelled like Bones’ soap from his shower earlier and his chest was warm and comfortable. Bones felt safe and loved in his embrace even though he knew it was too soon for Jim to have developed those feelings for him. It felt good to imagine for a moment that it were so. “How can I ever thank you for what you did for us today?” Bones whispered into his neck.

“I remember you telling me you were gonna kiss me again when we weren’t cooking chicken and the kids weren’t running around.”

“You remembered that, did you?”

“Mmm hmm.” Jim smiled into his hair. It felt so good to hold Bones in his arms like this.

Leo licked out his tongue at Jim’s neck and felt the other man jolt in surprise. He tasted like sunshine and goodness and home. His tongue continued to travel up Jim’s skin, some of it marked with scars from teenage acne problems, all of it beautiful in Leo’s eyes. He heard Jim sigh in contentment and relax a bit more against him. “You taste so good, Jim.” Bones whispered into his ear as his tongue licked out to trace its shell from bottom to top and back again, stopping to suck awhile on his lobe.

Jim let out a small whimper in response to Bones’ tongue and lips on his ear and brought a hand back up to rifle through Bones’ hair. He loved the way the soft strands felt against his fingers, like warm silk. His fingertips danced slowly down the back of Bones’ neck enjoying the way the heat of him sank into his skin. Jim rubbed his thumb against the side of Bones’ throat and could feel the pounding beat of his heart. It matched the rhythm of Jim’s own.

Bones shifted a bit forward so he could kiss Jim’s stubbled cheek. It was obvious he hadn’t shaved this morning and Bones loved the feeling of Jim’s beard against his lips. He smiled his pleasure into Jim’s skin.

“Something funny?” Jim asked, his voice was low pitched and filled with desire.

“Just enjoyin the feel of your skin against mine, Jim.” Bones kept dropping tiny kisses along Jim’s jaw line. His left hand had been resting against Jim’s heart as he had been kissing his best friend. He could feel the erratic beats of Jim’s heart beneath his fingers and felt his own heart speed up more, realizing he was the one doing this to Jim. Bones’ fingers crept their way up Jim’s chest and up to the dip in his collarbone. He let his fingers wander across Jim’s skin before he reached up for Jim’s face and turned it toward his own.

Jim could see gold flash in Bones’ mood ring eyes. Jim’s eyes met and locked with his. He guessed gold meant he was turned on.  He hoped Bones could see the same message telegraphed in his own eyes. He gripped the back of Bones’ neck a little tighter with more urgency in his touch.

Neither man moved. Both were content to just sit a spell and stare into the other’s eyes. After everything that had happened between he and Jocelyn, Bones never expected to be staring into another set of blue eyes. Eyes that were the color of tropical seas and were so easy to read, he could see passion, surprise, a bit of fear and joy. Bones kept staring into Jim’s eyes, his hand was gently brushing against Jim’s right cheek.

Jim wanted to launch himself forward at Bones, wanted to mash their lips together and kiss until they ran out of air. He was so used to being in continual motion, never able to sit still for long. He was doing it now for Bones, for himself. This moment was magic and Jim wasn’t going to do anything to bring it to an end. He was content to bide his time and see what Bones had in mind.

Bones moved his head forward. Jim met him halfway. Their lips pressed together and Jim hummed in his throat. Bones smiled against his lips and felt Jim’s lips curve in response. Leo pulled back a bit to look at Jim again. “Gonna kiss you now, Jim, that okay with you?”

Jim felt his stomach hit the floor at Bones’ words and the sweet southern honey that dripped from his voice. He could only nod.

Leo’s lips were open when they brushed back against Jim’s. It was he who moaned this time as he felt Jim open up for him. They traded long, slow open mouthed kisses. Bones reached out to catch Jim’s lower lip in his teeth, running his tongue across it as he held on. Jim’s eyes blew back open to see Bones starting at him. Bones released his lip and Jim moved forward to kiss him again.  Tiny, pounding footsteps on the stairs stopped their kiss and broke them apart.

“Cake!!” They heard both kids yell as they ran down the stairs.

“Guess you get to have your cake and eat it too Jim.” Bones grinned.

“To be continued, Bones.” Jim promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to thank all of you for your tremendous support of this story! I am totally in love with this version of Jim and Bones and the way they deal with their kids. 
> 
> We've all seen that horrible moment when a kid goes absolutely nuclear and it's just awful for everyone around them. Some parent's respond by yelling more at the screaming child or they just ignore the tantrum completely. I like the way Jim handled it. He stayed calm and then did what he could to calm Joanna. He knew what she was going through was fear based and he needed to help her. Jim has a heart of gold! 
> 
> Another thing I am completely crazy about is gentleman Bones. He's full of old southern charm. Not to mention the fact that he's never in a hurry. Jim was ready to pounce on Bones, but Leo just takes his time, like he had all day to kiss Jim. I love that about him. 
> 
> Much love to NaughtyPastryChef and ReadItHoney, for all they do to get this story out and for all of their support.


	6. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has an accident at school and Uncle Bones saves the day.

Jim was the oldest student in the room by far. He didn’t mind so much most of the time, unless the younger kids were running circles around him answering the professor’s questions.

It was week three of the sixteen week semester and Jim was doing well. He and Bones had become so close over such a short period of time. Jim could not have asked for a better friend in his life. He knew Bones felt the same way when he insisted they work out a childcare schedule between the two of them. It meant the world to Jim that Bones trusted him with Joanna and it was a comfort to Jim that Bones was always ready to lend a hand with Jake.  When they were coming up with the schedule, Bones even insisted on four hours of daycare for Jake per week so Jim would have more time to study. Jake was also doing well, making more friends and Joanna’s behavior and attitude had changed for the better, but progress was slow.

Halfway through class, Jim’s cell phone began to ring. Bones knew he was in class and wouldn’t call, so Jim’s thoughts went immediately to Jake.

“Mr. Kirk, we have a strict rule about cell phones in class.”

“My son.” Jim said helplessly to the professor.

“Jim Kirk,” He answered the phone. “WHAT? Which hospital? Yes, I know that one. I’ll be right there.” Jim hung up. He had to press the “end” button on his phone three times before his finger finally pressed the right place on the touchpad. “I’m sorry, Professor Hanlon, my five year old son was hurt at school and he’s being rushed to the hospital. I have to go, sorry for the interruption.” Hanlon nodded.

Jim hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t get his books into his backpack. The girl sitting in front of him was kind enough to take his things and pack them up. Jim ran from the room and didn’t stop running until he reached his truck.

He sat behind the wheel with his heart in his throat.  Digging for his phone and finally getting it out of his pants, he used the voice recognition feature to call Bones who answered immediately.

“Jim? Where are you?” His voice was calm and steady.

“I’m sitting in the truck, Jake’s been hurt.”

“I know, the ambulance called en route to let me know he was coming in. Jim, I need your consent to treat him.”

“You have it Bones, just help him, please.” Jim’s voice broke on the last word.

“I’ll take good care of him Jim, you have my word.”

“What happened Bones? The school didn’t tell me.”

“His arm got caught in the monkey bars and the EMTs think he has a broken arm. The bus is pulling up now, Jim, I gotta go. Just get here as quickly but as safely as you can.”

“I’m leaving now. Bones, thank you.”

 

Jim felt like he was driving in slow motion. He had never been so scared in his life. He knew Jake was in good hands with Bones, but he wouldn’t feel better until he saw Jake for himself. He pulled the truck into a parking spot marked for the Emergency Room and ran into the hospital.

“Jacob Kirk.” Jim was breathing heavily as he asked for his son. “I’m his father, James Kirk.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Kirk,” The kindly ER desk nurse said. “Will you come with me?” Jim nodded.

The nurse led him back to a curtained partition and motioned him inside. Jim pulled back the curtain and what he saw nearly brought him to his knees. Jake was lying in the middle of the gurney wearing a too big hospital gown , he looked so small lying there and his right arm was propped up beside him. Jake was unconscious and Bones was sitting in the chair next to his bed reading Jake’s chart.

“Bones.” Jim managed to croak.

Bones startled at his name and got up to pull Jim into a hug. “Why is he unconscious, Bones?” Jim sobbed into his shoulder, gasping for breath.

Bones held his friend tightly. “Had to sedate him, Jimmy, he was in too much pain to be awake. His arm is so badly broken he’ll need surgery to repair it.”

“Surgery?” Jim jerked out of Bones arms. He couldn’t catch his breath. He felt Bones put a hand on his arm.

“Sit, Jim.” Bones guided him into the chair. “I’ll explain it all to you.”  Bones walked to the light board mounted to the wall and flipped the switch. It illuminated an X-ray of Jake’s arm. Now Jim was no doctor but even he could see how bad the break was in Jake’s arm.

Bones walked him through the break and what needed to be done in surgery to repair Jake’s arm and why those things needed to be done.  “If you agree, Jim. I’ll be the one doing the surgery.”

Jim nodded. It was all he could manage. He was rubbing his hand down the side of Jake’s face and trying to tell himself again and again that his little boy would be okay. He trusted Bones to take care of his son, trusted him with his life, trusted him with his son’s life.

“I trust you with his life, Bones. I can’t thank you enough for doing this for him, for us.”

“The surgery is gonna take a couple of hours, Jim.” He nodded. “I hate to ask this and if you can’t do it we’ll figure something out, but can you pick Joanna up from school?”

OH God, he had forgotten Friday was his day to get the kids from school. Jim would pick them up and they would go out to lunch and then for an ice cream. “Yeah Bones, I can go get her.”

“You okay to drive, Jimmy?”

“Yeah, I’m okay now that I’ve seen Jake and know he’s in your hands.” He started crying again.

Bones pulled him to his feet and into his arms. “I gotcha Jim, gotcha both.” He crooned into Jim’s ear.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you, Bones.” Jim whispered back.

 “Let’s not find out, okay?” He smiled and was relieved to see Jim smiling back at him.

 Jim nodded. “I’ll get Jo and take her out to lunch like we always do on Fridays and then we’ll come back here, if that’s okay with you?”

“That’s fine, Jim. She’ll want to see Jake is okay. Umm, Jim, we may need to keep Jake here overnight, just so you know.”

Jim’s face paled, but he managed to nod. How would he make it through a night alone at home without Jake hogging his bed?

A few minutes later, people came to take Jake to pre-op. Jim kissed his head and told Jake that he loved him. Bones told the staffers he would be right along and then Jake was wheeled out. Bones pulled Jim close again.

“It’s gonna be okay Jim.” Bones whispered .

Jim leaned forward and kissed Bones. He needed to feel their connection, need to _be_ connected to Bones right now. “I know, Bones.”

“I’ll be with him the whole time.”

“I’ll be with Joanna.”

Bones nodded, kissed Jim’s temple and walked out.

 

Jim sat in the cab of his truck thinking about how much things had changed from just this morning. He and Jake had shared a bowl of Friday Fruit Loops. Jim’s concession in the battle to eat healthy was one bowl of sugary cereal a week on Fridays. Since it was only one bowl a week, Jim was heavy-handed and they shared, one bowl, two spoons. He had taken a couple of selfies of them both with cheeks stuffed full of Fruit Loops. They laughed like loons. Bones had texted him to say good morning and to invite them for dinner and a movie. He had been looking forward to their date all day. He loved movie night at the McCoy house. It involved pizza, movies and lots of cuddles, for the kids and from each other. Jim shook his head, how quickly things could change. He started the truck and drove to pick up Joanna.

“Uncle Jim!” The little girl flew into his arms. “How’s Jake, I was so scared.” She hugged him so tight it hurt.

“He’s with your Daddy, honey. I’ll tell you all about it in the truck okay? Get your stuff and we’ll go.” Jim was reluctant to let her go.

Jim took Jo to McDonalds for lunch. He knew Bones would hate that, but there were extenuating circumstances today. Jim kept getting text messages from an operating room nurse to keep him updated on Jake. He didn’t have the words to express how much Bones thinking of him like this meant to him. It was a small thing to do, but to Jim it meant everything. He also knew Bones would want him to be as calm as possible with Joanna. Jim’s phone dinged again and the latest text message informed him that the surgery was over and it was successful. Jim would be able to see Jake in a recovery room in an hour. Jim’s phone rang a few minutes later. It was Bones.

“Bones, how is he?”

“He came through the surgery like a champ. I’m on my way to sit with him in the recovery room until you get here. How’s Joanna?”

“She’s good Bones, we’re at McDonald’s.”

“Here’s the thing Jim. I can let him go home tonight if you both spend the night at my house. If you’re not comfortable with that, I can let him go home to your house tomorrow. But if he’s home with me, I can watch him throughout the night.”

“You would do that Bones?”

“Of course, why don’t you go home and pack enough for you both to spend the weekend here. I’d love to have you stay through Monday.”

“Okay, that sounds good Bones. Jo and I will be back there soon. Bones, I don’t know how to thank you enough, I just-”

“I know Jim, we’ll talk tonight when the kids are in bed, okay?”

“Okay Bones, bye.”

“Bye, Jim.”

 

When Jim and Jo walked back into the hospital they were directed back to the same curtain Jim had been led to earlier. Jake was bundled up into bed and his arm was in a bright blue and red cast. Jim thought he looked like Spiderman and wondered if Bones asked for the cast to be those colors.

“Daddy!” Jo yelled and ran to her father. “You fixed Jakey’s arm, thank you.” Bones scooped her up and held her tight.

“He hasn’t woken up yet Jim. It should be soon.” Bones took one arm from around Joanna and wrapped his hand around the back of Jim’s neck, rubbing his fingers into the back of Jim’s skull where a headache had started. How on earth did Bones know that?

“Thanks for keeping me updated while he was in surgery.” Jim felt a bit of the tension drain away from him as he was able to see with his own eyes that Jake was safe. Bones’ fingers on his neck were calming and soothed a bit of the headache.

“Sure Jim, everything went fine.” Bones gave his neck one last squeeze and pulled his hand back. He missed their contact instantly.

Jake started to stir, kicking his legs under the covers. Jim had been kicked by those little legs enough times to know Jake would be waking up soon. “Jake? It’s Daddy, can you open your eyes for me?”

Jake kept kicking his legs, but did manage to open his eyes. “Daddy?”

“Right here, buddy.”

“Hurts.” He whimpered.

“I know buddy, but Uncle Bones gave you a Spiderman cast. It looks really cool.”

Jake managed to look down at his arm and he managed a week smile. “Thanks for fixin me, Uncle Bones.”

“You’re welcome buddy, how bad does it hurt? You remember using numbers 1-10 to tell me, with ten being the worst pain ever?”

“Five.” He whispered.

“Okay buddy, I can fix that for you.” Bones adjusted the meds on the IV stand.

“Got some good news buddy, we’re gonna have a sleepover with Uncle Bones and Joanna tonight. What do you think?”

“Okay, sleepy, Daddy.”

“You rest Jake. I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you.” Jim was rubbing his hand through Jake’s hair.

“Love you too Daddy.” Jake closed his eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does it say about me that I can break the arm of the sweetest little fictitious boy on the planet? Poor Jake. We'll see more of this play out next week including the sleepover at the McCoys house. Let's face it, we'd all like to have a sleepover at Doctor McCoy's house!
> 
> What I love most about these two is how they work together. Bones insisting they lay out a childcare schedule and Jim going to get Joanna even though his son was in surgery. Out little family is starting to knit together.
> 
> Many thanks to NaughtyPastryChef and ReadItHoney for all of their hard work!


	7. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Jake spend the night at the McCoys in the aftermath of Jake's injury.

It was a miracle Jim managed to get Jake into his car seat without jarring his arm. He was still pretty out of it when Bones signed his discharge papers and it was like hauling a forty pound sack of potatoes to the truck.

Thankfully, the ride to Bones’ house was a short one and he parked next to Bones’ car in the driveway. Jim took him out of his seat, again a miracle he managed not to get the arm tangled in the straps. They walked into the house together and Bones took Jake from Jim’s arms to settle him on the couch. Jim ran back out to the truck to get the bags he had packed for their weekend stay with the McCoys.

When Jim came back into the house, Joanna had tucked a pink unicorn in with Jake, who was still sleeping.

“Jo, do you want pizza?” Bones asked. She nodded. “How ‘bout you Jim?”

Jim ran a hand up his neck and into his hair. “Just a salad, please. You mind if I take a shower, it’s been a long day?”

“Let me call in the food and I’ll take you up. Jo, can you stay with Jake, so he won’t be alone if he wakes up.” She agreed.

 

Bones showed Jim into the master bathroom. Jim eyed the tub lovingly.

“We’ll get you in there soon, Jim. I promise.” Bones grinned at his friend, reading his mind easily.

“Alone or with a friend, Bones?”

“It’s never a good idea to swim alone, Jim.” Bones pulled Jim into his arms and held him tight. “Speakin of alone or with a friend…Uhh, did you wanna sleep in the guest room tonight or with me?”

Jim pulled back to see the look in Bones’ beautiful green eyes, they were full of kindness and lust all at once. “I need to hold you tonight, Bones, will you let me?”

“Course I will Jimmy. I need to hold you too.” Bones brushed his lips against Jim’s.

Jim loved the feel of Bones’ lips on his own. Jim kissed him back, moaning low in his throat.

Bones broke the kiss and pulled away. “To be continued, Jim.” Bones winked and walked to the glassed-in shower to show Jim how to use it and aim the spray from the different jets. Once he was confident Jim could handle things on his own, he left him to it. The temptation to stay and wash Jim’s back was too great.

Jim felt almost human again when he came down the stairs twenty minutes later. Jake was still asleep and the food had come. Joanna was munching on her pizza and Bones had dished them both out some salad. He noticed pizza on his plate too.

“Gotta keep up ya strength, Jim.” He nodded in response.

Where dinner at the McCoy house was always a boisterous, happy affair, this night was quiet, almost funereal. It wasn’t the same without Jake sitting in his usual chair and really wasn’t the same without Jim having to tell him several times to slow down, because no one was going to steal his pizza. Jim sighed.

Bones hated the quiet at the table too. It reminded him of all those dinners with Jocelyn, silent and filled with hatred.  Granted the circumstances were different, but Bones still felt a bit hollow. He reached a hand out to rest on Jim’s knee under the table. Jim bounced his knee up to let Bones’ know they were connected.

“It’s all my fault.” Joanna barely whispered.

Jim’s eyes went wide. “Come here, bunny.” He pushed his chair back and held out his arms for her.

She ran to him and climbed up onto his lap, burying her face in his neck.

Bones sat awestruck at his daughter’s willingness to go to Jim. He watched her snuggle right up close and his heart broke a little in his chest. He loved that Jim was there for Joanna, but he wanted to be that person for her. He noticed Jim was holding her tight, needing to hold on to her as much as she needed to hold on to him. Leo felt like a first class prick. Jim and Joanna were what was important here, not his fragile ego.

Jim was stroking Joanna’s curls, content to hold her for as long as she needed to be held.

Joanna started to cry, big gulping sobs. “I dared him to do it.” She cried harder, her little fingernails digging into Jim’s neck.

“You dared him to do what, Jo?” Bones asked.

“T-to be a m-monkey.” Jo howled into Jim’s neck. Both men looked at each other, neither having any idea what she meant.

“What does that mean, bunny?” Jim asked. He reached back to unwind her arms from his neck so he could see her face. It was red and tear stained.

“M-monkeys hang from trees with only one arm.”

Ah, Jim understood now. The EMTs had said they couldn’t really explain how his arm had broken the way it had and now all of the pieces fell into place.

“I-I wanted to tell you at lunch, but I was scared, Uncle Jim. I’m sorry I broke Jakey’s arm.” She threw herself against his chest and Jim could feel his own tears prick the back of his eyes. He knew she was afraid that he wouldn’t love her anymore, scared he would walk away from her too, just as her mother had done.

“I love you so much, Joanna.” Jim let his tears fall as he hugged her close to his heart. “Nothing will ever change that, we’re a family and families love each other and they stay together no matter what. Nod your head if you understand me.” She did, she nodded so hard Jim thought his heart would be bruised in the morning, but better from the outside than from within.

Leo was stunned. He had so many moments over the last few weeks where he imagined they looked just like a family from the outside looking in. It was his secret fantasy. A sweet little story he would soothe himself to sleep with at night when he’d had a rough day or when he missed Jim’s touch so much he thought it would kill him. Now Jim was here, holding his heartsick daughter and telling her they were a family. Leo couldn’t keep the tears out of his own eyes. He pulled his chair closer to theirs and wrapped his arms around both of them, whispering thank yous into Jim’s ear.

“It’s not your fault, bunny, Jim whispered again and again. He wondered how Bones would react to his telling Joanna they were a family. He got his answer written across the back of his neck in Bones’ tears. He wanted to reach out to him, but with his arms full of Joanna, he could only rest his head against Bones’ and pray he understood.  He could feel Joanna slipping off to sleep in his arms.

Bones brushed a kiss against Jim’s neck and whispered, “Upstairs.” Jim nodded and carefully stood up with Joanna cradled in his arms. He followed Bones into the living room and watched as he gently scooped his son up into his arms.

Jim meant what he said when he told Joanna they were a family. If Jim needed any more proof that were so, he got it today with the way Bones had stepped in and cared for Jake the way a father would. Jim didn’t just mean with his medical training, but with the way he had never left Jake’s side and was always making sure he was not in any pain, soothing his forehead with kisses and words of love.

They laid the kids in bed and tucked them in tight. Bones went into Joanna’s closet and pulled out her old baby monitor, setting it up on her dollhouse table. Each man kissed both children goodnight.

“You look like you’re fadin’ fast, Jim.” Bones pulled him into his arms once he’d set up the baby monitor in his bedroom and could see Jake’s sleeping form.

“It’s been one bitch of a day, Bones. I couldn’t have gotten through the day without you as my friend or as Jake’s doctor. Saying thank you feels pretty hollow when you were there for my little boy like you were his father. There should be a bigger word for that, you know?” Jim was holding on for dear life, rambling on with all the thoughts in his heart.

“Why don’t we get changed for bed and we’ll talk some, okay, Jimmy?”  He pulled back to see Jim’s response. Jim nodded and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later they were tucked into bed together. Jim’s head was lying on Bones’ chest, their arms wrapped around each other.  Bones was rubbing circles into Jim’s back and Jim was listening to the slow steady beat of Leo’s heart.

“Family is a pretty big word, Jim.”

“You’re right, it is. I should have spoken to you about my feelings before I told Joanna.” Jim could kick himself for saying that, even though it is what he felt. He should have known Bones was struggling enough with Joanna without getting an extra set of hands involved in his trouble.

“Thank you, Jimmy. I can’t tell you how much hearing you say that to Joanna meant to me. I’ve felt that way for a while too and I didn’t want to do anything to rush you or make you feel something you weren’t ready to feel.”

“You remember the first day of school Bones?”

“’Course.”

“That picture of us the teacher took with you holding Jake and me holding Joanna? I thought we looked like a family the first time I saw I that picture of us together.”

“Me too, Jim.”

Jim sighed happily and nestled closer into Bones. “You know what the scariest part of today was, Bones?”

“Tell me.”

“I’m not supposed to leave my phone on in class. It was on today because I was running late. Jesus, Bones if there hadn’t been traffic on my way to campus, I would have been on time and would have shut the phone off and I wouldn’t have gotten the school’s call.” Jim shuddered.

Bones held on tighter, feeling the Jim’s terror seep into his own skin.

“Worse,” Jim continued, “I wouldn’t have spoken to you to give you my consent to treat Jake. He would have been in pain and you would have been helpless to treat him.”

“It’s okay, Jim. None a that happened. Everyone’s safe. We’re all here together.”

“I want to sign something Bones. I don’t know, a document or, or something that gives you the power to make decisions for Jake, not just medical ones, any decision for him if I am unreachable.”

“That’s a big step Jim. I’m honored, but that’s a big step to take between two people who are just friends.”

Jim pulled out of Leo’s arms and sat up abruptly. “Is that all we are Bones, just friends?”

“Now Jim,” Bones sat up too and reached for Jim, but he pulled back. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean, because it sounded like you said we were just friends?”

“What I meant was that we’ve never had a discussion about our relationship. What we want from each other and what we want to offer each other, how those things would affect the kids.”

“I know, Bones, but we’re not just friends. I think we’ve always been more than that, don’t you?”

This time when Leo grabbed for Jim he came willingly back into his arms. “Yeah, Jim, there’s always been something more between us. I want you and Jake in our lives. I want you to be my…” Bones giggled. “My boyfriend, I guess. Fuck, that word makes me feel like I’m sixteen again.” Jim laughed with him.

“I want you in our lives too Bones, want to be your boyfriend. I like that word. I’ve never really been one before.”

“What, a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, my relationships have always been more short term, never lasting long enough for discussions about feelings or having relationship titles.”

“Jim Kirk, king a the one night stand.” Bones joked.

“Yeah pretty much, until I met you Bones. I feel like I’ve had so many life changing days lately; finding out about Jake, getting into college, the mortgage approval, meeting you and Jo. How many days like that does one man get to have?”

“As many as he can handle, Jim.”

“You’re the first person I could ever see myself having a future with, and I’ve wondered for weeks what would happen if you could see that too, but I’ve also wondered what would happen if you couldn’t see it, you know because of the divorce and everything Jocelyn put you both through.” Jim shivered again.

“I admit the thought of another relationship was pretty terrifyin’ at first. You and Jocelyn are so different. She only thought of herself and you are the most open and givin’ man I have ever met. Look at today, your little boy was in surgery and where were you? With my little girl, making sure she was safe and cared for. You talked about thankin me for being with Jake today, well I need to thank you for being with Joanna. There’s no one I trust her more with than you, Jim. Call a lawyer, I’ll sign what you want so that I can be there for Jake if you can’t be. Will you do the same thing for me and Joanna, Jim? Will you sign the same thing for her?”

“Yeah, Bones, of course.”

Leo settled them back into the pillows and yawned. “Will you be my boyfriend, Jim?”

“Yeah, Bones, will you be mine?”

“Always, Jimmy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine the fear Joanna must have felt when she saw Jake get hurt? That poor little girl. She's still struggling with her circumstances and now she's hurt the people she loves most. It's a rough day for my favorite bunny girl.
> 
> It's been a rough day for Jim too. We can all relate to what he's going through playing the "what if" game after the fact. So many things could have gone wrong that day, but so many more things went right.
> 
> Bones asking Jim to be his boyfriend is the sweetest thing ever. I love him so much. 
> 
> More of the sleepover to come next week! Same Bat time, same Bat channel!


	8. Sleepover II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover at the McCoy house continues.

Bones woke at the first sign of distress from Jake. Jim was still sleeping and he slipped away from him as easily but as quickly as he could, needing to get to Jake, but not wanting to wake Jim.  Bones grabbed his bag and hurried to Jake, who was sleeping in Joanna’s bedroom in the spare twin bed.

“Hey buddy, how’re you feelin, huh?” Bones ran a hand through his hair.

“Hurts, Uncle Bones.” Jake whined.

“I know it does. Can you give me a number from one to ten?”

“Six.” Jake cried, reaching out his good arm for Leo who pulled him close.

After a nice cuddle, Bones set him back against the pillow and rummaged in his bag for a small flashlight. He clicked it on and stuck it between his teeth and rummaged again for alcohol pads and the pre-made syringes he had prepared before leaving the hospital. He popped the light out of his mouth, “Gonna give you something for the pain, Jake, you ready?”

“No shots.” He cried, throwing himself back against Bones. “No more shots.” He held Bones tighter.

He hated this part of healing; causing more pain and fear to those who had their fill, kids especially broke his heart. This was worse, causing pain and bringing fear to someone he loved so much. “I know it’s gonna hurt buddy, but this is gonna help you, I promise. Okay?” He felt Jake nod and gave him one last squeeze before he pulled back. He grabbed the light and stuck it back between his teeth and swabbed Jake’s arm with an alcohol pad. “You’re so brave Jake, braver than Spiderman.”

“Really?” He whimpered.

“Yeah, buddy, really. Spiderman would run away, but look at how brave you are, ready?” Jake nodded and Bones stuck him. Jake cried out and Bones’ heart broke again. He quickly swabbed the puncture site and cleaned up. He climbed into the bed and pulled Jake against him. He rocked the little boy and started to sing, “ _Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size, catches thieves, just like flies. Look out! Here comes the Spiderman.”_ He could feel Jake relaxing against his side. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, sleepy, thanks for singin’ Spidey to  me. Love you.”

“I love you too, Jake. Sleep now, I’ve gotcha.”

He felt Jake drop off to sleep but he didn’t want to let him go yet. He thought about what Jim had said earlier about being a family. Bones hadn’t thought twice about taking care of Jake yesterday. He couldn’t leave the little boy’s side, even though he was still on shift. He couldn’t have explained it at the time, but it was like he belonged at Jake’s side. Bones kissed his mop of messy blonde hair and slid out of bed. He checked on Jo and kissed her messy curls before going back to his own bedroom.

“Bones.” Jim murmured as he got back into bed behind him. “Thanks.”

Leo spooned up behind his new boyfriend. “Welcome, Jim. He’ll sleep easy now from a combination of the meds and his body needing rest.”

“You’re so good with him.” Jim cuddled closer into his warmth.

“I learned from the best Dad I know.” He kissed Jim and they drifted back to sleep.

 

Several hours later they were both awakened by extra people in the bed. Jake was kissing Jim’s head and Jo was poking Bones’ shoulder.

“How’s the arm, Jakey?” Jim sat up to pull his son into his lap.

“S’okay Daddy, I’m hungry.”

“How about pancakes, Jake?”  Bones asked

He giggled, “That rhymes, Uncle Bones.”

“I want pancakes too.” Jo said.

“Jim, what about you?”

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe we should have spinach?”

“SPINACH?” Both kids wailed.

“No, huh? How about broccoli?”

“BROCOLLI?” More wails, Bones joined in too.

“Okay, fine, pancakes then.”

The kids cheered.

“But,” Jim said. “There’ something we all need to talk about first, okay?” He looked up at Bones who nodded his head and smiled. “We both had a long talk last night. We like each other a lot and decided we’d like to be together in a relationship.”

“You’re Daddy’s boyfriend, Uncle Jim?” Joanna asked.

“Yeah, bunny and he’s my boyfriend too, what do you think?”

“Think it’s good, Daddy needs a boyfriend.”

“What about you, Jake?” Bones asked.

“Does that mean we get to spend more time together like a family?”

“It does, Jake, would you like that?”

“I like that a lot. Uncle Bones. Are you gonna marry my Daddy?” The look on his face was serious.

Bones looked up at Jim who smiled at him. He saw his entire future laid out before him in those endlessly blue eyes.

“I sure hope so, buddy. Someday.”

“And then you’d be my Daddy too and Jo would be my sister?” Jake looked up hopefully at Jim.

“You bet buddy.” Jim said.

“I guess I like it a little bit.”

“Just a little bit, Jake?” Jim poked his belly.

“I like it A LOT. Let’s get married.” Jake got to his feet and jumped on the bed. “I have the bestest family ever.” Jake yelled.

Jim reached a hand across to Bones who took it and squeezed tight.

 

Half an hour later, it was chaos at the breakfast table. The kids were a mess with syrup and Bones couldn’t cook the pancakes fast enough. Jim had to take over manning the stove, so Bones could eat too.

“What should we do today?” Bones asked the kids.

“Watch movies.” Jake said, his mouth stuffed full of pancakes.

“That’s not a bad idea, Jake. Jo, what do you think?”

“It’s Saturday we’re ‘possed go shoppin’.”

Jim could see Bones was about to tell her that was out because of Jake’s arm. “What kind of shopping, bunny?”

“Daddy promised me a new doll if we didn’t fight all week.” She beamed at Jim.

“And you didn’t Jo, not one little fight all week?” Jim’s heart was overjoyed to hear it.

“She did it.” He said proudly before he bit into a piece of crunchy bacon.

“YIPPEEEE!” Jim shouted. He ran to Jo and pulled her out of her seat and danced her around the room. “I’m so proud of you, bunny. Hey, would it be okay if I took you to the toy store?”

“Well…” Jo said.

Jim leaned over and whispered into her ear. Jo started nodding her head and smiled again. “Daddy, can I go to the store with Uncle Jim?”

Bones winked at Jim. “Of course you can darlin. Why don’t you run upstairs and get dressed.” Jo took off. “Wash face, brush teeth.” Bones called after her.  He turned back to Jim. “Care to explain how you turned her around, Jim? She was gettin ready to melt down.”

Jim’s smile was sunny and full of mischief. I told her we’d get something for…” He pointed at Jake who was still shoveling pancakes into his mouth at an alarming rate.

Bones laughed. “Good plan, any objections to stopping off at the grocery store?”

“More pancakes, Daddy?” Jake interrupted as held his plate out to Bones, who had tears in his eyes as he turned back to the stove.

Jim was a bit weepy too. “No objections Bones, do you have a list?”

“I’ll start one, why don’t you go grab a shower and Jake and I will figure out what’s for supper, okay?”

“Yay, supper with my family.” Jake yelled.

Jim walked to Bones and pulled him close. “Yay, supper with my family.” He whispered before his lips met Bones’.

 

Jim had no idea there were this many dolls in creation, let alone in one store. “Wow, Jo.”

She giggled. “I know where to go, Uncle Jim.”

“Well thank goodness, a man could starve to death in here trying to find the right doll.”

Jo giggled again and walked Jim to the Disney Princess dolls. “I like Elsa and Anna from _Frozen_ , Uncle Jim.”

He had no idea what _Frozen_ was, Spiderman and Batman, yes _Frozen_ , not so much. “Are they friends, Jo?”

“No, they’re sisters and their parents die, so it’s just the two of them.”

Fuck Walt Disney, Jim thought, why in the hell was he always killing people and breaking up families in these damn movies. Families broke up enough in real life without kids having to deal with it in movies too. “Well, I guess we’ll have to get them both, huh?”

“Can my ‘lowance buy both? She asked, holding up her prized ten dollar bill Bones had given her as her reward for behaving so well.

“No bunny.” Her face sank. “But I’ll buy the other sister to celebrate us becoming a family, okay?”

“Yay!” She danced down the toy aisle as Jim put both dolls into the cart. He grabbed a double stroller further down the aisle and stuck that in the cart too.

“Thank you Uncle Jim. I love you.”

“I love you too, bunny, now let’s go look at the cool boy toys.”

Jim grabbed some new Superman toys for Jake and some Spiderman toys he knew they had at their house. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to have some things for him at Bones’ house. He’d do the same with Joanna. Further down the aisle, he grabbed a lego replica of the Millennium Falcon for them all to build together.

“How about some books, Jo?”

“I love books.” She started dancing again in the store. He’d have to loop back and grab her a tutu or two-two.

They spent an hour in the book section, reading and sharing books back and forth. He told her to grab some of her favorites to keep at his house and he grabbed some others he thought Jake would like in addition to the new books Joanna had picked out. He put their selections into the cart which was getting pretty full. What the hell, Jim thought. “Okay bunny, let’s go look at tutus and tiaras and then we’ll be all done.”

By the time they were checked out of the store it was 12:30pm and Jim’s tummy was rumbling. He fired off a quick text to Bones to ask about lunch. Bones texted right back to say Jake wanted astronaut chicken, whatever the hell that was. Jim wrote back and told him it was Boston Market. They boxed the chicken in a plastic bubble that made it look like it was ready for space travel. Bones LOLed and asked him to bring back enough for all of them.

 

Bones’ eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the load of toys Jim brought into the house. Jo showed him her new dolls, stroller, books and tutus. Bones pulled him aside and grabbed his wallet out of his pants.

“Put that away, Bones.”

“Jim, you spent a fortune here, let me help.”

“I did spend a fortune and that was my choice. Put it away Bones, please.”

He did as Jim asked. “Don’t think we’re not gonna talk about this later when we’re alone.”

“Fair enough.” He kissed Bones. “I didn’t get to the grocery store, but I’ll run out after lunch, okay?”

Bones kissed him back. “Okay.”

 

Jim flew through the supermarket, wanting to finish before the kids woke up. He had a powerful urge to make out with his boyfriend. He still couldn’t believe he and Bones were together and that Bones was okay discussing marriage. He had been looking at him when Jake asked if he would marry Jim and all Jim saw on his face was surprise and happiness when he answered, plus the look of pure bliss on his face when Jake called him “Daddy” was amazing. Jim never could have seen this coming. How had he become so blessed?

Both kids were still asleep when Jim got back. It seems they had to play with their new toys before Bones would let them nap. Jim laughed as Bones told him the story.

“How’s Jake’s arm?”

Bones hugged him. “Still a bit sore.” Bones said into his neck.  “He will be for awhile, but I think he’ll be okay on the children’s Tylenol. I’d rather not give him any more narcotics, but I have them if he needs them.”

“Thank you for taking such good care of our little guy, Bones.” He felt Bones hold on tighter.

“You’re welcome, Jim. I love him so much and when he called me ‘Daddy’ this mornin my heart just about exploded.”

“Mine too, Bones.”

“Do you have any children’s Tylenol at home?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Take some with you when you go home on Monday, it’s why I put two bottles on the shopping list.”

“I kinda want to stay here Bones.” Jim smiled at him.

“I kinda want you to stay too.” They laughed then kissed.

 

“Jim, let’s talk about money.” Bones said as he came up for air. He walked to the dining room table and sat down.

Jim sighed. I was hoping for a make out session with my hot, new boyfriend.” He pouted.

“Lucky bastard.” Bones said. “Kiss him once for me, will ya?”

Jim laughed and sat down at the table in what had become “his” spot, across from Bones with the kids on either side of him.

“Tell me honestly about your financial situation.”

“Wow, right to final Jeopardy, huh Bones?” Bones laughed. “I have my salary from Home Depot, plus a trust fund of sorts from my father.”

“Trust fund?”

“Well, that’s what I call it. He was killed in a car accident when I was just a kid. There was money from insurance and from a lawsuit. My mother put it aside for me and I never touched it until we bought the house here in Georgia. There’s money enough to pay for my degree and to pay the mortgage, taxes and some bills until I graduate in two years. Home Depot pays the rest and takes care of food, gas and incidentals.  My budget is close, not tight and I’m trying to save for the holidays too.”

Bones nodded. He was proud of Jim for having that job and for taking care of his responsibilities while planning for their future. He reached out a hand to Jim across the table. “I’m sorry about your father, Jim.” He nodded. “My turn, I guess. I make a good salary at the hospital. It pays for the house and our lifestyle with a lot left over. I want to share our lifestyle with you and Jake, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about it. I enjoy spending money on the people close to me and that now includes you and Jake. Do you think you can live with that, Jim?”

Jim thought about it. Could he be okay with Bones paying for things, buying gifts and offering to help out like he’d done with the toy store bill? “You have to let me contribute, Bones. You can’t be my sugar Daddy.”

“Tell you what Jim. You contribute all you want, so long as you’re honest with me. You tell me if something is too much or if the budget is too tight and you let me worry about the rest, deal?”

Jim nodded, he could live with that.

“Now, let’s talk about me bein’ your sugar Daddy.” Bones eyes lit with passion as he got up from his chair and stalked to Jim. He pulled out Jim’s chair and sat on his lap. He leaned down to kiss Jim as he ran his hands under Jim’s shirt. He canted their hips together and moaned as their erections nudged each other. “You gonna let me take care a you, Jimmy? Hmm?”

“Fuck, Bones.” Jim panted

“Didn’t hear a yes or a no, Jimmy.”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

Bones slid off his lap and onto the floor. He undid Jim’s button and zipper and reached his hand in to rub Jim’s length.

His hand was hot and soft on Jim’s dick. “Bones.” Jim whispered.

He had a predatory smile on his face. “Lift up.” Bones said as he tapped Jim’s ass. Jim obeyed and Bones pulled his pants down to his ankles.  Jim’s cock was a thing of beauty, eight inches and thick. Bones felt his mouth water as he stared at it bobbing in front of his face.  He reached out to stroke Jim, slow and steady.

“Not enough Bones, need more, need your mouth on me.”

“What do we say, Jim?” Bones licked his plush lips.

“Fuck, Bones, please.”

He licked out at the head of Jim’s cock. Jim moaned and sunk his hands into Bones’ hair. He looked up at Jim and winked before he swallowed Jim down to the root. Bones could feel himself drooling all over Jim’s dick. He couldn’t get enough as he bobbed faster and faster. He could hear Jim moaning his name. This was heaven. He worked his tongue along Jim’s length as he started slamming his head down on Jim’s dick. He felt Jim get that little bit harder in his mouth and he slowed his pace almost to a stop.

“Booooones.” Jim cried. “No, don’t stop.”

Bones smiled around Jim’s dick and continued to slowly build him back up. He loved the way Jim was canting his hips up to thrust into his mouth. He could hear Jim whining in the back of this throat and knew he was getting close again.

“Bones, gonna come, please.”

Bones kept his pace and waited for Jim’s release to find him.

Jim cried out for Bones, tightening his hands in his hair as his cock began to spurt deep in Bones mouth.

Bones swallowed every drop. He looked up at his boyfriend. Jim’s pupils were blown and he was breathing heavy. He was smiling at Bones who leaned up to kiss him. Jim moaned at the flavor of himself on Bones’ tongue.

Bones pulled back as heard small footsteps on the stairs. Jim hopped up to yank his pants back on. He had just done the button on his jeans when the kids flew into the kitchen asking for cuddles and a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little family is coming together nicely!! 
> 
> Poor Bones having to hurt Jake in order to help him. We've seen a lot of Jim's relationship with Jo, in the weeks to come, we're going to see Bones and Jake's relationship change and grow as well.
> 
> I love the idea of Jim and Joanna reading books together, it melts my heart. 
> 
> Finally, the good stuff right? It only took eight weeks for it to come...no pun intended. Okay, it was totally intended!!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading and commenting!!


	9. Sleepover III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time with the McCoys.

“Who’s ready to build the Millennium Falcon?” Jim asked when he was drying the final breakfast dishes.

“Me, me, me.” Jake jumped up and down as he answered.

“Me, me, me.” Bones jumped with Jake.

Joanna sat quietly at the table. She had been quiet since she had woken up this morning.

“How ‘bout you, Jo?” Bones asked as he stopped jumping.

She shook her head and trudged away from the table toward the living room. Bones heard the television come on moments later.

“She okay?” Jim asked.

“No, it means trouble when she’s quiet like this.” Bones sighed. Jo never responded well to him when she got in this kind of mood. He wanted to be all things to his daughter, but was smart enough to know that wasn’t always possible. “Jim, would you go talk to her?” Bones felt the pinch around his heart as the words left his mouth, but knew this was for the best.

Jim’s eyes were full of understanding. He knew how hard it was for Bones to ask this of him. He wrapped Bones in a quick hug, kissing him quick and went off to find Jo.

Joanna was lying in the fetal position in the middle of the leather sectional, staring at the Disney Channel.

“Hey bunny, whatcha doing?” Jim sat on the floor in front of her.

“Watchin’ Disney.” Her voice was flat, so was the expression on her face.

“How come you don’t want to build the Millennium Falcon with us? It’s the coolest spaceship ever.”

She shook her head and rolled over, turning her back to Jim.

Jim started rubbing her back. “Talk to me, bunny.”

“Don’ wanna hurt Jakey again.” She mumbled into the sofa.

“What do you mean?” Jim thought he knew, but wanted to hear her say it so there would be no misunderstandings.

“Last time I played with him, his arm getted broked and he had ta go ta Daddy’s hospital.” She started to cry and Jim scooped her up into his arms.

“No bunny, what happened was an accident, it wasn’t your fault.”

“It was.” She sobbed.

“Hey Jake.” Jim called out. “C’mere buddy.”

Jim heard the pounding of Jake’s feet as he ran into the living room. “Hey, no running in the house, okay?” Jake nodded, Jim had no doubt he’d be running again in a few minutes. “Hop up here.” He shifted Joanna under one arm to make room for Jake under the other.  “Jo’s afraid that if she helps us build the Falcon, she might hurt you again.”

Jake shook his head no. “She would never hurt me, she’s my sister.”

Hearing Jake say that made her cry louder. She tried to tunnel under Jim’s skin.

Jake wrapped his good arm around her, like he’d seen his Daddy do a lot of times and patted her back, hard, but it was the thought that counted. “I shouldn’t have tried to be a monkey.”

“But I dared you to do it.” Her breath was hitching as she tried to calm back down.

“It was an accident and I got a really cool Spiderman cast.” Jake held it up proudly for Jo to see, again.

Jim held them tighter and could feel Jo relaxing against him. “So are we all gonna build together?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Jake bounced on Jim’s leg as he yelled. “You too, Jo.”

“YES, YES, YES.” They yelled together. Jake tugged her off Jim’s lap to run into the kitchen.

“Nicely done.”

Bones’ voice coming from the doorway startled Jim who turned to the doorway to smile at his handsome man. “How much of that did you hear?” Jim asked as he cupped Bones’ face in his hands.

“All of it.” Bones melted against Jim’s touch as they kissed each other.

Jim pulled back with a smile, “Let’s play.” Bones laughed.

 

“So, d’ya think I should keep Joanna home from school tomorrow with all of us?” Bones was adjusting the temperature of the water in the bathtub. It was time to take Jim swimming.

“Well, Bones, it’s not like tomorrow’s gonna be the day they teach everything.” Jim’s laugh was muffled as he shrugged out of his shirt.

Bones’ breath caught in his throat as he watched Jim take his shirt off. He loved Jim’s pale, freckled skin, it seemed such a contradiction that skin so pale was sun-kissed with freckles. He was also admiring the way his muscles bunched when he moved. He shook his head as if to clear it. “What were we talkin’ bout, Jim?”

“Little distracted there, Bones?” Jim held his eyes as he undid the button of his jeans and slid down the zipper.

Bones nodded, not able to take his eyes off Jim’s hands as they slowly pushed the material down his legs and off his feet.

“Keep Joanna home tomorrow. It will upset her to be at school without Jake.”

Bones nodded, too focused on the way Jim’s hands were now slipping under his own tee and onto his stomach. His fingers were warm and roughened from years spent working with his hands. He could feel Jim’s heat sink into his skin as Jim’s fingertips slid up his chest to brush against his nipples. Bones grabbed Jim’s hips and tugged him forward bringing their cocks together. Bones could feel Jim hot and hard against him, through the denim of his pants. He was wearing too many clothes for this, he decided as he hauled his tee over his head and then dove for the button on his pants.

Jim laughed and batted Bones’ hands away from his pants. “Let me.” Jim winked as he sank to his knees. Jim couldn’t decide if he wanted to rip Bones’ pants off and dive on his cock or if he should go slow and lick every inch of skin as he peeled Bones’ pants off.  

“Dammit, Jim, stop looking at me like I’m on the menu and take off my damn pants.”

Jim smirked up at him. “Anxious are we, Bones?”

“Fuck, get your damn hands on me, Jim, now.” Bones couldn’t wait much longer. He was bursting inside.

Jim gave him a mock salute and yanked his pants and briefs down to the floor. He tapped on each foot in turn to get Bones to lift up so he could free him of his clothes. Once Bones was naked he slid his eyes slowly up Bones’ tanned legs. He felt his own cock jerk in response at the cock he was now eye-level with, he wasn’t sure how, but he managed to keep moving his eyes up to look at the rest of Bones’ body, finally meeting his eyes.

“C’mere, darlin’.” Bones held out a hand and pulled Jim back to his feet. Their lips met and tongues tangled together as Bones walked Jim backward to the edge of the tub.

Jim broke their kiss and carefully stepped into the tub. The water temperature was warm and he could smell the pine scented bubble bath Bones had added to the bath. He settled himself into the tub, feeling the warm water wash up over his stomach and chest. “Water’s perfect, come join me.” This time Jim held out his hand to Bones.

“One sec.” Bones walked to the door and turned off the lights.

Jim stopped breathing when he saw Bones bathed in candlelight for the first time. He was the luckiest man on planet Earth.

Bones almost didn’t make it back to the tub alive. The candlelight was casting a warm, reddish glow to Jim’s perfect skin. He couldn’t believe all that sweet, creamy skin was his to touch as he pleased. His cock jerked hard as he imagined Jim’s hands on his own skin.

“You gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna get your ass in here and join me?”

Bones smiled at Jim and climbed into the tub, settling himself on Jim’s lap so that they were facing each other. Jim brought his wet, soapy hands up to move over Bones’ back, caressing and washing his skin as he went. Bones mimicked his moves exactly, touching Jim as Jim touched him.

“Close your eyes, Bones.” Jim whispered. He scooped warm water into his cupped hands and brought them up to Bones hair. Once his hair was wet, he massaged soap into his silky strands and he scrubbed at his scalp. Bones moaned as Jim continued to wash his hair, loving the slow way Jim was tending to his needs and caring for him. “Time to rinse.” Jim felt Bones shiver against him as he brought more water up to wash down over his head. Jim walked his fingers through Bones’ wet hair to make sure he hadn’t missed any soap.  “Open those gorgeous eyes for me, Bones.”

Bones felt his heart crash against his ribs when he opened his eyes to see the look Jim was giving him. It was filled with love and desire. Bones couldn’t decide which one thrilled him more. He bent forward to kiss Jim’s full lips as he brought his wet hands up to slick back the spun gold of Jim’s hair. He felt Jim giggle against his lips. “Somethin’ funny, Jim?”

“No one’s ever washed my hair before. Feels good, you feel good against me.” Jim reached out and pulled Bones a bit closer, lining their cocks up underwater. Both men trembled when they brushed against each other. “I know something that’s gonna feel a whole lot better.” Jim whispered into Bones’ skin. He grasped both of their cocks in his hand and started to slow stroke them together.

Bones kissed him hard and reached up to grab Jim’s face in his hands. Jim had barely touched him and he already knew he wasn’t going to last long. He’d make it up to Jim in round two. “Jimmm.”

“Feels so good, huh Bones? Your big cock rubbing against mine, feels so fuckin’ good. Waited so long to touch you like this, would have waited forever.” They kissed again as Jim’s hand continued to stroke them together.

“Not gonna last Jim.” Bones moaned against his lips.

“Me either. Look at me Bones, I wanna watch you come.” His hand sped up a bit and Bones whined, fighting for a bit more control.

Bones moved his hands to Jim’s shoulders and grabbed on for dear life. He did his best to keep his eyes open, staring into the bottomless depths of Jim’s blue eyes. His breath was hard and heavy and he knew he didn’t have much longer.

“That’s it baby, come for me.” Jim’s voice was deep and harsh.

Bones cried out for Jim as he began to pulse against Jim’s cock, he felt Jim’s cock spasm and he knew they were coming together. He could feel Jim’s hand digging into his hip, while the other hand continued to slowly stroke their erections.

“Fuck, Bones.”  Jim whispered as he released their flagging cocks. Jim started to laugh, low in his throat, he laid back against the back of the tub and held on to his stomach as he continued to laugh.

Bones had heard about people reacting this way after particularly strong or emotionally charged orgasms, but it was the first time he had ever seen it. Jim was beautiful, his full lips locked into a smile as he continued to laugh. Bones petted him until the giggles calmed down. He’d gladly take credit for Jim’s reaction.

 

“Don’t want you to go back home tomorrow, Jim.” Bones whispered as they lay tangled together much later in the dark.

Jim didn’t want to go back home either. He knew Jake would be okay without Bones to watch over him. He had been taking Children’s Tylenol since yesterday and had not needed Bones to give him another shot of pain meds. He would miss this, the falling asleep together, the waking up together, the spending every single moment of every day together. “Don’t want to go either, Bones.” Jim whispered into his hair. “I’ll miss this tomorrow night.”

“Me too.” Bones held on to Jim a bit tighter.

Jim wanted to do this again, wanted to spend an entire weekend together as a family. He’d had this idea floating around in his mind for a few weeks and maybe now was the time ask. “Wanna go camping, Bones?”

“Camping?” The thought of spending time in the woods with bugs and sleeping on the hard ground instead of a soft bed wasn’t exactly turning him on.

“Yeah, we’ll set two tents up in my yard, have a campfire, sing songs, roast marshmallows.”

“Camp in your yard, Jim?”

“No offense, Bones. You don’t really seem like an outdoorsmen to me.” Jim started to laugh.

Bones joined in. “What gave it away?”

Jim howled with laughter. “Will you do it, Bones? Go camping, for me?”

“Do anythin’ for you Jim. Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally got Jim into the big bath tub! Worth the wait, huh?
> 
> My heart broke for Jo and Bones in this chapter. She's such a sweet little girl and the idea she wouldn't play with Jake because she was afraid he'd get hurt again is amazing. I also love that Bones is a big enough man/father to ask for help. It's not easy to admit your not Superman, but Bones does it for the good of his little girl. 
> 
> I have some really exciting news about this story, two exciting bits of news actually. My friend KCgirl, gave me some really amazing ideas for things to come in this story. I was content to ramble with it, but now I have an end game. Never fear, we are far away from that. Thank you so much for your help, darlin! Jim and Bones thank you too!
> 
> My second piece of news has to do with my upcoming vacation. I am going to visit NaughtyPastryChef in South Carolina. During that time, we are going to the beach down in Hilton Head, for walks in a nature preserve and get this...WE'RE GOING TO GEORGIA!!!! We'll be spending some time in Savannah and then meeting up with ReadItHoney in Atlanta. We're going to the Georgia Aquarium too!! All of this stuff will be part of this fic! I am so excited to get to do this, you know from a research standpoint!! I am hoping to post pics here when those chapters start to post! I am out of my mind with the possibilities here! Oh and Southern Metaphors, I'm gonna pick up a heap of Southern metaphors!! So many in fact, ya'll 're gonna wanna slap yo mamas!! Or something...think of this little Yankee girl in the deep South!! HAHAHA!
> 
> A big thank to everyone reading faithfully every week!! Stop on by and say hello!!


	10. Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a phone call about Jake's past.

Jim and Jake walked back into their house after lunchtime on Monday. Bones had splurged for lunch, taking everyone out to the Rainforest Café. “Hell if you’re gonna all skip school, we might as well do somethin’ fun.” Bones had said. Jim couldn’t argue with that logic. What he could argue with and didn’t was Bones’ insistence that lunch was on him. He should be happy Bones was willing to do so much for Jake and him, but at the same time he knew he didn’t have the money in the budget this week for that meal.

“Happy to be home, Jake?”

“I miss Daddy Bones and Joanna.”

“Me too, buddy.” It was true, he did miss Bones a lot. Saying goodbye to them in the parking lot after lunch and driving off in different directions was much harder than Jim thought it would be.

“We’ll see Bones soon and you’ll see Joanna at school tomorrow.”

 

Later that night Jim was tucked into his bed alone. Jake wanted to sleep in his own bed like he had done at Bones’ house. Jim was all for him sleeping on his own, but lying in his big, empty, king-sized bed was pretty dammed lonely.  He picked up his phone and started going through the text messages that had accumulated since Friday. Some classmates and co-workers at Home Depot had written to ask about Jake. Jim sent off quick messages to everyone thanking them for their concern and telling them how Jake was doing. He finally looked at his voicemail box and there was a message from a number he didn’t recognize with an Iowa area code. Jim pressed play and put the phone on speaker.

“Mr. Kirk, this is Randolph Goodwin, attorney for the late Karen Lewis. I am returning your call in regard to the distribution of her personal effects. I will have some time on Tuesday around 10am to discuss this matter with you. Please return this call at that time. Thank you.”

Jim hung up the voicemail and called Bones.

“Hey, handsome, I was just thinkin’ about you.” Bones drawled into the phone.

“Yeah? Anything good?” Hearing Bones’ voice hurt. Jim missed this time of day with Bones most. After the kids were clean, read to and kissed goodnight, they would head off to Bones room and talk and cuddle or kiss. Jim could use a cuddle right about now.

“Just missin’ ya.” Bones hadn’t realized how difficult it would be saying goodbye today. They were only across town from each other, but now alone in his empty bed that smelled like Jim, if felt like they were separated by light years.

“Me too, Bones.” Jim went silent trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say about the lawyer.

“What’s wrong Jimmy? Can hear ya worryin’ from here.”

Jim huffed a small laugh, thank goodness Bones knew him so well. “There was a voicemail on my phone from the attorney. He was returning my call about Karen’s things.”

“And?”

“He has time to talk to me tomorrow around ten and I was wondering if maybe…”

“If maybe I would be there with you when you spoke with him?”

“Yeah, Bones, could you? I mean if you’re not busy.”

“If I’m not in surgery, Jim, I want to be there with you for this call.” Bones knew how important this call was both for Jim and for Jake. If there were no possessions to discuss, the attorney would have just said that in his message and not offered to waste precious billable hours with a non-paying client.

“Thanks, Bones.”

“You’re welcome darlin’. Now tell me what you’re wearin’.”

 

Jim didn’t sleep well. He spent the night tossing and turning. Several times he woke up reaching for Bones only to run his hands across the cold, empty space next to him. He knew part of it was missing Bones snuggled up close to his back, but knew the rest of the reason for his restless night was the call from the attorney. Jim was nervous about what he would have to say. When he woke for good at 5am, a thought struck him. If Karen had possessions set aside, why hadn’t the attorney told Jim about this sooner?

Jake was easier than usual to get out the door for school later that morning. He was anxious to show off his new cast to his classmates. Jim was a little disappointed to see Joanna was already in class when he got there with Bones nowhere in sight. He got a morning snuggle from his bunny girl and was out the door headed back to his truck. His phone dinged with a text as he was pulling the door closed.

[Bones: Sorry I missed you.]

[Jim: No problem, going for coffee, can I bring you something?]

[Bones: You mean besides those sweet lips?]

[Jim: LOL, your usual?]

[Bones: You remember my usual?]

[Jim: I remember everything about you, Bones. ;)]

 

Jim walked into the hospital half an hour later with coffee and muffins for Bones and a dozen donuts for the nurses. It never hurt to come armed with baked goods. The head nurse who had been there on Friday when Jake was admitted was at the desk today.

“Mr. Kirk, how is Jake doing?”

“Call me Jim and he’s great, thanks for asking. He went back to school today.”

“Hey, you’re here.” Bones said as he walked into the admissions area.

Jim forgot to breathe seeing Bones in blue scrubs and his white lab coat. He was sure Bones had been dressed in a similar manner on Friday, but with everything going on with Jake he hadn’t noticed how mouth-wateringly delicious his boyfriend looked in his work clothes.

Jim nodded at Bones, unable to command his brain to speak. He offered up the box of donuts to the nurse and Bones led him back to his office. Once the door was closed, Bones was smashing their lips together until they were both breathless and laughing.

“Missed you so much.” Jim said as he set their breakfast down on Bones’ desk.

“Missed you too, Jim. Let’s see what you brought us.” He snapped the lid open to the cup marked with his name and breathed deeply. The scent of dark roast hit his nose and he knew Jim had gotten his coffee just right. He dug into the pastry bag and brought out two peach muffins. Bones smiled at Jim. It wasn’t a big thing, remembering what kind of coffee and muffins he liked, but it meant the world to Bones that Jim cared enough to remember the little things.

“So, tell me what you’re expecting from this call, Jim.” Bones said around a mouthful of muffin.

“Not really sure Bones, I mean, if there wasn’t any property to talk about, I figure he would have said so in his message, right?”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“I also wondered though, if there are possessions or things of Jake’s, why did it take a phone call from me for this guy to tell me about them?” Jim had been chewing this question over in his mind all morning long.

“I wondered the same thing, Jim. Guess you’re gonna have to ask him.” Bones reached his hand across his desk. Jim took it and held on.

 

“Ah yes, Mr. Kirk.” Attorney Goodwin said. “How is young Jacob?”

“He’s well, Sir and having a great time in kindergarten.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Mr. Kirk. I will admit to being a bit worried when you moved him out of state.”

“It’s the best decision I’ve ever made.” He winked at Bones. “Did Karen leave anything behind of Jake’s, baby pictures or old toys?”

“Yes, there are five boxes for the two of you in a storage locker, here in Iowa City.”

“Why didn’t you mention these things before?”

“It was Karen’s wish that you not be told about these things until you asked for them.  A last test to make sure you were a worthy father for Jacob.”

Jim looked down at Bones’ desk and shook his head. He felt tears well in his eyes. Bones reached out a hand to rest on top of his own. He knew he wasn’t worthy of being Jake’s father when they met, but it still hurt to be reminded of those selfish, early days. 

Jim cleared his throat. “How can I get these boxes?”

“Tell me where you would like to have them shipped and we will send them out today along with a bill for the shipping charges.”

Jim’s heart sank. Shipping charges for five boxes just wasn’t in the budget this week. Seeing Jake’s things would just have to wait.

Bones saw the look of disappointment on Jim’s face. It was the same look he’d seen yesterday when Bones mentioned taking the kids for lunch. The look that said Jim couldn’t afford something. “Mr. Goodwin, my name is Doctor Leonard McCoy. I am a close friend of Jim and Jake’s. Can you please send the boxes and the bill to…”

Jim couldn’t believe what Bones was doing, again, stepping in and offering to pay for something. And why the fuck was Bones giving the attorney _his_ address and not Jim’s? Jim was finishing this mental rant in his head just as Bones was pressing the “end” button on Jim’s phone, disconnecting the call.

“What the fuck, Bones?” Jim was livid.

Bones could see the heat in Jim’s eyes and could hear anger in Jim’s voice. He didn’t understand what the hell had just happened. “Jim, what’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter, Bones, is you throwing your money around again, that’s what’s the matter. I thought we agreed we’d talk about this before you just swoop in like my charity angel.”

“Now, Jim.” Bones started. He got up from his desk and walked around to Jim. He reached out to touch Jim’s face and Jim batted his hand away. Bones backed away.  “I could see the look in your eyes, Jimmy and I just wanted to help you and Jake. It’s not charity and you know that.” Bones prayed Jim knew that.

“What look in my eyes, Bones? The poor look? Is that what you mean?” Jim was yelling.

Bones wasn’t sure how to calm Jim down, but he figured the truth was his best option in this situation. “Yeah, Jim, the look that says, ‘not in the budget this week.’”

Bones’ honesty stopped Jim cold, but not cold enough to stop the freight train of righteous indignation barreling through Jim at the moment. “Why’d you give him your address, Bones? So you could hold it over my head that you had to help out poor Jim?” Fuck, he sounded pathetic.

“No, Jim.” Bones said softly. “It was so you would have a private place to keep these things without Jake being able to find them until you were ready to show them to him.”

Well, fuck, Jim thought. He should just have his name changed to James Tiberius Perfect Asshole. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. He’d just been a complete and total fucking asshole to the best person he’d ever known in his life. He wouldn’t be surprised if Bones threw him out on his ass.

It killed Bones to see Jim like this, ripped apart and crying. He could see that Jim hadn’t slept well last night and wondered how much of it had to do with being alone and how much had to do with his nervousness over this call today, throw in the fact that the shipping costs weren’t in Jim’s budget and this was a perfect storm. Bones tried reaching out to Jim again, placing his hands on Jim’s hair.

Jim cried harder when he felt Bones’ hands on his head. He heard Bones shift himself down to his knees on the floor in front of Jim and felt his hands slide down to hug him close.

“I know how hard this is for you, darlin’, the money and not knowing what’s in those boxes. We’ll figure it out, together, Jimmy, I promise.”

“Scared of those boxes, Bones. I’m scared to see what those first four years were like for Jake without me. Scared there’ll be pics of him with another father.” Jim held on tighter and cried harder. It felt better to confess his greatest fear to Bones.

He had a feeling that’s what was making Jim so upset and he’d been there himself. He hated pictures Jocelyn had taken of Joanna with other men and could only imagine what it would be like for Jim to see something like that. Bones had been there for the most important moments of Joanna’s life, but Jim had never been given that option. “Whatever you need, Jimmy, you just tell me. We can go through the boxes together if you’d like. Or if you want to be alone with them, that’s fine too. Whatever you need, baby, I’m here for. I’m here for you.”

“Sorry I was so horrible to you, Bones. That wasn’t fair, you were doing something wonderful for me and I was a complete dick.”

Bones laughed. “Yeah, you were, Jim. Just promise me you’ll remember this day the next time I’m being a total dick and remember to go easy on me, okay?”

Jim nodded. “I don’t know how to thank you for doing this, Bones.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a kiss.”

Bones got his wish. Jim leaned in to kiss Bones, gently. He was the luckiest bastard alive to be holding this man in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on it taking ten weeks to get to Jake's past, we should have gotten to this in week five. However, as is often the case with Jim and Bones, I go where they tell me, so here we are in week ten. We are going to find out about what's in those boxes next week.
> 
> We all know how emotional Bones is, half of Spock's lines in TOS are about this very thing. I love the way he stays calm and logical (snort) when Jim is melting down. Jim has so much pride when it comes to money. Thankfully this is an area of growth for Jim.
> 
> Let me know how you're liking this story, my door is always open!
> 
> Continued thanks to NaughtyPastryChef and ReadItHoney for passing their eyes over this and keeping me on track!


	11. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim reads a letter from Jake's mother.

Jim was humming an Eric Church song under his breath as he unloaded a pallet of twenty pound bags of mulch in the garden center at Home Depot.

Bones was standing behind a row of baby magnolia trees watching Jim work. He loved the way Jim moved and how tight his khaki’s were across his ass. Bones shook his head, he needed to stop gawkin’ and start talkin’. “Hey, there.” He said as he stepped out from behind the cover the trees provided.

“Hey, Bones.” Jim’s whole face lit up when their eyes met. “What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with our kids?”

“They’re tied up outside the car, but I left them plenty of water.”

Jim’s eyes bugged out of his head. Bones laughed at him.

“Just kidding, Jim.” Bones wanted to lean in and kiss him, but they hadn’t yet talked about their relationship outside their homes, so he refrained. That conversation would keep.  “Kids are at school for the arts and crafts workshop. I have a feeling macaroni necklaces are in our future.”

“We’re getting bling, Bones?”

“Sure hope so, Jim.”

“Wish I could take a break with you, but I’m not scheduled until later.”

“That’s okay, just wanted to see you for a few minutes and I didn’t come empty handed.”

“Oh?”

Bones reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring with three keys on it. “Your boxes came today, from Iowa and well, I put them in the empty bedroom down the hall from Joanna’s room.” He handed Jim the keys. “Big silver one opens the front door, little silver one the garage and the gold one opens that bedroom.”

Jim’s mouth hung open as he listened to Bones explain the keys on the ring. Just two days ago, he had been the biggest jerk as Bones had spoken to the attorney and offered to have the boxes shipped to his house, along with the hefty bill and now here he was handing Jim the keys to his home along with a private room for him to go through Karen and Jake’s things.

“We can discuss what you having the keys to my house means later, but for now, I want you to be able to get to Jake’s things whenever you like.” Bones was watching Jim’s reaction carefully. He was hoping Jim would accept this gift for what it was and not be upset like he was the other day.

“Wish I could hug you right now.” Jim said in a low voice. He was fighting to keep control of his emotions and it wouldn’t do to cry in front of the mulch and baby trees.

Bones huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I’d hug the mulch outta ya, Jim.”

Jim laughed, finally able to rope his weepier emotions back under control. “Thanks Bones, this means a lot to me and yeah, I’d like to talk later about what the keys mean. It’s time, I think.”

Bones nodded his agreement. “I should go, don’t want your boss to get mad that you’re talking to me.”

“If you wanna keep me outta trouble, grab a bag of mulch on your way out.”

 

Jim spent the rest of the day rubbing his fingers against the new set of keys in his pocket. He was still unable to believe all Bones had done for him with having the boxes sent to Georgia and now with him giving Jim a room in his house to go through everything. It was too much.

Jim parked his truck in Bones’ driveway and debated using his new keys or ringing the doorbell like he always did. He rang the bell, figuring they should talk about things before he just started walking right into Bones’ house.

Bones wondered what Jim would do when he came to pick up Jake from his shift at work. Would he ring the bell or use his key? The doorbell ringing out gave him his answer. He had figured Jim would ring the bell and couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Jim wasn’t going to walk right in like he lived here, because that’s what Bones wanted. If spending last weekend together and spending the last few nights alone had taught him anything, it was that he wanted Jim and Jake here, permanently. Bones sighed. He knew that was another conversation that would keep for another day.

“Hey Bones.” Jim said as he slipped into his arms and held on tight.

“Hi baby.” Bones murmured into Jim’s ear. “Missed you, how was your day?”

“My day was good.” Jim grinned as he pulled away. “This gorgeous man stopped by and gave me the keys to his castle today.”

“Interesting, you gonna ride off into the sunset with this Prince Charming, Jim?”

Jim’s eyes lit with desire as he got a mental image of Bones “riding” him. He nodded his head. He was about to lean in and kiss his beautiful boyfriend when he heard Jake yell for him.

“Daddy!”

Jim had a second to react before forty pounds of lightning streaked into his arms. Jo was close on his heels and she crashed into his arms a moment behind Jake. “Hey, no running in the house, but since you’re both here, I want lots of cuddles.”

“Come see your surprise, Daddy.” Jake was tugging his hand toward the kitchen.

“Yeah, Daddy Jim, come see your surprise.” Jo chimed in.

Jim felt his heart stop in his chest when Joanna called him “Daddy Jim.” Jim couldn’t believe how full his arms and his life had become in the last few weeks.

There were two wrapped presents sitting at Jim’s spot at the dinner table. They were wrapped as only five years old could do, with tape everywhere and half the present showing anyway.

“I wonder what these presents could possibly be?” Jim cooed, the kids giggled at each other, excited for their surprises to be revealed.

Jim opened the first one and it was a blue and red macaroni necklace. “O.M.G. Is this a Spiderman necklace?” He put the necklace on and scooped Jack into the air peppering his face with kisses. “I love it, Jake. Thanks buddy.”

Jim picked up the second present and it was a pink macaroni necklace.

“It’s a princess necklace, Daddy Jim.” Jo was smiling sweetly at him.

“Will you put it on me?” Jim thought his heart would explode from all of the love inside it. Jo slipped the necklace around his neck and he scooped her up, giving her the same number of squishy kisses he’d given Jake. He turned around to look at Bones and noticed he was now wearing two identical macaroni necklaces and he pointed in question.

“They both wanted to make one for each of us.”

“We’ve got the best kids ever, Bones.”

“Yeah, ‘cause they got the best Dads ever.” They gave each other a high-five.

 

Everyone had been so excited about macaroni jewelry that Bones decided to forgo the chicken he had taken out for dinner in favor of ordering pizza. Before Jim knew it, it was bedtime and he and Jake were saying their goodbyes. It got harder and harder for him to say goodnight to Bones and not be snuggled against his bare chest as he said it. They were going to have to talk about this and soon. Maybe after the kids were in bed Friday night. Jim was looking forward to their “camping” trip and sitting in front of the fire pit might be the perfect time to talk about their future.

The only down note of the night was that between the excitement of Jo calling Jim “Daddy” and having pizza, Jim had no time to look at the newly arrived boxes from Jake’s past.

 

Jim decided to skip class on Friday. It was only one class and this was much more important. Jim sent off a quick text to let Bones know his plans. He didn’t feel right just going over there without Bones being home.

[[Gonna break in my new key today.]]

[[Thought you might.]]

[[Gonna take kids to lunch then shopping for the camping trip. Need anything special? ;)]]

[[Just you, Jim.]]

 

It was the strangest feeling, standing at Bones’ front door with no one home. Jim used his key and walked in; he wondered if he was being silly thinking this was a momentous step in their relationship. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Jim’s bedroom door was shut and locked. He used the little gold key to unlock it and was shocked at what he saw. There was a desk with a computer set up on it and a small sitting area with a love seat. Five boxes sat in front of the small couch. Jim walked around the desk where he saw a letter sitting on the desk blotter. He sat down and ripped open the envelope, noticing a framed picture of the four of them together. It was from the Rainforest Café the other day. One of the wait staff had been kind enough to take their picture with the elephants.

_Jim,_  
_Welcome to your office!_  
_The desk and the computer are from my old office downstairs, they have been sitting up_  
_here unused for the last six months. I’m not sure why I held onto these things, but now_  
_the reason why is crystal clear. They were meant to be yours. This is your place in my space._  
_Love,_  
_Bones_

Jim’s heart clenched hard in his chest. He was once again blown away by Bones’ thoughtfulness and generosity. Jim walked to the five boxes lined up like soldiers in front of the small plaid couch. The first one had a UPS mailing envelope attached to the top. Jim pulled the zip tab and reached inside. He pulled out a white envelope with his name written on it. Jim took a shuddering breath and ripped open the flap. He pulled out a letter and a DVD.  He was terrified.

Jim had spent so many nights wondering how different his life would have been if he had been involved with Jake from the beginning of his life. He spent many more nights wondering why Karen had never called to tell him about Jake. He had a sinking feeling a woman on her deathbed would pull no punches about answering this question. He took one more deep breath and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Jim,_

_I don’t have a lot of time left to me and with what’s left I have to explain why_  
_I never told you about Jake. I was a lonely woman and you were a one night_  
_stand with a criminal past. I tried to look you up when I found out I was pregnant_  
_and you had just been arrested (again) for drunk and disorderly conduct. I decided_  
_then and there that Jake would be my son and mine alone. I was wrong to do this to_  
_both of you. It was wrong to keep you from each other. I know my writing this won’t_  
_make up for the four years you lost._

_Take care of him, Jim. He is a sweet boy with a giving spirit. He is always smiling and_  
_he loves big. He gets that from you along with his eyes. He was my ray of sunshine_  
_and now he is yours. Enjoy every second with him. Trust me when I say it goes by in_  
_a flash._

_I instructed that all of my possessions go to charity with the exception of what I had_  
_boxed for you and Jake. There should be pictures and mementos of me included in_  
_these things. Please be a kinder parent than I was to you, Jim and share me with_  
_our son._

_The DVD is of Jake’s birth._

_Tell Jake Mommy is his angel and I will always be watching over him, watching over_  
_you both. Tell our son I love him to the moon and back._

_Karen_

Jim was sobbing as he read the letter. He clutched it and the DVD to his chest and cried for a young woman gone too soon, for a mother who would never again get to hold her little boy. He cried for Jake who had hugged his mommy goodbye one morning and had never seen her again.

He picked up the phone and dialed Bones.

“Jim, how ya doin’?”

Jim sobbed into the phone unable to say anything.

“Are you hurt Jim? Tap the phone once if you’re not hurt.”

Jim tapped and sobbed.

“Tap once if you want me to come home.”

Jim tapped twice hoping Bones would understand that meant no.

“Tough luck, comin’ home anyway. What the hell good is vacation time if you can’t spend it with someone you love? I’m on my way, Jimmy. You hold tight.”

Jim tapped once- I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eric Church song Jim is humming is Springsteen, in case you were wondering!
> 
> Jake's mother was severely injured in a car accident. There was nothing doctors could do to save her but she had time to make her last wishes about Jake known and to write the letter to Jim. 
> 
> Do kids even make macaroni necklaces anymore?? LOL
> 
> What I love about Bones is his patience. Not just his patience with dealing with Jim and Jim's feelings, but his patience in dealing with his own. There are some big things he knows they are going to need to discuss such as public displays of affection, living together and sex. Instead of diving right in, Bones is going to bide his time and wait until the right opportunity comes along. He's right, the conversations will keep. I've always been one of those people who just blurts stuff out, so writing a character with self control is pretty damn interesting for me! 
> 
> We have finally gotten to the "I love yous." You all knew they were in love with each other! What did you think of Bones letting it slip out? What about Jim tapping on the phone to say it back? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on this story!
> 
> Next week I will be coming to you from SAVANNAH, Georgia!!!!


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones go through a box from Jake's past.

Bones drove much faster than the posted speed limit. _Dammit_ , he thought. He should have anticipated something like this would happen when Jim started looking into Jake’s past. He had been scared to death when he answered Jim’s call and had only heard Jim sobbing into the phone. Once he had gotten Jim to communicate he was not physically hurt, by tapping into the phone he was able to calm down himself and figure out what had Jim in such a state of upset.

Bones screeched the tires of his BMW as he pulled into the driveway and was running to the house, fumbling with his keys. “Jim?” He shouted out as he took the stairs three at a time and rushed into the small bedroom that was now Jim’s office.

Jim was sitting on the small loveseat cradling a tearstained piece of paper and DVD. Bones took a moment to catch his breath and noticed Jim’s face was still wet with tears. “Jimmy, you okay?” Bones sat next to him and pulled Jim onto his lap.

Jim tucked his head under Bones chin and was just content to be held. Jim held the wet letter out to Bones who read it quickly. He felt anger and tears prick at the back of his eyes. He knew Jim had a troubled past with the law and also knew he had cleaned up his act once he found out about Jake. Karen had made a serious error in judgment when she deemed Jim Kirk unfit for fatherhood. “M’sorry, Jim. She was wrong about you. You know that, right?” Bones was rocking Jim in his arms, glad Jim was allowing Bones to comfort him in this way.

“She was right, Bones.”Jim rasped. His voice was quiet and hoarse from crying. “I wasn’t a good person back then.”

“You made mistakes, Jim, same as the rest of us. You changed your entire life around when you found out about Jake all of those months back. What makes you think you wouldn’t have responded the same way five years ago?”

Jim hadn’t thought about it that way before. He had never hesitated in making Jake a part of his life. He had fallen in love with the little boy before he had ever laid eyes on him. Becoming a father had been the most natural thing in the world to him. Jim sat up and took Bones’ face in his hands. “I am so lucky to have you in my life.” He leaned in and gave Bones a tender kiss, filled with all of the love in his heart. “You’re right, I would have wanted to become a part of Jake’s life from the beginning if I had known about him.”

“What’s the DVD?” Bones had a feeling it was baby videos of a tiny Jake and his heart clenched in his chest thinking about what seeing that would do to Jim.

“It’s the video of Jake’s birth.” Tears started swimming in Jim’s eyes again at the thought that he missed that special moment.

“You wanna watch it?” Bones was carding his hands through Jim’s hair hoping their connection would help to soothe Jim.

“You’ll watch it with me?”

“A course I will, Jimmy. It’s not like I haven’t seen that sorta thing before.” Jim snorted and Bones laughed with him. It felt good to see the smile come back to Jim’s handsome face.

Several minutes later the disk was loaded into the computer on the desk. Jim’s finger hovered over the mouse button. He knew his life was going to change again, seeing this video wouldn’t be the same as being there, but he would be able to see his son as he took his first breath. Jim clicked the button and held his breath.

The scene playing out before them was the end of Karen’s labor and the perspective of the shot was someone standing at her side. Karen’s face was sweaty and determined in her exertion and she was silent and brave as a tiny Jake slid from her body and into the hands of the doctor who called out, “It’s a boy.”

Jim started weeping again and Bones wasn’t ashamed to admit he was crying as well. He laid his head on top of Jim’s as watched as the video continued to play out. A wet Jake was placed on Karen’s chest and she reached out to touch her newborn son, running her fingers against his tiny face and telling him she would love him forever.  A nurse took the baby away and brought him back several minutes later all cleaned up and swaddled in a soft blanket. Karen held the baby up to the camera. She was all smiles as she announced. “Say hello to Jacob James Lewis.”

“James?” The off camera voice of the person holding the camera asked.

“After his father.” She said softly, cuddling her tiny son. The video ended.

Jim turned to Bones who was standing behind the desk chair and buried his face into Bones middle. Bones wrapped his arms around Jim and held him through the storm.

Bones pulled back when Jim had calmed down a bit and he crouched down so he would be at eye level with Jim.  “You okay, Jim?” Bones was cradling his face.

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Jim had a look of wonder on his face tinged with sadness.

Bones wished he could take the sadness away from Jim. It chilled him to his bones to think about not being there when Joanna had been born. His gut clenched in response. “Come here.” Bones urged Jim out of the desk chair and into his arms. “It was pretty amazing. Do you think there are more home movies in those boxes?”

“Only one way to find out.” Jim hugged him tighter, trying to draw as much strength as he could from Bones. “I’m glad you’re here, glad you didn’t listen to me tapping at you not to come home. And I love you too.” He whispered into Bones neck.

Bones felt himself stiffen up. He figured with as upset as Jim was he probably hadn’t picked up on his slip of the tongue when he talked about using vacation time to be with people he loved. “Didn’t think you heard me say that, Jimmy.”

Jim looked up into Bones’ eyes which were flecked with gold today. He would never forget how they looked in this moment. Jim had never said the words before, well not to anyone who wasn’t family and he was feeling a little shy and uncertain saying them out loud. “I heard you and I tapped back into the phone to say it back to you.”

“That’s what the tap meant?” Bones had felt his heart clench when that sound reached his ears. He hadn’t allowed himself to imagine, ‘I love you, too’ was Jim’s intended message back to him.

“I’ve never said the words before.” Jim was smiling.

Bones could see the confidence in Jim’s eyes. It was a hard day for him, being surrounded by his past. It felt good and right to take a step forward into their future together. “I do love you, Jim, so much. I wanted to do this right and make it special, but it just kinda slipped out today.”

“I love you, Bones.” It was reflected in his eyes and it made Jim feel stronger just saying the words out loud. “It is special. Every time you say it will be special to me.”

Bones brushed his lips against Jim’s, both men kept their eyes open, staring into their future as they kissed each other.

“Will you go through the first box with me, Bones?” Jim asked against Bones’ kiss swollen lips.

Bones nodded and captured his lips again. He felt a tremor run through his own body at the thought of what was packed away from Jake’s past. He stepped back and led Jim to the couch.

Jim reached into his pants for his keys which had a small Swiss Army knife on the chain. He pulled out the blade and sliced into the packing tape. He took a deep breath and met Bones’ eyes. Bones put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as Jim opened the flaps of the box.

Jim pulled out a thin photo album with the words, “Watch Me Grow” on the front cover. He handed it to Bones.

“This must be Jake’s baby book.” Bones marveled, running his hands along the cover.

“What’s that?” Jim had no idea what a baby book was.

“It’s a book you write in and add pictures to for all of the milestones in a baby’s life. When he took his first steps or spoke his first words.” Bones saw Jim’s face crumple. He knew Jim was feeling a wave of grief over missing those first wobbly steps or the first time Jake crowed out the word “NO.”

There was so much Jim had missed, so many milestones and happy times. The weight of grief and guilt threatened to pull him under. He could feel Bones’ hand on his shoulder, strong and sure. He needed Bones’ strength more than ever. He reached into the box and pulled out a soft blue blanket. Jim brought the blanket to his nose and could smell soap and something else which was uniquely Jake. He rubbed his fingers in the soft material and saw Bones reach over to do the same.

“He was so well loved, Jim. I know it’s not much, but at least take comfort in that, darlin’.” Bones kissed his temple.

Jim set the blanket on his lap and reached into the box for the last item. It was a parcel of letters held together with a tied blue ribbon. He could see the handwriting on the top one read, “June 5, 2008.” He flipped to the second envelope which read, “June 5, 2009.” There were five letters in all starting on the day Jake was born and ending with Jake’s 4th birthday. Jim sighed when he thought that would be the last birthday letter she would ever write to her son.

“What do you want to go through first, Jim, the book or the letters?”

“The book.” Jim mumbled. He felt like he was in a daze. Seeing Jake’s past spread out before him was overwhelming.

Bones opened the cover of the book and was greeted by the official hospital picture taken of Jake. His face was tiny and scrunched up. Bones laughed remembering all the times that he had seen that very look on Jim’s face.

“Oh, god. I make that face all the time, don’t I?” Jim started to laugh.

Bones could only nod. He was laughing too hard to speak. He flipped to the next page which had a baby shower invitation taped to it. Bones flipped again and there were pictures of the day Jake was born. The baby was tiny and never out of the arms of his mother. The next page was filled with baby milestones, the first time he rolled over was August 1st, his first tooth was November 13, his first word, “Mama” on December 23. Just in time for Christmas, Jim thought as he fought hard against the tears he felt welling up again. Bones flipped the page again and there were pictures of Jake standing by himself. A little blonde cherub wearing a diaper and a tiny Spiderman tee, his arms pinwheeled out for balance. The date listed for his first steps was March 22. Jim gasped when he read the date.

“What is it, Jim?”

“The date of his first step, Bones.” Tears were falling down his face and he started to giggle.

“March 22, Jim. What of it?”

“It’s my…” Jim was full out laughing now. “Birthday.” He managed before giggling again.

“Jake took his first steps on your birthday?” Jim nodded and Bones waited for the crash. Jim was laughing now, but soon he would be crying over missing this moment in Jake’s life and Bones would be there to catch him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am coming to you live from South Carolina this morning! In just a few short hours I will be back in GEORGIA. I am completely awed and amazed to be down here and able to do research for this story in Doctor McCoy's backyard! I will be forever grateful to NaughtyPastryChef for hosting me and for loving me, oh and for chauffeuring me around. Funny story, I was ready to move to Georgia on final approach to the airport!!! An even funnier story happened on the way home from the Kroger. Dock of the Bay came on the radio, "I left my home in Georgia, headed for the 'Frisco Bay." To me, this song screams Bones!! Plus the line, "Sittin' here restin' my Bones." Yeah, Bones!
> 
> The "I love yous" are all out in the open now! I love that Jim feels stronger and more confident just saying those words. 
> 
> One note on the bundle of letters in the boxes. Jim isn't going to read them. He's going to put them away for Jake when he's older and knowing Jim, he will continue the tradition of birthday letters not only for Jake but for Joanna as well. 
> 
> Jake is just shy of 10 months old when he takes his first step. I know this is kind of early, although according to my baby book, I was walking at ten months, so maybe a first wobbly step isn't out of the question for Jake.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to NaughtyPastryChef who is sitting right next to me. It is amazing to hear both of us clicking away at our keyboards at the same time!! She is my inspiration, my friend, my beta, my voice of reason and so much more!! I am so happy she is a part of my life!
> 
> Savannah, in T-minus three hours and counting...


	13. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones pick the kids up from school and run head first into hatred.

Bones hated being right. Not long after Jim’s fit of the giggles over sharing his birthday with the day Jake had taken his first wobbly steps, Jim had crashed hard. Bones pulled him into his arms and held on as Jim cried for all he had missed in Jake’s early life. “Love you, Jimmy.” He kept whispering into Jim’s hair as he gently rocked his heartbroken love.

Jim was hiccupping against Bones’ chest. He was a disaster. His eyes were gummy and swollen from all of the tears he’d cried. His throat was sore and scratchy and his voice was hoarse. He took a deep breath against Bones’ neck and started kissing the soft skin beneath his lips.

“You okay, Jim?” Bones could feel him calm down bit by bit.

“Yeah, thanks for being here, Bones.” He couldn’t have done this without Bones’ support and couldn’t find better or stronger words to convey what he was feeling.

“There’s nowhere else I could have been than right here with you.” Bones shivered thinking about Jim being here alone and dealing with the emotions these items brought forward.

Jim looked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

“You mind if I come with you to pick up the kids and go to lunch with all ya’ll?”

Jim laughed. “All ya’ll?”

 Bones laughed with him, thankful to see the smile back in Jim’s eyes.  “You and Jake and Jo, all  ya’ll. You’re in Georgia now, boy, time you start talkin’ like you belong here.”

“Okay, Hoss.” Both men burst out laughing.

 

“Daddies.” Jake and Jo yelled as they flew to Jim and Bones at school. Everyone got cuddles.

Jim didn’t like the look one of the teachers was giving them. She looked on disapprovingly as Jim hugged Joanna and Bones held Jake. “Is everyone ready to go?” Jim asked.

“Gotta get my stuff, Daddy Jim.” Joanna kissed his cheek and he set her down.  Bones did the same with Jake and both kids ran off to the cloakroom.

“Is there a problem, Miss Hanover?” Jim asked as he sidled over to speak with the teacher.

“Yes, Mr. Kirk. That precious child calling you “Daddy” makes my blood run cold. Imagine that little girl growing up in the sinful home of two Sodomites. It’s not fitting for a young lady to be subjected to the horrors of your _relationship._ ” She held her arms tighter around herself as if to ward off a chill.

Bones had caught wind of the conversation and had moved in to block the children’s view of their teacher and her hateful words. “Just you watch where you cast the first stone, Ma’am.” Bones whispered, fake smile plastered to his face. “If either one of _MY_ children come home with the words ‘sinful’ or ‘sodomite’ you will be hearing from our lawyer. Are we crystal clear here, Miss Hanover?”

The ignorant teacher could only nod mutely as Bones and Jim walked the kids out of the classroom.

 

They had taken the kids to lunch and then shopping for food and camping supplies. Jim had almost lost his mind in the grocery store when he found large, square shaped marshmallows made specifically for making s’mores. He threw four bags into the cart under the frowny cat look on Bones’ face.

“Bones, I don’t think you understand, these marshmallows are MADE for s’mores.”

“OH I get it a’right Jim, I also get that I’ll be treating you for diabetes if you eat all four bags of those things. Not to mention the dentist bills we’ll be paying for the kids.”

Jim smiled bright and beautiful at Bones, remembering the look on his face when he said “my” kids to the teacher. Bones deserved a special treat for the way he handled that rotten hippopotamus. “It’s not just marshmallows, we have to get chocolate and graham crackers too, Bones.” Jim had bounced off to grab the other supplies.

Bones kept running the words of the kindergarten teacher through his mind. He knew not everyone they came across would approve of his relationship with Jim, but it surprised him that someone this close to his family would have no problem telling them straight out that she didn’t approve and then tell him how awful it was that his daughter would be raised around that kind of relationship. Bones was frowning.

“Hey,” Jim said, slipping his arm around Bones’ back. “Don’t let that stupid cow ruin this day for us. This is one of the greatest days of my life Bones and it’s only going to get better.” Jim kissed his temple and bent over to place several items into the shopping cart. He had gotten graham crackers and chocolate for the s’mores, but Bones also saw a large box of condoms and a bottle of lube as Jim placed them into the shopping cart.

Bones laughed, the day had just gotten a lot better.

 

“Maybe we should try reading the directions, Jim?” Bones giggled from the lawn. They had been trying to set up “camp” in Jim’s backyard for over an hour now and were not having much luck.

“How hard can it be to set up a four-person tent?” Jim was holding tent poles in his hands and staring and the flattened tent on the ground.

Bones grabbed for the empty box and reached in for the instructions. “Damn thing’s in Chinese.” He mumbled. “Best I can give you is a badly drawn diagram.” Bones held out the paper and laughed at the look on Jim’s face.

“Badly drawn, my ass.” Jim laughed out loud. “Jake could draw a better picture of how to do this.”

Thankfully, Bones figured out how to “thread” the bendy tent poles through the little fabric tunnels and managed to get the first tent set up. The second one went much faster as a result. They set them up side by side on the lawn with the fire pit a safe distance away. Jim gathered everyone around and set up his camera on the tripod. He set the timer and ran to join his family for pictures of Backyard Camp Out 2014.

 

Four chairs were drawn around the fire pit but two of them were empty. Jim was busy adding a square marshmallow to each of the roasting spits. He passed two across to Bones and Jake who were sharing one chair and kept the other two for Joanna and himself, who were sharing his chair. Jim was showing Joanna how to slowly turn her spit so the marshmallow would get golden brown all around. When he looked up to see what Bones and Jake were up to, he saw Bones’ marshmallow on fire.

“Uh Bones, I know you think these snacks are gonna give us diabetes and cavities, but don’t take it out on the poor marshmallow.” He giggled

“For your information, Jim. I like my s’mores crispy and burnt.” Bones smirked and stamped his foot for good measure.

“Yeah, me too, Daddy.” Jake called out, stomping his foot for emphasis as well.

“Fine, I’ll just sit here with my bunny girl and make s’mores like civilized people, while you cavemen do your own thing.” Jim loved that Jake was taking on Bones’ traits as his own.

Bones grunted and started making caveman noises. Jake joined in.

 

Once the kids were tucked in, read to and kissed goodnight, Bones grabbed a couple of beers from the cooler and moved to where Jim had spread out a blanket in front of the fire. Bones eased himself down next to Jim and slipped an arm around him, his head resting on Jim’s shoulder.

“Got a lot to talk about, Bones.” Jim rested his hand on Bones’ thigh and squeezed.

“Yeah, there’s the bitch teacher, keys to my house and the ‘I love yous’ to talk about.”

“Don’t forget the condoms and lube, Bones.” He felt Bones shiver next to him.

“Haven’t been able to get that off my mind. Just so you know, my night stand drawer is similarly equipped. You know, just in case.”

Jim could feel Bones’ face flush against his skin. “Never woulda guessed you’d be shy about sex.”

Bones buried his face deeper into Jim’s neck. “Lot to talk about, I guess, you know bottoms and tops and safe sex and all that.”

Jim had never seen anything cuter in his life than shy Bones. “Which do you prefer, baby?”

“Bottom.” Bones whispered.

Jim swung his body to the side and picked up Bones’ face in his hands. “I like the sound of that, you know.” He licked out at Bones’ lips. “You ever like it the other way too?”

Bones nodded and Jim could see the fire ignite in his green eyes. Jim pulled back, there was a lot they needed to talk about before this went any further. He kissed Bones’ nose and the other man snorted and batted him away.

“What are we gonna do about Miss Hanover, Jim?”

“Fuck, Bones. I’ve never been so mad in my life. It’s one thing to feel that way, but to say it out loud in a room full of kids, you know?”

“What would you think about private school?” Bones was willing to take both kids out of school now and pay for it all himself.

“Can’t run from this, Bones. Most private schools are religion based here in Georgia and that won’t help at all. No matter where we go, there will be people who hate seeing two men together.”

Bones sighed. “I know, Jimmy. I hate this for you and Jake.”

“Don’t ever say that, Bones. This is our life, one we are building together and every step we take, we take together. You know how much that little boy loves you. He sees you as his father too, same as Jo does with me.”

“It’s not fair, Jim. They’re gonna take a lotta shit from ignorant assholes because of our relationship.”

“We’ll just have to teach them how to deal with it, Bones.”

“Okay.” Bones snuggled back into Jim’s neck. “How are you feeling about what we saw in those boxes today?”

Jim’s mind had been consumed with thoughts of what they had seen this afternoon. There was still so much of Jake’s things to go through and the small amount they had seen today was overwhelming. “I’m okay, Bones. I can’t decide if we should go through it all at once, like pulling off a band-aid, or if we should go through it a bit at a time.”

Bones held Jim closer and felt his own heart speed up at the way Jim included him in his plans. “Maybe we should open the other boxes and see what’s in there and then go through the contents slowly after that? Some things may be easier to deal with than others.”

Jim kissed Bones’ temple. “Okay. Thanks for my office, Bones. Seeing that all of that was for me was pretty amazing.”

“I’ve wanted to give you the keys to the house for so long now, Jim. I want you and Jake with us all the time. I just don’t know how to say that.”

“Sounds to me like you just figured it out.”

“Maybe I did, Jim. What do you think?”

“About livin’ in sin with the man I love?”

“Yeah, ‘bout that.”

“I hate saying goodnight when you’re not in my arms.”

“I hate that too, Jimmy.”

“I worked so hard on this little house.” Jim sighed, knowing he wanted to live with Bones and Joanna more than he wanted his next breath.  “I hope whoever buys it next will be really happy here.”

“Is that a yes, Jim?” Bones breath caught in his throat waiting for Jim’s answer.

“Well now you didn’t really ask me right and proper, now did you?”

Bones laughed and got up on one knee. “James Tiberius Kirk, will you move in with me?”

Jim felt tears shine in his eyes again. It had been an emotional rollercoaster of a day. “I would love to, Leonard Horatio McCoy.”

Bones bent forward to kiss him. “We’ll never have to say goodnight from separate beds again, Jim.”

“Love you so much, Bones, don’t ever want to spend another night apart.”

Bones once again captured Jim’s lips with his own.  “You ‘bout ready for bed, darlin’?”

“Thought you’d never ask, Bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear I had it all planned out, sex in this chapter and then the idea for the ignorant hippopotamus struck as foreshadowing for something to come. So, next week tent sex, I promise!! Oh and no, in case you are wondering, the teacher is not fat…she’s just mean and ugly on the inside. Hippos are ugly on the outside, with their huge heads and too small ears! Dammit, disproportionate herbivores!!
> 
> I love the fireside conversation Jim and Bones have here. There is so much to talk about and they just figure things out together. I love shy Bones and the way neither man holds anything back!


	14. Tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim make love in the tent.

Bones pulled Jim to his feet. Their hands were all over each other, both men pulling at the other’s shirt until both garments were lying in a heap on the ground. Jim’s skin glowed milky white in the moonlight.

“So gorgeous, Jim.” Bones’ kissed the words into Jim’s neck.

“You too, Bones. Your eyes are sparkling in the moonlight.” Jim grabbed for Bones’ pants and made quick work of taking them down before he swallowed Bones’ cock whole.

“Jim, fuck yes” He sunk his hands into Jim’s silky hair and marveled at the man on his knees before him.

Jim could feel the dampness of the dewy grass sink into his pants.  His hands were wrapped around the perfect twin globes of Bones’ ass, pulling him closer so Jim could suck more of him into his mouth.

“Jim, slow down.” Bones panted. He was close to losing control and didn’t want the night to end too soon. He could feel Jim’s lips curl into a smile around his dick.

It was Jim’s plan for Bones to come quickly…the first time. He wanted them both to be able to last longer than a horny sixteen year old on a car date when they made love for the first time. He was running his tongue up and down Bones’ length until he felt Bones’ tense a bit and knew he was about to fly apart.

“Jimmm.” Bones was right on the edge. It wouldn’t take much to make him start shooting his load. “Not yet, too soon.” Bones pleaded.

Jim patted his hip to soothe him, trying to let him know he knew exactly what he was doing. He took a deep breath and started swallowing around Bones’ cock.

He had fought for control as long as he was able and feeling his dick slip into Jim’s throat was the last straw. Bones felt his cock jerk and his orgasm washed over him.  He cried out before remembering both kids were asleep in the nearby tent and quickly shut his mouth, content to moan low and flex his fingers in Jim’s hair He was so lost in sensation he began to pray Jim’s name again and again.

Jim was giggling when he finally let Bones slip from his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Bones panted, bent double trying to catch his breath.

Jim grabbed Bones into a long, slow kiss. “You worrying, Bones. It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.  Trust me, I have a plan.” He winked.

“Gonna be a while before I can go again, Jim.” Bones ducked his head in embarrassment. Getting older sucked.

Jim grabbed his face, so their eyes would meet. Jim smiled. “That’s my plan, baby. I wanted us both to come quickly so we’ll both last a good long time when I’m balls deep inside of you.” Jim kissed him again, letting his tongue glide alongside Bones’ in his mouth.

“Well, we gotta problem, Jim.” Bones teased, his hands going for Jim’s pants.

“We do?” Jim asked breathlessly as Bones’ fingers brushed against his erection.

“Mmmm, seems only one us has come.” He wrapped one hand around Jim’s cock and gave it a small stroke.

Jim shivered in the hot night air. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Bones kissed his forehead and sank to his knees. He quickly stripped Jim’s pants from his legs, planting tiny kisses down his legs as he went. He sat back on his knees for a few seconds staring up at Jim. He could see the moonlight shining off of Jim’s amazing smile. Bones licked a stripe up Jim’s sack laughing to himself as Jim moaned loudly and then slapped a hand over his mouth.  Bones kept laving at Jim’s balls, sucking first one then the other into his mouth.

“Bones, that fuckin’ sweet mouth.” Jim whispered as he felt a breeze stir through his hair sending a shiver though his body.

Bones kissed a path to Jim’s left hip and slowly sucked a bruise into his skin, marking his territory before kissing his way to his prize. Bones slurped his mouth over the head of Jim’s cock, swirling his tongue around slowly, memorizing his skin.

“Just like that.” Jim said, canting his hips forward, urging himself deeper into the heat of Bones’ mouth.

Bones hummed his desire around Jim’s cock and allowed Jim to keep up his steady thrusts into his mouth. He dug his hands into the cheeks of Jim’s ass and urged him to go faster.

“Fuck.” Jim groaned and started to fuck Bones’ face harder. He could feel his come rise from his balls and he started drumming out Morse Code on Bones’ head to let him know he was about to come.

Both men gasped when Jim started shooting in Bones’ mouth. Jim was making breathy little panting sounds as he emptied himself into Bones’ eager mouth. Jim shuddered through his aftershocks and reached his hand down to help his lover back to his feet again. “Love you so much Bones.”

“Love you too, Jim.” Bones kissed his lips and led him into their tent.

 

Bones was sprawled across Jim’s chest as they lay together on the air mattress in the tent. Jim was carding one hand through Bones’ hair while the other drew lazy circles on his shoulder and arm.  “I’m so lucky to have you, Jim.”

“We’re both lucky, Bones.” How had this happened to him? Jim Kirk, class-one fuck up was now the luckiest man alive. He shifted them both to their sides so they were nose to nose. 

Bones rubbed their noses against each other and could feel Jim smile against his own lips which made their way into a smile as well. He kissed Jim’s lips with his own and felt Jim run a hand down his face. They traded long, slow open mouthed kisses for what seemed like an eternity. Jim shifted closer and his cock brushed against Bones’, they were both ready for round two.

“It’s time, baby.” Jim whispered into Bones’ ear. He felt Bones’ cock jerk against him in response. He eased Bones onto his back and kissed his way down Bones’ throat, licking and nipping as he went. His tongue swirled against the freckle in the hollow of Bones’ collarbone and Bones brought his hands up to cup Jim’s face.

“Please, Jim.” Bones whispered.

Jim took the hint and reached for the lube, as he settled himself between Bones’ opened legs. He maneuvered Bones legs so they were open as wide as they could go. Jim teased a finger against, Bones’ pucker and smiled when Bones jolted at the contact. Jim grabbed for the lube and slicked up his fingers, moving them back to trace against Bones most sensitive skin.

Bones was nervous, which was ridiculous if he thought about it. It’s not like he was a virgin, he had done this before, but this felt different, monumental, special. Bones knew his life would never be the same again. He was about to make love with his last lover. He hummed in his throat when Jim’s finger rubbed gently against his opening. He needed Jim to go faster, to breach his body’s own defenses, but took a deep breath and let Jim proceed at his own pace.

The need to shove himself inside Bones’ was overwhelming. It was taking every shred of his control to go slow. His first finger slipped inside Bones’ body. He was so hot and tight. Bones clamped down against Jim’s finger, an involuntary response to Jim’s invasion. “Relax baby, I’ve got you.” Jim cooed and he felt Bones slowly relax again. “That’s it.” Jim whispered as he gently pulled his finger back and pushed it forward again.

“JIM!” Bones shouted out when Jim grazed past his special spot.

Jim huffed out a laugh. “Shhh baby. I know it feels good.  Let’s not wake the kids, hmm? I’ve waited too long to love you to stop now.”

“Now, Jim, now.” Bones needed to feel Jim surge inside his body, needed to feel them connected, joined as one.

“Not yet, soon.” Jim promised, pulling his finger out and pressing steadily forward with two fingers this time. They slipped easily inside and Jim began to scissor his fingers, getting Bones ready for him. He could feel pre-come drooling from his cock and knew he’d die if he didn’t get himself inside Bones’ ass soon.

Bones was trying to be patient by taking deep breaths. He nearly jumped off the bed when he heard the foil package of a condom rip open.  “God, Jim.” Bones panted, knowing he didn’t have long to wait now.

Jim rolled the condom onto his cock and moved himself into position. “I love you, Bones.” Jim whispered as the head of his cock nudged against Bones.

“Love you too, Jimmy, forever.” Bones whispered, reaching for Jim’s face.

Both men sighed when Jim’s cock started to breach Bones’ tight passage. Jim kept up a steady pressure, feeling his cock head move past the ring of muscle.  Jim pressed forward until he was fully seated inside Bones’ body. He rested his head against Bones’ forehead. “Ready, baby?”

“Please, Jim. Move, you need to move.” Bones had never felt so full, so happy, so alive.

Jim slowly withdrew, laughing when Bones scrabbled his hands against Jim’s shoulder to keep him close. “Not goin’ anywhere, Bones. M’right here, with you.” Even though Jim had already come once he knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted. He guessed round three would have to be for the gold medal in endurance. He barely kept his cock head inside Bones before pushing back forward again.

They fell into a steady rhythm, Jim was giving Bones deep, hard thrusts and Bones was lifting his hips to meet Jim half way. Jim angled his hips slightly to the left and Bones cried out as his cock bumped against Bones’ prostate. He dug his hands deeper in Jim’s shoulders.

Jim knew he would carry Bones’ fingermarks in his shoulders in the morning, he didn’t care. He kept each of his thrusts aimed at Bones’ treasure spot. He loved the way Bones was moaning his name on an endless loop and could feel his own orgasm rushing upon him. “Not gonna last, baby.”

“Me either, touch me, Jim.”

Jim slid his hand away from Bones’ left hip and circled his weeping cock with it. He kept thrusting against Bones who had begun to keen softly. “That’s it gorgeous, come for me.” Jim urged.

Bones knew only a few more strokes and he would be there. He felt Jim increase the pressure of his grip and felt his come rip from his cock. He started to yell as his cock continued to pulse in Jim’s hand.

“Fuck, yes.” Jim called out as he started to spurt deep in Bones’ ass. Jim rode the wave of his own pleasure whispering words of love to Bones. He knew in this one moment he was going to spend the rest of his life loving this man.

 

Much later as they lay cuddled together, Bones whispered, “Gonna call a moving truck tomorrow, Jim.”

Jim knew Bones was taking advantage of his sex satiated brain to spring this on him and he loved Bones more for it. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, they’re gonna pack you and Jake up and you’re movin’ in with us tomorrow for good.”

“Okay, Bones.” Jim could feel Bones squeak in response as he rolled them to lie face to face.

“Really, Jim. You’ll let me do this for us?”

“Mmm hmmm, so long as you let me pay you back from the proceeds of selling the house.”

Bones laughed. “Deal, Jimmy.” He could feel himself drifting toward sleep.

Jim kissed Bones and turned himself in Bones’ arms, backing his ass into Bones’ lap. Bones wrapped his arm around Jim and pulled him closer. “Love you forever, Jim.” He whispered.

“To the moon and back, Bones.” Jim returned.

[](http://postimage.org/)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? Did the tent sex live up to it's advanced billing? 
> 
> I am coming to you for the hot and steamy confines of....Northeastern Massachusetts! It was hotter here when my plane landed than it was in Savannah when my plane took off. I can't believe I didn't tell all ya'll about my trip last week. To be honest I came down with a god-awful cold and much to the delight of those who deal with me on a daily basis, I have lost my voice, so it's been a quiet week. While I was in South Carolina and GEORGIA with NaughtyPastryChef and ReadItHoney, I was able to gather enough information and experiences to write TEN chapters of this story. I am so excited to tell you this!
> 
> I hope you all can see the picture that I posted of my Georgia On My Mind tee shirt. NaughtyPastryChef and I went into the first small gift shop in Savannah we came to and this shirt was just inside the door. Is that fate or what??? Now that I know how to share pics with you all, you'll get to see pics of my trip as they play out in Jim and Bones' story. You are all going to LOVE what is to come. 
> 
> I don't think I say thank you enough to all of you who faithfully read this story every week and who hit the kudos button or send me a message about how this story has touched you. A fangirl could not have a better group of friends than I have in all of you!! Hugs and lots of love!! -H


	15. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones move in together.

Jim was woken up, rather pleasantly in fact, by Bones’ morning wood poking into his ass. He sighed happily and wiggled back against Bones.

“Mornin, darlin’” Bones drawled into his ear.

Jim rolled over in Bones’ arms and hit him with a million watt smile. “Mornin’ baby.”

“It’s just after first light, we had better get dressed in case the sunrise wakes the kids.”

Jim pouted, not wanting this time together to end.

Bones laughed and kissed Jim.  He felt his cock brush against Jim’s belly and reached down to grasp Jim’s and his own cock in one hand.

“Like the way you think Bones.” Jim sighed and gave himself over to Bones’ legendary hand.

 

“Gonna have’ta sit the kids down for heart to heart later, Jim.”

“Mmmmm, they’re gonna love living together as a family, this won’t be a problem, Bones.”

“I know, Jim, but we need to talk about what others are going to say and do about us living together.”

Jim could feel the anger boil in his belly. He was a grown man with a job who paid his bills on time and was an asset to his community. He should be able to love and live with whomever and however he chose without there being any repercussions to his family, which now included Bones and Joanna.

Bones felt Jim’s jaw set and his body tighten up. He knew Jim was fighting against his own temper. It was an old fight, one Bones had with himself regularly. He felt Jim’s pain and knew where he was coming from but that wasn’t going to help them deal with what was to come.

“What should we tell them, Bones?”

Bones had woken up long before Jim and had spent the quiet time asking the very same question. “We’re gonna tell them the truth, that some people will be awful to them just because they have two Daddies who love each other and live together.”

“Fuck, Bones. Teaching our own kids about hate? It doesn’t seem right, somehow.”

Bones pulled Jim closer. “I know, darlin’, but it’s the only way. We gotta give them the tools to make it through when we’re not around to protect them from the bigots of this world.”

Jim could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes. He felt like he needed a moment to mourn the loss of Jake and Joanna’s happy ignorance of the world in which they lived.

Bones heard Jim’s tiny snuffle and pulled him closer, wishing there was some way he could save Jim and the kids from the hate that was to come from making the best decision of his life.

 

Jim had managed to get himself under control by the time he heard Joanna giggle from outside the tent. “Did you hear that, Bones?”

“Hear what Jim, that pretty bird singin’?”  Joanna giggled again, joined by Jake this time.

“We’re not birds.” Jake said before he stomped his foot, a new thing he had picked up from Bones.

“Well, if you’re not birds, come on in.” Jim giggled and slowly sat up, hesitant to leave the safety of Bones embrace.

They kids unzipped the flap and piled into the tent. Jo crawled into Jim’s lap and Jake into Bones’.

“How did you little monkeys sleep?” Jim asked as he kissed Jo, then leaned forward to kiss Jake and couldn’t help laying one on Bones for good measure.

“I slept good, Daddy.” Jake said.

“Me too, Daddy Jim.” Jo said from his lap.

“Daddy Jim, huh? How would you like it if Jake and I lived with you all the time, Jo?”

She turned around with her mouth hanging open. She turned to Bones who nodded and back to Jim who smiled bigger at her. “Really?” She whispered in awe.

“Really, bunny.”

“And you’d stay forever and not ‘bandon me.” ‘Like Mommy did’ was left unspoken, but Jim knew it’s what she was thinking. Her eyes held a seriousness no five year old should ever know.

“This is forever, bunny. I promise, pinky swear.” Jim held out his pinkie and Jo wrapped her tiny one around his. “Families don’t abandon each other.”

“Jo’s my sister now, Daddy Bones?” Jake asked, hugging Bones’ neck.

Bones took a deep breath, trying not to cry at Jake calling him Daddy and asking if Joanna would be his sister. “You bet, buddy.” Bones held up his hand for a high five. His palm was still stinging minutes later from the force of Jake’s ‘five’.

“I LOVE MY SISTER!” Jake yelled. Everyone laughed.

“I LOVE MY BROTHER!” Joanna yelled back.

Jim looked nervously at Bones as the kids continued to give them hugs and kisses. Jake bounced from Bones’ lap into Jim’s and hugged his father and his sister.

Bones cleared his throat and said a prayer to the God who had long ago abandoned him to make this as easy as possible on his family. “Kids there’s one thing we gotta talk about, so I need you to put on your listenin’ ears, okay?”

Both kids made a motion with their hands like they were putting on a pair of headphones, something they learned in kindergarten.

Bones was struggling to find the words. He didn’t know how to explain this to the two sets of shining eyes starting up at him expectantly.

Jim stepped in to fill the breach, “Some people don’t think two Daddies should fall in love and make a family together.” Jim said softly.

Both kids turned to look up at Jim. Jake looked puzzled and Joanna looked pissed off. Her little version of Bones’ eyebrow of doom was out in full force.

Bones found his words, “I know it’s hard to understand. We’re a family and we’re happy we found each other to love. But there are some mean people out there and Daddy Jim and I want you to be prepared in case people…” Bones was at a loss, in case people said vile words or worse, attacked them. He shuddered at the thought. Jim squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“In case people say or do something inappropriate.” Jim filled in. “Inappropriate” was a kindergarten buzzword, both kids were familiar with what it meant in their world.

“This is MY family and I love it.” Jake crowed, folding his arms across his chest and stomping his foot again.

“Me too.” Joanna echoed.

“If anyone says something mean to either one of you, that’s what we want you to tell them.” Jim smiled gently at both kids and then met Bones’ eyes over their heads.

“That’s right, if someone is mean, you tell them this is your family and you love it. Agreed?” Bones stuck his hand out palm down.

Three hands smacked down on top of his, “ **AGREED**.”

 

Bones and Jim spent the morning, after a hearty breakfast of donuts, packing up the things Jim would be moving into Bones’ house. They decided the best thing to do with all of Jim’s furniture was to leave it in the house and put the house on the market as furnished. With this decision made, there would be no need for a moving truck. Jim would be taking the television and Jake’s bed along with the antique desk Bones had admired the first time he visited the house.  Everything they were taking fit exactly into Jim’s truck and Bones’ BMW.

Bones slipped into Jim’s arms after both kids were buckled into their car seats. “It’s meant to be, darlin’” Bones whispered into Jim’s ear.  I’ll meet you at home.” Bones kissed him again before getting into his car and heading home.

Jim turned to smile back at his tiny house before he climbed up into the truck to follow Bones home. _Home_ , Jim thought. Up until the last few months he had never known what a real home was supposed to feel like. Now he knew and he would never let that feeling go.

 

“What color should we paint the walls, buddy?” Jim and Jake were lying together on Jake’s bed set up in his new bedroom. The room shared a bathroom with Joanna’s room and the kids would be able to walk through to each other’s rooms. They had spent the morning unpacking their clothes and setting up Jake’s bed.

“Same blue as my old room, Daddy.” Jake was half asleep on Jim’s chest. “Thanks for my new family.” Jake whispered as he slipped into sleep.

 

Next door, Joanna was cuddled up with her Daddy, only Bones was the one sleeping. She traced her tiny fingers over his resting eyebrows and chanted, “Families don’t ‘bandon each other” until she drifted off to sleep.

Jim stood in the doorway to Joanna’s bedroom watching father and daughter nap together. He pulled out his iPhone and snapped a few pictures. Joanna was sound asleep with one tiny hand on Bones’ cheek.  He gently closed the door and walked to his office. It felt like an eternity, but in fact it had only been just yesterday that he and Bones had looked into the first box from Jake’s past. His hand hesitated on the knob before he finally sucked it up and opened the door.

His antique desk was sitting in place of the desk that had originally been in the room. He and Bones had worked together to dismantle the old one and then had to do a careful dance up the stairs to get Jim’s desk in place. This room felt like home already. Jim had put out his favorite framed pictures of the four of them together along with a couple of causal snapshots of Jim holding Jake and Joanna.

Jim walked to his desk and grabbed the scissors out of the round holder and walked to the boxes. The second one in the line was marked, “Karen.” Jim figured this was a box of her things and sliced into the tape, pulling back the flaps.

Jim was right, it was the box of mementos Karen mentioned in her letter to him.  There was a small jewelry box inside along with two old photo albums. Jim pulled them out and started to flip through, looking at the pictures of a baby Karen. He could see Jake had her chin and her nose as well. He stacked those items on the couch next to him and opened the small jewelry box. It had old pendants and pins inside, pieces that looked like they had been passed down through several generations. Jim would put those aside for Jake to give to his future bride or groom.  Jim reached into the box for the last item, it was an old worn out copy of _Sense and Sensibility._ Jim flipped through the pages and saw there were notes lining the margins, some pages were dog-eared and favorite passages underlined and highlighted. A picture poked out from one of the pages. It was a selfie Karen or Jake had taken of themselves smiling brightly into the camera. Jim stared at the twin smiles and rubbed absently at his own heart.

“Jim?” Bones said quietly from the door. He didn’t want to startle Jim.  “What’s that?”

Jim held up the picture for Bones to see. He took it from Jim’s hand as he sat next to him on the sofa. “They make a sweet pair, don’t they?” Bones handed the picture back and laid his head on Jim’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Bones. Hey, can you clean this picture up and make it bigger on that fancy computer of yours?”

“Sure can, Jim.” Bones knew where Jim was going with this and felt his own heart squeeze in return, while this could only be a good things for Jake it could be disastrous for Joanna. Bones didn’t want to remind her of the mother who had left her behind. Maybe it would be okay if Bones framed a picture for her of the four of them smiling together?

“Let’s do that so I can frame a copy for Jake, so he won’t forget what his mother looks like.”

Bones lifted his head and nodded. “What else was in here?”

Jim showed him the photo albums and the jewelry box. “Doesn’t seem like much, does it? All that’s left of her life is some pictures and old trinkets.”

“Not all, Bones, her greatest legacy is our little boy asleep down the hall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog-eared copy of Sense and Sensibility comes from my friend ReadItHoney. She and I were having a discussion about books and this is what she told me her own books often look like. Welcome to Georgia On My Mind, honey!


	16. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble for Jake and Joanna at recess.

Jake was sound asleep in the spare twin bed in Joanna’s room when Bones went in to wake her up for school on Monday morning. He felt Jim come up behind him and press a kiss into his neck before peering around Bones to see both kids sound asleep. Jim tiptoed around Bones to where Jake was asleep and gave him an enormous raspberry on his back. Jake squealed and started to giggle.

Bones stood like a beached fish, his mouth opening and closing with no sounds coming out. He wasn’t used to a kid who woke up with giggles.

Joanna had somehow managed to stay asleep during the ruckus.

“How should we wake up your sister, buddy?” Jim asked conspiratorially.

Jake giggled into his hand. “Same way, Daddy.”

Bones looked dubious. “Don’t think that’s the best idea, Jim. She’s a bit of a bear in the morning.”

Jim grinned at Bones and dropped him a sexy wink as he walked to Joanna’s bed. Jim gave her a big fat raspberry on her shoulder.

Bones had his fingers, toes, legs and eyeballs all crossed that she wouldn’t slug Jim in the face. Much to his surprise she giggled and Jim did it again, louder this time. He was rewarded with a full blown belly laugh.

“Good morning, bunny girl.”

“Hi Daddy.”

“Ready to get up for school?”

She nodded and hugged his neck. Jim smirked at Bones and gave him a ‘see, nothin’ to it’ look.

 

It was Jim’s day to drop the kids at school. Monday’s were always crazy, Bones had surgery scheduled for 7am and Jim had to be to work at Home Depot by 8:30am. Ordinarily Bones would drop Jo off at Jim’s house, but this was so much easier now with everyone in one house.  Jim walked both kids to the classroom got a double hug and went to speak with Miss Hanover about changing Jake’s permanent address in the school’s records. Miss Hanover had looked at him like he was an insect to be squashed beneath her shoe. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he left a few minutes later.

 

“Having two Daddies is gross.” Little Geoffrey Marsh yelled at recess.

“You should have a Mommy and a Daddy, Jakey.” Arielle screamed in Jake’s face.

 Jake and Joanna were standing side by side, holding each other’s hands.  The other kids had circled around them like rabid sharks. Jake wanted to drag Jo away from everyone and find a teacher. Jo wanted to stay where they were, Miss Hanover had been giving her dirty looks all morning long.

“Boys who kiss boys burn in hell.” Kevin yelled, before he shoved Jake.

“DO NOT!” Jake yelled back.

“DO TOO!” All the kids yelled back. “Burn in hell, burn in hell.” The other kids taunted.

“That’s my family and I love them.” Jake yelled back just like Daddy taught him to do. _So there_ , Jake thought, now the kids would leave him and Jo alone. He did just what his Daddy told him to do.

The other kids had joined hands and were moving in a circle around Jake and Jo. From the outside, it looked like the kids were playing Farmer in the Dell. From the inside it was hell.

Jo panicked and tried to run for the nearest adult, like her Daddy always told her to do if she was scared. She would have run to mean, old Miss Hanover if she could, but the other kids wouldn’t let her escape. She tried to push past Bobby Doyle and he shoved at her shoulder, putting Jo off balance. She hit the ground with a thud and cloud of red Georgia dust.

“Hey!” Jake yelled. “No one pushes my sister.” He ran at Bobby, his hands fisted and his arms swinging. Both boys fell to the ground and were rolling around together in the dirt.

Cassie Dennard grabbed Joanna’s pigtail and yanked hard on it, Jo turned on her and shoved her to the ground. Cassie ran off crying in the direction of the adults, who up until this point had been watching the whole thing. Now they started running toward the little girl.

Jake and Bobby continued to tussle around until Jake got the upper hand and rolled up onto Bobby’s chest. He kept swinging his fists at Bobby as the other boy held up his arms to ward of Jake’s enraged fists. “No one pushes my sister.” Jake kept yelling. His arms were getting tired and his face hurt from where Bobby had hit him. He wanted his Daddies, but he needed to be brave and protect his sister until they got there.

Jo saw Cassie run off to tattle and she ran to Jake.  “Jakey, Cassie’s gone to tattle.” She yelled as Jake continued to hit Bobby.

Finally, the teachers arrived. Miss Hanover pulled at Jake while Miss Turner grabbed Bobby. Jake burst into tears, but found no comfort in Miss Hanover. Jo ran to him and hugged him tight, she was crying too.

 

Jim was in the middle of stocking shelves of Halloween decorations when his phone started to buzz on his hip. _Fuck_ , Jim thought, he knew Bones only called after surgery when something had gone tragically wrong in the OR. He pulled the phone from the holder on his belt and was surprised to see the kindergarten’s phone number on his caller ID. The feeling of dread he’d had since leaving the school this morning exploded into cold fear as he answered the phone. “Jim Kirk.”

“Mr, Kirk, this is Principal Devins, I need you to come in for a conference.”

“Okay, well, I’m at work and get off at 5pm, but am free tomorrow after class.”

“I don’t think you understand, Mr. Kirk, we have a zero-tolerance policy for bullying. Your son verbally and physically attacked another student. You need to take him home at once.”

“Oh God, is Jake all right?”

“That’s not the point Mr. Kirk. He was striking another student and we will not stand for that at our school.”

“IS.MY.SON.HURT?” Jim could never remember being so angry in his life. He was running through the store to find his manager so he could get to Jake and Joanna.

“The boy is fine, Mr. Kirk.”

“What about my daughter.”

“You have no daughter. Miss McCoy is none of your concern.”

“Like hell she isn’t.” Jim growled before pressing the “END” button on his phone.

 

Jim had just gotten into the truck when his phone rang again. Thankfully this time it was Bones.

“Jim, what’s goin’ on at the school? Asshole principal left me a voice message saying Jo started a fight.”

“I spoke to him, Bones. He said Jake started the fight and when I asked after Joanna, he told me she was not my child.”

“I’m five minutes away, Jim. We’re gonna get through this together.”

“Hug our babies until I get there, Bones.”

 

Bones was holding a crying child under each arm when Jim ran into the office. Joanna flew to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. “Are you okay, bunny?” Jim asked into her hair. She shook her head no against his neck.  He pulled back to look at her. Joanna’s clothes were dirty as was her face which had tear streaks running down it. “Where does it hurt?”

“My shoulder.” She cried out and hugged Jim tighter.

“Mr. Kirk, Mr. McCoy. My office, now!” The principal sneered at them both. “Leave your…children here. They will be safe enough, there’s no one they can hit but each other here in the office.

Bones saw red. It took all the strength he had not to launch himself at the principal. “It’s Doctor McCoy and I’m not leaving my children’s sides, are we clear?”

“Child, Mr. McCoy. You and Mr. Kirk each have one child. Thinking you have any claim on each other’s child is ludicrous and unnatural.”

“Now you wait just one damn minute-” Jim started forward, Joanna wrapped tight around him.

“No, YOU, wait one minute, Mr. Kirk. It may no longer be a crime in the great state of Georgia to fornicate with another man, but that doesn’t mean we need to have it shoved in our faces every day. Neither you, nor your children are welcome in this school.”

“This is a public kindergarten.” Jim protested.

“Jim.” Bones put a hand on his shoulder. Jim looked up to see tears in his eyes and Jake wrapped around Bones so tight it was a wonder either of them could breathe. “Let’s go home.”

Jim nodded and they walked out of the school together.

 

“What are we gonna do now, Bones?” Jim asked later in the day. Jim and Bones had gently asked both kids to explain what had happened at school once they were at home together. The telling of it was interspersed with long gaps as one or both of the children were crying as they told the story.  It took quite a while to calm them down, Jake especially, he felt like he was a bad brother for failing to protect Joanna from Bobby. They had put the kids into the shower and then rocked them to sleep. Now Jim and Bones were sitting together in the living room.

“I’d like to call my mother to come watch them while we decide, Jim. What would you think about that?”

“You haven’t spoken much about her, Bones. What’s she like?”

“Miss Ellie is a wonderful lady. She’s kind and she just loves Joanna to death.”

“Pardon my asking, Bones, but why haven’t I seen or heard about her in the couple of months we’ve been together?”

“When Jocelyn left Joanna here, she was inconsolable. She cried all the time, kicked and screamed, wouldn’t eat. It was awful. I called Miss Ellie to come help with Joanna and everything changed instantly. Jo was happy again.”

“So what happened, Bones?”

“She realized my relationship with Joanna wasn’t growing as it should. She told me that Jo and I needed time to sort ourselves out and that couldn’t happen if she was here. We haven’t seen her in almost three months now.”

“What will she think about…”

“About our relationship, Jim?” Jim nodded. “She already knows all about you and I’ve sent pics of you and Jake. She’s dying to meet you both.”

“Call her, Bones.”

 

“Hello Leonard.” Eleanor McCoy said into the phone.

“Hi Miss Ellie.” Bones voice was flat and emotionless.

“What’s wrong?” Miss Ellie’s Mom radar was on red alert.

“I asked Jim and Jake to move in with us, Mom.”

“That’s awful fast, Len.”

“It is, but they both belong in our lives. I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

“So what’s wrong, does your handsome man snore?” She giggled.

Bones found his first laugh in what felt like hours. “No Ma’am. There was a fight at school today. The other kids were bullying Jo and Jake over having two Daddies. The principal kicked them both out of school.”

“We’re they hurt?” Bones loved the way Miss Ellie had immediately included Jake in her concern.

“Jo is banged up a bit and Jake has a black eye.”

Miss Elle laughed. “He’s a scraper then?”

“Just like his father.” Bones laughed. “Can you come and stay with us for awhile? I have to be at work and Jim has classes tomorrow.”

“I’ll start packing now.”

 

Two hours later Miss Ellie was ringing the doorbell. Joanna clung to her like a barnacle on a boat hull. She kissed Bones and came to stand before Jim.  “You must be Leonard’s young man. The one he’s told me so much about.”

“Mommmm.”Bones whines. “You sound like you come from the 1950’s.”

“That’s because I do.” She grinned and turned her green eyes back to Jim.

“Jim Kirk, Miss Ellie.” Jim offered a hand.

Miss Ellie ignored his hand and settled instead for a big hug. “Don’t you take any guff from my son, y’hear?”

Jim burst out laughing.

Miss Ellie handed Jo to Jim and crouched down on the floor. Jake hadn’t known what to make of the fuss and was hiding behind Jim’s legs. “You must be Jake.”

He nodded his head, still clinging to Jim’s legs.

“I’m Leonard’s Mama, which makes me your Nana.”

“Never had a Nana before.” Jake smiled as he peered out from behind Jim.

“Well you’ve got one now, sweet boy. How ‘bout a hug?”

Jake nodded and flew into her open arms.

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[photo uploader](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes my belly hurt. We've all been bullied, we've all seen bullying, but this going on with these sweet babies, kills me. Not to get on my soapbox but crazy stuff like this still happens here in the US. I loved Georgia with all my heart when I was down there, but I cannot imagine living in a place where you can be fired for being gay...Only in the city of Atlanta is it illegal to fire someone over sexual orientation...
> 
> There is a special spot in hell reserved for people who treat others like the teachers and the principal treated our little family! Have no fear, Jim and Bones are going to figure this out!
> 
> SO, what did you think of Miss Ellie? She is so wonderful and we're going to see a lot more of her in the weeks to come! Jake tells Miss Ellie that he's never had a Nana before and we're going to get to the why's of that in the future! 
> 
> My amazing friend, GoWashTheLights drew this picture of Jim and Bones for me. They are each wearing the tee shirt I got for myself in Savannah! I cannot thank you enough, honey for drawing this for me, for letting me post it here and for being my friend!! Hugs!! 
> 
> Next week is going to be very special!! Our little family is going to get a new member. A big member!! HUGE!! You're gonna love him!!


	17. Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirk-McCoy family gets bigger... A LOT BIGGER!

Jim rose up from his knees, the spray from the shower hitting him in the back of the head. He leaned in to kiss Bones who moaned as he tasted himself on Jim’s tongue.

“Much better.” Jim hummed into his mouth. Bones had refused to have sex in their bed with Miss Ellie just down the hall in the spare bedroom. Shower sex was the only concession Bones would make.  Jim would take what he could get.

“Love you, Jim.” Bones was all smiles now.

Jim decided now was the moment to push his advantage. “We should get the kids a dog, Bones.”

“Oh should we now? And by kids, you mean Jake, Jo and Jim, right?”

Busted, dammit. “Kids should grow up with a dog, Bones and we have a nice big backyard for it to play in.”

“What’s your plan Jim?” Bones couldn’t wait to hear this one. He was expecting Jim to shrug a shoulder and use his numerous charms to get his own way.

“There’s that no kill shelter down on Peach Blossom Highway. I thought we could take the kids there today when I get out of class.”

“Good idea, Jim, but I gotta work a double to make up for Doctor Cliff covering for me yesterday so I could be home with you and the kids.” Bones saw Jim’s face drop and his shoulders droop a bit. What was the matter with him? Jim was a responsible adult, there was no reason he couldn’t take the kids to the pound and choose a family dog without him. “Why don’t you take the kids to choose a dog?”

Jim’s eyes lit up. He leaned in to kiss Bones, slurping messily at his mouth. “Best.Boyfriend.Ever.” Jim giggled.

“Just don’t get anything too big, Jim.”

Famous last words if ever Jim Kirk had heard them.

 

“C’mon Miss Ellie.” Jake was tugging her hand forward as they walked through the parking lot at the Doggone Fun shelter.

“Hold your horses, Jake.” Jim cautioned.

Miss Ellie neighed like a Thoroughbred.  Jake and Jo joined in as they cantered though the parking lot up to the front door. Jim was lagging behind filming the kids for Bones to see later.

Jim felt his phone vibrate indicating an incoming text message from Bones.

[Remember, small dog only. Don’t wanna be picking up landmines the size of VW Bugs.]

[Nice to know you’re volunteering to be on scoop patrol. Wish you were here.  Love you.]

[Small.Dog.Only.] Jim sighed until his phone vibrated again.

[Love you too, Jim.]

 

The shelter was cool but loud. Jim could hear a chorus of barks coming from the back of the building. He hoped the kids could agree on one dog to take home with them. He was pretty sure Bones would blow a gasket over two, but then again oral sex was a great equalizer. He grinned like a loon.

“Hey, I’m Skylar. How can I help you today?” The young man was dressed in khaki pants and a purple tee with the shelter’s logo on it.

“We’re here to find our new dog.” Jake announced.

“High five, little man.” Skylar held his hand up and Jake smacked it. “How about you little Princess, why are you here today?”

“My Daddy said we could get a dog, so Daddy Jim brought us here to find one, do you have lotsa dogs to show us?”

“Sure do, cutie pie. High five.” He held up his hand and Jo gave him her hardest slap.

“Jim Kirk and this is Miss Ellie.” Jim shook his hand and Miss Ellie waved.

“What kinda dog are you looking for?”

“One that’s house trained at the very least.”

“You’re in luck all of the dogs are housebroken. Did you fill out an application?”Jim handed him the application he and Bones had filled out that morning before Bones headed off to the hospital.  Skylar scanned it quickly and set it on the reception desk. “Let’s go find your new dog.”

The kids whooped and bounced all the way to the back of the building. Skylar opened the door to let them into the kennel area. “Let me know if you have any questions about the animals or when you’ve selected which one you want.”

Jim nodded and ushered the kids inside. “Okay guys, let’s see what we have.”

The first dog they came to was a jittery Shih-tzu named Fluffy. “Shit.” Miss Ellie whispered, “poor thing looks like it’s havin’ an earthquake.”

Jim laughed. He had quickly become smitten with Bones’ mother. It was easy to see where Bones got his kindness and his wicked sense of humor. “Okay, this one is a pass.”

“Daddy, here, come see.” Jo was calmly motioning him forward.

When Jim reached her he came face to face with THE biggest dog he had ever seen in his life. The sign on the kennel wall read, “Hello, my name is Seamus. I’m a one year old purebred Irish Wolfhound. My human Mom and Dad didn’t have the room to keep me, so here I am, ready for my forever home. I love (to eat) kids and don’t bark much. I promise to love you forever if you take me home. PS. I’m full grown.”

Seamus was licking Joanna’s hand through the chain link door to his kennel. He had big, dark, soulful eyes and Jim knew in that moment they had found the dog for them. He was enormous but gentle.

“Hey Jake, come see this dog.” Jim yelled out.

Jake and Miss Ellie were visiting with a sweet faced bulldog named Princess. Jake ran for Jim and Jo and stopped short when he saw Seamus. “WOW! A pony!” Jake yelled. He put his hand up to the fence and Seamus licked his hand too. Jake giggled.

“Can we get him Daddy, PLEASE?” Joanna turned those McCoy eyes on Jim and he was a goner.

“PLEASE!” Jake joined in.

“Well?” Jim raised an eyebrow to Miss Ellie.

“Leonard did say to get a small dog and this dog is in fact smaller than a full grown elephant. I vote yes too.”

Jim laughed. Seamus had found his forever home.

 

Half an hour later, they left the shelter with a small bag of dog food that Jim assumed would last for one maybe two meals for the massive dog and a leash that looked like it was built for a poodle. They were going to need to stop and get supplies and possibly to buy stock in a dog food company. He wondered if it was possible to buy dog food by the gross.

Jim loaded the kids into their car seats and let Seamus jump into the back seat with them. He went to the passenger side of his truck and offered to give Miss Ellie a boost. “Young man, when I need help getting into this hulking piece of American ingenuity, I’ll let you know. Dammit, I’m an old lady, not an invalid.” She turned the McCoy smile on Jim and he could only giggle. If he had a hat he would have tipped it to her.

Jim hauled himself into the driver’s seat and was reaching down to buckle his seat belt when a very warm, very large, very wet tongue scraped up his face.  The kids giggled hysterically. “Remind me to get you some doggie breath mints, huh buddy. Your breath smells like fish heads.”

Seamus was the hit of PetSmart. Everyone wanted to meet the giant dog.  Jim was too busy throwing necessities into their cart to notice the following they had collected. When Jim finally turned around to ask Miss Ellie if they had everything they needed, he noticed Seamus was the Pied Piper. He was sitting patiently while a group of kids petted him, his doggie grin was on full display. _Shit_ , Jim thought, he’s got McCoy eyes too. He could only hope they would work on the grumpy doctor himself.

When they got home, Jim sent the kids and the dog outside to play. Miss Ellie grabbed her camera and told the kids she would join them in a few minutes. Before she stepped out the door she put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “You’re good together, Jim.   I worry about my son a lot, you know. He was always a sensitive boy. I got the feeling Jocelyn bullied him quite a bit and he just went along with her because it was easier than fighting. I see none of that with you. You’re a true partner and best friend to him and that’s all a mother could ask for. Well, that and oodles of grandbabies to spoil. Thank you for giving me one more sweet child to love. You’ve done an amazing job with Jake, he’s a fine boy.”

“Miss Ellie.” Jim said, tears running down his cheek. She pulled Jim into her arms and held him as he cried.

“Len told me your Mama wasn’t much for lovin’ you, but I’m here for you. Count on it.”

“Don’t you make me cry again, Miss Ellie. Once is enough. But I do want to talk to you about something.”

“Anything, Jim.”

“I want to take Bones away for a long weekend after Halloween. We haven’t had any time alone together and I was hoping maybe…”

“Maybe I’d want to watch my sweet grandbabies while you romance my only child?”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Deal. Where you plan on takin’ him?”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea.”

“Tell you what, sugar, if Len doesn’t kill or cripple you for bringing that beast into his house, I’ll help you plan the whole thing.”

“What could possibly go wrong?”

Miss Ellie laughed as she walked outside to join the kids and Seamus.

 

“What in the name of Stonewall Jackson’s ghost is that thing?”

It was going swimmingly, Jim thought. “That’s Seamus, Bones.”

“I didn’t ask for its name, I asked what in the name of hell it is?”

“ _He_ is an Irish Wolfhound, purebred, Bones, he has papers and everything.”

“Jesus Christ in a lawn chair, Jim. How much bigger is it gonna get?”

“ _He_ is full grown.”

“No Jim. He’s going back tomorrow, there’s no way we can keep him.”

“Booooones, the kids love him so much already and did you know his name means James in Gaelic?” Jim turned the Kirk eyes on in full force, batting his eyelashes for good measure.

The kids ran by the sliding glass door with Seamus hot on their heels, they were laughing and Bones could hear Miss Ellie calling for him to stand still so she could take his damn picture. “Could enter him in the Kentucky Derby, Jim. Win a fortune, which by the way is what it’s going to cost to feed him.”

“He’s a member of this family now Bones and you know what that means.”

“Yeah, it means I’ll be the one walkin’ his shaggy ass in the rain and pickin’ up turds the size of my car.”

Jim giggled. He didn’t mean to and slapped a hand across his mouth. Bones was grinning at him and soon Jim was laughing so hard he had to brace a hand on Bones’ shoulder to keep his balance.  “That’s the spirit.” Jim managed between giggles.

“Godzilla sleeps downstairs, Jim. Don’t need him destroying the bedrooms like he destroyed Tokyo.”

 

Later that night when Jim and Bones lay tangled together kissing, Bones heard a jingle coming from down the hall. “What was that, Jim?”

“Sounded like a bell.”

“C’mon, let’s check it out.”

Bones grabbed the flashlight he kept in the nightstand for emergencies and they crept out into the hallway, stopping to peek into Joanna’s room. Bones could see her mess of curly hair sticking out from under the covers, he moved the beam to the other bed and there was Jake, half uncovered and sound asleep. Bones moved the beam of light to the floor and two enormous eyes glowed green. Seamus huffed out a breath and settled back down on the floor between his two small humans.

Jim giggled and tugged Bones out of the room and back to bed. So much for Godzilla sleeping downstairs.

 

This is what I imagine Jake and Seamus would look life if Jake was a bit younger...though truth be told, this little cutie reminds me of baby Eomer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta hand it to NaughtyPastryChef for coming up with the idea of Seamus’ name. It’s a headcanon of mine that Jim and Bones’ kids will all be “J” names and it was NPC that pointed out that Seamus means James in Gaelic! AWESOME! 
> 
> SPOLIER ALERT!! There will be a special mid-week chapter of this fic publishing on Sunday. We’re going to get to know Seamus a bit better! What do you think about the newest Kirk-McCoy??
> 
> How about Miss Ellie? I needed to find a reason why Bones’ mom hadn’t been around in the time he and Jim had been dating. It seemed a perfect fit she would have swooped in when Jocelyn left Joanna with Bones, but the idea of her backing off to give Bones relationship with Jo a chance to grow on its own is heartbreaking. There are so many good people in this story!! As ReadItHoney says to me all the time, “I wish we knew them, wish they were our neighbors.” I couldn’t agree more Honey!!
> 
> The pics of the kids with wolfhounds are from the internet! This is a massive breed of dog!!


	18. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Ellie is in charge of Halloween preparations.

“We gotta talk about the kids, Bones.” They were enjoying a cup of coffee on the back deck as they watched the kids play with Seamus.

“I know, Jim. I feel like holding them close for a while, you know?”

Jim reached out for Bones’ hand, threading their fingers together. It had been a hard couple of days for Bones. Jim had caught a haunted look in his eyes several times and felt helpless to soothe him. “Tell me what’s on your mind, Bones. Let’s get this all out in the open so we can deal with it.”

Bones sighed. “They shouldn’t have to pay for how we live our lives, Jim.”

Jim nodded, there was no disagreeing there. “You want me and Jake to move back to my house?”

Bones looked stricken; he gripped Jim’s hand tighter. “No, never.”

“Neither do I Bones.” Jim detangled their hands and stood up. “Stay here, I have to grab something.”

Bones watched the kids and Seamus. The giant dog was lying on the grass, both kids were lying on him, using him as a pillow. Their heads were close together and they were pointing up at the sky. Bones figured they were telling each other what the clouds looked like. He picked up his phone and started snapping pictures.

Jim came back a few minutes later with the coffee carafe and a manila folder.  He set them both down in front of Bones.

“What’s this, Jim?”

“Coffee and information on the school I think the kids should attend.” Jim kissed Bones messy hair and headed off to join the kids and the dog.

Bones laughed when Jim lay down and rested his head on Seamus too. The dog was trying to crane his head around far enough to lick Jim. Bones snapped a few more pics before he settled down to look at the information Jim had left him.  He opened the folder to see a brightly colored guidebook for the Greater Atlanta Montessori School. The school was located about a mile from their house. Bones had a few colleagues at the hospital that sent their kids to this school and the kids seemed happy and well adjusted, however, he knew for a fact none of his co-workers lived with same-sex partners.  Bones resolved to keep an open mind about the place as he read the guidebook cover to cover. He liked the principles the school stood for and their methods of teaching, but he was still worried about how the other students would treat Jake and Joanna.

Bones closed the guidebook and noticed a sticky note on the back cover. “Now that you’ve read it all, come talk to me. I love you.” He chuckled and grabbed his phone.

The kids and Jim were indeed staring up at the clouds and were trying to figure out what they looked like. Bones sat down close to Seamus’ head and was rewarded with a lick up the side of his neck. He laughed and rubbed the dog’s soft ears. He settled back against the animal and raised his phone into the air. “Family picture.” Bones called out and everyone snuggled close enough to fit into the frame, even Seamus’ massive head managed to fit. Bones kept snapping pictures until Seamus had enough and lay back down.  The kids ran off for the swing set and Seamus took off after them, dumping Jim and Bones onto the grass.  “Damn dog has no manners.” Bones grumbled.

“You love him!” Jim teased.

Bones couldn’t hide his smile. “You made a good choice, Jim. I can’t imagine our family without him.”

Jim pillowed his arms under his head and continued to watch the sky. “So, what did you think of the school.”

“Some of the other doctors’ kids go there, seems to have a good reputation.”

“Students were happy too when I went there yesterday.”

“You went there?” Bones rolled to his side so he could see Jim.

Jim rolled too and ran a hand down Bones’ face. “Yeah, Miss Ellie took the kids to lunch and I went over for a quick tour. Bones…I, um, I told them what happened at the kids’ other school.”

“Jim, you didn’t.” Bones felt his stomach bottom out like he was going down the hill of a roller coaster. Well, that idea was sunk.

Jim could see the look of disappointment on Bones’ face.  “I did, Bones and the teacher looked ready to cry. She’s a lesbian and had a similar problem when her kids were little. Seems she and her partner had their two daughters via in-vitro fertilization and members of the school committee voted to have those kids kicked out of public school. Bones, we won’t have to worry about the kids being bullied because they have two fathers. I promise you.”

Bones nodded and pulled Jim forward so his head was lying on Bones’ chest. He could feel tears running from his eyes down his temples and into his hair.

“Will you at least think about going to see the place, Bones?” Jim mumbled into his chest.

“No Jim.” Bones felt Jim’s whole body tense up. “We’ll both go on Monday morning and see about enrolling the kids.” He felt Jim breathe a sigh of relief. “I saw the tuition schedule, Jim. You gonna let me pay for this?”

Jim nodded. “We’ll sit down and talk more about this when my house sells. But for now, yeah, I’d really love it if you would help us out, Bones.”

Bones rolled Jim underneath him. “We do for family, Jim. I love Jake as if he were my own.”

“That’s next, Bones. Once the issue about the school is closed, we’re gonna talk about legal custody of our kids. No one is ever going to tell me Joanna is not my daughter ever again.”

“Agreed, Jim.”

 

“I’m baaaaaack.” Miss Ellie called out from the front hall. She was laden with so many shopping bags she could hardly move them all into the house.

“What’s all this?” Bones asked as he helped her into the house.

“Never you mind.” Miss Ellie slapped his arm. “This is top secret stuff, Leonard, but would you be a love and lug it up to my sewing room?”

“Top secret, my ass.” Bones muttered under his breath.

 

Miss Ellie’s sewing room, as it turned out, was Jim’s office. He had moved in a table and Miss Ellie’s portable sewing machine. When he asked if he could help with anything else, she shooed him out and locked the door in his face. Jim shook his head as he walked back downstairs.

 

KNOCK, KNOCK. “What’s the secret password?” Miss Ellie called out.

Jake and Joanna giggled. “STRING CHEESE.” Both kids yelled. The secret password was their favorite snack.

Miss Ellie unlocked the door, poked her head out making sure the kids were alone before she ushered them inside. Halloween was top secret in the Kirk-McCoy household. “Are you both sure you can keep our Halloween costumes a secret?” Both kids nodded solemnly. “Good, so what we’re going to do is…”

 

Bones was sweating, actually sweating and his hands were shaking. He could not remember ever being this nervous before and it was all thanks to Halloween. Miss Ellie had been a veritable Fort Knox over the last week not letting one tiny hint about their costumes slip.

Jim had tried another technique. He used his superior intellect to try to outsmart Jake and Joanna, who, when all was said and done had talked Jim into getting them each battery powered cars as a bribe. Once both kids were happily zipping along the driveway, they refused to blab the secret. Miss Ellie had earned their loyalty and their silence.

“So much for ‘superior intellect’ Jim.” Bones snorted and started to laugh.

Jim pulled him close and deftly changed the subject, “You get those couple of days off from the hospital, Bones?”

Jim had been very mysterious when he asked Bones about taking a long weekend away together. He wouldn’t give any details, just dates. “I did. What’s this all about, Jim.”

Jim kissed him, not to put him off the scent but because his lips were irresistible. He licked along Bones’ lips waiting for the moment when Bones would open up for him. Jim swept his tongue into Bones mouth and happily licked against Bones’ tongue.

“Nice try, Jim.” Bones said, breaking their kiss. “Now talk.”

“Fine.” Jim sighed. “We haven’t had any time alone since we got together and I thought it would be nice if we went away, just the two of us for a few days. So I asked Miss Ellie if she would help out with the kids and she agreed. Not only to taking them home with her, but to helping me plan the whole thing too.”

Bones laughed. “Miss Ellie is a world-class planner. Where are we going, can you at least tell me that?”

Jim nodded. “Savannah.”

 

Bones and Jim thought they were more excited about Halloween than the kids were. They had both suffered through having measurements taken and through blindfolded fittings. Jim had figured Miss Ellie would have to let the cat out of the bag when they tried their costumes on to check for fit, but the crafty Nana had a way to keep the secret: blindfolds.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me, Miss Ellie.” Bones bellyached.

“Mind your manners, Leonard. Why don’t you behave more like Jim?”

“HA!” Jim crowed from across the room. No one needed to know he was trying everything possible to find a way to see under his blindfold.

 

“Boys, you’ll both find your costumes laid out on your bed. I’ll be down here with the kids and Seamus getting them all ready.”

Jim laughed. You made a costume for Seamus too.”

“You bet, he’s a member of this family too, even if he did chew my slippers.”

“Race you.” Bones challenged and took off for the stairs.

“No running in the house, boys.” Miss Ellie called after them.

 

“I don’t believe it.” Bones sounded almost reverent.

“She made these Bones?” Jim asked as he slipped into the tunic and then the pants.

“She used to make all of my costumes when I was a kid.  Hey can you help with the vest?”

Jim helped him slip into it and kissed him as he smoothed the material over Bones’ shoulders.  Jim giggled. “It’s the kiss that launched a million fanfics.”

Bones looked at them both in the mirror. Han Solo was kissing Luke Skywalker.

 

“You boys done kissin’ on each other yet? Get your asses down here the kids want you to see ‘em.” Seamus barked. “Sorry boy, Seamus too. Now get a move on.”

Jim and Bones stopped on the landing to look at everyone waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Joanna was Princess Leia, Jake was Darth Vader, Seamus was Chewbacca and Miss Ellie was dressed as Boba Fett, sans helmet.

“Miss Ellie, you gotta put the helmet on, no one saw his face. He could have been anyone, even you.” Jim protested as they stood for a family picture in the front hall.

“How do you know it wasn’t me?” Miss Ellie winked at him.

“Everyone ready?” Bones asked as he finished setting the camera’s timer.

“YES!” Everyone answered together. Bones pressed the timer and the start button on his iPhone. The theme music to _Star Wars_ started to play as Bones ran back to stand in position.

“A Long Time Ago, in a galaxy far, far away…” Jim started to recite.

 

Later that night, Luke and Han Solo lay tangled together kissing. Apparently Han didn’t have the same reservations about making love with Boba Fett down the hall as Bones had with Miss Ellie. Luke was thrilled with that development.

“We’re keeping these costumes, Bones.”

“I like the way you tried to subdue my rebel alliance, Jim.”

Jim laughed. “Big changes are coming, you know.”

“I know Jim, new school for the kids on Monday and Miss Ellie will be going back home soon.”

Those weren’t the big changes Jim was hinting at, but he was content to bide his time and wait just a little longer. After all, he’d learned the art of secret keeping at the knee of the master, and boy, was this secret a big one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were all hearing the theme music to Star Wars in your minds, weren’t you? I was when I wrote it! 
> 
> Next week is the first of the chapters inspired by my own recent trip to Savannah. I can't wait to share this with all of you!


	19. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones are packing for their trip to Savannah.

“Jim, what did you do with my master packing list?” Bones had searched the kitchen and through his desk twice looking for the list to no avail.

“Don’t need a list, Bones.” Jim called from upstairs. Seamus huffed out a breath at Bones’ side.

“Well at least someone’s on my side. Come on, Seamus, let’s see what kind of a mess your Daddy is making upstairs.” He could hear Joanna giggling as he climbed the stairs. Bones could never get enough of that sound, he would never be able to thank Jim enough for helping Joanna smile and laugh again, easing the loss of her mother from her life.  When he reached the top of the stairs, Joanna twirled by in a purple tutu. Seamus barked happily and took off after his tiny human.

Bones started down the hall to Jake’s room and when he got there his mouth dropped open in shock. It was a disaster area.  Jake was bouncing on his unmade bed as Jim threw clothes out of the closet. “What in the name of Rhett Butler’s ghost is going on in here?” Bones was shocked that packing for four days could wreak this much havoc.

“You do know Rhett Butler wasn’t a real person, right?” Jim let out a high pitch giggle as he pictured the eye roll Bones was giving behind his back.  “We’re almost done.”

“Almost done what, Jim?”

Jim poked his head out of the closet and stopped a giggle just in time when he saw the look on Bones’ face. “Packing, Bones.”

“Is that what you call…this?” He waved his arms around the room, “Christ, Jim, General Sherman made less of a mess when he burned Atlanta to the ground.”

“Swear jar!” Jake sang out as he continued to bounce on the bed.

“Yeah, buddy, come with me and you can put a dollar into the jar.”

Jake leapt from the bed and into Bones’ arms. Bones kissed into his messy hair and carried him out of the room.

Bones was right, Jim mused, the room was wrecked, he needed to finish packing for Jake and clean this mess up before they left for Miss Ellie’s. Jim’s mind was on what was to come, he was nervous and his thoughts were scattered. He and Bones had never been away on vacation before. So much was riding on this long weekend.

 

“Jesus Christ on the catwalk, Joanna! You’ll only be gone for four days.” Bones felt his second headache of the day fire up behind his left eye. He was standing at the foot of Joanna’s bed eyeing the mountain of clothes she had set out for their trip.

“Swear jar!” Jake yelled, not wanting to miss the opportunity to add another dollar to their growing collection.

“You said to lay out what I needed, Daddy.” Jo’s tiny eyebrow of doom was arched in silent challenge. “This is what I need.”

Bones mouth hung open making him look like a beached trout. She had a point, he had in fact asked her to lay out what she’d need for a few days at Miss Ellie’s house.  He passed a hand through the stack of colored tutus Jim had bought her, which she all but slept in. “Do you need all of these things, Jo-Jo?”

“They’re tutus, Daddy and I gotta show Truffles.”

“Who’s Truffles, Jo?” Jim asked from the doorway.

“He’s my pig, Daddy.” Jo said proudly.

“Wait, you’re packing all of this…for a fashion show for a PIG?” Bones was incredulous, feeling the spark of pain behind his right eye.

“He’s _my_ pig, Daddy and he likes to see me wearing pretty things.”

“Jesus Christ eatin’ bacon...” Realizing what he said Bones started to giggle.

Jim joined in as did Jake and Joanna. They were all laughing so hard, Jake forgot to add another dollar to his swear jar tally. Seamus started to dance with joy around the bedroom, crashing into Bones as he twirled.

“Is this a real pig, Jo, like oink, oink?”  Jim pushed up his nose with his index finger and started oinking in earnest.  He dropped to the floor, crawling around on his hands and knees. He oinked a raspberry into Jake’s tummy. “Oink, oink.” Jim snorted as he went after Joanna who scrambled to get away from him.

“All ya’ll have lost your peach bred minds.” Bones said, finding his first smile of this hectic morning.

Jim oinked at Bones, getting back onto his feet. Bones broke to run from the room but was a beat too late as Jim grabbed his escaping lover and planted a raspberry on the back of his neck.

“Stop that Jim.” Bones giggled, running for their bedroom.

“Oink, oink.” Jim answered as he and the kids followed Bones out the door.

Bones managed to crawl up on the bed before his “piggy” family descended on him. He howled with laughter as Jim and the kids raspberried his belly and arms. It was all fun and games until Seamus licked Bones’ open mouth.

“EWWWW, dog kisses.” Jim cried as he scrambled to get away from Bones and Seamus.

“Oh no you don’t, Prince Piggy.” Bones grabbed Jim and kissed him hard.

“Ewwww, kissing.” Both kids moaned.

 

Forty-five minutes and two vigorous teeth brushings later, everyone was loaded into Jim’s truck. It was the only vehicle big enough to accommodate Seamus. It was Jim and Bones’ big weekend in Savannah and they were off to Miss Ellie’s house to drop off the kids and Seamus. Miss Ellie had headed back herself a few days before to get things ready for her grandbabies.

“Daddy, let’s do sing-long songs.” Joanna said from the backseat.

Jim pressed the button and The Wiggles burst forth from the speakers. Everyone sang along, except Bones who groped for the Tylenol. It was going to be a “sing-LONG” hour drive to Miss Ellie’s farm.

 

“BABIES!” Miss Ellie called as the kids bounced out of the truck and into her arms.  Seamus raced to her as well and loved her so enthusiastically she ended up on the ground, both kids cradled in her arms.

“Seamus!” Bones barked, “Get your shaggy ass down.”

“He’s my baby too, don’t you take that tone with him.” Miss Ellie giggled as Seamus lapped her face in appreciation for having his shaggy ass.

Bones frowned at his mother.

“Oh, and Leonard?”

Bones was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Ma’am?”

“Swear jar.” She cackled at his sour look.

“Thanks for the help grumpy cat.” Jim chirped as he lugged the kids’ bags and Seamus’ food out of the truck. Jim kissed his grumpy little face. “Lighten up Bones, we’re on vacation.” He turned to Bones’ mother still prone on her lawn getting loved on by her grandbabies and one very love sick dog. “Miss Ellie, do you need a hand?”

“When I need help from a handsome, young man, I’ll hold my hand out.” Miss Ellie pouted with a very familiar looking pout and offered her hand to a laughing Jim.

Jim pulled her to her feet and into a big hug. “Nice to see you again, Miss Ellie.”

She pulled back and grabbed his face in her worn hands. “Love looks good on you, Jim.” She hugged him close. “Thank you for lovin’ my boy so well.”

Jim blushed.

“Stop lovin’ on my man, Miss Ellie and give me a hug.”

“Mind your manners, Leonard. I didn’t raise you with wolves.” Seamus barked and Miss Ellie whacked Bones’ behind as he trudged past with the kids’ things.

 

Bones trudged up the stairs and poked his head into each of the spacious bedrooms until he came to the one that had been his own. There was a princess doll on one bed and a Spiderman toy on the other twin bed. “This must be the place.” He muttered as set the small suitcases down.

“I wanna sleep in Daddy’s old room!” He heard Jake exclaim from the stairs and couldn’t help but smile.  He loved that little boy as if he were his own.

“Who wants to sleep in my old room?” Bones called out.

“Meeeeee!” Jake yelled, racing into the room and Bones’ arms.

Bones held him close. “You’re gonna have a great time buddy.”

Jake kissed his cheek. “You too, have the best time ever in Savann-er.”

Jim walked in carrying Joanna who gasped when she spied the princess doll on her bed. “Belle!” She cried, scrambling down from Jim’s arms to grab her doll. “Thank you, Miss Ellie.”

“You’re welcome, Princess Joanna!” Miss Ellie beamed.

“Jakey, you’re gonna sleep in Daddy’s old room too?”

“Yup! Me an’ Spidey too.”

Jim felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He knew it was time to go, but the thought of leaving Jake was hitting him harder than he thought it would. They hadn’t spent any nights apart since Jake had come into his life. They hadn’t even spent any time apart until Jake stared school. Jim had managed with that since he needed to work and go to class, but this was different.

Bones could see Jim’s distress but didn’t want to point it out in front of the kids.

Miss Ellie noticed too. Her heart pinched for the young man who had become a second son to her so quickly and easily it was like he had always been a member of her family. “Okay, who’s ready to go meet Truffles?” Miss Ellie asked brightly.

“ME!” Both kids yelled.

“Truffles is gonna love my purple tutu.” Joanna declared with a giggle as they left the room together.

“Will Truffles love my Spiderman shirt, Miss Ellie?” Jake asked from halfway down the hall.

“’Course he will, Jakey he’s a pig! Pigs love spiders. Have you ever read _Charlotte’s Web_?”

“No, is it ‘bout spider webs?”

“It’s about a special spider and her friend Wilbur the pig.”

“Wilbur?” Joanna giggled and Jake joined her.

 

“You okay, Jimmy?” Bones asked once the kids’ voices had faded away.

“It’s my first night without him, Bones.” Jim crumpled into his arms, holding on as if his life depended on it.

“BYE DADDIES!” Both kids yelled from the foot of the stairs.

“BYE!” They yelled back, Jim’s voice cracking at the end.

“You know he’s safe here, right?” Bones was rubbing his back as Jim clutched the back of his shirt.

“Yeah, ‘course I do, Bones.” He shivered when Bones’ tongue licked up the shell of his ear, his hands now rubbing under Jim’s grey tee.

“He seemed pretty happy when he left.” Jim whispered as Bones’ hands moved down to cup his ass.

“Mmm, hmm, he certainly did, darlin’.” Bones brushed his lips against Jim’s.

Jim sighed and relaxed into the kiss. Jake was perfectly safe and was going to have so much fun on the farm with Miss Ellie and all the animals. It would be good for Jake to be out in the sunshine playing in a wide open space like a little boy should do. “Thanks, Bones.” Jim whispered between kisses.

“I was the same way, Jim, the first time I had to leave her here alone. You’re doing just fine.” Bones smacked his ass.

“You get much action in this room Bones?” Jim was eyeing their surrounding as he swiveled his hips against Bones.

“Only with my right hand, Jim.” He laughed.

“That’s a crying shame.” Jim tisked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Next time we stay here, what do you say we push the beds together and make out like we’re sixteen again?”

Bones laughed. “Don’t we have a king sized bed with our name on it at the….?”

Jim laughed and pushed back and away from his sneaky boyfriend. “Nice try, Bones. This trip is a secret, you’ll see where we’re going when we get there.”

“Dammit, Jim, a man’s gotta plan you know.”

“I’ve done all the planning. All you have to do is relax.”

“Yeah, relax, my ass.”

“You read my mind, Bonesy.” Jim waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Infant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happily, this is the first one of the chapters I sketched out from my recent trip to Georgia and South Carolina. Originally, this chapter was meant to tell what happened while Jake and Joanna were on the farm with Miss Ellie, but as usual, Jim and Bones had other ideas. You’re going to see Jake and Joanna’s adventures and meet Truffles and his pals next week! We’re also going to learn why Jake never had a Nana before… I couldn't resist throwing in a mention of Charlotte's web because as you know, pigs and spiders are notoriously good friends!
> 
> Bones and his list-mania comes from me. I don’t do anything or go anywhere without a list. Whereas ReadItHoney and up until recently NaughtyPastryChef just throw things in a suitcase the night before a trip! They are the Jims to my Bones!
> 
> I love that Jim doesn’t let Jake see his struggle to say goodbye and that Bones does what he can to make sure Jim can get through this tiny roadblock. I can’t imagine what it must be like for a parent to leave their child with someone else for the first time, especially overnight. Go Jim!!


	20. Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Joanna and Seamus spend time on Miss Ellie's farm.

“BYE DADDIES!” Both kids yelled from the foot of the stairs. They were both so excited to follow Miss Ellie outside they didn’t hear Jim and Bones holler goodbye.

The backyard was small and filled with flower beds. Seamus was busy going from flower to flower trying to discover all of the new scents and possibly searching for traces of other dogs. He lumbered over to his tiny humans when they came out onto the porch.

Beyond the swing set and Miss Ellie’s immaculately kept flowers were row upon row of peach trees.

“Wow!” Jake yelled. “How do the trees grow in neat rows like that Miss Ellie? They’re lined up like soldiers.”

Miss Ellie laughed at Jake’s imagination. “We plant them in rows like that, Jake. It gives the trees room to grow and gives the pickers and tree doctors space to walk and work around them.”

Jake had never heard of anything as silly as a tree needing a doctor. “Trees need doctors like my Daddy?”

“No Jakey, Daddy’s a people doctor, he doesn’t help sick trees.” Jo giggled, thinking about her Daddy asking a tree to say “AHHH,” and getting grumpy when the tree refused.

“There are diseases trees can get, same as people and they need doctors to give them medicine to make them feel better.” Miss Ellie was walking them through the peach orchard. It was her favorite part of the farm. These trees always made her remember the early days of her marriage when she and David planted this orchard together. David always said it was plain for anyone to see how much their love had grown through the years as their love story was written in the gnarled limbs of these trees, the peaches sweetened by their love for each other. There were days now, even fifteen years after his death that she missed him so much her heart broke all over again. Her David would have loved these sweet babies so much. She was broken out of her thoughts by Seamus’ sharp bark, she looked up to see him take off after some unseen curiosity.

“Where’s he goin’?” Jake ran ahead to see where Seamus was running.

“Maybe he saw a rabbit or a groundhog.” Miss Ellie smiled and reached for Jake’s hand.

Jake loved it when Miss Ellie loved on him. He had never had a Nana before and thought Miss Ellie was the best thing since Spiderman. “Where are the peaches, I don’t see any growin’?”

Miss Ellie ruffled his blonde hair with her free hand as she stared up into the tree with Jake. “We harvest peaches in the summer. Your Daddy used to help harvest the fruit and we’d spend days making peach preserves and peach pies.”

“He did?” Jake’s mouth hung open in awe. “Next summer can I help pick the peaches?” Jake’s blue eyes were bright with excitement.

“Me too, Miss Ellie, me too.” Joanna joined in. She had always wanted a pretty peach apron like the one Miss Ellie wore.

“Yes, my beautiful babies, next summer you all can come for the peach harvest.”

Both kids gave Miss Ellie a big hug. Standing in the peach orchard with her two grandbabies hugging her, surrounded by the trees she and David had planted and cared for, she had never felt more loved. “C’mon, kids, let’s go see Truffles.” It was time to leave the orchard before she dissolved into a puddle of tears. 

 

The barn was a faded rust-red color. The area outside included a horse ring and several animal pens that connected to the barn offering the animals shelter from the elements and protection at night. The smell of manure and pig slop hung heavy in the humid November air.

“Oh my God, who tooted?” Jake dissolved into giggles. Farts were the funniest things ever. He loved laughing about toots and making toots and accusing his family of tooting.

“Wasn’t me.” Jo giggled. “Whoever smelt it, dealt it.” Jo laughed.

“Nuh uh, whoever denied it, supplied it.” Jake burst into giggles again.

Both kids turned to look at Miss Ellie “You think it was me?” She placed a hand against her heart and tried to look offended, making the kids laugh even harder. “Young man, I will have you know I do not toot.”

Miss Ellie’s tirade about Southern manners was interrupted by Seamus’ barking and chickens scattering and squawking as they tried to fly. “Seamus!” She said sharply causing the dog to skid as he tried to stop short. He looked at Miss Ellie and then back longingly at the chickens that were preening their feathers as they recovered from his ambush. He reluctantly trotted to Miss Ellie, his head hung in shame.

She tried to hide her giggle at the pathetic look on the big dog’s face. “We don’t chase the chickens, Seamus.” She rubbed his ears as she gave him a “stern” talking to. “If you scare them we won’t have fresh eggs in the morning.” Seamus leaned against her side, growling contentedly.

“You get eggs from these chickens? Where do the eggs come from, Miss Ellie? Are there baby chickens IN the eggs?” Jake wondered if it was bloody and gross. He wanted to see a baby chick and maybe it would make his sister scream and run away.

Miss Ellie debated the idea of giving Jake a mini “bird and bees” discussion, but scrapped that idea in favor of something simpler. “There are no baby chickens in these eggs. Baby chicks hatch in the Spring. These eggs are for eating, Jake.”

“Can we pick ‘em in the morning Miss Ellie, like the last time I was here with my wire basket?” Joanna loved collecting the eggs. It made her feel like a grown up doing chores on the farm.

“Me too, meee toooo.” Jake was jumping up and down. The chickens squawked and fluttered away from the small boy.

“I have a new basket just for you, Jakey. We’ll pick the eggs in the morning.”

“What happens when there’s too many chickens, do you sell them?” Jake wanted to take a chicken home with him so he could chase it around the back yard.

“When there are too many, we eat them, Jake.”

“You EAT the chickens?” Jake’s eyes went wide and he pretended to faint on the grass.

At least Miss Ellie hoped he was pretending.  “Well a’course honey. Where do you think the chicken you have for dinner at your house comes from?”

“The Supermarket.” Jake cried, getting back to his feet.

Jake’s innocence was so precious Miss Ellie hated to take it away from him. Life on a farm was sometimes harsh. Animals that were pets one day were dinner the next. It was all part of the circle of life.  Instead of dwelling on that, Miss Ellie laughed. “Come on my babies, let’s go see Truffles.”

 

“TRUFFLES!” Jo yelled as she ran the last few steps to the side of her pen. She climbed up high on the side of the pen too look over the railing at her prized pig. Truffles was a full grown sow and weighed in at about four hundred pounds. She was currently bathing her tummy in the mud in her pen.

“Wow! It’s a polka dotted piggy.” Jake shouted. “Hi Truffles, I’m Jake.” He stuck his hand into the pen to introduce himself. Truffles oinked at him.

“I missed you so much, pretty piggy.” Jo sing-songed to the animal.

Jake laughed, “Pretty piggy?”

Truffles oinked happily at Joanna and lumbered to the side of the pen to see her.

“Do you like my purple tutu, Tuffles?” Jo bounced down to the ground and spun around, showing off her tutu to its full advantage. Truffles grumbled happily. Joanna stuck her hand into the pen and the pig snuffled at her hand making the little girl giggle.

Jake laughed when the pig turned her attention to his hand and sniffed him. Her nose was wet and muddy. “You’re so lucky to have a pig like Truffles, Jo-Jo.” Jake said, longingly.

“I have a small surprise for you, Jake.” Miss Ellie said as she walked around to the other side of Truffles enclosure. “Why don’t you sit on the grass and I’ll be right there.”

Jake rushed to the grass near the pigpen and sat down. He wondered what his surprise could possibly be. He fidgeted and bounced waiting for Miss Ellie to come back. He could see she had something cradled in her arms.

“Close your eyes, Jake and I’ll tell you when to open them.”

Jake snapped his eyes shut, his little body was bursting with excitement. He felt something soft and warm placed into his lap.

“Okay, open your eyes, Jake.” Miss Ellie was crouched in front of him with the camera of her iPhone pointed at the small boy and his surprise. She knew Jim and Leo would want to see this themselves.

Jake opened his eyes. “It’s a baby polka dot.” Jake cried. The baby pig squealed in response as Jake picked him up. “He’s so cute.”

Joanna sat beside Jake and reached a hand out to pet the baby. “What’s his name, Miss Ellie?”

“I thought we’d name him Bacon, but since he’s Jake’s pig, it will be up to him.” She smiled and continued to take pictures of her grandbabies with the tiny piglet. Seamus had crept up to her and put his enormous head in her lap.

“Bacon is _my_ pig?” Jake asked with wonder in his voice.

Miss Ellie laughed. She had come home early from her visit with Leo’s family to get ready for the arrival of the kids. One of the things she had done was to purchase the piglet from a neighboring farm. She hadn’t wanted Jake to feel left out when Joanna had her own spotted pig. “Yup, he’s all yours, Jake. Every little boy should have a pig of his own.”

“Hi Bacon, I’m Jake and you’re gonna be my piggy.” The baby grunted happily as he burrowed into Jake’s shirt and fell asleep. “He’s sleeping.” Jake whispered.

“He’s a baby, they sleep a lot, Jake.” Miss Ellie dislodged Seamus’ head from her lap and stood to scoop the sleeping pig from Jake’s arms. She walked him back to his part of the pen and set him on top of his clean hay.

“Miss Ellie, do we eat the pigs like we eat the chickens?” Jake asked softly, scared of the answer he was going to get.

“No honey, pigs are friends not food.”

Everyone laughed.

“Let’s go see Rhett and Scarlet.” Miss Ellie led them around to the other side of the barn to the goat enclosure.

Two goats were bent over their feed trough. Rhett was black with a dash of white across his face and the top of his head, while Scarlet was brindle with the same white markings.

“Rhett and Scarlett are funny names.” Jake would have named them Spiderman and Batman, even though one goat was a girl.

“Rhett and Scarlett were characters in a book that was written here in Georgia.” Miss Ellie had loved _Gone With The Wind_ and couldn’t resist naming the goats after her favorite characters.

“Here Rhett.” Jake stuck his arm into the pen.

Rhett baaed loudly and charged the fence, knocking his horns into the wood. Jake fell off the pen and landed on his back.

“Baaaaad goat.” Jake called from the ground. He laughed hysterically.

Joanna joined in. “You’re a baaaaad goat.”

“Guess Rhett doesn’t like strangers near his lady love. Huh, boy.” Miss Ellie cooed to the angry goat. “Let’s go meet Sweater and Afghan then we’ll head in for lunch.”

“Can we have goat burgers, Miss Ellie?” Jake asked as he stood up rubbing his sore backside.

Miss Ellie gave a very un-ladylike snort and grabbed Jake for a quick cuddle. “Is your fanny okay, little man?”

“M’fine.” Jake pouted.  “Damn goat knocked me right on my butt.”

Miss Ellie tried hard not to, but she burst out laughing. “You get this one as a freebie, but no more ‘damns’ ya hear?”

“Okay.” Jake whined.

“Boy but you sounded just like your Daddy, Jake.”

“I did?” The little boy beamed. He loved being compared to Daddy Bones.

“You did. Come on, the others are waiting to meet you.”  Miss Ellie lead them back to the front of the barn to the last animal pen. Inside were an alpaca and a small black-faced sheep. “Sweater and Afghan, may I present Jake and Joanna.”

The kids moved up to pen and looked in at the tiny black-faced sheep and the alpaca.

“Why is the ‘paca called, Sweater?” Jo asked.

Miss Ellie laughed. “Alpaca fur is used to make yarn that’s knitted into sweaters.”

“Where’s his fur gone?” Jake asked. The black alpaca was shorn almost to the skin.

“We’ll shave him like this three times per year. His fur was sent to one of my neighbors who spins the fur into yarn. Same for Afghan, her wool is shorn, dyed pretty colors and turned into yarn which I’ll knit into warm blankets this winter.”

Jake yawned. “Is one of the blankets for me?” He rubbed his eyes.

“You bet buddy. C’mon, let’s go have lunch.”

 

After a lunch of tuna sandwiches and milk, Miss Ellie tucked the kids in for a nap.

Jake hugged her neck and held on, whispering, “You’re the bestest Nana ever, m’glad you’re mine.”

“How come you never had a Nana before, honey? Didn’t you know your Mama’s parents?” Miss Ellie had debated asking Jake this question. She had asked Jim where Karen’s parents had been and he hadn’t been able to answer the question. The only person who could was Jake.

Jake yawned as he let go of Miss Ellie and snuggled into his pillow. “Mr. Paul and Miss Mona loved Jesus and the Church more than me and Mommy. But it’s okay cause Mommy loved me more than Jesus.”

Miss Ellie gave the sleepy little boy one last cuddle and kissed his forehead before stepping out of the room. She wasn’t sure what Jake meant exactly but it sounded like Karen’s parents had disowned her when she became pregnant out of wedlock. Miss Ellie sat on her bed and started to cry. She couldn’t imagine missing out on such a sweet little boy because of words written in an old book. After all, if she had listened to those words, she would have been forced to give up her son and never would have known Jim and Jake. Those sacrifices were simply too great to make. She loved her family more than Jesus too.

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/app.php)  
  
[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of Truffles and her friends? Isn’t the pic of Bacon the cutest thing you have ever seen?? 
> 
> Jake mentioned several chapters ago when we first met Miss Ellie that he had never had a Nana before. I needed a reason for Karen’s parents not to be in the picture, otherwise she would have willed custody of Jake to them and we wouldn’t have a story. As much as I hate to think about it, there are still people in this country who would disown their daughters for becoming pregnant while unmarried. Of course the only remedy for this would have been for Karen to have gone into hiding to finish her pregnancy and she would have had to give Jake up for adoption when he was born. Karen did the only thing she could do. She proudly had and raised her son. When time came for her to make arrangements for Jake, Jim was her only option. 
> 
> I’m sure hearing that story from Jake was a bit of a wake-up call for Miss Ellie too. Having a gay or bisexual son in the South would have gotten Miss Ellie kicked out of her church, her country club and social groups unless she renounced ties with Leo. She was strong enough not to do that and in the end got a second son and a grandson to love. Go Miss Ellie!
> 
> Jim and Bones will be back next week!! We’re gonna hear all about their car trip to Savannah! It’s a four hour ride from Atlanta to Savannah. I wonder what it’s like to make that kind of drive with James Tiberius Kirk at the wheel?


	21. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones are on the road to Savannah, Georgia.

Jim and Bones could hear the kids laughing as they got into Jim’s truck. “Ready to go on our adventure, Bones?”

God help him, he was. Bones wasn’t much for long car trips, but for Jim he would do anything. His earlier grumpiness was due in part to his nervousness over being in the car for such a long time with Jim. He remembered the first long car trip he’d taken with Jocelyn, driving from the Ole Miss campus back to Georgia. It was a five hour ride and they were fighting like cats and dogs twenty minutes into the trip. He prayed it wouldn’t be like that with Jim. “Tell me about this trip, Jim. Why Savannah? Why now?”

Jim cracked a smile at Bones. He was impressed at Bones’ control. He hadn’t asked a lot of questions about this trip. Jim knew he could never have been as patient as Bones had been. “It’s like I told you before, we haven’t had any real time to ourselves since we started dating. You know how much I love the kids and spending time as a family. I just wanted a long weekend away, just the two of us.”

Bones leaned across the center console of the truck and kissed his way up Jim’s neck. “Mmmm, I like the sound of that Jim, just you and I for the next few days.” He licked out at Jim’s skin savoring the taste of Jim on his tongue.

“And to answer your other question about Savannah, I’ve never seen the ocean.”  Jim winked at the open mouthed stare Bones was giving him.

“Never seen the ocean?”

“Nope. Until Jake and I decided to move to Georgia, I had never been out of Iowa.”

“I never knew that, Jim.”

“I want to walk on the beach with you, Bones. Be able to hold your hand and kiss you in the moonlight as the waves crash against our legs.” Jim wanted so much more than that and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Bones exactly what he wanted. He needed to calm down and keep his mouth shut until the time was right.

Bones reached out for Jim’s hand. It broke his heart Jim mentioned walking on the beach together under the cover of darkness rather than in the sunshine. He promised himself he would take Jim somewhere they could walk hand in hand on the beach in the light of day with their family.

“What’s your favorite color, Bones?” Jim smiled as he asked. He figured now was a good time to change the subject.

“My what, Jim?”

“Your favorite color. We never seemed to have time to ask these silly getting to know you questions when we first started dating. We were so busy with the kids and work and school and well you know, you don’t have to tell me. I just-”

“It used to be green, but ever since I saw the color of your eyes, it’s been blue.” Bones sighed. “I remember the first time I saw you at the kindergarten orientation. You were leaving Jake with the teachers and telling him to have the best time ever. Your eyes were crinkled in the sunshine as you talked to Jake.” Bones touched the side of Jim’s face. “I knew in that moment I was in deep trouble.”

“I felt the same way when you sat next to me in the classroom. Remember the way our knees were up around our ears because the chairs were so small?” Jim started to laugh. He would always be grateful to that school for sitting him next to Bones that day.

“What I remember is the teachers having to tell us to be quiet because we wouldn’t stop talking to each other.” Bones kissed Jim’s hand and laughed when Jim pulled their joined hands away so he could kiss Bones in return. “Hey, you didn’t tell me what your favorite color is, Jim.”

“It’s hazel Bones, or whatever the hell color your eyes are today.”

 

An hour later Bones’ sides were hurting from laughing so hard at the “getting to know you” questions Jim had been posing. He should have known travelling with Jim would have been nothing like travelling with Jocelyn. Everything with Jim was different.

They had stopped at a gas station to fill the truck up and grab some drinks.  Bones made a mental note to talk to Jim about shopping for an SUV. They needed something that would be big enough for their family which now included Seamus, the big grey dog.  They needed something that would accomodate for Jake’s soccer team or Joanna’s ballerina friends. Bones shivered as he thought about coaching soccer and crying in the audience as Joanna twirled on stage.

Jim hopped back into the truck, startling Bones out of his own head. “First kiss, Bones.” Jim challenged.

Bones laughed. “Cindy Reddiker in the sixth grade. I was eleven and we were playing truth or dare. I was coward and picked ‘truth.’ Kevin Mackey, who was such a dick, even back then asked if it was true that I had never kissed a girl. Well, I turned all different shades of red and started stammering, trying to come up with an answer that wasn’t too lame, when all of a sudden Cindy’s grabbing my face and planting one on me.”

Jim started laughing thinking about eleven year old Leo McCoy. “Guess that answered that question, huh?”

Bones was laughing too. “Let’s just say she was also my second kiss and third and fourth…” He was laughing too hard to keep counting.  “What about you?” He managed to answer between giggles.

Jim sobered up quickly and grabbed for his bottle of Gatoraid, taking a quick gulp from the bottle. “Mine was Griffen Jones at Boy Scout Camp when I was twelve years old. He was my tent mate and he told me boys always kiss each other goodnight at sleep-away camp. What he didn’t tell me was that boys kissed with their tongues.”

Bones burst out laughing again.

Jim joined him. “Yeah that was a real shock for me, not that it stopped me for long, it was just a shock.” Jim had learned a lot that summer about boys kissing other boys.

“Is that when you realized you were into guys?” Bones was curious how Jim dealt with that realization.

“That didn’t come until high school. I made the varsity baseball team my freshman year of high school. I was the scrawny fourteen year old kid who’s voice hadn’t broken yet, hanging out in the locker room and on the field with guys who were three and four years older than me. It was hard at first, you know, trying to fit in and find my place. Thankfully my quick bat and speed on the bases did that for me. Once the other guys saw how well I played we became friends. You know how locker rooms are, Bones, guys walking around naked, slapping each other on the ass after a good game. I would go home after games and lock myself in my bedroom and jack off until I couldn’t come anymore.”

“Jesus, Jim.” Bones sighed. “That makes one hell of a mental picture.” He shifted in his seat trying to find a more comfortable position for his newly awakened cock.

“You okay over there Bones? Want me to pull over and take care of that problem for you?” Jim winked and Bones started laughing.

“Fuck, I haven’t gotten road head in years. Come to think of it, that was my first real time with a guy.” Bones cleared his throat. “Anyway you were talking about your baseball team.” He prayed Jim would pick back up with his story.

“No way, Bonesy, you can’t let a little gem like that drop and expect me to let it go. Spill. I want to hear all the dirty details.”  Jim was rubbing his hand up Bones thigh, squeezing the heavy muscle, stopping just short of bulge in his jeans.

Bones sighed dramatically. “Fine, Jim. I was seventeen and had my own car. It was just an old Toyota that my father gave to me for getting to school and basketball practice, but to me it was freedom. I used to drive that car everywhere. We had this basketball tournament over in Atlanta and there was a bus to take us the forty miles, but since I had a car, I was too cool to take the bus.”

Jim burst out laughing. He well remembered what it was like to have his own set of wheels and what it felt like to be free to go anywhere. “Those were the days, Bones when a tank of gas was all you needed. Sorry, don’t mind my interrupting.” Jim giggled when Bones leaned over to kiss him.

“My best friend growing up, Vance Patterson, rode with me. He and I had been friends since fifth grade, we’d sleep over at each other’s houses and go to the library together. There had never been anything more between the two of us until that day. The tournament ended around dinnertime and we stopped to grab a burger and by the time we got back on the road it was dark. Vance started talking about blow jobs he’d gotten from girls we knew at school and how fuckin’ amazing it felt. There I am squirming in my seat, getting hard listening to his stories about girls who swallowed and before I know it, his hand is on my thigh and he’s whispering in my ear, asking if anyone has ever sucked me off before. I managed to shake my head no and before I knew what was going on he had my cock half way down his throat.”

“Fuck, Bones, seriously?”Jim felt his own cock twitch at the thought of Bones going down on him now.

Bones laughed and nodded his head. “He told me later that he had always been into guys and just never knew how to tell me.”

“Well that’s one way to come out.” Jim laughed.

“Literally!” Bones added, between giggles. “We spent the rest of our senior year of high school sucking each other off every spare moment we got.” Bones looked up at Jim, with lust blown eyes.

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, Bones?” Jim panted.

“Yeah, Jim, thinking about how amazing it would feel to be sucking your cock now.”

“You sure you don’t wanna slide over here with that sinful mouth of yours? Hmm?”

Bones could feel his face turning red and a flush creep up the back of his neck.  He reached over to palm the bulge in Jim’s pants. He leaned in to whisper in Jim’s ear, “You sure about this darlin’?”

“Fuck yeah, Bones.” He groaned loudly when he felt Bones release the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down.

Bones managed to free Jim’s cock and was gently stroking him with one hand. “Eyes on the road, Jimmy.” He licked up the shell of Jim’s ear and felt Jim shudder when the heat of his mouth surrounded his cock.

“God, Bones, that mouth of yours.” Jim hissed as Bones started to bob up and down on his cock. “Not gonna last long, Bones, fuck.”

Bones smiled around Jim’s cock. He hadn’t done anything like this in years. He felt like he was a teenager again. Jim made him feel alive and young. He wanted to hold on to that feeling forever. He groaned around Jim’s meat and started using more tongue against the underside of Jim’s dick.

“Gonna come Bones,” Jim whispered. “Gonna…” Jim growled Bones’ name as he started pulsing against his velvet tongue.

Bones was swallowing as fast as he could, loving the way Jim’s cock kept jerking in his mouth. He kept sucking long after Jim had finished coming. He pulled off Jim’s softening cock and was in the process of swiping the back of his fist against his mouth when he looked out the window and met the eyes of two stunned young ladies in the SUV in the next lane.

Jim was giggling as he saluted the women and stepped harder on the gas pedal. He was never going to hear the end of this from Bones.  “Hey, the exit ramp for Savannah’s just ahead. No pun intended.” They both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While NaughtyPastryChef and I were on vacation together we drove from Hilton Head, South Carolina to Atlanta, Georgia to meet ReadItHoney who was there at a conference. It’s about a four hour ride one way and I was the one who was nervous about the trip. She and I have almost polar opposite tastes in music and even as much of a chatterbox as I am, I still worried that we would run out of things to talk about. I worried for nothing. I don’t think we even turned the radio on until we were about three hours into the trip and we never ran out of things to talk about!! So Bones’ nervousness about he and Jim’s trip across the state was based on me. NPC and I did not talk about our favorite colors or first kisses! Oh and no road head was involved…


	22. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones check into their hotel in Savannah.

Bones managed to get Jim back into his jeans as Jim navigated onto West Bay Street in Savannah. “There it is, Bones.” Jim pointed out the window to his left at the Bohemian Hotel. It was an old brick mill building that had been converted into a hotel. Jim had fallen in love with it when he’s been looking up hotels online. He knew this place was perfect for him and Bones.

“You booked us into the Bohemian, Jim?” Bones stared in awe at the beautiful hotel as Jim pulled up to the valet parking attendant.

“Yup and got us a river view room too.” Jim fell in love with Bones all over again as he saw the excitement on Bones handsome face.

“I’ve always wanted to stay here, but never got the chance to until now.” Bones felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes. “I can’t believe you managed to keep this a secret from me.” Bones shook his head as the valet opened his door for him. He opened the door to the back seat and pulled out his suitcase. He was walking around to Jim’s side just as Jim was tipping the valet.

“I can’t believe I kept the secret either, Bones.” He leaned in to give Bones a quick kiss before he opened the door to pull out his own suitcase. “Ready to check in?”

Bones was worried that Jim had kissed him in front of the valet attendants. His hammering heart eased back a bit when one of them told him and Jim to enjoy their stay and to give them twenty minutes notice when they wanted to pick up the truck.

Jim could feel the how tense Bones was after their small kiss. “You okay?” He asked discreetly.

Bones smiled at Jim. What the hell, they were checking into one room of this hotel together and Bones had feeling the room would only have one bed. He couldn’t control how other people felt about he and Jim being a couple in public and he be damned if he let those narrow minded morons ruin this trip with Jim. He kissed Jim on the lips and managed to slip in a little tongue at the end. “I’m right as rain, Jim. Let’s go see our room.” He smiled against Jim’s lips as he pulled back.

 

Twenty minutes later they were being ushered into their suite. Bones gasped as he took it all in. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. It had a large, high headboard made of heavy wooden beams covered in plush red velvet. The bed linens were white, in stark contrast to the material of the headboard. He could see a small sitting area past the bed with a table and two chairs. There was a large set of glass doors leading out to a balcony. Near the foot of the bed was the open door to the bathroom which Bones could see was done in marble as was the small desk in front of the bed. Bones couldn’t believe this would be home for the next few days. He had finished his circuit of the room just as Jim was tipping the busboy.

Jim shut the door behind the young man and turned to Bones who had a stunned look on his face. He toed out of his shoes and took two jumping steps before flying into the air to land on the soft mattress.  
“What do you think, Bones?” Jim asked as he flopped over to lie on his back.

“I love it, Jim and I love you so much and it’s amazing and it’s everything I thought it would be and you made my dreams come true, how did you know, how-?” Bones stopped rambling long enough to breathe. He could hear Jim’s low laughter. He sounded relaxed and happy.

Jim patted the mattress next to him. “Come here and I’ll tell you.”

Bones walked over and sat on the edge of the bed near Jim’s head.

“No, Bones.” He giggled. “You gotta jump on the bed like I did.”

“Seriously, Jim? I’m a grown ass man, I can’t jump on the bed like the kids do.” Why couldn’t he? He was on vacation with the man of his dreams in a place he’d always wanted to stay. Why the hell couldn’t he jump on the bed? He got up and walked slowly to the door toward where the suitcases had been left. He could hear Jim shifting on the bed and figured he had sat up to see what he was going to do next.

Bones turned around and gave Jim a devilish smile before he took off running toward the bed, his arms outstretched. He flew into the air and landed next to Jim with a thump and a laugh. Jim was laughing too when Bones, rolled on top of Jim. “Hi baby.” He whispered before kissing Jim.

“Hi, Supeman.” Jim returned once Bones’ lips left his. He wrapped his legs around Bones’ to keep him where he was as he started sucking on Bones’ neck.

Bones pulled back. “Talk first, kiss later. How did you know about this hotel?”

Jim grinned. “Miss Ellie, of course. When I told her I wanted to take you to Savannah, she told me about this hotel and how you’d always wanted to stay here. I looked it up online and fell in love with it instantly. I knew we had to stay here. As luck would have it they’d had a cancellation earlier in the day and this room was available. It was meant to be Bones, just like the two of us.” Jim could feel his eyes getting misty, just like they had done when he got off the phone with the reservations clerk. He had spent the last few weeks hoping Bones would love this trip and his surprise.

“Meant to be, Jim.” Bones whispered as he leaned down to kiss Jim. He moaned into Jim’s mouth when he felt Jim’s fingers on his face brushing against his heated skin before travelling to tangle in his hair. Bones pulled back from Jim’s sweet mouth to haul his shirt up over his head. Jim sat up and was in the process of doing the same thing. “Freeze.” Bones commanded.

Jim froze with his shirt half way up his chest. He loved it when Bones got bossy in bed.

“Let me. Lay back down.” When Jim obeyed, Bones walked his fingers up through Jim’s treasure trial, loving the way his fingers tangled in the soft hair of Jim’s stomach. He traced over Jim’s abs as Jim wiggled beneath him.

“Tickles, Bones.” Jim was trying to wiggle his arms free of his shirt so he could touch Bones.

“What about the word ‘freeze’ are you havin’ trouble understandin’, Jimmy? Hmm?” Bones traced Jim’s abs with his tongue. He smiled against Jim’s pale skin when he felt Jim go limp and stop struggling with his shirt. He rewarded Jim by sucking a bruise into the skin above his ribs.

“So good, Bones. Love your mouth on my skin. More.” Jim begged.

Bones smiled into Jim’s skin as his hands traveled to Jim’s nipples. He gave each pebbled peak a quick tweak before he pushed Jim’s shirt over his head and down his arms to puddle on the floor.

Once Jim’s arms were free he reached out for Bones, his hands landing in his lover’s soft hair. He was urging Bones forward, needing to kiss him so badly he thought he’d go mad if he didn’t taste him now. Thankfully Bones was in the mood to comply, licking his way across Jim’s already kiss swollen lips. Jim moaned and opened his mouth as Bones’ tongue swept inside. Just as quickly as Bones plundered Jim’s mouth, he was pulling away and off the bed completely.

“Where’d we pack the lube, Jim?” Bones was frantic to find it and he wasn’t above using the hotel supplied hair conditioner if he couldn’t find the bottle now.

“My duffle.” Jim laughed from his place on the bed.

“You put lube in the duffle bag you kept in the cab of the truck? Unbelievable.” Bones muttered to himself. He would never get over how hot Jim always was for him. It had never been like that before when he was…STOP! Bones commanded himself. He was not going to think about her while he was here with Jim. She and her dislike of sex with him was in his past. Jim was his present and his future and he was going to enjoy living in this moment. He ripped the zipper of Jim’s bag back and quickly located the bottle of lube. He held it up for Jim to see.

“You are so unbelievably hot, Bones, I wanted to be ready for you just in case.” He tipped Bones a wink as he started to wiggle out of his pants.  He left his briefs on for Bones to tease off of him.

Bones tossed Jim the bottle as he started to take off his own too tight jeans. His cock sprang free and brushed against the fur of his belly as he pushed his pants down to his feet. He did a little dance as he freed himself of his pants.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Jim said. He was sitting up on his elbows watching Bones deal with his pants. “Every day I wake up and see you in bed beside me and I thank God all over again for bringing you into my life.” Jim eased back into the mattress and took a shaky breath. “When we first started spending nights together I used to worry I would wake up and you’d be gone, and this would have all been a dream, but I would open my eyes and you were always snuggled up against me. How did we get so lucky, Bones?”

“It’s not luck, Jim.” Bones stalked back to the bed. He was giving his cock slow leisurely strokes as he walked back to Jim. “We deserve to be happy and we are.” He climbed up onto the mattress and knelt between Jim’s spread legs. His hands landed on the waistband of Jim’s briefs as his mouth sucked a bruise into Jim’s hip. He tugged on the material and Jim lifted up allowing Bones to slide the material down then off. “Make love with me, Jimmy?” Bones asked as he rolled onto his back.

“From now until the end of time, Bones.” Jim said as he rolled up and onto his knees. He still had the bottle of lube clutched in his left hand from when Bones had thrown it to him. He flipped open the lid and coated his fingers then his cock.  “Spread your legs a bit more for me, baby.” Jim whispered. Bones obeyed and Jim rubbed against his hole with his lubed fingers. “That’s it Bones,” Jim whispered. “Open up for me.”

Bones cried out for Jim when he felt the head of Jim’s cock push slowly into him. “Jim, Jim, Jim.” Bones chanted like a prayer until Jim bottomed out inside him. He enjoyed the burn as his body adjusted to Jim’s cock. He loved the way Jim filled him so completely.

“Ready?” Jim whispered into his ear. He felt Bones nod and he started to move. He rolled his hips slowly, pulling almost the whole way out and slowly pushing forward to the hilt. He let his lips and tongue tangle with Bones’ and could feel Bones’ strong arms wrap around him.

Bones felt his cock getting harder between their bodies as Jim continued to slowly love him. Jim was scraping against his prostate with every thrust and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d find his release. “Love you so much, Jim.”

Jim pulled back to look into Bones’ gorgeous eyes. They were almost black with a small ring of green around his blown pupils. “Love you too, baby. Don’t close your eyes, need to see you come.”

“Jim.” Bones gasped as he felt his cock pulse between them.

“Right here, Bones.” Jim panted as his cock twitched deep inside Bones’ body.

They stared into each other’s eyes long after they both found release.

  
  
<http://www.bohemianhotelsavannah.com/accommodations/rooms/>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be about Jim and Bones first full day in Savannah, but they wanted to stay in the hotel room together. Who am I to argue?
> 
> I love that Jim packed lube in his travel bag! When NaughtyPastryChef and I drove to Savannah my bag was filled with travel snacks, my notebooks and my camera…no lube! LOL 
> 
> Just like Jim, I fell in love with this hotel from the pictures on the website. I knew the minute I saw it, this is where Jim and Bones would stay on their trip. The pics at the end of the story are two that I took of the hotel when I was in Savannah back in June. The second pic is taken from street level at the back of the hotel. You can see the Savannah River through the palm trees. I also included the link to the hotel's website so you can see the rooms for yourselves.
> 
> Don't you just love the thought of Bones flying through the air like Superman to land on the bed?


	23. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones wake up to a surprise.

A cold breeze across Jim’s legs caused him to stir. The top half of his body was warm, how was it possible for his legs to be cold? He cracked open an eyeball to see he was sprawled across Bones chest and could feel his lover’s arm resting on his back. They were both naked and Jim figured his legs were under an air conditioning vent in their room. He pulled his body closer to Bones and tangled their legs together.

“Jesus Christ on snowmobile, Jim. Damn, your feet are cold.” Bones mumbled sleepily.

 Jim started to giggle as he pressed his frozen feet against Bones’ warm legs. “Musta fallen asleep under the air vent, Bones.”

“Yeah, well at least you didn’t fall asleep on the wet spot.” Bones huffed out a breath and tried to move away from Jim’s frigid feet.

Jim started laughing even harder at that which is why he was unprepared for Bones flipping him over onto his back. Jim went easily, without a struggle, even allowing Bones to capture both of his hands within one of Bones’ own.

“Oh it’s funny, is it?” Bones started dancing his fingertips against Jim’s right side.

“N-No, B-Bones.” Jim was giggling too hard to explain what he meant.

Bones had discovered early on how ticklish Jim’s sides were and he wasn’t above exploiting that fact in a pinch.  “It’s funny that you fell asleep safe and warm in my arms, while my old ass was plopped down in the wet spot.” He increased the movement of his hand against Jim’s skin, tickling him harder.

“N-Not o-o-old.” Jim howled with laughter.

“Don’t pander to me kid, you’re just saying that so I’ll stop.” Bones loved the way Jim’s laugh sounded in his ears, loved even more that he was responsible for making Jim laugh.

Jim was wiggling and trying to buck Bones off so that he would stop this sweet torture. He wanted Bones’ hands on him but not in a way that would make either of them laugh. “L-L-Love y-y-you, s-shower?” Jim managed between giggles. 

“What’s a ‘love you shower,’ Jim?” Bones asked on a giggle of his own.

Jim lifted his hips to nudge his newly awakened cock against the fur of Bones’ stomach.

Bones knew instantly what Jim meant, some variation of “I love you, let’s shower.” Or “Let me love you _in_ the shower.” Bones was good with either plan. He stopped tickling Jim and walked his hand up over Jim’s chest to cup the side of his face. “Shower, Jim?” He drawled slowly in Jim’s ear.

“Yeah.” Jim whispered back. “Love you so much, Bones.”

“I love you too, Jim.  He sat up after one last kiss to Jim’s lips. “C’mon, let’s get clean so we can get dirty again.”

 

The shower stall was all marble and large enough for a professional rugby team, thunder thighs and all. Multiple water jets were set into the stone throughout the stall with dials that would allow the user to direct the flow and strength of the water.

“This is heaven.” Jim sighed as his body was blasted by water from all directions.

Bones hummed in response from behind Jim as he rested his head against the crook in Jim’s shoulder, his pink tongue darting out to lick at the droplets of water clinging to Jim’s neck.  “Wish we could stay like this forever, darlin’.” Bones smiled into his skin.

“Me too, Bones.” Jim turned in his arms and reached for the shampoo. Jim was in the middle of washing Bones’ hair when a look of sadness past over his lover’s face. “What is it?”

Bones sighed. “Just missin’ the kids.”

Jim laughed. “Me too, Bones.” Bones eyes shot up to meet Jim’s in shock. “Well of course I miss them even though it’s only been a few hours.  We’ll finish up in here, order some dinner from Room Service and then we’ll call them to say goodnight, okay?”

Bones nodded and leaned in to kiss Jim. They got a lot dirtier before getting clean.

 

“What’re you in the mood for, Jim?” Bones was flipping through the room service menu.

Jim hummed as he slipped his arms around Bones from behind. “You.” Jim whispered into his ear as he snuggled up against the fluffy white robe Bones was wearing.

“M’not on the menu, darlin’.” Bones turned to face Jim who was busy slipping a hand into Bones’ robe, his fingers playing against the warm skin of his chest.

“You’re on my menu, baby.” Jim kissed the words into the skin above Bones’ heart, just as his own stomach rumbled in hunger. Jim laughed.

“Guess livin’ on love isn’t an option, Jim. How about burgers and fries?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Doctor McCoy?”

Bones raised an eyebrow in question. He was trying hard to keep from laughing.

“The Doctor McCoy I know would never suggest that kind of meal unless he or I were dying. Fuck Bones, are you dying?”

“Course not, Jim. We’re on vacation. Figured it wouldn’t hurt to live a little, right?”

Jim laughed and pulled Bones back in for another kiss. “Right.”

Once the room service order was place, complete with chocolate milkshakes, Bones reached for his phone to call Miss Ellie and the kids.

“Helloooo Leonard.” Miss Ellie sang into the phone.

“Hi Ma’am.” Bones was grinning.

“Don’t you ‘Ma’am me, Leonard McCoy. How’s Jim, where’s my boy?”

“I’m right here, Miss Ellie.” Jim felt tears prick the back of his eyes when Miss Ellie called him “my boy.”

“Are you boys having fun in Savannah?”

“So far all we’ve seen is the hotel room.” Jim winked at Bones as he spoke.

“Good, you’re having fun.” Miss Ellie burst out laughing when Bones groaned.

“How are the kids, Mom?”

“Oh, they’re happier than pigs in sh-”

“MOM!” Bones interrupted. Jim was laughing like a loon.

“Don’t interrupt your mother. I swear, Leonard McCoy you act as if you were raised by wolves.”

Jim was laughing so hard at Bones blush he was gasping for air.

Bones could feel the color rising high on his neck and cheeks. He may be in his thirties but nothing made him blush harder than a dressing down by his Mama.

“Kids are fine, Len. Jake loves Bacon.”

Jim laughed again, what an odd thing to say. “Are the kids having bacon and eggs for dinner, Miss Ellie?”

It was Miss Ellie’s turn to laugh. “Bacon is Jake’s piglet.”

“Jake’s piglet?” Jim turned to Bones, his eyes wide. “You got Jake a pig?”

“Well sure, honey. Joanna has Truffles and I didn’t want Jake to feel left out by not having his own pig. Got some real cute pictures of them getting acquainted.”

“I can’t wait to see them, can you-”

“Daddies! Daddies!” Jim and Bones could hear both kids yelling for them.

“Boys, I’ve got two little balls of sunshine wanting to talk to you. Are you available?” Miss Ellie was giggling.

“I guess so.” Jim gave and exaggerated sigh.

“Daddies!” Both kids yelled into the speaker.

“Hi guys, you two having fun?” Bones asked.

“I got a spotted piggy and his name’s Bacon, but you can’t eat him Daddies, okay?”

Jim laughed, “Pigs are friends, not food, huh Jakey?”

“Yup!” Jake crowed.

“How about you, Jo? Did Truffles like your tutu?” Bones was grinning at Jim.

“She DID!” Joanna fairly yelled into the phone.

“SEAMUS!” Jake yelled.

“Squirrel.” Joanna bellowed.

Jim heard the clatter of the phone and furniture bumping around.

“Mom?” Bones was trying hard not to sound concerned.

“Miss Ellie?”

“Here boys. Gotta run and chase after my grandbabies and that damn fool dog of yours.”

“You love that damn fool dog, Mom.” Bones laughed.

“Love you too, boys.” Miss Ellie hung up.

“We didn’t even get a ‘goodbye’ or an ‘I love you.’” Jim said in a small voice.

Bones pulled Jim into his arms. “We didn’t any tears either, Jim. I consider that a win. I know you’ve been upset about this being your first night away from Jake, but keep in mind it’s his first night away from you too. How hard would it have been if he had been crying for you and you being four hours away from him?”

Jim sighed and held on tighter. “You’re right, Bones.

“But you still miss them like hell, yeah?” He felt Jim nod against his neck and Bones held him closer.

 

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Bones opened it to allow the room service attendant to bring in the trolley. It had two cloches covered dishes, which the waiter placed on the small table. From the second shelf of the trolley, he brought out a bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling on ice. He set that on the table as well.

“Wait, we ordered beer, not champagne.” Jim said, eyes on Bones who was wearing a similar shocked expression.

The attendant gave them a knowing smile and pulled a sealed envelope from the pocket of his jacket. He handed that to Jim before placing one last dish on the table. “Enjoy your meal, gentlemen. Please let us know if we can be of further assistance.” He nodded at Jim and Bones and pushed the trolley from the room, closing the door behind him.

“We didn’t even tip him.” Jim said.

“I have a feeling that was taken care of with the rest of this meal. Open the envelope, Jim.” Bones pointed toward Jim’s hands.

Jim ripped open the top of the envelope and pulled out a small card. He read the message aloud, “Enjoy  my sweet boys! All my love, Miss Ellie.”

“We shoulda know.” Bones laughed.

“Let’s see what she sent us.” Jim pulled out one of the chairs for Bones and unfolded his napkin with a snap. Jim placed it over his lap and lifted the cloche from the dish in front of Bones. There was a large ribeye steak, baked potato and fresh steamed green beans.

“That looks amazing, Jim.” Bones indicated the other plate. “What’s under the other lid?”

Jim dragged his chair from the opposite side of the table and set it next to Bones. He snapped open his napkin with the same flair he used on Bones’ and lifted the second lid. It was a filet of grouper with wild rice and broccoli. “I’m scared to look under the third lid, Bones.” Jim giggled.

“Cheesecake, unless I miss my guess. Miss Ellie knows it’s my favorite and probably figured it would be yours too.” Bones reached across the table and lifted the lid to reveal several slices of cheesecake.

“Where do we start?” Jim asked.

Bones picked up his fork and cut a bite of the white chocolate-raspberry swirl and offered it up to Jim. “With dessert, of course.” Bones grinned.

Jim moaned as the flavor of the tart raspberry burst over his tongue. He reached for his own fork and offered Bones a bite of dark chocolate. Bones hummed appreciatively as Jim slid the fork from his mouth.

They spent the entire meal feeding each other. Jim was so enamored of Bones feeding him, he ate all the vegetables with no fuss.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow, Jim?” Bones asked.

Jim winked. “We’ll explore the city, Bones. Can you take me to your favorite places?”

“Wherever you are IS my favorite place, Jim.” Bones stood up from the table and offered Jim his hand. When Jim took it he pulled him to his feet and untied the belt of his plush bathrobe. His hands slid up Jim’s chest to his shoulders where he gently pushed the robe off to puddle onto the floor. Bones sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of Jim’s naked form. He brushed his lips against Jim’s. “Love you so much, Jim.”

“I love you too, Bones. Now take off your robe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it’s funny. I had this Savannah thing ALL mapped out. Then Jim and Bones took over. I hadn’t really planned on writing either of these last two chapters and the one where they’re driving was imagined very differently from the way you see it now. One of my favorite things about doing this is when the characters take the wheel. What I have realized is that I have nothing but time for this story. Don’t worry, you’ll eventually see the other chapters I’ve sketched, but for now I’m content to be Jim and Bones’ Miss Daisy!


	24. Savannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones explore Savannah!

Jim woke long before sunup. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was tucked up against Bones’ side with his head on Bones’ shoulder. Jim could feel the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept on peacefully unaware that Jim was awake. Jim’s mind was a blur of all the things he wanted to accomplish today, places to visit, memories to make. He couldn’t wait to walk the cobblestone way of River Street and visit all of the tourist shops. He wanted to see Savannah through Bones’ eyes.

“Wassa matter, Jimmy? C’n hear ya thinking from here.” Bones’ voice was thick, his accent syrupy with sleep.

Jim kissed the side of Bones’ neck. “Just excited for later today, Bones. Can’t wait to see Savannah with you.”

“Ya plum wore me out last night, Jimmy. Back to sleep with you so we’re not rushing back here for a nap.” Bones kissed into Jim’s hair and pulled him closer.

Jim felt the heat of Bones’ body sink into him and began to relax, soon he was lulled back to sleep to the beat of Bones’ heart.

 

The next time Jim woke up was a bit different from the first time. Bones was leisurely stroking up and down his morning erection.  Jim hummed with appreciation deep in his throat.

“Mornin’ darlin’.” Bones whispered.

“Morning baby.” Jim whispered back as he reached for Bones’ cock. Bones rolled forward so they were facing each other. “I keep waiting for the kids to burst in and jump on the bed.

Bones laughed, he had been thinking the same thing. “No one here but us, Jim.” Bones purred before kissing Jim.

Jim gave himself over to Bones’ legendary hands.

 

“What do you want to do for breakfast?” Bones asked much later.

“Wanna go to the restaurant downstairs?”

“Sure, Jim. The food here is great.”

“You’ve eaten here before?”

“Once. The last time I was in Savannah with Jocelyn. She didn’t like the décor of the hotel, said she’d rather sleep in the car than stay here.” Bones frowned at the memory, at the way he’d let her bully him into leaving the hotel.

Jim caught the look of sadness pass across Bones’ face. “I would’ve let her, Bones.” Jim smiled, hoping Bones would smile back at him.

“Ha! Then I wouldn’t have been able to spend my first night in the hotel with you.” Bones wrapped his arms around Jim, grateful for the comfort he found there. Happy that he had a partner who loved and cared for him so deeply.

“I love it here, Bones, so much more than I thought I would.” Jim kissed across Bones’ plush lips, licking at the corner of his mouth.

“Hey, no more of that or we’ll never leave the hotel.” Bones grinned at Jim, pulling away to grab his wallet.

 

They were seated at a table with view of River Street and the Savannah River. “What are grits, Bones?” Jim’s blond head peered over the top of his menu. “I’ve heard of them, but have never eaten them.”

Bones laughed at the glittering blue eyes peeping at him, childlike. “It’s like cream of wheat, but with butter, no sugar.”

Jim made a face like a five year old. “Think I’ll pass on the grits and go with the peach and pecan pancakes. How about you?”

“I think I’ll go with the eggs Benedict.” Bones peered over his own menu to see Jim biting at the cuticles of his left hand. Funny, he never remembered Jim doing that before.  He was about to mention it to Jim when the waitress appeared to take their order.

The food was hot and delicious when it arrived. Jim was a study in constant motion. His hand danced around as he spoke, he kept adjusting his posture in his seat and his leg was bouncing around under the table. If Bones had been describing one of the kids he would have said they had ants in their pants.  “Jim?”

THUMP! His knee connected sharply with the underside of the table. “Ouch!” He reached under the table to rub his sore knee. “Yeah, Bones?”

“You okay? You’ve been kind of edgy all morning.”

Jim swallowed hard. “Fine, Bones, just excited.”

“You’re jumpier than a virgin at a prison rodeo.” Bones remarked with a grin.

 

Once both men had eaten their fill they strolled outside the hotel to walk along the Savannah River. It was a hot morning with a small breeze stirring off the water.  Jim’s hands were shaking and he wanted to shove them in his pockets, but Bones was suspicious of his odd behavior already. He was scared, what if Bones-

“Hey, you look light years away, you okay?” Bones looked concerned as he spoke softly to Jim.

Jim turned to face him, clutching his hands behind his back. The urge to reach out and touch Bones’ face was overwhelming but he didn’t want Bones to feel the tremor in his hands and he wasn’t sure how he would respond to a public display of affection. “I’m fine, Bones, really.” He added after Bones’ eyebrow of doom arched into his hairline. “I feel like a kid on Christmas morning. I’m so excited to be here with you.”

“I’m excited to be here with you too, darlin’.” Bones leaned in and kissed Jim’s lips, laughing at the expression on his face. “I love you, Jim and I don’t care who knows it.”

“I love you too, Bones.” Jim kissed him back.

They continued walking along the brick path next to the river. Moored up ahead was an old fashioned paddlewheel boat offering cruises up the Savannah River.  “This is amazing, Bones.” Jim was taking pictures of the boat and running ahead of Bones to see more of the riverboat. He burst out laughing when he saw the name of the boat painted above the paddle wheel.

“What’s so funny?” Bones asked when he finally caught up to Jim.

He pointed, “Boat’s named the Georgia Queen.”

“What’s funny about that, Jim?”

Jim was doubled over laughing, his breaths coming in giant gulps. “I ride the Georgia Queen every night, Bones.”  Jim elbowed him for effect.

“Infant.” Bones mumbled.

 

“Bones, it’s hotter than fuck out here. I thought it was supposed to be cooler by the ocean.”

“This is the Low Country in November, Jim. It’s always hot and humid here. How about a drink?” Bones threaded their hands together and noticed Jim was trembling slightly. Figuring it must be from the heat or dehydration, he dragged Jim toward the row of shops on River Street.

They ducked into Vic’s, a local bar which offered a vast array of fruity daiquiris. Bones ordered peach for both of them as Jim grabbed a table in the back. As Jim walked away to grab a table, Bones noticed the way he kept rubbing the right front pocket of his shorts. He was reminding himself to ask Jim about it when the counter attendant placed their drinks on the bar and gave him a total.

Jim realized he was rubbing against his pants again and stopped the nervous action. He took a breath to calm his mind. So far he hadn’t found what he was looking for and was beginning to panic. Maybe this had all been a mistake. Maybe he should have-

“Got peach daiquiris, I figured when in Rome, right?”

“Right.” Jim bumped Bones’ cup in a toast with his own fruity frozen concoction.

 

“River Street is filled with tourist shops.” Bones pointed down the long cobblestone street.

“Let’s see if we can find something for the kids.” Jim grabbed his hand and tugged him into the first store. It was a tourists’ paradise filled will tee shirts and knickknacks with Georgia or Savannah stamped on them somewhere.

“Hey, Bones, look at this.” Jim was holding up a peach colored tee shirt with “Georgia On My Mind” stitched on it.

“You’re not thinking of buying that atrocity are you?” Bones giggled.

“Remember the story I told you about how Jake and I chose Georgia?” Jim had a wistful smile on his face.

“Yeah, Jim, you said ‘Georgia On My Mind’ was playing on the radio and Jake suggesting moving here because he liked the song.”

“It was fate, Bones.” Jim smirked.

“Let’s get two.” Bones grabbed for a second shirt.

 

Further down the street they stopped into a shop with more tee shirts. They hadn’t found anything they liked for the kids in the first shop.

“Jim, how about this one?” Bones was holding up a blue tee shirt with bugs all over it. The slogan, “Quit Buggin’ Me” was printed on it, with ‘Savannah, Georgia,’ below it.

“Jake will love that one. Now we need to find something for my little Princess.” Jim wore a determined look on his face.

They poked around, laughing at the more ridiculous slogans, until Jim found the perfect shirt for Joanna. “Bones, look.” Jim held up a bright pink tee-shirt with a skull and crossed swords rather than bones wearing a crown. Below the swords was printed “Pirate Princess.”

“It’s perfect, Jim.”

 

Jim was getting edgier and edgier and the morning wore on. He was trying hard to keep himself under control, but felt like he was going to lose it and mess everything up.

Bones once again noticed Jim’s distress. “Why don’t we stop for lunch?” He offered, rifling a hand through Jim’s hair.

Jim wasn’t sure he could eat, but he wanted to sit for a bit. “Sure, Bones. Great idea.”

They climbed the stone staircase to Tubby’s and Bones asked for a table inside with the blessed air conditioning.  The restaurant was crowded with tourists enjoying a leisurely lunch.

“What can I get you, gentlemen?” The chipper blonde waitress asked.

“I’ll have a Killian’s, how about you, Jim?”

“Lemonade, please.” Jim said softly.

The waitress nodded and moved off.

“Not in the mood for a beer, Jim?” Bones reached for his hand. It was sweatier than it should have been. Jim tried to pull back, but Bones held firm.

“Nah, still buzzed from the daiquiri.”

“That was three hours ago, Jim.” Bones narrowed his eyes.

Jim shrugged, pulled his hand back and picked up the menu. He tried taking some deep breaths to calm his racing heart as he rubbed his hand against his pocket of his shorts.  “I’m thinking about the fried shrimp. How ‘bout you, Bones?”

“You know, I was just thinkin’ the same thing and the hush puppies here are to die for.”

“What are hush puppies? It’s not quiet dogs, right?” He giggled.

Bones laughed with him. “No, it’s fried balls of corn bread.” His eyes lit up just thinking about those deep fried balls of deliciousness.

“Well, that settles it, fried shrimp and hush puppies it is.”

Jim had managed to calm down a bit. Bones was playing footsie with him as they waited for their food to arrive. He was happy to notice that his appetite had returned when the food was placed in front of him. Bones watching him expectantly when he took his first bite of hush puppy. “Mmmm, this is heaven. I could eat these every day.”

Bones laughed. “Yeah and you’d have your first heart attack by thirty-five, Jim.”

“Yeah, Bones, but what a way to go.”

They laughed and chatted companionably through the rest of the meal. “Where to next, Bones?”

“There are more shops down the street and an open air craft market I think you’ll enjoy.”

Jim smiled as his heart started to hammer again in his chest. He didn’t think he would find what he was looking for from what Bones had described. He sighed to himself and dug deep for a smile.

 

Jim loved the open air market. It was filled with crafts from dozens of talented artists. There were handmade hobo bags, jewelry artists, and glass blowers. One stall offered bow ties for dogs and Jim picked out a snappy bowtie for Seamus.

Jim fell in love with one stall in particular. The artist created wire frames of various animals and the wires were strung with colored beads. Jim found what he thought was a large silver dog, though it could have possibly been a wolf. It reminded him of Seamus and he quickly bought it for Bones.

“What’cha got there?” Bones asked as he came up behind Jim and rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. He could see the cashier wrapping something.

“Noooothing.” Jim sing-songed.

“Oooh, something for me?”

“Maaaaaybe.” Jim turned quick to kiss Bones’ cheek as the cashier handed him his purchase. Aside from the small present for Bones, he hadn’t found what he was looking for. The spring in Jim’s step was gone as they walked back to the hotel.

 

“Bones, I’m gonna grab a shower. What do you want to do for dinner?”

“How about the rooftop bar here at the hotel?”

“Sure, Bones.” Jim said quietly as he turned to walk into the bathroom.

“You want some company in there, baby?” Bones winked suggestively.

Jim shook his head and shut the door. He knew it was a total dick move the minute the door clicked shut. He just needed some time to himself to pull his thoughts back together and regroup. He couldn’t do that with Bones choking on his dick.

As the bathroom door shut, Bones realized he needed to face facts about Jim’s odd behavior today. He had to admit Jim’s explanations for his twitchy behavior had placated him at the time, but the circumstances taken as a whole told Bones something was up, something was wrong. He decided to try to talk to Jim about it over dinner. He just hoped Jim’s answer wouldn’t ruin what was left of this trip.

 

“What an amazing view, Bones.” Jim marveled from _Rocks On The Roof_ , the rooftop bar, on the seventh floor of their hotel.

Bones slipped his arms around Jim from behind and rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder. “It’s stunning darlin’ absolutely stunning.”

The outside portion of the bar was lined with couches and comfortable lounge chairs that were set facing each other. Some of the furniture groupings had coffee tables for drinks or appetizers to be placed on. Jim and Bones were standing between two groupings of couches staring out over the Savannah River.

“You haven’t been yourself all day, Jimmy.” Bones whispered.

“Yeah Bones, we need to talk.” He inwardly cringed at the way the words felt on his lips. He led Bones to one of the nearby couches and sat facing him on a coffee table.

Bones stomach plummeted. He had a bad feeling about this, a real bad feeling.  He was staring at Jim’s fisted hands which were resting on his bent knees.

Jim took a deep breath and looked up at Bones. All of his nervousness and fear were gone. He knew what he needed to do. It was better this way. “I’m sorry about today, Bones. You’re right, I haven’t been myself. I spent the day looking for something and I wasn’t able to find it. The longer and harder I looked, the worse my mood got. I’m sorry, Bones, so damned sorry.” Jim’s voice trailed off.

Bones felt tears form in his eyes. This was it. Jim was going to break up with him.  He took a deep breath, determined not to cry no matter what Jim said next. Jim said he had been looking for something, but what? Maybe he had realized they weren’t good together on their own without the children. Bones sighed and waited for Jim to speak again.

“I’ve been searching all day for the perfect place for this and I couldn’t find it, then when I was in the shower, the answer hit me.”

“What answer is that, Jim?” Bones mumbled.

“The perfect place, Bones. I kept trying and failing to find the perfect place all day, but now I know anywhere you are IS the perfect place.” Jim opened his right fist to reveal a thick, platinum band. He picked it up with the fingers of his left hand and moved forward onto one knee in front of Bones.  “The day I met you, I knew I had found my forever. Leonard Horatio McCoy, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

 

 

[](http://postimg.org/image/9212eymo3/full/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

This is where Jim proposed!

[](http://postimg.org/image/lfkh3jr7h/full/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

This is the view of the Savannah River from the rooftop bar.

[](http://postimg.org/image/mtkqw2721/full/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

The Georgia Queen!

[](http://postimg.org/image/4yz75bquj/full/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

Jake's shirt.

[](http://postimg.org/image/ugxrtotot/full/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

Joanna's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think of Jim’s proposal?? What do you think Bones is going to say??
> 
> I knew long before I planned my trip to Georgia that Jim and Bones were going to get engaged on a trip away from home. When I found out that I was going to Savannah, I knew that was where the proposal would happen. So when I got there, I spent the day walking around trying to find the perfect spot for Jim to drop to one knee. Problem was, I couldn’t find what I was looking for…sound familiar? So I finally ended up on the rooftop bar of the Bohemian, looking out over the River and that’s when the thought hit me that anywhere was the perfect place so long as Jim and Bones were together. You all know me well enough by now to know I was crying. It was a pretty powerful moment for me, I have to admit. I started snapping pictures and decided Jim would have my same epiphany on that roof. 
> 
> Jim was just nervous about his proposal but to Bones it really must have looked like something was wrong. Of course Jim was feeling the ring as his hand rubbed against the pocket of his pants. We’re going to find out something special about that ring next week…
> 
> Bones’ line about Jim being, “jumpier than a virgin at a prison rodeo,” is one of my all-time favorite Blanche Deveraux lines from The Golden Girls. I know my lovely Corrie71 will love this line! 
> 
> OMG, the Georgia Queen. I was laughing so hard when I saw the name of the boat and made mention in my notebook that Jim would have something to say about the name of it!! I think we’d all like to take a ride on the Georgia Queen!
> 
> I had a peach daiquiri at Vics and the bathroom, no word of a lie, smelled like peaches. I MISS Georgia SO damn much!
> 
> The tee shirts Jim and Bones bought for the kids were shirts we saw in shops in Savannah. Those of you who have been reading all along will remember the pic I posted of my peach Georgia On My Mind tee shirt and will remember the pic that my lovely friend GoWashTheLights drew of Jim and Bones wearing those shirts. I wrote this into the story for you honey!
> 
> Just like Jim, I had never had Hush Puppies before my trip to Georgia and they are so delicious! I’m thinking these little balls of joy are the reason everyone in the south is SO nice! You’d be nice too with an endless supply of deep fried cornbread! Jim and Bones' meal of Fried Shrimp and Hush Puppies was the meal I ate at Tubbys!
> 
> Some of you may remember the special chapter of this story called, “I Quit Nature.” It was about Jim and Bones' home being invaded by dime-sized frogs. At the stall with beaded animals I bought a frog to remind myself of that chapter of the story. I got one for ReadItHoney as well, since the frog invasion happened to her! Usually we call story ideas plot bunnies, well this was the "plot froggy." It sits on my desk at work! 
> 
> My god, the notes are almost as long as the chapter!


	25. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones answers Jim's proposal.

Bones blinked a couple of times. He looked at the ring and back up to Jim’s amazingly blue eyes, which seemed to be bluer somehow in this moment. Jim was smiling sweetly at him, all the love in his heart reflected in his eyes. Maybe that’s why they seemed bluer. Bones kept looking from the ring to Jim’s eyes and back again.

 _He’s not breaking up with me_. Bones thought again and again as he stared at the ring which was gleaming in the late afternoon sun. _He’s not breaking up with me, he’s proposing. He’s asking me to spend my life with him. Me, spend my life with him._ All Bones could do was nod slowly.

Jim laughed and reached out with his right hand to cup Bones’ face. “Need to hear you say it, Bones.” He urged.

Bones laughed with him. “Yes. Yes. YES!” He pawed at the tears on his face as Jim waited patiently for him to stop moving so he could take Bones’ left hand and slip the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit.

Jim kissed across Bones knuckles and held Bones’ hand. “I’ll spend the rest of my life loving you, Bones.” Now Jim was crying too.

“Me too, Jimmy, me too.” He held up his hand to look at the ring for the first time. It was a thick platinum band, tapered at the edges. “We’re getting married.” He whispered to Jim, his voice filled with wonder.

Jim moved to sit on the couch beside him and Bones buried his face in Jim’s neck. “Love you so much, Jim.”

“I love you too, baby. Surprised?” Jim cuddled him closer.

He nodded into Jim’s neck. “Thought you were breaking up with me.”

Jim pulled back to look at Bones. “Because I was so edgy all day?” Jim pulled Bones closer when he nodded. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been planning this for so long and just wanted it to be perfect for you.”

Bones smiled and looked down at the ring shining on his left hand. “It was perfect, just like my ring. It looks old, is it?

Jim had a wistful smile on his face. “My name and this ring are all I have left of my father.”

“This was HIS ring, Jim?” Bones was stunned.

Jim rolled the ring around Bones’ finger. “My mom saved it for me, now it’s yours.”

Bones swiped at tears that wouldn’t stop flowing. “I’ll treasure it always, Jim.”

“I know you will.” He leaned in and kissed his new fiancé. “You hungry Bones? Now that you’ve said ‘yes’ my appetite is back with a vengeance.”

“Starving, Jim. One more thing though, did Miss Ellie know about this?”

“No Bones. Only I knew, just in case you said no.”

“I can never say no to the little things you ask for, never mind the big ones.” They both laughed.

Jim stood and pulled Bones to his feet. Applause broke out from the patrons at the bar, led by a handsome grey haired man with a camera around his neck.  Jim held up Bones’ left hand. “He said YES!” Louder applause rang out through the bar. Bones was blushing all the way to his toes. The man with the camera was clicking away, the lens pointed at Jim and Bones.

“Would you gentlemen like a table?” A young brunette waitress asked them.

“Yes, my _fiancé,_ and I would like the most romantic table in the bar, please.” Bones looked at Jim and beamed.

She led them off to a hightop table in the corner of the bar. “What can I get you to drink?” She asked as they took high stools next to each other.

“My _fiancé_ and I would like whatever domestic beer you have on tap.” Bones answered.

She nodded and headed off to the bar to get their drinks.

“That’s twice in two minutes you called me, ‘my fiancé,’ Bones.” Jim was all smiles.

“I’m gonna call you that as often as I can until you’re my husband, darlin’. Then I’ll do it all over again.” Bones leaned close to Jim and brushed their lips together.

Click. Click. Click. “Ahh, excuse me, gentlemen.” A deep southern voice drawled.

Bones broke his and Jim’s kiss to see the same older gentlemen they had seen earlier standing in front of their table taking pictures of them. Bones smiled at him.

“My name is Atticus Buford, let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement.” He stuck out his hand which Jim and Bones both shook.

“I’m Leo and this is my fiancé, Jim.” Bones said as he shook Atticus’ hand.

“I’m glad to know you.” Atticus said.

“Pardon me for saying so,” Jim said, “But your name sounds very familiar to me.” Jim turned his puzzled look to Bones who shrugged.

Atticus blushed. “Well, I’m a local photographer, have been for the last fifteen years or so.”

“That’s it.” Jim exclaimed, slapping the table. “When I was doing research for this trip, I came across a website featuring your work. I was especially struck by the black and white work you did at Bonaventure Cemetery.”

“I love shooting that place. There is always something different to see, even though nothing much ever changes.” He looked wistful.

The brunette waitress reappeared with a bottle of champagne and two long stemmed flutes. “Courtesy of Mr. Buford.” She smiled at Atticus as she placed the bottle on the table. “I’ll be back in a bit to take your dinner orders. Oh and congratulations.” She smiled and hurried off.

“Mr. Buford-” Bones started.

“I’d be honored if you’d both call me Atticus.”

Bones nodded. “Atticus, this is so kind of you, thank you.”

“Well, I noticed the nervous look on your Jim’s face. It was the same look my Jefferson wore the day he asked me to share his life with him.” Atticus started to tear up a bit. Jim reached for his hand. “Back in those days, we had to hide what we felt for each other and just act like friends. It does my heart good to see the two of you able to share your love so openly. I only wish Jefferson were here to see it too.”

“How long ago did you lose him?” Bones asked gently.

“Be five years next month.” He swiped at tears in his dark brown eyes. “Friends told me it would get better with time, but to be honest with you boys, every day hurts more than the one before. You hold tight to each other, ya hear?” Hold tight.”

“We will.” Jim promised, reaching out his other hand to Bones.

“I’m fixin’ to take off so you boys can celebrate, but before I go, do either of you have an email address?”

“We both do.” Bones answered. He grabbed a cocktail napkin and jotted down both his and Jim’s email addresses.

“I was shooting pictures of your proposal. I started shooting when I saw that uncertain, nervous look on Jim’s face. I’d like to send you the pictures.”

“You took pictures of Jim proposin’ to me?” Bones was stunned.

“I did, Leo and with the way the sun is starting to set behind the river, I would love to shoot some posed shots of you both, if you wouldn’t mind?” His eyes were aglow with excitement.

“We’d be honored, Atticus.” Jim was barely breathing. The shots he had seen on Atticus’ website were amazing. He had an incredible eye.

Atticus led Jim and Bones back to the wall overlooking the Savannah River. The sun was setting behind them and the sky was lit up in shades of red and orange, with light pinks and purples at the edges. Atticus shot the happy couple in different positions, Bones’ ring prominent in most of them. Atticus led them back to their table and hurried off to grab several hurricane lanterns from other empty tables. He arranged them in a circle, instructing Jim to place his left hand in the center of the circle and Bones to place his left hand on top but to the side of Jim’s hand.  He started shooting pictures of their joined hands.

“I love the way the candlelight is gleaming off of my ring.” Bones said softly.

“This shot is perfect.” Jim agreed. “Atticus, we’d both love to have you join us for dinner.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t interrupt such a special night.”

“Having you with us makes this even more special and I want to raise a glass to your Jefferson.” Bones grinned.

“Yeah and I want to hear all about how he proposed to you.” Jim added.

“Well in that case, how could I say no?” Atticus laughed.

 

Once a third champagne flute was brought to the table, Bones popped the cork and poured. He raised his own glass. “To the men who were brave enough to ask. To Jim and Jefferson.”

Jim raised his glass and clinked it against Bones’, “To Jefferson.”

“Jim and my Jefferson.” Atticus whispered, clinking all three glasses together.

 

“You being a photographer, must have a picture of the two of you together.” Jim prompted Atticus once their dinner orders had been taken. Shrimp and grits for Bones, Osso Buco for Atticus and the Surf and Turf for Jim.

“I might have one or two kicking around.” Atticus smiled and dug his phone out of his back pocket. “Ah, here we are.” He announced moments later as he handed his phone over to Jim. Bones leaned up against him to peer at the small screen.

“So handsome together.” Jim smiled at the happy couple smiling into the camera. Jefferson was taller than Atticus, about 6’, Jim guessed. He was blonde and fair skinned. Jim was betting his eyes were blue as he was smiling too hard for Jim to see the color. Atticus was perched in his lap, leaning off to the side, with one leg kicked up in the air. Both men were laughing at each other. Jim imagined Jefferson kissed Atticus seconds after this shot was taken.

“He looks a bit like you, Jim.” Bones remarked.

“I thought so too.” Atticus said. “Only Jim’s eyes are bluer. Jefferson’s were a steely gray.”

“I’m gonna want to see more pictures of the two of you.” Jim laughed when Atticus looked shocked.

 

“So,” Bones said around a mouthful of Jim’s “turf,” “How did you meet Jefferson?”

Jim and Bones had spent most of the meal telling Atticus how they met and the things they had gone through together to get today, interspersed with sharing pictures of Jake and Joanna.  Atticus thought they were precious and made a beautiful family, mentioning several times how much he would love to shoot a family portrait

Atticus laughed. “I tripped over him.”

Jim and Bones laughed.

“I’m serious, I literally tripped over my Jefferson.”

Jim and Bones looked wide eyed at each other then back to Atticus, eager for him to tell the story.

“I was shooting an outdoor wedding for a friend of my mother. It was the couple’s first dance and the setting sun was interfering with my view of the dance floor. I began backing up, my eye was still looking through the view finder, when all of a sudden I was falling backward and landing flat on my ass.”

Jim and Bones both laughed.

“The next thing I knew, this strong, handsome man was helping me back to my feet, apologizing over and over. His shoe had come untied and he was kneeling down to re-tie it.” His eyes got a bit misty, “He joked for the rest of our life together that I fell for him the second we met.”

Bones reached out for his hand. “What happened?” He asked gently.

“Pancreatic cancer.” Atticus felt Bones squeeze his hand as Jim reached out for his other hand.

“I’m so sorry, Atticus.” Bones had treated many patients with this kind of cancer, none of them had survived their battle.

“At the very least it was quick. He was stage four when he was diagnosed. His doctor told us to go home and wait for the end.”

Bones’ right eyebrow arched into his hairline. “What an unbelievable bastard…”

Atticus laughed. “Leo, my boy, I told him to fuck off, we’d be in Europe.” He pulled his right hand from Bones’ to swipe at tears flowing down his face. “My Jefferson had always wanted to go on a grand tour, so that’s what we did. We saw the French Riveria, had tapas in Portugal, saw a bull fight in Barcelona and danced under the stars in Tuscany.” Atticus took a shuddering breath, “Jefferson started to go downhill once we got back. He joked that he would have stayed healthier longer if we’d extended our trip to Greece. I believed him too, it’s like he was holding off getting really sick until our trip ended. He passed peacefully a few days later. The last thing he said to me was that I’d better not follow along too quickly.”

“I’ve heard of things like that happening before, Atticus. I’m so glad you had one last adventure together.”

“Speaking of adventures, boys, yours is just beginning, which I will leave you to begin.” Atticus stuck out a hand to Jim, who ignored it and pulled the older man into a hug.

Jim laughed. “So Atticus, how often are you in Atlanta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of Bones’ answer?
> 
> I say all the time that I love it when Jim and Bones take the wheel. I love these side trips that I never saw coming. This chapter was meant to tell you Bones’ answer to Jim’s proposal, for us to learn about the ring and for there to be some really hot sex. You’ll see the really hot sex next week, I promise. 
> 
> How in love are all of you with Atticus?!?!?
> 
> As usual, I got the idea about Atticus in the shower. All my best ideas happen there. It made me sad to think Jim and Bones wouldn’t have any pics of their special moment. So I thought, why not have someone see what was happening and start snapping pics? I am a shutterbug, so the idea for Atticus is based mostly on me. I did go to Bonaventure Cemetery, but shot it in living color, not black and white. The name Atticus comes from Atticus Finch, a character in my favorite book, To Kill A Mockingbird. I loved the idea that he was a widower and that he fell in love with Jim and Bones. I can’t imagine the heartbreak he feels for his lost love. We’re gonna see Atticus again! He’s going to be the newest member of this little family!! There are going to be a lot BIG moments coming up where it’s going to be helpful to have a friend who’s a photographer on hand!!! Plus I think Jake and Joanna need a grandfather! Grandpa Atty or something… Okay, now I’m crying…
> 
> One of the earlier themes of this story was Jim’s lack of finances. That was really on my mind when Jim told me he was the one who was going to propose. Where would he get the money for the ring? The cheapest platinum band I found was $999, definitely out of Jim’s price range. Then it hit me…his father’s ring! I can imagine Winona keeping it after George died and maybe wearing it on a chain around her neck. Maybe she got angry and threw it when her grief was to strong and finally after searching the yard for an hour before finding it, gives it to Jim, knowing he’ll always keep it safe. I knew Bones would be overwhelmed by the idea that it was George’s ring. To be honest, I am too!!
> 
> Next week, hot sex and some dreaming about the future. Jim has one more surprise up his sleeve and it’s a big one!


	26. YES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones celebrate their engagement alone!

“I still can’t believe Atticus and Jefferson have a house over on Peach Blossom Parkway.” Bones shook his head as he shut the hotel room door behind him, making sure to engage the inner lock.

“We’ll have him for dinner next week.  The kids are going to love him.” Jim said.

“Yeah, well, I love you, Jim.” Bones pulled Jim into his arms and held on tight.  “I can’t believe what an incredible day this has been.”

Jim slipped his hands under Bones’ shirt to glide up his back. “One of the best days of my life.” Jim brushed his lips against Bones’ and shuddered when his fiancé moaned low in his throat. “We’re getting married, Bones.” Jim whispered as he licked up the shell of Bones’ left ear.

Bones stared in awe at the platinum band on his left hand. Every time he looked at it he shivered. His heart felt like it was over flowing with love for Jim. “When, Jimmy?” Bones whispered.

Jim laughed. “Now, tomorrow, the next day, Bones. You name the date and time and I’ll be there.” He pulled back to stare into the endless green eyes of the man of his dreams. Not the man of his dreams, the man of his reality.

“It’s my turn tonight, Jim. My turn to take you, make you mine.” Bones eyes were glowing green, darkening with desire as he thought about making love to Jim for the first time.

Jim felt a bolt of lightning go straight to his cock. He had been waiting for this day since the first time he and Bones had discussed sex and Bones mentioned he mostly liked to bottom. Tonight was the first time Bones had asked to top. He could only nod in response.

“That’s good Jimmy, real good.” Bones kissed Jim, his tongue licking across the seam of his lips until Jim moaned and opened up for him.

“Gonna take care of you, Jimmy. You made this day so special for us and I’m gonna return the favor.” He dipped low to suck a small bruise into the hollow of Jim’s throat. He felt Jim’s hands clutch his lower back before working to free his shirt from his trousers.

“Waited for this for so long, Bones.” Jim gasped as Bones bit lightly against his shoulder, his tongue quickly swirling over the small marks left by his teeth.

“Strip, Jimmy.” Bones commanded and wasted no time pulling the rest of his shirt hem free of his pants as he hastily undid a few buttons and ripped his shirt off over his head, leaving his hair sticking up in strange tufts.

Jim grinned at Bones’ hair and worked faster to rid himself of his remaining clothes. “So beautiful, Bones.” He whispered as he slid a finger up the hard plains of Bones’ chest. “Your skin is golden and soft, and mine. All mine, Bones.”

Bones took Jim’s face in his hands. “That’s right, darlin’, all yours.” He scooped a surprised Jim into his arms like a bride and walked him over to their king-sized bed, gently setting him down on the mattress.

“Whoa, careful there Superman, don’t want you wearing yourself out before we get to the good stuff.” Jim winked.

“No worries, Jim. I got all night to love you.” Bones slotted their hips together and took both of their hard cocks in his right hand.

“Fuck, Bones.” Jim canted his hips up to thrust against Bones cock and his hand. Wanting and needing more friction that Bones’ slow hand was providing.

“Remember the first night we made love, Jimmy? Hmm? You wanted us both to get off quickly so that when we made love it would last longer?”

“Yeah, I remember Bones.” Jim whined when Bones increased the pressure and speed of his clever hand.

“We’re not gonna do that tonight, Jim.” Bones abruptly released both cocks and reached for the top drawer of the nightstand for the lube. “I’m gonna fuck you slow and sweet and just when you’re about to come, I’m gonna stop. Understand?”

Jim nodded, wide eyed as Bones’ first finger swirled around his tight entrance. It had been a long time since he had bottomed for anyone. He was out of practice and knew he would be tight. He doubted Bones would be able to find much endurance once he breached Jim’s snug passage. Bones’ finger pressed inside his body and Jim called out his name.

“I gotacha, Jimmy.” Bones purred, his eyes glittering in the low light of their room. “Open up for me.”

“Bones, please.” Jim cried when a second finger pushed inside of him. Bones was gentle but persistent in his movements.

“Relax.” Bones’ urged as a third finger joined the other two and nudged against Jim’s prostate.

Jim screamed his name. “Fuck, fuck, now, Bones, need you now.”

“Mmm, need you too, Jimmy. You sure you’re ready for me, darlin?” Bones knew he was ready, he needed to hear Jim say it.

“Ready, Bones, so ready. Love you so much.” Jim was out of his mind with need. He was always apprehensive about being in this position, vulnerable and opened up. He was feeling none of that now as he watched Bones’ slowly coat his cock with lube.

“Love you too, Jimmy.” He lined up his cock with Jim’s prepared entrance and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside. “Mine, Jimmy, d’ya hear me. You’re mine.” He surged the rest of the way into Jim’s welcoming body.

“Yours Bones, all yours, forever.” Jim had never felt so full in his life. He could feel Bones’ everywhere, he was surrounded, overwhelmed and deeply loved.

Bones leaned in to kiss Jim. Their tongues met, mated and danced away from each other only to come back together and repeat their movements. Bones could feel Jim beginning to relax and knew now was the time to move. He pulled himself back from Jim, but stopped when Jim grabbed on to his ass.

“No, Bones, don’t go, stay, stay.” Jim couldn’t bear the thought of Bones pulling away from him. This was perfect, they were perfect together. Jim didn’t want this feeling to end.

“Not going anywhere, Jimmy, promise.” Bones pulled back a bit more before rolling his hips forward again.  “Just like that darlin’, okay?”

“’Kay, Bones.” Jim wrapped his legs around Bones’ ass and let Bones rock into him, rolling his hips up as Bones rolled down. He reached up to caress Bones’ face. “So handsome, my handsome man.” He murmured.

“Don’t cha mean, _fiancé?”_ Bones smiled down at him. “Love that word, Jim. Love that you gave me that title, gave me this ring and your heart.”

“Everything I am is yours, Bones.” Jim cried out when Bones angled his next thrust against Jim’s magic place.

“That’s it, Jimmy.” Bones urged as he hit that same spot again and then again.

“God, Bones, need to come, feels so good.” Jim ran his hands back from Bones face to his back and dug into the muscle, trying to hold himself back from spilling between them.

“Not yet baby, I need to love you more, ‘kay?” Bones slowed his thrusts, still making sure he was angled against Jim’s prostate.  Bones was close himself and talking Jim back from the edge was also serving the same purpose for him.

 He had held himself back from Jim in this way on purpose, wanting the first time he took Jim to be special and memorable. He had dreamed several times that he would do this for the first time when _he_ proposed to Jim. He had been caught off guard by Jim’s proposal and was a little sad he hadn’t thought to do it sooner. He wanted to give Jim a special day like this, wanted to ask Jim to spend the rest of his life with him. He cried out Jim’s name when he realized it was still possible to do that very thing. “Jiiiim!” He yelled as his first spurt of come blasted inside Jim’s body.

“Bones, Bones, Bones.” Jim cried as he found his own release seconds later.

Bones continued to gently rock into Jim as he stared into Jim’s eyes as they came together.

 

Much later once they were cleaned up, Bones lay with his head on Jim’s chest listening to the slow and steady beat of his heart.  “Wish we could get married in Georgia, Jim.” Bones whispered against his skin.

“Me too, baby. Stupid backward, peckerwoods you got here in this state, Bones.” Jim laughed, but things were only marginally less backward in Iowa.

“There’s always New England, Jim.” Bones suggested. “Vermont is real pretty.”

“No, not Vermont, Bones. What about Massachusetts? We could get married right on the beach at sunrise. Pile the kids, Miss Ellie, Atticus and Seamus into a rented van and drive up the coast to Massachusetts. What do you think, Bones?”

“Sounds like heaven Jim.” Bones could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes.

“What about kids, Bones?” Jim asked quietly.

“A ‘course we’d bring Jake and Joanna, Jim.” Bones was perplexed by the question.

Jim smiled against Bones’ hair. He knew Bones didn’t understand his question, but let it sit between them for a few moments before he spoke again. “No, Bones, kids of our own.”

Bones gasped and sat up. He needed to look into Jim’s eyes, needed to know he was serious, that this was real. “You mean it, Jim? You want another child?”

“Yeah, baby. Or children. I’d like to adopt. What do you think?”

“I think I’m the luckiest man alive.” Bones pulled Jim against him and they held each other as they cried. He had always wanted more children and mourned his loss when he realized that would never work out with Jocelyn. Now with Jim, he had been given the opportunity to be a father again. He loved Jake with his whole heart. A man couldn’t be more proud of a son than he was of Jake. He took a deep, shuddering breath at the thought of holding a sweet bundle of joy, a baby that he and Jim would raise together from the beginning. 

“Gonna be a lot of changes, Bones.” Jim whispered into his chest.

Bones laughed, “The best possible changes ever, Jim. The kids are gonna flip when they find out we’re getting married.”

“Can you imagine what it’s gonna be like going dress shopping with Joanna? Hell, she brought ten tutus to Miss Ellie’s to show a damned pig.” They both laughed. Jim cried fresh tears as he pictured Joanna in a flowing dress walking Bones’ up the aisle to him and Jake.

“Jake is gonna kick and holler over having to wear a suit. I can see him stomping his foot and refusing to try on another jacket.” Bones was giggling through tears of his own.

“You’re the one who taught him the foot stomp.” Jim returned.

“I love it so much when he does that and his little face scrunches up into a scowl just like the one you get when I tell you we’ve had too much pizza this week already.” Bones was laughing so hard that tears were leaking out of his eyes again.  

“I want you and Joanna to take my name, Bones.” Jim said softly.

Bones sobered instantly. Jim wanted him to be a Kirk? “You want me to be Doctor Leonard Kirk?” He couldn’t believe Jim wanted to give him and Joanna his name. He wasn’t sure he could give up his name what with his career and all, but for Jim he would make it work.

“No, Bones. Doctor Leonard Kirk-McCoy and Joanna Kirk-McCoy. What do you think?”

Bones didn’t think it was possible for him to love Jim more than he did at this moment. “I’ll agree to that under one condition. No, make that two conditions actually.” Bones grinned.

“Name them.” Jim urged.

“Only if you agree become Jim Kirk-McCoy and of course Jake becomes Jake Kirk-McCoy.”

“Deal, Bones.”

“Deal, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA MAMA! Are you crying? I am!! I have been calling this the Kirk-McCoy family from almost the beginning. It came as a surprise to me that when I got to what I thought was the end of this chapter, that I hadn’t thought to include Jim asking Bones to take his name. I’m glad the thought struck that Jim asked Bones to do this for him.
> 
> There is so much emotion in this chapter. I think it is one of my favorites so far. Jim and Bones have remarked all along how lucky they are and I agree. I just love that more and more good things are happening to these two boys. 
> 
> It has always been a headcanon of mine that Jim and Bones would adopt kids. I can see them with a house full of kids, orphans, foster kids and kids given up by their parents. These two have hearts that just keep growing with love. 
> 
> I’m gonna hop up on my soapbox momentarily here… Georgia does not allow gay marriage in any way, shape or form. It is legal here in Massachusetts for Jim and Bones to get married and I know just where this is going to happen. I may need to plan a little day trip down there just to make sure!! 
> 
> Going forward with the idea of blending their family and taking each other’s names is going to be interesting. I need to do a bit of research on what Georgia allows in terms of name changes and custody of a gay partner’s child. It’s also going to be interesting and most likely heartbreaking to read what the great state of Georgia has to say about gay people or gay couples adopting children…stay tuned.
> 
> Lastly, I need to send out a great, big ENORMOUS thank you to all of you who have read this story. This is the 26th chapter I have published. Georgia On My Mind has hit its SIXTH month of publication. I couldn’t have done this without your love and support! McKirkers RULE!!


	27. Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting with Jefferson and Jim goes to the beach.

Bones woke, early the next morning with the feeling that he was being watched.  He felt the gentle movement of Jim’s fingers down the side of his sleep warmed face. Bones opened his eyes to see the ocean of blue that were Jim’s smiling eyes. “Mornin’ my handsome fiancé.”

“Good morning, almost husband.” Jim’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Bones laughed and pulled Jim closer. Jim met him in the middle as they moved to kiss each other good morning.

Jim moved to stroke Bones impressive erection when a loud grumble from his belly stopped Jim cold. “Guess this is gonna have to wait until I feed you.” Jim giggled.

“Guess so, Jim. I musta used up a lot of energy last night, but I can’t seem to remember how…” Bones pretended to look perplexed.

“My ass can tell you how.” Jim laughed as he threw back the covers and hopped gingerly out of bed.

 

“Over here, boys!” Atticus was waving to them from a table near the windows.

“Good morning, Atticus.” Bones said as he hugged the older gentleman. “Glad you got my text to meet for breakfast.”

“Got them both, Leo.” Atticus winked.

“I don’t understand. I only sent one text to invite you.” Bones turned to Jim who was smiling at Atticus.

“Got one from you and the other from your Jim. Great minds think alike, huh?”

“We sure do, Atty, now give me a hug.” Jim pulled him close and gave him a big hug. He couldn’t help but smile at the dramatic eye roll Bones gave him.

 

“You boys are going to love to the brunch here. My Jefferson and I used to come here every Sunday we were in Savannah.” Atticus took a deep breath.

“And you’ve continued the tradition.” Jim said quietly.

Atticus nodded and took a hasty sip of coffee.

“What are your plans today, Atticus?” Bones asked brightly.

“I’m headed over to visit Jefferson before I have to head back to Atlanta later this afternoon.”

Jim felt Bones nudge his foot under the table and Jim gave Bones a subtle nod in return. “We’d like to come with you and pay our respects.”

“Oh no, Jim. I couldn’t let you boys do that, you’re here on a romantic holiday not to spend time with a lonely old man.”

“Who are you calling old?” Bones laughed at the stunned look on Atticus’ face.

“Wait a second.” Jim looked offended. “If Bones is old, does that make me lonely?” Bones nodded, trying to hold back a giggle. “Ah hell no.” Jim shook his head.

“We’re coming with you Atticus and that’s final. Right, Jim?” Bones challenged.

“Right, Bones.” Jim agreed.

“Never took you two for bullies.” Atticus grumbled.

 

Bonaventure Cemetery is a sprawling 160 acre public cemetery. Jim was in awe of the Spanish moss draped trees. “This place is amazing.” He whispered as he drove his truck through the front gate.  They had eaten a high spirited brunch together, laughing and talking about what they thought the kids’ reactions would be to their news and which was the best way to break it, either in person or on the phone. Jim thought over the phone while Bones argued in person. Atticus was thrust into the middle of the debate with the deciding vote.

“Speaking as a photographer.” He had said, “I vote for in person, so you’ll always remember the looks on their faces when you told them the good news.”

Jim and Bones agreed he had a point. The news would keep until they got back to Miss Ellie’s farm. The laughter had continued until the gate of the cemetery came into view.

“It’s up here a bit more, Jim.” Atticus pointed to the right and Jim slowed the truck even further.  “This is it.” He whispered.

Jim shifted the truck into park and removed the keys. He hopped out of the truck and ran around to the other side ready to help Atticus out of the high seat if need be. “Thanks, Jim.” Atticus patted his shoulder and Jim took his right hand, walking to the front of the truck where Bones was waiting for them. Bones took his other hand.

They stopped in front of a rectangular, white marble headstone with the names Baxter and Buford carved into the stone, one on top of the other. A large tree leaned gracefully over the headstone, a curtain of Spanish moss providing a bit of shade from the punishing Georgian sunshine. The tree seemed to be protecting the stone from harm.  Jim and Bones were looking at each other behind Atticus’ back as they squeezed his hands a little harder.

“Hi, Jefferson, name’s Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy of the Athens McCoys. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Bones said quietly. “This is my fiancé, James Tiberius Kirk of the Riverside, Iowa Kirks.” Bones smiled and winked at Jim.  “Now, I don’t want to hear any smart remarks about me marrying a Yankee, ya hear?”

Atticus laughed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Jefferson, Atticus has told us a lot about you. I promise Bones and I are gonna watch over him, make sure he’s happy. Our children are going to love getting to know him.” Jim took a deep breath, not wanting to tear up in front of Atticus.  He and Bones were just starting their life together and it ripped Jim apart inside to think that he could one day be standing in front of a stone with the names “Kirk-McCoy” carved into it. He shivered in the humid Georgia sunshine.

“We’ll give you two a moment alone.” Bones pulled his hand from Atty’s and tugged Jim back toward the truck. They both reached for each other and held on tight as they watched Atticus kneel down in front of the stone. He bowed his head. Jim could hear his low voice as he spoke to Jefferson.

“Ready to go, boys?” Atticus asked a few moments later. His face was red and blotchy, but his tears were all gone.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little longer?” Jim asked.

“Jim, my boy, Jefferson always said life was for the living.” Atticus clapped Jim’s shoulder and hoisted himself into the passenger seat of the truck.

 

“Atticus, are you sure you have to head back to Atlanta so soon?” Bones asked from the backseat of the truck. “Jim’s never seen the ocean and I was fixin’ to change that today.”

“You’ve never seen the ocean, Jim?” Atticus was stunned.

“I spent my whole life in Iowa. When Jake and I moved to Georgia, we drove a UHAUL. He’s never seen the ocean either, but one Kirk at a time. You know?” Jim giggled and felt his heart clench at the thought of Jake. He missed both kids so much and couldn’t wait to get back to them tomorrow. 

Bones’ clapped his right hand on Jim’s shoulder, letting Jim know Bones missed the kids too.

“Well now I do have my camera and swim trunks back at the hotel. Leo. Buuuut, maybe Jim doesn’t want such a big deal made over his first trip to the sea. It is just water and sand after all…” Atticus trailed off, watching Jim out of the corner of his eye.

“What? Of course I want a big deal made over my first trip to the ocean. I want pictures, oodles and oodles of pictures of me walking in the sand and dipping my toes and kissing Bones and splashing in the waves and…”

“Pictures, Jim. We get the picture.” Bones burst out laughing at his own bad play on words.

It took longer than Jim anticipated to get ready to leave the hotel for the beach. Bones insisted Jim slather himself in sunscreen _before_ they left the hotel. “But Booooones.” Jim whined as his soon to be husband greased him up and not in a good way.

“Don’t you ‘but Bones’ me, Jim. You’re so pale you’re almost invisible. You’ll burn to a crisp in a matter of seconds like an English muffin left in the toaster a bit too long.

“Awful metaphor, Bones.” Jim muttered.

“Yeah, but effective, now close your eyes and shut your mouth so I can do your face.”

Jim frowned but obeyed. Bones smiled at his grumpy face and enjoyed the few minutes of silence his request brought.

 

“Well turn me upside down and paint me blue. Damn, Leo, we could use him as the greased pole in next year’s Fourth of July picnic. Shit, you think he’s wearing enough sun block?” Atticus started to giggle.

“No.” Bones frowned, “No he’s not. Jim would find a way to get sunburned at the North Pole in January.”

“Can we just go now?” Jim asked petulantly. He was sick of the preparation and just wanted to get going.

“Sure thing, slick.” Leo deadpanned, reaching for his camera bag. He wanted to capture this moment from his own eyes, he just hoped the reflection of the sun off Jim’s pale skin didn’t blind any beachgoers.

 

It was a Chamber of Commerce day if there ever was one. The afternoon was bright and sunny with a slight breeze coming off the water. Jim was like a little boy on Christmas morning as Atticus fussed with his camera.

Bones slapped an ugly hat on Jim’s head. “Let’s roll.” He chirped.

“Over my dead body, Bones.” Jim snarled.

“Fine, Jim have it your way.” Bones picked Jim up over his shoulder and walked about ten yards with him before Jim had a change of heart.

Atticus, ever the opportunist, kept snapping pictures of Jim thrown over Bones’ shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

“Wow!” Jim breathed when they reached the end of the boardwalk and stepped onto the sand barefoot. He flexed his toes in the warm sand, loving the way it tickled the soles of his feet.  He couldn’t take his eyes off the water. There was so much of it and it was so blue. “This is amazing, Bones.”

Bones threw and arm around Jim’ shoulders. “Yeah, Jim. Amazing and so are you darlin’.” He turned to face Jim, leaning in to give him a quick peck. “I’m so glad I get to experience this with you.”

“Me too, Bones. I just wish the kids were here to see this too.” Jim blinked against the harsh glare of the sun off the water, at least that’s the excuse he told himself.

“Next time, Jim. We’ll get them out to the beach real soon. They have that field trip coming up soon at the Georgia Aquarium, that should get them all excited for some time at the beach.”

 

Atticus was standing in calf high water snapping pictures of Jim and Bones as the newly engaged couple approached the surf. He wanted to capture the look on Jim’s face when the waves broke over his feet for the first time. He blinked back yet another round of tears as he captured the moment for his new friends. He couldn’t believe the way his destiny had changed in the last twenty-four hours. 

It had been no exaggeration when he’d told Jim and Bones how very much he’d missed his Jefferson since he passed. Each day had blended into the next. He had worked, some days he even smiled, but nothing seemed worth his time or attention until he had seen a nervous Jim rubbing his hand against the pocket of his shorts. He had recognized the nervous look on the young man’s handsome face and for the first time in a long, long time. Atticus picked up his camera for the sheer joy of it. He would never be able to thank Jim and Bones enough for giving that little piece of his life back to him. 

Jim and Bones had spoken animatedly about Jake and Joanna as they had driven to the beach. Both men saying on multiple occasions how much they were going to love meeting him. Not only had Jim and Bones rekindled Atticus’ spark for photography again, they had given him something much more precious; a family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones have the wheel. I do not know WHERE this chapter came from. It wasn’t planned or sketched. Jim and Bones were supposed to explore Savannah on a nature walk, but here we were at the cemetery with Atticus. I mentioned Bonaventure Cemetery last week but hadn’t planned on incorporating it into this story. Then I took a look at the pics I took that day and knew Atticus would visit Jefferson before he went back to Atlanta. I cannot read the name on the headstone in my picture of the grave. I still don’t know why this spot spoke to me.
> 
> “Turn me upside down and paint me blue,” is another line from the Golden Girls. Rose had enlisted Blanche to help her work on something and Blanche had been less than enthusiastic to do the work. This line was Rose’s sarcastic remark to Blanche for finally getting the task done.
> 
> Oh Atticus, how you break my heart. It struck me that a man who was still mourning the loss of his husband after five years would have lost his passion for things. That’s always one of the hallmarks of depression. It kills me that he is just going through the motions of life mechanically, with no joy or enthusiasm. That all changed with Jim and Bones simple offer of friendship…and brunch!
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: Next week we’re going back to Miss Ellie’s farm to check up on those sweet babies and their enormous Wolfhound! You’re going to hear all about the farm from Seamus too!


	28. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Joanna spend another day on the farm.

COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

The sound startled Jake awake. He looked around the room trying to remember where he was. It was still dark outside but the low light of the nightlight in the room faintly illuminated Joanna’s sleeping form in the next bed. The noise hadn’t woken her up. “Did you hear that, Seamus?” Jake whispered to the large dog.

Seamus gave a small “woof” in the affirmative. He stood and stretched and made his way to Jake’s bed after stopping to check on Joanna first. He set his massive head on Jake’s bed and Jake lowered his head to Seamus’.

COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

The noise was louder this time. Seamus let out a small bark and Jake flew from his bed to Joanna’s. “J-Jo, wake up.” He shook his sister’s shoulder until she stirred in her sleep. “Joooo, wake up.” Jake pinched her arm. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Owww!” Joanna rubbed the sore spot on her arm. “Dammit, Jakey, what was that for, can’t you see I’m sleepin’.” Joanna was notoriously grumpy in the morning. Only Jim ever had any luck with getting her to wake up with a smile on her face.

“I heard a scary noise.” Jake sheepishly admitted.

COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

Jake yelped and climbed into bed with Joanna. One hundred twenty pounds of scared Wolfhound crowded up onto the twin bed beside his tiny humans.

Joanna started to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Jake grumbled as he buried his face in Seamus’ fur.

“It’s a rooster, Jakey.” She giggled harder, holding her belly.

“What’s a rooster?”

“The scary noise. It’s a rooster’s job to wake every one up.” Jo stood up on the bed and started to crow like the rooster. Seamus barked.

“What in the name of General Lee’s ghost is goin’ on?”  Miss Ellie snapped on the light to see Joanna jumping on the bed, Jake huddled under the covers and Seamus barking. 

“Jake was scared by the silly rooster wakin’ up the farm.” Joanna sang out as she continued to jump on the bed.

“Oh my sweet boy.” Miss Ellie cooed as she walked toward Jake. She couldn’t get to him on the bed because Seamus was in the way. “Seamus, get your shaggy ass off the bed, Jake needs his Nana right now.” Seamus reluctantly got off the bed and Miss Ellie scooped Jake into her arms.

“You’ve never heard a rooster crow before, Jake?”

He shook his head and tried to tunnel beneath Miss Ellie as the rooster crowed again.

“Everyone get dressed, let’s go pick the eggs and feed the pigs.”

“I hope that mean old rooster didn’t scare my Bacon.”

Miss Ellie gave Jake one last cuddle. “We move out in five minutes, monkeys.” Miss Ellie laughed as both kids started making monkey sounds.

 

It was a beautiful morning, the sky was pink with the rising sun. Joanna could feel the dew soaking into her socks through her sneakers as they walked to the chicken coop. She was twirling her wire egg basket from one hand to the other. “Remember you gotta be gentle with the eggs, Jakey.”

Seamus, who up until that time had been quietly walking between his tiny humans, chose that moment to break into a happy dance in the middle of the field. He was twirling around and barking happily. The kids twirled around with him.  Miss Ellie turned the camera of her iPhone on and recorded the kids for Jim and Leo to see.

 

The chickens scattered and squawked when the kids and Seamus approached. The exception was the rooster who charged Jake from behind.

“YEEEEEOOOWWW.” Jake hollered spinning around. The rooster had bitten his calf. “That’s it rooster.” He yelled as he chased the flappy bird around the yard swinging his egg basket when he got close enough. Seamus was hot on his heels, growling at the bird. The rooster managed to run a bit faster to miss the basket and Jake’s wrath. “Take that.” Jake yelled and stomped his foot for good measure. He ran back to Miss Ellie and Joanna. “Miss Ellie,” Jake said as he panted for breath. “Can we have chicken for dinner?” 

 

Miss Ellie showed Jake how to collect the eggs by sliding his hand under the sitting hen and gently removing the egg. Jake was shocked at how warm the eggs were. “Their feathers are so soft.” Jake was lightly patting one of the hens. “Thanks for my breakfast, chicken.” Jake giggled and moved on to the next hen.

Joanna was twirling around the coop delicately placing eggs in her wire basket. Miss Ellie was snapping pictures of her orange tutu-ed granddaughter as she gracefully moved among the chickens.

 “That’s all the eggs, Miss Ellie, can we go see Truffles and Bacon now?”

 

“Pleeeease?” Jake chimed in.

“Of course we can go see the pigs. They need to have breakfast too, you know.” Miss Ellie held out her hand to Jake.

“What do piggies eat, Miss Ellie?” Jake asked as he took her hand.

“Pig eat everything, they’re like a garbage disposal.”

Jake pushed his eyebrow up like Daddy Bones, “My Bacon’s gonna eat garbage?”

Miss Ellie laughed. Even though Jake wasn’t Leonard’s biological son, he had so many of his mannerisms. “I meant things like banana peels or apple cores, scraps from last night’s dinner. Things that people wouldn’t eat.”

“Do you think Truffles is gonna like my orange tutu?” Joanna let go of Miss Ellie’s other hand to twirl, showing off her tutu to its full advantage.

“I like orange, Truffles will too.” Jake declared.

  
 “BACON!” Jake yelled when he got close to the pig pens. He broke away from Miss Ellie and ran for the pen.  The tiny pig was enjoying a bath in the mud. “You’re a mess, piggy.” Jake giggled. Bacon grumbled back at Jake and continued to roll in the mud. Jake climbed to the top of the fencing and was about to jump into the pen when Miss Ellie yelled out to him.

 “Jacob James Kirk, don’t you dare.” She knew right after she said it that was _the_ worst thing she could have said to him. Jake may have taken on some of Leonard’s traits, but the look on his face was _all_ Jim.

Jake gave a cheeky little wave and hopped down into the mud. Bacon was rolling on his back and Jake mirrored him, wiggling his little bum in the muck. Bacon ran to Jake and started nuzzling his side, making Jake giggle. “That tickles, Bacon.”

“Me too, me too,” Joanna yelled as she started climbing the pig pen fence.

“Joanna Eleanor McCoy, you stop right there, you’re gonna get your orange tutu all muddy.” There was no way Jo would risk ruining her beloved tutu, was there?

Jo jumped into the pig pen and started to roll around in the mud.

Seamus ran to the side of the pig pen, whining and jumping up on the fence. He was trying to get to the kids and started barking when he couldn’t reach them. He started running up and down the length of the fence, desperate to protect his two tiny humans.

Truffles hearing the ruckus had lumbered over the fence and stuck her nose through. “Hi Truffles.” Jo called to her pig. “Look at me, I’m muddy just like you.”

Miss Ellie grabbed her iPhone and started taking pictures. Jim and Leonard were going to need to see this to believe it.

 

Jim and Bones were having lunch with Atticus when their phones chimed with a text message. It was from Miss Ellie and it contained one word, **“Filthy!”** There was a picture attached to the message and Jim tapped the image to enlarge it.

“Jesus Christ at pancake breakfast, what is that?” Bones held his phone up to Atticus when he noticed Jim was starting at the same image.

“I think those are our kids.” Jim started to laugh.

“Those are your children?” Atticus deadpanned. “The sweet as pie babies that are gonna steal my heart?”

“It’s sort of hard to tell…” Bones trailed off, turning the phone on its side then upside down to make sure he had the picture facing the right way.

The picture was of a mud drenched Jake and Joanna, they were sitting in what Bones concluded was the pig pen and there was a dark brown lump of something in Jake’s lap. The only part of the kids that wasn’t covered in mud was their million watt smiles.

Atticus started to laugh, “Angels in sneakers, isn’t that what you called them, Jim?”

Jim laughed harder when his phone dinged again with another message from Miss Ellie. The message read, “Better,” and was a picture of Jake and Joanna getting hosed off.

“Yup,” Bones said, “Those are our kids.”

“I can’t wait to hear the story behind this.” Jim giggled.

Bones phone started to ring. “Something tells me you won’t have long to wait.” Bones swiped his phone and pressed the touchpad turning on speaker phone “Hello Mom.” He answered.

“Don’t you ‘Hello Mom’ me, Leonard Horatio McCoy.”

Jim shoved his fist against his mouth so Miss Ellie wouldn’t hear him laughing.

“Where is Jim?” Miss Ellie demanded.

“Here Ma’am.” Jim said before starting to crack up again.

“Don’t you ‘Here Ma’am’ me James Tiberius Kirk.”

Jim sobered instantly. He knew Miss Ellie using his and Bones’ full names meant trouble.

“Did you both see the pictures I sent you of your demon spawn children?”

Jim and Bones nodded glumly at each other before answering, “Yes, Ma’am.”

Jim had the sinking feeling Miss Ellie was going to ask him and Bones to cut their vacation short to come and get Jake and Joanna.

“I’m still digging mud out of both of their ears. Jake even had mud up his nose.”

“Are they still in time out, Miss Ellie?” Jim asked gravely.

“Time out? What kind of barbarian do you take me for, Jim? There’s no such thing as time out at my house. They’re sitting at the table having lunch with that damn fool dog of yours who’s glued to their sides.”

Bones put his head in his hands. “What did my damn fool dog do this time?” Jim started to giggle again and Bones kicked him under the table. “He’s your damn fool dog too, ya know.”

“When he couldn’t follow Jake and Joanna into the pig pen, he started howling.  I’ve never seen a more pitiful thing in all my born days, one hundred-twenty pound of furry grief. He kept running along the fence howling like baby.”

“I’m so sorry, Miss Ellie. We’ll be there later this afternoon to pick them up.” Bones voice was somber.

“Over my dead body, Leonard. If you and Jim show up early, I’ll throw you both in the pigpen. Ya hear me?”

“So you’re not calling to tell us to come get our damn fool kids and their damn fool dog?” Bones brightened considerably.

“What kind of Nana do you take me for Leonard? The kids were just missing you and wanted to say hello. They thought it would be funny to show you the muddy pictures.”

Jim started laughing.

“Kids, your Daddies are on the phone.” Miss Ellie called.

“Daddies!” Jake and Joanna yelled into the phone. “We missed you.”

“We missed you.” Bones said.

“We miss you tons.” Jim agreed.

“We played in the mud with Bacon.” Jake said proudly.

“I saw that buddy, did you have a good time?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, Bacon loves me, can he come home with us Daddy?”

Bones started rubbing his temples. “Sorry buddy, no pigs in the house.” He laughed out loud at the sound of Jake stomping his foot.

“How about you, bunny girl? Did you have fun playing in the mud?”

“I did until my orange tutu got ruined. I shoulda listened to Miss Ellie, she told me not to jump in the mud with it.” Joanna had learned a hard lesson and it shone through in her serious voice.

Jim bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing. “When we get home we can talk about what chores you can do to earn a new tutu. What do you think?”

“Really, Daddy? I can earn a new one?” Joanna was all smiles now.

“We’ll figure it out together, okay?” Jim was smiling too.

“Okay, when are you coming home?”

“We’ll be there to pick you up tomorrow.”

“Good, ‘cause Miss Ellie said tonight is campfire night. We’re gonna roast weenies and smarshmellows.”  Jake said.

Jo giggled. “That’s marshmallows, Jakey.”

“Those too.” Jake laughed.

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Jim and I have a S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E for you all.” Leonard spelled out the word “surprise” knowing the kids would be handful to deal with if they heard that word.

“I’ll have rice ready to throw at you and Jim, Leonard.” Miss Ellie smirked.

Bones looked at Jim who shrugged in return. “How did you know?”

“I’m a mother, Leonard, I know everything.”

“Why are you gonna throw rice at my Daddies?” Joanna asked.

“Byeeeee boys.” Miss Ellie called as she hung up.

Atticus laughed and shook his head. “What a family.”

“Welcome to it, Grandpa Atty.” Jim grinned as Bones high fived him.

“Grandpa Atty?” Atticus tilted his head to the side as if he were listening for something. “Well what do you know, it fits.”

Jim clapped him on the shoulder.

“Guess that makes me the damn fool Grandfather, huh?”

“You got it.” Bones laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I would give for a picture of those two sweet babies covered in mud! Keep in mind Georgia is famous for their red clay, so the kids would be drenched from head to toe in rusty colored slop! How much fun that must have been for them? Miss Ellie and Seamus, not so much! 
> 
> Poor Seamus having a nutty when he couldn’t get to his tiny humans. He won’t leave their sides for weeks! 
> 
> One more day of vacation and then it’s back to the real world for our newly engaged boys!


	29. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Bones and Atticus do a little shopping.

“We’re gonna have to get that picture blown up.” Jim remarked of the shot of a mud drenched Jake and Joanna as he balled up his empty sandwich wrapper.

“Ya know, if Seamus was in it, I’d suggest using it as our Christmas Card picture.”

Jim’s eyes lit up at the mention of Christmas. “Our first Christmas together as a family, Bones. We’re gonna go all out, decorations, a huge tree, carols, cookies, parties…”

“Hold on there, Martha Stewart,” Bones laughed. “Let’s get through Thanksgiving first.”

Jim’s eyes lit up again. “Our first Thanksgiving as a family. We’re gonna go all out, decorations, a huge turkey, pies…”

“Okay, Jim, okay.” Bones held up both of his hands, “We can do that.”

“Are you free for Thanksgiving, Atticus?” Jim asked. “And Christmas, and New Year’s and Valentine’s Day…”

“Just say yes, Atty, so he won’t go through the rest of the calendar.” Bones whispered.

“…And the Spring Equinox and May Day and..”

“Yes, Jim, I’m free.” Atticus laughed.

“Good, I was afraid, I would have to drop the hammer and bring my A game to get you to spend the holidays with us.” Jim grinned sheepishly.

“If you boys like I can shoot your Christmas card pictures.”

“You would?” Jim was overjoyed.

“Sure, Jim. We could go the traditional route or we could turn your backyard into a giant mud puddle to recreate the picture of Jake and Joanna with the entire family.”

“Over my dead body.” Bones looked horrified.

“But Boooones…” Jim pouted.

“NO!”

“Spoil sport.” Jim mumbled.

“Yeah, but I’m your spoil sport.” Bones held up his left hand and the sun glinted off his ring.

Jim smiled and kissed Bones’ hand before kissing his lips. “Damn right.” He smirked.

 

“You boys in the mood to do some shopping before we have to head back to the hotel?” Atticus loved the cute beach shops and knew Jim and Bones would be able to find something special for the kids and Miss Ellie.

“I love the shops here.” Bones said. “Speaking of Christmas, there is a great shop that sells beach themed Christmas ornaments and decorations.”

“We can start our own collection.” Jim’s mind began to whirl. “We’ll get ornaments for each of the kids, one for us, Miss Ellie, Seamus and Atticus.”

Bones took Atty’s elbow and led him away, “Jim will follow us when he finishes naming off everyone we know.”

The store was called _Christmas In Paradise_. It lived up to its name. Most of the ornaments were beach or vacation themed. There were painted shells and sand dollars, decorated star fish and designs carved from driftwood. There were copious variations of Santa in swim trunks, surfing, fishing and sunbathing.

Jim was in heaven. “Wow! This is amazing. I’ll go grab a shopping basket.” Jim ran off.

Atty turned to Bones, “You realize you’re about to lose your shirt here, right?”

Bones laughed, “Knowing Jim, I’m about to lose my pants as well.” Bones just hoped there would still be room in the truck for the kids and Seamus when Jim was done shopping.

“Bones, you gotta see this.” Jim’s voice carried from somewhere deeper in the store.

“And so it begins.” Bones grinned and went in search of Jim. He had to admit there were a lot of very nice items in this store and what did it hurt to start thinking of Christmas a little early? Bones took a couple of wrong turns before finally finding Jim. “What’cha got darlin’?”

“Personalized sand dollar ornaments. They have most of our names and then they have blank ones that they can personalize for you and Miss Ellie and Seamus and Atticus.”

“Wait, you mean to tell me they don’t have ‘Seamus’ ornaments in stock?” Bones feigned outrage.

“I know, right?” Jim said as he busily went through all of the ornaments with Jake’s name on them. “Do you like them, Bones?” Jim’s voice was hopeful.

“I do, Jim.”

“Better get used to saying that, Bones.” Jim pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “What do you think of the ones for Jake, they have a sand castle or swim trunks painted on them.” Jim’s blue eyes were glowing with happiness.

“I like the swim trunks.”

“Me too and they have one with a bikini for Joanna.”

“Get ‘em Jim.” Bones smiled as Jim piled his selections into his basket.

Forty minutes and several hundred dollars later, a sticker shocked Bones left the store. Atty caught up with him outside. “You okay?” He grinned.

“Sure, what could possibly be wrong? Jim’s in there spending the kids’ college funds on Christmas.” Bones laughed.

“He told me this is his first Christmas with Jake, with a family at all, it sounds like. Can’t really blame him for going all out.”

Bones was being an ass. He should have thought of that himself. Not only would it be Jim’s first Christmas with the McCoy family, it was also his first Christmas with Jake. He dug into his back pocket for his wallet. “I’ll be right back.”

Atticus gave himself a mental high-five.

 

“Bones, look! A candy store.” Jim was more excited over this new discovery than he was over the Christmas store.

“Now hold on just one minute, Jim.”

The light in Jim’s eyes dimmed as he looked at Bones. He knew he was about to get a lecture about dental hygiene or about diabetes for himself and their kids. He sighed and wondered which Bones would attack with, cavities or diabetes.

“Wait for me!” Bones zipped past Jim, clapping his shoulder as he ran by on his way to the door.

“Whoa.” Jim breathed as he stepped into the store behind Bones.  The walls of the store were lined with candy; hard candy, chocolates, gummies, fudge. You name it and it was here.  “I’ll take one of everything.” Jim giggled.

“I’ll take two.” Bones agreed.

“Aren’t you gonna caution me about the ills of diabetes?”

“Nope, we’re on vacation.” Bones waggled his eyebrows and took off in the direction of the chocolate truffles.

“What does Miss Ellie like? I want to get her a little something for watching the kids and helping me plan this trip.”

She loves truffles. How do you think the pig got its name?” Bones laughed at the shocked look on Jim’s face.

“Because pigs hunt truffles?” Jim shrugged as he answered.

“You’d think, but that was just a happy coincidence.” Bones pointed out the dark chocolate-orange truffles drizzled with dainty white chocolate. “These are her favorite.”

“Do you think five pounds are enough?” Jim was doing quick math in his head and realized he could buy a new truck for what the chocolate was going to cost.

Atticus laughed from behind them. “Five pound of truffles, Jim?”

“Get one pound, Jim. That will be plenty and we’ll have some money left over to buy groceries this week.” Bones giggled.  Jim showed the clerk behind the counter which truffles he wanted.

When Jim’s selections were boxed up, Bones asked, “May I also have one of the hazelnut truffles for my fiancé?”

“Would you like that boxed, sir?” The young girl behind the counter asked.

“No thanks, he’ll have it now.” Bones smiled as she passed it over the counter to him. Bones held it up in his fingers to Jim.

“For your fiancé, huh?” Jim licked his tongue out catching the sweet treat from between Bones’ fingers. Jim moaned when the chocolate exploded over his tongue. “Delicious, baby.” He said low enough so only Bones would hear him.

“Oh, get a room!” Atticus said from behind Bones.

“At least I didn’t offer to share.” Jim giggled.

“How about we pick out something for the kids.” Bones pointed to the wall of gummy candies which he knew were Joanna’s favorites. They picked out multi colored pastel starfish gummies for Joanna and colorful turtle gummies for Jake.

When Bones wasn’t looking, Jim filled a bag with small tart candies shaped like small lego blocks. He would share them with Bones on the ride home.

Bones saw Jim filling the bag with candy and quickly looked away not wanting to spoil Jim’s little surprise.  Jim checked out and paid for his purchases while Atty and Bones stood chatting near the door.

“You ‘bout ready to head back, Jim?”

Jim picked up Bones left hand and started playing with his ring. “Ready, Bones. How about you, Atty?”

“Sure thing, gotta check out of the hotel and head back to Atlanta. I’m gonna miss Savannah though.”

Jim knew he was going to miss his Jefferson too. “We’ll be back.”

“We sure will, Jim, my boy. We sure will.”

 

“Call us the minute you get home.” Bones said as he pulled Atticus in for a hug.

“The second you get home.” Jim added as he grabbed Atticus for a goodbye hug of his own, just as the valet pulled up with Atty’s Mercedes.

“I promise, boys.” Atty said, “Same goes for you when you get back, ya hear?”

“We will.” Bones agreed.

“Drive safe.” Jim called as Atty pulled away from the hotel.

“I miss him already.” Bones sighed.

“Me too, baby. We’ll see him in a few days.” Jim pulled Bones in for a quick hug.

 

“Jesus Christ at a rummage sale. Where are we going to find room to pack all this stuff?”

Jim had laid all of their purchases out on the bed along with all of the clothes and assorted toiletries that needed to be packed away for the trip home.  “Don’t worry, Bones. We’ll find room for it all.” Jim walked to the foot of the bed and picked up a lump wrapped in plain brown paper. “I’ve got one last gift, Bones.”  Jim held the present in his hands.

“What is that, Jim? I don’t remember buying that in our travels.”

“That’s because you didn’t buy it. I did, for you.” Jim offered the small wrapped package to Bones.

“What is it, Jimmy?”

“Open it and see, silly.”

Bones carefully peeled back the tape that secured the wrapping together and gasped when he saw what was tucked inside the paper. It was a beaded dog. Bones held it up. “It’s Seamus!”

Jim laughed at Bones reaction. “I saw that at the open air market and had to get it for you. It might be a wolf, but I though it looked just like Seamus.”

Bones hugged Jim. “It does, it looks just like him. Thank you, Jim. I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too. What do you say we leave this packing for later and take one last walk along the Savannah River?”

 

They were eating ice cream cones as they walked along the cobblestoned street near the River. Jim was enjoying a scoop of mint chocolate chip, while Bones had rocky road. Every now and then, they stole a lick from the other’s cone.

“You know, Jim, I’ve been thinkin’.”

“About what?”

“A vacation house.”

“Really? Here, you mean?”

“Here or out on Tybee Island.” Bones smiled at the thought of a sweet little beach cottage.

“Like a beach house?”

“Yeah Jim, would you like that?”

“No, Bones.” Jim’s face turned serious.

“NO?” Bones was shocked that Jim would say no to this idea.

“I would LOVE that idea!”

“You’re outta your corn fed mind.”

“But you love me, Bones.”

“I do, Jim.”

 

Later that evening once everything had been packed, Bones was lying with his head on Jim’s chest. “I miss our babies, Jim.”

Jim kissed into his hair. “Me too.”

“You wanna head back to get them first thing in the morning, eat breakfast on the road?”

“I do, Bones.”

“I love the sound of those words on your lips, Jim.”

“Me too, baby.” Jim shifted to kiss Bones’ lips. They were the last words either man said for some time.

 

“Is that everything?” Jim asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

“I sure hope so, there isn’t room for anything else.”

“This was the best trip ever.” Jim pulled him close and licked out at his lips.

“Best trip ever.” Bones agreed.

“Let’s go get our babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sad to see this vacation end? I certainly am!! This is the end of the chapters inspired by the time I spent in Savannah, Georgia. I have to tell you the beach and shops I visited were about forty minutes north of Savannah in South Carolina, but I didn’t want Bones and Jim travelling that distance when they had the ocean in Georgia. I just never made it to the sea shore in Georgia. The gummy starfish and gummy turtles that I brought home from the candy store were a big hit.
> 
> The shop I was in wasn’t exclusively a Christmas store, but it did have a ton of ornaments and holiday decorations. I got my mother a hand painted sand dollar with pretty flip flops for her tree. That store also had more of those beaded animals like the one of Seamus that Jim got for Bones. 
> 
> You are going to see a bit more of my trip to Georgia in a few weeks when Jim and Bones chaperone a field trip. I was lucky enough to spend two days in Atlanta, which of course is right in Jim and Bones’ back yard, so to speak.


	30. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones are back on the farm to pick up the kids.

“Daddies!” Both kids shouted as they ran off the porch toward Jim and Bones, Seamus hot on their heels.  Both men had barely hopped down from the truck when the kids barreled into their arms.

“Hi Daddy.” Jake was holding on tight to Jim’s neck.

“Did you miss me, buddy?” Jake just nodded into the crook of Jim’s neck. He’d wondered if Jake would have a hard time being apart from him for so long. “I missed you too.” Jim kissed into his messy hair and turned to see Bones and Joanna hugging each other tight. He could hear Bones whispering to her, telling her how much he missed her and how he thought about her every second they were gone.  Jim put one arm around Bones and leaned in to kiss Joanna’s messy curls like he’d done with Jake.

“Hi Daddy.” Joanna giggled.

“Hi bunny girl. I’m so happy to see you.”

“Daddy you gotta meet all the animals.” She said.

“And Bacon.” Jake chimed in.

“And the peach trees.” Jo added.

Jim laughed. “Let us say hello to Miss Ellie and grab our bags and we’ll go see the farm. Okay?”

Seamus woofed at Bones’ hip.

“Yeah, I missed your shaggy ass too.” Bones grinned down at the massive dog as he ran a hand over his massive head.

“SWEAR JAR!” Both kids yelled in unison.

 

“Mom, we’re here.” Bones called out as he carried his and Jim’s suitcase through the door.

“Well I know that, Leonard. Could hear your kids screaming from outside.” Miss Ellie turned from the vegetables she was chopping to hug her son. 

“Miss Ellie!” Jim called as he came through the screened door.

“There’s my boy.” She opened one arm to Jim so she could hug them both. “A mother couldn’t be more proud of two sons than I am of the two of you.”

Jim blushed and held on tighter. His own mother had never told him she was proud of him.

“The ring!” Miss Ellie exclaimed, “Show me the ring.”

Now it was Bones turn to blush. He held up his left hand for Miss Ellie to see.

“It’s just gorgeous, Leonard.” She turned it around his finger, glad that the metal felt warm and alive to her touch. The ring he’d worn with Jocelyn always looked cold and somehow brittle. “Perfect fit, nice job, Jim.”

“It was his father’s wedding ring, Mom.” He grinned, knowing that would knock Miss Ellie’s socks off.

“Well, I’ll be, Jim.” Miss Ellie ducked her head, not wanting her boys to see her getting all emotional.

Jim pulled Miss Ellie in for a hug. “I should have asked for your permission to marry your son, but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“You’ve got it, Jim. I couldn’t ask for a better husband for my son and father for Joanna than you. I’d be so proud to be your Mama, Jim.”

All Jim could do was hug Miss Ellie tighter. He hadn’t seen his own mother in the eight years since he’d turned eighteen.

Bones wrapped his arms around them both. This was the family he’d always wanted. Jocelyn had never liked Miss Ellie and because of that there hadn’t been many visits in the years they were together. It had gotten better when Joanna was born. Jocelyn wasn’t much for taking care of the new baby and was happy to have the free help Miss Ellie provided so she could go back to work as soon as her maternity leave was over. 

“Why is everyone hugging, Daddy?” Jake asked as he ran into the house. The screen banged loudly behind him.

“Come here, buddy.” Bones said as he let go of Jim to scoop up his son. “Where’s your sister?”

“She’s playin’ with Seamus.” Jake hugged Bones tight.  He had missed both of his Daddies a lot.

Bones opened the screen door to see Joanna and Seamus running toward the house together. He smiled as Seamus pulled ahead only to drop back and let Joanna take the lead. Was there a Kirk-McCoy man who wasn’t wrapped around her little finger?

“Daddy!” She yelled out as she raced Seamus to the porch. Joanna won by a nose. “I…won…Seamus…good…race.” Joanna panted and collapsed dramatically to the floor. Seamus started licking her face. Joanna giggled.

“Come inside, Jo-Jo, we have something to tell you.”

“I’m…comin’.” She panted. Bones reached down a hand and helped her back to her feet.

Jim and Miss Ellie were holding hands on top of the dining room table when Bones came in with the kids and Seamus. He set each child down on a chair.

“Daddy Jim and I have something special to share with you.” Bones kept his left hand hidden under the table.

“Are we getting another dog?” Jake asked

Seamus woofed his vote for yes.

“No we’re not getting a dog, we’re getting something better.” Jim laughed.

“What’s better than a new dog?” Jo asked.

Jim held up Bones left hand. Both men shouted, “We’re getting married!”

“YAY!” Joanna screamed.

“WHAT?” Jake pretended to faint as he slid boneless to the floor, causing Seamus to scramble to his side.

Bones laughed.

“I get to wear a beautiful dress, right Daddies?” Her eyes glowed an amazing shade of green.

“You bet, bunny girl.” Jim said.

“I’m not wearin’ no tie.” Jake declared from the floor, stomping his foot on the linoleum for good measure.

“Why not, Jake?” Bones was trying hard not to laugh.

“Damn thing chokes me like a noose.” He declared.

Jim felt his cheeks turn red. That line sounded awfully familiar. Bones had been trying to talk Jim into bringing a jacket and tie to Savannah and that had been his response to Bones. He needed to be more careful with his language around the kids.

Bones was turning red for a different reason, he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. “Where have I heard _that_ line before, _Jimmmm_?”

“Be nice, Leonard.” Miss Ellie barked at him. To Jake she said, “Swear jar, honey.”

Everyone laughed as Jake groaned.

“Come back up here, Jake. There’s one more thing we have to discuss.” Jim was nervous about this part of the discussion, not even Miss Ellie knew what was coming next. He held his hand out for Bones to take and they nodded at each other.

“What would you think about becoming a big brother and a big sister?” Bones asked.

The table was quiet for a moment.

“Boys can’t have babies, Daddies.” Jake said seriously.

Miss Ellie burst out laughing. Jake had learned a lot in just a few short days on the farm.

“You’re right, Jake. Boys can’t have babies, but we can adopt them.”

“What does ‘dopt mean?” Joanna asked.

They had talked about how to tell the kids about this as they drove back from Savannah. It had much easier saying the words to each other in the truck that it was now.

“It’s like Bacon, Jo-Jo.” Miss Ellie said, “Truffles isn’t his Mama, but she takes care of him like Bacon is her baby, right?”

 “You ‘dopted Bacon for our family to love, Miss Ellie?” Jake asked.

“You bet baby, I knew our family would Bacon to bits.” Miss Ellie winked at Jim who was trying hard not to laugh.

“So, that means I get to help. I could feed her and pick out pretty clothes for her, right Daddy.” Joanna’s eyebrow was raised in challenge.

“Why do you think we are going to adopt a baby girl, Jo?” Bones asked, his own eyebrow raised right back at her.

“All we have are boys, I want a baby sister. Girls rule and boys drool.” She giggled.

“DO NOT!” Jake yelled.

“DO TOO!” Joanna yelled back.

Seamus looked back and forth not knowing which tiny human to help.

Bones’ arms were folded across his chest as he watched his kids duke it out over who in fact drooled. Bones of course knew the answer. It was Jim, hands down, not that it had anything to do with him being a boy, Jim just drooled. Bones clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention like the teachers did in kindergarten. “Why don’t we show Jim the farm?”

Both kids stopped yelling long enough to grab Jim’s hands and drag him toward the door.

 

“You have to see the baby trees, Daddy.” Jo exclaimed as she pulled Jim toward the orchard.

“They’re lined up like soldiers, Daddy.” Jake added as he tugged on Jim’s left hand.

Jim stopped short, pulling the kids back to him. “You mean to tell me there are PEACH TREES on a peach farm?” He poked out a finger at each of their bellies.

Both kids giggled and tried to tickle Jim back. He dashed away from both of them and made a break for the peach trees. Seamus barked and ran after him.

“Let’s get ‘em” Jake yelled.

 

“You made a fine choice, Leonard.” Miss Ellie remarked. She was strolling the grounds with Bones, watching as the kids and Jim made their way into the orchard.

“I love him so much, Mom.” Bones smiled down at her. He owed his mother so much; she had always accepted him as he was and stood by his choices even if she would have chosen something different for him.

“It shows, baby boy. When you were with Joce, you were different, quieter, cold almost.”

“I never stood up for myself with her, never asked for what I needed. All she did was take…”

“And all Jim does is give.” Miss Ellie finished for him.

“He does, Mom, when we’re together, everything is about me. My needs come first, even when I don’t know what I need, Jim does.” It had never been like that with Jocelyn, he’d done everything he could to make her happy and it never worked, it was never enough for her. He never had to worry about that with Jim.

“Whose idea was it to adopt a baby?”

“His, Mom. He asked me about it the day after he proposed. He had it all planned out; the trip, the proposal, becoming fathers together. He planned it all…” Bones was still processing all that had gone on in Savannah. It would hit him at odd times, that there was someone that loved him enough to want to spend the rest of his life with him, a man who wanted to become a father with him.

“I had a feeling he was gonna pop the question, but I had no idea about more babies Leonard. You know me, I’ll love as many grandbabies as you boys give me.”

Bones laughed. Miss Ellie had been a baby hog when Joanna was born, she wouldn’t let that baby out of her arms for one second. He wanted to see his mother with another baby in her arms. “We have pictures to show you of the proposal and Jim and I made a new friend.”

“I don’t wanna hear about that kinky shit, what you and Jim do in the privacy of your bedroom is your business.” She started to giggle.

“Mooooom!” Bones joined in and laughed with her. “Jim proposed to me on the roof at the Bohemian, and this guy who is a photographer started snapping pictures when he saw what Jim was about to do. He approached us after I said yes and he joined us for dinner. Name’s Atticus Buford, ever heard of him?”

“Boy you know that name sounds familiar.” Miss Ellie couldn’t figure out where she’d heard that name before. It would come to her sooner or later.

“He’s a photographer, does weddings and portraits and is sort of famous for his local work in capturing the heart and soul of Savannah. You’ll meet him soon, next week maybe…”

Miss Ellie could swear photography wasn’t why Atticus’ name was ringing a bell in her head, but that would keep. “Leonard Horatio McCoy, seems to me like you’re planning something, so spill it.”

Bones smiled at his mother, he never could keep anything from her. “I was a little disappointed that Jim was the one to propose to me.”

“What?”

“No, no, not that he proposed, but that he proposed first. I was sort of planning it in my own head, but Jim beat me to it.” He was overjoyed when Jim proposed to him, but knew it made his other plans a moot point, until it didn’t. “The thought struck me, why couldn’t I propose to Jim? Just because I said yes doesn’t mean Jim will.” Bones started to laugh at the idea of Jim making him work for it.

“That’s my boy! How can I help?”

“I’m off next Friday and Jim is working all day at Home Depot. Drive up and spend the weekend. We’ll hide your car in the garage so we can surprise Jim when he comes home.”

“Do you want your Daddy’s ring, Leonard?” She pulled it out from under her shirt on the chain it had hung on since the day David McCoy took his last breath.

Bones could see tears in the back of his mother’s eyes.  “I love you so much for the offer, Mom, but no. I’ll take Jake to the jewelry store and have him help me pick something out for Jim.”

“Thank you, Leonard.” She wrapped her hands around the warm metal ring.  “Take Joanna too, Jim’s her Daddy now too.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” They had been slowly walking toward the orchard and could hear the kids and Jim laughing about something. When they got close enough Bones could see Jim lying with his back against Seamus’ side, both kids chatting away as they lay on the ground on their tummies, arms and heads propped up on Jim’s chest.  “He would have loved them so much.” Bones whispered inclining his head toward Jim and Jake and the granddaughter David McCoy had never met.

“He does, Leonard, trust me, he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m crying. No surprises there, right? The scene with Bones and Miss Ellie is SO heartwarming. Ellie knew things weren’t right in Bones’ first marriage and she stood by to support her son and granddaughter no matter what. I love that she knows her son so well and is able to see how happy Jim makes him. 
> 
> Talking about David McCoy came out of the blue. This chapter was meant to be a funny thing where Bones has mishaps with the farm animals who coincidentally were all going to LOVE Jim. Shocking, I know…everyone loves Jim. In the first chapter on the farm we found out a bit more about Ellie and David’s epic love story that ended much too soon. All of a sudden, someone- I suspect David- was telling me Ellie would offer the ring to Bones. 
> 
> Don’t you just love how Joanna automatically assumes she’s going to get a sister?
> 
> Atticus will be back next week, he’s going to meet the kids and help Bones plan HIS big surprise! I wonder where Miss Ellie’s heard of him before if not for his photography…


	31. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones has a question for Jake and then for Jim.

It had been a production of the grandest scale the next morning to get everyone packed and loaded into the truck to go home.

Neither Jake nor Joanna wanted to leave and shamelessly begged Miss Ellie, as only five year olds can, to please come home with them. “I’ll see you before you know it, my sweet babies.” She winked at Leo, it was their secret she’d see them back at their house in a few short days.

Even Seamus was inconsolable. He wouldn’t budge from the driveway and into the truck. Jim and Bones were at their wits end on how to get one hundred-twenty pounds of furry devotion into the truck. Thankfully Miss Ellie had the solution. She knelt before the massive dog rubbing his ears as she whispered something to him. Whatever she’d said did the trick as Seamus then leapt into the backseat with his tiny humans.

More chaos ensued when they arrived home. There was unpacking and mountains of laundry to sort and wash. Jim was folding the latest load with Joanna’s help when Bones whispered something into Jake’s ear. The little boy nodded his blonde head and leapt into Bones’ arms. They headed for the back door.

“Where are you going?” Jim asked.

“We’re gonna talk man-to-man, Daddy.” Jake said over Bones’ shoulder.

“I’m a man too, ya know.” Jim laughed.

“You look more like a laundry maid to me.” Bones smirked.

“OH! You’ll pay for that later.” Jim sounded outraged.

“Lookin’ forward to it, darlin’.” Bones winked.

 

Bones set Jake down on one of the patio chairs and sat in the one beside his. “I want to talk to you about your Daddy, okay?”

“Yup!” Jake crowed. He was bouncing up and down on his bottom.

“Do you remember what my ring means?”

Jake tugged on Bones’ left hand, pushing the platinum band around with his small fingers. “It’s Daddy’s promise to love you forever.”

“That’s right, you’re so smart to remember that.” Bones kissed the side of his head.

“Just like both of my Daddies.”

Bones’ eyes shined with pride.  “You bet, buddy. I’d like to make the same promise to him. Jake will you give me your permission to marry your Daddy?”

“You’re asking my p’mission? You’re the Daddy, Daddy.” He giggled.

“You’re right, but I’d like your blessing before I ask him and by asking you, I’m hoping you’ll want me to be your Daddy too.”

“You are my Daddy.” Jake said as he jumped from his chair into Bones’ arms.  “You have my blessin’ to marry my Daddy.”

“I love you so much, Jake.” Leo hugged him tight.

“Love you too, now what about the ring?”

Bones laughed as he dashed a rogue tear that threatened to spill down his cheek.  “I’m gonna need your help with that, buddy. Now I know we don’t keep secrets from each other in this house but I need you to keep this a secret so we can surprise your Daddy on Friday. Can you do that?”

“Yup! But where’s the ring, Daddy’s gotta have nice bling.” Jake bugged his blue eyes out to make his point.

Bones crossed his hazel eyes in response. “Here’s the plan, after Daddy goes to work on Friday, you, me and Jo are going to the mall to pick one out.”

“We are? I get to help pick?” Jake groaned and pretended to faint. It was his new favorite thing to do.

“You bet and your sister is gonna help too, okay.”

“’Cause he’s her Daddy too.” Jake kissed Bones cheek. “That’s an awesome plan.”

Bones laughed. “I’m glad you approve.”

 

Bones thought Friday would never roll around. He had to hand it to Jake, the little boy never breathed a word, although he did wink a lot, or what passed for winking. Jake would blink both eyes hard, reminding Bones of Barbara Eden from _I Dream Of Jeannie._

Once Jim pulled out of the driveway in his truck on Friday morning, Jake ran through the house screaming, “Operation _Marry Daddy_ is a go. I repeat, mission is a go.”

“What’s Operation _Marry Daddy_?” Jo giggled.

Bones and Jake laughed.

“We got a secret to tell you, Jo-Jo, but you gotta promise not to tell Daddy, okay?

“Okay.” She agreed and held out her pinkie finger. Jake wrapped his around hers. “Pinkie swear.”

Bones laid out the plan.

 

Both kids walked quietly at Bones’ side, each holding one of his hands as they made their way through the mall. Ordinarily they both would have begged Bones to take them to the Disney Store. Today they walked past without a second glance. Ditto for the pet store and double ditto for the candy store that sold 199 different types of gummies. Bones could not have been prouder of their behavior and vowed to hit all of those stores once the ring was purchased.

When they walked into the jewelry store Bones couldn’t help laughing at the way Joanna’s eyes bugged out when she saw all the sparkle.

“Lookit all the diamonds, Daddy.” She breathed.

“Not ‘til you’re sixteen, honey.” Bones tugged her toward the counter displaying men’s wedding bands.

“May I help you, sir?” The stylish young woman behind the counter asked as they approached.

“We need a ‘gagement ring for my Daddy.” Jake said.

Bones gave him a tiny nudge.

“Please.” Jake turned on the Kirk charm as he smiled at the clerk.

“Well isn’t he a lucky man!” She smiled down at Jake. Turning to Bones, she asked, “What kind of metal are you looking for?”

“Platinum, please. May I see what you have in a size ten? I would like to give the ring to him tonight and don’t have time for sizing.”

“My name is Christine and it will be my pleasure to help you find the perfect ring for your perfect man.”

“I’m Leonard and this is my daughter Joanna and my son Jake.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Pull up some stools and I’ll be right back with our selection of platinum wedding bands in a size ten.”

Bones got the kids settled in one high backed stool and himself in another. Moments later, Christine came back with a small tray of rings which she set in front of Bones. Ten rings shone out against the black velvet background. “What do you think, monkeys?”

“They’re all so shiny.” Joanna said.

“Which one would Daddy like the best?”

Both kids leaned over the rings and studied them closely.

“Not diamonds.” Joanna declared.

“Yeah, no diamonds. No plain ones either.” Jake said.

Bones nodded and Christine picked up the rings with diamonds and the plain ones. She moved them to the back of the tray.

“I like the dented one, Daddy.” Jake said.

“Me too! Daddy always puts dents in things when he uses his hammer.” Jo giggled.

“Well aren’t you smart honey, the metal is hammered to make the dents.”

“I love it too.” Bones said. “May I?” He asked as he pointed to the ring.

“Certainly.”

Bones picked up the ring. It felt heavy in his hand. He closed his eyes and imagined how it would look on Jim’s left hand. “We’ll take it.”

“Would you like it engraved?”

Bones nodded, he knew the perfect thing to inscribe.

 

Since the kids had been good as gold, platinum rather, Bones took them to the candy store where they each got to choose one thing. As the kids roamed the aisles, Bones kept rubbing the ring box in his pocket. He remembered the way Jim had spent the day rubbing his pocket in Savannah before pulling out Bones’ ring and proposing. Bones knew what that must have felt like for Jim. He was excited and terrified all at the same time. He wanted tonight to be perfect, Jim deserved nothing less.

 

Miss Ellie’s car was parked in the driveway when Bones and the kids got home.

“Miss Ellie!” Both kids screamed from the backseat.

“She’s here to help us with the surprise.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jake demanded thumping his foot against the backset.

“One secret was enough, buddy. I didn’t want you to accidentally spill the beans.”

“Beans, beans, the wonderful fruit…” Jake started to sing.

Bones shook his head and parked the car.

 

“Babies!” Miss Ellie cried from the kitchen when she heard the front door open. Seamus bolted from her side to run to the kids. “Traitor.” She called after him.

When Bones walked into the kitchen every cabinet door was wide open as were the doors to the food pantry. “Hi Mom, can I help you find anything?”

“Lord above, Leonard, how do _you_ find anything?” She whacked out at Bones as bent down to kiss her cheek.

“Maybe if you told me what you’re searching for, Ma’am?”

“I’m planning the meal for tonight and I need to know what we have to buy.”

“Wait, Miss Ellie knew about Operation _Marry Daddy_ too?” Joanna cried. “Everyone knew but me!” She pouted.

“That’s ‘cause you gotta big mouth, Jo-Jo!” Jake smiled with glee.

“Yeah, well you got a big nose.”

“DO NOT!”

“DO TOO!”

“Seamus has a biggest nose.” Jake crowed. Seamus woofed in outrage.

“He’s got a bigger butt.” Jo giggled.

Bones rolled his eyes. “Okay, let’s plan the meal. We’re gonna need to set one extra place tonight.”

“Who else is coming?”

“Atticus Buford.”

“Your photographer friend from Savannah?” Miss Ellie was convinced she knew his name from something other than his photographs. She had fallen in love with the pictures he had taken of Jim proposing to Leonard.

“Jim and I wanted to have him over for dinner and to meet the kids once we were all back home and settled. This is the perfect opportunity. You’re going to love him.”

Miss Ellie nodded. “What should we make for Daddy on his special night?”

“Mac and cheese.” Joanna yelled.

“Chicken nuggets and tater tots.” Jake countered.

“Sounds good to me, kids.” Miss Ellie said.

“WAIT, WHAT? I’m proposing to the man of my dreams and I’m not doing it with tater tots and SpongeBob mac and cheese.” Leonard was breathing hard, his eyes wild with indignation.

The kids burst out laughing. Miss Ellie joined in too. Soon Bones was howling along with the rest of his crazy family.

“Daddy likes steak.” Jake announced.

“And baked potatoes.” Joanna added.

“That’s a great place to start, how about if we make…” Miss Ellie leaned over the table and laid out her plan for the menu.

 

Bones was polishing the silver when the doorbell rang an hour later. He thought it was Miss Ellie coming back from her shopping trip with the kids. “Atticus!” Bones yelled out when he opened the door.

“Good to see you, Leo, my boy!” He was holding a large brown paper bag.

“Good to see you too. What’s in the bag?”

Atty laughed, “Liquid courage, what else?”

 

Party preparation was in full swing when Miss Ellie and the kids got home. The silver was all polished and Bones and Atty had set the dining room table.

“Daddy? We’re baaaaaaaack!” Joanna yelled from the front door. “Miss Ellie says to get your lazy fanny out and help us. She’s gonna get a hyena carrying all the food by herself.”

Atticus laughed. “Well we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“Let’s go help.”

 

“Do you have grandbabies, Mr. Atticus?” Joanna asked.

“No, Miss Joanna, I do not.” He smiled at the pretty little girl.

Joanna blushed at being called “Miss.”

“We don’t have grandpa either.” Jake said with a sly grin on his face.

“Yeah.” Joanna sighed. “It sure would be nice if we had a grandpa to play with…”

“And sing songs with.” Jake added.

“And color with.” Jo said.

“And go for walks.”

“Go to the park.”

“Yup, sure would be nice if we had a grandpa…” Jake said.

“Sure would, Jakey.”

The kids were standing in front of Atticus, twisting their hands behind their backs and smiling up at him.

“Kids are you askin’ me to be your grandpa?”

Both kids nodded their heads.

Atticus looked up to see Miss Ellie and Leo standing in the doorway watching the little scene play out. Leo was giving him a thumbs up and Miss Ellie was recording the moment with her iPhone.

“Wellllll….”

“PLEASE?” Both kids asked sweetly.

“Well, okay.” Atticus beamed at the kids.

“YES!” They both yelled and high-fived each other before smothering Atty with hugs and kisses.

 

Everyone was involved with preparing the meal. Jake and Joanna peeled potatoes and carrots. Bones seasoned the meat and Atticus helped Miss Ellie with the dessert. He also took some time out to shoot the party prep as it was in progress.  It would also be his job to shoot Jim’s reaction when he came home.

 

“So you all remember what to do, right?” Bones whispered.

“Right.” Four voices whispered back.

They all heard Jim’s key in the front door. “I’m home!”

Seamus whined. “Shhh.” Bones whispered as he stroked his ears.

“Hey, where is everyone?” Jim called out from the hall.

Jake and Joanna giggled behind their hands.

“Bones?” Jim called out as he flipped on the kitchen light.

“ **SURPRISE!”** Everyone called out when light flooded the room.

“What?” Jim looked around the room stunned at seeing Miss Ellie and at seeing Atticus snapping pictures. “Bones what’s going on?”

“Well Jim.” Bones stepped toward him, stopping to look back at the kids who were vigorously shaking their heads yes at their father.  He turned back to Jim with a smile brighter than the sun. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Bones open the small black box. He saw a ring nestled inside and his entire future laid out in Bones’ eyes when he looked from the box to Bones.

“Jim…” He swallowed hard and tried to pull his thoughts back together. “I had a whole speech.” He laughed as he faltered again. Jake crept up behind him and whispered in his ear. Bones looked at Jake and smiled. “I love you so much, Jim, more than I ever thought possible.” Joanna moved to his other side and whispered to her Daddy. Bones shook his head. “You make our family whole. I didn’t know this kind of joy was possible before, but you bring that to our family every day, Jim. So I was wondering…”

“WE were wondering.” Joanna chimed in.

Bones laughed. “We were wondering, if you would marry us?”

Jim stood with his mouth hanging open. He could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes as looked from Jake to Bones to Joanna.

Jake ran to his side and yanked on his hand. “Say yes, Daddy!”

Jim stared down at Jake, smiling. “You think we should say yes?”

“YES!” Jake yelled jumping up and down.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Jim said.

“Thank Christ, my knees were starting to bark.” Bones took the ring from the box, kissed it, then slid it onto Jim’s left hand. “Love you so much, darlin’.”

“Love you too, Bones.” Jim hugged him tightly.

 

<http://www.kay.com/en/kaystore/engagement---wedding/mens-wedding-band-platinum-25089620499--1>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It crossed my mind to cliff hang this chapter, but we all knew what Jim’s answer would be, right?”
> 
> For those of you wondering what it looks like, the link is to Jim’s ring. I love how Jake and Joanna picked it because it was dented.


	32. Inscription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what is inscribed on Jim's ring and the newly engaged couple celebrates...again!

Bones leaned in to kiss _his_ new fiancé. He had loved using that term to refer to Jim, but now it held more meaning for him since the man of his dreams had agreed to marry him.

Jim opened up to Bones and sighed as their tongues rubbed together. His heart tripped faster in his chest as Bones arms pulled him closer.

“EWWW, kissing.” Jake made a noise and covered his eyes.

“Let’s get dinner on the table monkeys and give your Daddies a chance to celebrate.”

“Make it quick, Daddies, I’m starving.” Joanna said.

Jim and Bones laughed. “We’ll be there in a second.” Jim called out.

Bones kissed him again. Dinner could wait.

“I can’t believe you did this, Bones.” Jim was staring at his ring and spinning it around on his finger.

“I was planning to do this, but you beat me to it. I was kind of disappointed that I didn’t get the chance to propose to you, then I thought, what the hell, I can still propose. So here we are. I wanted to make the same promise to love you forever that you made to me.”

“That’s what your talk with Jake was about?” Bones had taken Jake outside for a man’s talk earlier in the week and Jim had been wondering ever since what they had talked about.

“I wanted to ask his permission to marry you.”

Jim laughed, “What did he say?”

Bones kissed him again. “He said yes, but wanted to make sure you’d have bling.”

“Bling?”

“Yeah, he was all excited to help me pick it out, Joanna too. Do you like it, Jim?”

He shook his head. “Love it Bones.”

“Kids wanted it because it’s dented.”

“I dent everything when I use my hammer.” He laughed.

“That’s what the kids said too. I had it inscribed.”

Jim’s bright eyes went from the ring to Bones’ face. He slipped the ring off and held it up to the light. “Forever, darlin’.” He read out loud.

“You are my everything, Jim. But best of all, you are my forever, darlin’.” Bones kissed Jim again.

 

“Well it’s ‘bout time.” Joanna pouted when Jim and Bones joined everyone at the table. Jim kissed her pouty face as he took his seat at the table.

“Atty it’s good to see you.” He reached out a hand to shake with his friend.  “You too, Miss Ellie.” He kissed her cheek.  “Seems like everyone was in on this surprise.”

Bones beamed at him from across the table.

“It’s good to see you too, Jim. Me and the kids have some news of our own to share with you.” Atty picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

“Let me guess, you’re all running away to join the circus?” Jim reached out and pretended to steal Jake’s nose.

“Nooo, Daddy.” Joanna giggled.

“Your kids begged and begged me to be their grandpa.” Atty’s smile was dazzling.

“That sounds like something my kids would do. What was your answer?” Jim laughed.

“It’s a day for yeses, Jim. I said yes too.”

Jim raised his glass, “To family.”

“To FAMILY!” Everyone chorused.

 

“Who’s idea was it to make steak?” Jim asked.

“It was my idea, Daddy.” Joanna said.

“You remembered it’s my favorite, huh? Did you help cook, bunny girl?”

She nodded. “I helped peel the potatoes and carrots.”

“Me too!” Jake chimed in.

“You both did an amazing job.” Bones said.

“What about us?” Miss Ellie grumbled.

“Yeah, we oldsters helped too.”

Miss Ellie laughed at Atty calling them oldsters. “We made the dessert.”

The chocolate lava cake had been delicious.  Jim was tempted to go for a second piece when he saw the sexy look Bones was giving him. That look wasn’t lost on Miss Ellie.

 

“You’re looking awful tired, Jim. You too, Leonard. Why don’t you boys head off to bed? Atticus and I can take care of the dishes and bedtime for the kids.” Miss Ellie winked.

Jim’s eyes lit up and he hid a bark of laughter with a fake cough, “Thanks, Mom.” Jim bussed her cheek, kissed both kids and a stunned Atticus before pulling Bones out of his seat and toward the stairs.

 

“Slow down, Jim.” Bones giggled as Jim pulled him toward their room.

“No, Bones, come here.” Jim shut the door behind them and pushed Bones against the closed door.  His hands slipped under Bones’ shirt to glide up the hard muscled plain of his stomach, loving the way his heated skin felt against the palms of his hands. Jim licked out at the freckle in the dip of Bones collarbone, licking and sucking at it before moving on to his throat. Jim nipped and licked at Bones’ skin until he finally made it to his plush lips. He licked out at Bones’ lips just as Bones was opening up to Jim. His tongue slipped inside to caress Bones’ tongue.

Bones was tugging at Jim’s pants as Jim continued kiss him. He couldn’t get his fingers to follow orders, so lost was he in the feel of Jim’s lips against his own.  He stopped pulling for a moment and brushed his fingers against Jim’s warm skin. He moaned low in his throat as Jim continued to kiss him. He moaned for a different reason when Jim pulled away from him moments later.

“Biggest surprise of my life, Bones.” Jim grinned before licking his way up the column of Bones’ throat.

Bones finally released the button of Jim’s pants and tugged down his zipper. “Glad you liked it, darlin’.” Bones laughed as he spun them around, pushing Jim’s back against the bedroom door. Jim’s head thumped hard against the wood.

“Smooth, Bones, real smooth.” Jim giggled, rubbing the back of his head.

“Just you be patient.” Bones winked as he sunk to his knees in front of Jim, taking his pants and briefs down with him as he went.  He tapped each foot in turn to get Jim to lift up. Once he was free of his pants. Bones trailed his finger tips up Jim’s legs and hips before hauling his shirt over his head.

“You’re a bit overdressed there, Bones.” Jim smirked as he gave his hard cock a few slow tugs.

Bones felt his cock jerk in his pants, he pushed forward against Jim and ran his tongue along Jim’s kiss swollen lips. “Help me, Jimmy.” He whispered and smiled when he felt Jim shiver against him.

Jim was too far gone to bother with slow and sexy. He ripped Bones’ shirt over his head, leaving his arms tangled in the soft fabric as he hit his knees to attack Bones’ belt and pants. Bones was still wearing his shoes and Jim was having a hell of a time getting him out of them.

“Need a hand, darlin’?” Bones asked as he finally managed to free himself from his shirt.

“Damn shoes, Bones.” Jim huffed out a laugh.

“Damn shoes or your damn shaky hands?”

“Both.” Jim laughed and finally managed to tug off one shoe.

Bones had to throw his arms out to keep his balance as Jim went to work on the other shoe. He laughed as Jim wrestled it off and chucked it across the room. “Tell me what you want tonight, Jim. It’s your special  night, tell me what you need.”

Jim rose to his full height from his knees once Bones was finally naked. He linked their hands together. “Need to feel you everywhere.”

“Everywhere? I can do that, Jimmy.” He leaned forward to kiss Jim who met him half-way. They kissed and nipped at each other as Bones danced them toward their bed.

Jim laughed, breaking their kiss when his knees hit against the side of the bed. “Finally made it.”

“Up you go.” Bones hoisted Jim up and dropped him on the bed.

Bones climbed onto the bed on his knees and bent low to kiss Jim’s belly, as his fingers tangled in the dusting of light blonde hair. He sucked a bruise into Jim’s skin about his hip, marking him.

“Bones.” Jim moaned anchoring his hands in Bones’ thick hair.

He licked his way up Jim’s hard chest, stopping to pay special attention to his sensitive nipples. He loved the way Jim’s eyes were glossed over and he was panting. Bones wasn’t anywhere close to being done with him. “Come sit in my lap, Jimmy.” Bones kissed Jim one last time, tugging on Jim’s bottom lip with his teeth. He moved the pillows up against the headboard and grabbed the bottle of lube out of Jim’s nightstand drawer. When he was finished, Jim crawled into his lap.

“I like this, Bones.”

“Me too. Hold out your right hand.” When Jim obeyed he poured lube onto Jim’s palm before coating his own right hand. “Stroke us, Jimmy.”

“What are you gonna do?” Jim wrapped his hand around their cocks and let his hand slide down to their balls.

“I’m gonna get you ready to ride me.” Bones rubbed his lubed fingers against Jim’s entrance.

“Fuuuck, Bones.” Jim gasped, sliding his hand back up their shafts.

Bones leaned back in to kiss Jim as first one then two fingers pushed into Jim’s body. “So tight, Jimmy, so tight and all mine.”

“Now, Bones, need you now.”

“You sure, Jim?”

Jim nodded and gave their cocks one more leisurely stroke before positioning himself over Bones’ cock. He rested his hands on Bones’ broad shoulders as he slowly impaled himself.

“Just like that, Jim.” Bones was gasping and flexing his hands on Jim’s hips loving the way Jim’s body opened up to accommodate his girth.

Both men sighed when Jim bottomed out. Jim reached for Bones’ face as their lips met. “We’re getting married, Bones.”

“Soon Jimmy, don’t wanna wait.”

Jim pushed up on his knees and let gravity pull him back down, loving the long slow burn Bones’ cock was causing inside him. “Soon.” He whispered, moving up again.

Bones hands dug into Jim’s hips as he set the pace, pulling Jim down onto his cock faster and faster until Bones was about to lose control. He wrapped his fingers around Jim’s leaking dick and stroked him in time with his own upward thrusts.

They each cried out the other’s name when their release found them moments later.

 

“Never thought this would happen to me.” Jim said once they each had their breath back.

“What?”

“Falling in love, proposing, being proposed to…”

“Feels good, huh?” Bones pulled Jim closer and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s the best feeling ever.”

Bones eyebrow arched, “The _best_ feeling ever?”

Jim laughed, “Tied for first.”

“Bet I know what it’s tied with.” He kissed Jim deeply.

“Tell me about your day.”He shifted off of Bones lap and pulled Bones to lie on his chest.

“After you left, Jake and I let Joanna in on what we had planned for today.”

“How did she take being the last to know?” Jo was a sensitive little girl and Jim knew she struggled with feeling like she’d been left out.

“She did real well. You should have seen how well they both behaved at the mall. They never asked to go into the Disney Store or the candy store.”

Jim laughed. “I could have sworn I saw a new Elsa dress and some pirate things when I walked through the living room.”

It was Bones turn to laugh. “That was a reward for being so helpful in the store.”

“They picked out my ring?” Jim held his left hand up and Bones twirled the ring around his finger.

“Jake didn’t think you’d like diamonds and Jo didn’t want anything plain. They both agreed on this one. Jake liked it because it was dented. Jo did too.”

“What about you, Bones? Which one did you like?”

“I knew it was yours the minute I saw it.”

“I love it so much, thank you for loving me so much.”

“It’s my greatest pleasure. I’ll love you forever, darlin’.”

“Forever.” Jim whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an entirely different love scene written in my notebook. As I started typing it up, Bones started talking to me. I heard him say, “Come sit in my lap, Jimmy,” and we were off. I liked the feel of this scene much better than the one I had originally planned to use.
> 
> I have to thank Corrie71 for suggesting the inscription.


	33. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day where EVERYTHING goes wrong.

The sky was cloudy and the day was going to be dark and dreary. If either Jim or Bones heard the weatherman’s forecast for monsoon-like downpours, neither mentioned it to the other as it had been a crazy day. Morning rituals were not going well in the Kirk-McCoy household. Joanna was refusing to get dressed and Jake was refusing to eat any of the breakfast options Jim offered.

“I’m not getting anywhere with her, Jim. Can you go up and try to get her dressed? If I don’t leave soon, I’m gonna be late for surgery.”

“Go, Bones. I’ll get everyone out the door.”

“You sure, Jim? Don’t want you to be late for class.”

“It’ll be okay. I’ll figure it out. I’ll see you tonight.”

Bones nodded and bussed Jim’s cheek. “Don’t forget to let Seamus back in.” He yelled on his way out the door.

 

“Come on, Jo-Bear. We’re gonna be late for school. I have a big test today and I can’t be late.” Jim was standing on the other side of Joanna’s closed bedroom door.

“I’m not goin’. You can’t make me.” Her arms were crossed stubbornly over her Sleeping Beauty pajamas.

Jim sighed, the problem was he _could_ make her, but he didn’t want to resort to having to drag Joanna out of the house. He tried the doorknob which wouldn’t turn. _Dammit._ “Open the door young lady.”

“NO!”

“God give me strength.” Jim mumbled and hurried around to Jake’s bedroom which shared a common bathroom with Joanna’s room, he hoped the little girl hadn’t thought to lock that door as well.  The bathroom door was standing wide open. “Let’s go Joanna, now.” Jim ordered. “Get dressed.”

“I’m not going.” She stomped her foot at Jim.

“I’m sorry this was your choice.” Jim hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Joanna started kicking and screaming. He stomped down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. “Did you eat?” He asked Jake, his voice louder than Joanna’s shrieks.

“Nope!” The little boy crowed.

“Must be a full moon.” Jim muttered. He grabbed Joanna’s coat, both lunches and his own backpack and headed for the door. “Put on your coat, Jake and let’s go.”

Thunder rolled and it started to pouring as Jim was buckling a now sullen Joanna into her car seat. “Fucking great.” Jim moaned. No one yelled out for the swear jar and no one heard Seamus barking.

 

It was noon before Bones was out of surgery and able to check his phone. He had missed ten calls and had three messages. His first thoughts went instantly to Jim and the kids. With a trembling hand he played the first message.

“Hi Leo, this is Karl from next door. Seamus is outside in the storm and I don’t see Jim’s truck in the driveway. He sounds pretty miserable. Bye.”

“Fuck me with a chainsaw.” Bones mumbled as he played the second message.

“Hi Leo, this is Chris, I tried calling earlier, anyway, by the way he’s howling, it sounds like someone is killing Seamus. You might want to check on him. Later, man.”

Jim must have forgotten to bring him in before he’d left to take the kids to school. He queued up the third message praying it wasn’t from animal control.

“Hello Doctor McCoy, this is Miss Sharna, one of the teachers in Joanna’s class. She’s having a rough day and we can’t reach Mr. Kirk. Can you call us, please?”

“Oh, Joanna.” Leo sighed and headed for the door. He dialed Jim as he moved through the parking lot.

“Hi, this is Jim, leave a message.” 

Bones hung up, realizing Jim was still in class. It was his midterm exam today and Jim had spent the last week studying for this test. He knew Jim would be finished in time to get the kids from school.  Bones made the decision to grab the kids himself before racing home to get Seamus.

Fifteen minutes later Bones was walking into the principal’s office.  “Doctor McCoy, I’m glad you’re here.”

“What happened, Diana?” He and Jim had been very impressed with Diana Simonds when they had toured the school. She had been one of the main reasons they had decided to enroll the kids in the Greater Atlanta Montessori School.

“Well, Jim brought her in wearing pajamas. He explained Joanna chose not to dress for school this morning and that he had an exam at school and couldn’t stay to ease her transition into the school day. I’ve been unable to reach him all morning, but did leave him a message.”

Bones nodded. “That class lasts four hours and all cell phones must be turned off.”

It was Diana’s turn to nod.

“I’ll take both kids home now. Has Jake been any trouble?”

“He’s not been any trouble, but he has been telling everyone he didn’t have breakfast today.”

Bones cringed. He knew Jake had been giving Jim a hard time about eating this morning, but not giving Jake breakfast and bringing Joanna to school in her night clothes made them look like bad parents.  “It was a crazy morning, tomorrow will be better.” Bones silently prayed for a better day.

“Happens to every parent, Doctor McCoy.”

 

“Jake and Joanna, look who’s here.” Miss Sharna called out to the kids.

“Daddy!” Jake yelled and ran across to hug Bones.

Joanna pouted harder and turned away from her father and brother.

“Can you get your stuff and Joanna’s stuff and get ready to go home, Jake.”

“I didn’t have breakfast today.” Jake announced.

“So I hear, buddy. Go get ready to go, okay?”

“Yup!” Jake ran for the coatroom.

Bones walked to Joanna and knelt down by her chair. “Time to go home, Joanna.”

She grumped at Bones and turned away again.

“You have a choice to make, you walk out of this classroom with me or I carry you out. Decide now.” Bones said softly. Joanna didn’t budge. Bones sighed and scooped her up. He managed to maneuver her into her raincoat before walking both kids out to the car.

 

Bones cringed as he pulled into the driveway. He’d been so busy worrying about what was going on at the school, he had forgotten Seamus had been outside in the pouring rain all day. “I need you both to run for the door, no dawdling and no jumping in puddles, Jake. Do NOT make me carry you, Joanna. Seamus has been out in the rain all day and I need to get him into the house.”

Joanna’s frown turned mutinous in the rearview mirror. “You left MY dog out in the rain?” Her voice was angry.

“Daddy and I were so busy trying to get you and Jake out the door this morning that we forgot about Seamus.”

“I didn’t eat breakfast.” Jake said happily.

“We’re gonna talk about that, Jake, about how you both were uncooperative this morning. But for now, I need you both to run to the front door. Ready? Go.” Thankfully both kids ran for house.

Bones ran into the bathroom and grabbed as many clean towels as he could find before running back into the kitchen and ripping open the sliding glass door. Seamus was lying in a heap under the kids playset. “SEAMUS!” Bones heart sank when the dog didn’t move. “SEAMUS, COME!” He tried again and again there was no movement from the massive dog. _Please don’t let him be…_ Bones couldn’t even finish the thought. He dashed out in pouring rain.

“SEAMUS!” Joanna wailed from the door.

“HERE BOY!” Jake yelled and was about to run out in the rain. Bones voice stopped him.

“Stay in the house both of you, please.” He didn’t want either of the kids to see Seamus like this. “Seamus?” Bones fell to the mud in front of the massive dog.

Seamus opened his eyes to look at Bones, then turned away.

“Thank Christ, you’re alive and just as stubborn as the rest of us. Let’s go in the house and get warm.”

Seamus grunted and didn’t move.

“Do not make me carry you.” Bones ordered. _Fuck,_ how was he going to carry one hundred-twenty pound of waterlogged stubbornness? He was just about to try to pick the dog up when he heard Jim yelling.

“SEAMUS! I’m so sorry.” He ran through the rain with no thought for himself, needing to get to the dog. “Can you get up? Bones, is he hurt?”

Seamus stood and shook himself off and walked slowly toward Jim, leaving Bones kneeling in the mud.

“That’s it, come on buddy. Daddy’s sorry, so sorry I forgot about you.”

Seamus whined pitifully as he stepped into the kitchen. Jim grabbed for the towels and started to dry the dog’s cold, wet fur.

Bones darted into the kitchen a few moments later and grabbed for a towel for himself.

“You left my dog in the rain.” Joanna yelled at Jim.

“You wouldn’t get dressed.” Jim yelled back.

“I hate you! You took me to school in my pajamas.” Joanna’s voice was loud and shrill.

“You didn’t feed me breakfast.” Jake yelled.

“That’s enough.” Bones said. “Families don’t act like this.” He turned to the kids. “Go upstairs now and change into dry clothes. Wait in your rooms until you’re called. Go now and I better not hear any fighting.”

Both kids trudged toward the stairs.

“You should go upstairs and change.” Jim said quietly. “You’re soaked and muddy.”

“When I want your opinion, Jim, I’ll ask for it.” Bones practically growled. He fought off the urge to cringe when two shocked and sad blue eyes looked up at him from the floor where Jim was drying Seamus.

“Bones, what-”

“Don’t ‘what’ me. You took my daughter to school in her pajamas.”

“ _Our_ daughter.” Jim interjected icily.

“And you didn’t feed your son.”

“ _Our_ son.” Jim’s voice was positively frigid.

“You left Seamus out in the rain.”

Seamus whined and licked Jim’s face.

“Anything else you’d like to blame me for, Leonard? The sinking of the Titanic maybe?”

Bones glared at him, shocked by Jim using his real name. He couldn’t remember the last time Jim had called him Leonard. It was probably the day they met. Bones turned away and stalked upstairs.

Jim turned back to Seamus, tears glittering in his eyes. His family was falling apart around him.

 

Once Seamus was dry, Jim started a load of towels in the wash and debated going upstairs. He was soaked to the skin and smelled like wet dog. Maybe he could use the shower in the spare bedroom? He hated this, hated that his family was mad at him, blaming him for all that had gone wrong this morning. He spun his ring around his finger and wondered if Bones would ask for it back.

Bones was lying on their bed when Jim walked into the bedroom. He was on his back with his arms covering his face. Jim walked quietly past him and into the bathroom.

Jim felt a bit more human once he was under the hot spray in the shower. It had only been seven hours since the last time he stood here, but it felt like years. He heard a soft nick as someone opened the bathroom door.

“Jim? Bones asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“Kids are hungry, I’m gonna make some soup. You want some?”

“You mean because I didn’t feed them?” Jim bit off, more harshly than he intended. He snapped off the water and reached for his towel.

“Why don’t we eat and then we’ll figure this out.”

“It’s a little late for that, you already _figured_ everything was my fault.”

Bones had been a first class asshole and Jim had every right to react this way. “I know, and I was wrong, Jim. We’ll eat and then we’ll have a family meeting.”

Jim nodded, unable to meet Bones’ eyes. He stared at the floor and fiddled with his ring.

“I love you, darlin’. One bad day could never change that, nothing could ever change that.” He reached a hand out to Jim’s face. It was still warm and damp from his shower.

Jim moved into him. “I love you too.”

Bones kissed his wet hair and turned to go downstairs.

 

Twenty minutes later found everyone at the kitchen table eating steaming bowls of soup and munching on crackers. Seamus was plastered to Jim’s side, his massive head rested in Jim’s lap.

Bones cleared his throat. “I’d like to have a family meeting to talk about what went wrong today, okay?

Jake and Joanna nodded glumly.

“Your father asked you a question, kids. Please answer him.” Jim said.

“Yes Daddy.” Jake grumped.

“Okay.” Jo muttered.

“Good, thank you. I’d like to start by telling all of you what I did wrong today.”

Both kids snapped their heads up to look at Bones.

Bones smiled at them both before continuing, “I got up late this morning because I wanted twenty extra minutes to cuddle with Daddy. Because I was late, I didn’t have time to make sure you were dressed and to let Seamus back into the house. I’m sorry, Seamus.”

The dog whined from Jim’s lap and made his way back to Bones who hugged him close, as he whispered his apology into the dog’s fur.

“I also yelled at both of you and was mean to Daddy. I’m sorry I yelled and was mean.”Bones looked at each of them in turn.

“That’s okay, Bones, you’re forgiven.” Jim said, reaching out for his hand.

“Yeah, your ‘given.” Jake laughed.

“Okay.” Joanna said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t cooperate.” Jake said.

“Thank you, buddy and I’m sorry I didn’t send you with extra snacks. I’m sorry I took you to school in your pajamas, bunny. Can you tell me why you didn’t want to get dressed?”

“Didn’t want to go to school today.” Joanna said as she scooted off her chair and into Jim’s lap.

“Any reason for that, Jo?” Bones asked.

She burrowed her face into Jim’s shirt. “No, I just wanted to have a stay home day.”

“We all have days like that, bunny, but we still have to be responsible and go to school.” Jim felt her nod against his chest.

“Sorry I didn’t cooperate Daddies.” She whispered.

“How about a family hug?” Bones pulled Jake into his arms and moved to Jim and Joanna, wrapping his free arm around them both. “I’m so proud of both of you for telling me what happened today.”

“We’re a family.” Jim said, “We love each other even when we all have a bad day, right?”

Three “rights” and a woof were his answer.

 

Later that night Jim sat in his office working on his computer. Bones knocking on the door caused him to look up.

“Studying?”

“No, I was looking at doghouse plans.” Jim turned the laptop so Bones could see the screen.

“I can’t believe we never thought to buy him one. Why don’t we do that tomorrow?” Bones sat on the side of Jim’s antique desk.

“I was thinking of building him one with the kids as a family building project.”

“Am I included in that, Jim?” Even though they had made up, Bones was still feeling bad about the way he’d treated Jim earlier.

“Of course you are.” Jim stood and hugged Bones.

“I’m so sorry, Jim for the way I spoke to you, and for calling Jo my daughter instead of our daughter.”

Jim rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Bones, but we do need to talk.” He motioned Bones to the small couch in his office.

Bones picked up Jim’s hand and spun his ring around his finger.

“No force on earth could ever make me take that ring off, Bones.” He felt Bones squeeze their joined hands. “I want to talk about my schedule.”

“What about it?”

“It’s too full, between work, school and our family.”

“You’re not quitting school, Jim.”

“But Bones, you and the kids need me.”

“I agree, Jim. Quit your job for now and focus on school and our kids.”

“Bones, I-”

“Jim, your house is about to sell, you’ll have money from that and I like the idea of supporting our growing family.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Jim. Our kids need you and I know how disappointed you get when you can’t participate in a school activity because you’re working. Quit your job, become a room mother.”

“As long as you’re sure about this, I would really love that, Bones.”

“I know you will.”

“I’ll quit tomorrow. _After_ we buy the materials for the doghouse.”

Bones laughed and held Jim close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another chapter that Jim and Bones took over. I hadn’t planned for our family to melt down like they did, but it’s what Jim and Bones asked for, so it’s what they got. This was one of those chapters that I wrote longhand at lunchtime. It makes me wonder what I would be capable of if I were home writing full time...
> 
> Miss Sharna is inspired by the professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars, she’s one of my favorites. 
> 
> We’ve all had this kind of full moon kind of day where nothing goes right!


	34. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving in the Kirk-McCoy household.

Jim was in full Martha Stewart mode. Since quitting his job two weeks ago, Jim had thrown himself into Thanksgiving preparations. He could give the diva a run for her money. Casa de McCoy-Kirk was Thanksgiving Central. Jim had decorated the house and planned the meal with joy in his heart. It was going to be his first Thanksgiving with his family. If he was honest with himself, it would be his first real Thanksgiving since his father had died.

“Daddy, did you buy the ‘struction paper for the pilgrim hats?”

“You bet, Jo. We’re gonna have so much fun at the Thanksgiving party at school tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you’re gonna be there, Daddy.”

“Me too, bunny girl. You ready to make the turkey cookies?”

 

The Thanksgiving party at the kindergarten was barely controlled chaos. Four work stations were set up around the classroom. One was for making handprint turkeys, the second was the cookie table while the third table held apple wedges and juice. Jim was manning the fourth table as he helped the kids make pilgrim hats from construction paper, black for the boys and white for the girls.

Jake was studiously cutting out his hat as the tip of his tongue moved in concert with his scissors.

Jim smiled at his son and scanned the room for Joanna. She was giggling as one of the teachers traced her hand for her turkey. Jim went back to showing his group how to assemble their hats.

“Daddy!” Joanna yelled.

Jim looked up to see Joanna running for Bones who had just come through the door. He wanted to be here for the party but wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it in time. Rather than getting the kids’ hopes up, they agreed to keep it a secret. Jim smiled as Jo gave Bones a big hug.

“Come make a hand turkey, Daddy.” Jo tugged him toward her work station. She laughed at the teacher traced Bones’ large hand onto the paper.

“So glad you made it.” Jim clapped Bones on the shoulder as he made his way over the cookie table for another delicious, if he did say so himself, turkey cookie.

 

Both kids put up a minimal fight when it came to taking a nap once they had come home from school. Jim’s promise of pizza with Atty and Miss Ellie was enough of an incentive for them both to lie down for a while. Seamus joined them out of solidarity.

While the kids slept, Jim got himself organized for the big meal to come tomorrow. He had a binder of recipes and helpful hints and tricks for making his first Thanksgiving with his family special.

“Kids are sleeping darlin’.” Bones slipped his arms around Jim from behind. He licked up the back of Jim’s ear as his hands undid the zipper on Jim’s jeans. He was just about to slip his hands into Jim’s briefs when the doorbell rang followed by Miss Ellie’s call for help as she used her key to open the door. “To be continued.” Bones whispered. He slapped Jim’s ass and headed outside to help Miss Ellie with her suitcase.

Jim sighed and zipped himself up before rushing out to help Miss Ellie as well.

 

“I can’t believe how organized you are, Jim. When I was hosting these shindigs, I just threw things together at the last minute and prayed the turkey would thaw out in time.”

“This is my first real Thanksgiving since I was a kid. It’s my first big holiday with a family who loves me and I want it to be perfect.”

Miss Ellie pulled Jim into a big hug. “We’re all here together, Jim. It’s already perfect.”

Jim hugged her tighter.

 

“Who doesn’t eat on Thanksgiving Day?” Jake asked, giggling around a mouthful of pizza.

The whole family plus Miss Ellie and Atticus were gathered around the dining room table having a pre-Thanksgiving pizza party.

“We don’t talk with our mouthful, Jake.” Bones cautioned.

Jake rolled his eyes, yet another move he’d perfected from Bones.

“Who, baby boy?” Miss Ellie asked as she shot Bones the evil eye.

“The turkey ‘cause he’s stuffed!” Jake said proudly.

Everyone laughed.

“My turn, my turn.” Joanna squealed. “Which side of the turkey has the most feathers?”

“The left side.” Jake guessed from around a mouthful of pizza.

“No Jakey, the OUTside!”

Jake rolled his eyes again.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Jim.” Bones whispered into Jim’s ear as the digital readout on his alarm clock turned midnight.

“It’s gonna be amazing, Bones. You wait and see.”

“Don’t need to wait, it already is amazing.” Bones gasped out as Jim surged deeper into his body.

 

It was 7 A.M. on Thanksgiving morning and Jim, dressed in an apron with the face of turkey on it, courtesy of Miss Ellie, surveyed his troops as he clutched his trusty clipboard. Miss Ellie hadn’t yet combed her hair. The kids were in their pajamas and Bones still had one eye closed. Atticus was dressed in a jaunty robe and was reading the morning paper.

“Okay everyone, welcome to Operation Turkey. Since Bones has a shift at the ER at 3 P.M. we need to get Thanksgiving dinner on the table by 1 P.M. I know with everyone’s cooperation, it’s going to be a great day. Is everyone ready for their assignments?”

Everyone with the exception of Atticus groaned. “Ready and willing to serve, Jim, my boy.” Atty snapped off a quick salute.

“Kiss ass.” Bones muttered.

“Swear jar, Leonard.” Miss Ellie chirped. “As soon as I have time to wrestle the rat’s nest on top of my head, I’ll be ready too!”

“I was a little overzealous in waking everyone up this morning, huh?” Jim asked sheepishly.

“Not at all darlin’. What could possibly be considered overzealous about your turkey gobble imitation and knocking on doors like a demented Paul Revere as you shouted, ‘Happy Thanksgiving’ at 6 A.M.?”

“You know, if I didn’t know you so well Bones, I’d think that was sarcasm. Now for the assignments.” Jim dipped his head to read from his clipboard.

Bones rolled his eyes, he was being sarcastic, but he wasn’t going to tell Jim that. It was obvious how much this day meant to Jim. Bones had been through a lifetime of Thanksgivings; celebrations that were big and small, some joyful, some heartbreaking. He would make sure this day was perfect for Jim.

“Jake and Joanna, your job is to peel the potatoes, sweet potatoes and carrots. And you get to be Miss Ellie’s helpers in setting the table.”

“We getta touch the pretty plates?” Joanna was enchanted with the china pattern, but had always been too little to handle it.

“You bet, bunny girl, so long as you do as Miss Ellie tells you, deal?”

“Deal, Daddy.”

“Bones, rumor has it your stuffing is as legendary as your hands.”

Bones blushed and rolled his eyes.

“You, my handsome fiancé are on stuffing duty.”

Bones nodded and blushed again, he’d be on “stuffing duty” later as well if everything went according to plan.

“Miss Ellie, in addition to table setting, you are in charge of the cranberry salad. Bones has been telling me about your cranberry mold for months. I can’t wait to try it.”

Miss Ellie beamed from her spot at the table.

“Atticus, you’re on gravy and mashed potato duty.”

“I’ll also be taking pictures throughout the day and I’ll want everyone dressed and ready for a family portrait at noon, sharp.”

“You’ll be in the picture too, Atty.” Bones said.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Leo.”

“What’s your job, Daddy?” Jake asked, “’Sides givin’ out orders.” He mumbled.

Bones burst out laughing.

Jim laughed too. “I’m in charge of the turkey and the green bean casserole.”

Jim stuck his hand out across the table, Jake slapped his hand down on top, followed by Joanna, Bones, Atty and Miss Ellie. “Best Thanksgiving Day ever and BREAK!” Everyone yelled along with Jim and slapped their hands downward.

It was organized chaos; potato and carrot peels littered the floor as the kids scampered off to wash their hands before they set the table. Atticus was upset because his gravy had lumps. Miss Ellie prayed over her cranberry salad mold, asking the good Lord above to let it come out in one piece. Jim moved from person to person, praising their hard work and doling out kisses. The morning flew by.

When noontime rolled around everyone was waiting by the fireplace for the family portrait, everyone that was but Jim.

“You comin’, Jim? Pick a sweater and let’s get a move on.” Bones yelled up the stairs.

Jim walked into the room moments later. His eyes were swollen and his nose was still red. Bones could see instantly Jim had been crying.”

“You okay, Jim.” Bones framed Jim’s face in his hands.

“I’m just so filled with joy Bones, it’s like I’m gonna burst with it.” Jim leaned forward to kiss Bones.

“You want to take the pic later, Jim, when you’re not so puffy?” Atty asked.

“No way, shoot it now, I want to remember how much joy was in my heart.”

Atticus arranged everyone in front of the mantle. Miss Ellie was next to Bones who was holding Joanna in his arms. Jim was next to him holding Jake. Seamus sat in front Bones and Atticus scampered to Jim’s side just as the timer started to beep. “Everyone say cranberry mold.” Jim urged.

“ **CRANBERRY MOLD** ” Everyone shouted just before the flash.

 

Jim dinged his fork against his wineglass. “Happy Thanksgiving everyone.” His heart swelled with pride and love as he looked over his family sitting around the dining room table. “Does everyone have enough to eat?”

Everyone answered in the affirmative.

“I’d like to take a moment to think about members of our family who aren’t here to celebrate with us today.” Jim swallowed hard and looked at the place setting on the table stacked with four empty plates. Jim raised his glass, “To Jefferson, David, George and Karen.”

Everyone raised a glass to honor and remember those they’d lost.

 

“Joanna, tell me what you’re thankful for this year.” Bones asked.

“I’m thankful for my Daddies and my brother.” She stuck her tongue out at Jake. “And for Miss Ellie and Granpa Atty.”

“Very nice, Joanna. What about you, Jake?” Bones ruffled the little boy’s hair.

“I’m thankful for all the things Jo-Jo said, and for Seamus and Spiderman.”

Jim laughed. “Miss Ellie, how about you?”

“I’m thankful for having a new son and grandson in our family.”

“Dammit, Mom.” Bones dabbed at his eyes. “Atty, your turn.”

“I’m thankful I was on the roof at the Bohemian Hotel.”

“Me too, Atty.” Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Bones?”

“I’m so very thankful for you and Jo and Jake all living here under one roof, thankful for Miss Ellie’s sprit and for Atty and Seamus and my ring.” Bones held it up for everyone to see again.

Everyone laughed.

“Jim, how about you?”

“This is the first real Thanksgiving day I’ve had in twenty years. Look at me now, sitting at the head of the table with a fiancée, two amazing kids, a mother I never knew I needed, a big shaggy dog and Atticus. I am the luckiest man on planet earth.”

“We’re all lucky, Jim.” Bones said from the opposite head of the table.

 

“See you around 11:30 P.M.” Jim hugged Bones goodbye. “Be safe.”

“I’ll call if I’m gonna be late, people find all sorts of new ways to hurt themselves in the kitchen.

“Love you, Bones.”

“Love you too, Jim.”

 

It had been a relatively quiet night in the ER. Bones had treated several cuts and gashes from people whose hands slipped while trying to carve a molten hot bird. He treated burns from the oven and stove top and treated people either brave or stupid enough to try deep frying their dinner.

Bones found himself in the physician’s lounge gulping down a bottle of water when the door burst open. “Leo, you gotta come now, we just got word of an ambulance en route with a newborn. They’re not having any luck with resuscitation.

Bones broke into a dead run for the ambulance bay in the ER.

 

“What have we got?” Bones yelled to the EMT’s as they unloaded the stretcher with the infant.

“Female, Jane Doe, found abandoned in the trash.”

“In the TRASH?” Bones was incensed.

“Yeah about fifty feet or so from our fire station.” The medic sounded as angry as Bones felt.

“What’s her APGAR?”

“All zeros, Leo. She might not make it.”

“Hell if she won’t.” Bones growled.

 

The ER staff worked on the tiny baby girl for two hours. Her breathing was finally stabilized to where she was able to breathe without assistance. Her color was better and she had been slowly warmed to bring up her body temperature.  It had been touch and go for a while, with Bones almost losing her twice. Now that the child was out of the woods, he had a moment to sit quietly with her. She was a pretty little thing with an upturned nose and a heart shaped face. In the brief moments she’d opened her eyes, they had been a deep milky blue, typical of newborns. Bones found himself wondering what color they would settle into as she got older. The baby had wisps of dark brown hair which were now covered by a pretty pink hat. When it was time to bring the baby to the pediatric ICU for observation, Bones insisted on taking her himself. He could not stand the thought of being parted from his little June-bug for a single second.

Once they were settled into a room in the ICU, Bones made the baby a bottle and snuggled with her in a rocking chair. It was dark and quiet, but for the baby making grunting noises as she drank her bottle. Bones carefully maneuvered himself to dig his phone out from his pocket. The display read 2:23 A.M. He knew Jim would be asleep, but dialed the phone anyway. They needed to talk.

“Bones?” Jim’s sleep thickened voice answered.

Bones could picture Jim; he’d be wearing Bones favorite pair of sleep pants, an Ole Miss tee and would be sleeping in the middle of their bed snuggling Bones pillow in his arms. “Hi, baby, sorry to wake you.”

“I tried to wait up for you, but I was out by 9 P.M., the kids and I went to bed together. Guess you’re night was busy, huh?”

“Yeah, Jim. I spent it with another woman.”

“Is she cute?” Jim laughed.

“Turn on facetime and you be the judge.”

Jim pulled the phone back from his ear and tapped the touchpad. Bones face came into view. “Hi handsome.”

“Jim, there’s someone here I want you to meet.” He pulled the phone back from his face and angled it so he could see the baby.

“Who, Bones?”

“Our daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!
> 
> Just so you all know, the idea for the baby and how she comes into Bones’ and Jim’s life was something I plotted out with KCgirl and Corrie71 WAY back in June or early July. I loved all of the suggestions you made a few weeks ago and they are all under consideration for the future. I’ve lived with this little girl in my head now for months and it’s amazing to finally introduce her to all of you.
> 
> I glossed over a lot of the medical terminology and what-nots. I didn’t want medical jargon and practices to take away from the story and from Bones inability to leave this little girl’s side. 
> 
> I cried when I wrote the scene with the empty place at the table for Jim’s and Bones’ fathers, Jake’s mother and Atty’s husband. I wanted to take a moment to remember everyone who wasn’t there to celebrate the day. 
> 
> Clipboard Jim is my new favorite thing in this world! He has his duty roster ready to go for this meal. He was very captain-y in this scene. 
> 
> Since everyone else told you what they’re thankful for, here is my list:  
> All my fellow McKirkers!  
> Star Trek going back into production in 2015.  
> Karl Urban’s collarbone freckle  
> Chris Pine’s amazing eyes  
> Be safe, be joyful, be thankful!
> 
> There will be a special chapter of this story publishing on Thanksgiving Day!


	35. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones make preparations to make the baby girl a part of their family.

“Our daughter? Jim gasped. “Bones, how?”

Bones left the camera on the baby. “She was abandoned shortly after she was born.”

Jim’s smile fell off his face. “What?” His whisper was fierce and angry.

“She was left in the trash fifty feet from the fire department.”

“Don’t you have that safe baby law here in Georgia? We have something like that in Iowa where you can leave an infant at a hospital.”

“It’s called Safe Haven and yeah, we have it here in Georgia. All the mother had to do was hand the baby to a fireman and walk away.”

“Is she okay, Bones? It was cold tonight.”

“She is now, we’re keeping her for observation in the Pediatric ICU. If she’d been outside much longer, we would have lost her.” Bones voice was thick with emotion. “I couldn’t leave her side. I’ve been with her every second since she was brought into the ER. I want her to be a part of our lives, Jim. It’s like she was meant to be our daughter.” Bones lost it then, hot tears scalded down his face.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, Bones. Kiss her for me.”

“Aren’t the kids asleep, Jim?”

“Yeah, I’m going to wake Miss Ellie and let her know I’m leaving.”

“We’re in room 511 in the Pediatric ICU. The charge nurse will know to let you in.”

“On my way, Bones. I love you both.”

Bones held the baby closer. “We love you too.”

 

Jim dressed quickly and checked on Jake and Joanna. They were both sleeping in the twin beds in Joanna’s room. Seamus was on the floor in front of them. He kissed them both and hurried to Miss Ellie’s room and knocked on the door. “Mom, it’s Jim.”

“Come in.” She called. Miss Ellie’s heart filled with joy every time Jim called her ‘Mom.’ “Everything okay, Jim?”

“Yeah, Bones, just called.”

“He still stuck at the hospital with numbskulls who burn water thinkin’ they’re Julia Child?”

“No, he’s been with our baby.”

Miss Ellie snapped on the bedside light and shielded her eyes against its glare. “Your baby?”

“What’s going on?” Atty asked from the doorway.

“An abandoned baby girl was brought into the ER tonight.”

“Abandoned how, Jim?” Atty asked.

“She was left in the trash.”

Miss Ellie gasped.

Atty’s voice was serious, “She wasn’t left at a firehouse or a church?”

“No, according to Bones she was left in the trash a short distance from the fire station.” Jim shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Is our little angel okay, Jim?” Miss Ellie asked.

“She is now, but it was a close thing. I get the feeling it was a closer thing than Bones is telling me.”

“Imagine doing that to a baby.” Miss Ellie shook her head.

“Imagine doing that to _our_ baby.” Jim said.

“What are you saying, Jim?” Atty asked.

“She’s going to be our daughter, Atty. I don’t know how, but that little girl is coming home with us.”

“Go, Jim.” Miss Ellie urged. “Go be with your little love and Leonard. I’ll be here with Jake and Jo. Kiss my grandbaby for me.”

 “Don’t tell the kids yet.” Jim turned to leave.

Miss Ellie nodded.

“Wait for me, Jim. I’ll change and we’ll be on our way.” Atty laughed at Jim’s questioning look. “You need a photographer and I’m you’re man.”

 

Jim raced into the hospital with Atty running behind him, trying to keep up. Jim’s hands shook as he tried to press the button to call the elevator. Atty had to press it for him.

“Take a breath, son. We’ll be there soon enough.” Atty slung an arm around Jim’s shoulders.

“Thank you for coming, Atty. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Trust me, Jim. It’s my pleasure.” He led Jim out of the elevator when the doors opened.

Jim spoke with the charge nurse who pointed back to where Jim could find Bones. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.  Bones was singing a lullaby in a soft voice to a tiny wrapped bundle in his arms.

“Hi Jim.” Bones’ smile lit up the room.

Jim knelt beside Bones’ rocking chair to peer at the baby. She was fast asleep on Bones’ shoulder. “Hi princess.” Jim whispered as he placed his hand over Bones’ on her back.  “She’s beautiful Bones, I love her already.”

“Me too, Jim.”

“Bones, we’re gonna need a lawyer.”

Atty cleared his throat before saying,“Atticus Calhoun Buford, Attorney at Law.”

“Attorney at Law?” Bones was stunned. “I thought you were a photographer?”

Atty smiled. “That’s more of a hobby. I’m licensed to practice law in Georgia and South Carolina.”

“What’s your specialty?” It wouldn’t do much good if Atty were a corporate lawyer.

“Family law, Jim.”

Jim looked gobsmacked. They’d met a family lawyer the night they got engaged and talked about adopting a child. Jim shook his head, amazed at the way the world worked.

“Here, Jim.” Bones stood from the chair, and shifted the baby so Jim could hold her.

“I don’t know how to hold her, Bones. I never got to do this with Jake, remember?”

“Now’s a great time to learn, Jim.” Bones laughed and eased the baby into Jim’s arms.

“She’s so tiny, Bones.” He whispered.

“She weighs 5 pounds 8 ounces. She’s small but healthy.”

“No sign of the birth mother, Leo?” Atty asked.

“No young women have been admitted that have recently given birth. The ER is on alert for someone matching that description.”

While Bones and Atty were talking about the baby’s mother, Jim was getting to know the little girl who had woken up. Her bleary, unfocused eyes stared up a Jim who was head over heels in love with her.

“Atty, what do we have to do to take her home with us?” Jim asked as he kissed her sweet smelling head.

“First we need to get one of you declared an emergency guardian. I would suggest Leo, because of his position with the hospital and his standing in the community. It’s nothing against you, Jim.”

“Understood, Atty, do whatever gives us the best chance of taking her home and making her part of our family.” He turned to Bones, “She needs a name, we can’t keep calling her, well ‘her’ you know?”

Bones laughed. “How about Juliet, because it was love at first sight?”

“I like that, Bones. I also like Joy. Our lives are filled with joy and now we’re overflowing with it.”

“Juliet Joy Kirk-McCoy.” Bones said.

Jim kissed Juliet’s head and burst into happy tears.

Bones crouched beside Jim and wrapped them in his arms. “How does this work, Atty?”

“First step is for your home to be ready for a child. You’ll need all the essentials; crib, car seats, high chair, clothes, diapers, bottles. You get the idea. The problem is that with it being the day after Thanksgiving, the courts are closed. Once the house is ready for her to come home, I’ll call a judge who’s a member of my country club and ask him to sign an emergency custody order. I’ll also let him know of your intent to adopt the child.  What is Juliet’s medical status, when can she go home?”

“We’re planning on keeping her until about 2 P.M. She was having difficulty breathing on her own when she was brought in and we want to make sure she’s stable.”

Jim felt a bit dizzy listening to all of the plans being made around him.

“Jim, take Miss Ellie shopping with you, here,” He dug into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out his platinum card. “This has no limit, get whatever Juliet will need. Miss Ellie will know what to buy. I’ll stay here with her and Atty, do you mind staying with Jake and Joanna?”

“Happy to serve, Leo. I can also help put the furniture together when Jim and Miss Ellie come home. We’ll call the judge the minute the house is ready for her.”

“What should I tell the kids, Bones?” Jim didn’t want them to get their hopes up over a new sister only to have their and his heart broken.

“Tell them the truth, Jim. We’d like Juliet to become part of our family and we’re going to everything in our power to make it happen.” Bones knew what Jim was asking. If they weren’t able to take his little June-bug home, it would break his heart.

Just then the baby started to whimper.

“What’s wrong with her, Bones?” Jim looked a bit frantic.

“She’s just hungry, Jim. Come with me into the small kitchen and I’ll show you how to make her bottle.”

Jim managed to make it out of the rocking chair and followed Bones to the kitchen. He watched as Bones measured formula and dumped it into a small bottle. He then measured out warm water and added that to the bottle and screwed the cap on. Bones started to gently shake the mixture.

Juliet had stopped whimpering in favor of crying.

“Hurry up, Bones. She’s hungry.” Jim urged.

“It’s okay, piggy, Daddy’s almost done,” Bones tested the formula on his forearm.

“Did you just call our daughter a piggy?” Jim raised an eyebrow at Bones.

“Yup, she eats just like you.” He offered the bottle to Jim.

Jim offered the bottle to Juliet and laughed at the snorts and grunts she made as she drank her formula. “She does eat like me.” Jim laughed.

Bones kissed his head.

 

Jim and Bones took turns holding Juliet as she slept. Atty snapped some pics with Jim’s iPhone of both men and the baby.

“I don’t want to leave her, Bones.” Jim said as the sunrise began to light the small hospital room. It was time to pick up Miss Ellie and tell the kids what was happening.

“Buy our baby girl everything she needs and some things she doesn’t need. I’ll keep her safe until it’s time to take her home.”

Jim nodded and handed the baby back to Bones, kissing her tiny head then Bones’ cheek. “I’ll call you when we’re done. I love you. Both of you.”

“We love you too, Jim.”

 

“A baby sister?” Jake asked skeptically.

“YAY!” Joanna jumped up and down and clapped. “I’m gonna be a big sister.” She sang as she danced around the living room.

Jim laughed. “Miss Ellie and I are going to go shopping for the things the baby will need and you both are going to be on your best behavior for Atticus, right?”

“Riiiiight!” Joanna sang.

“I guess.” Jake said grumpily.

“Daddy and I are going to need your help too as a big brother. It’s going to be your job to help keep her safe.”

“Like you and Daddy do with me and Jo?” Jake asked, brightening.

“You bet buddy.” Jim smiled at his little boy.

“That’s a pretty ‘portant job.”

“It’s a very important job, Jake.”

“I’ll be the bestest big brother ever.” He said happily as he hopped into Jim’s lap.

“I know you will, buddy.”

 

Miss Ellie was in her element in the enormous baby store. Jim was lost.  He turned around in a circle, his mouth gaping open and closed like a beached fish. He had no idea where to start.

“Cribs, Jim. Why don’t we start with the cribs?” She linked her arm with Jim’s and moved off toward the middle of the store.

Jim felt a bit more at ease once they were walking through the cribs. “I love the dark wood.” Jim said as he smoothed his hand down the polished surface of crib.

“That one’s real nice, Jim.” Miss Ellie said. “How about this one? The wood is a bit lighter, but I like the way it’s made and it will convert into a toddler bed when she’s a bit older.

“May I help you?” A young sales associate asked.

“Yes, young man. My son and his fiancée are adopting a baby and we need to buy everything my new baby granddaughter will need.”

“Congratulations, is this your son?”

“Nope, he’s my son-in-law to be.”

“Oh.” The young man said, sneering at Jim, “I’m not going to be able to help you.”

“Good, because I’d hate to think our hard earned money would help pay your salary. Is there a sales associate in this store who would help us out?” Miss Ellie asked loudly, “Or are you all small-minded bigots?”

A tall, willowy woman hurried to Miss Ellie’s side, “Excuse me, Ma’am. My name is Rachel, I am the manager here. It would be my pleasure to help you find everything you need. I apologize for Nathan’s attitude.”

“Look, I don’t care. I just want to make sure my little girl has everything she needs to come home from the hospital.”

Rachel nodded and Miss Ellie showed her the crib they were interested in buying.

When it was all said and done, Jim and Miss Ellie needed a forklift to bring all of their purchases out to Jim’s truck. They purchased a crib with a matching dresser and changing table, highchair, stroller, car seats, enough clothes to last until she was a year old and plenty of bottles, bibs and diapers. Their last two purchases were shirts for Jake and Joanna proclaiming them as a big brother and a big sister.

“That was the easy part, Jim.” Miss Ellie said as they drove home. “Now we have to put everything together.”

“Piece of cake, Mom.” Jim grinned.

 

Four hours later, Jim stood back to look at his handy work. He and Atty had built the crib, changing table and dresser and arranged them around the room. While Jim had been building the furniture Miss Ellie had been busy decorating. She built the colorful butterfly mobile and had put sheets and the layette in the crib and set up a small table with a purple lamp. She arranged the rocking chair and set up shelves with books and toys.

“What do you think, Jim?”

“It’s perfect! Let’s go get your new grandbaby.” Jim smiled and high-fived Miss Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgia does indeed have a Safe Haven law. It states a woman can leave her up to seven day old baby with an employee of any medical facility. Here in Massachusetts, Safe Haven is also extended to police and fire stations. 
> 
> We’re not going to find out why Juliet’s mother made this decision. 
> 
> Now we know why Atty’s name sounded familiar to Miss Ellie, no doubt she’d heard his name on the news or read about him in the paper.
> 
> The scene in the baby store with the awful employee is there because this is Georgia, this kind of hate still happens. I love Miss Ellie’s pluck in this scene.
> 
> It is one of my headcanons that all of Jim and Bones’ kids have “J” names. Even Seamus means James in Gaelic. I sent an email to KCgirl and Corrie71 asking them for baby girl names that started with the letter “J.” They were responsible for naming Bones’ little June-bug! 
> 
> Little Miss Juliet is going home next week!


	36. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet Joy is coming home!

Jim paced the kitchen as Atticus placed the call to the judge. He listened as Atty explained how Juliet came to be brought into the ER at Atlanta Mercy Hospital and how Bones was the doctor on duty who saw to her care. Jim cringed as Atticus detailed his and Bones’ relationship to the judge, explaining each man had a child from a previous relationship. He hoped the judge wouldn’t hold their relationship against them.

“I can email the paperwork now.” Atty nodded and clicked the mouse on the send button. “On its way to you.” Atty nodded again. “She’s in room 511, Doctor McCoy said she’s due to be discharged at 2 P.M.” Atty made some notes on his pad as the judge spoke to him. “I’ll see you there, can’t thank you enough Beau. Bye.” Atty looked up at Jim, “She’s coming home.”

 

“Best behavior, everyone.” Jim cautioned as they all stepped off the elevator.

“Hi guys.” Nurse Holland greeted them as they got off on the Pediatric ICU floor.

“I’m a big brother.” Jake proudly announced, pointing at his shirt.

“You sure are.” She high-fived Jake. “And you’re a big sister, huh?” She asked Joanna.

Jo shook her head yes and hid shyly behind Jim’s legs.

“Let’s go say hello.” Jim led them down the hall and nodded his thanks to the nurse.

 

Bones was changing Juliet’s diaper when everyone walked into the room. He was swaddling her in a blanket as Miss Ellie peered over his shoulder.

“She’s beautiful, Leonard.” Miss Ellie rubbed Bones’ back as he finished the swaddle.

“Juliet Joy, meet Miss Ellie.” Bones passed the baby to a teary Miss Ellie. “She’s all yours, Nana.”

 “Hello, little love. I’m Miss Ellie and I’m gonna be your Nana.” The kids gathered around as Miss Ellie settled into the rocking chair. “This is your big sister Joanna.”

“Can I touch her?” Jo whispered.

“Sure bunny, just be gentle.” Jim cautioned.

“Hi baby sister.” Jo brushed her fingers over the baby’s cheek.

“What kinda name is Juliet?” Jake asked.

Bones laughed, “You don’t like it?”

Jake shook his head.

“What would you have named her, Jake?” Miss Ellie asked.

“Spiderman!” The little boy crowed.

“You don’t name a baby after Spiderman, Jakey.” Joanna said. “You give her a pretty princess name.”

“Can I see, now?” Jake asked.

“Of course you can, and nice manners, Jake.” Miss Ellie kissed his soft hair.

“Hi J.J., I’m your big brother, Jacob, you can call me Jake.” He reached out and touched her tiny face.

“J.J.?” Bones asked.

“Well, you wouldn’t let me call her Spidey.”

Everyone laughed.

 

“He’s here.” Atticus whispered to Jim. “Beau, it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Atty.” Judge Beau Farnsworth was a tall, thin man with a full beard.

“This is Doctor Leonard McCoy and James Kirk, they’re planning to adopt the child.”

“Gentlemen.” Beau shook hands with each of them in turn. “And this must be the little lady who brought us together today.”

“Judge, I’m Eleanor McCoy and thanks to you, this is my grandbaby, Juliet Joy.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. And who are these little ones.” He asked the kids.

“I’m Jake and this is my sister Joanna. I got two sisters now.” Jake held up two fingers and slapped his palm dramatically against his forehead.

The judge laughed. “You sure do, Jake.”

“Can I trade her for a baby brother or a hamster?” Jake asked happily.

Beau burst out laughing. “Sorry buddy, ‘fraid not.”

Bones was laughing too. Jim’s face was burning up.

“Let’s get to it.” Beau declared. “The two of you are together in a relationship, yes?”

“Yes, judge.” Jim answered. “We live together with our children and got engaged a few weeks ago.”

“Ya’ll understand same-sex marriage is not yet legal in the state of Georgia.”

Bones nodded. “We plan to get married in a state that allows it. We want to make a commitment to each other and to our growing family.”

Beau nodded. “This is how it’s gonna work, I’m going to sign off on the temporary custody petition Atticus has placed before me. That gives you full, legal custody of the minor child, Doctor McCoy. I’m also going to take the extra step of naming Atticus the baby’s Guardian Ad Litem. He’ll be responsible for representing her legal interests. Joint adoption by same sex parents is also not allowed in the state of Georgia. What will happen is Doctor McCoy will petition the court to adopt the baby and you, Mr. Kirk, once that order is granted, will petition the court for a second parent adoption. This will give you both legal rights as the child’s fathers, however it does not bind you to each other in any way.”

“Can this second parent adoption be used for me to adopt Joanna and for Leonard to adopt Jake? We each want the other to be granted legal custody of the kids, in case…” Jim trailed off, not wanting to say what the “in case” was in front of the kids.

“Yes, you can petition the court for those adoptions at the same time you petition for Juliet.” He turned to Bones. “Doctor McCoy, what is the child’s condition.”

“She’s stable. All of her test scores are normal and she can be discharged at any time.”

“I understand she had a rough start.” The judge said, kindly.

Bones nodded. “She did, Judge, but that is behind her now.”

“Let’s sign the paperwork so you can take your new daughter home.” He opened his briefcase. “Do you have a lawyer, Doctor McCoy?”

“Both of you give me a dollar.” Atticus said.

Each man dug through his pocket and pulled out dollar bills. They each handed one to Atticus.

Bones laughed. “Yes judge, I have a lawyer.”

The next twenty minutes were spent with the judge explaining the ins and outs of guardianship to Bones and Jim and Bones signed where Atticus indicated. Atticus signed below Bones. “Congratulations, gentlemen on your new arrival. I’ll make sure this case and the case of the second parent adoptions land on my docket as soon as possible. Do either of you have any questions?”

“Miss Ellie, could you take the kids down the hall for a walk?” Jim asked.

Miss Ellie nodded in understanding. “Come on my little loves, let’s see if we can find some candy.”

Both kids cheered and Bones groaned.

Once they were gone, Jim turned to the judge. “What happens if Juliet’s mother wants her back?” That question had been tearing him apart for hours. If they had to give the baby back, Jim didn’t think his heart would ever recover.

“Since Georgia has a Safe Haven law in place, the biological mother surrendered her parental rights when she chose not to turn her child over to the proper medical personnel. She no longer has any legal right to this child.”

Jim and Bones sagged with relief.

“I’ll walk you out, Beau.” Atty led him toward the door.

“Thank you judge for coming out to help us today.” Bones called after him.

“My pleasure, enjoy every moment, they grow up so fast.”

“Yes, sir.” Jim smiled and waved as the judge left the room.

“Hi Daddy.” Bones said once they were alone.

Jim leaned in and kissed Bones. “Hi Daddy.” He whispered back. “Let’s take our baby home.”

 

It was chaos when it came time to load the kids into Jim’s truck, they were both upset that they couldn’t ride with their new sister in Bones’ car.

“I’m the big brother, I’m ‘possed to protect J.J.” Jake stomped his foot.

“You’re right, buddy.” Bones said. “We’re gonna need to get a new car in the next few days, so we’ll have something we can all ride in together.”

“Can we get a monster truck?” Jake jumped up and down.

Bones snorted. “No, but we can get a monster SUV.” Bones growled and tickled Jake’s tummy. “I’ll see you at home, okay.”

“Okay, thanks for my sister, Daddy, even if she is a _girl_.” Jake gave Bones a hug.

 

Atticus was waiting in the driveway with his camera when Bones pulled into the driveway with the new baby. His shutter clicked away as Bones unloaded her car seat and brought her into the house.

Juliet Joy Kirk-McCoy was home to stay.

 

“I can’t believe how much you got done in one day, Jim.” Bones was standing in Juliet’s bedroom, looking down into the crib. He had just placed the infant on her back in and removed the blankets and stuffed pink bear to the nearby rocking chair.

“Atty and I worked on the big furniture and Miss Ellie did the rest.” They had worked like a finely tuned machine building the room with care and love.

“I love the pink butterfly theme. It’s so cute.” Bones ran his hand over the soft layette in the crib.

“Miss Ellie picked it out. I wanted to go with a jungle baby theme, but Miss Ellie thought this suited her grandbaby perfectly.”

“How so?” Miss Ellie had always been a free spirit and Bones couldn’t wait to hear her explanation.

“She said the butterfly is symbolic of finding the joy in life.” Jim had to bite his cheek in the store to keep from crying. Joy was everywhere he turned.

“She certainly is symbol of joy in our family.” Bones smiled as the baby sighed in her sleep.

“She’s going to grow up safe and happy in this room, Bones.” He hugged Bones from behind, ducking his face against Bones’ shoulder. “Twenty-four hours ago we were telling each other what we were thankful for and now we are parents to an infant daughter. The way the world works, Bones.”

Bones turned to pull Jim into his arms. “I knew the instant I saw her that she was meant to be part of our family. I was so angry when the medic was telling me how she was found, how one of the fireman was out for a smoke and heard something that sounded like an injured animal. If he hadn’t gone outside when he did, Jim or if he had been on his phone, he never would have heard her…”

“But he did and he worked quickly to bring her to you and you saved her. You saved our little girl.” Jim shivered as he thought about all of the ways this could have turned out differently.

Bones held on tighter to Jim. “I almost didn’t Jim, she stopped breathing twice and the second time-” He gulped for air trying to chase away the images of Juliet’s blue lips and grey skin as his team tried and failed to intubate the infant twice, before he had to step in and do it himself.

“You saved her both times Bones. You saved her. Now she’s here with us, safe, loved and healthy. From this moment on, we’re looking forward.”

“You know what having another little girl means, right, Jim?” Bones’ head spun at all of the ways a third child was going to change things.

Jim laughed. “More tutus, prom dresses, a wedding dress, getting to walk her down the aisle?”

“I was thinking about a new SUV and another college fund, but those things work too.”

“Thank you for making all of my dreams come true, Bones. I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy.”

“You made my dreams come true too, Jim. We deserve this, all of this joy and all of this happiness.” He kissed Jim’s lips.

“Marry me, Bones.”

Bones laughed, “Haven’t we done this already, Jim?”

“Christmas day.” Jim looked up at Bones with wonder and joy in his eyes. “Let’s reserve a B&B somewhere in Massachusetts and exchange vows on Christmas Day.”

“You mean it, Jim?” A wedding, a real wedding with flowers and tuxedo’s, his amazing children standing by while he promised forever to the man of his dreams.

“I do, Bones.” Jim giggled at his play on words. “Have you ever seen snow before? Has Joanna?”

“No, neither of us has ever seen snow before. Neither has this little one, come to that.” Bones smiled down at his sleeping daughter.

“Christmas Day, Bones.”

“At least I’ll never forget our anniversary.” They laughed and held each other tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve set a date! What do you all think about a Christmas Day wedding? 
> 
> The law in the state of Georgia is as I have written it. There is no joint adoption for same sex couples, however they do have the second parent law which Jim and Bones are going to take full advantage of will all three children. My thanks to Corrie71 for all of her help with untangling the legal jargon.
> 
> Funny story about Jake wanting to name the baby Spiderman… When my sister in law got pregnant with my second niece, we didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl. My mother asked my then five year old niece what she wanted to name the baby if it was a boy. Her answer was Henry (her friend at daycare) Calliou (god I hate that show) and Underdog. We still laugh at this and I couldn’t help Jake doing the same thing.


	37. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones' family head to Massachusetts for their wedding.

Jim and Bones we’re sitting inside a grey Honda Pilot as the salesman explained its features. “It has the third row seat which can be folded down for more cargo space as needed, and as you see, the seats shift easily.”

“What is this thing like in the snow?” Jim asked and laughed at the strange look on the salesman’s face.

“You’re not from around here are you?”  The salesman drawled.

“No, but we’re taking a trip to Massachusetts and there will be snow up there, possibly quite a lot of it.”  Jim said easily.

“The Pilot comes with four-wheel drive as a standard feature. You’ll have no trouble at all up north.”

“What do you think, Jim?” Bones asked.

“I like it a lot Bones, seems like it can fit everyone safely and comfortably, I just wish it had a roof rack like that Ford we saw.” Jim winked at Bones.

“Yeah, the roof rack, we surely do need one for our trip.” Bones agreed, playing along.

“What would you say if I offered to throw one in for free?” The nervous salesman asked.

“I’d say you made yourself a sale.” Bones grinned.

 

While Jim and Bones were car shopping, Miss Ellie and Atticus were shopping for the wedding. Joanna wanted to try on every dress in the store and Jake was pouting over trying on dress pants and shirts.

“Come on now, Jake.” Atticus urged, “Being a best man is an important part of a wedding. You have to be dressed up for that. You wanna stand up for your Daddy, don’tcha?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” The little boy grumped.

“Can you try on this shirt for me, please?”

“Okay, Granpa Atty. Only cause you asked nice.” Jake huffed.

 

“I can have two dresses, Miss Ellie?” Joanna twirled on tip-toes through the dressing room.

“You need one dress for the wedding and one for the party on Christmas Eve.”

“Hear that, Jules, we get two dresses.” Joanna whispered to her sleeping sister. The baby thankfully slept on.

“What in the name of Stonewall Jackson’s ghost is all THAT?” Bones was staring in disbelief at the mountain of shopping bags Miss Ellie and Atty had lugged into the house.

“Be nice, Leonard, Christmas is coming.” Miss Ellie swatted his backside.

“Did you have fun shopping, bunny girl.” Jim asked as he came down the stairs carrying the baby monitor. He had just put Juliet down in her crib.

“I got two dresses, Daddy, but you can’t see ‘em.”

“Why not?”

“’Cause it’s a surprise for the wedding.” Joanna smiled at him and jumped into his arms.

“Are you gonna be beautiful for the wedding, bunny?” Jim kissed her messy curls.

“Yup and so is Jules.”

Jim laughed at Joanna’s nickname for Juliet. It seemed everyone had a nickname for the baby, Jake called her J.J., Bones called her June-bug and Miss Ellie called her Little Love. “Did you help pick out a pretty dress for your sister?”

“Yeah and Miss Ellie said we’re gonna be show-stoppers. Whatever that means.”

 

“I gotta go to the bathroom.” Joanna said from the third row seat.

“Me too.” Jake piped up from the second row.

Seamus woofed in solidarity with his tiny humans.

“Guys,” Bones said, his full of exasperation. “We haven’t even pulled out of the driveway and you both have to go to the bathroom.

“When you gotta go…” Jake chirped.

“ **YOU GOTTA GO!”** Everyone chimed in as Bones swore softly to himself and unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

Bones’ mood improved and he started to relax once they had passed out of Georgia and into North Carolina. Jim was settled in as the navigator, with his map book, printed directions to the The Orchards in Williamstown, MA and with Siri on his iPhone. In the second row seat, Juliet was sleeping peacefully, Miss Ellie was reading a magazine and Jake was watching Spiderman cartoons with a headset on the screen built into the back of Jim’s seat. Joanna and Atticus sat in the third row and were playing “I spy.”

“We should stop soon, Bones.” Jim knew the baby would need to be changed and everyone would need to use the bathroom.

“Christ, Jim. It feels like we just got on the road.” It had been a long day already. He and Jim had been wrapping Christmas presents long into the night. When they had finally finished, they made a covert trip out to the Pilot to hide the Santa presents, when Jim took advantage of their moment alone and pulled Bones’ pants to his ankles. They hadn’t had much alone time since the arrival of their infant daughter and it didn’t help that every time they found a moment alone, Juliet would start to cry. Jim figured they were safe enough from her radar in the driveway. Bones of course had to return the favor and by the time all was said and done, they had christened the Pilot twice.

“I’d rather we stop before the kids get cranky and it’s a good idea to warm up Jules’ bottle before she gets to yellin’ for it.” Jim had come a long way in the three short week’s Juliet had been a part of their lives. He had not gotten the opportunity to be a part of Jake’s life at this age and his learning curve with his new daughter was fast and steep. Jim had been up to the challenge and then some.

“I’ll stop at the next exit.” Bones mumbled.

“If staying up late making lo-, errm, wrapping presents,” Jim quickly corrected himself as he remembered Miss Ellie was sitting behind them. “Makes you this grumpy the next morning, I guess we’ll have to stop doing it.”

“Over my dead body.” Bones said.

Miss Ellie cackled from behind them.

 

“Home sweet home.” Bones announced as he shoved into their hotel room. Jim had made reservations to spend the night at a hotel in Maryland which he figured was about the halfway point in their trip. Everyone would be able to get a hot bath and a good night’s rest and they could start out fresh in the morning.

“I love it.” Jake announced as he bounced on the king-sized bed.

“Jake, you, Atty and Seamus are in the next room and Miss Ellie and Joanna are in the third room. Juliet will sleep with us here in this room.”

By the time all was said and done, Jim and Bones had their room to themselves, Juliet ended up with Miss Ellie and Jake and Joanna shared one king bed while Atty had the other. Seamus slept between the two beds.  Juliet woke everyone up at 2:10 A.M. and again at 6:00 A.M.

“That’s one thing I hate, all the noise, noise, noise.” Jake groaned in a perfect imitation of the Grinch and pulled his pillow over his head.

 

They were back on the road heading north by 9 A.M. Jim figured with several stops calculated in, they should be at The Orchards by dinner time. He couldn’t wait to see the Bed and Breakfast in person. The owners had been so kind to him over the phone in helping to plan everything for their special day on such short notice.

“Where’s the snow, Jim?” Bones had been wondering as they had driven through Pennsylvania and now into New York State.

“I don’t know, Bones. I was thinking the same thing myself.”

“We’ll have snow, Daddies, wait and see, it’ll snow for me and Jules.” Joanna said confidently from the backseat.

 

“This is it, we’re here.” Jim was unbuckling his seatbelt so he could turn around and see everyone’s reactions to The Orchards. The façade of the building was stone and the mountains sloped gracefully toward the sky behind the building.

“It’s pretty.” Joanna gasped.

“Let’s get married!” Jake crowed.

Juliet was startled by Jake’s loud voice in the small space and started to whimper.

“Sorry J.J.” Jake unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over Miss Ellie to hold his sister’s hand. The baby quieted and wrapped her fingers around Jake’s.

“What do you think Bones?”

Bones leaned forward to drape an arm around Jim and to get a better look out of Jim’s window. He kissed Jim’s head. “Let’s get married.”

 

Jim punched his keycard into the lock and swung the door open to their suite. Bones swooped in behind Jim and scooped him up and carried him over the threshold.

Jim giggled in Bones’ arms. “We’re not married yet.”

“I need the practice, Jim.” Bones moved toward the roaring fireplace before setting Jim back down on his feet.  His hands slipped around Jim’s waist as their lips came together. Bones traced the seam of Jim’s lips with his tongue. He felt Jim’s lips smile beneath his own before Jim opened for Bones, both men moaning as their tongue caressed each other.”

“Kissing? Aw, great.” Jake scoffed as he ran into the plush suite through the connecting door. Jim had reserved two adjoining suites for the week they’d spent in Massachusetts’ Berkshires. One suite for him and Bones and the other for Miss Ellie, Atticus and the kids.

“Better get used to it Jake.” Miss Ellie cautioned as she swept into the room carrying Juliet.

“When is the luggage coming?” Atticus asked as he came into the room.

Jim winked. “In about half an hour, so there’s plenty of time to have a quick snack downstairs before it’s time to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.”  The bellmen had been instructed where to hide the Santa presents so as not to spoil the surprise for the kids.

“I’m so hungry I could eat an elephant.” Jake sighed as he threw himself on Jim and Bones’ bed.”

“Yeah well I could eat a whole hippy-potamaus.” Joanna giggled.

Juliet made her intentions known as she started wailing in Miss Ellie’s arms.

“C’mon, Jim, let’s go feed our menagerie.”

 

“And this is the room we reserved for the ceremony.” Matt Smith led them into a spacious room with a vaulted ceiling. A fire roared in the large stone fire place and an eight foot blue spruce with all the trimmings soared high and scented the air. Matt leaned closer to Jim, “As it turns out, with the storm coming we’ve had a lot of cancellations and your family is our only guests for the next few days. Please feel free to celebrate Christmas morning in this room. We can help arrange presents and set out milk and cookies for the big guy.” Matt laughed.

“That would be fantastic.” Jim said shaking Matt’s hand, he had been the one to help Jim plan everything over the phone and over Skype. “You’ll be joining us for the wedding, right? I couldn’t have done all of this on such short notice without you.”

“I’ll be here, Jim. The storm is brewing to be a big one and if the forecasters are right, for once, it’s gonna be a big one.”

Jim laughed, “Good, my fiancé and our two daughters have never seen snow before.”

“They’ll see enough to last a lifetime tomorrow.” Both men laughed and Matt led Jim into the kitchens to go over the final menu for the ceremony tomorrow afternoon.

 

“Time to get dressed, Jake.” Bones said, as he snapped off the Spiderman cartoon Jake had been watching.

“NOOOOO.” He wailed, kicking and screaming. Seamus in his jaunty red bowtie cocked his head and stood at the ready should Jake need him.

Bones sighed and sat next to the child as he continued to meltdown. He pulled Jake into his arms and rocked him until he quieted down.

Jim watched from the doorway, an eyebrow raised in question asking if Bones needed his help. He’d come running when he heard Jake yell.

Bones smiled and waved Jim off.

“Talk to me Jake.” Bones whispered.

“Donnn’t wannnna dress up.” He hiccupped against Bones’ chest.

“It’s fun to dress up on special occasions.”

“NO!”

Bones smiled into the sunshine in Jake’s hair. “No it’s not fun or no it’s not a special day for our family?”

“No, not fun. Had to dress up for the casket.”

Instant understanding dawned on Bones. Jake would have dressed like this for Karen’s funeral. “You dressed up like this when you said goodbye to Mommy, huh?”

“Y-Y-Y-e-e-e-s-s.” He hugged Bones tighter and cried harder.

“Oh Jake, Daddy’s so sorry.” He rocked the little boy in his arms. “People dress up for happy and sad occasions. How about you wear your favorite Spiderman shirt, hmm?”

“Ooookaaaay.”

 

It was a different story in Miss Ellie’s room. Joanna was getting the star treatment as Miss Ellie painted her nails a deep red to match her dress.

“Leave your hands flat so they’ll dry and I’ll get Juliet dressed.”

“Knock, knock, can I come in?” Jim yelled from the other side of the door.

“No, Jim. Go away.” Miss Ellie called, winking at Joanna when she giggled.

“Just wanted to check on my three best girls.”

“We’re fine, Jim.”

“Yup, fine, Daddy. I’m gettin’ my nails done.”

Jim smiled, “What color?”

“It’s a surrrr-pri-ise.” Joanna sang out.

Jim gave an over exaggerated sigh and stomped away.

 

“Daddies!” Jo yelled as she ran into the reception room. “Do you like my dress?” She twirled to show off the flouncy skirt. The dress was red with the bodice done in sequins and a petticoat to fluff up the skirt.

“Gorgeous, Joanna.” Jim said.

“Very pretty, honey.” Bones scooped her up into a hug.

“Why’s Jake wearing his old Spidey shirt?”

“It’s a special shirt for a special night.”

“’Kay, Daddy, down please.”

Bones put her down and she ran to twirl her skirt for Jake.

“You never told me what that was about.” Jim said in a low voice.

“Dressing up upsets him because he had to do it for Karen’s funeral.”

“No wonder he’s been so difficult.” Jim’s heart ached at the thought of his then four year old son sitting in front of his mother’s casket as a preacher droned on.  “And who the hell would make a four year old sit through his mother’s funeral anyway?”

“I don’t know, Jim, but who knows why people act the way they do.”

“What are we going to do about this tomorrow?”

“I was thinkin’ we’d see how well it goes tonight and see if he’ll dress up tomorrow. If he says no, that’s the end of the discussion.”

“I agree, Bones. Don’t want to make too big a deal of this. Oh, hey, the Justice of the Peace is here, let’s go say hello, his name is Joe Gibson.”

“Mr. Kirk, it’s good to meet you. This must be your fiancée I’ve heard so much about.”

“Leo McCoy.” Bones offered his hand. “Let me introduce you to the rest of our family.

 

“Does anyone have any questions on what we just rehearsed or what will happen during the ceremony tomorrow?”

“Nope!” Both kids yelled before they ran off to explore the presents under the tree.

“Mr. Gibson, are you staying at the hotel tonight?”

“No, Mr. Kirk, I live across town.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay here. We’ll pay for your room. I’m kinda worried about the snow.” Jim offered.

“That’s not a bad idea, Mr. Kirk. Snow can pile up fast and hard at this elevation.”

“Bring your family too.” Jim added.

“It’s just me, Mr. Kirk, don’t have a family.”

Jim clapped him on the shoulder. “You do now. Call me Jim.”

 

“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house…” Bones read. The whole family was gathered around the big stone fireplace.  All the lights were off and the room was lit by the fire and the lights on the tree. Jake and Joanna relaxed against Seamus, Jim was nearby with Juliet in his arms, while Atty, Miss Ellie and Joe sat in the back closest to the fire.

“Okay monkeys, time for bed.” Jim said once the story was finished.

“Are you sure Santa knows where to find us, Daddy?” Jo asked.

“I emailed him.” Bones said quickly.

Jim covered his laugh with a clever cough when Bones winked at him.

 

“Are you sure you two want to spend the night together?” Miss Ellie asked.  “It’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.”

Jim slipped an arm around Bones, “It’s only bad luck for the _bride_ to see the groom before the wedding. Same thing doesn’t hold true for a groom.”

Miss Ellie laughed then leaned up to kiss both of her boys goodnight.

 

“Merry Christmas darlin’.” Bones kissed Jim sweetly as they lay tangled together once the Santa presents had been laid out under the Christmas tree downstairs.

“Merry first Christmas together, Bones.” Jim whispered back. 

“We’re getting married in twelve hours.” Bones said.

“Best present ever, Jim. I love you.”

“Couldn’t agree more, Bones. Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Jim and Bones are getting married next week?? I cannot wait to share their special day with you.
> 
> Jim and Bones choice of SUV is inspired by one of my girlfriends. I love riding in that thing and there’s room for our whole family and then some!
> 
> Matt Smith, the hotel manager and wedding planner was named after the eleventh Doctor. Sometimes I just can’t help myself!


	38. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones are getting MARRIED today!

Christmas started in the Kirk-McCoy suite of rooms when Juliet started wailing for her breakfast at 5:21 A.M.  Seamus starting whining moments later as he was unable to comfort the tiniest of his tiny humans. Joanna and Jake started shouting moments after that when they discovered the Christmas stockings Santa Claus had left at the foot of their bed.   

Jim swooped in with kisses for everyone and a bottle for Juliet. Both kids swooped in on Bones by executing perfect flying leaps onto his bed.

“Merry Christmas, what do you both have there?”

“Stockings, Daddy.” Joanna said excitedly. “Santa brought us stockings.”

“Can we open them?” Jake asked as he tried to peek inside.

“Daddy’s feeding your sister, why don’t we wait for them and for Miss Ellie and Atty to join us.”

“Santa left me a stocking too.” Atty yelled.

Seamus woofed. He picked up his see through mesh stocking filled with dog treats and toys and brought it to Bones.

“Me too.” Miss Ellie yelled.

“I got one too.” Jim said as he and Juliet came back into the bedroom. “Look, you did too, Bones.” Jim pointed with his foot to Bones’ side of the bed. “Santa also left one near Jules’ pack and play.” Jim winked over the kids’ heads at Bones. “Why don’t we open them up?”

“Yay!” Both kids yelled.

 

Minutes later, once everyone had grudgingly brushed teeth and washed faces, the whole family was gathered in Jim and Bones room. The kids piled onto the bed, their eyes dancing with happiness.

“Jake, can you bring me the stockings for me and your sister?” Juliet was snuggled in Jim’s arms, happily babbling nonsense. _Like father, like daughter_ , he mused.

“Okay.” Jake abandoned his prized stocking and climbed off the bed.

“Thanks buddy.” Jim kissed him as he hopped back up onto the king-sized bed. “Everyone have their stockings?”

“Yes!” Everyone chorused back.

“AAAAAND GO!”  Jim laughed as the sound of ripping paper filled the room.

“Chocolate orange!” Miss Ellie called out.

“Me too.” Atty joined in.

“Is that what this is?” Jo asked as she held up the blue and orange box for inspection.

“Sure is, bunny. The chocolate tastes like orange, you’ll love it.”

She wrinkled her tiny upturned nose dubiously at her father.

“And if you don’t,” Bones added. “I know someone who’ll be glad to take it off your hands.” He elbowed Jim in the ribs.

“Our kids have taste, Bones. They’ll love it.”

“Did Seamus get one too?” Jake asked and giggled as the giant dog licked up the side of his face.

“No buddy, chocolate is poisonous to dogs. So no slipping him a bite, okay?” Jim asked.

“Poor furry bastard.” Miss Ellie grumbled, earning her a lick from the furry bastard in question.

 

The stockings were dispatched quickly. Joanna’s was loaded with costume jewelry and Pretty Ponies. Jake’s contained Captain America toys and Juliet’s had rattles and a stuffed grey kitten. Bones was surprised to find his stocked with crossword puzzle books and a new stethoscope.

“I know you did this, Jim.” Bones whispered as he started cleaning up the mountain of shredded wrapping paper on the bed.

“It was Santa Claus, Bones.”

“Oh really? How do you explain that yours was filled with all of your favorite candy?”

“That’s how I KNOW it was Santa, Bones.”

Bones leaned in for a kiss. “Merry Christmas, Jimmy.”

“Merry Christmas, Bones.”

 

The great room was warmed by a cozy fire. Santa had indeed found the Kirk-McCoy family in the mountains of Massachusetts, leaving wrapped presents beneath the huge tree.

“Wow! Look at all the prezzies!” Jo yelled.

“Not until after breakfast, Jo-bear.”

“Stupid family ‘dition.” She grumped.

Jim turned his back to his daughter so she wouldn’t see him laughing. He couldn’t help but think it was a stupid tradition, but it was a family tradition. Jim looked out the giant bank of windows and his eyes went wide. He had forgotten in the excitement of Christmas morning and his impending nuptials that it was supposed to have snowed overnight. “Come with me, bunny,” Jim scooped the grumpy little girl into his arms and carried her toward the windows. “I have something to show you.”

Jim set her down on the wide bank of the window sill. Her attitude brightened in an instant. “It snowed! Jakey, Daddy, come see, it snowed, it SNOWED!”

The entire family gathered around the windows, staring out at the mountains of white, fluffy snow, which was still falling from the lead-gray sky.

“Can we play in it, Daddy?” Jake asked.

“After we eat and open presents, okay buddy?”

“What about Jules, can she play too?” Jo kissed her baby sister’s tiny hand which wrapped around her finger in return.

“She can’t play like you and Jake, but we can bring her out to see it.”

“I’ll take pictures.” Atty announced as he clicked the shutter.

“Atticus Buford!” Miss Ellie grumped.”It’s not fitting to take pictures of a lady in her night clothes.”

Atty winked and kept clicking the shutter.

 

Both kids and the adults, truth be told, wolfed down a hearty breakfast of eggs and waffles.  It was Juliet who was slowing down the group. Bones had said no presents until everyone was finished eating and that included the littlest Kirk-McCoy who was only half way through her formula by the time everyone finished eating and Seamus had been walked.

Seamus, of course, was the first Kirk-McCoy to finish his breakfast. He stuck close to Jake’s side waiting for the moment when the little boy would smuggle him pieces of waffle. It turned out Seamus liked waffles as much as he liked pancakes.

Bones smiled to himself as he watched Jake “sneak” waffles to the giant dog.

 

“I want to give Daddies, my present first.” Jake said as he jumped up and down beside the tree.

“Me too, me too.” Joanna joined in.

“Good idea, Jake.” Jim said. “Will you grab Daddy the present from Juliet too?” He winked at his son.

“Yup!” The little boy crowed as he grabbed for the brown paper bags under the tree.  Jake handed three brown paper bags to Bones.

“Do not open until Christmas.” Bones read out loud. He remembered when the kids had brought these bags home from school last week. He tried to get both kids to tell him what was in the bags, but their only answer was that it was a surprise. Bones noticed the third brown bag had the same caption, but this time the writing was done in Jim’s hand, not the teacher’s immaculate penmanship.

Bones carefully tore the top of the bag and found a wrapped item inside. He opened the small package to see a round ornament with a painted handprint on one side and Joanna’s toothy smiled picture on the other side. The year was painted below the picture.  Bones gasped at the simple homemade gift. He unwrapped the second present to see Jake’s picture and handprint.

“It’s our handprint’s Daddy. Do you like ‘em?”  Jake asked as he sat patiently on the floor in front of Bones.

“I do, sweetie. Did Jim get one too?” Bones looked at Jim who was smiling at him.

“I was the room mother the day the kids made them, so we all decided that it would be a surprise for you, Bones.” Jim leaned in to kiss Bones.

“They’re amazing, Jim. What’s in the third bag?” Bones kissed Jim back and laughed when he heard Jake making gagging sounds.

“Open it and see, silly.” Joanna giggled.

Bones did as his daughter asked and found a similar package inside the bag. Juliet’s tiny handprint was one side of the ornament and a picture of Jim and Bones holding her in the hospital the night she was born was on the other side. “Jim.” Bones managed before he burst into tears.

Miss Ellie hugged her son from behind. “Those are very nice gifts, Leonard, but stop crying. You’re ruining Christmas.” She smacked, then kissed the back of his head.

Jim could feel Bones tears turn to giggles against his shoulder. “Okay Jake, grab the big boxes in back and let’s get Christmas started.”

“Jim, these are amazing.” Bones said once he’d dried his tears on Jim’s tee shirt.

“What was amazing was trying to get Jules to cooperate for the handprint.” Jim laughed remembering the way his normally docile infant daughter yelled when he tried to dip her hand in the paint. The other room mothers had laughed when at the end of the day, Jim was covered in paint.

“SNOW PANTS!” Both kids yelled as they opened the big presents from Jim and Bones.

“Can we try ‘em out later?” Jake begged.

“You sure can, Jake.” Bones kissed the top of his blond head.

When all was said and done the room was a blizzard of torn paper. Miss Ellie was delighted with the diamond earrings from Jim and Bones as was Atty with the new camera lens he’d been given.

“Boys, you shouldn’t have.” Atty said, still a little in shock as he stared down at the large box in his hands.

“Well, it was on your wishlist Atty.” Bones said.

“So it was, my boys, so it was.”

“Kids, grab the last three presents and hand them out.”

Joanna picked up one of the boxes. “To Joanna from Santa.” She put the box in her place around the tree and grabbed the second one. “To Jake from Santa.” Joanna set it in front of her brother. She giggled when she read the label on the third box. “To Daddy Jim from Santa?”  She brought the third box to Jim and got a kiss for her efforts.

“Wow! I can’t wait to see what Santa brought me.” He turned to Bones, “What did _Santa_ bring me, Bones?”

“Beats me, Jim. Open it up and find out.” Bones had decided at the last minute to buy  a third one of these toys knowing Jim would go nuts for one. What he told no one was that he had a fourth one for himself in his office closet at home.

“Remote control dinosaur!” Jake yelled, “Just what I always wanted.”

“My dinosaur is purple, Jakey, what color is yours?”

“Booger-snot green.” The little boy answered proudly.

Jim unwrapped his present to see a black remote control dinosaur. “How did Santa know I wanted one of these?” Jim grinned at Bones.

“He knew ‘cause you were a good boy this year, Daddy, and he’s magic.” Jake said.

“Magic.” Jim whispered. He looked at his family gather around the tree. At this time last year, he was passed out drunk in his tiny one bedroom apartment in Riverside, Iowa. One year later, he had three children, a fiancé he would call ‘husband’ in a matter of hours, an enormous shaggy dog, a mentor and a mother he never knew he needed. If that wasn’t magic, Jim didn’t know what was.

 

An hour later, Atty was snapping pictures and trying to dodge snowballs flying his way. He had taken pictures as Joanna and Juliet touched snow for the first time. One little girl howled, while the other giggled.

“Guess we know where Jules stands on the subject of snow and the cold.” Jim grinned, a grin which quickly turned to outrage as he was smashed in the face by a snowball thrown by Bones.  “Seriously, Bones?” Jim asked as he gathered a snowball of his own and cocked back his arm. Thus the first annual Kirk-McCoy Christmas snowball fight commenced.

 

“Time to go in and get ready for the wedding.” Jim announced from the end of the snow angel line.

“Did you get enough pictures of this damn fool thing, Atty? I lost feeling in my tuchus twenty minutes ago.” Miss Ellie yelled up to Atty who was shooting, toasty warm, from a second floor window inside the hotel.

Atty gave the high sign and laughed behind his camera lens.

“Sweet baby cheeses, I’m a frozen fishstick.” Miss Ellie said. “Jim would you be a dear and haul me back to my feet?”

Jim bounced up and pulled Miss Ellie out of the snow. When she was safely on her feet and leading the kids back inside to warm up, he reached a hand down for Bones, who instead of using to regain his feet, pulled Jim down onto his chest. “We’re getting married in two hours, Jim.” He brushed his cold lips against Jim’s.

“Best present ever, Bones.” Jim smiled down at his almost-husband. Bones was gorgeous like this, his cheeks were bright red with the cold, his hair was messy under his hat and his eyes glowed green and gold.

“Best present ever.” Bones agreed.

 

Jim was trying for the tenth time to get his bowtie right when he was startled by a knock at the door. “Not supposed to see me before the ceremony, Bones.” Jim shouted out to the closed door.

“It’s Miss Ellie, can I come in, Jim?”

“Thank Christ, I can’t get this damn tie straight.” Jim muttered as he opened the door to his future mother in law. Who was he kidding? Miss Ellie had been more of a mother to him over the last several months than his own mother had been over his lifetime. There would never be an “in-law” attached to Miss Ellie.

“Look at you, my handsome boy.” Miss Ellie patted his cheek and reached up to tie his bowtie. She got it right the first time. “How are you doing, Jim?” Miss Ellie grinned. Jim was a mess, she could see the way his sweaty hands were shaking and he couldn’t sit still.

“Good, Mom, I’m good.” Jim gave her a shaky smile and hoped Miss Ellie would believe it.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” She tugged his hand and led him to the nearby sofa. She sat next to him, not letting go of his hand.

“NO!” Jim said, more loudly than he intended. “Just nervous and scared is all. This is the first serious relationship I’ve ever been in and what if I’m not a good husband? Bones deserves to be happy.”

“He is happy, Jim. The happiest I’ve seen him since before his Daddy passed. You’ll be a good husband to my son. All you need to do is trust yourself and your instincts.”

Jim nodded and squeezed Miss Ellie’s hand.

“Did you know anything about being a father before Jake came into your life?”

Jim looked surprised at the change in the direction of their conversation. “No, when the judge granted me custody of Jake, I was scared to death. I had no idea what to do with a four year old boy.”

“So what _did_ you do?” Miss Ellie knew if she kept leading Jim in the right direction, he’d figure out what point she was trying to make.

“I took him to McDonalds and we had lunch.” Jim laughed remembering that first day with Jake. He hadn’t known what to say to the little boy. Thankfully Jake quickly remedied that by asking a million questions about Jim, the first being did he have a dog.

“Okay, then what happened?”

“I took him back to my apartment and we watched Disney channel until he fell asleep.”

“But you learned how to be a father, right?”

“Yeah, I did. I made mistakes along the way, but I learned what I needed to take care of Jake and keep him safe.”

“Haven’t you done the same thing with Leonard? Made some mistakes and learned how to be a good partner, leaned how to keep his heart safe?”

Jim smiled his million watt smile. “That’s exactly what I’ve done. Thanks, Mom. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, son. Remember, I’m always here for you.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Daddy says it’s time to get the show in the road.” Jake crowed.

Miss Ellie let her grandson into the room while Jim made one last trip to the bathroom.

“You ready to go marry my son, Jim?” Miss Ellie was all smiles.

Jim was about to answer in the affirmative when he realized he didn’t know where Bones’ ring was. It had been a hard moment for both of them this morning when they’d both taken off their rings in lieu of the ceremony. Bones had kissed him, telling him it was the last time he’d ever have to take off his ring. Jim kissed him back and placed the hammered platinum band in the palm of Bones hand. A tear slipped down his own cheek when Bones handed him back George Kirk’s ring.  “Can’t find Bones’ ring.”

He patted down the pockets of his pants and began to panic when he didn’t feel the ring in his pockets. He started spinning around the room as he continued to frisk himself.

Jake giggled as he watched his father spin around the room, Jake thought he looked like Seamus doing the happy dance. “Daddy, you gave it to me, remember?” Jake reached into his own pocket and pulled out Bones’ ring.

“Jake, thank god. “ Jim scooped his little boy up into his arms. “You got dressed, buddy.” Jim finally noticed Jake was wearing the dark suit Atticus and Miss Ellie had bought for him. Jake hadn’t wanted to dress up on Christmas Eve because it brought back bad memories of his mother’s funeral.

“Yup!” Jake crowed. “Daddy told me we could make happy memories all dressed up too. I wanna make happy memories with my family.”

Jim hugged his little boy tighter as he felt tears falling down his face. “Me too, buddy.”

 

Jim and Atticus stood with the Justice of the Peace making small talk about the weather. Jake and Seamus were sitting together near the fire. They were all waiting for Bones and the girls to make their appearance for the start of the ceremony.

“We’re ready.” Matt, the wedding planner and hotel manager said as he poked his head in the door.

Soft violin music filled the room. Atty turned to Jim and straightened his tie. Jim had been fidgeting with it and it was listing to the left. “This is it, my boy. Are you ready?”

Jim hugged his friend tightly. “I’m ready.”

 

The double doors of the great room opened. All Bones could see was Jim’s bright smile. Bones returned it with one of his own. He noticed Jake was standing, fidgeting actually, at Jim’s side while Atty and Seamus stood on the other side of Jake. A fire was roaring in the hearth and he could see the Justice of the Peace standing on Jim’s other side.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Bones. He was wearing a black tuxedo and red bowtie. Miss Ellie walked on his right side, while Joanna walked on his left down the aisle. Juliet was snuggled in Bones ‘arms. His girls had insisted on giving Bones away since Jake was going to be Jim’s best man.

When Bones reached Jim, he turned to Miss Ellie and kissed the baby before handing her to his mother. Miss Ellie leaned up to kiss his cheek. She winked at Jim as she moved to stand at Leonard’s side.

“Who gives this groom away in marriage?” Joe Gibson, Justice of the Peace asked.

“My granddaughters and I do.” Miss Ellie said.

“And who gives away this groom in marriage.” The JP turned to Jim.

“Me and Seamus do.” Jake announced.

Everyone laughed. Jim reached down to high five his son.

“We are gathered today to witness the marriage of James Tiberius and Leonard Horatio.”

Bones reached out for Jim’s hand. He could see the nervous look in Jim’s eyes and hoped his touch would help calm Jim’s nerves. He on the other hand, had never felt more confident in his life. He had known all those years ago that marrying Jocelyn wasn’t what would make him happy, but she was pregnant and McCoy’s never shirked their responsibilities. He would never regret having Joanna in his life. She was the only good thing to come from his first marriage. Unless he counted the knowledge that he was doing it right this time. Jim would be his husband until he breathed his last breath.

“And now the vows, would you begin Leonard.”

Bones pulled Jim’s hand forward to brush a kiss against the back of his ringless hand. Bones hated seeing his hand bare of his ring, which at the moment was nestled safely in his pocket.

“Jim, I knew the minute I saw you at kindergarten orientation how special you were. You were crouched down telling Jake to have the best time ever. He high-fived you and ran off to play. Who could have guessed that four months later we’d all be standing here together having our best day ever.”

Jim laughed and swiped his eyes with his free hand.

“I remember walking into the classroom and being so happy to see that I’d be sitting near you. Your eyes were dancing with happiness and I remember thinking how handsome you were. An hour later the four of us were having ice cream and laughing together like a family. That’s always how I’ve felt about you and Jake. You’ve been my family since the moment we met. Now I’m standing here pledging to spend the rest of my life loving you.” Bones took a deep breath before he continued. “James Tiberius Kirk, I vow to love you every day for the rest of our lives. I vow to listen and understand, to raise our growing family with patience and trust. I vow to kiss you good night and good morning.”

“Ewww, kissing.” Jake made a gagging noise

“I vow to kiss you too, Jake.” He turned, “And you Joanna and Juliet.” He pulled their joined hands to swipe the tears falling from his eyes.  “I love you so much darlin’, you’ve made me the happiest man on earth.”

“James, you may speak your vows to Leonard.” Joe smiled at the happy couple.

“It seems so strange that James and Leonard are getting married. We’ve always just been Jim and Bones. It’s how we’ll be forever. I remember that day at orientation too. The way you smiled at me when you sat down at the kid-sized table and shook my hand. I knew in that first moment we touched each other that I’d found my forever.” He felt Bones squeeze his hand. Jim reached up to brush away a stray tear that was coursing down Bones’ face.  Leonard Horatio McCoy, I vow that the madness of awful middle names will stop with us.”

Everyone laughed, while Miss Ellie shot Jim the stink-eye, which made Jim laugh harder.

“I vow to love you and our kids with all of my heart and soul. I vow that I’ll be by your side through everything life throws at us, good time, bad times and baby times.”

Bones eyes widened at the thought of adding more children to their family.

“Every time I see you playing with Jake and Joanna or cuddling our baby, I fall in love with you all over again, Bones. I am so blessed to have all of you in my life. I vow to be the best husband and father I can be for all of you.” Jim ducked his head and let his tears fall.

“Now for the rings.” Joe opened his hand for both rings. Each man placed one on his upturned palm.

“Leonard, please take James’ ring and repeat after me. I, Leonard, give you James this ring as a symbol of our eternal love.”

Bones picked up Jim’s ring and repeated mostly after the Justice of the Peace. “I, Bones, give you. Jim this ring as a symbol of our eternal love.” He slipped the hammered platinum band on Jim’s third finger of his left hand. He bent low over Jim’s hand kissing the ring.

 “James, please take Leonard’s ring and repeat after me. I, James, give you Leonard this ring as a symbol of our eternal love.”

Jim picked up Bones’ ring and promptly dropped it. He heard the metallic ping as it struck the stone floor.

Thankfully it landed near Joanna who bent to pick it up. “Hold on tight, Daddy.” She smiled as she offered the ring to Jim.

He crouched down to kiss his daughter. “I will bunny, thank you.” He kissed her cheek and slid the ring onto Bones’ hand before he could drop it again. “I, Jim, give you Bones, this ring as a symbol of our eternal love.”

“With vows and rings Leonard and James have pledged their lives to one another and to their children. It is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

“Finally.” Bones mumbled before taking Jim’s face in his hands and kissing his husband.

Bones’ lips silenced Jim mid laugh. He wrapped his arms around Bones hips and kissed his new husband.

[https://www.google.com/search?q=the+orchards+golf&espv=2&biw=1455&bih=726&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=ZIiMVNiuAviSsQS1ioGgBw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoBA#tbm=isch&q=the+orchards+williamstown&imgdii=_](https://www.google.com/search?q=the+orchards+golf&espv=2&biw=1455&bih=726&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=ZIiMVNiuAviSsQS1ioGgBw&ved=0CAkQ_AUoBA#tbm=isch&q=the+orchards+williamstown&imgdii=_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this special double chapter. There was too much to get through with Christmas and the wedding and I wanted all of the Christmas things to happen during Christmas week. 
> 
> “Sweet baby cheeses.” Is a line used often by Corrie71 when she finds hot pics of Karl and Chris. I am the one who constantly refers to myself as a “frozen fishstick” once the temperature drops below 60 degrees. 
> 
> My oldest niece wanted the “booger-snot green” remote controlled dinosaur for Christmas and being the awesome Auntie I am, got her one! I can’t wait to see her face when she opens it tomorrow. 
> 
> When my brother and I were growing up, Santa always left Christmas stockings outside our bedroom doors. My mom always had to brush her teeth before we opened the stocking presents on our parents’ bed. Chocolate oranges are a stocking staple, I love those things!
> 
> I remember my best friend in middle school always having to eat breakfast before opening presents. I always found that particularly sadistic, so here it is in this story!
> 
> I spent some time last summer and again in the fall out in the mountains of western Massachusetts, known as the Berkshires. Massachusetts allows same sex marriage so it was my pleasure to set the wedding in my beautiful home state. The link at the end of the story is to pictures of this hotel. The pic with the chairs in front of the firepit is my favorite!!
> 
> The kids’ handprint ornaments are courtesy of the lovely Corrie71, she was given one as a present and burst into tears just like Bones did when he saw his! 
> 
> Jim’s chat with Miss Ellie is one of my favorite parts of this chapter. She loves him so much and sees herself as Jim’s mother.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!!


	39. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones celebrate their wedding and their wedding NIGHT!

“It’s my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Doctor and Mister Kirk-McCoy.”

Everyone broke into applause as Jim and Bones finally stopped kissing each other and started kissing members of their family. Miss Ellie was crying tears of joy which seemed to flow harder when Jim called out, “MOM!” and pulled her into his arms.

“Congratulations, Leo, my boy.” Atty whispered as he hugged Bones tight. “I was with Jefferson for twenty-seven wonderful years and you know what the secret was to our long and happy partnership?”

“Never going to bed angry?” Bones laughed at the disbelief on Atty’s scrunched up face.

“Blowjobs, Leo.” He nodded his head emphatically at Bones’ sudden bark of laughter. “Never underestimate the power of a well-timed blow job.”

Jim wandered over to his husband. “What’s so funny, Doctor Kirk-McCoy?”

The innocence in Jim’s question made Bones laugh harder. He waggled his eyebrows as he fought to take a breath. “I’ll show you later, Jim.”

It was Atty’s turn to laugh at Jim’s confused look. Jim looked back and forth between the two men wondering what was so funny and was about to ask for Bones for a hint when he was interrupted by Matt, the wedding planner.

“Would our grooms please take the floor for their first dance.”

Bones leaned in to brush a kiss across Jim’s lips. “What song did you pick for us darlin’?” Jim had been cocooned in his office for days listening to possible wedding songs on his headphones. The wedding song was top secret business and Jim hoped the song would mean as much to Bones as it did to him.

Jim kissed Bones back, loving the way Bones held him that much tighter. “You’ll see.” Jim held out his hand to Bones. “Dance with me, Doctor Kirk-McCoy?”

Bones bowed over Jim’s hand, “It would be my honor, Mr. Kirk-McCoy.”

Jim laughed as he tugged Bones onto the dance floor and into his arms. They had practiced dancing weeks ago in the kitchen one night after the kids were tucked into bed. Jim played Frank Sinatra as Bones waltzed him around the kitchen. Jim had never danced before, unless you called drunkenly flailing around the dance floor at his favorite honky tonk back Riverside dancing, which Jim didn’t. He wanted everything to be perfect as they took to the dance floor for the first time as husbands.

Bones face lit up as the low notes of a saxophone began to play. He couldn’t believe Jim chose this song for them. Both men sang along with Michael Buble as they danced across the floor.

**_Some day, when I'm awfully low_** **** __  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight

**_  
_**“I love this song, Jim. It’s perfect for us, for this day.” Bones pulled Jim closer as he whispered into his husband’s ear.  “I’ll never forget the way you look tonight, the way your eyes shined when you slipped my ring back on my finger and promised me forever.”

Jim was about to tell Bones what he would never forget about Bones on this special day when movement out of the corner of his eyes pulled his attention from his new husband. Jake and Joanna had taken the floor and were doing a crazy off-balance waltz alongside their fathers. Seamus twirled around nearby doing his best version of the happy dance.

“We’re dancing too, Daddies.” Joanna’s happy voice called out to them.

“Great job, sugarplums.” Bones called out, laughing as he noticed Atticus spinning his mother around the dance floor.  “Smooth moves, Atty.”

“A gentleman never forgets how to dance, Leo, my boy.” Atty tipped Bones a wink just before dipping Miss Ellie.

As Bones and Jim leaned in to kiss each other the song changed, Sam Cooke’s smooth Motown sound filled the room. Both kids ran to Jim and Bones as they started singing along.

**_Don't know much about history_** **** __  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about a science book,  
Don't know much about the French I took.  
But I do know that I love you,  
And I know that if you love me, too,  
What a wonderful world this would be.

“I want to dance with you, Daddy.” Jo jumped up and down holding her arms up for Bones who kissed Jim one last time before sweeping his little girl into his arms.

“Me too, me tooooo.” Jake leaped into his father’s arms.

“What do you think of the wedding, buddy?” Jim kissed into the gold of his son’s hair.

“Fun, except for all the kissing.” Jake made a face and gagging noises. Jake’s gags turned to giggles as Jim peppered his face with loud smacking kisses.

“I wanna dance with Daddy too.” Joanna called from Bones’ arms. She threw her arms wide toward Jim and Jake.

Bones laughed at his daughter. “Me too, honey, let’s go get him.” Joanna shrieked in laughter as Bones twirled her around as he ran for his husband.

Jim took off running when he saw Bones and Joanna headed their way. Both men dipping and twirling their dance partners as they slowly came back to the same spot on the dance floor. Joanna slipped one arm around Jim while Jake did the same with Bones.

“I like this song, Daddy, we should listen to it in the car instead of Sing-‘Long Songs.” Joanna leaned in to kiss Jim’s cheek.

“That’s a great idea, bunny-girl. If you like this song, I know some others you’ll really love too.”

Bones thanked his lucky stars. Joanna listened to her Sing-Along Songs constantly to the point of madness in the car. Bones would be happy to sing along to a Motown playlist. It would be fun to share music with his daughter that he enjoyed as well.  But for right now, Bones was content to dance the night away with his new husband and their kids.

 

“Up you come, Jim.” Bones giggled as he hauled Jim up and into his arms as they swayed in front of their suite door hours later.

“Now hold on a sec, Bonesy, why do you get to carry _me_ across the threshold. Instead of me carrying _you?”_

Bones had no idea and was frankly a bit too tipsy to try to reason it out. “’Cause I grabbed you first, Jimmy, that’s why.”

“You sure did, Bones.”  Jim licked a stripe up the side of Bones’ neck, humming his appreciation at the taste of his new husband’s skin.

“Dammit, Jim, open the damn door, you’re a heavy bastard. You can get back to lickin’ me once we’re inside.” Bones giggled when Jim huffed out his disappointment.

Jim reached forward for the door knob which unbalanced Bones, tipping him forward and smashing Jim into the door. Jim started to giggle through lips that were mashed against the door. He managed to pull back enough to turn and glare at Bones.

“Did I break your pretty face, darlin’?” Bones was laughing so hard his voice came out as a wheeze on the last word.

“Put me down, Bones or we’ll never make it inside.”

“Oh I’ll make it _inside,_ alright, Jimmy.” Bones drunkenly waggled his eyebrows at Jim, before more or less dropping his legs unceremoniously to the floor.

“Damn you’re cute when you’re tipsy, Bones.” Jim grinned as he patted his pockets for the keycard to the room.

“Lookin’ for this, Jimmy?” Bones waved the card in front of his face.

“Thanks Bones.” Jim reached out to take it from his husband’s legendary hand when Bones pulled it back out of his reach.

“Uh, uh, uh, Jimmy, not gonna make it that easy.” He slipped the card down the front of his pants and into his boxers. “You gotta _come_ get it.” Bones giggled at his clever play on words.

“Fuck me, how did I end up being the grown up here? Bones, we’re in the middle of the hall, anyone could see us.” Jim peered down the hall looking for any employees.

“Hotel’s empty but for us, and Miss Ellie and Atty are still dancing and eating cake with the kids downstairs. Live a little, Jim.” Bones winked or at least tried to, he ended up with both eyes closed and his lips puckered out for Jim to kiss.

Jim sighed. He never could resist Bones’ but this was the first time he’d ever wanted to play where there was a chance of being caught. Jim felt his tuxedo pants get a bit tighter as he leaned in to kiss Bones’ neck, not wanting to take on Bones’ duck lips. “So you want to play here in the hall, huh, Bones?” Jim’s hands went for Bones’ pants as he started to undo the fastening, rubbing his hand against the hard length of flesh he encountered.

“Fuck, Jim.” Bones gasped as he felt the heat of Jim’s hand through the material of his pants.

“Here in the hall, Bones? Never knew you were this kinky.” Jim nipped lightly at Bones’ neck as he took down the zipper and gently pushed his pants to the floor.

“God, Jim.” Bones sighed at the feel of Jim’s straight white teeth biting the tender flesh at the crook of his neck.

“Hmmm, I wonder where my clever husband hid the key to our room?” Jim hummed against the side of Bones’ neck, licking against the heated flesh one last time before he sunk to his knees. Jim could see the outline of the room card in Bones’ boxer briefs, but decided to take Bones’ advice to live a little and began to frisk his hands up Bones’ legs, dropping kisses along the way. Jim had to reach up and hold on to Bones’ hips as his knees threatened to buckle when Jim licked up the back of Bones’ left knee.

“Jim, maybe we should get inside the room to finish this?” Bones voice was nervous but tinged with a hint of something else.

“Oh no, Doctor Kirk-McCoy, I’m gonna finish what I started, right-” Jim licked up the length of Bones’ brief clad cock, “Here.”

“Jimjimjim.” Bones moaned as he sunk his hands into the sunshine of Jim’s hair. He moaned again, more loudly this time when Jim pulled down the briefs far enough to suck on the head of his cock.

“Gettin’ kind loud there, Bones. Do you want someone to catch me sucking my husband’s fat cock here in the hallway?” Jim winked up at him before going back to sucking Bones’ rigid length into his mouth. Jim almost choked on his treat when he saw Bones’ bite his bottom lip and slowly nod yes.

“Come on, Jim, suck my cock.” He canted his hips forward to push more of his length into Jim’s hot, wet mouth. “That’s it, Jim, take it all. Take all of my monster cock.” He pushed forward a bit more, moaning loudly at Jim’s tiny gag.

“Fuck, yeah, Jimmy, love it when you gag on my cock.” Bones began pumping himself into Jim’s mouth, giving him a bit more of his length with each thrust.

Jim loved it when Bones fucked his mouth, but never before had Bones’ been so mouthy about it. He could feel his own erection pushed up against the tightened material of his pants and tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position while trying to get a bit of friction against his aching dick.

“Uh-uh, Jim, no touching, that cock is mine, do you hear me?” Bones growled as Jim used more tongue against the underside of his cock. “Mine.” Bones yelled out into the empty hallway, feeling himself get that much harder at the sound of his own echo claiming Jim as his own.  “Gonna come, Jim, I’m gonna come and you’re not gonna swallow a drop, ya hear?”

Jim locked eyes with Bones and nodded. He knew what Bones was asking him to do and his cock jerked painfully against his pants at the thought of what was too come, literally and figuratively.

“God, Jim, fuck.” Bones panted. “Gonna come, gonna-” Bones yelled out Jim’s name as his cock jerked in Jim’s mouth. He held Jim’s head tighter as he continued to pump himself into Jim’s welcoming mouth. When he cock was spent he pulled it from Jim’s wet lips and sunk to his knees on the floor in front of his husband. He kissed Jim roughly, using his hands to urge Jim to open his mouth, to share his release between them.

“Love you so much, Bones.” Jim managed to gasp once they’d devoured Bones’ come and each other.

“Love you too, Jimmy. Now let’s get into our room so I can return the favor.

Jim laughed as Bones helped to haul him back to his feet, the keycard to their room clutched securely in one hand. “Sure you don’t want to return the favor here in the hall, Bones?”

“Hell no, Jim. Once was enough to last a lifetime.”

“How did I not know I was marrying an exhibitionist?” Jim laughed over his shoulder as he finally managed to open the door to their room.

 

Hours later, Jim and Bones lay sated in each other’s arms. Jim’s face was lying against Bones’ heart and Bones was carding his hands through Jim’s hair. “Best day of my life, Jim.” Bones whispered.

“Yeah? Just wait until tomorrow.” Jim smiled against Bones’ heart, vowing silently to himself to make each day with Bones better than the one before it.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDh4GC7n0ig>   
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNO72aCnVr0>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two links above are to the wedding songs Jim, Bones and the kids danced to. I was at the movies a few weeks ago to see the Princess in Horrible Bosses 2 and What A Wonderful World This Would Be was a song that played during one of the previews. I saw this picture in my head of our boys with a child in their arms and their free arm around each other. I knew in that moment THIS was my song. 
> 
> I had a bit more trouble with their first dance song. I knew I wanted to use Michael Buble, but wasn’t sure which song. I listed to The Way You Look Tonight and started to cry. Yes, I am an emotional girl, but listen to the words of that song. It’s Jim and Bones! Special thanks go to Corrie71 for suggesting Michael Buble for our boys. 
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for faithfully reading this story. Georgia On My Mind has been publishing every week since it began in April. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you love these characters as much as I do and more. I have a lot of amazing things planned for our favorite family in 2015. 
> 
> My New Year’s Resolutions are as follows:  
> Write more amazing McKirk, McPike and McChekov…yes you read that right!  
> Brainstorm plot Tribbles with Corrie71, KCgirl and GoWashTheLights!  
> Meet Karl Urban and lick him! Well, maybe only one of those…
> 
> What are your New Year’s Resolutions?  
> Happy New Year to you all!!


	40. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Jim Kirk, house-husband and father of three plus one enormous dog!

It was back to business as usual for Jim on the kids’ first day back to school after their winter break.  Juliet woke both of her sleeping fathers at just past 5am. Bones rolled over and groaned when he saw the red numbers of the alarm clock. “Would you get her, Jim? You don’t have to work today.”

Jim smiled at his grumpy husband. Bones was most definitely not a morning person, not even for his little June-bug. “Sure baby, try to get a few more hours sleep before you have to go to the hospital.”

Bones mumbled something that could have been “thank you” or “I love you.”Jim settled on it being a combination of the two.

“Good morning my little sweetheart.” Jim sang out as he walked into Juliet’s room, dropping a hand down to pat Seamus’ shaggy head as the giant dog stood guard at the baby’s crib. Seamus had taken to sleeping in the baby’s room, in front of the crib since she had come home from the hospital nearly six weeks ago. Jim and Bones had tripped over the dog more times than they could count as they ventured into their daughter’s room for her middle of the night feedings. Seamus was so insistent on sleeping with Juliet that Jim had finally thrown in the towel and moved his doggy bed into the baby’s room.  

“Are you ready for some yum-yums?” Jim had read every parenting book known to man and knew he shouldn’t use baby talk with his small daughter but he couldn’t help himself. Her morning bottles were always going to be “yum-yums.” He scooped the baby out of her crib and quickly changed her wet diaper and onesie.  Jim sang a modified version of _Sherry Baby_ to his daughter, changing “Sherry” to “Julie,” re-snapping her footie pajamas as Seamus watched, making sure Jim was doing it right.

Juliet’s cries had lessened now that her bottom was warm and dry. Jim scooped her up and snuggled her close against his heart. “That’s better isn’t it, little princess?” Jim kissed her soft head, “Let’s go get your yum-yums. You too, Seamus.” Juliet whimpered against Jim’s chest.

Twenty minutes later, his little miss had been fed, as had Seamus. He bucked the baby into her carrier harness and clipped Seamus to his leash. Jim loved these morning walks with his infant daughter and Seamus. He would tell them both funny stories about their neighbors and point out the different birds and animals they would see on their walks. Once Seamus was finished with his business, Jim scooped it and the trio headed home, he had just enough time to start a load of laundry before it would be time to wake Jake and Joanna.

 

“Time to wake up, bunny.” Jim blew a giant raspberry against his sleeping daughter’s neck and walked across the room to give Jake the same wake up call. Jake would always fall asleep in his own bed in his own room, but sometime in the night would migrate into Joanna’s room and into the spare twin bed.  “Breakfast in twenty minutes, monkeys.” Jim started making monkey noises on his way out the door. He grabbed Bones cup of coffee off the table in the hallway and swept into their bedroom to wake up his own Sleeping Beauty.

“Morning, Bones.” Jim whispered next to his husband’s ear. Juliet, still in her carrier, strapped to Jim, babbled happily to her sleeping father.

“What have we got here?” Bones answered sleepily, rolling over to see his infant daughter hovering over his face. Bones managed to free her from the harness to snuggle with him in bed for a few minutes before having to get his day started. Snuggling with Juliet was his second favorite way to start the day. The first involving Jim and that orange flavored lube Jim had given to him in his kinky Christmas stocking. Bones still blushed every time he thought about the things Jim had included in that stocking. He was thankful Jim had thought to give it to him later Christmas night after the wedding ceremony rather than on Christmas morning, it would have been a nightmare to explain to the kids and his mother what the string of rubber beads was for, or the riding crop or the fuzzy handcuffs.

While Bones cuddled with Juliet, Jim was back downstairs starting breakfast and packing healthy snacks for his family.  “Five minutes everyone.” Jim hollered up the stairs. Jim yelling was Seamus’ cue to jump into action. He hauled his shaggy ass upstairs to make sure everyone was up and getting dressed.

Jim was stuffing napkins into the kids lunches when he heard them stomping down the stairs. He imagined that’s what wild elephants sounded like when they stampeded. “Good morning, who’s hungry?”

Both kids growled in a perfect imitation of Bones. Jim tried to hold back a giggle and failed. Joanna’s eyebrow of doom shot straight up and Jake snarled his lip.

“Guys, come on, you’re going to kindergarten not off to join a chain gang.” Jim started laughing again at the look the kids exchanged.

“No one’s joining a chain gang.” Bones declared as he walked into the kitchen, holding Juliet facing away from him just in case she spit up. Bones had learned his lesson the hard way after Juliet threw up on his black suit jacket the morning of an important board meeting. Jim had cleaned Bones up the best he could before sending his then fiancé out into the world smelling like baby puke. “Good morning, handsome.” Bones bussed a kiss across Jim’s cheek as he handed him their daughter. “I left my coffee mug in the bathroom.” He said around a mouthful of toast. “I will see all you tonight.” Bones kissed each of the kids and Jim one last time for good measure.

“BYE!” The kids called after him.

 

“Is everyone buckled in? I didn’t hear your seatbelt click, Jo.”

“Okay, okay, I’m clicking.” Jo muttered as she reluctantly buckled her seatbelt. She had been making faces at her sister, trying to get her to smile.

“Click it or ticket.” Jake called out in a perfect imitation of the clever ad campaign to get more drivers to buckle up on the road.

“I don’t wanna go back to school, Daddy.” Jo whined when they pulled into the parking lot of the Greater Atlanta Montessori School a few minutes later.

“It will be fun, Jo. You’ll be able to tell everyone how you played in the snow for the first time up in Massachusetts.”

“But I wanna go home with you and Jules!” Joanna wailed as Jim got Juliet car carrier unhooked from the backseat of his new Honda Pilot. He and Bones had liked the first one they bought so much, they decided to trade Jim’s pickup truck in for another one. Bones’ was a dark grey, while Jim’s was navy blue.

“Come on, Jo. We need to go inside now, okay? I promise we’ll go out to lunch when I come to pick you up later if you’ve behaved well today.”

“Can we go to Friendlys?” Her mood brightened considerably at the thought of the ice cream sundaes with sugar cone hats she loved so much.

“Sure, BUT, only if I get a good report from Miss Sharna, deal?”

“Deal!” Joanna yelled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and flew out of the SUV.

 

Jim was in the laundry room folding his second load of the day when he heard Juliet stirring from her morning nap. He quickly finished folding the clothes and headed upstairs to the baby’s room. “Hi baby girl.” Jim said as he walked into the room. “Good boy, Seamus, keeping Jules safe while she slept.” He ran a hand over the dog’s wiry fur before moving to put the baby’s clean clothes away. “Be right back, Jules, gotta drop off clothes for your brother and sister, too.”

Jim sailed out of the room and quickly put away the clothes he washed for the kids before coming back to change his daughter. “Much better, huh?” He snuggled the baby into his arms as he sat with her in the large rocking chair he and Miss Ellie had picked out for Juliet’s room. He would have to call her later. Now that everyone was back to real life, he hadn’t seen Miss Ellie in the three days since they’d come back from their trip to Massachusetts. Jim picked up _If You Give A Mouse A Cookie_ and began to read to Juliet and Seamus.

 

“I’d like the chicken fingers and milk.” Joanna said over her menu. She hadn’t wanted to go to school this morning but was on her best behavior all morning, knowing Daddy Jim would keep her promise of taking them to Friendlys for lunch.

“Please.” Jim coaxed.

“Please.” Joanna said to the waitress with her prettiest smile.

“You bet’cha, cutie pie.” The waitress returned Joanna’s toothy smile. “And how about you, little man, what can I get you?”

“Daddy, she’s talking to you.” Jake giggled at his own joke.

“Little man is me?” Jim pointed to himself and crossed his eyes at Jake who nodded his head and laughed harder. “I’ll have the chicken fingers with barbeque sauce and a coke, please.”

“Sure and how about you, big guy?” The waitress poked her pen toward Jake who ducked and giggled.

“I’ll have the same as my sister.” Jake stuck his tongue out at his sister who made a piggy nose right back at him.

“Looks like you have your hands full today.” The waitress laughed as Juliet began to whimper and Jim began patting her down in search of her lost pacifier.

 

“Naps for everyone.” Jim called out as the family piled into the house after lunch.

“Even you, Daddy?” Jo asked as they climbed the stairs.

“No nap for me, bunny. I have to register for classes for the next term.”

“Who’s gonna watch J.J. while you’re in class?” Jake asked sleepily, yawning as he got into the spare bed in Joanna’s room.

“No one, buddy. All my classes will be online, so I don’t need to leave the house and can do my school work when your sister is sleeping.

“And you can still be a room mother at school?” Joanna perked up at the thought of Jim spending more time in class with her.

“Yup. I love being your room mother and wouldn’t want to miss that for anything. Sweet dreams okay?”

“Night, Daddy.” Joanna kissed him before snuggling up with her favorite stuffed dog.

 

Jim made quick work of registering for classes. He had thought about abandoning his degree altogether and concentrating on becoming a full time father and husband, but Bones had pointed out Mackie Brown offered online classes and Jim was keen to give them a try.

He bounced quietly downstairs and folded another load of laundry, while adding his fifth of the day to the washing machine. He left the basket of folded clothes in the laundry room, not wanting to disturb the kids by bringing it upstairs and got to work on dinner.

Bones had raved about his grilled pork chops several weeks ago and Jim was making that for dinner tonight to celebrate everyone’s first day back at work and school. He mixed herbs and garlic for the marinade and added the chops to a glass bowl and set the timer for the marinade. Next he peeled potatoes and carrots which he would roast in the oven. Lastly, he gathered fresh vegetables from the refrigerator to make a garden salad. He was slicing a red onion when he felt Seamus lean into his legs.

“It’s your dinner time already?” Jim laughed at his big shaggy dog who was rubbing his face up and down the leg of Jim’s jeans. “Let me wash my hands and I’ll feed you, okay?”

Seamus huffed and went to sit by his food bowl.

Jim was in the middle of scooping Seamus’ dry feed when he heard the baby starting to whimper on the baby monitor. He quickly added a bit of water to Seamus’ dinner and headed upstairs to see to his daughter.

Joanna was singing, _What A Wonderful World This Would Be_ to Juliet as she held her tiny hand through the bars. Joanna had danced with her brother and fathers to this song at their wedding and decided it was going to be her favorite song of all time.

“Hi, Jo, thanks for helping with your sister, where’s Jake?” He kissed her messy curls before picking the baby up from her crib.

“He’s in his room playin’ with Spidey.”

Jim smiled, Jake could play with his Spiderman toys all day. Yesterday Spiderman had been tasked with saving Flight Attendant Barbie from the evil clutches of a Captain America gone rogue. “Do you guys have any homework?”

“Yeeeees.” Joanna pouted.

“Let’s go get it done before dinner. JAKE? We’re doing homework, I want to see you downstairs at the table in five minutes.”

“But Spiderman and Thor are on the attack.” Jake whined.

“You know the rules, pal.” Jim ducked his head into Jake’s room a hungry Juliet in his arms.

“Homework, sucks.” Jake moaned.

“Language, Jake. We don’t say that word. Downstairs, now.” Jim headed toward the stairs.

“Don’t wanna, not gonna.” Jake stomped his feet.

“Jacob James Kirk-McCoy, time out.” Jim hollered up the stairs as he set Juliet into her bouncy seat.

“Joanna, television off, time to do homework.” Jim yelled as he set the baby’s bottle in a pan of water to warm up. The microwave timer began to beep as Juliet started to howl for her dinner.

Jake was yelling that he didn’t want to sit in no stinkin’ time out as he stomped down the stairs.

Jim heard the door alarm sound meaning that Bones was home or they were getting robbed. At this point Jim figured it must be Bones because any burglar with an ounce of wit would have fled long ago at the sound of two children howling and the scratchy vocals of Hannah Montana getting steadily louder from the living room.

“Joanna Elinor McCoy! Television off now and go sit in time out.”

Joanna was about to wail in protest when Jim cut her off.

“One more word and there’s no T.V. time tonight.” Jim slammed the oven door shut on the potatoes and carrots then jabbed at the timer buttons. He grabbed Juliet’s bottle out of the pan and tested it on his arm.

“Hi honey, I’m home.” Bones said quietly from the kitchen door.

Jim spun around to see his husband standing in the door looking tired and rumpled in his suit. “Hi Bones, how was your day?”

“Busy, I was in surgery for five hours and spent the rest of the day catching up on paperwork. How was your day?”

Jim looked around their busy kitchen. Dishes from this morning were still in the sink. Juliet was screaming to be fed. The dryer signaled its cycle was over. Their two grump kindergarteners were sulking on the stairs and Bones looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. “Just another day in paradise, Bones.”

“Let me feed June-bug and you can deal with our juvenile delinquents. Maybe a chain gang isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click It Or Ticket, is an ad campaign run here in Massachusetts urging drivers to buckle up or risk getting a ticket. I have no idea if this ad campaign runs in Georgia. 
> 
> Friendlys is a chain restaurant that got its start here in Massachusetts. I am not sure if it has locations beyond New England. It’s a cute family restaurant that is styled to look like a 1950’s diner, sort of like Steak and Shake, which I’ve also been to in Savannah. Friendlys serves a lot of kid friendly food like burgers and chicken fingers. I am also old enough to remember the days it catered to an older crowd and had fried liver and onions on the menu… YUCK!!! 
> 
> What did you all think of Jim’s day in the life? I love the line at the beginning when Bones asks Jim to get up with the baby because he doesn’t have to “work” today. I would beg to differ with Bones’ definition of “work” and hope you all do too! 
> 
> Next week we’re going on a field trip and you all will finally see the last part of my trip to Georgia back in June. I can’t believe it’s been SIX months since I was in Atlanta, Georgia!


	41. SHARKS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones chaperone a field trip to Georgia Aquarium.

“Daddies, it’s shark day, it’s SHARK day!” Jake yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down on their bed. “Wake up, wake up, its shark day.”

“Bones, are we having an earthquake?” Jim muttered half awake. He came full awake a moment later when Jake slipped on his arm and landed hard on Jim’s stomach. Jim cracked an eyeball open and tried to take a deep breath which was made harder by sixty pounds of happy kindergartener lying on his ribs. “Buddy, it’s the middle of the night, sharks are still sleepin’.” Jim shifted Jake to his side and yawned.

“Sharks sleep with their eyes open, did you know that, Daddy?”

Bones snorted, trying to hold back a giggle. He had been the one to impart that bit of shark trivia on Jake.

Jim groaned, it had felt like he’d only been asleep for a few minutes as it had been his turn to feed Juliet her two am bottle.  “Yeah, buddy, I knew that. Let’s get you back to bed, okay?”

Jake kissed Jim’s cheek and rolled over, “Daddy?” He whispered into Bones’ face.

“Hi Jakey.” Bones made a fishy face and gave Jake fishy kisses.

“I’m glad you’re coming on the field trip too.” Jake snuggled down to lie on Bones’ pillow, his small hands curled under his chin in a perfect imitation of Jim.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” And he wouldn’t. He’d loved visiting the Georgia Aquarium when he was Jake’s age and knew how much Jake and Joanna would love learning about all of the animals. “Can you go back to sleep like Daddy asked?” He reached up to ruffle a hand through Jake’s hair.

“Only if you snuggle me.” Jake bargained.

Bones pulled his little boy close and soon felt his breathing even out. He was about to slip back to sleep himself when Juliet’s outraged cries broke the silence.

“Bones it’s your turn.” Jim grumbled into his pillow.

“Got my arms full of Jake, she’s all yours, Jim.”

 

“I don’t wanna go see a buncha stupid whales.”

“They’re not whales, Jo, their whale sharks. They got their name ‘cause their big as whales. Sharks are fish, they breath under water. Whales are, are?” He looked to Bones for help.

“Mammals, buddy, just like us.” Bones smiled at his son, happy that he’d taken such a big interest in the animals they’d see today.

“Yeah, Jo, whales are mammals like you and me. And they’re super cool ‘cause they swim in their sleep.” Jake said cheerfully as he ate his cereal. “You’re prolly afraid of sharks ‘cause you’re a girl.”

“Am not, Jakey.” She yelled. She was scared, but she wasn’t going to admit that to her _brother._

“They have penguins too, bunny. You like penguins, like in that Madagascar movie.” Jim giggled as he kissed her messy curls.

“Why are you so grumpy, Joanna?” Bones asked as he clipped Seamus’ leash to his collar.

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black, Bones?”

“No Jim, it’s not.” Bones said, grinning as he smacked the back of Jim’s head.

“Ow, that hurt!” Jim rubbed the back of his head, still stinging from where Bones had hit him.

“Don’t be such an infant.” Bones giggled as he filled his travel mug with coffee.

The two men were talking and bickering so loudly they almost missed Joanna’s answer to the question. “Jules is coming with us.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. As if on cue, her baby sister started crying from her bouncy seat. Joanna growled in frustration just like her father as Bones moved to comfort his crying daughter.  “SEE!” Joanna wailed, throwing her arms out.

“Come here, bunny.” Jim pushed his chair back to make room for Joanna on his lap. “I know it’s hard to have a little sister. She takes up so much of our time because she’s little and can’t do anything for herself like you can.” Jim smiled at the way Jo crossed her arms and frowned harder.

“She gets all the attention because she’s a stupid baby.”

“Don’t call your sister stupid, Joanna.” He pulled her closer and rubbed her back. “She’s helpless without us, she can’t eat her own breakfast like you can or get dressed like you can. She can’t even use the toilet like you do. So she’s gonna need our help until she’s bigger.”

“I guess.” Jo said, quietly. She really liked her little sister most of the time, she just missed spending so much time with her daddies. Maybe she should tell them. “I just miss you, Daddy. We don’t do so much ‘cause you’re so busy with Jules.”

Jim cringed. Joanna was right. He hadn’t spent as much time with her or Jake for that matter lately. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Jo had a tea party or the last time he’d played Avengers with Jake. He was going to have to take a hard look at his schedule to see how he could work in more time with his older kids. “We’re all gonna have a great day, Joanna. I can’t wait to see all of the animals with you and when we get home tonight, we’ll do something special together. I promise.” Jim made fish lips and gave her fishy kisses.

Jo giggled and gave her daddy fishy kisses back. It had been a good idea to tell him why she was upset. “Do sharks _really_ swim in their sleep, Daddy?”

 

“And finally with Mr. Jim and Mr. Leo we have Jake, Joanna, Connor and Missy.” Miss Sharna called out over the din of excited kids and already tired chaperones.

“You forgot J.J.” Jake yelled out to his teacher.

“You’re right, Jake, and J.J. too. Let’s remember to use our indoor voice and raise our hand next time, okay?”

“Okay, Miss Sharna.” Jake moped, knowing he was right for sticking up for his sister. It’s what big brothers did.

 

“Eighty-nine bottles of pop on the wall…”

Jim giggled at the stricken look on Bones’ face when it became obvious the kids weren’t going to stop until they got to the last bottle of pop. He dug around through his knapsack until his fingers found the Advil. He shook three liquid-gels into the palm of his hand before offering them to Bones along with a bottle of water before gleefully joining in on the eighty-seventh bottle of pop.

 

“Okay, Connor, Missy, Jake, Jo, huddle up.” Jim called. The kids quickly gathered around him. Bones stood nearby getting Juliet settled into her stroller.  We’re all going to stick together, use the buddy system, okay? Everyone pick a buddy.”

“Connor!” Jake yelled out and the two boys gave excited high fives.

“I wanna be your buddy, Miss Jim.” Missy said quietly.

Jim smiled brightly at the shy girl. She had a tendency of sticking close to Jim on his days as room mother. He didn’t want to know the reason behind this, what was going on at home that made this tiny, sweet child stick to him like a starfish to a rock. “Why don’t you be Joanna’s buddy? Jo’s a great buddy, aren’t you, bunny?”

Jo nodded, her messy curls bouncing around her face. “I’m the bestest buddy ever. You can hold my hand if you want.” Jo offered her hand and Missy giggled as she took it.

 

“Everyone say fishsticks.” Jim said, as the photographer prepared to take their group picture in front of the green screen at the Aquarium’s entrance.

“FISHSTICKS!” They all yelled as the flash went off.

 

“Okay everyone.” Bones called to the kids. “What do we all want to see first?” He winked at Jim knowing exactly what the boys were going to say.

“SHARKS!” Jake and Connor yelled together.

Jim laughed at their enthusiasm. “Girls, what do you think?” Jim asked them, making fishy lips at them both.

Joanna giggled. “I guess the sharks. Right, Miss Missy?” Both girls laughed at Joanna’s joke.

Jim and Bones herded their small group to the entrance of the whale shark exhibit. Everyone’s head tipped up to stare at the twenty foot model of the shark suspended from the ceiling.

“Are they really that big, Miss Jim?” Missy asked

Jim stooped low, shaking his head no. “They’re bigger.” He laughed when Missy’s eyes went wide.

“Do they eat people?”

“No silly, they eat plankton.” Jake crowed, nodding his head at the look of disbelief on Missy’s face.

“I’m glad I’m not plankton.” Missy whispered.

 

“Okay everyone, watch your step when you get on the people mover.” Bones called out to everyone as he maneuvered Juliet’ stroller. The people mover wound its way underneath the enormous six million gallon tank that housed the Georgia Aquarium’s four whale sharks and enormous manta rays.

Jim was shooting pictures of the kids’ reactions as the giant fish swam over their heads.

“Daddy, daddy, look, there’s one!” Jake yelled.

Bones scooped Jake into his arms and watched the sharks together. Bones had been the one to watch nature documentaries with Jake all about the whale sharks and other ocean life. It was an amazing feeling to share this moment with his little boy. He looked over at Jim who was aiming the camera at him and Jake. Bones’ and Jake’s smiles were brilliant when Jim snapped the picture.

“What do you girls think?” Jim asked stopping low, making sure one hand stayed on the baby’s stroller.

“They’re kinda neat but still big and scary, but don’t tell Jakey, I was afraid, Daddy.” She giggled as Jim smacked a big kiss against her forehead.

“How about you, Missy, what do you think?”

The little girl stood with her head tilted back as far as it would go and moved to look at Jim with wonder in her eyes. “They’re awesome, Miss Jim. Look at the way they dance through the water.” She executed a little pirouette and launched herself into Jim’s arms. “Thank you, thank you for bringing us here.”

 

“Who can tell me what whale sharks eat?” The tour guide asked the group of amassed school kids who were all sitting on the steps of the auditorium at the top of the shark tank.

“ME, me, oh, oh, me.” Jake held his hand up as high as it would go, flapping in his excitement to answer the question.

“You, the little boy in the awesome Spiderman shirt.” The guide pointed to Jake.

Jake beamed at the biologist. “Plankton.” He said proudly.

“You bet, Spidey, great job. Now, who knows what plankton is?” She moved on taking answers from other students.

Jake’s million watt smile was aimed at Bones as they high-fived.

“Is it still warm enough, Jim?” Bones watched as Jim poured Juliet’s formula from a thermos and into her small bottle.

“Yeah, it’s good.” Jim had worried how he would be able to warm a bottle for the baby in the middle of the aquarium. A thermos seemed like a good solution to the problem. They decided if worse came to worse, they could ask a member of the food court staff to help them, but this idea was working for now as Juliet greedily drank her lunch.

“Daddy, come see.” Jo called from the front of the glass wall. The rest of the school group had filed out of the tank room leaving Jim and Bones’ group alone.

“Show me, princess.” Bones scooped her up into his arms and she pointed to something further back in the tank.

Jim managed to get his phone out of his back pocket to snap pictures of Jo and Bones together. His gaze moved to Jake and Connor who stood with their noses mashed into the glass wanting to be as close to the fish as they could get. Missy stood at Bones’ side and quickly jumped back as one of the other sharks in the tank swam past, its sharp teeth on display.

“I don’t think _he_ eats plankton.” She said nervously.

Jim loved the way the shy little girl was coming out of her shell. He pulled the empty bottle away from the nearly sleeping Juliet and held her up to gently rub her back. “Good job, sweetheart, you drank it all.” Jim kissed against her dark, still downy hair. His girl was going to be a brunette unless he missed his guess. “You wanna see the sharks, too, Jules?” Jim walked the baby to front of the glass to show his daughter the wonders of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is usually the case, James Tiberius Blabbermouth has taken the wheel. I had planned to get the trip to the Georgia Aquarium into one chapter, but Jim had other plans. You will see the rest of the field trip next week.
> 
> It’s so odd to be writing this chapter in January when I visited the aquarium myself waaaaay back in June of 2014. I will never forget what it was like to see those enormous sharks swimming past me and over my head.
> 
> Missy calling Jim, “Miss Jim,” comes from my five year old niece. It’s indoctrinated into the kids at kindergarten to call their teachers, Miss This or Miss That, so much so that my niece started calling me Miss Aunite and my father Miss Nonno, the Italian word for grandfather. I knew the kids would call our sweet room mother Miss Jim too! 
> 
> I need to send out a special thank you to a dear friend for letting her little man become part of this story. I knew he’d be the perfect friend for Jake!
> 
> I especially like the scene between Jim and Joanna where she talks about being jealous of her little sister. We’re going to see more of this theme play out in the weeks to come. As resilient as kids are, Jake and Joanna have been through a lot in only a few short months.
> 
> More fish fun to come next week!


	42. Penguins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the field trip to Georgia Aquarium.

Bones felt his stomach rumble and knew the kids must be getting hungry too. “Anyone getting hungry?” Bones burst out laughing when four kids and one giant infant shouted, “ME!” They wound their way back through the shark exhibit, Jake and Connor getting one last look as the whale sharks swam over their heads.

Jim found a table in the crowded food court and got all of the kids settled. Juliet was mercifully sleeping, though how that was possible in a giant room full of screaming kids he would never know.  She never stirred as Jim quickly changed her diaper. “What’s everyone gonna have?” He asked as he washed his hands with anti-bacterial hand soap.

“Chicken fingers, hot dog, pizza, fries.” The kids shouted out.

Bones rolled his eyes hard enough to give himself a concussion those weren’t exactly the most nutritious food choices, although he supposed the aquarium didn’t specialize in well balanced meals. “What do you say we all have the same thing? How about chicken fingers, fries and milk?”

“Chocolate milk?” Jake asked.

“Sure thing buddy.” Jim agreed.

“You stay with the kids and I’ll get the lunch.” Bones started off for the food court.

“Wait Miss Bones.” Connor called out. “You forgetted our money.” He held up a twenty dollar bill.

“Mine too, mine too.” Missy held out her money to him as well.

“Save it for the gift shop.” Jim told them and Bones felt like a hero when both kids hugged him and jumped for joy.

He’d been right about there not being many nutritious choices for lunch. There was pizza, burgers and hot dogs under one set of heat lamps and chicken fingers and fries under another. There was some prepackaged salad but it looked wilted and old. He grabbed six orders of chicken fingers and fries and headed for the drink island where he grabbed four chocolate milks and cokes for himself and Jim. They were going to need all the energy they could get to keep up with four active kindergarteners.  He took his place in the queue, waiting to be rung up.

“That will be $125.89, please.” The pimply check-out clerk said to Bones as he totaled up six lunches and drinks.

“One hundred twenty-five dollars for chicken fingers and French fries? Were these chickens that laid golden eggs?” Bones felt his right eye start to tick.

“Obviously a kiddie food court virgin.” Bones overheard the mother behind him say to her friend.

He turned to give the snotty mothers his dirtiest look when he recognized them as room mothers from the kids’ school. He plastered a smile on his face and handed over his credit card.

“Thank you and enjoy your day at Georgia Aquarium.”

“Damn pirate.” Bones muttered. He and Jim had agreed lunch would be on them today. He had to admit how cute Connor and Missy were when they tried to hand over their money. They were sweet kids and he was happy to do all he could to make their day better, even if it meant spending Jake and Joanna’s college fund on lunch. He grabbed napkins and straws and headed back to find Jim and the kids.

 

“What does everyone want to do next?” Bones asked, still grumpy that his chicken fingers had been luke warm and his fries wilted. The kids hadn’t cared. They’d all gobbled their lunches up like sharks at a feeding frenzy.

“SHARKS!” Jake and Connor both yelled.

Jim watched as Missy leaned over to whisper into Joanna’s ear.  Joanna said something back and then nodded. “Penguins.” Jo yelled.

“What was that girls? I don’t think I heard you.” Jim cupped a hand to his ear.

“PENGUINS!” Missy and Joanna yelled, before high-fiving each other.

Jim was laughing too hard to respond, he just nodded his head and elbowed Bones. It was great to see Missy coming out of her shell. He would have to arrange for the girls to have a sleepover one night soon.  “Why don’t we all go to the bathroom and then we’ll go see the penguins.

Jim took off with the girls while Bones moved off with the boys. He didn’t see Jim waiting for him when the boys were finished and used the free time to pick up and pay for the pictures they’d taken at the entrance to the Aquarium. He made sure the pictures were printed with the whale shark tank as the background, knowing how much everyone would enjoy the memory of those giant fish.

 

The first exhibit they came too on their way to meet the penguins was a touch tank with sea anemones and star fish. It was a shallow tank situated lower to the ground to allow the kids to see inside.

“Miss Jim, Miss JIM!” Missy called out. “It’s anem-enemies, just like on Nemo.”

“Wow.” Jim knelt beside her. “Do you want to touch one?” After her emphatic nod, he scooped her up and held her over the tank. He looked down the line at Bones who was holding Jake over the tank as well. He loved seeing Bones like this, not a care in the world, his hair a mess, holding one of their babies in his arms. He turned his attention back to Missy who was tentatively reaching out to the anemone.

“It’s so soft.” She whispered as she touched it with two fingers just like the guide had instructed. “Thank you, anem-enemie.”

Once all of the kids had a chance to touch a starfish and an anemone they moved on to the glass walled tank that held the beluga whales.

“What do you think guys?” Bones asked as they watched the big mammals glide through the water.

“They’re okay,” Connor said. “But not as exciting as the sharks.”

“I love them, Connor.” Missy said, “They’re like underwater ballerinas.” She twirled away from the boys, Joanna joining in. Soon boy both were throwing their arms over their heads and spinning around too. They dipped and twirled and laughed together.

“I think ballet lessons might be in our future, Bones.” Jim grabbed his iPhone and started taking pictures of the kids dancing with the whales. He barked out surprised laughter when Bones twirled into frame, pirouetting with his daughter.

The penguins were at the end of the exhibit surrounded by glass. There were several different kinds, some swam in the tank while others sat napping on rocks. Joanna and Missy ran up to the tank and the penguins followed them. They ran back to the other end and the penguins were still swimming after them. Jim shot more pictures as the girls laughed together in front of the tank.

“Bones, why don’t you take the kids under the tank to the penguin bubbles?” The bubbles were domes of glass that allowed guest to pop up in the middle of the tank to get a literal birds-eye view of life among the penguins.

“Jim, I’d have to crawl under the tank on my hands and knees to get there, why don’t you go.” Bones wasn’t the biggest fan of tight spaces.

“I’ll stay with Jules. Joanna’s been wanting to spend time with you without her sister.” It had broken his heart earlier this morning when Joanna confessed that she’d missed spending as much time with him and Bones as she had done before Juliet came into their family.

“Right.” He leaned it to kiss Jim’s lips, not able to believe it had been hours since the last time he’d done that. “Come one kids, let’s do the penguin bubbles.”  He would take shallow breaths and stay calm. He could do this, no, he _would_ do this.

Moments later Jake and Connor’s heads popped up in one bubble and Bones and the girls popped up in the other. Jim was snapping pictures with his phone, loving the look of wonder on Missy and Joanna’s faces as they watched the penguins play around them.  He waved at Bones who sent a salute back his way until his attention was pulled away by something one of the boys was yelling from under the tank.

“Well girls, what did you think?” Jim asked moments later when they all emerged from under the penguin exhibit. Bones looked a little worse for wear, but was smiling.

“They’re wonderful, Miss Jim. Can we take one home with us?” Missy said excitedly.

Jim laughed. “I think they have some in the gift shop, honey, they don’t eat as much and don’t smell as bad.”

 

“We have time for one last thing before we go to the gift shop.” Bones said, gathering the kids around him. “Who wants to touch a shark?”

“Me, Me, Me.” The kids shouted, jumping up and down.

He led the kids down to the big touch tank near the entrance to the cold water exhibit. Everyone oohed and ahhhed over the small sharks and sting rays in the tank. They all reached their hands in the tank to touch the fish as they swam by.

“I touched a shark, Daddy.” Jake yelled out. “You come touch one too. We both gotta touch him.” Jake smiled big as Jim knelt down beside him.

Jim made sure Bones was watching the baby as dipped his arm into the tank. His eyes were as big as Jake’s when his fingers brushed over the back of the small shark. “Hey Bones, I touched a shark.” Jim called out, noticing Bones had been filming him the whole time. He was so happy Bones had arranged to have the day off to come on this trip with their family. They’d have to arrange another day to come to the aquarium when they could spend the whole day. They needed to get on the bus in half an hour and they hadn’t been able to see the dolphin show or several of the other exhibits.

 

The gift shop was organized chaos, with Bones taking the boys to shop and Jim taking the girls. Jake and Connor took off for the shark toys while Jim and the girls went to look at the penguin toys. Joanna and Missy wanted one of everything they saw.

“I like the penguin stuffies, Miss Jim.” Missy was pointing to the stuffed penguins.

Jim grabbed two off the shelf and looked at the price tags. His eyeballs nearly popped out of his head when he saw they each cost $25. He laughed to himself, remembering the way Bones had called the cashier in the food court a pirate for such high prices. He was going to have an aneurism when he saw the cost of the stuffies.

“Do I have enough money for a penguin stuffie, Miss Jim?” She looked up him hopefully, her eyes soon wandering back to the stuffed penguin Jim was holding.

He knew the little girl only had twenty dollars with her, but wasn’t about to disappoint her. “You sure do, sweetheart.” He added the two penguins to his shopping basket. “What should we get for your sister, Jo?”

“I think Jules liked the penguins too, Daddy. Let’s get her a baby penguin.”

“Great idea, bunny. Why don’t you pick one out for her?”

Joanna grabbed one and put it in Jim’s basket and danced off to look at the penguin jewelry.

They spent the rest of their time wandering around the store looking at other stuffies, picture frames and sports bottles. The girls each loved the penguin shaped water bottles and Jim threw two of those into the basket, along with penguin stickers and change purses. The last thing he grabbed were two glass penguin necklaces. Their basket was practically overflowing.

“What in the name of Scarlet O’Hara is all that stuff, Jim?” Bones eyeballs were at the point of bouncing out of their sockets.

Jim looked into the basket Bones was holding and saw two small rubber whale sharks. “Are those what the boys really wanted, Bones?”

No, they weren’t what the boys wanted, but it didn’t seem fair to get Jake the whale shark lego kit and not get one for Connor too, since his allowance didn’t cover the cost. Bones shook his head and moved back through the store. He joined them in line a few moments later, his basket loaded with legos and whale shark stuffies. It had been such an amazing day with his family on this field trip, nothing was going to spoil this day, not even a thousand dollar Visa bill for chicken fingers and stuffies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of my trip to Georgia Aquarium back in June. I had to crouch and waddle under the penguin aquarium to get into one of the penguin bubbles. It was amazing. The penguins go about their lives and don’t even notice you staring at them. 
> 
> Of course the pronunciation of “anem-enemies” is from finding Nemo when he’s trying to tell Mr. Ray where he lives. 
> 
> I am not exaggerating the cost of the chicken fingers at the food court. It was the lovely Corrie71 who told me about being a kiddie food court expert. 
> 
> My favorite part of this chapter is when the girls are dancing with the beluga whales.
> 
> For anyone who is interested, ABC airs Jeff Corwin's show for kids on Saturday mornings and one episode they show all the time is from the Georgia Aquarium. He takes his daughters so see and feed the sharks. It's a great show!


	43. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones gets a letter from an unexpected source.
> 
> Your getting this early thanks to the lovely henrietta and just in case I lose power in the blizzard!! Nine hits away from 10K!!! I love you all so much!!

The letter came on the first Tuesday of the New Year. Bones hated going through his mail. Most of it consisted of invitations to speak at different emergency medicine conferences around the country, which he no longer had any interest in attending now that he had Jim and the kids waiting at home for him. The rest of the correspondence was usually from charities, seeking money for this or that and Bones hated turning anyone away, but the realistic side of him knew most of these letters were scams.

Bones was sitting at his desk, sipping his second cup of coffee, flipping through the stack of letters when the return address of one letter caught his eye: W. Kirk, Riveside, IA 52327. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tore open the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of notebook paper.

                _Dear Doctor McCoy,_  
  
                                _I supposed, “Hello Son,” was the wrong way to start this letter, which is_  
 _why I went for a more formal greeting. My name is Winona Kirk and I’m_  
 _Jim’s mother. I don’t know how much Jim has told you about our_  
 _relationship, but we’ve been estranged for several years now. I was used_  
 _to hearing news of my son at the supermarket, those damned clerks love_  
 _throwing it in my face whenever Jim gets into trouble. So you can imagine_  
 _my surprise the other day when the checkout clerk congratulated me on Jim’s_  
 _marriage and told me what beautiful grandbabies I have.  I didn’t want to show_  
 _that old biddy I had no idea what she was talking about, so I nodded and_  
 _played along. I was able to see Jim’s Facebook page at a friend’s house, as he_  
 _blocked me from his page long ago. I cried tears of joy when I saw how happy_  
 _the two of you are together then cried bitter tears that I do not know your_  
 _three beautiful children. I know I don’t deserve to ask, but I’m going to anyway._  
 _Do you think it is possible Jim would want to have any contact with me? I know_  
 _I was a horrible mother to Jim. I let my grief over the loss of his father blind me_  
 _to what was really important and my son paid the price for my selfishness.  I am_  
 _including my phone number at the bottom of this letter in case Jim would like to_  
 _reach out to me. If he doesn’t, please take care of him and love him forever._

_Sincerely,  
                                Winona Kirk_

“Jesus Christ in jack boots.” Bones sighed and stuffed the letter back into its envelope. He knew he was in over his head and needed some real advice on how to handle the letter and Jim’s possible reaction to it. He picked up his phone and dialed Miss Ellie.

 

“JIM? Kids? I’m home.” Bones called as he stepped through the front door.

“SHHHH!” Four loud whispers came from the living room, followed by three small and one large voice singing the opening verse to _Let It Go._ Bones stepped into the living room to watch his family plus one special guest sing together.  Once the sing along was over he got hugs from Jake, Joanna and Missy who was sleeping over.

“We called out for pizza, hope that’s okay, Bones?” Jim leaned in to kiss his husband hello and was surprised when Bones turned at the last second and his kiss landed on Bones’ cheek.

“Sure, Jim. I’m gonna go change before we eat.”

Jim stood watching his husband dash up the stairs at top speed, wondering what in hell was going on. He was about to run up the stairs after him when Juliet started to whimper for her bottle.

 

Pizza night was a big success. The kids laughed and took turns telling Bones about their days at Kindergarten and their adventure to the grocery store. Everyone told funny stories about their day with the exception of Bones.

Jim ran through a list of things that could have gone wrong at the hospital such as losing a patient or getting the emergency department’s funding cut, but none of the things Jim came up with explained Bones’ cold behavior toward him. He’d have to bide his time and wait until the kids were tucked in bed to find out what was wrong.

 

“Daddy, why are we moving my bed into Jo-Jo’s room.” Jake asked as Jim dragged his twin mattress down the hall and into Joanna’s room.

“Well buddy, with Missy spending the night, you won’t be able to sleep in the other twin bed, so I’m bringing your bed in here so you all can have a slumber party together, okay?”

“That’s a great idea Daddy, I need to be here in case Missy gets scared.” Jake hopped into Jim’s arms and Jim held on tight. He and Bones were raising quite a little man.

 

“Kids are asleep.” Jim announced as he breezed into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. “Let’s get it on, Bones.” Jim waggled his eyebrows at his husband who sat propped up in their bed reading a magazine.

“Not really in the mood tonight, Jim.” Bones went back to reading his medical journal, his heart pinching in his chest at the disappointed look on Jim’s face.

“Now I know something is wrong when you’re turning down sex.” Jim climbed up onto the bed and plucked the magazine out of his husband’s hand. “Spill it Bones, what’s wrong?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Jim about the letter. It was sitting in his locked briefcase in his office downstairs, all he would have to do is run down and get it, then this would all be out in the open, but he couldn’t do it. He was having lunch with Miss Ellie tomorrow and she’d know what to do, she always did. “I’m fine, Jim. Just tired.” He reached for the magazine Jim had taken from him and opened it back up as Jim slid off their bed and walked around to his side. It was the first night in their relationship that they fell asleep without holding or touching each other in some way.

 

“Let me see the letter, Leonard.” Miss Ellie held out her hand, not wanting to waste any time.

“Hello, _Mom_ , nice to see you too.” Bones grumped as he took a seat next to his mother.

“Jesus Christ in gym shorts, Leonard, what in hell were you thinking not showing this letter to Jim?” Miss Ellie turned from him to read it a second time. “Not only did you keep this from him, which he has every right to see, you lied to him about it and let it come between you in bed.” Miss Ellie looked up from the letter to see the wrecked look on her son’s face.

“He looked so lost last night.” Bones had barely slept at all. He spent the night staring at the back of Jim’s head and the giant gulf of empty bed between them. He thought keeping the letter from Jim had been for his own good, to save him the pain of having to remember what had gone wrong in his relationship with his mother, but this, not touching and not loving each other was worse, much worse.

“His husband’s never kept anything from him before, Leonard.” Miss Ellie took a deep breath and softened her tone. “Your imagination running away from you is always ten times worse than the actual situation.” She patted the top of his hand.

Bones’ face crumpled when his mind ran through all of the scenarios Jim could have considered, chief among them that Bones was cheating or that Juliet’s birth mother had contacted the hospital.

“Now that you understand what your Jim is going through, let’s figure out how to fix this.”

“I need to show him the letter and beg for his forgiveness.” Bones clutched her hand harder in his.

“She’s his mama, Leo, even if she wasn’t any good to him. She’s his mama and your children, like it or not are her grandbabies too.”

 

“Surprise! Where are my grandbabies?” Miss Ellie shouted as she and Bones walked through the door.

Jake and Joanna ran to her with hugs and kisses.

“Now I hear there’s a special guest grandbaby here too, where’s Missy?”

“She’s hiding, Miss Ellie. She’s ‘fraid of strangers.” Jake whispered loud enough to be heard down the block.

“Oh, well, I’ll just sit in the living room and tell Missy funny stories about the two of you until we’re not strangers anymore.” Miss Ellie’s heart had broken over the stores Leo had told her at lunch about Missy and couldn’t wait to get back to the house to wrap her arms around their tiny guest, but that would have to wait. “Hello, Jim.” She called into the kitchen.

“Hi, Mom.” Jim greeted her with a warm hug.

When he pulled back, it was easy to see Jim had had the same kind of sleepless night Leonard had experienced.  “Never forget how much I love you. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” She hugged him tight and went back to the living room, saying a small prayer that they would be able to work things out between them.

“Come with me.” Bones said from the kitchen door. “We need to talk, Jim.”

It has been an awful night and a worse morning for Jim. Bones had gotten up in the night with the baby, but every time he returned to their bed, he had stayed on his own side. By two am, Jim had been convinced Bones was cheating on him.  By four am, he was sure Juliet’s mother wanted her back. By six am, Jim was sure it was both. As much as he dreaded this talk with his husband, he knew he needed to hear what Bones was going to tell him.

Bones ushered him in to his office and shut then locked the door. He hauled his briefcase onto his desk and unlatched it to pull out Winona’s letter. He sat on the edge of his desk and took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, Jimmy. I made a big mistake yesterday and I hope that you can forgive me.”

Jim felt hot tears scald down his face, this was it. His husband was going to tell him that their marriage was over.

“Oh Jim.” Bones knelt in front of him and held his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry I kept this letter from you. It came yesterday and I didn’t know what to do with it, so I called Miss Ellie and she told me to show it to you, but I couldn’t and I’m sorry.”

It took Jim a few seconds to understand that Bones wasn’t confessing to cheating or asking for a divorce, but going on and on about some letter. “Letter, what letter, Bones?” He batted at the tears on his face and tried to pull himself back together.

Bones held out the envelope. “It’s from your mother.”

“ _My_ mother? That’s not possible. My mother hasn’t been in touch with me in almost ten years.” Jim reached out and took the letter from Bones’ hand, instantly recognizing the block printing as his mother’s. He scanned through it quickly and then took the time to read it the whole way through the second time. Jim looked from the letter to his husband’s face. Bones looked as scared now as he had felt all last night. “This is what was wrong last night, Bones?” Jim’s voice was calm, but cold. “This letter is the reason my _husband_ couldn’t look me in the eye or hug me or make love with me?”

Bones pushed back to his feet and stepped away, giving Jim some space to breathe. He hadn’t heard that icy tone in Jim’s voice often but when he did it brought back awful memories of Jocelyn and how that tone of voice became part of his every waking moment.

“I thought you had cheated on me, or that Juliet’s mother wanted her back or that there was some kind of problem with the court date next week to adopt _our_ children.” Jim stood and walked to the door. “You lied to me. How can I ever trust you again?” Jim slipped quietly out the door, leaving Bones staring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWWWIE! Well, that was no fun! It’s no secret that I am not Winona Kirk’s biggest fan. I don’t like the idea that a mother can put her own selfish needs so far ahead of her children they grow up without her in the SAME house. Time has a way of healing old wounds and grandchildren are the great equalizer, so it’s understandable why she would choose this time to reach out to her son in law. I have to imagine the fact that she reached out to Bones instead of Jim will be a bit of a sticking point as well, we’ll have to see.
> 
> As for Jim and Bones… relationships are hard things to navigate. Bones thought he was doing the right thing by keeping the letter from Jim, but Jim disagrees. I know what those nights are like, staring at the wall waiting for your person to pull you into their arms. The timing of this for our boys couldn’t be worse what with the home inspection and adoption hearing scheduled for next week. Just as Jim’s family is finally coming together, this fight could blow them all apart.
> 
> On a lighter and darker note, it’s nice to see Missy is here for a slumber party with Joanna and the thought of Jake being there in the night to protect her is the sweetest thing. I cannot imagine anyone being scared of Miss Ellie for long!


	44. Make-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones talk thing out.

“…And then there was the day Jake decided to have a mud bath with his piglet named Bacon.” Miss Ellie laughed at the memory.

A tiny giggle sounded from behind the couch. “The piggy’s name is Bacon?” Missy asked, poking herself around the corner. Maybe the stranger wasn’t so bad if Jake and Jo loved her so much and she gives piggies funny names.

“Show the pictures of us, Miss Ellie, show the pictures.” Jake urged, jumping up and down.

 

Jim heard the kids laughing with Miss Ellie in the living room. Jake and Joanna were taking turns telling Missy about the time they jumped into the pigpen with Bacon and had mud bath together. It did his heart good to hear Missy laughing and enjoying herself. He ducked into the living room. “I need to run out for a little while, anyone need anything?”

“Candy!” The kids yelled together.

“There is something I need, Jim.” Miss Ellie handed her phone to the kids with a warning to be careful as they continued to look at the pictures, before following Jim back into the kitchen and pulling him into her arms. “I know you’re upset Jim and you have every right to be-”

“Don’t defend him, Miss Ellie-” Jim started before he was hushed.

“You know me better than that, Jim. I’m not defending my idiot son. What I am telling you is not to let this go on too long. You’re both hurting and you need to find a way to come back to each other in a way that makes you stronger, not weaker, okay?”

Jim nodded and grabbed his keys on his way out the door.

 

Bones was standing at his office window when he saw Jim leave the house. Their home inspection for Juliet’s adoption was two days away, the hearing itself was in five days and his husband had just left him. He rested his head in his hands and let his tears fall.

“He didn’t leave you, Leo.” Miss Ellie said from the door. “He just needed a little fresh air and the chance to clear his head. He’ll be back soon.”

“I broke his trust in me, Mom.” Leo said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“No, you just bent it a bit. His life has changed so much in the last year, finding out he had a four year old son, moving to Georgia, buying a house, going back to school, meeting you and Jo, moving in here, getting engaged, becoming a father for the second time and getting married. It’s a lot to take on for one person, while your life by comparison has changed very little. Maybe adding his mother into the equation is just too much for him right now.”

Bones nodded, when laid out in front of him, Jim had been through a lot in the last year. “I was just trying to protect him. He hasn’t told me a lot about his mother, but she was never there for him and I figured she was coming around now because of the kids and not because she missed him and I-I was wrong, I should have left it up to him to decide.”

“That’s my boy, Leo. You’ll tell Jim that when he comes home to you and his family and you’ll do whatever it takes to earn his trust back.” She hugged her son tight.

 

Jim couldn’t decide between the Star Wars Lego Imperial Star Destroyer or the AT-AT, so he added them both to his cart along with _Frozen_ Barbie dolls and tu-tus for the older girls and some soft toys for the baby. He wasn’t sure how he had ended up at the toy store while his marriage was in the toilet, but here he was, spending the kids’ college funds on toys only a few weeks after Christmas.

The main question on his mind, now that he had a chance to calm down and see things a bit more clearly, was why Bones thought he had to hide the letter from him in the first place? He sighed, knowing there was only one person who could answer that question and Jim had completely broken his heart by telling him their trust was broken. It wasn’t, not by a long shot, but Bones didn’t know that. Miss Ellie was right, he needed to get back home and talk this out with his husband. Jim pushed the cart toward the checkout and made a mental list of the things he needed to tell his husband.

 

Jim could hear everyone playing a game together at the kitchen table. His heart clenched in his chest when he heard Bones laugh.  “Hi everyone.” He called out when he walked into the kitchen with his shopping bags.

“You went to the toy store?” Jake yelled, hopping off his chair to hug his father.

“I sure did, buddy and there are toys in here for everyone.

 “Why are there two Elsas and two Annas?” Jo asked, holding up the boxes.

“Because the other two are for Missy.” Jim loved the way the little girl smiled at him and ran to hug his leg.

“Thank you, Miss Jim.” She said as she hugged him.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”  He ran a hand through her messy hair and looked up at Bones who was watching him. “Can we talk for a bit?” He asked over the sounds of the kids tearing into their toys.

Bones nodded. “Mom, can you watch them all?”

“Go you two, take as long as you need. I’ve never built an Imperial Star Destroyer before and it looks like it’s a big project.”

Jim led Bones up to their room and shut then locked the door behind them.

“I’m so sorry, Jim. I shouldn’t have kept the letter from you.” Bones began before Jim had a chance to speak first.

“Why did you keep it from me?” That question had been the one burning a hole through his brain for the last few hours.

“I didn’t want her to be able to hurt you again, Jim. It should have been your decision to make and I’m sorry I kept the letter from you. The home inspection is Monday and I didn’t want anything to take away from Juliet’s adoption.”

“Nothing will keep us from adopting our daughter, Bones. Nothing. We’re all set for the home inspection, this is the perfect house for Juliet to grow up in and we’re the perfect parents to raise her. The social worker will see that.”

“Tell me what I can do to win back your trust, Jim. I’ll do anything you ask.” He twined his fingers together to keep from reaching out to touch Jim, which is what he wanted to do more than anything.

Jim sighed, it was time to admit his blame in the situation. “I’m sorry I told you that you broke my trust in you. I was angry and it was the wrong thing to say. It’s not broken, it’s just…” Jim wasn’t sure how to explain it.

“Just bent a bit?” Bones offered with a smile.

Jim nodded, that was it exactly. “I understand you were just trying to protect me and our family, but I-” He broke off with a sigh.

“But you’re still upset?” Bones reached out to cup Jim’s face in his hand. He knew where Jim was coming from and that he’d need some time to sort himself out. The important thing was they were talking things out together.

“Yeah, a little bit. I just need some time to feel better, to feel more like myself again.”

Bones pulled him in for a hug, eager to feel his husband in his arms. “Take all the time you need, darlin’.”

 

Monday morning was chaotic, neither Jake nor Joanna wanted to go to school and Juliet was fussy. Bones thought she might be coming down with a cold. The kids knew the social worker was coming for a visit today but didn’t understand why they had to go to school when their Daddies got to stay home.

“I’ll take them to school.” Bones called out to Jim, who was running back and forth from the laundry room to the kitchen.

Jim absently nodded and ducked back into the laundry room.

“I want kisses and hugs.” Jake demanded.

“Meeee toooo.” Joanna wailed. “I wanna say goodbye to Daddy.”

“JIM?” Bones yelled, over the kids wails. It was only 8:00am and he was tired already.

Jim ran out of the laundry room, his eyes blown wide. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“We want you to take us to school.” Jake cried and threw himself into Jim’s arms.

“Me too.” Joanna cried and hugged Jim tightly.

Jim gave them each one last big squeeze and pulled back. “Look guys, you know what an important day this is for our family and we all have jobs to do today. My job is to work with Daddy to get the house ready and to watch your sister. What do you think your jobs are?” He caught Bones’ gaze from over the kids’ heads, he was wearing a look of pride on his face.

“To go to school.” Jo snuffled into Jim’s neck.

“Right and Daddy never gets to take you. Is it okay if he takes you both today?”Jim looked back and forth between them.

Both kids held on tighter to Jim. He looked helplessly up at Bones who was trying hard not to laugh at the situation. The kids had a routine they were used to everyday and he could understand how changing that routine could upset the kids.

“We’ll get pizza tonight if everyone does their job.” Bones said.

“C-can I have p-pepperoni?” Jake asked, his snuffles calming.

“Only if we get a good report from school.” Bones grinned at Jim.

“Oooookay.” Jake agreed. He wanted that pepperoni badly.

“How about you bunny?” Jim wiped away her tears and kissed her nose.

“I want sausage.” She brightened.

“Well you both know what you have to do.” Jim kissed them both again as they trudged off toward Bones.

“Do you need anything while I’m out?” Bones asked, giving Jim’s hands a gentle squeeze in his own.

Jim shook his head, “I could use about ten more hands, this place is a mess.

Bones kissed the side of his head, still treading lightly around Jim. “No, it’s not. I’ll be back soon. Call if you think of anything you need.”

Jim nodded and watched his husband leave. He turned and headed back to the laundry room where he finished folding the last load of laundry. He tucked the baby monitor into the basket with the clothes and headed upstairs.

It had been a crazy few days with the fight and having Miss Ellie and Missy added into the mix. Both had gone home on Sunday afternoon, each crying their share of goodbye tears.  Jim had been so busy with the kids and the home inspection that he hadn’t put any effort into fixing his marriage.

Bones, to his credit, had given Jim plenty of time and space to work things out for himself. They had finally slept in each other’s arms again last night. Jim had missed the way Bones held him as they slept, he’d missed their closeness. It was time to put an end to this fight now.

He slipped into Juliet’s room and quickly checked on his sleeping daughter. He gave Seamus a quick rub behind the ears before putting Juliet’s tiny clothes away. He stood in front of the crib and watched his baby sleep. She was on her back with her arms resting above her head, warm and snug in her flowered pajamas.

Seamus gave a small “woof” when Bones walked into the room and joined him at the baby’s crib.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she, Bones?” Jim wrapped his arms around his husband and buried his face in his sweet smelling neck.

“She sure is, Jimmy.” Bones held him tight. He’d hated the way Jim had struggled over the last few days. He had struggled too in trying to keep his distance, but he knew Jim needed to forgive him in his own time and in his own way.

“I’m so sorry, I told you I didn’t trust you. I do, Bones. I was angry and upset and I wanted to take it back the minute I said it, but it was too late.”

“I know you trust me, Jim. I promise to never make you question that again.”

“Take me to bed, Bones?” Jim pressed a kiss against his collarbone freckle.

“Do we have the time? I mean with all of us having jobs to do today.” Bones laughed when Jim groaned.

“Plenty of time for me to love you, Bones.” Jim kissed him slow and deep, feeling forgiveness flowing though him, before taking his husband’s hand and tugging him toward their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the boys have taken control of this story. The fight about the letter wasn’t supposed to stretch into two chapters, but it happily, or maybe unhappily, it has done just that. We were going to see the home inspection and the court date in this chapter, but now you’ll see it next week instead. 
> 
> I don’t like when Jim and Bones fight with each other. It’s not easy to do this to them and truth be told, it puts me in a bad mood. Go ahead and laugh it’s okay. I was so upset by last week’s chapter I lost almost an entire day of writing time. I sat in a lump and marathoned the first two Hobbit movies! 
> 
> We saw a tiny bit more of Missy this week. I don’t like that she’s shy and mistrustful of strangers…


	45. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pre-adoption home visit day in the Kirk-McCoy household.

Bones pulled Jim back against him, kissing him long and slow as he pressed Jim’s back against the wall near the bedroom door. “Missed your lips, Jimmy.” Bones whispered before capturing them again.

Jim was pulling at Bones’ ass urging them together as tightly as possible. Jim licked out at Bones’ lips and sighed when Bones’ tongue tangled with his. He rutted against Bones’ leg trying to get a bit of friction against his neglected cock. He’d been making do with his hand for the last few days and now he needed his husband’s touch.

Bones went for Jim’s button and zipper, sinking to his knees as he pulled Jim’s pants down with him. Wasting no time with soft touches or slow licks, he dove onto Jim’s cock, swallowing him down to the root and sucking gently.

“Fuck, Bones, _fuck_.” Jim braced his hands in Bones’ hair to help keep his balance.

“Shhh, Jim. You’re gonna wake the baby.” Bones winked before taking Jim back into his mouth.  He plastered his hands against Jim’s hips and pushed him tight against the wall.

“Not gonna last.” Jim whimpered feeling his balls tighten and his back tingle with impending release. “Missed you so much, Bones, missed this.” He cried out softly for his husband as his cock started to pulse in his mouth.

Bones moaned as Jim started coming. He had missed this, the taste and feel of Jim in his mouth. He also missed the way this connected them, made them feel part of each other, whole. He swallowed quickly as wave after wave of Jim’s release blasted across his tongue.

“Love you, Bones, love you, love you.” Jim mumbled as he started coming back to himself.

“I love you too, Jim. Maybe next time we’ll make it into the bedroom.” He winked and kissed his husband.

 

“Daddy, we’re home!” Jake yelled as he tore through the house looking for his father. He’d missed his Daddy while he was at kindergarten and needed a hug.

“In the kitchen, Jake.” Jim called out.

“Daddy! I was a good boy at school, now we can have pizza, right? A deal’s a deal.” He yelled as he ran into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw his Daddy talking to a strange lady.

“Jake, this is Mrs. Blake. She’s the social worker here to inspect our house.” Jim said by way of introduction.

Jake’s smile was full on, “I’m Jacob James Kirk and I’m J.J.’s big brother. It’s nice to meet’cha.” He held out his hand in a perfect imitation of his Daddy Bones.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Jacob.” She shook his little hand.

“My friends call me Jake, wanna play Avengers with me? You can be Spiderman, he’s my favorite.” Jake knew that if he let her play Spiderman she was sure to tell the judge that Juliet should be his sister forever.

“Jake, Mrs. Blake is here to do her _job._ ” Bones said as he carried Joanna, who was clinging to his neck like a barnacle on a boat hull, into the kitchen.

Jim looked at Bones with a questioning glance and Bones gave his head a small shake. It looked like Joanna hadn’t had the best day at school. He stepped up to them and stroked a hand through his daughter’s hair. “Rough day, bunny?”

“Missy was absent and I cried and Bobby called me a cry baby and I yelled at him and getted sent to time out, now I can’t have pizza.” She wailed on one long breath against Bones’ neck.

“Where was Missy?” Jim asked quietly, continuing to stroke the back of Joanna’s head.

“Teacher said her parents didn’t call the school to report her absent and there was no answer at the house when the school called.” Bones tried to hide his concern for the little girl in his voice.

A cold shiver of dread snaked down Jim’s spine. He shook it off, not wanting his daughter to sense his own distress. “I’m sure she was having a super fun home day with her Mommy and Daddy. They must have missed her a lot since she was here with us all weekend.” He exchanged concerned looks with Bones and kissed Joanna’s messy hair.

“Why don’t I get started on lunch and you can show Mrs. Blake more of the house?” Bones suggested.

Jim nodded. “We’re all getting pizza tonight, bunny. You were a good friend today. We’ll talk later about yelling at Bobby, okay?”

“I was a good friend?” Joanna pulled away from Bones to watch Jim.

“Of course you were. You were worried about Missy and you missed having her to play with today. I’m proud of you, bunny.” Jim smacked a loud kiss against her cheek and turned to Jake, “Why don’t we show Mrs. Blake your room?”

“Bribing your kids with pizza, Mr. Kirk?” Mrs. Blake asked softly as Jake tore up the stairs in front of them.

Jim smiled sheepishly. “It was a bit of a rough morning. My husband was taking the kids to school when it’s usually me who takes them and they were a bit upset at being thrown off their usual routine.”

“Your husband? You do know same sex marriage is not yet legal in Georgia.”

He nodded. “We were married on Christmas day up in Massachusetts. We know the marriage is not recognized here in Georgia, _yet_ , but it will be soon. We wanted to make a commitment to each other and to our children.”

Mrs. Blake made some notes on her iPad and turned back to Jim, “Who is Missy, Mr. Kirk?”

Jim shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around himself trying to ward off the sudden chill that raced through his body. “She’s one of the kids in Joanna and Jake’s kindergarten class. I’ve gotten to know her through my duties as room mother in the classroom and she and Joanna are best friends. She was here for a sleepover weekend from Friday until yesterday afternoon.”

“That’s a lot to take on; three kindergarten aged kids and an infant.” She typed more notes, listening carefully to Jim’s answer.

“Missy is a shy, quiet child, but warms up after she gets to know you a bit, but she’s flighty and scared of new people and I don’t mean wary like kids are taught to be with strangers, she’s downright scared. She hid behind the couch for half an hour when my mother-in-law was here on Saturday.  I don’t want to say too much, because we’re not sure, but we think there are some serious problems at home.”

Mrs. Blake clicked away at the keys on her iPad, notating her conversation with Jim and making observations of her own. “Mr. Kirk, have you given any thought to applying to be a foster parent? Our resources are sorely taxed and we could use good people like yourself and your _husband_ to help out.”

“Are you coming, Mrs. Blake?” Jake shouted from the top of the stairs. “Spidey needs to be rescued from Superman and only you can save him.”

 

“Bones, there’s still no answer at Missy’s house.” Jim hit the END button on his phone and slipped it back into the pocket of his jeans. “Should one of us go over there or call the cops to go and do a wellness check or something?”

“I don’t know, Jim. I don’t want her parents to think we’re interfering but I’m worried about Missy.”

“Why don’t you go drive by the house while I’ve got the kids in the tub, that way they won’t even know you left the house. “

Bones nodded and shoved the boxed up pizza leftovers into the fridge.

 

“…And they lived happily ever after.” Bones read dramatically.

“I love that story, Daddy.” Joanna said just before she yawned.

“Me too, even if there is _kissing_.” Jake made an exaggerated kissy face and started planting kisses up and down his arm.

“Okay, monkeys, time for bed.” Jim kissed Joanna and then pulled Jake close to smack kisses all over his little blond head.  Seamus pulled himself up from the floor and gave each of his tiny humans a goodnight kiss of his own before lumbering out of the room to take up his post at Juliet’s crib.

 

“Well, what happened when you drove by the house, Bones?” Jim asked as he brushed his teeth.

“The lights were on and everything looked okay.” Bones shrugged. “It took all of my self-control not go and ring the doorbell.”

“I’ll call the cops in the morning if Missy isn’t in school. It’s my room mother day, so I’ll know pretty easily if she’s there or not.”

“I’m worried about her, Jim.”

“Me too, Bones.”

 

Missy was back in school on Tuesday, much to Jim’s relief and she seemed to be her normal self. He stuck around to wait for Missy’s mother to pick her up. Jim pretended like nothing was wrong and calmly kept the kids coloring. When she did show up, she was forty minutes late and looking like she’d just rolled out of bed. She was also fidgety and twitching.

“Jim, uhh, would you, umm, like to take Missy for the weekend again?” Her eyes darted all over the classroom as she asked.

“Sure.” He said casually. “We could even take her for the night. Tuesday nights are spaghetti and meatballs night and we could drop her at school with Jake and Joanna in the morning.”

“Yeah, umm, yeah. Why don’t you do that, Jim.” She hastily gave her daughter a twitchy kiss before rushing out of the room.

“SLUMBER PARTY!” Jim yelled. He plastered on his biggest smile, not wanting the kids to see how scared he was over Mrs. McIntyre’s behavior. He didn’t have to be a doctor to see she was suffering from withdrawal of some kind.

 

Friday morning was rainy and dark. Jim bounced out of bed at Juliet’s first cry and hurried to scoop her out of her crib. Seamus gave him a small woof and loped off into Joanna’s room where he checked on the three tiny humans sleeping in the room. Jim followed Seamus into the kids’ room once Juliet had a dry bottom. Joanna was sleeping in her bed, Jake was on his mattress on the floor and Missy was sleeping peacefully on the spare twin in the room. Jim sighed as he watched the little girl sleep. The Tuesday night sleepover had turned into Missy staying the whole week.  Jim smiled at the sleeping child, happy she was safe, but worrying about what would happen on Sunday when her parents picked her up.

 

“Can you help me with my tie, Bones? I can’t get it straight.” Jim was fidgeting with it in the bathroom mirror.

“Come here, let me see it.” Bones untied then retied Jim’s tie. “There you go, handsome.” Bones kissed the side of his jaw.

“I can’t believe today is the day, Bones. Juliet is going to legally become our daughter.” Jim had thought of the little girl as his own since the moment Bones had placed her into his arms the night she was born.

Bones hugged him tight. “It’s another big day for our family, Jim. Are you nervous?”

“No, just ready. I’ve spent each day without being her legal parent worried.  I hate how slow the court system moves, Jules has been with us now for almost two months and every time the phone rang or there was a knock at the door, I was scared that it would be someone trying to take her away from us.”

Bones had seen the haunted look in Jim’s eyes when his phone would ring with a number he didn’t recognize. He knew how hard this time had been on his husband. “That’s all over now, Jim. We’re going to walk out of that courthouse today as Juliet’s legal parents and with each of us having parental rights to Jake and Joanna.”

Jim nodded and held Bones close. “Today is going to be the best day of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jim and Bones did it again. I promised last week that we were going to see the court date and nope, not happening this week. I promise you will see the court date next week. 
> 
> There is nothing like a little bit of make-up sex to end a fight once and for all! I love that they were so hot for each other that they never made it into the bedroom. Guess they were pretty lucky Seamus stayed with the baby. That could have been awkward! Seamus is living the life of Reilly watching over his tiny humans. 
> 
> Part of what you are seeing in this chapter is the product of some brainstorming sessions with Corrie71 and GoWashTheLights. I had a plan in mind for our sweet Missy and my best girls helped bring focus into what I wanted to see happen with her. You’ll see more of that in the weeks to come and don’t worry, Jim hasn’t forgotten about the letter from his mother. 
> 
> The last line of dialogue is from the song, Best Day of My Life by American Authors. That song has been my earworm for the better part of two weeks now!


	46. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones head to court to finalize Juliet Joy's adoption.

Jim paced outside the courtroom as he waited for their docket number to be called. He had told Bones earlier this morning that he wasn’t nervous and he hadn’t been at the time but he was now. Juliet fussing in her carrier brought Jim out of his head to focus on the present. He undid her harness and pulled her into his arms. She was wearing a cute little red dress with matching tights and black shoes.

“We’re next, boys.” Atty said as he walked toward them. “Are you ready?”

 

“Next on the docket is case 11542, the adoption of minor children by Doctor Leonard H. McCoy. Will the parties please step forward.”

“This is it.” Jim smiled bright and clapped a hand on Bones’ shoulder. Jim sat back in his seat and picked up a fussy Juliet. Court had run long and she was starting to get hungry. He rummaged through his bag for her bottle. Thankfully the insulated bag had kept it warm enough for her.

“I’m Atticus Buford, representing Doctor McCoy and I am also the Guardian Ad Litem for one of the minor children, Judge Farnsworth.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Doctor McCoy, Mr. Kirk.” The judge smiled at Bones and nodded at Jim. Judge Beau Farnsworth had been the judge who granted the emergency guardian order, allowing Juliet to go home with Jim and Bones the day after she was born.

“It’s good to see you too, Judge.” Bones smiled and turned back to look at Jim and the baby.

“You are here today to petition this court to adopt Juliet Joy and to petition the court for a second parent adoption for the minor child Jacob James Kirk, is that correct?” The judge pulled off his reading glasses and waited for Bones to answer.

“Yes, Judge Farnsworth.” He couldn’t believe it, he was finally going to be Jake’s father too. No one could ever tell him that Jake wasn’t his son as the principal of the kids’ first kindergarten had tried to do. It seemed so long ago since that awful day, but Bones would never forget the way it felt to be told that he wasn’t Jake’s father.

He slipped his glasses back on and continued to read the forms in front of him. “I am in possession of a home inspection report from social worker Irene Blake. In this report she states and I quote ‘Doctor McCoy and Mr. Kirk’s home is a safe, loving environment for the minor child. She, along with her brother and sister are impeccably cared for and well loved. It is my opinion that the Kirk-McCoy household is the ideal place for this and any other children to grow and thrive.’ I could not agree more, Doctor McCoy. I hereby am granting both petitions. You now have full legal custody of Juliet Joy and are granted all of the rights under Georgia’s second parent adoption statute as it relates to Jake. Congratulations, Doctor McCoy. You hug that little boy for me. Did you get him that hamster yet?”

Bones burst out laughing, remembering when Jake had met the judge. He’d asked if he could trade Juliet in for a baby brother or a hamster. “Not yet Judge.”Bones laughed again and turned to Jim who had stood with the baby in his arms to be closer to Bones.

“Congratulations, Daddy.” Jim whispered.

“Next on the docket are the second parent adoption petitions placed before this court by Mr. James T. Kirk, will the parties step forward.” Seeing Jim had his arms full of the baby and their things scattered among four other seats in the front row, held up his hand to Jim. “You can stay where you are Mr. Kirk with your baby and her entourage.” Beau laughed at the startled look on Jim’s face when he turned to see the mess he’d left behind him with Juliet’s things.

“Thank you, judge.” Jim smiled and shifted Juliet around so the judge could see her.

“Atticus Buford, your honor.” Atty said, tipping a wink at his old friend. “Here representing Mr. Kirk and the infant.”

“Mr. Kirk, you are here today to petition the court for second parent adoptions for Juliet Joy and Joanna Elinor McCoy.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jim nodded as he bounced a fussy Juliet. This was one of the most important moments of his life and he wanted it go by faster because he needed to change his baby and put her down for her nap.

“Taking into consideration the home inspection report submitted by Mrs. Blake and the earlier adoption of Juliet Joy and Jacob Kirk by Doctor McCoy, I am also granting both of the adoption petitions set before me this day. Congratulations, Mr. Kirk.”

He was finally Juliet and Joanna’s legal father. He could feel tears welling in his eyes as he struggled to keep his composure in front of the judge. Jim managed a stiff nod before Bones wrapped him in his arms.

“Are there any more petitions you wish to place before this court, Mr. Buford?”

“Yes, judge, Mr. Kirk and Doctor McCoy were recently married in Massachusetts as a sign of love and commitment to their growing family. While this marriage is not recognized in Georgia as yet, both men would like to petition the court for a change of name for themselves as well as the minor children. They would like their names to be changed to Kirk-McCoy as it states in the Name Change applications before you.”

“Granted and congratulations gentlemen. I look forward to the day when you both petition this court again for a marriage license in Georgia.” He nodded at Jim and Bones and turned back to Atticus. “Anything else, Atty?”

“Yes judge, there is one last piece of business. At Mrs. Blake’s recommendation, both Doctor Kirk-McCoy and Mr. Kirk-McCoy,” He turned to smile at both men. “Have filled out applications to become foster parents here in Fulton County.”

“I have both of those applications before me and it is my pleasure to grant them both. We need more men like you acting as foster parents, thank you for your willingness to serve our community.”

Jim and Bones smiled and nodded to the judge.

“Is there anything else today, Atty or can we adjourn for lunch?” Judge Farnsworth smiled.

“Yes judge. We’d like to invite you to the celebration barbeque at the Kirk-McCoy household this evening.”

“Motion granted. Court dismissed.” The judge happily banged his gavel.

 

“DADDIES!” Both kids called out as Jim and Bones came into the house with Atty and Juliet. Missy hung back in the living room with Miss Ellie who had picked all three kids up from school while Jim and Bones were at the courthouse.

“Is it ‘ffical? Are you my real Daddy now?” Joanna asked Jim.

Jim set Juliet’s carrier down near Seamus and pulled Joanna close for a big hug. “I’ve been your real Daddy since I came to live here, bunny. But now it’s all legal through the courts. No one can ever tell me you’re not my daughter.”

“I love you so much, Daddy.” Jo held him tight. She loved her Daddies more than anything in the world.

“I love you too, Joanna Elinor Kirk-McCoy.” Jim smiled at the shocked look on her face.

“I get to be a Kirk too?” Her eyed danced with joy.

“You sure do, just like Jakey gets to be a McCoy.” Jim laughed when Jake jumped into Bones’ arms.

“I love you, buddy.” Bones whispered to Jake.

“I get to be a real McCoy now too!” Jake peppered Bones’ face with kisses.

“Congratulations, boys.” Miss Ellie hugged them both. “Now who’s ready to help get ready for the barbeque?”

 

“Hey, are you just about ready to come to bed? We’ve got a lot of celebrating to do.” Bones walked into Jim’s office later that night, after wondering why he had been alone in their bed for half an hour reading a boring medical journal.

“Our family became whole today, Bones. Not that I haven’t always seen us that way, but now it’s legal, you know?” Jim was tapped his fingers against a familiar piece of paper on his desk.

Bones nodded. He had a feeling once all of the legalities concerning the kids were out of the way Jim would turn his mind back to the letter from his mother. “Had a feeling you’d be thinking about the letter tonight, Jim.” He leaned himself on the edge of Jim’s desk and ran a hand through his hair. “What have you decided?”

“I decided to at least write back to her…” Jim trailed off and moved his laptop so Bones could read what he’d written so far.

“‘Dear Winona,’” Bones read out loud. “That’s as far as you’ve gotten, huh?”

Jim nodded and pulled Bones closer to rest his head against Bones’ middle. “Will you help me write it?” He hadn’t spoken to his mother in ten years and had no idea what to say to her after all this time.

“Of course I will, Jim. What do you want to tell her?” He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he hadn’t spoken to his mother in years. What would he say? Where would he start?

“I want her to know I’m happy, that I’ve succeeded in spite of her.” Jim felt his muscles tensing as he fell back into memories of the past.

“Oh, Jim, I know this is hard for you and that she wasn’t the best mother.” Bones took a deep breath and searched for the right words so he would sound encouraging. “She reached out after all of these years because she saw how happy and settled you were.”

“She reached out because of the kids, Bones.” Jim huffed. “And because she knows you’re a doctor.” _A rich, successful doctor,_ he silently added to himself.

“You’re probably right, Jim, but what if you’re not?” He knew how good it would feel in the moment for Jim to stick it to his mother. To show her all of the things she’d missed, but he knew once Jim had a chance to think about it, would regret his words.

“What do you mean?”

“What if she really reached out to apologize and wants to make amends and you stall it out of the gate by accusing her of being after our money and our kids?”

Jim nodded. He hated to admit it, but Bones had a point. “Okay, let’s say you’re right, what would you say to her?”

Bones pointed to the keyboard, “May I?”

Jim nodded and hopped out of his chair.

Bones sat and began to type with Jim reading over his shoulder.

                _Dear Winona,_

 _Thank you for your letter. I know it must have taken a lot of courage to_  
                reach out to me. I am happily settled in Georgia with my husband and our  
                children. I found out last year that I was Jake’s father and decided to leave  
                Iowa and make a better life for us here in Georgia, which is where I met  
                my husband, Leonard or Bones as I call him. His daughter Joanna was in Jake’s  
                kindergarten class and that is how we met. We got engaged in November  
                and were married on Christmas Day. We have recently adopted a baby girl we have  
                named Juliet. I am enclosing a picture of all of us together.  
  
               Why did you decide to reach out to me after all this time?

_Sincerely,  
              Jim_

“What do you think, Jim?” Bones swiveled his chair around to watch Jim’s reaction.

Jim had one arm crossed around his chest and his chin was resting in his upraised hand of his right arm. He looked at Bones and nodded. “I like the words, but you think we should send a picture?”

“I do, Jim. We’ll send one from the wedding with everyone dressed up and smiling. This letter puts the ball in her court. Either she’ll tell you why she wrote or she’ll disappear again. We haven’t told her too much about our family or our lives, but now she has a reason to write back to you instead of reaching out through me.”

Bones was right. The letter gave nothing away his mother couldn’t find for herself through social media or public records. “Print it out and I’ll go grab a picture. Then we’re gonna go celebrate, Bones.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips and hurried out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great state of Georgia does not allow joint adoptions by gay couples. This saddens me, but it is still the way of the world in the south. Only one parent would be able to adopt Juliet and that was Bones. What Georgia does allow are what’s called Second Parent adoptions. This is how Bones was able to adopt Jake and Jim was able to adopt Juliet and Joanna. It gives each man all the legal rights of natural parent, but does not bind them together in any way…Dammit, Georgia!
> 
> What do you think of Jim deciding to reach back out to his mother? Now that Jim doesn’t have to worry about anyone taking the baby from him, he’s free to think about the rest of his family. It will be interesting to see if Winona writes back to our Jim. 
> 
> I couldn’t resist Jake asking if he could be a “real” McCoy!


	47. Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones sees a familiar face in his ER.

It had been a busy night in the ER. Bones hated working the night shifts and missing baths and bedtime for the kids. He was looking forward to his shift being over at 11pm, so he could get home in time for Juliet’s bottle and to cuddle with Jim before taking him to bed.

He was standing at the nurses’ station eating a protein bar and guzzling a bottle of water when a call came over the radio from an inbound ambulance with two suspected cases of alcohol poisoning. Bones quickly finished his snack and ordered the nurses to prepare two treatment rooms for the incoming patients. He ran to the ambulance bay doors and was waiting when the stretchers were unloaded.

“Miss Leo, MISS LEO!” A tiny but familiar voice screamed for him.

Bones turned to see a small child in the arms of an EMT. “Missy?” What was she doing here? His patients must be her parents. But why was she on the ambulance with them?

“Miss LEO!” She screamed as struggled to break free from the EMT who was carrying her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were wild and panicked.

Bones scooped the small girl up into his arms and looked her over for sings of injury. She was wearing a thread bare Little Mermaid nightgown and her feet were dirty. Other than that she seemed to be okay. “I’m here, sweetheart.” He snuggled her close and felt her heart hammering against his chest as he held her.

“Mommy and Daddy won’t waked up.” She cried into his neck, wrapping her arms more tightly around him.

“It’s okay honey. I’m gonna go help them, I promise.” He tried to unwind her arms from around his neck so he could hand her to the nearby nurse. “Honey, I need you to go with Nurse Chapel, she’s going to take care of you.”

“I want Miss Jim.” She whimpered against his neck.

“I’ll see what we can do about that, honey.” Bones handed the little girl to Nurse Chapel.  “Call my husband, tell his as much as you can and that Missy needs a place to sleep tonight, then call Children’s Services, also, please check her over and get me her complete medical file, okay?”

Christine nodded and rushed off with Missy while Bones headed toward the treatment rooms with the little girl’s parents.

 

Jim was sound asleep when his phone rang close to midnight. He had decided to wait for Bones in their bed and must have nodded off to sleep. His brow furrowed when he saw the call was from the hospital but not from Bones. “Jim Kirk-McCoy.” He answered, feeling his heart starting to beat faster in his chest.

“Jim, this is Nurse Chapel in the ER. Your husband asked me to call and tell you Missy is here with us.”

“Missy?” Jim practically yelled. “What happened? Is she okay?”

“We’re checking her out, Jim. She was brought in with her parents who were unresponsive. Leo is with them now. He asked me to call Children’s Services and then to call you to come get her for the night.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling me, Christine.” He ended the call and dialed Atty, praying his friend was still in town as it was an hour drive from Miss Ellie’s farm to their house and Jim would hate to have to call her in the middle of the night. He also hated the thought of waking up all three kids and exposing them to whatever was going on at the hospital.

“Atticus Buford.” His scratchy voice answered. “I bill double time after midnight, so this had better be good, Jim.”

“Are you in town, Atty? We need your help.”

“Yeah, I’m home, just got back from Savannah this afternoon. I had to go visit my Jefferson.”

Jim sighed, he remembered visiting Jefferson’s grave with Atty and knew it took a lot out of his friend to make that trip. “Atty, a nurse just called from Bones’ ER to tell me Missy was there with her parents who had been brought in unresponsive. He wants me to come get her, can you come stay with the kids?”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Jim. You gonna need me professionally too?” He pushed back the covers and started feeling around for his slippers.

“I don’t know yet, but it’s a damn good thing we were approved as foster parents.”

 

Jim slammed into the ER half an hour later. He ran up to the nurses’ station and asked for Bones and Nurse Chapel. “Doctor McCoy is still with the parents and Nurse Chapel has Missy in the physician’s lounge. I’ll take you to them.”

“Can you let Bones know I’m here?”

She nodded as she led him to the lounge, pushing the door open for him.

“Miss Jim, Miss Jim.” Missy cried and ran to him.

He opened his arms and scooped her up against him. “I’ve got you, honey. I’m here.”

“Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t waked up. I tried and tried, but they wouldn’t waked up. Then I called 911 like we learned in school. I was so scared, Miss Jim.” Her little body went limp in his arms and Jim moved them to the couch.

“You were so brave, honey. You’re safe now, you’re safe.” Jim held her tight, rocking her as she settled in against his chest. She was soon asleep in his arms. Jim rested his head against hers and tried to rein in his anger for Missy’s parents. It was possible what had happened tonight was an accident, like a carbon monoxide leak, but Missy would have been vulnerable to that too. Try as he might, he couldn’t shake the feeling that her parents were drunks or using drugs. He rested his head back, content that Missy was safe now.

 

“Jim.” Bones whispered as he shook his sleeping husband’s shoulder. “Thank God, you’re here.” Bones said when Jim opened his eyes.

“Bones, what happened tonight?” Jim looked down as Missy, who was still asleep in his arms.

“Ordinarily, I wouldn’t be able to tell you that because of doctor/patient confidentiality, but since we’re taking custody of Missy as foster parents, I can tell you they were both brought in suffering from acute alcohol poisoning. They are both going to make it, but we almost lost her father twice.”

“Jesus, Bones. Missy told me she couldn’t wake them up and that she called 911.” Jim shivered, thinking what would have happened to the little girl if one or both of her parents had died leaving her alone in the house.

“Jim, there’s more.” Bones said quietly, his face looking haggard all of a sudden, like he hadn’t slept in days.

“More? What do you mean? More what?” Jim shifted in his seat to get a better look at Bones.

“I’ts the third time in the last six weeks this has happened with the parents. The other times it happened I wasn’t on duty, so I didn’t know about it until tonight when I pulled the parents’ medical records. I also spoke with Beau Farnsworth and he’s going to mandate 120 days in rehab for each of them while consigning Missy to foster care. Jim, he asked me if we wanted to take her. I told him I needed to speak with you first, but that we were taking her home with us for the night.”

Jim nodded, his heart breaking for Missy. Four months without her parents would be a lot for the little girl to handle.

“How would you feel about us stepping in here?” Bones asked carefully. There was still more of the story to tell and he knew Jim wasn’t going to like the rest.

“You mean we’d be her foster parents for the four months the parents went to rehab?”

Bones nodded.

Jim knew not all people were keen to go to rehab, it wasn’t the glamorous place Hollywood celebrities made it out to be. “Wait, what happens if they refuse to go? What happens to Missy then?”

Bones stood up and paced around the room. He was trying to find the right words to use to soften the blow. “If they refuse to go again, he’s going to sever their parental rights.”

Jim sat for a minute trying to absorb what Bones had just said. He wasn’t a lawyer, but he knew judges just didn’t go around severing parental rights over a case of alcohol poisoning. “Wait, you said if they refuse to go _again_?”

“The last time this happened, Beau recommended rehab and they both refused. This time he’s not going to give them a choice, based on the frequency of how many times this has happened and based on Missy’s medical records.” Bones cringed at the look of barely controlled fury on Jim’s face.

“What do you mean her medical records, Bones? Did they hurt her? Did they touch her?” Jim’s voice was tight and pitched low. His eyes were dark with almost no hint of vibrant blue visible.

Bones knelt in front of Jim, cupping his face in his hands. “No one touched her, Jim, but she does have a history of broken bones and falls. All of the medical reports list her as being a clumsy child.”

“Missy is the most graceful child I’ve ever seen, Bones. Remember the way she was dancing with the Beluga whales when we went to the aquarium? There is no way this little girl broke bones because she’s clumsy…” Jim stopped and took a harsh breath.

Bones held Jim tighter the minute his husband realized what the point he was trying to make.

“They beat her, Bones?” Tears scalded down his face when Bones nodded.

“No one connected the dots because they kept taking her to different hospitals. They knew multiple visits to the same ER would trigger a visit from a social worker.”

“We’re keeping her, Bones.” Jim whispered fiercely.

“For now or forever, Jim?” He had a feeling his protective husband wouldn’t be able to let this little girl go.

“Definitely for now, I’m not sure about forever.” He knew Bones was going to want and explanation as to why he wasn’t sure about forever. He just hoped Bones would understand where he was coming from.

“Why not forever?”

Jim hadn’t told Bones, but lately he’d been feeling spread a bit thin. They’d had Missy a lot plus the demands of two month old baby were leaving him feeling tired and run down.  “I’m not sure if there’s enough of me to go around. Between the kids and you and school, I’m just not sure if I can handle another child.”

“I know I’ve insisted you stay in school, but what if you stopped classes for now?” Bones wanted Missy to become a part of their family. He wanted to know she was safe and loved. He knew he and Jim could give that to her.

“You must really want this little girl, Bones if you’re even bringing up the idea of me dropping out of school.”

Bones nodded, fighting back his own tears. “She’ll be safe and well loved with us, Jim. We know that for a fact. We don’t know how she’d be treated in another home with another family.”

“You have a heart as big as Georgia, Bones and it’s one of the things I love most about you. But if we do this, if we agree to keep Missy, both in the short and in the long term, this is it. No more strays, not even a sick kitten, understood?” Missy shifted against him in her sleep, letting out a tiny, contented sigh.

“I love you so much, Jim and you’re the one with the big heart.”

“I love you too, Bones. When can we take her home?”

“The social worker is going to come in and talk to us and we have to sign some paperwork, but after that you can take Missy home.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to stay here and wait for Judge Farnsworth to meet with the parents and render his decision. I’ll call Atty in the morning and ask him to be here too, I want him appointed Missy’s Guardian Ad Litem, like he was for our June-Bug.”

Jim found his first smile in what felt like hours. “Atty’s at home with our kids. I’ll send him over when he gets up.” Jim smiled at Bones and looked down at the little girl in his arms. He smiled again when he realized she had already worked her way into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Missy’s backstory was absolutely heartbreaking. I spent a lot of time debating how I wanted this part of the story to go and I really have to thank Corrie71 and GoWashTheLights for their help with this chapter. I also need to thank Corrie71 for her help with severing parental rights and court mandated rehab. None of this was easy to conceptualize or write, but now Missy is safe with Jim and Bones.
> 
> I also thought a lot about how one more child would affect Jim. Would he feel stretched too thin or would he dive right in with his usual gusto? We’re going to see more of this play out over the weeks to come.


	48. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy's parents make their decision.

The sound of the door alarm woke Atty who was asleep in the guest room. “How is she, Jim?” Atty asked when he heard Jim come up the stairs.

”She’s asleep now, but it’s been a rough night. She couldn’t wake her parents and had to call 911, then she had to tell the story to the EMTs, Bones, the nurses and a social worker. We’re both exhausted. How are the kids?”

“They never made a peep. Where’s Leo?”

“He’s staying at the hospital until the parents wake up and Beau gets there in the morning.”

“What’s Beau got to do with this?” He had been hoping this was a first time thing for Missy to deal with, but if his friend, Judge Beau Farnsworth, was involved, this had most likely happened several times. 

“The parents have been up before him and he recommended rehab, they said no and this time he’s going to make them go or sever their parental rights.”

“It looks like you’re going to need my professional help again, Jim my boy.”

“Please. Beau is going to ask you to be Missy’s Guardian Ad Litem like you were for Jules.”

“I’ll head over to the hospital in the morning. Why don’t you take our Miss Missy to bed and we can talk more about this tomorrow.”

Jim nodded and Atty patted his shoulder.  “Night, Atty and thanks for being here.”

“Anytime, Jim, goodnight.”

 

Rather than wake Jake to move him back to his bed, Jim tucked Missy into Bones’ side of their bed. He changed back into sleep pants and one of Bones’ old tees before climbing into bed. His mind spun with the possibilities of adding a fourth child into their family. He didn’t doubt that he had enough love in his heart, he just worried that he didn’t have enough hours in the day to be a father of four, husband, room mother and dog person.  There would be time to think more about this later. He knew he needed to get some rest, Juliet would be up and wanting her bottle in a few short hours.  He reached out a hand to Missy’s messy hair and drifted off to sleep knowing she was safe.

 

Juliet had woken just a smidge after 530AM. Jim was thankful for the thirty extra minutes of sleep he was able to get. He quickly changed her and brought her downstairs for her bottle.  They were settled in at the kitchen table, Jim watching the morning news when Missy started to scream.

“Miss JIM, MISS JIM!”

Jim bolted upstairs, Juliet cradled in his arms. He ran into the bedroom and saw Missy holding on to Seamus for dear life as she screamed his name. “Missy, it’s okay. I’m here.”  He ran into the bedroom and sat near her on the bed.

“I waked up alone.” She sobbed against him. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Jake asked sleepily from the door.

“How’d Missy get here?” Joanna asked as she came into the room and hopped onto the big bed.  “Are you okay, Miss Missy?” Jo asked as she hugged her friend.

“Missy’s Mommy and Daddy got sick last night.” Jim said. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell the kids about what had happened last night and what was going to happen going forward. She was only five, but he didn’t think it was right to keep things from Missy that would be affecting her future. “You know how Daddy and I have a beer with supper on Friday nights?” He waited until the kids nodded their heads. “Well, there are some people who can’t stop at one beer, people who like the funny way beer makes you feel when you have too much.” 

“My Mommy and Daddy drink beers every day.” Missy said softly.

Jim nodded and pulled her closer with his free arm. “Last night Missy’s parents drank so many beers that it made them very sick and they had to go to the hospital. Daddy is with them now.” Jim smiled at the kids.

“Are they gonna be okay, Miss Jim?” Missy asked, hugging him tighter.

“They are honey, but…” Jim didn’t know how to go on. How did he tell a five year old that she wasn’t going to see her parents for months or ever again? He wanted to wait for Bones to get home with the parents’ decision but needed to tell Missy something in the meantime. “You’re gonna stay with us for a little while until they feel better.”

“I get to be part of your happy family?” Missy asked hopefully.

Jim hugged her tighter, too overcome with emotion to answer.

 

 

“Mr. and Mrs. McIntyre, I am going to make this simple. You either attend court mandated rehab starting today or I am severing your parental rights.”

“You can’t do that!” Mrs. McIntyre yelled. “You can’t take away my baby girl.” Her voice was hoarse, a side effect of having a breathing tube for several hours last night.

“I most certainly can and I will, Ma’am, especially after seeing Missy’s full medical file.” The number of emergency room visits had shocked the veteran judge, as did the number of broken bones this small child had suffered in her short life.

“This is all _his_ fault.” Mr. McIntyre sneered at Bones. “Doctor goody-two-shoes sticking his nose in where it doesn’t belong. Trying to steal our kid from us. He and that fairy man of his.”

“Your behavior is endangering your daughter’s well-being. You have a choice to make; rehab or losing your child. You don’t have to make the same decision and you may consult an attorney before deciding. I have awarded temporary custody of Missy to Doctor and Mr. Kirk-McCoy.”

“I have to be back at work on Monday. I can’t go to no rehab.” Mr. McIntyre said petulantly. “I got a family to support.”

“Yeah and I can’t go either.” Mrs. McIntyre agreed. “I got stuff to do.”

Bones stood by and watched Missy’s parents. They’d just had both come close to dying last night and instead of accepting rehab as the gift that it was, they were making excuses and throwing away their child.

Judge Farnsworth turned to Atticus who was standing with Bones at the back of the hospital room. “Atty, as the child’s court-appointed Guardian Ad Litem, what is your recommendation for what is in the best interest of the child?”

“The child’s interests are best served by being out of the custody of her biological parents. She feels safe in the Kirk-McCoy household and that is where I recommend she stay.”

“Thank you Atticus. The child will remain in the custody of the Kirk-McCoys while the parents are in rehab.”

“I’m not goin’ to no fuckin’ rehab.” Mr. McIntyre snarled.

“Me either.” Mrs. McIntyre agreed. “When the fuck can we get outta here? I need a beer.”

 

Bones sat in the driveway staring at his house. Before he’d met Jim it was just a building made of wood and stone, a place where he slept every night. Now it was a home, filled with love and laughter, a giant shaggy dog and now four children. How was he going to tell Missy that her parents had chosen Budweiser over her? He wasn’t, he decided. He would tell her a fairy tale, something she would believe and he and Jim could tell her the truth when she was older.  He bent his head in silent prayer before climbing out of the truck.

He let himself into the house, the door sensor sounded as he keyed the alarm code into the panel. He could here cartoons blaring in the family room and he skipped that in favor of finding Jim and Miss Ellie in the kitchen. “Jim…” Bones started before he was too overcome to continue.

Jim sprinted around the table and pulled Bones into his arms. “What happened, Bones?” He didn’t have to ask, he knew what was making his husband so upset. Missy’s parents had chosen themselves over her.

“Tell us, Leo.” Miss Ellie said as she stood behind her son rubbing his back.

Bones fought for breath, struggling to rein in his emotions so he could tell his family what he had witnessed this morning. “They refused rehab and Judge Farnsworth severed their parental rights.” He took a few harsh breaths before continuing, “They didn’t want a lawyer or time to think about it, they just signed on the dotted line. They gave up their little girl for booze, Jim.” Bones buried his head in Jim’s shoulder and sobbed.

Jim held on tight. He knew what it felt like to be abandoned by his mother and now it would be up to him and Bones to fill that void in Missy’s life and in her heart. “It’s okay, Bones. She’ll always be safe here with us.”

Bones pulled back and looked at Jim. “What are you saying, Jim? Last night you didn’t know if you wanted to take on a fourth child.”

Jim wiped away his husband’s tears, feeling stronger every second. Did it really matter if he had less time to go for a run or to read a book? What mattered was the little girl in the living room with the threadbare Little Mermaid nightgown. “I’m saying I want Missy to become our daughter, forever.”

Bones nodded and pulled Jim closer. He didn’t have the words to express his gratitude and happiness, so he just held on tighter.

“What are we going to tell her? And Jake and Joanna for that matter?” Jim asked as Bones pulled himself back together.

“We tell her that her parents know how much fun she has here and they want her to keep having fun with us, so they’re letting her stay here.” That was a good story, Missy would buy that and there would be time later to explain things when she was older.

Jim shook his head. “We have to tell her the truth Bones. We can’t start our life as a family on a lie.”

“I hear you, Jim. I really do, but what do we say, ‘Sorry darlin’ but beer is more important than you. So now you’re gonna live with us.’ I just don’t think she needs to know that, Jim.”

“Mom, what do you think?” Jim turned to Miss Ellie.

“Well boys, I agree with both of you. You tell her a little of the truth and a little of the fairy tale. Then we all work to repair the damage those people did to her over the years.”

Jim nodded and pulled Bones close. Missy deserved to keep what little innocence she had left when it came to her parents, but lying to her still gnawed at him.

“Miss Jim? Is Miss Leo okay?” Missy tiptoed across the floor and hugged Bones’ leg.

“I’m okay, sugar plum.” He pulled back from Jim to pick Missy up in his arms. “There are some things we need to talk about that are making me sad and might make you sad too.” He turned to Jim, “Can you get Jake and Joanna? We need to have a family meeting.”

Jim returned a few seconds later with the kids who were looking curiously at Bones who was wiping away his own tears.

Bones took a deep breath and looked around the table at his family. “Daddy told you all that Missy’s parents were sick last night and had to come to my hospital, right?” Bones looked around the table at the kids who nodded back at him. He smiled at them and turned his attention to Missy.  “Judge Beau wants you to stay with us for a little while until your parents are feeling better and your parents agreed since you have so much fun when you sleep over with us and…”

“They didn’t want to go to rehab, did they, Miss Bones?”  Missy asked simply, her dark eyes locked onto his.

Bones mouth dropped open like beached fish. He didn’t know what to say. How did Missy know about rehab?

“No honey, they didn’t want to go.” Jim answered her honestly. “How did you know that?”

“Daddy used to yell at me not to tell you about the beer when I was coming to sleep over, cause they’d get sended to rehab and I’d get taked away and be a orphan.” Missy’s voice was small and tears were glistening in her eyes.

Jim scooped her into his lap. “You’re not an orphan, honey. You’re part of our family now. You’re our little girl, Miss Ellie’s grandbaby and Jake and Joanna’s sister.”

“Another sister?” Jake giggled. “I’m surrounded by sisters!” He hopped off his chair and onto Jim’s lap to hug Missy tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very hard chapter to write. I sat in front of a blinking cursor for hours trying to figure out how to tell a kindergartener that booze was more important than she was. I must have written that scene five different times before I finally reached out to Corrie71 for her help on this one. She thought Bones would spin a fairy tale while Jim would want to tell the truth. The topper was the idea that Missy would know the real score. 
> 
> Children of addicts are often older than their years and our Miss Missy is no exception. So many things about this chapter break me, but I think the worst part is the idea that Missy’s father threatened her with being an orphan if she told others what was going on at home. 
> 
> The good news is that we're done crying. Next week will be much happier for my favorite family!


	49. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is going shopping to help Missy feel more at home.

It was decided Miss Ellie would take the girls shopping. All of Missy’s clothes were in the same sorry state as her Little Mermaid nightgown. Jim and Bones both agreed it was best to start fresh. Missy would get a new wardrobe, books and toys.

“Are my best girls ready to shop until we drop?” Miss Ellie called upstairs to the girls.

“Comin’, Miss Miss Ellie.” Missy yelled back.

“That poor little thing can’t keep calling me ‘Miss’ Miss Ellie.” She sighed, wanting nothing more than to wrap that sweet child in her arms and keep her safe from harm.

Leo’s face darkened. “And you can’t keep calling her ‘a poor little thing’.” Bones agreed with his mother, but wondered just how many changes Missy could take all at once. The most important thing right now was getting her new clothes, semantics could wait for later.

“We can offer for her to call us daddy like the other kids do and to call you Nana or Miss Ellie, but it will be up to her to take us up on using those names. No pressure.” Jim narrowed his eyes at Miss Ellie, pointing to his own eyeballs then pointing back at Miss Ellie, knowing she would be disappointed if the little girl didn’t see her as her Nana.

“You just watch those eyes, James Tiberius Kirk-McCoy. Of course it’s my grandbaby’s choice what to call me. I’m not a caveman; I watch Dr. Phil.”

Jim laughed. It just was not possible to win an argument with Miss Ellie. Jim knew it would take a little bit of time for Missy to settle in, but what to call Miss Ellie was the least of their problems. Jake had taken to his new Nana like a horseto oats, but he wasn’t so sure Missy would be ready for so much change so fast. The thumping of the girls running down the stairs pulled Jim’s mind back to the present.

“Ready, Miss Jim, how do I look?” Missy twirled around showing Jim her outfit.

“Just perfect my little ladybug.” Jim plucked her off of the floor and gave her a big hug. She was wearing one of Joanna’s Little Mermaid T-shirts and a pair of jeans that were much too big for her thin frame. Jim’s heart pinched at the thought of how little and underweight she was. He made a mental note to speak to Bones about her overall health. Joanna was dressed in a similar fashion but was wearing an Elsa T-shirt.

Bones pulled his wallet out of his jeans and dug out his platinum card. He was just about to hand it to his mother when Miss Ellie stopped him cold.

“Leonard Horatio Kirk-McCoy, don’t you dare. Today is on me.” Miss Ellie stood with her hands fisted on her hips, a determined look in her green eyes.

“But, Mom...”

“Hush, Leonard.” Miss Ellie shot Jim a wink over Leo’s shocked expression. “I’ll also grab toiletries and new sheets for the bed you’re going to buy for Missy.”

“I’m gettin’ a new bed?” Missy asked quietly. She was not used to getting new things.

“Of course you are, Sugarplum.” Bones answered, “And you’ll have your own room too.”

“Jake and I are going shopping for the furniture.” Jim said, finally setting Missy back down.

“Yeah!” Jake chimed in. “I’m gonna do all the men’s work while all you sisters shop.” He flexed his muscles for good measure.

“Do you need anything at the store, my big man?” Miss Ellie asked as she squeezed Jake’s muscles.

He giggled, “I would say no to a new Spiderman shirt”

“You got it. Enjoy your men’s work.” She hugged Jake tight. She turned to Jim, “Call me if you think of anything else we’ll need.” Miss Ellie swept out the door with the girls.

“Jakey, why don’t you run upstairs and get dressed.” Bones asked he turned to Jim when he heard Jake’s heavy shreds on the stairs. “Wash face, brush teeth.” Bones yelled after his retreating son. “What’s on your mind, Jim?”

“She’s so small, Bones. She’s almost the same height as Joanna, did you see the way she swam in her clothes? How do we fix that?” Jim allowed Bones to pull him into his arms and Jim held on tight. It felt good to share his worries with his husband. Jim had tried to fatten her up when she spent weekends with them, but it was out of his hands when she had gone back home to her parents.

Bones spent a lot of time the night before going over Missy’s medical records. She was behind on several vaccinations and was 10 pounds underweight for a child of her age and height. “We’re going to put her on a diet high in protein and rich in calcium. That will put weight on her the right way and the calcium will help strengthen her bones. I also would like to have her evaluated to see where she is academically and put a plan in place to help her catch up if that’s what she needs.”

“I have that on my list for Monday. We will have to sit down with the school and go over Missy’s change in status and find out all we can from the teachers. Also, we need to find out where tuition stands, if there’s any money that’s owed to the school. I think she might be a scholarship student but we’ll need to find out for certain and pay the balance if there is one.”

Bones had been thinking the same thing. It still amazed him how he and Jim thought so much alike. “I’ll call Miss Sharna while you and Jake are out. I have the paperwork from Judge Farnsworth naming us as foster parents. I will also let her know of our plans to adopt Missy.” Bones knew it would make Jim feel better to have a plan in place.

“We should hold off on telling the school of our plans to adopt Missy until we discuss it with her first. She should be the first person to know that we want her to join our family forever.” They hadn’t had a chance to finish telling Missy about their plans. Jake and Joanna had pulled her off to the family room to watch cartoons. Jim could feel his throat tighten and his eyes begin to water as he thought about that sweet little girl becoming his daughter.

Bones held his husband tighter. He knew what a soft heart Jim had and how he was struggling to accept the horrors Missy had faced at home. Part of him wondered how he had managed to miss all of the warning signs of childhood neglect and abuse when Missy had been spending weekends with them. He had a feeling there was some kind of substance abuse going on in her home but had never considered the abuse extended to Missy herself.

“Ready to go, Daddies.” Jake yelled as he stomped down the stairs. “Hey, since we’re going shopping for furniture does that mean I’m doing women’s work?” He fisted his small hands on his hips not pleased with that thought at all.

Bones laughed. “You bet buddy, better start getting used to it. We’re all going to be sharing chores and none of them are for just boys or for just girls. Let’s just call it Kirk-McCoy work.” Bones smiled at his son and ruffled a hand through his messy blonde hair, which he obviously hadn’t brushed.

“Sisters.” Jake muttered under his breath with a giggle.

 

“You don’t have’ta buy me so many nice things, Miss Miss Ellie.” Missy said quietly, as Miss Ellie added several packages of new panties and undershirts to the cart.

“You are right, sweetheart. I don’t have to, I want to. That’s what Nanas do for their grandbabies.”

Missy stared down at her tattered sneakers. “But I’m not a grandbaby.” Tiny tears tracked down her cheeks falling to land on her Little Mermaid T-shirt.

Miss Ellie hugged her tight, hating the way her little body shook with tears. “Of course you are my grandbaby, same as Jake, Joanna, Juliet and Seamus.”

Missy giggled. “Seamus is your grandbaby? He’s a dog.”

“I love my four-legged, furry grandbaby just as much as my two-legged furry grandbabies.”

Joanna giggled. “Hey, I’m not furry!”

Everyone laughed with Joanna. Miss Ellie was so happy to see Missy’s tears had dried and to hear her laughing along with her new sister. “If you’d like I would be pleased as punch if you call me Nana or Miss Ellie like everyone else.”

Missy nodded her head and smiled at Miss Ellie, her new Nana. She liked the way the words sounded when she said it in her head. She had never had a Nana before but knew she was going to love having one.

“Now, how about we find you both some new jeans and pretty dresses?”

“I love pretty dresses.” Joanna grabbed Missy’s hand and they twirled together through the store. Miss Ellie pulled out her phone and snapped some pictures of the giggling sisters.

 

“What do you think, Jake? Do you think Missy will like this bed?” Jim and Jake were laying on yet another bed in the middle of the store. This was the fifth bed they had tried so far.

“I don’t know why it’s so big.” This bed was much bigger than his bed at home. Why did Missy need such a big bed, she was just a little girl?

Jake had a point. Jim and Bones had decided on getting Missy a double bed. There wasn’t enough room in Joanna’s bedroom to add a third twin bed. Jake had been sleeping in the spare twin bed since they had moved in. The kids found comfort in sleeping in the same room together and Jim and Bones knew they would want to continue that with Missy, hence the bigger bed all three of them could sleep in comfortably. “It’s bigger in case we want to cuddle Missy.” After the nightmare Missy had had this morning Jim had a feeling they were going to need all the extra room they could get to soothe the newest member of their family.

Jake snuggled closer to Jim on the floor model bed. “I’m glad she’s my sister so no one will hurt her or make her feel scared again.” His voice was small almost in a whisper.

“Me too, buddy. She will always be safe in our home. You are the best big brother, she is very lucky to have you, and so am I.”

Jake smiled up at Jim. “I say we get this bed, it feels comfy and there is a lot of room for snuggles.”

Jim’s pants vibrated with and in coming text from Bones. [[The girls are home, save me from the mountain of shopping bags. :D]]

 

“Well, what do you think of your new bed, honey?” The frame was white painted wood with a gauzy pink valence strung along the frame hanging over the bed. The comforter and curtains were The Little Mermaid and her friends.

“I love it, Miss Bones.” Missy answered breathlessly. She had never seen such a pretty room before, except for Joanna’s. She couldn’t believe this was really all for her.

“Why don’t we try the bed out, see if it’s comfortable?” Jim swung her into the air before bouncing on the mattress. Bones landed in a heap on the other side seconds later.

“I like my Princess bed, it’s really comfy, Miss Jim. I’ll love sleeping in this bed while I stay with you.”

Jim looked at Bones from over Missy’s head, silently communicating that it was time to talk to her about the adoption. Bones nodded and took a deep breath.

“Honey, what would you think about staying with us forever?” Bones asked gently.

Missy looked confused and shifted herself around to look at Jim.

Jim nodded his agreement with Bones. “We want to be your Daddies.”

“What about _my_ Mommy and Daddy?” Missy demanded, her eyes darkened with anger.

Jim and Bones exchanged another look over Missy’s head. They’d told her this morning that she’d be staying with them, but hadn’t told her this would be a permanent thing. “Honey,” Jim started before taking another breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart. “Since your parents refused rehab, Judge Beau won’t let them see you anymore.”

“I hate him!” Missy yelled, bouncing to her feet on the soft mattress before jumping to the floor. “I want my Mommy and my Daddy.” She howled before swiftly kicking her bedroom door. “I hate you, Miss Leo! I hate you too, Miss Jim.” Missy yelled. “I hate everyone.” She shouted and ran from the room.

“Dammit, Jim.” Bones sighed.

“Dammit, Bones.” Jim agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank Corrie71 and GoWashTheLights for their help with Missy in this chapter. We talked a lot about how Missy would cope with so many fundamental changes to her life and my girls were spot on with how they thought she would react to these things.
> 
> Whenever it snows here in Massachusetts, which this winter feels like every day, I always say that I’m going to do my “man’s work” when I’m going out to shovel snow. I did a LOT of man’s work this winter and I worked my own line into the story. However, I also saw a story on Good Morning America this week that talked about gender roles and chores, how making the beds is girl chore while taking out the trash is a boy chore. The expert in the story stated what we needed to do was start making chores gender neutral, which is why Bones steps in to tell Jake that they’re all going to do Kirk-McCoy chores.
> 
> I would like to think Missy would take to her new family like a duck to water, but the reality of the situation is that there are going to be bumps along this new road, sometimes more bumps than actual road. If any family can handle them though, it’s this one!


	50. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glass of spilled milk brings the Kirk-McCoys together.

Jim and Bones could hear Missy screaming as they made their way from her room.  Jim was about to run downstairs to comfort the child when he felt Bones’ hand wrap around his arm. “Miss Ellie is down there and so are the kids. Let them calm her down.” Bones said softly. It was ripping his heart out, not running downstairs to comfort her, but they were the reason for her meltdown and Bones knew seeing them both now would only make it worse. It wasn’t in his nature to stand-by and let someone suffer, but in this case it was the only thing to do.

Bones steered Jim into their bedroom, and over toward the bed. Jim flung himself onto the mattress face down and wrapped his arms around his face. He didn’t want his husband to see how sad Missy’s tantrum had made him, but deep in his heart he knew Bones must be just as upset. “Bones, how do we help her?”

He had been wondering the same thing himself. He climbed onto their bed and wrapped his body protectively over Jim’s, settling his face against the back of Jim’s head and breathing deeply. He could smell Jim’s pine scented shampoo and something that was uniquely Jim. “We have to be patient, darlin’. We also have to remember none of this is easy on Missy either. This morning she thought she was just staying with us for a little while and now we’ve just told her she’s never going to see her parents again. She must be terrified and confused, and fuck, I hate not being able to comfort her and let her know everything is going to be all right.”

Jim could hear the heartbreak in his husband’s voice. He felt it deep down in his own heart. Jim shifted his weight and managed to roll over so he and Bones were lying face-to-face. “I love her so much, Bones. This sitting here doing nothing is the worst feeling, but I know Miss Ellie and our kids are doing what they can to make Missy feel safe and loved.” Jim wrapped himself more tightly around Bones and relaxed into the feeling of his husband’s hands rubbing gentle circles into his lower back. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until Jake flew onto the bed landing hard when he crashed into his fathers. Jake was laughing so hard it took him several minutes to tell them everyone wanted to order pizza for dinner.

 

Missy was quiet and sullen as she climbed up into her seat at the dining room table. Jim could see tiny tear tracks marking her face and the tired, worn look around her eyes. He was dishing out slices of pepperoni pizza along with kisses to each of the kids. He wasn’t sure if he should drop a kiss on Missy’s head, but he did it anyway. He continued the trend with Miss Ellie, smacking her cheek with a big kiss. The icy fist clamped around his heart gentled as Missy giggled along with the other kids. “There’s my Miss Missy.” He laughed and looked across the table to share a happy smile with Bones. He felt so good in fact, he was willing to risk Bones’ wrath by dishing two slices of pepperoni onto his own plate.

Bones knew Jim deserved the pepperoni rather than the broccoli pizza he was forcing himself to choke down, not that he wasn’t going to make Jim pay for it later. His eyes darkened as he thought of all of the delicious things he was going to do to Jim’s body. Needing to get his mind off of Jim’s creamy skin, he looked around the table at his family. “Okay everyone, what movie do we want to watch tonight?”

“ _FROZEN_!” Missy and Joanna yelled together before bursting into more giggles.

“Well ,Jake-”

“NO!” Jake yelled, trying to hide his giggle. “I don’t wanna to build a snowman.” He folded his arms across his chest and directed his grumpiest look toward his sisters, just daring them to disagree with him.

Jim was trying hard not to laugh at his son’s bratty antics, but was losing the battle. Thankfully, Bones stepped in and saved him.

“Well, I see we have two votes for Frozen and one very loud vote against it. Jake, please remember not to yell at the dinner table, even if we have seen Frozen a million times in the last week.” Bones lost it then and started laughing. He laughed harder when Jim nudged his shoulder with his hand and sparkling blue eyes filled with glee met his own. It was a lost battle. When Bones finally managed to compose himself and stop giggling he turned to Jake. “What movie would you suggest instead, Jakey?”

Jake’s tiny mouth was stuffed so full of pizza he looked like a chipmunk preparing for a long winter. His eyes grew wide and he chewed faster. “We could watch The Avengers cartoons, pleeease?” He gave each of his sisters his best smile in hopes of winning them over to his side.

“I kind of like Captain America.” That was as much as Joanna was willing to concede. “Jakey has been really nice letting us watch _Frozen_ so much, I guess it would be okay to watch The Avengers.”

Missy reached forward to grab her glasses milk, bit in the excitement knocked it over instead. Milk flooded the table and started dripping onto the floor.

Jim jumped up instantly grabbing a stack of napkins and tossing them onto the puddle, before sitting back down and taking another bite of pizza. Bones had gotten up at the same moment and was grabbing  paper towels to clean the drips off of the floor. Both men stopped cold in their tracks when Missy spoke.

“Guess it’s time for my lickin’.” She walked to Jim’s spot at the table and climbed up onto his lap facedown.

“What’s a lickin’?” Jake asked around a mouthful of pizza.

A tiny voice answered, “A lickin’ is when you get punished for being bad, and your daddy spanks your bottom until you cry.”

Jim looked down at the tiny girl lying across his lap. He could feel tears gathering in the back of his eyes and wondered how in hell anyone could hurt this sweet child. He pulled Missy up so that she was sitting on his lap rather than lying across it.

“We’re bad all the time, why don’t we get lickin’s?” Joanna asked curiously. She turned to look at her brother, whose mouth was still full of pizza and gave him a questioning look. Jake shrugged his shoulders, not having an answer either.

Jim took a deep breath trying to rein in the anger and sadness battled within him. “There are no lickin’s in this house. No one will ever hit anyone else for any reason, does everyone understand?”

Three heads nodded and Missy turned to wrap her arms around Jim’s neck. She snuffled loudly against him. Jim stood up from the table and walked Missy into the family room to snuggle with her on the couch. He rubbed her back and let Missy cry it out.

“I’m sorry, Miss Jim.” She whispered against his neck after she stopped crying.

“It was just a glass of milk, honey, no harm done.” Jim did not believe in hitting kids for any reason and his heart pinched again in his chest as he thought about the spankings Missy must have endured over her short lifetime.

“Sorry that I said I hated you and Miss Bones.” Her tears splashed against the warm skin of Jim’s neck. She burrowed deeper against his chest and held on tighter.

“I know you didn’t mean it honey.” Jim soothed. “There are so many changes happening so fast. Miss Bones and I didn’t know how to tell you about your Mommy and Daddy.” Movement in the doorway caught Jim’s eye. He looked up to see Bones watching them. Jim nodded and Bones moved to the couch to sit next to Jim.

“Miss Bones, I’m sorry.” Missy cried and crawled into his lap and wrapped herself around him.

“We love you so much, sugarplum.” Bones held on tight and moved into Jim as his husband slipped his arms around them both. He hadn’t expected Missy to come around so quickly from her earlier tantrum, but was so glad that she had found her smile again, then everything had gone to hell when she knocked over her milk. He thought back to his childhood on the farm and the way David McCoy treated everyone around him. Bones could never remember an instance when his father had raised a hand to him in anything but love. He was bound and determined to see that Missy grew up the same way.

“What do you think about living here with us, honey?” Jim asked softly.

“You would be my Daddies?” Missy asked, her gaze moving back and forth between both men.

“We would, and Jake, Joanna and Jules would be your brother and sisters.”

“Seamus too, don’t forget my shaggy brother.” Missy giggled.

Jim laughed and kissed her messy, dark hair. “Seamus too.” He agreed.

Missy pulled back from Bones’ embrace and studied the two men. “What’s gonna happen to my Mommy and Daddy?”

Bones knew Missy was wise beyond her years. She would need a truthful answer, not a childish fairy tale. “They get to keep living their lives but since they won’t stop drinking, the judge wants you to live with us.”

“Is it okay if I still love them, Miss Jim?” Fat tears slid down Missy’s face as she turned her attention to Jim.

Jim could feel tears of his own building behind his eyes. A quick look at Bones showed he was in a similar state. “You love them as much as you want, honey.” Missy’s capacity to love amazed Jim. His own mother had barely paid any mind to him once his father was dead and his heart had been hardened against her for years. His mother had never abused him, had never raised a hand to him and never drank when Jim was around to see her. He had cut her out of his life the moment he’d turned eighteen and now here was this tiny child asking if it was okay to still love the parents who’s abandoned her to feed their own addictions. Jim felt the knot in his chest loosen toward his mother.

Bones could see Jim was fighting his own demons as they both held Missy. Jim hadn’t been particularly enthusiastic about writing back to Winona Kirk. He couldn’t help but wonder if seeing Missy’s capacity to love her parents would have an effect on him.

“Is it movie time?” Jake asked, climbing up on Bones’ lap to join the family hug. He could see the way Missy’s back was hitching as she sobbed quietly against his Daddy. He bumped his head against Missy and gave her a hug. “We can watch _Frozen_ if you want. I’ll even sing the snowman song with you.”

Joanna bounced into the room moments later, singing the chorus to _Let It Go_ as she twirled in her purple tu-tu. Seamus gave a happy woof behind her as she continued to dance with him. She climbed up onto Jim’s lap when she reached the couch. Seamus leaned his massive head against Jim’s leg.

Missy pulled back from the best family hug she’d ever had. Jim reached forward to wipe the remaining tears from her face. “I want you to be my Daddies.” She gave Jim a shy smile before turning to look at Bones.

Jim and Bones pulled Missy back for another hug. Jake and Joanna started clapping and Seamus joined in the fun with a long howl.

“What on Earth is going on in here?” Miss Ellie asked as she walked into the family room.

“NANA!” Miss exclaimed as she flew into Miss Ellie’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am emotionally compromised. I had tears in my own eyes SO many times as I wrote this chapter. I have never lived in a situation with addiction, but have lived with domestic violence. The idea that Missy lived with being hit breaks my heart. She has accepted her place in the Kirk-McCoy home, but don’t be fooled, this is only the beginning of her journey. 
> 
> I like the realizations Jim has in this chapter when it comes to his own mother. We’re going to see more of that play out as time goes on.


	51. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Missy's first day of a school as a member of the Kirk-McCoy family and it doesn't go well for anyone.

Jim was having a rough Sunday night, he couldn’t fall asleep. He and Bones had made love twice and even that was not enough to lull Jim to sleep. He was worried about his Miss Missy.

He slid carefully from Bones’ warm arms, so as not to wake his softly snoring husband. He padded down the hallway in his bare feet toward the baby’s room. Seamus huffed at him and Jim reached down to rub a hand across his head. “Good boy, Seamus.” Jim whispered.

Juliet was sound asleep, her right hand balled into a fist held tightly against her cheek. Jim brushed a finger against her sleep-warmed face and smiled at his sleeping daughter. He left Juliet’s room and stepped across the hall into Joanna’s bedroom, which was empty.

Jim had been right on the money when he thought the kids would want to sleep with Missy and not want to leave her in her room alone. He had to bite the inside of his cheek when he saw the way all three kids were lumped into Missy’s double bed. Joanna was spread out like a starfish in the middle of the bed. A Jake-shaped burrito was wrapped in a Spiderman blanket at the foot of the bed, while Missy slept on her side tucked into a ball, facing the door.

“Daddy Jim?” She whispered, not wanting to wake her brother and sister.

Jim had noticed during the nights Missy had slept over that she was a very light sleeper. Missy woke easily and often. Guilt gnawed at Jim for waking the small child. “Yeah, kitten.” Missy had mentioned how nice it was that Jim called Joanna his bunny. He had decided Missy needed a cute nickname to and settled on kitten.

 He walked to the bed and knelt down to run a hand through her dark hair. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

 “I heard a noise and then Seamus made a noise.” She whispered. She liked it when Daddy Jim called her kitten.

“That was me. I couldn’t sleep so I got up to check on everyone. Can you fall back to sleep?”

Missy nodded and tucked her hands back under her chin. Jim bent low to kiss her head. “Love you, kitten.”

“Love you too, Daddy Jim.”

 

Jim was worried about Missy’s day at school now that she was a part of their family. He knew how cruel kids could be and he wanted to spare Missy as much pain as he could. Kids were smart and they would notice Missy’s new clothes. The other parents would notice it was Jim dropping her off at school rather than her own parents.

Miss Sharna had agreed to meet with Jim first thing in the morning to talk about Missy’s change in status. Jim would then meet with Principal Stevens to discuss Missy’s tuition situation as well as where she was academically. It was a lot for Jim to handle by himself. Bones had an 8 AM surgery and could not be there for the teacher meeting.

Instead of going back to his bed and his Bones he went into his office and powered up the computer. Jim had learned about Pinterest from some of the other mothers at school and now he was hopelessly addicted. There were so many craft ideas he knew the kids would enjoy making together, not to mention the famous mommy bloggers who seemed to have it all. These women were able to work full time, raise a family and make a cake that looked like a Minion with ease. Jim wished he had the hours in the day and the talent to do what these women did so seamlessly.

He opened his page to see a new pin from his favorite mommy blogger, MamaFox71. She had posted pictures of something called _Stories Under The Stars_. The school classroom was decorated with papers stars the children had cut-out and colored themselves. The kids were all dressed in pajamas and were cuddling their favorite stuffie or blanket while the teacher read _Goodnight Moon._ Jim grabbed for his idea notebook and began taking notes. Quickly, before he could change his mind and chicken out, he wrote a quick note to MamaFox71. He thanked her for such a wonderful idea and, trying not to fanboy too hard, thanked her for being such an inspiration.

By the time Juliet started whimpering for her bottle, Jim had the entire evening planned out for his family. He had created, thanks to his friends on Pinterest, invitations to the event and had decided which books he wanted to read. He smiled to himself as he ran to grab his hungry daughter.

 

“What’s _Stories Under The Stars?”_ Jake asked with one eye open as his head rested on his placemat at the breakfast table.

“I got an invitation too.” Joanna said.

“What does the invitation say?” Missy asked, peering over Joanna’s shoulder.

Joanna picked up Missy’s invitation and read out loud from the piece of paper which was decorated with shooting stars and planets.

                **_What:_** _Stories Under The Stars_  
                **When:** One Hour Before Bedtime  
                **Where:** Daddys’bedroom  
                **Who:** The Kirk-McCoys  
                **Why:** To celebrate Missy joining our family and to have tons of fun and piles of smiles.

“Yeah Jim, what on earth is this all about?” Bones asked as he took a bite of his toast.

“Guess you’ll have to show up and find out, won’t you.” Jim said with a sexy wink.

Bones laughed as he swiped toast crumbs off his shirt. He pulled Jim close for a kiss which did not last nearly long enough. “Let me know how it goes today. Love you, darlin’.”

Jim kissed Bones back. “I love you too. Have a good day.”

 

Half an hour later, Jim brought his plus-sized brood into the kindergarten classroom. It was just a regular Monday for the kids who smacked messy kisses against his cheek before running off to play with their friends.

“You’re not looking so good, Miss Jim.” Miss Sharna grinned at using the title the kids had made up for Jim.

“I’m worried about her, Sharna.”

“I’m sure she’ll be okay and if you like you can explain the situation to the kids tomorrow during your room mother shift.”

Jim thought that was a good idea and he would discuss with Bones how to best handle the situation with the kids. He spent the next few minutes discussing Missy’s situation with Miss Sharna, who already knew a little bit of the story from speaking with Bones yesterday. “Please call me if Missy…” Jim stopped, feeling his emotions sliding away from him.

Sharna put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine, and if she’s having a hard time I’ll call you. What time are you meeting with Principal Stevens?”

Jim checked his watch and grimaced. “Five minutes ago, I hope Principal Stevens doesn’t give me a detention.” Jim found his first smile in quite a while and ducked out of the classroom.

 

It turned out Missy’s tuition hadn’t been paid since before Christmas. Principal Stevens had sent several letters to Missy’s parents which had all gone unanswered. Jim wrote a check for the balance of tuition and then filled the principal in on Missy’s situation; he explained they would be adopting the child as soon as possible and gave her a copy of the foster parents’ papers Judge Farnsworth had provided.

He felt much better about the situation with Missy when he and Juliet left the school. “Are you ready for our adventure, baby girl?”

Juliet gurgled in response to Jim’s voice.

“To infinity and beyond.” Jim giggled as he placed her carrier into the truck.

 

Jim loved shopping at Target. He fit Jules’ carrier into a shopping cart and headed off to the book department. He was able to find _Goodnight Moon,_ hardly able to believe Joanna didn’t already have a copy of this beloved children’s book. Jim searched, in vain, for other star themed books.

His next project was to find space-themed pajamas for the entire family. There were cute matching pink pajamas for Missy and Joanna that featured a bright yellow star and the words, _Daddy’s Shining Star_. Jim found a set of boy’s footie pajamas for Juliet which were navy blue with bright yellow stars and light blue comets. He figured she would never notice she was wearing boy’s pajamas. For Jake, he found a set of astronaut pajamas and threw them into the cart. Finally, in the men’s section he found black sleep pants with constellations printed all over them. He considered his shopping trip a success and headed off for the toy department.

His last stop was the grocery side of the store. He grabbed all of the ingredients to make his family a pasta dinner with salad. One of the reasons Jim loved Target so much was the convenience of one-stop shopping. He didn’t have time to stop at three or four different stores. Jim checked his watch on his way to the checkout, noticing he had just enough time to get Juliet home for her bottle before he had to pick the kids up from school. Unfortunately, there was only one cashier on duty. Jim sighed and settled into wait his turn, hoping Juliet would have his patience. She didn’t and was soon howling her displeasure.

Jim was handing the cashier his credit card to pay for his items when his cell phone started to ring. _Jesus Christ at a sing along, what now?_ “Jim Kirk-McCoy.”

“Jim, this is Principal Stevens. Missy is having a rough day and we think you should come get her.”

“Is she hurt?” Jim grabbed the receipt from the cashier and started toward the parking lot pushing his cart as fast as he could. Juliet started screaming louder when Jim started to run.

“No, she’s okay. Some of the other kids wound her up by calling her a ‘welfare case.’”

Jim felt an icy fist squeeze his heart. “What is being done about this?”

“I’m so sorry, Jim. The kids have been disciplined and a letter will go home to their parents.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” Jim hung up the phone not bothering to wait for response.

 

Jim slammed the car in park and took off running for the front door of the school. He was halfway to the front door before he realized he had left Juliet in the car. The baby had quieted down as he had driven to the school and he had forgotten she was there. “Fuck.” Jim muttered under his breath, furious at himself as he ran back to his truck and the baby. “Hi, Jules.” Jim chirped with an enthusiasm he didn’t feel, pulling her carrier from the back seat. “Daddy’s sorry, baby girl, so sorry.” Jim felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself before running into the school.

The kids were gathered on the multicolored rug listening to Miss Sharna read a story. His heart broke again when he saw Jake and Joanna sitting on either side of Missy with their arms wrapped around her. He had the best kids in the world and he had just left one of them alone in the car. He certainly wasn’t going to win, “Father of the Year.”

Jim was content to stand at the back of the room until the story ended, but Juliet had other plans. She started screaming again causing all of the kids to turn around and look at Jim.

“DADDY!” All three of his kids yelled at once running toward him. He bent down to accept kisses and cuddles from all of them. Missy wrapped her arms around Jim’s neck and wouldn’t let go. He scooped her up in one arm and grabbed Juliet’s carrier and herded the kids out the door. Not even the thought of _Stories Under The Stars_ could cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was completely enchanted with Corrie71 telling me about Stories Under The Stars. Any chance I get to apply stars or space to this AU is one of my favorite things. To be honest, this chapter came out of nowhere. Corrie told me about this activity and Jim was off to the races. 
> 
> Jim’s love of Pinterest and Mommy Bloggers comes to light in this chapter, something else for which I need to thank Corrie71. I know a lot of you were upset about Jim leaving school to care for his growing family, but I had a plan for him all along. Mommy blogging is about to get its first Daddy…Stay tuned for more on this development. 
> 
> We saw Jim struggle with his own childhood demons as well as a crisis of confidence in this chapter. There will be more of this to come.
> 
> We hear stories all the time about parents leaving kids in cars and not all of them end as happily as this one did today. As a child of the 1970’s, I can tell you I was left alone in the car with my younger brother ALL the time while one parent ran into a store for cigarettes or five minutes of blessed alone time. My how times have changed! Jim’s crisis of confidence is going to be something we’ll see again. 
> 
> We’re going to see Stories Under The Stars soon, I promise. Jim, however, makes no guarantees. It was supposed to be next week, but nope, not gonna happen.
> 
> Next week is going to be a special week for me and for Georgia On My Mind, can you guess why??


	52. Unfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim blows up at the kids and doesn't think he's fit to be a father.

The car ride home was complete chaos. Jake wasn’t able to hear Joanna over a screaming Juliet and it was on from there.  Joanna was shouting that she couldn’t hear Jake, causing Jake to yell louder.  It only escalated from there with all three big kids yelling at each other and screaming for Jim’s intervention, while Juliet continued to howl. Jim could see her angry, red face in the rearview mirror. Tears tracked down her tiny cheeks.

 Jim, for his part was silent. Ugly words and phrases blasted through his brain; words no father should think, let alone say. He would handle everything once he got the kids into the house and gave Juliet her bottle. Everything would be fine once he got home. He would call Bones and get the situation back under control. He knew he was lying to himself, but it was the only way he could hold on to a shred of patience.

 

Jim managed to get the still-fighting kids into the house. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jake pinch Joanna and heard Joanna start to scream as if she were being murdered. **“THAT’S IT!”** Jim yelled, not recognizing the sound of his own voice.  He heard menace in his tone; he heard a monster. **“GO TO YOUR ROOMS! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ONE SOUND, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”** He regretted his tone the moment the words left his mouth. Jake and Joanna stood staring slack-jawed at Jim. He hated the shock and fear he saw in their eyes. He had never yelled at his kids like this before. He had raised his voice to be stern, but he had never shouted at them like he was doing now.  

Turning to Missy was his undoing. Her little body was trembling and her face had gone ghostly pale. Large, dark, fearful eyes stared out at him.  Jim flashed back to Bones telling him about all of the injuries the little girl had suffered at the hands of her parents. He knew she was waiting for him to come after her.  Missy stood twisting her hands together and had broken eye contact with Jim, the second he looked at her. She was now looking around nervously. Jim thought she looked ready to bolt for cover.

The kids grabbed each other’s hands and ran up the stairs. Jim’s only consolation was that at least they had stopped fighting with each other. Jim’s heart shattered when the kids slammed Joanna’s bedroom door.

Seamus, who had stayed in the kitchen with Juliet, scrambled into the hallway when he heard the kids stomp up the stairs. He looked back to where Juliet was and back up the stairs where the kids had gone. A growl sounded low in the dog’s throat, decision made, he lumbered up the stairs after his tiny humans.

Jim didn’t think it was possible to feel any lower. Seamus growling at him was the last straw, not even the dog thought he was fit to be a father. It was like Seamus was warning him not to hurt Juliet or Jim would have to deal with him. He went back to the kitchen and dug his phone out of his pack. He dialed Bones.

“Hey handsome.” Bones’ chipper voice answered.

“You need to come home, now.” Jim’s voice returned simply, devoid of emotion.

The cold, dead tone in Jim’s voice scared Bones. “What’s wrong, Jim?” He kept his voice neutral, not wanting to make the situation worse.

“I’m not fit to be a father, Bones, so you need to come home now.” Tears streaked down Jim’s face as he spoke to his husband. They had only been married a short time and losing his family would kill him. It was for the best, the kids deserved a better, more patient father, one who remembered to take them out of the car and one who didn’t yell at them for being kids.

Bones couldn’t believe what Jim was saying. Of course he was fit to be a father, what could have happened to make Jim think that? _Four children in less than one year._ Bones’ brain offered. Jim had only gotten custody of Jake last April and in the last ten months, Jim had become a father to three more children, one of whom was a newborn baby. It struck Bones that he hadn’t taken any of the leave time he had coming for adopting a new baby and wondered if he could take that time now. He should have realized Jim needed him at home. He should have known his family needed him.

When they had brought Juliet home, Jim had no experience caring for a newborn. He had to learn everything on the fly and he had done a remarkable job. They had decided Jim should stay home to care for their children and with that, Jim had insisted he be the one to get up with Juliet in the middle of the night since Bones had to work most mornings. He realized he was the one who had failed as a father, dumping all of his responsibilities on Jim so he could play the role of bread winner.

“You’re the best father I know, Jim.” Bones said honestly. “You hang in there for a bit, there’s a thing or two I need to do here and then I’ll be home, okay babe?”

“Sure, Bones.” Jim pressed END on his phone, not wanting to hear Bones tell him he was loved. It struck him Bones hadn’t asked if the kids were alright. That thought should have warmed him, but only served to make him cold to the marrow of his bones. His husband didn’t know the darkness that lurked inside of him.

 

The door alarm sounded loud in the silent house. “JIM?” Bones called as he stepped through the front door.

“Kitchen.” Jim answered quietly.

The scene that greeted Bones was not what he expected. Juliet’s carrier was sitting on top of the kitchen table, the baby was strapped inside and sleeping peacefully.  He knew Jim left the baby like that when she fell asleep in the car and he didn’t want to risk waking her up by taking her out of the carrier.

The kitchen was spotless, as it usually was. The breakfast dishes were sitting in the drying rack and there were cans of tomatoes set out near the stove for the sauce Bones was sure Jim was planning to make for dinner. When was the last time he had cooked dinner for his family? He couldn’t remember a time in recent memory. Sure, he was good at pulling out the plastic to call out for dinner but he hadn’t cooked in months.

Jim was sitting at the table in front of the baby. A half-full bottle of water sat near his left hand.  Jim was watching him with a curious look in his eyes.  Bones rushed to him and pulled him out of the chair and into his arms. Jim’s arms stayed at his sides. “What’s wrong, Jim?” Bones cupped his face, angling Jim’s eyes up to meet his own. His husband looked lost.

“I’m not fit to be a father, Bones. I left our baby in the car and screamed at our kids. I guess its better we find out now before something worse can happen. Its okay if you divorce me, I won’t put up a fight. You can keep the kids and I’ll just slink back to Iowa where I belong.”

Jim wasn’t making any sense, why would they get divorced over one bad day? “Darlin’, why don’t you just tell me what happened from the beginning.” Bones kissed his forehead and maneuvered Jim back to his seat at the table. Bones grabbed a chair pulled it close to Jim.

“I dropped the kids off at school and met with Principal Stevens. She told me Missy’s tuition hadn’t been paid for the Winter and Spring quarters, so I paid them. She agreed with setting up testing for Missy to see if she’s behind in anything. We’ll have to set that up ourselves.”

Bones tried hard not to smile at Jim’s mention of setting up the appointment for Missy. He had just been talking about divorce and now he was making plans for their daughter’s future. He would listen to the rest of Jim’s story, biding his time until the end.

“When I was done at the school Jules and I went to Target to get supplies for the party tonight. There was a long line at the checkout and I was cutting her feeding time too close. She started screaming to be fed and wouldn’t take her pacifier.”

Bones nodded, he knew what it was like to be stuck out somewhere with a screaming infant. Nothing put him on edge faster than a crying baby. He hated that feeling of helplessness, of not being able to comfort his crying child. He hated the way other people would stare at him and judge him based on the fact that his baby was inconsolable.

“I was finally being checked-out when my phone rang. Principal Stevens was calling to tell me some of the kids were taunting Missy for being our ‘welfare case’ and she had a meltdown as a result. I know what it’s like to be called that, Bones and it’s devastating. Missy’s sensitive about her parents and we were starting to make real headway with earning her trust and now…” Jim sucked in a deep breath.

Bones felt his blood start to boil. Someone had called his husband a “welfare case?” Kids had called his little girl their “welfare case?” He clenched his fists and turned his attention back to Jim who was struggling for control of his emotions.  “It’s gonna be a work in progress with Missy, Jim. We talked about that, she’ll have good days and bad days.” _Just like you’re having today,_ he silently added to himself

“Today was a bad day, Bones.” Jim ducked his head, unwilling to make eye contact as he wound up to tell the rest of the story. “I got to the school and ran out of the car. I needed to get to Missy. I was half-way to the doors when I realized I had forgotten Juliet. She must have fallen asleep while I was driving to the school.” Tears started spilling down his cheeks. “I left my baby in the car.” He swiped angrily at his tears. “I abandoned our little girl, Bones.”

 “You didn’t forget her, Jim. She was alone for what, one minute? And she’s safe. You kept her safe, Jim. The worst position you can ever be put in as a parent, is having to favor one child over the other. That’s what happened today. Missy needed you and the rest of your routine went out the window so you could get to her. That doesn’t make you unfit to be a father, it just makes you overburdened, which is my fault.”

Jim couldn’t believe what Bones was telling him. How could any of this be his fault? Bones supported their family, leaving Jim free to be home with Juliet and to be a room mother. “Bones, I don’t understand.”

“The state of Georgia allows fathers to take up to twelve weeks of leave when a child is born or adopted. I never took that leave when Juliet came home. I spoke to HR at the hospital before I left and I am eligible to take that leave, which is what I’ve done, starting today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was another heartbreaker. I had planned for Jim’s party and story time, but this was the story Jim wanted to tell. It amazes me the things parents say in front of their kids. We’ve all heard kids say bad words and it’s sort of hilarious. My then five year old niece used to say “motherfucker” because she heard her mother saying it. What’s not so funny is when parents say things like “welfare case.” I’m sure five year olds have no idea what that term means, but their parents say it, so they do too. A few months back, we were having a food drive for Thanksgiving at work and my boss used that term as the reason for why he wouldn’t bring in food. “My hard earned money isn’t going to support welfare cases.” Is what he told me. One thing that we’re seeing here is a parallel between Missy and Jim. Bones is stuck in the middle here, not knowing what that’s like for either of them and not sure how to make it better.
> 
> The state of Georgia does indeed allow 12 weeks of paternity leave. It’s going to be interesting to see Bones walk a mile in Jim’s shoes! I wonder what Jim will do with his free time? ;)
> 
> This is the 52nd chapter of Georgia On My Mind!! Can you believe this marks one year for our favorite family? I need to thank all of you have read this story. Some of you have been here from the first chapter, others have joined mid-stream, but I wouldn't be here doing this without all of you!! 
> 
> Special thanks to Corrie71 who's life serves up so many neat ideas for the kids! She's also been a beta and brainstorming extraordinaire as well as my go-to person for legal help when I was dealing with Jim and Bones' marriage and the adoptions. I am the luckiest girl alive to get to work so closely with you!! 
> 
> Special thanks to GoWashTheLights for always being there for me and for being such an inspiration. You are an amazing brainstormer, my friend!
> 
> More special thanks to KCgirl! You always send me the right song to go with everything I write and I love that so much about you. I love getting emails stuffed with brainstorming ideas! You are amazing!
> 
> Here's to another 52 weeks of Georgia On My Mind!


	53. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sees light at the end of his terrible day.

“Finish the rest of the story, Jim.” Bones was rubbing the side of Jim’s face. He noticed the dark rings circling his dulled blue eyes and wondered how much sleep he’d gotten last night. For that matter, he wondered when the last time was Jim had gotten a full, uninterrupted night’s sleep.

Bones debated tucking Jim into bed and asking to hear the rest of the story later. He quickly discarded that idea, knowing his Jim too well. There was more of the story to tell and Jim needed to get it out. It was obvious Jim had picked up all of the kids from school. He wouldn’t have gotten Missy and left Jake and Joanna. So why was the house so quiet if they were all here? He held back and gave Jim a moment to collect himself.

“Once we all got back into the truck, Juliet was wailing and the kids couldn’t hear anything over her. They started fighting with each other, yelling and screaming among themselves and then for me. I wished I was on a beach somewhere tropical, alone in a hammock. What kind of father does that, Bones? Huh? What kind of man wishes his children were gone so he could have a nap in the sun?”

It was hard for Bones not to burst out laughing. He didn’t want Jim to get the wrong idea. If he had a nickel for every time he had wished for five minutes to himself, his grandchildren would never have to work a day in their lives. “It happens to every parent I’ve ever met, Jim. But finish the story and then we’ll talk.”

Jim nodded. He couldn’t decide if hearing that other parents did what he did was comforting or appalling. “We all got into the house and Jake pinched Joanna and all hell broke loose again, so I yelled at the kids to go to their rooms.” Jim hung his head low. Maybe other parents wished for five minutes peace, but he was sure the rest of them didn’t holler like an enraged beast.

“And then what happened?” Bones asked. He could see the guilt and torment in his eyes.

“What do you mean? I fed the baby and called you to come home.”

“Yeah, but you said you weren’t fit to be a father. Why would you say that?”

“Bones, I screamed at our babies. Jake and Joanna looked scared and Missy was so terrified I think she wanted to run away. Then Seamus growled at me and loped off after them.” Jim’s hand shot up toward the stairs.

Bones did laugh then. He’d had reservations in the beginning about taking in the giant dog, but had to admit he was loyal to their family. No one would hurt any of them with Seamus around. “Jim, you didn’t do anything wrong today. All parents yell at their kids. And before you say anything, would it make you feel better to know I’ve left Joanna in the car once or twice too?”

Jim looked incredulous, Bones had forgotten Joanna too? “Bones, you hear stories all the time about parents who forget kids in the car and…” It chilled him to the bone to think about babies who didn’t have the kind of lucky outcome Juliet had today.

“You’re right, Jim. There are a lot of stories about parents who hurt their children, but that’s not what happened here today. I should have been here to help you. I knew you were worried about Missy’s first day back at school and I should have rescheduled my surgery to be there for my family. The State of Georgia allows twelve weeks of leave time when a man adopts a child. I’m taking six now and will take the other six when Missy’s adoption becomes final. I know I can’t make up for what happened today, but being home for a few weeks with all of you should be enough to set things to rights and give you some room to breathe.”

Jim had been waiting for Bones to explode at him, the same way he had done with the kids earlier. Why wasn’t Bones yelling at him and telling him to get out of his house? Why was Bones apologizing to him? He didn’t understand any of this.

“How much sleep did you get last night, darlin’?” Bones asked, pulling Jim to his feet.

Jim shook his head. “Not much, I was so worried about Missy, I couldn’t sleep.”

“I thought as much, you look like you haven’t slept in a month.” Bones hugged him tight, relief flowing through his body when Jim wrapped his arms around him in return. “Let’s go check on the kids and then tuck you into bed.”

Jim nodded against his husband’s warm neck. He didn’t deserve this kind of love or the blind faith Bones placed in him. He still hadn’t asked if the kids were safe, he just seemed to know that they were. “They’re not gonna want to see me.” He whispered.

Bones hugged him tighter. “Of course they are, you’re their Daddy and they’ll forgive you for being mad at them.”

 

Joanna’s room was empty when Bones opened the door. He and Jim walked through the connecting bathroom and found Jake and Joanna asleep on the floor, their heads resting on Seamus, who was snug against the side of Jake’s bed. Missy was nowhere to be seen.

“Jesus Christ, Bones, where’s Missy?” Jim was panic-stricken, where was his daughter? He was afraid she wanted to run away, but what if she’d done it? What if she was gone?

“She’s under the bed, Jim.” Bones said calmly. He could see Jim was in full blown panic mode. “Seamus is protecting her, see the way he’s lying against the side of the bed?” Bones got down on his hands and knees at the foot of Jake’s bed and motioned for Jim to join him.

Jim got down with Bones and looked under Jake’s bed. Missy was sound asleep, her hands clutching Seamus’ back. She was safe, his little girl was safe. He could feel his body start to tremble and felt his emotions crash around him. The next thing he knew, Bones was pulling him back up to his feet and walking him toward their bedroom.

Bones managed to get Jim undressed down to his boxers and pulled back the covers of their bed. “In you go.” Bones urged.

Jim obeyed, too tired and crashing from his adrenaline high to put up a fight. “Kids need lunch and Jules needs a diaper change and…”

“It’s okay, Jim. I’ll take care of them. I’ll take care of all of you. Get some rest and things will look different when you wake up, I promise. I love you so much, Jimmy.” He brushed a kiss against Jim’s sweaty forehead.

“Love you too, Bones.” Jim whispered and promptly fell asleep.

 

Jim wasn’t sure what it was that woke him up. What he was sure of was that his eyes were gummy and sore, it felt like there was a pound of sand in each one.  He rubbed a hand against them and they came away wet. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. How was he going to find the right words to apologize to his kids? Just then he heard giggles. He snapped his eyes shut again, curious to see what the gigglers were up to.

 

“He rolled over, is he awake?” Joanna whispered before bursting out into giggles.

“I think we should run in there and jump on him.” Jake announced happily. “That’ll wake him up for sure.”

“We should give him cuddles, ‘cause Daddy Bones said he had a rough day.” Missy whispered.

“Well I’m gonna jump on the bed.” Jake giggled. He had missed his Daddy and wanted to make sure he wasn’t still mad at him from earlier.

“I’ll jump too.” Joanna said. “What about you, Missy.”

“Okay, I’m in.” Missy agreed. “We go on the count of three. One, two…”

“THREE!” Jake yelled and ran into the bedroom. He noticed his sisters were right behind him. He scrambled up onto the bed and started jumping. “Wake up, Daddy!” He chanted.

Missy and Joanna climbed up on the bed and joined in the chorus. “Wake up, Daddy. Wake up, Daddy.” They chanted along with Jake.

“He must be awake by now, guys. I could hear you from the kitchen.” Bones said as he came into the bedroom.

Jake nudged Jim’s side with his bare foot and Jim didn’t move. “Nope, he’s still sleepin’”

Missy crawled over to Jim’s side and kissed his cheek. “Wake up, Daddy Jim.” She sang to him.

Jim rolled over and opened his sore eyes. He was greeted by Missy’s sweetly smiling face. “Hi, kitten.”

Missy threw herself against Jim’s chest and cuddled close to him. She was joined by Jake and Joanna and finally by Bones who wrapped himself around Jim from behind.

Jim was overwhelmed as all three kids hugged him and peppered his face with kisses. He could feel Bones’ strong arms holding him from behind.

“You sleeped a long time, Daddy.” Jake said.

“What time is it?” Jim asked Bones.

“It’s 4:30pm. We wanted to make sure you were awake before we started cooking the pasta.”

“It’s called Rotini, Daddy Bones and it’s my favorite.” Missy giggled against Jim’s chest. “I like the way it twists.”

“You made dinner?” Jim asked.

All three small heads nodded back at him. “We wanted to say sorry and Daddy thought making you dinner was a good start.” Joanna said.

Jim turned his head back to look at Bones, who was smiling proudly. “It’s me who has to apologize to all of you.” Jim said as he turned his attention back to the kids. “I didn’t mean to yell at you today and I’m very sorry I lost my temper and scared you.”

“I wasn’t scared.” Jake said. “You were just loud because we were fightin’ and not being good listeners.”

“I’m sorry too, Daddy for not listening and giving you a hard time.” Joanna said, prettily.

“Me too.” Missy agreed.

“You all did a good job apologizing to your Daddy. I’m proud of you all. Why don’t we finish making dinner and let Daddy finish waking up, okay?”

Jake and Joanna nodded and gave Jim one last kiss and cuddle before climbing off the bed. Missy stayed behind.

“We’ll eat in half an hour, Jim.” Bones brushed a kiss against his temple before he got up to leave.

“I can’t stay too long, Daddy Jim. I’m the dumper.”

Jim burst out laughing and Missy joined in. It felt so good to laugh together. “What’s a dumper?”

“I get to dump the pasta into the pot.” Missy sighed and cuddled closer to Jim. She liked the way Jim held her close and rubbed her back. She felt safe with him even though he yelled at her .

“That sounds like a very exciting job, kitten. I’m so sorry I scared you. I would never hurt you, I was just frustrated and angry today.” Jim couldn’t get her terrified look out of his mind.

“I’m sorry I made you mad.”She turned her face into his chest and held on tighter.

“I wasn’t mad at you, Missy. I was angry at the mean kids at school.” Mad wasn’t a strong enough word to describe the sick feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he thought about kids bullying his little girl.

“Really?” She snuffled against his shirt.

“Really. I wasn’t happy that all of you kids were fighting with each other, but I wasn’t mad at you.” He hugged her tighter and gave her sides a quick tickle. “Let’s go downstairs, I think Daddy Bones needs his dumper.”

“It’s a very important job, you know.” Missy giggled.

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sending my undying love and devotion to GoWashTheLights for the incredible drawing at the end of the chapter. She sent me this pic at work and I was furiously blinking back tears! I love this work of art so much!!! It’s framed in my new Star Trek themed office! Thank you doesn’t seem big enough in this case…
> 
> It’s no secret that when I write Jim, I write him as me. He has a lot of my characteristics and mannerisms. A reader asked last week, “What parent wouldn’t have yelled in that situation?” This is a true observation. However, the way I saw this scene was that Jim had crossed a line in his own mind, a line he didn’t think he could uncross. We’ve all been in situations that we’ve blown out of proportion and that is what Jim did last week. In this ‘verse he grew up without a father and with a neglectful mother. He had no role model from which to learn his parenting skill. Up until now he had been running on love and good instincts, but found himself in over his head. Thankfully, he has Bones and their amazing kids to pull him back from the edge...Oh and he has a big, shaggy dog too!
> 
> Better and sexier days are ahead!


	54. Marinara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirk-McCoys pull together!

Jim could smell the tomato sauce simmering as he started down the stairs. He always found the rich aroma of tomatoes and oregano comforting. It was a homey, welcoming smell.   Missy was riding piggy back; her arms wrapped around Jim’s neck as she peppered the back of his head with kisses. “What smells so yummy?” Jim asked as he walked into the kitchen.

 “We made marina sauce from your recipe, Daddy.” Jake said proudly. He was standing on a kitchen chair, gently stirring the sauce.

 Jim stepped up to Juliet, who was bouncing in her highchair.  He dropped a kiss on her soft head.

 “That’s marin _ara_  sauce, Jakey.” Joanna giggled. She was seated at the kitchen table pulling apart a head of lettuce for the salad. A glass bowl sat nearby, half-full of romaine.

 “A marina is a place to keep boats.” Bones said as he sliced grape tomatoes to add to the salad Joanna was working on. A glossy-skinned cucumber sat nearby.

 Jim peered over Jake’s shoulder into the pot of thick, bubbling sauce. “You made this buddy?” Jim asked.

 “Yup!” Jake crowed. “Daddy read the recipe with me and helped open the cans. I got to dump everything into the pot and have’ta stir it so the sauce won’t stick to the bottom.”

In all the time Jim had been cooking for his family it had never crossed his mind to involve the kids in the process. He would send them into the family room to watch cartoons while he cooked alone in the silence. He was afraid they would get underfoot or burn themselves on the hot stove, but it seemed Bones had no such reservations. He was handling knife duties, but the kids were suited to the other tasks he had assigned them. “Great job, buddy.” Jim brushed a kiss into Jake’s blonde hair.

 “I’m just like you, Daddy, cookin’ for my family.” Jake announced happily and bent to stir the sauce again.

 Jim felt a warm glow of pride as he took in Jake’s words. Before Jim fell asleep he was certain Bones would have time to reconsider his position and would come to Jim’s own conclusion that he was unfit to be a father. Now, standing here watching his family prepare dinner together, he realized Bones had been right. He was a good father who had one lousy day. He promised himself to never lose sight again of how much his family loved and needed him. “I’m so glad you’re making my recipe, Jake. Recipes are meant to be shared, food is love.”

 “Is it time to be the dumper, Daddy Bones?” Missy chimed in.

 “You bet it is, Sugarplum.” Bones scooped her up from the chair she’d been standing on and carried her to the stove, dragging the chair behind him. He set her on the chair in front of the boiling pot of water.

 Jim watched as Bones handed Missy the unopened blue box of corkscrew pasta. He stood behind her and showed her how to pour the pasta into the boiling water without being in danger of burning herself.

He loved the way she giggled as the pasta poured into the water. Bones showed her how to stir it to keep it from sticking to the bottom of the pot.

 “Daddy Jim, look me, I’m making the twisty pasta.” Missy’s smile was bright, pride evident in her dark brown eyes.

 “You sure are, sweetheart.” Jim dropped a kiss on her dark head and watched as she showed him how to stir the pasta.

 “Daddy Bones said every time you make us dinner, it’s like saying a big ‘I love you,’ so now I’m saying it too.”

 Jim couldn’t help noticing how proud Missy sounded of herself. It was a vast improvement from Missy’s usual timid self. Jim promised himself he would do everything in his power to foster Missy’s growing self-confidence.  “It looks like everyone has a job but me. What can I do to help?”

 “Since I’m doing your job of making the sauce, you can do my job and set the table.” Jake offered.

 “Sounds like a plan.” Jim hugged his son and moved off to grab the plates.

 XX

 “Is everyone ready for  _Stories Under The Stars_?” Bones asked in the middle of dinner.

 Jim’s stomach sank. He had completely forgotten about his big plans for the night.

 “Yup!” Joanna answered. “I went through all of our books and got all the ones to do with stars or space.”

 “I got all the ‘struction paper, glitter and glue sticks to make the decorations.” Jake said, his mouth stuffed full of salad.

 “I made the snacky bags and stuffed them full of treats.” Missy added.

 “And I hung the glow in the dark stars on all the ceilings except mine and Daddy’s.” Bones said, nudging Jim’s foot from across the table.

 Jim looked around the table in amazement. Not only had his family stepped up and come together to work on dinner, they had all worked as a team to make sure  _Stories Under The Stars_  was all systems go for tonight. “I’m so proud of everyone. You all worked really hard.”

 “Before we clear the table, we need to have a family meeting.” Bones announced. “I need you all to put on your listenin’ ears.”

 All three kids made a motion like they were putting on headphones. It was something they learned in kindergarten to help them focus and get ready to listen. Usually before family meetings, he and Bones discussed what they’d talk about and how they would handle possible questions the kids might ask. But this time Jim was as much in the dark as the kids.

 “I need to apologize to all of you for workin’ so much and not having enough time to spend with all of you. I’ve been supporting my family by going to work and making money, but while I was doing that, I wasn’t supporting your Daddy.” Bones reached a hand across the table and smiled at Jim when he linked their hands together. “He’s been the one getting up at night with Jules and getting all of you monkeys out the door to school in the morning and doing laundry and making yummy dinners. Daddy had a rough day today but what I realized is that he’s probably had a lot of rough days and he just did what he had to do keep our family together. So, starting today, there are going to be some changes around here.”

 “Ohhh.” All three kids chorused together.

 “Daddies can take vacation time when they adopt babies and I didn’t do that when Jules came home, but starting now, I’m going to be home with all of you for the next few weeks.”

 “YAY!” The kids yelled before giving each other high-fives.

 “But, Daddy Jim and I are going to need your cooperation. There are going to be days when I might take you to school or pick you up instead of Daddy and I need you all to be okay with that, no tantrums, understood.”

 Three shaggy heads nodded.

 “There are going to be a lot of changes, but we’re all going to work together as a team, right?”

 “Right.”

 

XX

Once the family meeting was over, Jim and Bones worked together to get the dishes done and the kitchen cleaned up. Jake brought all of the craft supplies to the table where Jim started drawing large stars, freehand, onto the colored construction paper.  Both Jake and Joanna helped by cutting out the stars. Juliet babbled happily in her high chair as Seamus dozed at her feet. Bones and Missy carried the snack bags upstairs, Jim had a feeling they would be sticking the glow in the dark stars Jim had gotten at Target to the ceiling in their bedroom. He had gotten enough packages of stars for every bedroom in the house.

By the time Bones and Missy came back downstairs, Jim and the other kids were busy working on the cut out stars. Jim had left stars and purple glitter at Missy’s place at the table.

“Daddy Jim, you left me purple glitter.” Missy said.

“Purple’s your favorite, kitten.”

Missy slipped onto Jim’s lap. “You always remember my favorite.”

“I always will, honey.” Jim hugged her tight.

“Can I sit with you to color my stars?”  Missy pressed a kiss to Jim’s stubbly cheek.

“Of course you can.”

Bones moved to her craft supplies in front of Jim and sat down in Missy’s empty seat between Jake and Joanna. “What are you working on, Jo?”

She was carefully writing a large letter “S” in glue on one star. “I’m makin’ a star for Seamus.”

Seamus, hearing his name, pulled himself away from Juliet’s highchair to amble over to Joanna. He rested his head on her tiny knee.

“I’m gonna use orange glitter on his name.”

“Orange glitter?” Bones asked, rubbing a hand against Seamus’ wiry head. The dog sighed and leaned closer. Bones grinned and scratched at his soft ears.

“His favorite color is orange. Daddy, didn’t you know that?” Joanna giggled.

Bones figured now wasn’t the time to point out dogs were colorblind. “No honey, I didn’t know orange was Seamus’ favorite color.” Seamus gave a small wolf and moved his massive head on to Bones’ lap.

“What are you working on, Jake?” Jim looked up from Missy’s work to see Jake coloring with a pink crayon on a white star.

“This is for Jules.” He said, proudly. He had neatly printed her name along with a small drawing of a baby which Jim assumed was a likeness of Juliet.

“Great job, Buddy. I’m sure your sister will love it.”

“What are you makin’, daddy?” Jake asked.

“Oh nothing.” Jim said, moving to hold up the star he had been working on. “Just a Spiderman star for someone I know.” Jim giggled at Jake’s wide eyed look. The star was colored to look like Spiderman’s face mask.

Missy pulled out a fresh white star from her pile. “Will you make me a kitten star, Daddy Jim?”

“You bet, kitten.” Jim felt the sting of tears and blinked furiously to hold them back. The kids’ ability to forgive him was amazing. It shouldn’t have surprised him though. He was always just as quick to forgive them. Jim looked up at Bones who was smiling brightly at him. He was surrounded by his family who had worked so hard to make his day better. He was truly blessed.

XX

“Is everyone ready?” Bones asked as Missy elbowed him again in the ribs. She may be tiny but those elbows were sharp. Everyone was piled in Jim and Bones ’king-size bed. Juliet laid snuggled in Jim’s arms, moments away from falling asleep. Jake was cuddled next to Jim and Joanna and Missy sat with Bones.

“Ready!” The older kids said.

“Start us off Bones.” Jim said as he leaned over to press a kiss against his husbands head.

Bones picked up, _Draw Me A Star_ , and began to read.

XX

“I think the first annual Kirk-McCoy _Stories Under The Stars_ was a big hit.” Jim said much later.

“Too big of a hit.” Bones laughed as he looked out over his four sleeping children sprawled out across him and Jim. “Next time we need to plan better logistically.” Bones giggled before his air was cut off by a sharp kick courtesy of Jake. “Dammit, he’s strong.”

“How do we move them without waking them up?”

“Carefully, darlin’. I need to have my way with you once they’re in their own beds.”

Jim’s eyes widened, “Don’t move a muscle, Bones.” Jim ordered. He carefully slid from bed, Juliet still cradled in his arms. He tiptoed from the bedroom and placed her in her crib. Jim turned to leave the room and almost tripped over Seamus, who was staring up curiously at him. He knelt down in front of the massive dog and ran his hands through his wiry fur. “I’m sorry I yelled at them.” Jim whispered. Seamus responded by licking up the side of Jim’s face. He took that to mean Seamus had forgiven him too.

 

Jim was surprised to see only Bones in their now empty bed. “Where are the kids?”

“I was putting them to bed while you and Seamus were having your little love fest.”

“Good thinking.” Jim grinned.

“You ready for me, Jimmy?” Bones voice was deepened by arousal.

“Just as soon as I wash off the dog slobber.” Jim smacked a hand against his forehead. _Way to be sexy_ , Jim chided silently to himself.

“I’m thinkin’ you need to get into the shower if you want to get all of the dog drool off of you.” Bones drawled, from the bathroom door.

Jim turned around, intent on telling him he didn’t need a shower, when he caught sight of his naked husband lazily running a hand through the soft fur of his belly. “Yeah, a long hot shower is just what the doctor ordered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s nice to see our family make its way back together again. There were so many lines in this chapter that brought tears to my eyes! 
> 
> I need to thank the lovely Henrietta for telling me about Draw Me A Star by Eric Carle. It is a perfect story to fit in with this chapter.
> 
> This is the first chapter of GOMM dictated and edited in my new office!!
> 
> Sorry to leave off just as we were getting to the good stuff…


	55. Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones reconnect in the shower for some much needed sexy time!

Jim felt his heart hammer as he stared at his naked husband. He licked out at his suddenly dry lips as his eyes traveled down Bones’ body. His cock was erect and drooling. “Looks like you got the party started without me.” Jim grinned and Bones gave himself a leisurely stroke.

“Looks like you’ve got some catching up to do.” Bones indicated Jim’s fully dressed form with his free hand.

“I could use a little help.” Jim teased a hand against his rapidly filling cock. Bones stepped up to him and rested his large hands on Jim’s narrow waist. He pressed his lips against the base of Jim’s neck and could feel the pounding of Jim’s heart. “So hot for me, Jimmy.” Bones purred against his silken skin as he licked and nipped his way up Jim’s throat. His hands wandered over the warm skin of Jim’s back, gently scratching his short nails down Jim’s spine.

Jim was awash in sensation. Bones’ hands felt like they were everywhere while his lips and mouth were busy licking and sucking behind his left ear. “Bones.” He whispered. It had been a long time since it had been slow and easy between them rather than fast-paced and hard. With all the kids and Bones crazy schedule at the hospital they’d had to fit time in together whenever they could, usually only having time for hard and fast. Not that Jim was complaining, but it was nice being taken apart slowly like Bones was doing now.

Jim felt Bones tugging his shirt and lifted his arms to accommodate him. The coolness of the air in the bathroom hardened his nipples, sending a tremor of gooseflesh down his now bare arms.

Bones dropped Jim’s tee on the floor and moved behind his husband to turn on the shower, setting the water to hot where he knew Jim liked it. He could see Jim’s tented pants and erect nipples smiled against the back of Jim’s neck. “All I did was take off your shirt and look at you,” He ran his hands down Jim’s chest, stopping to tweak  both nipples before moving down to palm his now fully erect cock through his sleep pants. “All hot and bothered for me, Jim.”

“Feels so good, Bones.” Jim mumbled, quickly losing his power of speech when Bones’ clever hand slipped into his pants to caress his heated flesh.

“Get ready, darlin’ it’s gonna feel a lot better soon.” Bones bit lightly at the hollow of Jim’s right shoulder before he started planting small kisses against Jim’s spine as he slowly sank to his knees, bringing Jim’s pants down with him.

Jim reached down to give his cock a few strokes, already missing the heat and friction Bones’ hand was providing.

“Uh, uh, Jimmy. Be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself.” Bones bit out at Jim’s left cheek and smiled against the reddened skin when Jim yelped in surprise. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, Jim. All you need to do is relax and enjoy, ya hear?”

“Yeah, Bones, anything you say.” Jim panted then moaned wantonly when Bones’ pulled apart his cheeks and blew a cold breath against Jim’s pucker.

“Into the shower, Jim. I’ll be right behind you.” Bones reached around Jim to give his neglected cock a few excruciatingly slow strokes. His thumb rubbed across the sensitive head gathering as much of Jim’s pre-come as possible. Bones kissed his way back up Jim’s spine as he regained his feet. His tongue licked out over Jim’s right shoulder before he started sucking Jim’s essence from his own thumb. “Delicious, Jim.” Bones murmured before licking out at his thumb for the rest of his treat.

“Fuck Bones.” Jim whispered as he watched Bones’ talented tongue lash against his thumb again and again. He didn’t want to move while Bones was so obviously enjoying himself so much, but he wanted to obey Bones request to get into the shower. “Don’t be too long.” Jim whispered as he entered the shower stall.

“Oh I’m gonna be long alright, Jim.” Bones’ low voice teased. He stepped into the shower, pulling the glass door shut behind him.

Jim was standing beneath the main jet of water, scrubbing at the dog drool on his face and making sure his hair was soaked. His body jolted in pleasure when he felt Bones’ wrap himself around him from behind.

“I love it when you’re wet for me, Jim.” He purred in Jim’s right ear as he held a hand under the automated shampoo dispenser. Bones rubbed his hands together, coating them both in suds before moving to shampoo Jim’s hair.

 Jim whined low in his throat as Bones fingertips gently dug into his scalp. “Bones.” Jim whispered when he felt Bones’ erection brush across his wet ass.

“Be a good boy and be patient, Jim. All in good time.” He smiled against Jim’s shoulder when he felt a full-body shudder tear through Jim. One of the things he loved most about Jim was how sensitive his skin was. He could spend hours worshiping Jim’s skin and made a mental note to do so the next time they had an entire night to themselves. For now though, his only aim was to cater to Jim’s every need. To show his husband how special and treasured he was.  “Turn around and rinse for me, Jim.” Bones took a reluctant step back to allow Jim to move and allow the cascading water to sluice the soap away.

Jim took a quick step forward, bringing their wet bodies back into contact. “Missed you, Bones.” Jim said against his lips, before tugging Bones’ lower lip into his mouth and gently sucking on it. His hands framed Bones’ mouth, holding his husband still as he released Bones’ lip in favor of licking out into his mouth to mate with Bones’ tongue.

Bones sighed as Jim deepened their kiss. It felt so good to slowly kiss Jim, but that wasn’t in the game plan at the moment. He pulled back from Jim’s sweet kiss to whisper, “Mind your manners, Jim. I’m not done with you yet. You’re still filthy.” Bones dropped a sexy wink before reaching around Jim for the bath puff and pine scented shower gel they both loved.  He added a dollop to the puff and started washing the base of Jim’s neck, continuing down his chest and sides, sudsing up all of Jim’s torso as he moved lower and lower. Bones switched the puff to his left hand and used his soapy right hand to make sure Jim’s drooling cock was clean too.

“Fuck, Bones, more.” Jim begged. He needed Bones to wrap his hand around his needy cock and stroke him fast and hard until he was shooting his load all over Bones’ stomach, but it seemed his stubborn, sexy husband had other plans for him.

“Gotta make sure all of you is clean, Jim. Now be my good boy and turn around, arms up against the shower wall like you’re being frisked.” Bones drawled as he released Jim’s cock from his slowly pumping fist.

Jim’s whine was petulant, causing Bones to bark out an unexpected laugh. He winked at his husband before turning his back to him and assuming the position against the shower wall. He could feel the still-warm water gliding down his body and couldn’t help wishing it was Bones’ hands instead. Jim took a deep, patience-seeking breath and told himself to relax and flow along with Bones’ plan for him.

Bones added a bit more soap to the puff and began washing the back of Jim’s neck. He loved the way the warm water had pinkened Jim’s pale skin. He continued to scrub at Jim’s back, the soap obscuring Jim’s large, dark freckles.  “Spread your legs wider.” He commanded before sinking to his knees to wash Jim’s large feet, quickly sweeping up one leg then the other. He took his time swirling the soft puff against the skin of Jim’s ass, loving the tiny moans Jim was making. He tossed the puff onto the nearby shower seat and used his soapy index finger to clean Jim’s most sensitive skin.

Jim moaned out loud when he felt Bones’ finger brush against his pucker. He moaned louder when that finger breached his snug passage. “Just like that, Bones.” Jim sighed, “Feels so fuckin’ good.” He whispered, laying his flushed face against the water warmed shower tiles.

Bones pulled back from Jim’s ass, letting the shower spray wash the remaining soap from his skin. He gently pulled Jim’s cheeks apart and licked out at Jim’s asshole. His lips curved into a smile at the way Jim pushed backward into Bones’ caress.  “Like that, do ya, Jim?” Bones smirked before diving back in to spear Jim’s hole with his tongue. He fucked Jim slowly with his tongue and resisted the urge to laugh when Jim’s please and moans became more urgent.

“Please, Bones.” Jim twisted his head back to stare down at his kneeling husband.

“Please, what, baby?” Bones cooed before going back to rimming Jim.

“Need your cock, Bones.” Jim begged.

“Do ya, now?” Bones asked, deliberately thickening his accent, which he knew drove Jim crazy.

All Jim could manage was a frantic nod, the power of speech quickly escaping his grasp as Bones’ tongue lashed again and again against his hole. “Now, now, now.” Jim whispered as his head fell back to the wet tiles.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Jimmy. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give you what need.” Bones turned back to give his pucker one last, long lick before he rose back to his full height. He pumped a shot of water-proof lube into the palm of his hand from the second dispenser attached to the shower wall. It had been Jim’s idea to install lube in the shower and Bones had to admit it was a stroke of genius. “Move over to the seat and lift one leg onto it Jim. You sure you’re ready for me?”

Jim moved toward the seat, reaching out for Bones’ hand to pull him along behind. “So ready, Bones. So ready for your hard cock.” Jim pressed himself against the shower wall and lifted his right foot onto the seat.

“So beautiful, Jim.” Bones murmured from right behind him. “You being all needy like this, wanting my hard cock to fuck you.” Bones brushed a lubed finger against Jim’s loosened hole before taking himself in hand for a couple of quick strokes to coat his weeping dick in lube.  He lined himself up with Jim’s entrance and began to slowly push himself forward. Jim didn’t bottom often and Bones loved how tight his husband was for him. “Fuuuck, Jim.” Bones panted against the back of Jim’s neck as he slowly pushed forward until every inch of himself was buried inside of his husband. “I love you so much, baby.” He said softly.

“Love you too, Bones.” Jim returned, wanting with his whole being for Bones to move, to fuck him into oblivion, but his husband seemed content to stay still, holding him close.

“Promise me you’re never going anywhere, Jim. Your threatening to leave almost broke me today. You’re my husband and I love you more than my own life. Please don’t ever say you’re going to leave me again, my heart can’t take it.” Bones tightened his hold on Jim and rested his face against the hollow of his shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere, Bones. I just had a bad day. I can’t live without you, I wouldn’t make it ten minutes without you. I’m so damned sorry. I’m yours, just yours for as long as I live.”

“That’s right, Jim, you’re mine and I’m yours.” Bones pulled himself nearly free from Jim’s body before slamming himself back inside.  His cries mingled with Jim’s pleas for “more” as he pulled back again.

Jim’s head fell back against Bones as his husband continued to pound himself inside Jim’s welcoming body. “Getting close, Bones.”

“I’m not gonna last much longer either, Jim.” Bones grunted as he unwrapped one arm from Jim and slid his hand down his wet body to stroke Jim’s needy dick. “Need you to come for me.” Bones said through gritted teeth. He could feel his own release pressing closer and he wanted them to shatter together.

“Coming, Bones. I’m coming.” Jim cried out, his voice breaking on the last word.

“JIM!” Bones returned as he felt his cock pulse deep inside Jim’s snug passage. He stilled his hips as his cock continued to jerk as it emptied himself.

“Love you, love you, love you.” Jim whispered as Bones loosened his grip and collapsed forward against him.

“Love you too, you impossible, wonderful man.” Bones grinned against the side of Jim’s neck when Jim burst out laughing.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll show you just how impossible I can be.” Jim smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the way Bones takes care of Jim in this chapter. He had done so much in the previous chapters to show Jim how integral he is to their family and last but certainly not least, he needed to show Jim just how much he is needed and loved. The quick and easy forgiveness that flows through these two is one of my favorite things about them. Plus those two boys needed some alone time!!


	56. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones' first day as Mister Mom does NOT go smoothly.

A hungry Juliet woke Jim and Bones at 530AM. Jim groaned and pulled away from Bones’ warm arms.

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Bones drawled.

“Baby’s up.” Jim mumbled against Bones’ sleep-warmed skin.

“I’ve got her, Jim. You go back to sleep. Today’s your day off.”

“But, Bones…”

“No buts, go back to sleep. I’ve got this.” Bones planted a kiss against Jim’s temple and got out of bed.

XX

“Mornin’, June bug.” Bones called as he sailed into Juliet’s room. He scooped his wailing daughter from her crib to give her a quick cuddle, enjoying her solid weight and warmth before an overpowering stench hit him full on. “Sweet merciful Jesus, what is that smell?” He held the baby back from his bare chest and tried hard not to gag. He was not totally successful.  He set the baby on her changing table and gagged for real when he unsnapped her pink footy pajamas. “What happened to you?” Bones gagged again, feeling the bite of bile hit the back of his throat as he noticed the feet of Juliet’s pajamas were filled with baby poop. “Jim? JIM?” Bones yelled into the baby monitor.

Moments later, a giggling Jim walked into the room. He slapped Bones’ shoulder, “What’s wrong, Bones?” Jim cleared his throat to avoid breaking out in laughter.

“She exploded! Our little girl exploded.” He motioned toward the babbling baby indicating the situation.

Jim leaned up on tip-toes over Bones’ shoulder. “Wow, Jules, that’s a whopper.” He turned back to Bones, “I’ve seen those before, I’m going back to bed.” Jim planted a kiss against the side of his husband’s neck and turned to leave the room.

“Wait, Jim! I didn’t call you in here to see it, I called you for help.” Bones looked at Jim helplessly.

“You never dealt with this before?” Jim’s look was of disbelief. He had a five year old daughter, surely he’d dealt with this a time or two before.

“Jocelyn took care of stuff like this.” He admitted sheepishly.

Jim grinned. “You’re gonna wanna hose her off in the tub, Bones and you’ll need to hurry, she’s ten minutes late for her bottle and she’s going to start to howl again.” Jim smacked Bones’ ass, “Go get ‘em, tiger.” He said cheerily and headed back to bed.

Bones grimaced as he turned to watch Jim leave the room. He spotted Seamus lying on the floor, staring up at him with a curious look. “And where were you? Why didn’t you wake us up? And how can you stand the smell?”

The dog gave a small wolf and laid his massive head back on his paws.

“Must be love.” Bones muttered under his breath, as he scooped his smelly infant into his arms.

XX

“C’mon, Seamus, hurry up and do your business, we’ve got to get the kids up for school.” Bones had somehow managed to clean up Juliet and get her fed before she started screaming and was able, after fifteen minutes, to get Juliet into her baby carrier and Seamus onto his leash. He had only been up for an hour, but in honesty, it felt like days had passed.

His feet were wet with morning dew as he walked in circles through the neighborhood trying to encourage his massive dog to go to the bathroom. He watched Seamus sniff around for another ten minutes before heading back home. It was a good thing the dog hadn’t gone as he had forgotten to bring a bag with him. “Okay, guess you don’t have to go.” Bones gave the leash a tug and headed toward home.

XX

Once Bones had poured two enormous scoops of food into a happy Seamus’ bowl and set the baby into her highchair, he tip-toed upstairs to wake the kids for school. He was walking quietly so as to not wake Jim up, but if he were honest with himself, he was trying to steal his courage. The last time he had tried to interject himself into the family’s morning routine, chaos had ensued with Joanna going to school in pajamas and Seamus being left out in the rain all day. 

He and Jim had spoken to the kids about how much everyone needed to cooperate, he could only pray now the message had sunk in. Joanna’s room was empty as was Jake’s. A sunny smile crossed his face when he found his three older kids piled into Missy’s large double bed. Jake was a sleeping burrito at the foot of the bed, wrapped tight in his blue and red Spiderman blanket, while Missy and Joanna slept sprawled out in the middle of the bed.  Bones took one more minute to enjoy the peacefulness of their sleep. This was the family he had always dreamed of having, but thought was lost to him when Jocelyn strolled out of his life. He had been given a second chance at happiness with Jim and it was high time he dove in and became a more active participant in their lives.

“Rise and shine, monkeys.” Bones announced as he sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled when he saw Missy stir and heard Jake groan from behind him. “Last monkey out of bed misses the waffles.” He sing-songed, knowing homemade waffles were Joanna’s greatest weakness.  He was betting they would be enough to get his daughter, the worst morning person on planet earth, with the possible exception of him, out of bed.

“Waffles?” Joanna whispered, her voice sleep-thickened. “Daddy always gives us cereal.”

“Well this is his morning to sleep in and I am making waffles.” I left clothes out for all of you on your beds, Missy, yours are on the toy chest. I want to see you all downstairs in five. Move it monkeys.”

XX

Jim’s nose twitched when the heavenly smell of cooking waffles filled his senses.  He rubbed a hand over his face, quickly realizing it wasn’t the smell of waffles that had woken him, but something or someone, rather, tugging on the sleeve of his tee shirt. He cracked an eyeball open to see a serious looking Jake sitting on the edge of his bed. “Whassup, buddy?”

“Daddy didn’t set out my Spiderman shirt. He wants me to wear this stupid Captain ‘Mercia shirt, but Captain ‘Merica is my Wednesday shirt.”

Jim smiled. Jake was very structured when it came to his superhero wardrobe. He wore Superman on Monday, Spiderman on Tuesday, Captain America on Wednesday and so on. Jim had learned quickly that Jake seemed to have off days when the shirts got mixed. “Daddy doesn’t know that Tuesday is Spidey day, buddy, just grab the shirt from the drawer. I’ll explain the shirts to him later, ‘kay?”

“I can’t find it, Daddy. I looked all through my drawers.”

“Okay buddy, I’ll look for it, you go eat the yummy waffles I smell cooking.”

XX

Twenty minutes later, Jim was at his wit’s end. He’d looked through Jake’s dresser twice and had even gone so far as to look through the girls things too, just in case the shirt got tossed in with their princess stuff.  He came up empty and a sinking feeling hit the pit of his stomach when he realized the shirt was probably balled up in the laundry room downstairs.  Out of sheer desperation, Jim grabbed a too small Spiderman shirt from the pile of clothes he had been meaning to donate and left it on Jake’s bed before crawling back into his own.

XX

Jim swam back to consciousness the next time with a steady slapping against his left cheek and the smell of something burning. He sat up so fast, he knocked Joanna backward onto the bed.

“Daddy burned the waffles and Seamus is trying to eat them out of the trash.” His daughter happily announced.

Jim didn’t mind so much that Joanna was narcing on her father, what he did mind was that they had to leave for school in ten minutes and she was still wearing her Elsa pajamas.

“Why aren’t you dressed?”

“Daddy said to get dressed after we ate in case we spilled the syrup.” Joanna whined.

“Which is the reason we don’t have waffles on weekdays.” Jim muttered. “Get dressed. I’ll try to save breakfast.” Jim scooted out of bed and sent his now pouting daughter off to her room.

“If Daddy thinks I’m wearin’ Pretty Ponies to school, he has ‘nother thing coming.” Joanna shouted from her room when she saw what Bones had set out for her.

Jim tried to hide his smile. He loved how Joanna’s Georgian accent thickened when she was angry, but on the other hand, she couldn’t talk that way about her father either.

“Watch your mouth, bunny and wear what Daddy left out for you.” Jim called out as he started down the stairs. The smell of something burning was getting stronger and Seamus had started to bark. Jim was five stairs from the bottom when he heard Bones start to yell. He sprinted toward the kitchen, stubbing his toe against the doorway.

XX

“SWEET JESUS, SEAMUS, NOOO!” Bones yelled as the massive dog squatted on the kitchen tile, finally ready to do his business.

Jake, his mouth stuffed full of pancakes started to laugh and promptly choked on his mouthful.

Jim didn’t have time to register the chaos that was his usually well-ordered kitchen. He ran to Jake and gave him a few whacks on the back until his breathing had returned to normal. “You alright, buddy?”

“Yeah, but Seamus just pooped on the floor.”  Jake pointed over Jim’s shoulder to where Seamus was finishing up his business.

Jim’s eyes widened at Jake’s words, not quite understanding what he meant. Why would Seamus go to the bathroom in the house? They’d had the dog for almost six months and he’d never had an accident before. He turned in horror to see Jake had been right.

Bones was standing with a look of shock on his face, not sure what to do or even where to start. Jim could see the baffled look on his face and jumped quickly into action. “Bones, go into the laundry room and look for Jake’s Spiderman shirt. When you find it, if it’s not too badly stained, throw it into the dryer with half a dryer sheet. It’s Tuesday. Missy and Jake, go upstairs and get dressed, brush teeth.”

“But this was supposed to be your day to sleep in.” Bones whined, sounding very much like Joanna had a few minutes ago.

“It’s okay, Bones. There were some things I didn’t tell you about, like why we have cereal on weekdays and which shirt Jake wears on what day.”

“I’m their father too, I should know this stuff.” Bones ducked his head, ashamed that he was unable to flawless get his kids out the door to school.

“It’s okay, Bones, really. Go get Jake’s shirt and we’ll figure the rest out as we go.”

Jim shooed Seamus out the back door as he quickly cleaned up the mess the dog had left on the kitchen floor. He scrubbed the floor within an inch of his life and managed to right the spilled trash before the kids came back down ready to go to school. Joanna had picked Sleeping Beauty shirt, while Missy had borrowed Joanna’s favorite Little Mermaid shirt. Jake looked ridiculous; the Spiderman shirt he was wearing was two sizes to small and his rounded belly stuck out from the hem of his shirt. Jim barked out a quick laugh, which he tried to cover with a cough when he saw the furious look on his son’s little face.

“It’s too small.” Jake said mutinously, snarling at his now giggling sisters.

“Whoa buddy, that’s a bit small huh, makes you look like a Hobbit.”

“I got his Spiderman shirt, Jim. It’s got ketchup on it but I guess it will do.”

“Spidey!” Jake yelled, whipping off the small shirt and shrugging himself into the dirty one.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Bones asked, his voice weary.

“You get them off to school and I’ll clean up this mess. You’ll need a shower when you get home.” Jim winked at his husband, knowing what he really needed was several more hours sleep.

“Feels like I’ve been through the war.” Bones said as he dropped a kiss on Juliet’s head  before doing the same to Jim.

“Hey, Mister Mom?” Jim called out to Bones when he noticed the keys to the Honda Pilot where still on the key holder. “You’re gonna need these.” Jim sauntered to Bones’ side, pressing a kiss to the throbbing pulse point in his neck. He smiled as he felt a shudder tear through Bones’ whole body. “Hurry back.” Jim whispered, taking his earlobe between his teeth and teasing lightly.

“Be back soon, Jim.” Bones smiled, his day was getting better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the non-parents among us, it seems like a simple thing to wake up a child, dress, feed them and get them off to school. Anyone who has done this knows it’s NEVER that simple. There are snacks to pack and correct shirts to wear, homework to check over and that’s just the tip of the iceberg. I love that Bones is eager to dive in and help, but he was obviously missing a few key facts. I felt bad for him that he didn’t know Tuesday was Spiderman day. You know Jake must have rolled his eyes…everyone knows it’s Spidey day, Daddy! Bones learning the morning routine is just one more way to knit this family even closer together.
> 
> Turns out Seamus' love of breakfast food extends to burned waffles as well!


	57. Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a return letter from Winona.

After the initial growing pains of Bones’ first day home with Jim and the kids, mornings in the Kirk-McCoy household ran much more smoothly. Jim took the time to explain Jake’s superhero tee shirt rotation and the rationale behind not serving messy breakfasts on school days. Jim spent leisurely mornings sleeping until 8:30am, when Bones would crawl back into bed with his husband, once the kids had been dropped back at school and the baby was down for her morning nap. They would spend an hour making love or wrapped around each other talking about everything and nothing.

“What would you think of taking the kids to Disney World for Spring Break?” Bones asked, his hands rubbing the soft skin of Jim’s naked back.

Jim’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. “Really, Bones, can we go, can we?”He bounced onto his knees, the covers billowing up and off him and Bones’ naked bodies.

Bones knew Jim would love the idea of going to Disney with their family, he wasn’t expecting such an exuberant response. His eyes were glowing deep blue and his smile was full on. “I thought we’d take Miss Ellie and Atticus too.”

Jim continued to bounce on the plush king-sized mattress before finally straddling his jostled husband. “I’ve never been to Disney, Bones.” Jim said quietly.

“Gee, I never would have guessed.” He deadpanned.

Jim slipped his already kiss-swollen lips over the head of Bones’ reawakening cock.

“What’cha doin’ Jimmy? We gotta get the kids in twenty minutes.” Bones hissed as he felt his now fully awakened cock hit against the back of Jim’s throat.

“Better hurry up and come for me then.” Jim winked before swallowing him whole.

XX

Bones hustled the bigger kids into the house, leaving Jim to wrangle Juliet’s car seat and to get the mail as fat drops of rain began to spatter the driveway.

Jim grabbed for the mail and quickly sorted through the stack of bills before an envelope with a Riverside, Iowa address caught his attention. The envelope was dog-eared and crumpled. If Jim had to guess, he would say it had sat in his mother’s purse for days or weeks before she had gotten up the courage to finally mail it. He thought he could make out coffee stains in the rumpled paper. He stood staring at the envelope until the cold rain and Juliet’s outraged howl shook him from his own head. He stuck the envelope in the back pocket of his jeans and sprinted toward the front door, murmuring apologies to the baby.

XX

“Hey, Jim, you want tuna or ham and Swiss?” Bones yelled from the kitchen when he heard the door alarm.

“Ham and Swiss works for me, what are the kids having?”

Bones grinned. “I’ll give you one guess.”

“Mac and cheese?”

Bones rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. “Got it in one. I swear, they’re going to turn into macaroni if they keep eating it at this rate.” Bones turned, hoping for an equally cheesy response from Jim, he found him instead staring off into space.

“Earth to Jim. You there?”

Bones’ gentle hands against the side of his face broke him out of his thoughts about the letter. “Sorry, Bones.” He said sheepishly.

“You seemed light years away, you okay?”

Jim fluttered his eyes up from the floor to make contact with his husband, concern and uncertainty marred his handsome face. Jim reached into his back pocket and handed Bones the ratty letter from Winona Kirk.

“Hmmm.” Bones murmured thoughtfully. “Didn’t think it would take five weeks for her to get back to you.”

“How long did you think it would take?”

“Twice that long, darlin’. You didn’t pull any punches in asking her why she got in touch with you after years of silence and it took real courage to write and more courage still to mail it.” Bones laughed, “this letter looks like it’s been through a war, rather than just traveling from Iowa to Georgia.”

It hadn’t crossed Jim’s mind that it took real courage for his estranged mother to not only write the letter he held in his hands, but to post it as well. “You’re right Bones, it was pretty brave.”

“If you want some privacy to read it, I can handle lunch.” Bones voice was full of compassion. Jim could tell he was eager to read the letter but was letting Jim go at his own pace.

Jim shook his head, “No, Bones, we’ll get the kids down for a nap and then read it together. You’re my husband, I want you with me every step of the way. Good times and bad times, remember?”

XX

An hour later, the kids were sacked out in Joanna’s room. She and Missy were asleep in the twin beds and Jake was asleep on the floor, Thor clutched in his left hand. Jake had fallen asleep mid-battle, the other fallen Avengers surrounding his sleeping form, it reminded Jim of a scene out of Gulliver’s Travels. Jim gently shut the door and peeked in on Jules before heading back downstairs where Bones sat waiting at the kitchen table.

The letter sat, unopened, in front of Bones. Jim took the empty seat next to his husband and eyed the letter with uncertainly. Part of him wanted to rip it open like tearing a Band-Aid off a wound. He wanted to devour his mother’s words and fall apart in Bones’ welcoming arms. The other part of him, little Jimmy Kirk, wanted to open the letter slowly, making the anticipation last before reading his mother’s words. She was finally paying attention to him and it seemed a shame to race to the end. Jim quickly made up his mind and pulled the letter toward him. He slowly opened the flap, his eyes locked with Bones’ as he opened the envelope. The piece of loose-leaf paper he finally pulled out was in similar shape to the envelope that held it. There were coffee stains in several places and words that had been struck through with ink before starting again.

Before he read the greeting, he took a deep breath and reached for Bones’ ready hand.

“I’m right here, Jimmy.” Bones reassured him.

A slight shudder tore through Jim’s body. Bones had no way of knowing he felt every inch “Jimmy” rather than Jim, but he knew anyway and was there to do what he could to support him.

“This is it.” Jim grimaced and started reading aloud.

Dear Jim,

The wrong parent died on January 3, 1996. It was my responsibility to pick up your Spiderman cake from the baker the day before your eight birthday. I was all ready to go get it when I got a call from the office about a multimillion dollar contract I had been negotiating. I had told work not to disturb me no matter what, but they did and I chose work over you again, Jim. I barked at your father to pick up the cake and turned to walk into my home office when I heard your father refuse your request to go along with him. “Gotta keep it a surprise, champ,” were the last words I ever heard him say. What I didn’t realize until much later was that your father saved your life that day. George Kirk gave me the gift of your life twice and both times I ~~squandered~~ wasted it.

I was never cut out to be a boy mother. How on earth God thought I was ~~prepared~~ equipped to parent a rambunctious boy is beyond my understanding. I would have been an expert at playing princesses or hosting tea parties but was completely out of my depth trying to build the Millennium ~~Enterprise~~  Falcon with my genius three-year-old son. Sometimes I think you told me I was, “doing it wrong, mommy,” more than you said, “I love you, mommy.” ~~But it was never about me~~. It was always about me, what I thought I needed to be happy and fulfilled. It should have been about you growing by leaps and bounds changing so much every day, but I often felt like I was running just to keep up with you and your easy relationship with your ~~Father~~ Daddy.

I was so deep in my work that I didn’t hear the doorbell ring. I’ll never forget you knocking on my office door, terrified to disturb me, to let me know there was a police officer the door. What kind of mother tells her seven-year-old son to never knock when the office door’s closed?

I don’t know what would have happen to us in the ~~dark~~ ~~horrible~~ black days after your Daddy died. If it weren’t for your Grandpa Ti… Well, I guess I don’t have to tell you how much he did for us.

Jim, I know these words can’t possibly make up for all of the years of ~~silence~~ neglect that lay between us. You asked why I wrote to you after all this time and you deserve an answer. Last fall I found a lump in my left breast and had to undergo a battery of tests. It was cancer, only a stage 1 but it was still cancer. I remember lying on the gurney before I was wheeled into surgery and thinking how truly alone I was. It was almost more terrifying than the surgery to come. I had no idea where you were or how to find you. I wanted you there, Jim to hold my hand, like I should’ve done for you. My prognosis is good for a full recovery thanks to radiation treatments and drugs. It seemed a miracle a month later when the cashier at the Piggly Wiggly congratulated me on your marriage and your beautiful children.

I wasn’t a good mother to you Jim. I would like the opportunity to be a grandmother to your beautiful Joanna and Juliet into your mini-me, Jake. I don’t have the right to ask for the privilege to be their Nona, but I’m asking you and your handsome Leonard to please consider it.

I am leaving my phone number at the bottom of this letter I would love to hear the sound of your voice, Jim. I miss you.

Love,   
Mom

 

Jim finished the letter, his words heavily washed out by the tears he was trying and failing to swallow.

“Oh, Jimmy.” Bones reached out and pulled Jim into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband, his own tears melting into Jim’s hair. “Did you know, Jim? About her diagnosis?”

“No, Bones, I didn’t know any of what she told me, that I’d asked to go with my dad that day…” Jim dissolved into fresh sobs and buried his face and Bones’ neck.

Bones rocked him through it wondering what Jim would do next.

XX

The phone shook in Jim’s hand. He had to hang up and redial twice because his shaking fingers pressed the wrong numbers. Shut inside his office, he cleared his throat as the phone rang across the miles. “Hello, Wi-Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am emotionally compromised by Winona’s letter. I have never been the biggest Winona Kirk fan. In order to get myself to a point where I could accept her, I needed to know her backstory. I sat down to figure out what kind of mother she was before George Kirk was killed. A very dear friend tells me all the time that she would have been a much better girl mom than a boy mom. She is confounded by playing with trucks, trains and The Avengers. I liked the idea that Winona felt the same way and also added in the intimidation factor of raising a genius child. I like to think Jim was the kind of boy who could build the Millennium Falcon without instructions in about ten minutes! I also think Winona was caught in a grief/guilt cycle. She was so grief-stricken over the sudden loss of her husband that it swamped her and when she finally realized she had all but neglected Jim, she was overwhelmed with guilt. It’s still no excuse for being a ghost in Jim’s life, but I can live with her backstory.
> 
> Did you notice Winona called the ship the Enterprise and crossed it out? I couldn’t resist sticking that into this story. 
> 
> You would think that we’d find out about Jim’s call to his mother next week, but that isn’t going to happen. Don’t shoot the messenger, shoot James Tiberius Blabbermouth. I had planned on a family dinner to discuss Winona and the trip to Disney World, but Jim threw me a curveball. Atticus has a surprise to share with his family and we’re going to learn all about it next week. Jake thinks he’s finally going to get his hamster. What do you think Atty’s surprise could be??


	58. Harp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atticus' surprise is finally revealed.

“I’ll get it!” Jake shouted when the doorbell rang Saturday afternoon. Jim and Bones had planned a family cookout now that spring had finally sprung and they were expecting Atty and Miss Ellie as guests.

“NO, I’ll get it.” Joanna yelled, her tiny footsteps echoing loudly on the hardwood of the hallway.

“Well someone get it for goodness’ sake, a body could wither and die out here waiting for her grandbabies to let her in.” Miss Ellie grumped from the other side of the door.

“I’ll get it.” Jim settled the debate by opening the heavy door and ushering his mother-in-law inside the house. He was going to hug her but was pushed out of the way by the girls getting to Miss Ellie first.

“MISS ELLIE!” Joanna and Missy yelled together, each girl hugging one leg and accepting kisses from their Nana.

“Aww, it’s just Miss Ellie.” Jake uncharacteristically grumped, folding his arms across the chest of his Avengers tee shirt.

“Just Miss Ellie?” She looked to Jim for some kind of explanation of Jake’s grumpy mood.

“Yeah, Granpa Atty said he had a surprise for all of us. I was hopin’ you were him with my surprise.” Jake’s grumpy look grew darker. He didn’t like waiting for his surprise and was secretly hoping for a hamster.  

“So that means I don’t get a hug from my best boy?” Miss Ellie put on a sad face, hoping it would make Jake smile at her.

“Jacob James Kirk-McCoy!” Jim yelled. “Time out, now!” Jim shook his head as Jake trudged off to sit on the first step. He hid a smile as Jake rested his elbows on his knees and sunk his little blonde head into his hands. He knew Jake didn’t mean to be rude but he couldn’t be allowed to speak to Miss Ellie like that either. “I’ll grab your luggage, Mom.” Jim darted past Miss Ellie toward the door, stopping to give her a quick hug.

“You’re such a good son, Jim, unlike Leonard who seems to be AWOL.” Her right eyebrow arched to her hairline.

“He’s upstairs with June bug. She’s cutting two teeth and she’s been completely miserable. We’ve been switching off so the other can get some rest or do things with the bigger kids. Nothing either of us do seems to help her.”

“My poor little love.” Miss Ellie cooed. “Speaking of poor little loves, has my Jakey suffered enough for his crimes?” She bit her bottom lip to keep from bursting out in giggles over how pitiful Jake looked sitting alone on the stairs. He looked like he’d lost his best friend in the world.

Jake’s head popped up at the mention of his name, a hopeful smile now etched on his face.

“I guess so.” Jim grumped, winking at Miss Ellie as he slipped out the front door.

“Come here, my best boy.” Miss Ellie opened her arms to Jake who ran at her full tilt, hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry, Miss Ellie for being rude. I missed you so much.” He hugged her tight. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his Nana, he just wanted a hamster real bad.

She held Jake tightly. “I missed you too, little man. You make sure you apologize real pretty to your Daddy, okay?”

“I will.” He kicked his foot against the floor, but knew he needed to apologize to his father.

“That’s my good boy. I’m going to go check on your father and your baby sister, okay?”

“JJ’s new teeth hurt and she doesn’t want to play with me or smile at me. I’m the big brother, it’s my job to make my sister smile.”

“Getting teeth is hard business, which I’m sure you and your sisters will find out soon enough when you start losing your baby teeth.” Miss Ellie gave Jake one last squeeze before heading upstairs.

XX

“ _The cold never bothered me anyway._ ” Bones sang, for what he was sure it was the hundredth time today. Juliet had been near inconsolable from the moment her two small bottom teeth poked through her gums. He and Jim had been near frantic trying different home remedies to soothe their crying baby.

Juliet’s wails rose above Bones’ off key warbling, finally convincing him to stop singing. He had dressed her in a purple onesie to help offset her low-grade fever, but it wasn’t helping. Her skin was hot to the touch and blotchy from the heat her tiny body was generating.

“Oh, my poor little love.” Miss Ellie sang as she walked into the baby’s room. “Hand her over, Leonard.” Miss Ellie grinned at her son. “This is a job for Nana.”

Bones passed the baby over quickly and kissed Miss. Ellie’s cheek in greeting. “Nice to see you too, Mom.” Bones grumbled.

“You look like you’re running a quart low there, son.” Miss Ellie observed. He looked like he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in days. Dark circles ringed his eyes and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

“We’ve had a lot of late nights with his little lady. Taking this paternity leave couldn’t have come at a better time for us.”

“This would have been hard for Jim to handle all on his own.” Miss Ellie agreed. She had settled herself and the baby into the plush rocker and was gently swaying them both. Amazingly, Juliet settled down almost instantly.

“How did you do that?” Bones’ whisper was filled with amazement. He and Jim had sat in that rocker hundreds of times over the last few days and Juliet never settled as easily as she was doing now. Miss Ellie was a goddamn miracle worker, not that Bones was going to tell her that, her Nana ego was big enough already.

Miss Ellie winked at her son, “it’s a Nana thing, Leo.”

“Well thank Christ. That little girl is plum worn out and can use a good nap. Come to it, so could Jim and I.”

Miss Ellie fondly remembered when Joanna was this age. Jocelyn had never been overly friendly with her mother-in-law, but was more than happy to have her assistance when Joanna was struggling through teething. She had only offered to help because of her son and granddaughter needed her. Staring down at her tiny granddaughter she was so thankful Leo had found a true partner the second time around. “You mind if I’m fixin’ to stay a spell?”

Bones found his first real smile in what felt like days. “The more the merrier.”

XX

“When is Granpa Atty going to get here?” Jake groaned.

“You know, Jake, when he said he had a surprise for all of us it doesn’t automatically mean it’s a present.” Jim offered.

“Well what else could it be, Daddy?” Joanna asked.

“Maybe he has good news.” Bones had been just as curious as the kids as to what the surprise could be. Atticus had been very vague on the phone the other day when he mentioned something about a surprise.

“Good news isn’t much of a surprise.” Jake grumped.

“Maybe he bought a new car or got a dog? Jim said.

“I think Atty’s got a new boyfriend.” Miss Ellie said with a secret smile on her face.

“No way!” Bones and Jim said at the same time.

“I think losing Jefferson was too much for him to bear. I can’t imagine him with someone new.” Jim smiled sadly, remembering the trip the three of them had taken to see Jefferson’s grave in Savannah.

“Mark my words, boys.” Miss Ellie cackled.

XX

An hour later found everyone doing their bit to get ready for the cookout. Jake was spreading the spring-themed table cloth over the patio table with Jim’s help before they both set the table with plates that looked like a sliced open watermelon. Jim had fallen in love with the plastic outdoor dinnerware at Target and quickly bought it along with the matching lemonade pitcher and glasses.

Bones was inside supervising food prep. He was showing Missy how to thread meat and vegetables onto wooden skewers for shish-kabob, while Joanna pulled apart hearts of romaine for a salad. She was dumping the lettuce into the bowl along with slices of cucumber, shredded carrots and grape tomatoes that Bones had cut for her.

“We still have’ta make the lemmy-aid.” Jake announced as he and Jim stepped back through the sliding glass door. They both giggled over Jake’s mispronunciation.

“Grab the lemons and I’ll get the pitcher and the sugar.” Jim said to Jake before wrapping his arms around Bones’ shoulders from behind and nuzzling his face into Bones’ soft, dark hair. “You smell good enough to eat.” Jim whispered in his ear, before running his tongue down the side of Bones’ neck.

Bones felt his cock jerk in response to Jim’s clever tongue. “Save room for dessert, darlin’.” Bones teased back.

Jim was about to pull Bones’ chair out and straddle his husband for a quick appetizer when the doorbell rang. 

“Granpa Atty!” The kids chorused together before breaking toward the kitchen door.

“Everyone stay where you are.” Jim laughed, “You’re all covered in food. I’ll get the door.” He pressed one more kiss against Bones’ head and went to open the door.  He wasn’t about to admit it to the kids, but he was just as excited to find out what Atty’s surprise was too.

XX

“Jim, my boy, how are you?” Atty greeted when Jim opened the door wide.

Jim pulled his friend in for a long hug. “I’m great, Atty, it’s so good to see you. It’s been too long.”

“Jim, it’s been three weeks.” Atty laughed.

Jim grinned sheepishly. He had come to see Atty as more than a mentor and friend, but as a second father. “So, where’s this big surprise you’ve been torturing our kids with for the last three days?”

Atty turned back toward the driveway just as a nattily dressed man was coming up the walk. He was a bit shorter than Jim, which put him at about 5’10” and appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties. He was wearing immaculately pressed khaki pants, with a blue short- sleeved dress shirt and a dark blue bow tie. In his arms he carried several boxes of what Jim assumed were baked goods. The overly smitten smile he directed at Atty said it all. This man was obviously Atty’s surprise.

“Jim, it’s my great pleasure to introduce you to Harper Brooks, Harp, this is Jim Kirk-McCoy.”

Harper shifted the boxes to free his right hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jim.” He said, his voice slightly high-pitched with nerves. “Atty’s told me so much about you and your family.”

Jim winked at Atty and shook Harper’s hand. “I wish I could say the same about you.” He teased.

“Well, that’s my fault.” Harper smiled back.”I’ve kept him so busy over the last few weeks he hasn’t had time for much else.” Harper looked over to wink at Atticus who was turning an alarming shade of red.

Jim burst out laughing and ushered the men into the house.

XX

“Where are my grandbabies?” Atty announced as he walked into the kitchen.

“We’re helpin’ with the cookout.” Missy said, skewering a tomato.

“You sure are, Sugarplum.” Atty kissed Missy’s messy head and moved onto Joanna. “What do we have here?”

“I’m making the salad, with your favorite grape tomatoes, see.” She pointed with her free hand to the pint of tiny tomatoes near the bowl.

“It looks delicious.” Atty announced. “Where’s my best boy?” Atty pretended not to see Jake at the end of the table surrounded by lemons.

Jake giggled. “I’m right here, Granpa Atty.”

“Well, there you are! I couldn’t see you there behind that mountain of lemons.”

“Well I could see you, but where’s my surprise?”

“Jake!” Bones warned, shaking his head.

“No, Leo, my boy, it’s alright. Jim said I’ve been torturing the kids with the surprise all week and it’s high time everyone knows what the surprise is. Jim?” Atty called out toward the hallway.

Jim walked into the kitchen, having relieved Harper of his boxes. Harper was walking right behind him, a huge smile on his face. He stepped up to Atty and linked their hands together. Harper looked like he thought Atty had hung the moon.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Harper Brooks.”

“Hi kids.” Harper greeted, nervously, waving his right hand.

“Are you Granpa Atty’s boyfriend?” Jake asked suspiciously.

Harper looked worriedly from Atty, to Jim and back to Atty again.

“He sure is, Jakey.” Atticus said, pulling Harper a bit closer and pressing a kiss to his temple, his happiness and joy apparent.

“Well it’s about time.” Jake announced, hopping off his chair and running over to Harper. “I’m Jacob James Kirk-McCoy,” He stuck out his hand to shake with Harper, “All of my friends and Granpas call me Jake.”

Harper burst out in a giggle at the little boy’s welcome and bent down to shake Jake’s hand. “My friends call me Harp.”

Jake shook like a proper southern gentleman and then launched himself at Harper. “Welcome to our family, Granpa Harp. You’re a much better surprise than a hamster.” Jake hugged Harper tightly.

Harper’s eyes bugged out of his head as he looked from Jake back to Atticus.

All Atty could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones have once again taken over the show!! I had planned for Jim to tell you about his talk with Winona and what his plans were for the future with her, but that’s going to wait until next week. I got to thinking about Atticus and how we haven’t seen him in awhile. It was my plan all along for him to be at this family cookout, what surprised me was the appearance of Harper. When I was writing the chapter about Jim and Bones getting engaged in Savannah, Atticus just kind of showed up too!
> 
> Atticus’ story of his Jefferson has always been heartbreaking for me. It’s obvious what a wonderful man he is and that he has SO much love to give the right man. It’s a shame that he’s kept himself on the shelf in the years since Jefferson passed away. We’re going to learn more about Harp and how he and Atticus met net week. 
> 
> My heart goes out to Jim and Bones with a teething Juliet. I remember well how miserable and drooly my nieces were at this stage. Not fun at all, but I like Jim and Bones’ tag team approach to soothing her. Now that Miss Ellie is here, they’ll have an extra set of hands, one of whom has secret Nana superpowers!
> 
> Jake and his love of hamsters continues to crack me up. I wonder if he'll ever get one??


	59. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper tells us how he and Atticus met and Jim tells his family about his conversation with Winona.

“You realize we’re gonna have’ta get him a hamster at some point, right?” Bones whispered to Jim as the girls took turns shaking hands with and hugging an overwhelmed Harper.

“No, Bones, we’re gonna need to get three hamsters.” Jim pointed to Joanna and Missy then barked out an aborted laugh at the scared look Bones gave him.  Jim guessed he hadn’t counted on rodents for all three big kids. Jim cleverly tried to hide his laugh with a cough as Miss Ellie sidled over to them.

“Told ya, so.” Miss Ellie cackled after she’d taken her turn hugging Harper and introducing him to a less fussy Juliet. “Look at those two,” She said behind her hand, Harper and Atty were smiling goofy smiles at each other. “Are they cute or what?”

“Do you wanna help me make the salad, Granpa Harp?” Joanna asked using her prettiest manners and picking up Harper’s right hand.

“No, Joanna, Granpa Harp’s gonna help me with the lemmy-aid.” Jake said, tugging on his left hand.

“ _Harper_ is a guest and doesn’t have to help with anything.” Jim said, stepping in and detaching the barnacles that were his children from Harper’s hands. “As soon as Jake and I finish with the lemonade, I’ll fire up the grill. In the meantime, Harper, can I get you anything to drink?”

“Ice water with a twist of lemon would be splendid.” Harper enthused.

“Harp…” Atticus warned, giving the game away by giggling at the end.

“We certainly have enough lemons.” Jim indicated the mountain of bright citrus fruit surrounding Jake.

XX

Dinner was a noisy affair with the kids filling Atty and Miss Ellie in on what had been going on in their lives in the few short weeks since they’d last been together.

“’Bones’ is such an unusual nickname, how did you get it?” Harper asked, once the kids had told all their news.

“It’s the nickname my Daddy gave him on the day they met.” Jake supplied.

“It’s ‘cause he’s a doctor and works on people’s bones.” Joanna added.

“Well, that’s a coincidence, I gave Atticus a nickname on the day we me too, it was son of a….”

“HARP!” Atticus warned, for real this time.

“Tell us how you two crazy kids met.” Bones said, winking at Jim, who burst out laughing.

Jim leaned forward, pillowing his chin on his folded hands, “Yeah, tell us how you two fell in lurve.” Jim waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harper looked to Atticus, asking silent permission to tell the story of the day they met. Atty raised an eyebrow and reluctantly nodded his head. Harp pressed a kiss to the back of Atty’s left hand and cleared his throat. “Well, I’ve been a freelance journalist for the Atlanta Journal Constitution for the last 27 years. I started there as a runner, fresh out of college.”

“I thought your name sounded familiar,” Bones said, “but I wasn’t sure how I had heard of you.”

“I’ve covered foreign wars, presidential elections, natural disasters, you know, big stories that required a serious newsman.” He continued.

Atty snorted a giggle and at Harper’s outraged look hid his face in his hands, laughing so hard his shoulders shook.

Harper rolled his eyes and continued. “I walked into the newsroom at the paper several weeks ago and when I saw my assignment, I hit the roof. They wanted me to cover some society wedding over in Savannah. ME! Hard hitting newsman, Harper Brooks…” Harp sighed and shook his head dramatically.

Atty, seeing his chance, took over telling the story. “I had been booked to do the wedding photographs over a year in advance for the Smithe-Davis wedding.”

“Who are the Smithe-Davis’s?” Jim asked, shooting Bones a confused look.

“Oh, you’ve never heard of them?” Harper sneered, winking at Miss Ellie, “They’re peach royalty.”

“Peach royalty? What’s royal about peaches?” Bones asked, feeling like he was falling further and further behind in this conversation.

“Herbert Walker Smithe is the biggest peach farmer in all of Macon County, while Robert “Buck” Davis is the biggest peach farmer of Calhoun County…” Harper trailed off in disgust.

Atty couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing, “They wanted him to use “Peachy Queen” as the wedding headline.” He was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“…like the name…bad drag festival.” Miss Ellie was laughing so hard, she barely got the words out.

Jim and Bones doubled over at that and had to lean on each other for support so they wouldn’t fall out of their chairs.

“I don’t get it, do you get it?” Jake asked Missy and Joanna who both shrugged, making the adults crack up all over again.

“Anyway, I was madder than a flasher at a nudist colony. All those years spent reporting on hard hitting news stories, only to be sent to a society wedding four hours from home. I don’t mind being sent half way around the world to cover hunger in Ethiopia, but this was just ridiculous.” Harper folded his arms and looked to a now composed Atticus to jump in.

“I thought Harper was just cute as a button when I first saw him in his darling bowtie. He had his notebook out, pen in hand.”

“Why do you wear a bowtie, Granpa Harp?” Jake asked, climbing up onto Harper’s lap to play with his bowtie.

“Bowties are cool, Jake.”  Harper smiled down at the small boy as he pulled the ends to untie it. Harper patiently tied and then untied and retied it to show Jake how it was done. If he expected Jake to leave after the lesson was over, his face didn’t show it as Jake settled into lap waiting for the story to continue.

“What happened next, Granpa Atty?” Missy chimed in.

“I went over to him to introduce myself as the wedding photographer and to ask if there were any special shots the paper wanted him to secure.” Atty started laughing again slapping a hand onto Harp’s shoulder and shaking him until Harp started laughing too.

“I introduced myself right back and told him to get bent.” Both men burst out laughing.

“You… You told him to…” Miss Ellie was at a loss for words. “Not exactly love at first sight, was it Harp?”

“Oh no, Miss Ellie, it certainly was love at first sight, which pissed me off even more. It was like fate was mocking me. Only I could meet the man of my dreams at a society wedding.”

“He growled and scowled at me the rest of the day. So every time he made angry eye contact with me, I’d wink at him.”

“So how’d he get to be your boyfriend?” Joanna asked, enjoying the love story. It wasn’t like Snow White and her Prince Charming, but it would do, love was love.

“I had gotten all the shots of the wedding I needed and was stowing my gear in the car when a voice from behind me asked if he could have this dance.” Atty linked hands with Harp. “The song was Tennessee Waltz,” Atty remembered, feeling tears prick the back of his eyes, “And we danced right there in parking lot under the full moon.”

“And then you asked him to be your boyfriend, Granpa Atty?” Jake asked.

Atticus blushed down to the roots of his hair. “Err, something like that, Jake.” Atty said, cracking up the adults all over again as he bent forward to kiss Harper.

XX

“Well I have some news to share.” Jim said over dessert. “It’s not as funny and flashy as Atty’s news, but I think you’ll all be interested in hearing about it.”

“What’s on your mind, Jim?” Miss Ellie asked, picking up his right hand.

Jim took a deep breath and gathered his courage. This was his family. They would be here to support him no matter what happened in the past. “We’ve never talked about this before but my daddy died on the day before my eighth birthday.”

Harper pushed his chair back to stand. “Oh Jim, I’ll just be in the kitchen doing the dishes.”

“No, stay, Harp. If Atty brought you here to meet all of us, you’re part of the family now. That is if you’ll have us all?”

Harper nodded silently, too overwhelmed with emotion to speak without making a fool of himself.

“He was hit by a drunk driver and was killed. My mother grieved for him so hard that she pulled away from me and I grew up without her. My Grandpa Tiberius moved in with us and raised me until he passed away when I was fifteen.” Jim took a deep breath, the worst of the story was still to come. “After I was old enough to move out of my mother’s house, I stopped talking to her. I’d nod politely to her if we met in the grocery store or on the street, but other than that, we haven’t had any contact for the last eight years.”

Bones picked up his other hand and gave it a squeeze for support. “A friend of hers saw our wedding pictures on Facebook and told my mother that I had gotten married and had a beautiful family and she wrote me a letter asking if she could get to know all of you.”

“You mean we have another Nana?” Joanna asked.

Jim nodded. “Her name is Winona, so you have a Nona.” Jim laughed at his own joke.  “She’d like to meet you all and your Daddy and I would like to make that happen, if you agree.”

“She’s convinced you that she’d be in our lives for good?” Miss Ellie asked gently.

Jim nodded to Bones who took over. “Jim spoke with her alone for a bit and then invited me to join the conversation. I had a lot of tough questions for her when it came to the kids. She answered them all to our satisfaction.”

“Have you set a time and place for this meeting to happen?” Miss Ellie asked.

“We sure have and it’s all part of a bigger surprise I’d like to tell you all about, that is if you have room for another really big surprise.” Bones smiled at Jim and pulled him closer.

“We’re gonna meet Nona at the hamster store?” Jake asked, skeptically.

Bones laughed along with his impossible son. “Well, we could do that if you like, Jake, but Daddy and I thought it would be more fun to go to Disney World instead…” Bones looked at Jim and waited for his news to sink in.

“ **DISNEY WORLD?** ” All three kids asked at once.

“We’re going to Disney World.” Jim and Bones shouted together.

“Missy, we’re gonna meet Elsa and Anna!” Joanna shrieked.

“Oh great.” Jake pouted. “Princesses.”

“We’re gonna meet pirates too, Jakey.” Bones added.

“Jake and the Neverland Pirates?” He asked, wide-eyed. It was his favorite show on the Disney Channel.

“You bet, buddy.” Jim said, before turning to Harper. “I know its short notice, but we’d love it if you came along, Harper. Our treat.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly…” Harper started, before seeing all the sad faces around the table.

“Please, Granpa Harp? I have too many sisters, I need another boy on the trip. You can meet the Neverland Pirates with me.” Jake offered.

Harp looked over Jake’s head at a smiling Atticus who was nodding at him. “You’ll hold my hand if the pirates are scary, Jake?” Harp asked, winking at Jim over the little boy’s head.

Jake nodded enthusiastically.

“Do I get to meet the Princesses too?” Harp asked Missy and Joanna who were dancing around the deck together.

“Of course Granpa Harp, you’ll love Ariel, she wears shells as a bra.” Missy giggled.

“If you’re lucky,” Atty said in a low voice, “You might even get to meet a Queen.”

“So long as it isn’t another Peachy Queen, one of those is enough to last a lifetime.” Harp laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you all think of the story of how Atticus and Harper met? I was minding my own business at work one afternoon when this story came to me. Poor Harper, having to cover a society wedding.
> 
> Jake and the Neverland Pirates is a real show on Disney Channel. I imagine Jake gets to watch it when Jim has hidden the Frozen DVD. 
> 
> I swear I will be laughing about Peachy Queen for the rest of my life! 
> 
> “Bowties are cool.” Is of course in homage to the 11th Doctor; the amazing Matt Smith.
> 
> The idea of Atty and Harper meeting a queen at Disney World reminds me of a funny story. I was at Disney’s MGM Park about 12 years ago and saw the Wicked Queen from Snow White. A group of people gathered around her to take pictures and there was a gay couple in front of us in line. My ex’s daughter kept asking me why two grown men would want to meet the Wicked Queen… When it was their turn one of them stayed back to take the pic, while the other knelt before her on one knee and lifted her hand close to his lips, then they traded places. I offered to take their pic with her together, but they declined. Question asked and answered…
> 
> Next week, plans for Disney will be in full swing. I wonder what Jim and Bones plan to do with Seamus?


	60. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family pitches in to get ready for Disney, while Jim and Bones roleplay the Tale As Old As Time...

Plans for the trip to Disney World were in full swing. Jim and Bones had decided it would be easier on everyone if they drove to Florida rather than flying. It was only a six hour ride and they would be able to stop whenever they needed to see to someone’s needs. Plus a crying Juliet would only bother them and they were all used to her teething misery by now.

Jim had rented a large van with enough seating for eleven adults and room in the back for cargo. It was equipped with a DVD player and multiple screens so everyone would be able to see the movie. Jim had no doubt _Frozen_ would be one of the movies shown but he also picked up some DVDs of Jake and the Neverland Pirates. Jim was planning on packing more of the Princess DVDs since Harper knew nothing about them and wanted to learn more.

Bones was responsible for packing for each of the kids. Jake, Joanna and Juliet each had their own small suitcases from when they’d driven to Massachusetts for the wedding in December. Miss Ellie was put in charge of taking Missy shopping for her own suitcase.  Missy was thrilled over getting to spend some alone time with her Nana and getting to go out for lunch.

Harper was in charge of “interviewing” each of the bigger kids to see what rides and character meet and greets were must haves on this trip for all four Disney Parks.  He took extra careful notes on each of the kids’ favorite characters and filed his “story” with Jim before settling in with the kids to watch Beauty and the Beast. Jake loved the Beast and was eager to sit and watch the movie snuggled in Harper’s lap.

Atticus was in charge of snacks and drinks. He made a careful list from everyone’s preferences and set out to do the shopping. He asked Harp if he wanted to tag along, but he was too engrossed in the _Tale As Old As Time_ and chose to stay with the kids.

Once Jim had the list of must-haves from Harper, he locked himself in his office with the computer and his platinum card. He booked them three large, adjoining rooms at the Grand Floridian Hotel. The Magic Kingdom was just across Lake Buena Vista from their hotel and the kids would be able to see Cinderella’s Castle and Space Mountain from each of the rooms. He booked several character breakfasts including the one in the Castle. Both girls had that breakfast at the top of their lists. He also booked the bigger kids in for pirate and princess make-overs. After careful consideration, he booked himself and Bones in for a pirate makeover as well, laughing to himself that his husband already had the perfect pirate nickname. Maybe he’d call himself Captain Kirk-McCoy, the meanest, handsomest scurvy dog to ever sail the seven seas. “Scurvy dog, oh fuck.” Jim shouted, leaping out of his seat and running downstairs looking for Bones.

Bones was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Juliet.  Thankfully, the baby was feeling better after a week spent mostly in Miss Ellie’s arms. Bones was feeling better because Jim had left him in charge of making lists for everyone. He shuddered when he remembered the mess Jim and Jake had made of his room when he left Jim to pack for Jake last time. It had looked like a hurricane had ripped through his room.

“Bones, holy fuck.” Jim cried out when he ran into the kitchen. “Oh, hey Jules. How’s Daddy’s little princess?” He cooed to the baby before Bones passed her over to him.

“Holy fuck, what?” Bones asked, eyebrow of doom arched high.

“I was upstairs making all of the reservations for the hotel and character encounters when I realized we forgot all about Seamus.”

“Hoooly Fuuuuck.” Bones said under his breath. “What do you think we should do with him?”

“I’ll check and see if there are any local kennels that can keep him, I guess.” Jim hated the idea of leaving a member of the family behind. He was pretty sure only service dogs were allowed inside the park.

“I hate the idea of him locked up for a week, Jim. I don’t think he’ll react well to being separated from the kids.” Bones wasn’t about to admit it, but he wasn’t going to do well separated from Seamus either.

“You’re not fooling me, Leonard Horatio Kirk-McCoy, you’re gonna miss his shaggy ass.” Jim’s eyes glittered, challenging Bones to disagree with him.

“Dammit, Jim.” Bones sighed, knowing he was beaten. “Get your skinny ass back upstairs and see if they allow dogs in that fancy hotel. If we’re payin’ five hundred dollars per night, they must have some way to house dogs.”

“It’s nine hundred dollars a night.” Jim mumbled quietly. “I’ll go check and put the baby down for her nap while I’m at it.” Jim was half way out of the kitchen before Bones’ voice stopped him.

_NINE HUNDRED DOLLARS?_ “Ah, Jim?” Bones drawled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Maybe my hearing’s going but I could have sworn you said nine hundred dollars. I’m just hearing things, right?” Bones stalked closer to Jim, who kept taking steps backward. Bones moved forward until Jim backed into the pantry door with a thump.

“Bones, it’s a once in a lifetime trip. The kids are young enough to think the girls in princess dresses really are Elsa and Anna. It will be so magical for all of us, the kids and I have never been before and neither has Harper. I know it’s pricey, but…our rooms face The Magic Kingdom.” Jim trailed off. He knew Bones would come around or would kill him quickly. He was banking on coming around as he was holding Juliet and really wanted to go to Disney World.

Bones sighed. Jim was right. The kids would believe in all of the magic, he wanted them to live the fairy tale for the week they would be there. It was a once in a lifetime trip, one Jim had never taken before. He was being awful and he knew it. “Sorry, Jim. I want everyone to have a great time, no matter the cost.”

Jim kissed his handsome husband and slowly eased away from him. He took two steps toward the stairs before calling out, “I’m glad to hear you say that since I booked three rooms.” He started up the stairs as carefully as possible, not wanting to wake the baby by running. Jim had counted to five before he heard Bones bellow like the Beast behind him and start up the stairs.

XX

Once he had set Juliet down in her crib, Bones dragged him into their bedroom, locking the door behind them. Jim didn’t give him a chance to start yelling. He pushed him against the shut door and kissed him like he was a dying man and Bones was fresh water. He kneed Bones’ legs apart and started rubbing his awakening cock with his right hand, while the left was busy cupping Bones’ grumpy face.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Jim.” Bones growled. He really did sound like the Beast when he was upset. Jim barked out a giggle. He didn’t know why he hadn’t realized it sooner. “Somethin’ funny? Other than the hotel costing twenty grand for the week?”

Jim slipped his hand into Bones’ pants to caress the hot, hard flesh he found there. “No Bones, it’s just that you sound like the Beast when you’re angry.”

Bones sighed, relaxing slightly as Jim’s clever fingers continued to stroke his length, while his other hand undid his button and the zipper. “Guess that makes you Belle, huh _princess_?” Bones gritted out. He knew the money wasn’t important and wasn’t mad at Jim, but was content to play his hand as if he was angry, just to see what Jim; Belle rather, would do to appease the Beast.

“Well, I am pretty, and I read a lot and I spontaneously break into song.” Jim giggled as he sank to his knees pulling Bones pants and briefs down with him. He licked his lips as Bones’ cock bobbed in front of his face. He winked at Bones and licked the flat of his tongue against the head, moaning when the flavor of Bones’ pre-come burst across his tongue. Bones moaned his name and Jim slipped his full lips around Bones, swallowing him to the root, gagging slightly when Bones hit the back of his throat.

“That’s it, princess. Look at you with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.” Bones sank his hands into Jim’s hair and held on tight as he started pumping himself into Jim’s eager mouth.

Blowjobs were the great equalizer. Jim grinned around Bones’ cock as he remembered Atty’s sage advice from their wedding day. He had told both of the newlyweds that his long and happy union with his Jefferson was due in part to well-timed blowjobs.

Jim was just along for the ride as Bones’ continued to rock his hips. Jim used his tongue to lick along the shaft the way he knew drove Bones crazy. Jim started humming _Be Our Guest_ around Bones’ dick, knowing the vibrations would heighten his pleasure.

As he got closer to the end, Bones felt something snap inside of him. Instead of moaning, he growled like a wild animal. He had never been big on role playing, but based on the way Jim’s eyes darkened at his primal growl, he had a feeling they would both be getting a lot more practice over time.

Jim knew the moment when Bones went feral, it was like he could feel the animal in his husband emerge. Jim relaxed his throat and let Bones’ take him. He could feel his own drool escaping from the sides of his mouth to drip onto his tee shirt. He reached up to tug on Bones’ sack, and Bones growled in response, so Jim did it again, tugging a little harder this time. Bones roared in response, his cock exploding in Jim’s mouth. He did all he could to swallow the Beast’s load, but it was too much for him, so he let it gather in his mouth.

Bones held himself still in Jim’s mouth as his dick continued to twitch weakly. Jim’s eyes were wide and darkened with lust. He could see his throat working to swallow the huge load he’d just deposited. A smile broke out across his face. “That’s my pretty princess.” He muttered, his voice harsh from roaring.

Jim grinned at him and started swirling his tongue around Bones’ reawakening cock.

“Take off your clothes and get your ass on the bed. I’m not nearly finished with you yet.” Bones felt Jim shudder around his dick and knew it wasn’t from the cool temperature in the room.

Jim slowly pulled off Bones’ cock with a pop and moved to haul his shirt off.  He was unbuttoning his pants when there was a knock at the door.

“Leonard, are you alright? I heard you roar.” Miss Ellie said innocently from the other side of the door.

Jim plastered his hands across his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

“Just stubbed my toe against the bedpost.” He was biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Poor Jim was sprawled out on the floor, hiding his face in the carpet hoping it would muffle his giggles.

“Well keep it down, will ya. You’re gonna wake the baby.”  Miss Ellie answered angrily.

“Yes, ma’am.” He said petulantly.

“Oh and Leonard? Tell Jim I said hello.” She burst into giggles of her own before walking back downstairs.

Bones looked down at Jim who had completely lost it. He was lying flat on his back, his feet dancing against the carpet. His face was red from laughing so hard and tears were streaking down his temples.

“Beast busted by mother...film at eleven.” Jim managed between giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Floridian is my favorite of all of the Disney hotels. I was there many years ago for one of the famous character breakfasts. It’s absolutely gorgeous, but way out of my price range! Bones is suffering from a bit of sticker shock, but he’ll get over that soon enough, especially when he sees his babies and his “Princess” having the time of their lives. Incidentally…we call Chris Pine, Princess Pine, so adding this into the story was just perfect!
> 
> Disney only allows service dogs in all of their parks. The do offer doggie daycare and I shudder to think how much it costs per day. I didn’t see a cost chart on that page of the website, but I’m sure it’s pricey!
> 
> I love the idea of Bones getting into the role play with Jim and letting out his inner Beast. Too bad it happened when Super Nana was on duty! 
> 
> Next week we’re off to the Magic Kingdom, the happiest place on Earth!


	61. Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirk-McCoy family hits the road to Disney World!

Saturday morning dawned dull and gray, but you wouldn’t know it based on the excited chaos inside the Kirk-McCoy household. Bones, having listened to the weather report the day before had insisted he and Jim load the luggage last night. “Good thing I listened to you.” Jim grinned across the table.

Bones nodded, his mouth full of a Krispy Kreme glazed donut. Surprisingly enough, it had been Bones’ idea to get donuts for everyone. It was all part of the fairytale he wanted to weave for the kids, plus all he’d have to do was get everyone to wash their hands and go to the bathroom one last time before they hit the road this morning.

“I’m sitting next to Granpa Harp.” Jake announced around a mouthful of his own donut.

“I get Miss Ellie.” Missy called out.

“And I get Granpa Atty, just who I always wanted.” Joanna sang out, climbing onto his lap.

Atty grabbed a napkin and used it to wipe the chocolate ring from around her mouth leftover from her donut.

“Well, so much for the seating chart.” Jim burst out laughing.

 Bones glowered at him over his third glazed donut of the morning. He had spent an hour on the van seating chart last night. Jim had wanted him to put it down so they could make love one last time before they left but Bones insisted on working out a plan so none of the kids would be sitting next to each other. It would have taken much less time if Jim hadn’t been sucking Bones’ cock as an incentive to get him to finish the chart more quickly.

“Okay everyone, wash faces, brush teeth and go potty. That includes you, Jim. Harp, can you let Seamus out to do his business one last time.” It turned out the Grand Floridian had doggie day care, they would be able to leave Seamus there during the day and he could sleep in the rooms with his family at night. Bones unsnapped Juliet and pulled her out of her highchair. “I’ll change this little lady and then we’re off to Disney.”

XX

They were only an hour behind schedule when they pulled out of the driveway. “Now everyone listen up.” Jim said, swiveling around from the navigator’s seat. “Today is going to be a hotel day. We’ll have lunch on the road and then settle into the hotel when we get there. We can swim in the pool and explore the hotel grounds, but no Disney World today, understood?”

“We get to meet Elsa and Anna tomorrow, right, Daddy?” Missy asked from the second row, tucked in next to Miss Ellie who had Juliet on the other side of her.

“You bet, kitten. They’ll both be at the Princess breakfast in the castle.”

“Save me from Princesses.” Jake groaned from his seat in the last row.

“The boys are getting pirate makeovers on Tuesday, Jake.” Bones added.

“Can we start the movie now, Daddy?” Joanna called from her seat next to Atty in the third row.

“You bet, Jo. Don’t forget to put your headphones on.” Jim pressed the button and _Frozen_ started playing on the screens throughout the van.

“You really tell people stories, Granpa Harp?” Jake asked.  “Like the way my daddies read us bedtime stories?” Jake wasn’t interested in watching Frozen again. He knew how to build a snowman and there were times when he couldn’t get the songs to stop playing in his head.

“I tell people about important news stories.” Harper grinned at Jake’s interest in what he did for a living.

“What’s a news story?”

“Think about our breakfast this morning. Pretend you wanted your kindergarten class to know all about it, what would you tell them?”

“That I ate three donuts.” He said proudly.

“Okay, but is there more to the story? Were there other people there too? Did they all eat donuts?”

“My whole family was there and we all ate donuts.” Jake slapped his head dramatically. “Wait, J.J. was there and she didn’t eat donuts, she had a bottle and some Cheerios.”

“See, there you go. You’re telling a news story.” He winked at Atty who was turned around listening to the conversation.

“I could be a writer just like you, Granpa Harp!” Jake said excitedly.

“You bet, buddy.” Harper agreed and leaned forward to kiss Atty. He stopped short when Seamus growled from Jake’s other side.  The massive dog had been glued to Harper’s side from the moment they met and would growl at Atty whenever he tried to touch or kiss Seamus’ new favorite person.

“C’mon Seamus, have a heart.” Atty begged and pushed forward to kiss Harper anyway.

XX

Juliet started whining for her lunch and a diaper change three hours into the trip. They were an hour from the Florida border. Bones pulled off the highway at a rest area that featured several fast food places, a gift shop and a gas station. He figured they could fill up the van’s gas tank after the meal.

Lunch was a noisy affair with everyone eating burgers and fries. Bones had taken care of Juliet, whose mood improved greatly after she had been changed and fed. She was sitting happily in the crook of Atty’s arm as he ate his lunch one-handed to give Jim and Bones the chance to eat their meals two-handed.

“Everyone is eating burgers and fries, ‘cept Juliet.” Jake observed. “And my sisters are playing _I, Spy_ with Miss Ellie.”

“What about you, Jake, what are you doing?” Harper asked.

“I’m tellin’ the story.” Dawning came into his bright, blue eyes. “I’m reporting the story. I’m a reporter just like you, Granpa Harp.” Jake wrapped his greasy little fingers around his neck and hugged him.

Harper had a lot of proud moments over his thirty year career, but none of them compared to this one moment when Jake exclaimed he was just like him. He hugged Jake back, blinking furiously to hold the happy tears at bay.

XX

Juliet and Missy fell asleep soon after they hit the road again. Jake and Joanna were out cold by the time they reached the Florida state line. The rest of the trip passed in relative silence until they reached the hotel. Everyone was hootin’ and hollerin’ as Bones parked the van.

Jim and Bones got everyone checked into their hotel rooms and passed the card keys over to Miss Ellie and Atty. Now that they were here, it was time to check Seamus into doggie day care. Bones sent Jim up with the kids after they all hugged Seamus goodbye so that he and Harper could drop Seamus off without any teary farewells. Bones figured it would be easier if they both said goodbye to Seamus together since the dog had become so attached to Harper.

The place was immaculate, a real paradise for dogs. There were fenced in grounds and toys for the dogs to play with and quiet shaded spots for naps. Bones loved it and only hoped Seamus would too. He introduced himself to Betsy, who checked Seamus in and would be the one to introduce him to the other dogs. Bones felt like he did on Joanna’s first day of school, having to leave her with strangers and hope she made friends.

“Well buddy this is it.” Bones said, kneeling in front of Seamus. Harper knelt next to him and rubbed the dog’s soft ears. “You’re gonna go with Betsy and have the best time ever.”

“Yeah and we’ll see you after dinner. Find a clean dog to be your pal, okay?” Harper said.

Both men gave Seamus a big hug. Bones handed his leash to Betsy and prayed the small woman could handle one hundred pounds of furry grief. “We’ll pick him up by 9pm.” Bones said as he and Harper made for the door. They were three steps away from it when they heard Seamus start to howl.

“Poor furry bastard.” Harper giggled.

XX

The kids were jumping on Jim and Bones’ bed when Bones and Harper came into the room. Miss Ellie was busy setting up Juliet’s pack and play while the baby babbled from her car seat on the floor. Jim and Atty were out on the balcony pointing at the Magic Kingdom across the lake.

“How did it go with Seamus?” Jim asked, walking back into the room to kiss his husband.

Bones shook his head no and pulled Jim in for a tight hug.

“Not well.” Harper said, accepting his own kiss from Atticus. “We could still hear him howling when we were on the elevator.”

“Dammit.” Jim giggled, hiding his face in Bones’ neck.

XX

Once everyone was settled in and unpacked, Jim and Bones got the kids ready for the pool. Everyone dressed in their bathing suites and Jim was in charge of slathering Juliet in sunblock, while Bones did the same for the bigger kids. Miss Ellie went to take a nap and Atty and Harper wanted to go exploring the hotel grounds. Atty grabbed his camera and Harp slipped his notebook into his pocket before they left.

The pool was gorgeous. “Thank goodness we put sunscreen on upstairs.” Jim said as he started unpacking their gear in the cabana they had rented for the afternoon. It was stocked with towels and had lounges to sit on for when they needed a break from the hot sunshine. “There’s no way they’d sit still for it now.”

“Come on, daddies!” Jake yelled from the opening to the cabana tent. “We gotta go swimming.” He jumped up and down to prove his point.

“Okay Jake.” Jim agreed and walked toward the water, Juliet in his arms.

It was just like walking into the ocean with the sun-warmed water lapping up over their feet. The kids were having a wonderful time splashing each other and making friends with the other kids in the pool. Joanna and Missy were talking to another little girl dressed in a Little Mermaid bathing suit that matched the ones both girls were wearing.  Jim and Bones stayed close by, enjoying the pool. Juliet took to it like a fish to water. She was screeching in happiness as she splashed herself and her daddies.

“Best idea ever, Bones.” Jim smiled and brushed a kiss against Bones’ lips.

XX

“I love the bougainvillea.” Harper said, running his fingers against the fuchsia petals.

“I do too.” Atty said as he snapped several shots of the colorful vine with Harper. “The house would look amazing if we planted this shade of purple to climb up the back fence.” Atty murmured, pulling Harper close.

“If ‘we’ planted? That your way of asking me to move in, Atty? Not that I don’t spend all my time there with you now as it is.”

Atty laughed. He had wanted to ask Harper to move in with him after that first night in Savannah, but things were moving so fast as they were he didn’t want to scare Harper. “It’s my way of asking. Will you move in with me?”

“Like you could ever get rid of me.” Harper laughed and Atty pulled him closer to seal his vow with a kiss which turned into two, which turned into a make-out session.

Once they had caught their breath, Harper led them up to a large gazebo like structure. “What’s in this building?” Harp asked, shading his eyes around the glass to try to see past the gauzy curtain covering the door.

“Only one way to find out.” Atty pulled on the handle and the door opened for him.

“Ohhhh, it’s the wedding pavilion.” Harper enthused. He linked their hands together and pulled Atty inside the blessedly air conditioned building. Disney’s wedding pavilion was a giant enclosed gazebo that could seat up to 250 guests on pink benches with hearts carved into the woodwork. The walls and graduated roof were painted white and had chandeliers hanging from the highest points. There was a white, silk runner lining the aisle that led to three steps at the altar.

“Something is written on the aisle runner, can you make it out? Harper asked.

“Not from here.” He grinned. “We’d have to walk up the aisle to read what it says.”

“I’m game if you are.” Harp tugged on his hand and pulled him toward the writing.

“Once Upon A Time.” Atty read when they were close enough to read the embroidered words.

“This is one hell of a place to get married.” Harper said seriously.

Atty smiled at his gorgeous man and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was at Disney back in February, I could see the wedding pavilion from the Monorail as it drove us back to the parking lot. I remember thinking it would be an amazing place to get married and then filed that thought away. I’m including the link so you can see what this place looks like. In the lower right hand corner of the picture on the opening page, there’s a link to view the gallery. You won’t be disappointed. https://www.disneyweddings.com/florida/escape/venues/wedding-pavilion/ Atty and Harp at the wedding pavilion, hmmm...
> 
> None of the Disney Parks allow pets in the hotel rooms. There is doggie day care, but not onsite at the Grand Floridian. There is no way I was going to separate Seamus from his family on this trip, so you’ll excuse my artistic license in letting him stay with his family. 
> 
> I’ve always seen Jake as an inquisitive little boy. I love the idea of him wanting to learn how to be a reporter like Harper. Speaking of Jake, it’s almost his 6th birthday. He will be six on June 5! Thanks to GoWashTheLights, we’re going to see a special birthday chapter in the weeks to come. I think the story itself is several weeks behind actual time… Jake has a special request for his day. I think it’s going to surprise you. It surely surprised me!
> 
> Next week, we’re going to meet Winona Kirk. Should be interesting…


	62. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirk-McCoy's meet Winona Kirk for dinner.

None of the kids wanted to get out of the pool when Jim told them it was time. He had made reservations for dinner at Citricos in the Grand Floridian for 7PM. His mother was going to meet them there. Jim had not asked her where she would be staying and felt guilty now for not offering for her to stay with them.

“C’mon, monkeys we’ve gotta get showered and changed for dinner with Nona.” Bones urged. He clapped a hand on Jim’s shoulder as he waded past him.  Juliet was screaming in protest of being pulled out of the water and Bones pulled her from his arms. He had seen Jim get steadily edgier as the afternoon wore on. He knew Jim was nervous about seeing his mother again.

“Can I wear my pink polky dot dress?” Missy asked.

“You bet. We’ve all got to dress nicely for this dinner.” Bones urged as he tried to soothe his baby daughter who was letting everyone know her displeasure.

“We gotta dress up for Nona?” Jake grumped, sounding more and more like Bones every day.

“No buddy, we’ve gotta dress up because Mickey Mouse says we have to. He makes the rules around here and what he says goes.” Jim winked at Bones over Jake’s wet head.

“OHHHH.” All three kids chorused.

“Well, I guess we can’t let Mickey down.” Jake said, his attitude brightening.

XX

“Did my babies all have fun in the pool?” Miss Ellie asked when the kids came back into the hotel room. The kids were all chattering about Mickey Mouse and following his rules. She had a feeling her boys were using Mickey like Santa Claus, telling the kids little white lies to keep them behaving.

“It was so much fun, Miss Ellie. I got to splash my sisters.” Jake said proudly.

“We met a new friend named Emily and she loves Ariel the bestest, just like me.” Missy said, Joanna nodded her head in agreement.

“Mom, you should have seen Jules splashing in the water and yelling at the top of her little lungs.” Jim explained. “Bones got some great shots of her playing in the water. How was your nap?”

“After two weeks in your noisy house, two hours alone up here has turned me into a new woman.” She giggled, pulling Juliet out of Jim’s arms. “How about I get the kids cleaned up and you boys can get them dressed?”

“Sounds good, Mom.” Bones agreed. “There are clothes lines in all the bathrooms so we can dry their swimsuits.”

“I’ll start with this little love first, then get all three big kids into the shower next.” Miss Ellie sang out as she disappeared into her room with Juliet.

Jim went to the closet where they’d hung up everyone’s clothes and pulled out a sweet little white and red dress with a matching headband for Juliet to wear.  “What do you think, Bones?” Jim asked, holding the dress up to his chest.

“It’s real cute Jimmy, but I think you’re going to need a bigger size.” He laughed and walked to Jim who had frowned and went back to digging in the closet for a new dress. “Jim, what you had before is perfect. I know how much this night means to you, but your attitude will be what makes this a great night, not which dress Juliet is wearing.”

Jim sighed and turned back to face Bones. “I know, it’s just I want everyone to look their best.”

“You know as well as I do that Juliet is going to drool all over herself and probably both of us. Jake will be untucked with messy hair within five minutes of getting dressed. The girls will be neat until dinner and then they’ll end up spilling most of it on themselves.” Bones laughed as Jim nodded along with his assessment of the kids.

Jim laughed, Bones was right. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Bones kissed his still damp head and hugged him tightly.

XX

“Where’s Atty and Harp? They’re gonna be late.” Jim was pacing around the hotel room. The kids were next door watching _The Little Mermaid_ while Miss Ellie got dressed.

“I texted Atty half an hour ago. He said they would be back soon.” He stopped Jim in his tracks the next time he paced past. “If the kids see you’re nervous, they’ll be nervous too.” He said gently, cupping Jim’s face in his hands.

“You’re right.” Jim agreed.

“We’re back!” Atty shouted from the third room. “We’ll just grab a shower and be ready to go in ten minutes.”

“Don’t you mean you’ll grab two showers?” Jake asked with his finely honed investigative reporter skills.

Harper turned so red he looked like a boiled lobster. “That’s exactly what Atty meant.” He winked at Jim and Bones who were trying hard not to laugh and then shut and locked the connecting door. There was no reason to take any chances one of the little ones would find them showering together.

XX

Bones had all of the kids corralled in the waiting area just outside the restaurant. He was telling them stories of his first trip to Disney World when he was a little boy.

“Mom.” Jim greeted when Winona Kirk walked into the hotel. She looked just as worried as he felt. Jim only had to worry about dealing with one of her. Winona, on the other hand, had to deal with nine virtual strangers. Jim figured she had every right to be nervous.

“Hi Jim.” She greeted, not sure if she should hug him, offer to shake his hand or just wave. Thankfully Jim solved the dilemma for her and gave her a hug.

Bones, seeing Jim and Winona together, walked over to join them, leaving the kids with Miss Ellie. “Leonard Kirk-McCoy, ma’am. I’m Jim’s husband.” He reached out to shake her hand. “Friends call me Leo.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Leo.” She returned, her gaze quickly moving past his to the kids who were sitting around an older woman listening intently to what she was saying.

“Would you like to meet them?” Jim offered.

Winona nodded and Jim took her hand and led her over to the kids.

“Hey kiddos, I want you all to meet my mother, Winona. Mom, this is Jake.”

“Hi Nona, I’m Jacob James Kirk-McCoy, but you can call me Jake.” He launched himself at her, giving her a big hug.

“Hi buddy, don’t you look just like your Daddy.” _And your grandfather,_ she added silently to herself.

“This is Joanna.” Jim continued.

Joanna waved from her place on the couch next to Missy who had a death grip on her left hand.

“This is our Miss Missy.” Jim introduced while Missy buried her head against Miss Ellie.

“Hi girls.” Winona waved at them both.

“This is Bones’ mother, Miss Ellie and our friends Harper Brooks and Atticus Buford. Atty is holding our youngest, Juliet.”

Winona made her way down the line shaking hands with everyone and stopping to brush her fingers against Juliet’s cheek.

 **“Kirk-McCoy, party of ten.”** The Maitre D called out.

XX

Bones should have made a seating chart for the table. The first ten minutes were chaos. Jake was unable to decide if he wanted to sit next to his hero, Harp or his new Nona. He didn’t want to sit next to Jim or his sisters, while both sisters wanted to sit next to him.

Atty and Harper managed to get everyone settled in with a minimum of hurt feelings and complaints. Jake sat between the two of them. Next came Winona, Jim, Bones and Juliet. Joanna was next to her sister, and Miss Ellie was on her other side. Missy came last sitting to Harper’s right. She kept going back and forth between Harp and her Nana for hugs.

“So Jake, you and your big sisters are in Kindergarten? Winona asked, sipping her glass of wine.

“Yup, only two more months and we’ll be first graders.” He announced proudly. “Why haven’t you and Daddy talked in so many years?” His little face was serious. It was an important question to ask.

“Jake!” Jim warned.

“No, its okay, Jim. He deserves to know what happened. Everyone at this table should know.” She turned back to Jake, who really was a spitting image of George at that age. She had photo albums back home Jake would get a kick out of seeing. The resemblance was uncanny. “I was a bad Mommy. I was very selfish and though I was more important than my little boy. I was wrong and paid a very high price for acting like that.” She stopped to gather her thoughts, but also to look around the table. Everyone was listening to what she said, but it was obvious they were all on Jim’s side. Her son had made a family without her and he had filled it with amazing people who were devoted to him, just as she should have been.

“And the price was not getting to give my Daddy hugs?” Joanna asked, her little eyebrow of doom arched high.

“That’s right Joanna. I didn’t get to give him hugs and I missed out on his first year with all of you kids and with Leo. I didn’t get to be there when Juliet came home from the hospital and wasn’t there when your daddies got married.” She reached out to wipe the lone tear coursing down her cheek away.

“What are you going to do so you don’t make this mistake again?” Jake asked, sounding very much like his fathers.

Winona burst out laughing. This little guy was something else. “Well Jake, I promise to keep in touch and send pictures and maybe talk to you and your sisters on Skype. How would that be?”

Jake nodded and thought about it for a minute. “I think you should move to Georgia too, just like me and Daddy. There’s no snow and you can wear shorts almost every day.”

Winona looked over at Jim and Bones to see their reaction to Jake’s question.  Both of them were smiling at her and at their son. “It’s something to think about Jake. Now why don’t you tell me all about our plans for Disney World tomorrow?”

XX

It took an extra hour to get the kids settled into bed, partly because they were wound up from dinner and partly because Seamus was so wound up at seeing them again. Seamus was, for lack of a better word, not speaking to Bones. Whenever Bones would try to talk to him or rub his ears, Seamus would turn his head and completely ignore him. Same went for Harper, Seamus was having nothing to do with his former favorite.  Instead he stuck by the kids’ sides, frantically going back and forth between the bigger kids piled into the spare king bed in Miss Ellie’s room and Juliet’s pack and play in Jim and Bones’ room.

Instead of insisting the kids all sleep in the spare bed in their room, they let the kids stay with Miss Ellie and dragged Juliet’s bed into her room as well in hopes of getting Seamus to settle in for the night. Jim and Bones tried to read three different books before finally giving in to all the questions the kids had about their Nona. Jake wanted her in their lives forever. Joanna wondered if she would abandon them to hide in her room again the next time she was sad. Missy was pretty silent on things, only saying she liked Nona’s pretty blonde hair.

Jim and Bones were exhausted by the time the kids were finally asleep. Bones heated up Juliet’s bottle while Jim paced around the room singing a bluesy version of _Love Me Tender_ to her.

Once Juliet was fed, changed and tucked in, Bones tucked Jim into bed and climbed in beside him. He pulled Jim to lie across his chest and rubbed his back to help settle him down for the night. Once Jake had addressed the 800 pound gorilla in the room, the rest of dinner had gone smoothly with Winona asking questions and getting to know everyone a bit more. There had been a lot of laughter and everyone had gone home with a good feeling about the night.

“Do you think I should have invited her to stay with us, Bones?” Jim whispered. Winona was staying at a nearby hotel off Disney property. She hadn’t wanted to stay at The Grand Floridian in case things hadn't gone well at dinner.

“I like the way we did it, Jim. Introduce her in a family atmosphere and see how she handled herself and our kids. I think she passed the first hurdle. We’ll have to see how it goes tomorrow, but if things keep progressing like they did tonight, maybe you can ask her to sleep over one of the last nights we’re here?”

“Sounds like a good plan, Bones.” He pressed a kiss to Bones’ jaw and slipped a hand into his sleep pants to stroke his husband’s awakening cock. “Speaking of good plans…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of Winona? Do you think Jake has a career as a newsman ahead of him?
> 
> Poor Seamus. He’s feeling a little abandoned himself and now Bones and Harper are on his “bad” side, at least for now. Poor furry baby! 
> 
> The thought of Jim walking around bare-chested singing Elvis to his baby girl melts my heart!


	63. Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirk-McCoy's are finally off to the Magic Kingdom!

It wasn’t like Seamus to hold a grudge, but when one hundred-twenty pounds of furry determination dug his heels in, it was a little hard to move him. “Come on, Seamus. It’s just for the day.” Jim coaxed, since Seamus still wasn’t paying attention to Bones. They were standing outside the door to daycare and Seamus wasn’t budging an inch. Other kids ventured close to the massive dog wanting to pet him. Seamus gave his best doggie grin and shook paws with all the kids who wanted to meet him, but was still refusing to be led inside.

“We’ll take him, Daddy.” Joanna offered, Jake and Missy standing next to her.  Joanna took his leash and whispered into his ear. After serious whispers from all three bigger kids, Seamus let himself be led into Doggie Daycare.

Jim watched through the glass walls of the daycare office as the kids whispered to him and gave him cuddles before giving hugs to Betsy. Jim assumed the kids were showing Seamus they trusted Betsy to take care of him. Joanna handed over his leash and Seamus went with Betsy without argument.

The kids were laughing and high-fiving each other when they came out. “Piece of cake!” Jake crowed with a very Jim-like smirk, his little hands making a motion like he was dusting them off. “Now let’s get my sisters to the Princess Breakfast.”

XX

The kids were very excited to ride the monorail into the park. The tracks circled past the Grand Floridian, stopping at the visitor’s parking lot before driving straight through the middle of the Contemporary Hotel, the last stop in the loop was the Magic Kingdom. Once they were all inside one car, Jim pulled Missy onto his lap. Things had been so busy he hadn’t had a chance to talk to her about her shy behavior with his mother. “So Miss Missy, what do you think of Nona?”

Her cheery smile faded and she burrowed into Jim’s neck, hoping to hide from the conversation. “She has pretty hair. It looks like yours and Jakey’s.”

“You said that last night, kitten. What else do you think?” Missy wasn’t as wary of strangers now as she was when she first came to live with their family, but Jim was worried that she hadn’t interacted with Winona at all and wondered if there was more to it.

Missy buried her face deeper into Jim’s neck. “She was a bad Mommy. She said so. Just like my Mommy.”

Jim had a feeling that is what was bothering his daughter. Winona had been honest enough to admit her mistake, now it was time he did the same. “I was a bad son.”

“What?” Missy’s voice was muffled against him.

“I knew her phone number and address. I could have reached out to her to say hello, but I didn’t do it. A lot of years passed and I missed all that time with her. It wasn’t just her fault, kitten it was mine too. Do you understand?” He smiled when he felt her little head nod against his neck. “Will you try to get to know her a little bit?” He tickled her side wanting to hear her pretty giggle. “Huh, will you?” Jim kept tickling and her high-pitched giggle filled the monorail car. Other passengers looked on fondly at the play between father and daughter.

“Yes, Daddy.” She managed between giggles.

XX

Once they were off the monorail and through the security checkpoints, they entered the Magic Kingdom. Jim and Bones rented a large stroller big enough for the three bigger kids to ride in if they got tired of walking. Juliet stayed in her own stroller pushed by Atticus.

“Wow!” Jim exclaimed when the family made its way onto Main Street USA. He could see Cinderella’s castle in the background and the colorful shops that lined the street. The park was packed with other families even at this early hour.

“I can’t believe I’m really here.” Harper said from behind him.

“Pictures, everyone.” Atty called as he caught the attention of one of the professional Disney photographers, dressed in short pants and a vest. He looked like he had just stepped out of the 1920s. He gathered everyone together and made some adjustments to his camera.

“Say Mickey Mouse!” The photographer yelled out.

“ **Mickey Mouse!** ” Everyone chorused, as the photographer shot pictures of the entire family with Cinderella’s Castle in the background.

XX

“The castle is so big.” Joanna marveled as she twirled around the holding room decorated with a large high-back chair. This was the chamber in the castle used as a waiting area for families who were attending Princess breakfast. Cinderella’s Fairy Godmother was sitting in the chair taking pictures with the little princesses waiting to have breakfast with their larger counterparts.

“Well hello, Ariel and Elsa.” She said to Missy and Joanna who were wearing the dresses of their favorite princesses. “And who have we here?” She waved her wand toward Jake who had not climbed up into the chair to take a picture.

“I’m Jacob James Kirk-McCoy, friends and fairy godmothers call me Jake.” He grinned at her.

“Well, Jake, would you like to join your sisters for a picture?”

He looked up at his fathers and then back at his sister’s who were beckoning him to join them. “Well… Okay.” He scrambled up onto the big chair and snuggled in with his sisters.

“Everyone say Bibbity Bobbity Boo!”

XX

“Where are the princesses, Daddy?” Joanna asked. She and Missy had picked at their breakfast, too excited to eat. Jake, on the other hand, polished off his own plate and was stealing pancakes from his sisters’ plates.

“Soon, honey.” Bones grinned. “They’ll be here when everyone finishes eating.” Both girls had been squirming in their seats since they were led to their table.

“They are so well behaved.” Winona whispered to Miss Ellie.

“They usually are. The boys are so good with them and have done a great job blending the family together. How are you doing with all of this?” Miss Ellie was still guarded about Winona, not sure if she intended to stay in Jim and the kids’ lives or not.

“It was overwhelming last night, so many new faces, but at the same time I was also relieved. I was worried about all the things that could have gone wrong. My son has built an amazing family and I’m so glad he welcomed me into it. I hope we can be good friends too.”

Miss Ellie smiled and nodded. “I’d like that too, but…” The “but” was lost as Joanna started to yell.

“ELSA!” Joanna cheered, pointing at the blonde princess in the ice blue dress who had just walked into the dining room. She stopped yelling and started frantically waving.

Missy’s eyes went wide as Elsa made her way to the first table in the room. Juliet continued to babble in her highchair, completely unimpressed.

“Wow, it’s really her!” Jake said, craning his neck for a better view.

Atty was snapping pictures of the kids’ reactions and couldn’t help taking a picture or two of Harper’s puzzled face.

“Now who is this again?” Harp whispered to Bones. The sheer number of princesses still confounded him.

“ _Frozen,_ you know, _Let It Go_?” Bones whispered back.

XX

“Hello pretty princesses and princes.” Elsa greeted the table. “Would you like to join me for a picture?”

Missy and Joanna flew to her side. Jake stayed in his seat, a very Bones-like frown on his face.

“How about you, pirate prince?” She asked Jake, pointing to his Captain Jack hat.

Jim leaned over to whisper into Jake’s ear, causing Jake’s frown to grow a little bit bigger.

“Well, okay. I’ll do it for my sisters, but no hugging, got it Elsa?” He hopped off his chair to join the girls as Atty started snapping pictures.

The scene was repeated again and again when all of the princesses made their way to the table, one by one. Missy was especially excited when Ariel came to visit as were the Nanas when Sleeping Beauty stopped by. Each of the princesses stopped to share a moment with Juliet, smiling as Atty took pictures.

“Well hello my handsome prince.” Snow White said to Harper. She was the last of the princesses to appear.

Harp turned and smiled wide at the pretty princess. She was the only princess he could recognize on site without Bones having to identify her.

“I couldn’t help but notice you haven’t taken any pictures. Would you like to take one with me?” Snow’s high-pitched voice asked.

“It’s because I was waiting for you, Princess.” He winked at Atty and stood to pose with Snow White while Atty took their picture. “Atty, come join us.” Harp enthused.

Atty handed his camera to Jim to join Harper in the picture.

XX

“How does everyone feel about riding the Dumbos?” Jim asked once they were outside the castle.

“Dumbo!” The three bigger kids and Harper yelled.

The line was mercifully short and before long Bones was directing seat assignments. Joanna flew with Miss Ellie, Missy surprisingly chose Winona, Jake flew with Jim leaving Bones with Juliet. Atticus and Harper chose a Dumbo in the middle so Atty could shoot pictures of the ride.

“Don’t forget we need a selfie of us.” Harp reminded him, pulling out his phone to snap one before Dumbo lifted off.

“Do you like Dumbo, Miss Nona?” Missy asked bravely, wringing her hands together.

“I do, honey, but I always cry when they take Dumbo away from his mommy.”

“Me too, Miss Nona, but he makes a good friend who loves him and takes care of him.” Just like her Daddies took care of her.

“What’s his name?” Winona said pointing upward.

“Timothy the mouse.” Missy said excitedly noticing the statue of him at the top of the finial. “See, he’s got Dumbo’s lucky feather.”

“What do you think, June-bug?” Bones asked his baby daughter. He pulled out his own phone and snapped a picture of the two of them together. Juliet cooed and reached for the phone.

“To infinity and beyond!” Jake shouted, powering his Dumbo up as high as it would fly.

“Wrong movie, buddy.” Jim giggled.

“This is fun, Miss Ellie.” Joanna yelled over the circus music of the ride.

“Let’s go higher, like your brother.” She whooped when Joanna used the joystick to send their elephant soaring.

XX

Atty and Harper treated everyone to lunch at the Crystal Palace. No one told the kids that Winnie the Pooh and Friends were due to put in an appearance. Atty wanted to shoot the kids’ surprised faces when the characters appeared.

Jim ordered hotdogs for the kids while the adults all got burgers. He lifted Juliet out of her seat and took her off to the bathroom to change her diaper.

“Leo, my boy,” Atty said, sidling over to Jim’s empty seat, “you might want to do laundry tonight.” Atty kissed Bones’ confused head and moved back to his seat, immediately pulling out his camera and checking its battery life.

 _Laundry?_ Leo mused.  He didn’t have longer to think about what Atty had just asked as the waitress arrived with lunch.

“Tigger!” Jake shouted, his mouth stuffed full of half-chewed hotdog. The other kids raced around to his side of the table to get a look for themselves.

“SURPRISE!” Atty and Harp chorused together.

“You knew Tigger would be here, Granpa Harp?” Missy asked, her tiny hands fisted on her hips.

“I certainly did, honey. Are you excited to meet him?”

She nodded excitedly, “‘Specially Eeyore. Daddy has to take his picture with Eeyore ‘cause they’re both  grumpy.”

Jim burst out laughing. “She must mean you, ‘cause I’m bouncy like Tigger.”

“Yeah.” Bones grumped, proving Missy’s point. “You’re bouncy all right.”

Atty gathered everyone together when Tigger finally came to their table. He was lining up his shot, when Jake interrupted him.

“You too, Granpa Atty.” Jake urged.

One of the waitresses took his camera and snapped several shots of the family just before Juliet decided she had enough and started to cry. It had been a long day for the littlest Kirk-McCoy.

“Looks like this little love needs a nap. May I, Jim?” Winona asked, opening her arms for the baby.

Jim nodded and put a sleepy Juliet into her arms. He smiled, watching his mother coo to Jules until Atty elbowed him out of the way to take pictures of the two girls together. Juliet settled quickly and Atty was able to get some great shots of Nona cuddling the baby.

“Why don’t Nona and I get the kids back to the hotel for a nap?” Miss Ellie asked.

“We can all go back together, Mom.” Bones said. He would never say anything out loud, but there were things in park he wanted to see and do that were too grown up for the kids. The roller coasters had height restrictions that none of the kids met.

“I saw you boys eyeing Space Mountain. Ya’ll stay and ride it. We’ll see you for dinner.” She had seen the way both Jim and Leo had been staring at the coaster all day with wistful looks on their faces. Neither man had mentioned wanting to go ride it, but she could read the looks on her boys’ faces clear as day.

“Are you sure, mom?” Bones asked, giddy with excitement. If there was time he’d see if they could get on Splash Mountain too.

“Sure what?” Jim asked, breaking away from his own mother to join the conversation.

“The women-folk are going to take the kids back to the hotel, so the men can ride Space Mountain.” Bones crowed.

“To Infinity and Beyond!” Jim yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lucky enough to attend one of these Princess Breakfasts several years ago. What I enjoyed most was the excitement buzzing through the room as the little girls see their heroes. Each of the women spends a few minutes with each child and patiently takes all the pictures the kids and the parents want. 
> 
> I love that Harper has a favorite princess! Snow White is so sweet and pretty. It's no wonder that she's Harp's favorite!
> 
> Jake is hilarious in this chapter! His line about not wanting Elsa to hug him cracks me up!!! He'll take a pic, but NO hugs!! 
> 
> I also did the Winnie the Pooh lunch at the Crystal Palace and its funny the way some kids are terrified of the big costumes! The princesses are just girls in pretty dresses, but Tigger is HUGE!!! Some kids flock to them, others freak out! The Kirk-McCoy kids are made of stronger stuff than that! I bet Bones made an exaggerated frowny face when he took his picture with Eeyore!
> 
> I rode Space Mountain for the first time when I was six years old. I rode it again in February for the first time since my maiden voyage. It didn’t seem as scary this time around! LOL We’ll see the boys’ ride next week!


	64. Makeovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys ride Space Mountain and everyone gets a makeover. Later, Miss Ellie drills down on the heart of the matter with Winona.

The line for Space Mountain stretched for miles. The wait time listed on the clock said thirty minutes, but Jim doubted it was right.

“You sure about this, Harp? You’re looking a little nervous.” Bones grinned.

“When in Rome, right?” Harper’s giggle was high-pitched, his voice trembling.

“That’s my brave boy, wouldn’t think a roller coaster with spook you, especially since you were the one…” Atty kissed against the side of Harper’s head to avoid saying anything more.

“Okay,” Bones said, his eyes narrowing shrewdly, “what’s up with you two?” He remembered earlier when Atty asked him to do laundry tonight, it was such a random and out of place request, “Now you’re stopping short in the middle of a sentence.”

“Yeah, you’ve both been awfully secretive with your whispered conversations and giggles.” Jim pointed out. He had been so busy making sure everyone was having a good time that he hadn’t really had a chance to examine their strange behavior.

“Jim, my boy, we’re young and in love.” Atty laughed.

“Well, I’m young at least!” Harper crowed.

XX

The line moved more quickly than Jim thought it would. He was disappointed to see each car only held three single file passengers, meaning the four of them would have to ride in two separate cars.

Harper giggled nervously, dragging his feet when Atty lead him to their car and buckled him in. “Tell the kids I love them, Jim.” He yelled as their car jerked forward.

Jim and Bones tried to hold it together as Harper moved off into the dark tunnel of the ride. Bones could have sworn he could hear Harper screaming. “We’re up, Jim.” Bones pressed a kiss to his lips and climbed into the front seat buckling his seatbelt.

Jim was in heaven when the car moved into the coaster at top speed. It was pitch black, but for the flashes of light and starry sky. _What a life,_ he mused, to live among the stars, boldly going from one planet to the next, endlessly exploring. He could hear Bones yelling and laughing from the seat in front of him and reached a hand forward to squeeze his shoulder.

The ride ended much too quickly for Jim. He and Bones climbed out of their car and onto the people mover which dumps all of the riders into the space themed gift shop. The moving sidewalk stopped in front of a wall of photographs taken during the ride. He quickly found the picture of he and Bones, both of them laughing but couldn’t find Atty and Harper’s picture.

“Here it is, Jim.” Bones said from in front of him. “Harp looks terrified.”

Jim giggled. “We gotta buy these pictures, Bones.”

Turned out, Atty was one step ahead of them. Jim and Bones found him at the counter ordering both sets of pictures. Harper was browsing through the store’s section of gifts and came back with two small toys for the girls and space themed notebooks for himself and Jake.

“For his Disney journal.” Harper grinned at Jim.

XX

The boys’ last stop was to pick Seamus up from doggie daycare once they had gotten back from the park. “How did he do today?” Bones asked Betsy, cringing in anticipation. He hoped the dog had had a better day than yesterday.

“See for yourselves.” Betsy pointed out the window into the play yard where Seamus was curled into a ball napping, a small brown patch of fur leaning against his side.

“He made a friend?” Jim gasped. He and Bones had thought long and hard about what to do with Seamus while they were on this vacation. Both men agreed that leaving him at a kennel back in Georgia was too risky since neither of them could get back there quickly if there was a problem. Doggie Daycare in the hotel seemed a god-send until the dog developed separation anxiety. Not that Jim blamed him for feeling abandoned again. Thankfully, it seemed today had been a better day for his furry baby.

Atty moved to the window and started snapping pictures. The tiny bit of brown fur stood and ran around in a circle before settling back against Seamus, seemingly in the exact position as before.

“I didn’t know you boarded hamsters.” Harper giggled. “Don’t tell Jake.”

“FiFi is a teacup Yorkshire Terrier, not a hamster.” Betsy laughed along with Harper.

“He made friends with a girl named FiFi?” Jim doubled over with laughter.

“I’ll go out and get him in a second, but here’s his craft.” Betsy handed Jim a small round piece of concrete with one of Seamus’ massive paw prints and his name printed on it.

“Seamus made a craft?” Bones couldn’t believe his ears. Well at least he got something for the $200 dollars a day this was costing. He was thrilled the dog had settled in better today and was participating in class activities.

“It’s a stepping stone for our garden.” Jim handed it to Bones who held it reverently.

“Oh and here is his character picture.” Betsy handed Jim a folder, inside was a picture of Seamus, his doggie grin at full blast, as he posed with Pluto who was holding his arms wide apart in a “so big” gesture. Betsy slipped out the door with the dog’s leash and came back moments later with a very happy Seamus.

The massive dog gave loves to all four men, finally forgiving Bones and Harper for leaving him a daycare the first day.

“What do you get when you mix an Irish wolfhound with a Yorkie?” Harper giggled.

“Child-support payments.” Bones muttered.

XX

An early morning knock at Jim and Bones’ door heralded the return of everyone’s laundry. Bones never got a straight answer from Atty and Harper about why everyone needed clean clothes. Jim suggested their friends were going to treat them to a fancy dinner and wanted everyone’s dressy clothes to be clean. Bones figured it was a good a reason as any.

Once Bones hung the clothes up, he slipped back into bed beside a sleep-warmed Jim. He wrapped himself around Jim’s back and started planting kisses against the back of his neck.

“Bones.” He hummed. “Disney is kicking my ass.” He couldn’t ever remember being this tired, not even when Juliet had come home from the hospital and was eating every two hours for the first few weeks.

“Mine too.” Bones agreed, slipping his right hand into Jim’s sleep pants. His hand slid slowly up Jim’s shaft, his thumb slipping over the head, trailing through his pre-come.

“MMM, nice.” Jim mumbled, scooting backward against Bones’ erection. They hadn’t made love since they night before they’d left for the trip and with everyone living in such close quarters, he knew they probably wouldn’t again until they were back home.

Bones found a nice slow rhythm with his hand that he copied with his hips, thrusting himself against Jim’s ass. It didn’t feel as good as it would skin on skin, but it would do for now. “Missed you so much.” Bones whispered in his ear.

“You too.” Jim panted, feeling the end approaching. He buried his face in his pillow to hide his whimpers as Bones’ hand started to stroke him a bit faster and harder. He was canting his hips backward into Bones’ thrusting cock, wishing his husband was buried deep inside of him as his cock exploded in his hand.

Bones buried his face against Jim’s shoulder and whispered Jim’s name when he spilled in his pants moments later.

XX

“Time for everyone’s makeovers.” Jim announced once they’d all gotten into the park later that morning. “Princess makeovers with Miss Ellie and Nona. Pirate makeovers with me and Daddy.”

“Do you want to be a princess, Harp?” Atty teased, knowing full well Harper would love wearing a tiara with a matching glittery bowtie.

“Too bad they don’t have a queen makeover, Atticus, that shirt is simply awful.” Harper giggled at the outraged look on his man’s face. He brushed a kiss against Atty’s wrinkled brow and threaded their fingers together.

“What about this little love, is she coming with us?” Miss Ellie asked. Juliet was lying back in her stroller, babbling to herself and trying to stuff her entire foot into her little mouth.

“Nope, June-bug is coming with us for a pirate makeover.” Bones announced. He wanted to give the girls a chance to spend some time with Nona in hopes Missy would see Joanna trying to get to know her and would start trusting her.

“But she’s a sister.” Jake groaned.

“Sisters can be pirates, Jakey.” Missy and Joanna said together.

“I guess so.” Jake grumped. “Come on J.J., let’s go be pirates.”

XX

“Welcome to the Bibbidi Bobbidy Boutique.” A chipper blonde dressed as one of Cinderella’s Fairy Godmother’s apprentices greeted them as they stepped into the shop inside Cinderella’s Castle.

“WOW!” Both girls said at once. The room was loaded with little girls in various stages of their Princess makeover. Some girls were sitting in throne-like chairs looking into their own magic mirrors as they had their hair styled, while others were having their nails done. More girls were picking out dresses to try on and others were adding sparkly tiaras and jewelry to their costume. Once the makeover was completed, members of the photography staff took pictures of the newly minted princesses.

“Princess Joanna? Princess Missy? Please follow me.” The girls were led to throne chairs where they started excitedly discussing their transformations with the hairdressing team, leaving Winona and Miss Ellie to chat.

“Tell me about Jim when he was little.” Miss Ellie asked. She’d always been curious about Jim’s childhood. Was he rambunctious like Jake or more quiet and studious like her Leonard?

“He reminds me a lot of Jake with his sunny disposition. I could tell early on he was a genius. A real genius, not me thinking my boy was the next Einstein because he could stack blocks together.”

Miss Ellie laughed, remembering thinking the same thing about her son. “Leonard was the same way, always into something, needing to learn like other people needed to breathe.”

“After his father passed…” Winona took a deep breath and tried to rein her emotions back in.

Miss Ellie put a hand on her shoulder. “Leo was seventeen when his daddy died. Not a day goes by when I don’t miss that man.”

“I didn’t know your husband had passed.” Winona was comforted knowing Miss Ellie shared her pain. “There’s nothing worse than losing a husband.”

“Yes there is,” Miss Ellie smiled sadly, “losing a child.”

“Nona, Miss Ellie, look at my curlers.” Joanna shouted.

Miss Ellie squeezed Nona’s shoulder one last time and headed off with her iPhone to take pictures of the girls’ transformations.

Miss Ellie was right, she had lost Jim along with George. She couldn’t do anything to make up for the lost time with Jim, but she could make the most of every moment with his babies.

XX

“Yarrrg!” Jake yelled when it was his turn in the pirate chair.

“What kind of scurvy dog do ye want to be, matey?”

“I want to be a scary, big brother pirate, ‘cause I got three sisters to protect.”

Jim and Bones laughed at Jake’s answer. He liked to complain about having all sisters but it was obvious how much he loved them.

“Be this little lady one of them?” Pirate Ship asked pointing to Juliet, still babbling happily to herself in her stroller.

“Yup, that’s J.J. she’s my baby sister.”

“De ye want her to be a pirate too?”

“Yeah, make her scary, just like her diapers.” Jake giggled.

Jim burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. “Hold still, Cap’n Jim, else I’ll smudge ye.” Pirate Booty commanded.  Jim’s makeover was making him look like Captain Jack Sparrow, minus the dark hair. Jim had immediately christened himself Captain Jim, which Pirate Booty had shortened to Cap’n Jim.

Atty was standing in front of Jake snapping pictures as his pirate makeup was applied. He had done the same for Jim and Bones as their transformations had begun.

“C’mon, Ratty Atty, you’ve got to be a pirate too.” Harper said from his own makeup chair, his transformation into Bowtie Bones in full swing.

“Ratty?” Atticus mocked outrage. “There has to be a better pirate name for me then that.”

“Rat face?” Cap’n Jim offered up.

“I think I’ll stick with Ratty.”

The makeovers took about an hour. Juliet was sleeping by the end of it. She ended up with a gnarly scar down the left side of her face and a small glittery butterfly on her right cheek. Atty took several pictures of each side of her face, falling totally in love with the colorful little butterfly. Her pirate nickname was Butterfly Bones. Bones loved it, while Cap’n Jim pretended to love it.

Harper and Atty had matching makeup making them look fierce and not in the way Harper wanted.  Both men looked dirty and mean. The Pirate League also offered glittery mermaid makeovers, which was how Juliet got her sparkly butterfly. Harper had wanted a glittery mermaid makeover, but settled for a butterfly on his right hand to match the baby’s.

After the other boys saw Harper’s butterfly, they all got one to match Juliet’s to show they were a member of her crew.

Once the professional pictures were taken and paid for, they all made their way back to the castle to see the results of the girls’ princess makeovers.

XX

“Daddies!” Missy yelled. “I’m a Princess!” Missy twirled in her blue Cinderella gown. She had bucked her usual tradition of dressing as Ariel and had gone with Cinderella instead.

“That can’t be our Miss Missy.” Cap’n Jim said.

“Maybe you don’t rec’nize me ‘cause I’m not Ariel.” She giggled, jumping into Jim’s arms.

“That must be it.” Bones said. He dropped a kiss on her head.

“You’re scary, daddy.” Joanna said when she got a look at Bones. His makeup was done to make it look like half of his face was a skeleton.

“I’m the Dredd Pirate Bones, Ye’ll be walkin’ the plank later, little lady. Be ye a princess or no.” He drawled in his best pirate accent.

“Well, walk the plank right into the pool.” Harper laughed.

“You all got sparkly butterflies.” Joanna pointed to Atty’s hand and noticed Harper had one too.

“We all got one to match your sister. To show we were part of her pirate crew.” Harper grinned, knowing they’d all gotten them so his wouldn’t stand out.

“I want one too, I want to be in the pirate crew too.” Missy said. Joanna immediately agreed.

XX

Half an hour later everyone, Miss Ellie and Winona included, had a sparkly butterfly to match.

“Let’s grab some lunch and head back to the pool.” Harper suggested.

“Well, damn, I had other plans.” Atty winked

“I know what ‘other plans’ means.” Harper blushed.

“Not _that_ , Harp. I thought we’d head over to Disney’s Hollywood Studios to ride _The Tower of Terror_.”

“Can we go too?” Cap’n Jim asked.

“Can we, can we?” The Dredd Pirate Bones asked, jumping around like Jake when he really wanted something.

“Sure you can, boys, if Harper agrees to go. Gotta take the plunge some time, Harp.” Atty teased.

“Pretty big words coming from a man with a sparkly butterfly on his hand.” Harper grinned.

“Put your money where your mouth is, Bowtie Bones.” Atty laughed using Harper’s pirate nickname.

Harp sighed knowing he was beaten. “Fine, but let’s have a light lunch, huh?”

XX

Ms. Ellie and Nona got the three big kids down for a nap without a fight. Promises of ice cream at the pool got them down quickly. Juliet, after her lunchtime nap, was wide awake and enjoying tummy time on the carpet. She was babbling at her toys and she bounced forward to try to grab them.

“I want to thank you for what you said earlier.” Winona said, tossing a soft rattle back to the baby. “I guess a lot of women lose their husbands, but I compounded my own loss by dropping out of Jim’s life too. Thank you for not judging me too harshly.” Winona had a lot of time to think about what Miss Ellie had said earlier and realized she was right. She should have treasured the son her husband left behind, rather that ignoring him because the resemblance between them made her heart ache.

“I love Jim like he was my own son, Winona and I won’t see that boy hurt again. I won’t see my grandbabies hurt either. Joanna’s mother left her on Leonard’s doorstep almost a year ago and losing you so quickly after finding you will set her back, not to mention the way it would affect Jake, only a year after losing his mother.” Miss Ellie knew she was telling Winona things about her family that were private, but she needed to know the true story with the kids. If she left again, it wasn’t just Jim she would devastate.

“Then there’s Missy who’s parents chose a life of drunkenness over her. Lastly, Juliet’s parents abandoned her in the garbage moments after she was born.”  Miss Ellie took a deep breath and watched the shock and horror play across Winona’s face. “You need to decide if you’re all in or all out, Nona. These kids deserve a grandmother who will love them and always be there for them. I don’t mean to be harsh, honey, but these kids are my world. I won’t see them in pain.”

“You won’t, Miss Ellie. I promise.” She meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess makeovers cost anywhere from $59.95 to $194.95 per person! Yikes, huh! The link below shows the throne chairs and magic mirrors. It looks like SO much fun! https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/events-tours/downtown-disney/bibbidi-bobbidi-boutique-downtown/
> 
> Pirate and Mermaid makeovers, on the other hand, are much more reasonable, ranging from $34.95- 79.95 per person! https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/events-tours/magic-kingdom/pirates-league/
> 
> "Seamus made a craft?" Is my favorite line of this chapter! I love the idea that Doggie Daycare is like actual daycare with the dogs making crafts and having character meet and greets!
> 
> The Dredd Pirate Bones is in reference to the Dread Pirate Roberts in The Princess Bride with the spelling changed for Judge Dredd! Of course Jim was going to be a Captain, what else could he have been? I love the idea of Jim "Boldly Going" on Space Mountain! 
> 
> I had a chat a few weeks back with Corrie71 about Winona on the topic of losing a husband. Both Winona and Miss Ellie had lost their husbands but each had a different way of handling it. Miss Ellie picked up the pieces and marched on, while Winona shut herself away from the cruel world that stole her husband far too soon. Corrie and I both agree losing a child is the worst possible thing that could happen, but I take that a step further when it comes to parents who willingly lose their children. I like that Miss Ellie is blunt enough to lay her cards on the table and tell Winona what the score is with the kids. All four of them have lost parents in one way or another and don’t deserve to lose anyone else! 
> 
> Next week is going to feature a very big surprise for the Kirk-McCoys!!


	65. Bowties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper and Atty's secret is finally revealed!

Wednesday was character breakfast day at the Grand Floridian. After four days in the park, everyone was dragging with the exception of the dog. Seamus had gone to Doggie Daycare without a backward glance, secure in the knowledge his family would pick him up later. Everyone else woke up later than usual and had taken their sweet time getting ready for the day.

Rather than being a sit-down meal like the one in the Castle, this breakfast was a buffet. The adults walked through the line filled with pancakes and waffles, all kinds of eggs and cold cereal with the kids and got them settled before serving themselves. The kids were happily eating their waffles in the shape of Mickey’s head when Jim came back to the table with his plate stacked with pancakes and bacon.

“Did you save any bacon for the rest of us?” Miss Ellie giggled.

Jim shook his head no and dug into his breakfast, his million watt smile on full display.

XX

“I have presents for everyone.” Harper announced, once everyone was almost finished with their breakfast. He reached under the table for a Disney souvenir bag and started handing out small, flat boxes. Harper moved around the table setting a box in front of everyone with the exception of Jim, who got two.

“Can we open it, Granpa Harp?” Missy asked.

“I bet it’s a hamster.” Jake said around a mouthful of waffles.

“Hamsters can’t fit in a flat box, buddy.”

Jim started laughing. “Yes they could, if they were run over by a steamroller.”

Bones raised one eyebrow at Jim and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. It was bad enough that Jake saw the opportunity for a hamster at every turn, he didn’t need Jim adding to the problem.

“Okay everyone, open the boxes.” Harper said, smiling brightly when all of the boxes were handed out.

Jake flipped the box open and saw a small black silk bowtie with white images of Mickey Mouse’s head decorating it. “My very first bow tie.” Jake said with reverence. “Guess that means I’m a man now.”

“I got a bowtie barrette.” Joanna said.

“Me too.” Missy added in. “It’s so pretty.”

Jim opened his boxes to find one human-sized bowtie and one much larger, Seamus sized one. “What’s the occasion, Harp? Are we going out for a fancy dinner tonight?” Jim asked, wondering if Atty’s request for them to do laundry tied in somewhere to the gifts.

Harper and Atty shared a secret smile between themselves. “Harp and I would like you to wear these gifts this afternoon.” Atty paused and shared another look with Harper.

 **“AT OUR WEDDING!”** Both men said at once.

The table exploded. Everyone started talking at once. Jake slapped his forehead dramatically. Bones’ mouth hung open and Jim laughed while the girls screamed then giggled.

“Today?” Miss Ellie said, “you’re getting married today?”

Atty and Harp nodded, hugging each other.

“How?” Bones asked, still shocked at the news.

“I knew the moment I met Harp I’d love him forever. So this has been on my mind all along.”

 “When I knew we were coming to Disney, I started doing research. Turns out marriage equality was passed in Florida back in January. Then I discovered the wedding Pavilion here at the Grand Floridian.” Harper said, taking over the story. “I thought it would be the perfect place to get married. I just needed to give Atty a push in that direction.”

“Yeah, when we went ‘exploring’,” Atty made air quotes with his hands, “the first day we were here, we discovered it and I knew Harp and I were on the same page. I dropped to one knee and asked him to marry me.” Atty smiled at Harper and kiss the side of his head. “Turns out you only have to wait three days from the time you apply for a marriage license and when it’s issued.”

“He proposed right in front of the aisle runner that was embroidered with the phrase ‘Once Upon A Time’” Harper’s voice broke on the last word and he buried his face against Atty’s shoulder, not wanting the kids to see him cry.

Atty wrapped his arms around Harper. “Leo, my boy, will you stand up for me today?”

“I’d be honored.” Bones bit his bottom lip to keep from tearing up along with Harper. He’d been with Atty on one of his trips to visit Jefferson at Bonaventure Cemetery, if anyone deserved a second chance at love it was Atticus.

Harper managed to pull himself together, wiping a tear against Atty’s shoulder. “Jim, I’d like you, Jake and Seamus to stand up with me.” Harper said, now in much better control of himself.

“I get to be a best man?” Jake asked, his eyes bugging out in surprise.

“Well, you’re already a best grandson.” Atty smiled when Jake ran around the table and launched himself into Harper’s arms. “We’d like it if Missy and Joanna would be our flower girls.”

“OHHHH!” Both girls said together running toward Atty and Harper and climbing into their laps. Jim took pictures of them all together as they hugged each other.

“What time?” Jim asked between pictures.

“The ceremony is at 3 PM and we set hair appointments for all the ladies at 1 PM.” Atty added.

“We get to be Princesses in your wedding, Granpa Harp?” Missy’s eyes shined brightly at the thought of getting to be a princess again.

“You’re my princesses every day.” Harper grinned and hugged them both tightly.

None of the Kirk-McCoy’s noticed when the Disney characters danced into the room.

XX

Seamus was one happy dog when he was sprung early from Doggie Daycare. Harper picked him up and walked him over to the groomer for his own beauty appointment. Harper gently explained to Seamus was going to get a nice bath and a bit of a haircut for the big day. He introduced the happy dog to Ashley the groomer who would be taking care of him.

Seamus gave him a wet, smelly kiss after Harper hugged him on his way out the door.

“Can you do something about his breath too?” Harper pinched the end of his nose and giggled at Ashley.

XX

While the girls were having their hair and makeup done, the men, Jake included, relaxed in the hotel sauna. “Tell me about your wedding day.” Harper asked Jim and Bones.

“It was magical.” Jim grinned, looking up Bones. “We had an amazing Christmas morning as a family, our first one together and with all of the kids.”

“Then we went out to play in the snow.  Me and Joanna and the baby had never seen snow before and Jules hated it, boy did she holler. Santa brought the kids snow pants and heavy coats just so they could play outside.”

“The worst part of the day was taking off my ring.” Jim said sadly. “We had exchanged rings both times we got engaged and it killed me to take it off and give it back to Bones so he could slip it back on my finger during the ceremony. Then to make matters worse I couldn’t find his ring moments before the ceremony started. Jake had to remind me it was in my pocket.”

“I saved the day!” Jake announced proudly, getting a high-five from Bones.

“It must have been a beautiful ceremony.” Harper said, a part of him wishing he had been there to see it for himself.

“This has to be costing a pretty penny, not only doing it here at ‘the most expensive place on earth,’ but also doing last minute like this.” Jim said with a sigh.

Atty grinned, his eyes closed. “That’s where you’re wrong, Jim my boy, this wedding is on the Mouse.”

“Don’t you mean on the house?” Bones asked, one eyebrow arched into his hairline.

Atty shook his head. “No Leo, it’s on the Mouse.”

“On the MOUSE?” Jim and Bones said at the same time.

Harp snorted a giggle from under his towel and sat up to tell the story. “The wedding planner we spoke with told us they wanted to promote the newly passed marriage equality law here in Florida and let people know gay couples are welcome to get married here. They offered to pay for the entire wedding if we let them use it to advertise their _Happily Ever After_ package.”

“We said yes.” Atty enthused.

Jim sat up, a serious look on his face. “How will that affect your careers, being so publicly outed?”

“Everyone at my firm knows I’m gay.” Atty said. “I’ve never hidden that from my clients either. People at the magazine know too.”

“How about you, Harp?” Bones asked gently. Not knowing anything about Harper’s background or his family.

“Like Atty said, the magazine knows, so did most of the people at the paper when I still worked there, so it’s no big deal. We’re both so thrilled to have our dream wedding here in Florida.”

“What about your family, Harp, is anyone coming for your big day?” Jim asked. Harper hadn’t ever mentioned his family, if his parents were still alive or if he had brothers or sisters.

“My parents disowned me and my brothers and sisters followed suit when I came out before leaving for college. I haven’t spoken to any of them in thirty-one years.” Harper said quietly. He understood Jim asking about his family, but didn’t want anything to ruin this day.

“What’s disowned?” Jake asked curiously.

Jim and Bones looked back and forth at each other and Jake, both uneasy at the prospect of explaining more hate to their young son. “Well buddy, it’s when parents don’t want to be your parents anymore.”

“What the heck?” Jake yelled, the look on his face mutinous. “They don’t want you to be their son ‘cause you like to kiss boys?”

“Sounds silly when you say it like that, huh Jake?” Harp giggled.

Jake hopped off his bench and climbed into Harper’s lap. “I’m not ‘possed to say this, but sometimes adults are stupid. You’re their little boy and they should love you to the moon and back no matter who you like to kiss.”

“Don’t tell your Daddies, Jake, but you’re right.” Harper hugged him tightly. “Love you so much, Jake. You don’t know how much it means to hear the way you accept me for who I am.”

“You are my Granpa Harp, you have been since the moment I met you. You’ll always be a part of my family, even if I think kissing is gross.”

Harper hugged a little boy tighter while Atty dashed a tear away with the back of his fist.

Jim and Bones shared a smile and high-fived each other. “Best parents ever, Bones.”

XX

“These rollers are heavy.” Missy called across the salon to Miss Ellie and Nona who were having their hair washed. Missy lolled her head to the side like the weight was tipping her over.

“Beauty must pay the price.” Miss Ellie said once her wet hair was wrapped in a towel.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t charge by the pound.” Nona giggled.

XX

“Now, who’s going to give our groom away?” Bruce, the wedding planner asked.

“That would be my best man, Jake.” Harp pointed to the little boy who was all dressed up in dark dress pants and a white button-down. He was also wearing his Mickey Mouse bowtie.

“ME?” Jake smiled from ear to ear. “I get to walk you down the aisle and give you to Granpa Atty?”

Harp bent down so he and Jake were the same height. “It’s a really important job, do you think you can do it?”

“You bet!” Jake laughed and jumped up and down, giving Harp a high five.

XX

Jim stared in amazement at all of the work that had gone into the wedding pavilion. White roses decorated every inch of the place. Large standing vases were filled with white tea roses, while the benches were decorated with bouquets featuring more white roses with the occasional blue rose mixed in to match the boutonnieres the men would wear

“ _Once Upon A Time_.” Bones read from the aisle runner. “This must be where they got engaged. What an amazing place to get married.”

Jim stepped up to take some pictures. He had been named co-best man and candid photographer for the day. The hotel would be supplying an army of staff photographers and videographers to capture the big day from every angle.

“Makes me want to renew our vows, Jimmy.” Bones said wrapping an arm around Jim’s middle from behind.

“We renew our vows every time we kiss, Bones.” It was true, but Jim filed away that little idea for later just in case.

XX

Jake took Harp’s sweaty hand when he heard the opening strains of “ _A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes._ ”

“Ready, Jake?” Harper had always dreamed about his wedding day. He never could have imagined this day, surrounded by a family who couldn’t wait to make him one of their own.

“Let’s do it!” Jake grinned.

They stepped out of the small ante-room outside the chapel and the closed white doors swung wide. Jake’s eyes bugged out when the assembled guests stood for them. “Wow!” Jake breathed, “look who came to the wedding!” The rows of seats were filled with members of the hotel staff and some of the Disney characters. They walked past Cinderella and her prince, then Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip.

“Congrats, Harper.” Snow White waved as he and Jake walked past.

“I can’t believe she came.” Harper recognized her as the same Snow White who he’d posed with him at the Princess breakfast. He nodded to the pretty Princess.

“It’s like you’re a prince, Granpa Harp.” Jake grinned and high-fived the Beast as they passed him only a few steps from the altar.

“Who gives this man and marriage today?” The officiant asked when they reached the altar steps. Jim and Seamus stood to the left, while Miss Ellie and the girls stood with Bones at Atty’s side.

“His grandson, Jacob James Kirk-McCoy.” Jake announced proudly. He placed Harp’s hand in Atty’s and moved to stand with Jim like they’d rehearsed.

“Good job, buddy.” Jim held up his hand for a high-five. Bones gave him the thumbs up from across the way.

“We are here today in the company of family and princesses to join Harper Penn Brooks and Atticus Calhoun Buford in marriage. If there is anyone here who can show any just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Snow White could be heard sniffling loudly in the second row. Atty turned and winked at her.

Seamus growled low in his throat, his keen eyes locked on Snow White. The growl was followed by a good-natured woof when Harper rubbed his ears. Obviously he wasn’t going to let the pretty Princess get in the way of this wedding.

“Atticus has written vows for Harper, Atty.”

He picked up Harper’s hand and brushed a kiss against the back of it. “Harp, I never expected to get a second chance at love.” Atty’s voice cracked.

Bones reached out to squeeze his shoulder, remembering how much emotion had been running through his body on his wedding day.

“But, there you were at the peach baron wedding all handsome and grumpy.”

Grumpy, seated  in the third row with the other dwarfs stood and pointed to himself in a “who, me?” gesture.

Atty burst out laughing, giving him a moment to catch up with his emotions. “I knew in that moment we would be together forever. Harp, I vow to fill each day of the rest of your life with light, laughter, love and glitter."

Harp laughed, then took a deep breath. He had so much he wanted to say, so much Atty needed to know. "You make me happy."

Happy stood up and pointed to himself and made like he was laughing.

Harp laughed when he realized what the dwarf was doing. “What’s up, Doc?” He turned to the bespectacled dwarf who gave him a thumbs up.

Harper was stalling, trying to catch his breath and get his racing heart back under control. He turned back to Atty who was smiling at him with all the love in his heart shining through his eyes. Harper was the luckiest man on earth. “I waited so long to find you and now that we’re together, Atty, I vow to treasure you every day. I’ll make each day better than the day before. We’ll dance in the rain and make love under the stars. You’ll fall asleep every night and wake in the morning knowing that you are loved.” Harper felt a lone tear spill from his eye and smiled when he felt Atty brush it away. When Harp looked around at his friends, there wasn’t a dry eye among them, even the kids looked ready to happy cry in response to his vows.

“And now the rings.”

Bones and Jim handed the rings to Atty and Harper. Both were made of thick gold and were very heavy, Harper’s had a small row of diamonds running around the middle.

“Gentlemen, repeat after me, I give you this ring as a symbol of my endless love.”

Both men repeated after the officiant and slid the ring on the other’s finger.

“After pledging your intentions and your love for each other in front of family and friends, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your groom.”

“Can I kiss him, Seamus?” Atty asked.

Seamus whined pitifully, but did not growl when Atty moved to kiss his new husband.

Jake whooped when Atty and wrapped their arms around each other.

“I love you.” Harp whispered to Atty when they finally broke apart.

“I love you too.” He whispered back and leaned forward to kiss his new husband.

Seamus let out a howl of grief, knowing Harper was lost to him.

“It’s okay big guy, you’ve still got us.” Jim said and Seamus howled again, louder this time, the sound echoing off the graduated roof of the wedding pavilion.

The kids surrounded the dog and took turns giving him hugs and cuddles. Only Harper breaking away from Atty to rub his ears seemed to soothe him.

Once Seamus was calm again, Harp took Atty’s hand and started back down the aisle to start their life as married men. Harper noticed the message on the aisle runner had changed, it had read, _Once Upon A Time_ , when he and Jake walked up the aisle.  Harper nudged Atty to show him the message. They read it out loud together, “ _And They Lived Happily Ever After._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you had picked up on my hints and clues over the last few weeks that this wedding was coming. What I never could have anticipated was that it would coincide with marriage equality FINALLY being passed in the United States. It’s been legal for same-sex couples to marry here in Massachusetts since 2004 and now finally marriages like Jim and Bones’ that were performed here are now legal and recognized all over this great country. 
> 
> This chapter is set back in March during spring break, so the events of last week are a few months off in this story, but imagine Jim and Bones when they found out that their marriage is now legally recognized in Georgia! Same goes for Atty and Harper. It’s also my hope that the adoption laws will change in Georgia as well and same-sex couples will be able to participate in joint adoptions rather than the second parent adoptions that Jim and Bones went through for Jake, Joanna and Juliet. 
> 
> Harper’s middle name Penn, comes from Corrie71 who tells me it is a popular Southern name. I love it so much because Harper is a journalist.
> 
> Poor Seamus, one hundred twenty pounds of furry grief howling that his Harper is now a married man!! I’ve got a surprise up my sleeve for him that will be revealed in a few weeks!
> 
> Jake’s line about adults being stupid came to me in the shower a few weeks ago. Sometimes the simple way kids phrase things shines a greater light on the situation. Harper’s parents haven’t spoken to him in 30 years because he likes to kiss boys, well, one boy now…Seems pretty petty to me! 
> 
> Next week, we’ll see the wedding reception and then it’s back to Georgia where we have some exciting events coming up, the kids will be graduating from kindergarten, Jake’s 6th birthday is coming up and Jim is going to finally launch his new “career.”


	66. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirk-McCoy's celebrate! Winona comes to a monumental decision.

“Ladies and gentlemen, children, dogs and princesses of all ages, please stand and welcome our grooms, Atty and Harper.” The DJ called out when Atty and Harper, fresh from their professional pictures, joined the reception. The happy couple danced into to the room as _Born This Way_ blasted from the speakers.

The small reception burst into applause when Atty and Harper stopped dancing to kiss each other. Seamus barked and twirled around to do his happy dance and the kids quickly joined in.

Since the wedding was so small, one large table served to seat everyone. Jake insisted on sitting next to Harper, still taking his duties as a best man seriously, while Joanna and Missy both wanted to sit next to Elsa and Anna who were staying for the reception.

 Members of the professional photography team moved around the table taking pictures of everyone.

“Atty,” Jim asked, pointing his camera at the two grooms. “How did it feel being on the other side of the lens today?” Jim clicked a couple more shots of the happy couple before setting his camera on the table.

“That’s been the strangest part of the day. I actually had a moment of panic right before the first kiss because I wasn’t set up to take the money shot.”

“It was a gorgeous ceremony.” Miss Ellie said, rejoining the group after changing Juliet in the ladies room.

Harper held out his arms for the infant and blinked back tears when the baby was reaching out to grab at his bowtie. “I’m officially a grandfather.” Harper whispered to Atty. “I know Jake called me that from the moment I met him, but now it’s official, you know?”

Atty nodded happily, not trusting himself to speak without his voice breaking. He’d had a lot of time to think about how this wedding changed things while they’d been posing for wedding pictures with Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. He would need to execute a new will for himself, making sure Harper was protected in the event of his death. They’d both also need to sign living wills and power of attorney, allowing each other to make medical decisions in the event the other was incapacitated. It wasn’t the happiest thing to think about on his wedding day, but as Georgia did not recognize their marriage at all, they would need to make sure these important issues were handled as soon as they got home.

XX

“Today is the first step on your long and winding road.” Bones said, champagne flute in hand. He had written this speech on the fly moments before the wedding had started when Atty asked if he would give the toast at the reception. “There will be amazing days like today, but there will be sharp bends in the road that will surprise you and test your love. Sometimes the road will fork with one of you wanting to go left while the other goes right. It doesn’t matter which road you choose, so long as you’re together.” Bones took a deep breath, reigning in his own emotions. He couldn’t help staring at Jim who was smiling at him as he spoke.

“I lost my father when I was seventeen years old and I’ve spent the last fifteen years without his guidance. That all changed when I met you, Atty. You’ve been that missing wisdom for me over these last few months. You’ve been my friend, sounding board and confidant. You’re the reason Juliet and Missy were able to come home and join our family and you were there for us at our wedding. I can’t imagine our lives without you and now you’ve given all of us one more gift; Harper.” Bones raised his glass, smiling when the kids raised their milk in toast. “To Atty.”

“To Atty!” Everyone chorused.

“Harper, you’ve only been part of our family for a few short weeks, but I knew the moment we met you Atty had found his forever. Thank you for loving him and our family. I know it wasn’t easy taking on all of us with our four noisy kids and big shaggy dog, but you dove right in and loved us anyway. We’re so blessed to welcome you into our family with your bright smile and fancy bowties.” Bones raised his glass again. “To Harper.”

“To Harper!”

XX

“Would everyone join our grooms for their first dance.” The DJ called out once the dishes from dinner had been cleared.

Atty stood and held his hand out to Harper, leading him onto the floor.  He had just pulled Harper into his arms when Ella Fitzgerald began to sing:

_How glad the many millions of Timothys and Williams would be, to capture me._   
_But you had such persistence, you wore down my resistance_   
_I fell and it was swell._

_You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo_   
_How I won you I shall never, never know_   
_It's not that you're attractive_   
_But, oh, my heart grew active_   
_When you came into view_

_I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie_   
_All the day and night-time hear me sigh._   
_I never had the least notion that_   
_I could fall with so much emotion…_

Harper felt tears build behind his eyes. Atty had asked if he could pick the song for the first dance and Harper had agreed. He had no idea Atty would pick the perfect song for them.

“You remember our fist dance in the hotel parking lot in Savannah?” Atty whispered, not sure his voice wouldn’t crack if he tried to speak.

“Yeah, we danced under the full moon. That was the moment I fell in love with you.” Harp whispered back, pressing a kiss against Atty’s neck.

“Me too. I knew in that moment we’d be dancing together for the rest of our lives.”

XX

“May I have this dance?” Jim held his hand out to Winona who had been sitting with the kids enjoying the wedding cake. Ray Charles had started singing _Georgia On My Mind._

“Sure.” She stood, taking his hand. There hadn’t been a lot of time to talk with Jim on this trip. It had been so busy with the kids always taking her time and attention. She should have known her crafty son would find a quiet moment for them to talk.

“Been having fun this week?” Jim knew it was a lame way to start, but he was nervous. He had been rehearsing this speech in his head for two days, waiting for the opportunity to give it and now that the time was here, he was scared. What would his mother decide to do now that she had met the kids and Bones in person?

“It’s been a lot of fun, Jim, thank you for inviting me.”

“I can’t afford to beat around the bush, Mom. Are you in our lives for good? I can’t let the kids get too attached if after this trip you’re going to vanish from our lives.”

“Miss Ellie said the same thing to me the other day. I have missed you so much over the years, Jim and I attribute that to us both being stubborn.”

Jim laughed. Stubbornness was a well-worn trait in the Kirk family.

“But, if I miss out on any more time, it would be my fault. You’ve built an amazing family for yourself and more than that, it’s filled with people who love you so much. Ellie told me about the kids and how they all came to be a part of your family and I’ve seen with my own eyes how good you and Leo are together. When I got here, I was terrified that everyone would be stiff and cold to me and what I got was the group of warmest people I’d ever met. Leo’s speech earlier about  love and acceptance was for Harp and Atty, but I felt like he could have been talking about me. It’s overwhelming for me that after all I’ve done in the past that I could be welcomed into your family.”

Jim could see her point. As a stranger coming into the situation, he was sure she hadn’t known what to expect. He was still unsure himself about wanting Winona in his life until he saw her interacting with the kids. She had been nervous at first, but soon warmed up, getting to know each one of them and loving them effortlessly. No matter what leftover feelings he had about his childhood, he couldn’t possibly keep her from loving his kids.

“I was thinking about taking Jake’s advice, but wanted to run it by you and Leo first.”

“You mean Jake saying you should move to Georgia so you could wear shorts all the time?”

“He’s a smart little boy, takes after his father and his grandfather.” Nona said with a smile that wasn’t forced. It wasn’t easy talking about George with a smile, but she had made a vow to herself that it would get easier each day and she was going to stick to it come hell or high water.

Jim barked out a laugh. “Yeah, he’s quite a character.” Winona had made her decision. Now it was up to Jim to make his. He had to admit it was brave of her to just come out and ask about moving to Georgia. She’d lived in Iowa her whole life, but it seemed now she realized her life was 800 miles to the south.

“I’d like that, Mom. I’m sure the kids will like it too. I’ll talk to Bones and see where he stands.”

Winona pulled Jim closer and wept on his shoulder.

“Daddy, Daddy, this is our song. I want to dance too.” Jake yelled running up to his father and grandmother.

Jim scooped Jake up in his arms and they all swayed and sang along with Ray.

XX

All of the kids starting cheering when the DJ played _Let It Go_.

“Will you dance with me, Elsa?” Jake asked shyly.

“I thought you didn’t want any Princess hugs?”

“Well, I changed my mind. Princesses are pretty cool and the cold never bothered me anyway.” He shrugged, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

“I think you’re pretty cool too, Jake.” She took his small hand and led him onto the dance floor.

XX

“She wants to move to Georgia, Bones.”  Jim said quietly as they danced.

Bones had watched as Jim and Winona danced earlier. He could tell whatever they had been talking about was serious, especially when both Kirks started crying before Jake had interrupted them. Bones hadn’t hesitated in grabbing Jim’s camera to take a picture of them as they all danced together.  “How does that make you feel?”

“You trying to shrink me, Bones?” Jim asked with a grin. Leave it to Bones to break the tension he’d been feeling about this conversation. Bones was a “tiger mom” when it came to the kids. As much as he wanted Winona in Georgia, he’d tell her no if that’s what Bones thought was best for their babies.

“Maybe a little bit. I want to make sure if we agree to this, we’re doing it for the right reasons. I know this week has gone well, but is it enough to convince you she’s here for good?”

“She wants to move to be with us, Bones. She’d be leaving my father behind to start a new life. I would say that’s a pretty big commitment to a fresh start.”

“I think so too, Jim. Plus with me going back to work in a few weeks, it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra pair of hands around now that summer vacation is around the corner.”

“Thanks, Bones. Our family feels complete now, huh?”

Bones didn’t think it did, but there was no reason to share that with Jim just now. He hugged Jim tighter and waltzed him around the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a rough day at work a few weeks ago and a coworker told me about Pandora radio. He uses it to help drown out the bullshit of the office, his words, not mine! So I tried it out. I had been searching my brain for the wedding song for Atty and Harp and nothing was coming to me. I remembered their first dance was to Tennessee Waltz and wanted the song to be something old-fashioned and sweet. I typed Ella Fitzgerald into the search bar of Pandora and half an hour later she was singing I’ve Got A Crush On You. I was blinking hard against the happy tears as I listened to the lyrics of this song and knew in a heartbeat it was perfect for Atty and Harp. I played it again before I wrote the dance scene and I was absolutely bawling. Please take a listen, I promise you won’t be disappointed! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDd2z6Tu1UE
> 
> Jim and Jake had been listening to Georgia On My Mind when they decided to move to Georgia. It was only fitting I circle back to impetus of this story when Winona and Jim talked about her moving to Georgia too. I have to admit to having another weepy moment when all three Kirks danced together. 
> 
> What does Bones mean about their family not being complete?
> 
> Next week, we’ll be back in Georgia!


	67. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are we talking about Snow in the middle of summer?

“Jim? Leo? Are you here?” Atty called out as he let himself into their house and keyed the code into the alarm panel.

“In the kitchen.” Jim hollered. “Are you here with the package?” He giggled. Atty had pulled Jim and Bones aside at the wedding reception to tell them about a surprise he had been planning for his new husband and what steps they would need to take while he and Harper were on their honeymoon in Key West. Absolute secrecy was a must, with Jim comparing the tactics Atty employed to the FBI.

A yipping bark answered the question and Atty started to laugh. He strolled into the kitchen with a pure white Irish Wolfhound puppy dragging him behind. “Boys, I’d like you to meet the newest member of the Buford-Brooks family, this is Snow.”

“Atty, she’s gorgeous.” Jim got down on the floor to introduce himself to the rambunctious puppy. Jim had seen pictures of Snow that the breeder had been sending Atty. The snapshots had always come with instructions for Jim to delete them as soon as he and Bones had seen them. Jim hadn’t done that, he stored them on a flash drive and would give them to Atty later so he’d have those pictures to share with Harper of the dog’s early life. The pictures didn’t do her justice. “Hello pretty girl.” Jim sang to the puppy who was sitting in his lap and licking his face.

“I hope she’s worth lying to my husband and not sleeping in the same bed with him for a week.” Atty grumbled. He had started researching Wolfhound puppies after Harper had been so taken with Seamus. It just so happened that a breeder in Memphis had one female left from a litter of puppies. After exchanging pictures and seeing the baby girl on webcam, Atty bought her as a late wedding present for Harper. She would be ready to come home three weeks after their wedding.

“What do you mean you lied to Harp?” Bones asked, joining Jim on the floor with the dog.

Snow quickly jumped out of Jim’s lap and loped over to sniff and then lick Bones. Jim was highly offended that the puppy had abandoned him for Bones.

Atty grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and swallowed half of it down, watching the boys cuddle his new baby. “I told Harp I had to go to Tennessee to consult on a messy child custody case. When I was really there to pick up Snow and take her to puppy boot camp.”

“Puppy boot camp?” Jim giggled, partly because the idea of a boot camp for dogs was hilarious and partly because Snow was licking his left ear.

“She’s completely house trained and she knows simple commands like sit and stay. She’ll even recognize Harper when he gets here later.” He finished his bottle of water and twisted the plastic in his nervous hands.

“How?”  Jim and Bones asked at the same time.

“I brought one of his dirty tee shirts with me so she’ll recognize his smell.” Atty winked at the gobsmacked boys.

“Hey! No one told me Granpa Atty was here.” Jake yelled from the sliding glass door, his outrage apparent in his voice.

“Indoor voice, buddy.” Jim cautioned from the floor.

“Daddy why are you on the floor?” Jake asked, walking around the kitchen table. His eyes bugged out when he saw Snow. “WOW! We got another dog?”

The puppy yipped happily and bounced off to sniff Jake. The puppy was almost as big as the little boy. He got down on his knees and rubbed Snow’s ears like he’d seen his Daddies do countless times with Seamus. He had never been able to do that with the giant dog, he was too short. “I love her already.” Jake said, his voice muffled as he hugged the puppy.

“This is Snow, she’s a late wedding present for Harper.” Atty explained.

“Is she named after Snow White?” Missy asked, when she and Joanna came inside looking for Jake and the popsicles he promised to get them. They both joined Jake on the floor with the puppy.

“She sure is, honey. Harper hasn’t stopped talking about her since the wedding.” He giggled.

“So, let me get this straight.” Jake stood and fisted his little hands on his hips. “Granpa Harp is getting an enormous puppy and I can’t even get a puny hamster?”

Bones bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. “I don’t know, Jake.” He turned to Jim, who was also doing his best not to laugh at their dramatic son. “Do you think a little boy with a messy room is responsible enough to have a hamster?”

Jim grimaced and shook his head no.

He was never going to get his hamster at this rate. As hard as he tried, he could never keep his room clean. Jake took off running for the stairs. He stopped suddenly and ran back into the kitchen. “You win, Daddies, but you don’t fight fair.” He tore out of the room and up the stairs.

“That’s why we win.” Jim giggled, high-fiving Bones.

XX

Snow was sleeping under the kitchen table when the doorbell rang an hour later. The sudden sound startled her awake and she went in search of Atticus to soothe her.

Harper still wasn’t comfortable just walking into the house. He had spent most of the last week with the Kirk-McCoy’s while Atty had been out of town on business, thankfully this was the last day they’d be apart. Atty was due back in Atlanta late tonight. It was only a five hour ride from Memphis to Atlanta and he should be home in time for bed. Jim and Bones had insisted he come for Sunday dinner so Harper wouldn’t be stuck home alone and missing his new husband.

“Granpa Harp!” The kids yelled when they opened the door for him.

“We all need hugs.” Missy announced.

Harp knelt on the floor to hug all of the kids, who seemed a bit jumpy to him. His attention was especially caught by Jake who was pulling something black out of his pocket. “What’s going on?”

“We’ve got a surprise for you, Granpa Harp, but we gotta blindfold you first.” Jake said matter-of-factly. He held the black blindfold up for Harper to see.

He couldn’t help but wonder if that was from Jim and Bones’ bag of toys. He managed to suppress the urge to giggle as Jake tied it around his eyes. “Just don’t let me bang into a wall, okay?”

The kids took his hands and led him toward the kitchen, taking small steps so Harper could easily follow them. They had rehearsed their role in the plan with Jim while Snow snoozed. Jim had only crashed into the kitchen doorway twice before the kids got the hang of it. “Okay, stop here and sit down on the floor.” Jake ordered.

Harper’s left brow arched up over the blindfold. “Yes, Sir!” Harp snapped off a salute and sunk to the floor, grimacing when his knees popped.  Nothing happened. He could hear whispers, like someone was being urged to do something. He was on the verge of lifting off the blindfold when something licked up the side of his face. “What the heck?” He asked lifting up the blindfold.

Snow was sitting politely in front of him, her tail thumping against the floor.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone chorused.

Harper looked around the room, blinking in shock until his eyes landed on his husband. “Atty? You’re not supposed to be home until late tonight.” None of this made any sense, why was Atty home early and why this white puppy staring at him like he hung the moon?

“I have some confessions to make to you.” Atty said shyly from his position near the kitchen sink. “This is Snow.”

“Okay.” Harp reached a hand out to rub the puppy’s ears like he knew Seamus loved. She rewarded him by licking her tongue out at his hands.

“I wasn’t in Tennessee on business, Harper. I was there to pick up our baby from the breeder.”

“Our baby?” He gasped, looking again at Snow sitting patiently in front of him. “Snow is _our_ baby?”

Atty nodded, loving the look of pure bliss on Harp’s face. “She needed to attend puppy boot camp, which is why I stayed the extra week. Can you forgive me for lying to you? I wanted Snow to be a surprise.”

“You make me a father and then ask if I’m mad at you?” Harper giggled, pulling Snow into his arms. The puppy yipped happily and rewarded her new Daddy with Wolfhound kisses. She eagerly licked out at the salty tears of joy that fell from his eyes.

Atty pulled out his camera and started snapping pictures of Snow and his husband getting to know each other.

XX

“What does Seamus think of all this?” Harper asked later when Snow had settled against him and fallen back to sleep.

“Seamus hasn’t met her yet.” Atty nibbled his bottom lip. “We weren’t sure how he’d handle the puppy so he’s been outside playing with the kids.

“You don’t think it will be a problem, do you?” He ran a hand down the wiry fur of her back and looked up at Jim and Bones.

“No.” Jim chimed in. “He’s always been really gentle with the dogs in our neighborhood and he was very well liked by the other dogs at daycare in Disney. My only concern is that he might be a bit jealous of all the love the new puppy is getting from _you_.” Jim couldn’t help but giggle, remembering the way Seamus had howled when Atty and Harper got married.

Bones nodded in agreement. “I went out and got some of his favorite chewy snacks just in case Snow makes him a little blue.

“What Snow makes him, Leo, my boy, is a nephew.” Atty giggled, it was confusing figuring out how his baby was related to Seamus. If he and Atty were like fathers to Bones and Seamus was Bones’ furry baby, that would make Snow Seamus’ Auntie.

Jim got up to knock on the glass to get the kids’ attention. He gave them the high sign and they ran toward the door as he opened it for them and stepped out onto the deck. Seamus galloped along behind them.   Jim grabbed the big dog’s collar before he got to the door and knelt in front of him, stroking his fur with his free hand. “I need you to be on your best behavior, you hear?”

Seamus got a scent of something new and whined at Jim. He lurched forward right into Jim sending him sprawling onto his ass on the wooden deck. Seamus darted into the house before Jim could get back up. He ran toward Harper who was sitting on the kitchen floor with Snow cradled in his arms and stopped short when he saw the puppy, his nails clacking against the floor as he tried to stop his forward momentum. He sniffed gently at the puppy and gave Harper a big kiss up the left side of his face before giving Snow a similar lick. She yipped in response and Seamus let out a huge doggie sigh. He sank to the floor next to Harper as the puppy started to sniff around him.

“And where were you?” Bones asked, when Jim finally made it into the kitchen.

“Seamus knocked me flat, I saw stars for a second.” Jim laughed. “Looks like love at first sight, huh?” He indicated the puppy love-fest going on between Seamus and Snow.

“Runs in the family.” Bones winked.

XX

“So where do we stand on Operation Hamster?” Jim asked later that night after they had made love for the second time.

Bones snorted. “His birthday is in a few weeks, but we’ve got to get three of them. Joanna and Missy will need one too.”

“Do you think we’re ready to be grandparents?” Jim giggled before nuzzling against Bones’ two day stubble.

“God help us.” Bones mumbled and rolled Jim over to his back for round three.

XX

“I still can’t believe she’s ours, Atty.” Harper marveled as he looked across his naked husband to the large dog bed where Snow lay sleeping. The puppy wouldn’t settle alone in the kitchen, so they’d brought her bed into their room.

“The timing was perfect with the breeder having one puppy left and then the wedding. It was love at first sight, just like Leo said.”

“We’re fathers.” Harp whispered, feeling himself getting emotional. In three short months Atticus had made all of his dreams come true.

“I love you so much, Harp. I’m just glad you’re not mad at me for lying about my trip.”

“You’re forgiven, this once.” Harp grinned pressing kisses against Atty’s heart. “I love you too.”

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

[](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard finding white Wolfhound puppies on Google, so the picture above of the three dogs will give you an idea of what Snow looks like. I have to thank GoWashTheLights for her help in conceiving this idea! The second picture of the little girl with the white Wolfhound is what I imagine Juliet and Snow will look like together in a year! 
> 
> Like all of the original characters in this story, Snow came in and took over. She was supposed to be a tiny part of the Kindergarten Graduation chapter you’ll see next week, but she wouldn’t let her special story be told in only a few paragraphs. 
> 
> Now we all know what Bones cryptic thought was about at the wedding! He knew Snow was going to be a member of their family.
> 
> Poor Jake was really down in the dumps about his prospects for a hamster…but at least now we know what Jim and Bones are planning in the weeks to come. Hamsters Ahoy! Can’t you just hear Bones grumbling about being a grandfather to a hamster?


	68. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day for Jake, Joanna and Missy. Jim and Bones meet with the principal.

“I can’t believe their last day of kindergarten is tomorrow, Bones.” Jim said, taking a break from smearing black frosting over a square-shaped cookie.

Bones had just come back from dropping the kids off at school to find Jim in the same position he’d been in when he left with the kids. Jim had been up with the sun baking cookies. Bones had woken up to the smell of warm sugar and vanilla. Unfortunately the heavenly aroma meant he had woken up alone. 

Jim had been rolling out sugar cookie dough while Juliet babbled in her high chair snacking on the occasional Cheerio that made it into her mouth when Bones had come downstairs horny and sleep rumpled. Jim had taken care of one problem after he tugged Bones into the laundry room for a quick morning blow job. There was nothing he could do about Bones' wrinkled shirt.

“Which means today is our last day for a morning booty call.” Bones waggled his eyebrows. He had loved their ritual of going back to bed together when Juliet went down for her morning nap. It had given them a chance to spend time talking together without the kids interrupting. It also gave them a chance to make love when they were fresh and rested, rather than dog-tired at the end of a long day.

“Can’t right now, Bones. I have to finish these cookies before the kids come home so they’ll be a surprise tomorrow after the ceremony.”

Bones picked up one of the unfrosted square sugar cookies. “What are you making anyway?”

“They’re mortar board cookies for graduation. I’ll cover them in black frosting to match the kids’ graduation outfits, add a tassel and write each kid’s name on them. Then I’ll hand them out to the kids at the party after they get their diplomas.”

“This is genius, where did you get the idea?” Bones never ceased to be amazed at Jim’s talents. If left up to him, he would have grabbed a couple of packages of Oreos for the party and called it a day.

“From one of the Mommy Bloggers on Pinterest.” The social media website known for its craft ideas had saved his bacon on more than one occasion. As room mother, he needed to come up with new and exciting crafts for the kids to work on and Pinterest had been where he had found the best ideas.

“You know Jim, you could do that too.” He would be going back to work on Monday, his six weeks of paternity leave was finally over. He knew Jim needed something to keep himself in the adult world while he spent the days with their kids.

“I could never come up with baking ideas like this, Bones.” Jim knew his limitations.  He could reproduce, not create.

“You could start a blog about being a stay home father. Between me, the kids, Seamus and our extended family, you’d never run out of material to write about, not to mention the example you’d be setting for the kids. Jake especially.”

 Jake and Harper had spent the entire week Atticus was in Tennessee with Snow working on his Disney journal in the notebook Harp had bought him in the Space Mountain gift shop. Harper wrote down all of the news stories Jake had to tell about their trip. Bones had to go out and get him a new notebook  as the Disney notebook was filled to the last page with Jake’s thoughts and rough sketches of the trip. He wanted to continue his new found passion over the summer with his Daddies.

Jim’s eyes brightened. “I’ve been thinking about it for a few months now, Bones. I read all about these women’s lives and their struggles and triumphs with motherhood and I wonder if our family would be inspirational to others. Do you really think people would enjoy reading about our lives?”

“I guarantee it, darlin’. The Supreme Court has the Marriage Equality case before them in this session. Either way that vote goes, it’s going to be historic and there you would be reporting on the front lines of the decision.”

“Our marriage would be legal in Georgia if the vote goes our way, Bones.” Jim said softly. Georgia did not recognize Jim and Bones as being legally married, meaning that none of the rights extended to married couples applied to them. Once they had gotten home from their wedding in Massachusetts, they worked with Atty to put all of the proper documents in place that would protect them and the kids in case something happened to the other.

“Write about it, Jim.” Bones cupped Jim’s face in his strong, steady hands. “There are a lot of same-sex couples out there going through the same struggles we face. Not to mention the opposite-sex couples who have hamster-loving kids like ours. Our story could inspire other people to see that love is love and our family is just like theirs.”

Jim thought about what his husband was saying. He had no doubt he could find the words to tell the story of his amazing family. He was still a little scared of the potential fall-out from their close-minded southern neighbors. He remembered what it was like when the kids had been taunted at school about having two Daddies, and while that problem was solved at the kids’ new school, this blog could open them all up to attack from total strangers. Was the reward of writing worth the potential backlash from strangers? Bones seemed to think so. Jim nodded his head. “Okay Bones, I’ll do it.”

“I’m so proud of you, Jim.” He pressed a kiss against the side of Jim’s neck against his pulse point. He smiled against Jim’s skin when he felt his pulse pick up.

“Well in that case, maybe we have time for our last morning booty call after all.”

XX

 “Hurry Daddy, we’re gonna be late.” Missy urged Bones who was rolling up the sleeves of the black dress shirt she was wearing as her graduation gown.

“Almost done, honey. You don’t want your sleeves falling down when you accept your diploma, right?”

“I did it, Daddy. I’m getting my diploma today.” Tears twinkled in her dark eyes. “Mommy said…”

Bones pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. He had a feeling he knew what her mother had told her and hearing it from the mouth of his tiny daughter would break him. “I’m so proud of you, Princess.” He pulled back to look her in the eyes as he spoke. “Don’t ever forget how proud of you Daddy and I are.”

“I won’t forget, Daddy. You tell me all the time.” Missy giggled and hugged him again.

Damn straight he did and he would never stop telling his kids how proud of them he was so long as there was breath in him.

XX

“Okay, is everybody ready?” Atty said from behind the camera tripod. The whole family had turned out for the graduation. Miss Ellie had arrived just in time for dinner last night which Atty and Harper picked up from the Chinese restaurant on Peach Blossom Highway. Winona had flown in early this morning since her flight had been canceled yesterday due to bad weather.

Atty had spent the last half an hour shooting pictures of each of the kids alone and then with their smiling Daddies.

“I’m going blind from all the flashes.” Jake closed his eyes and bumped into Bones. “Are we almost done?”

“This is it Jake, I set the timer so it will take five pictures of all of us together.” Atty pressed the timer button and the camera started to beep. He ran to join his family for the picture. “Everyone say graduation!”

“GRADUATION!” Everyone chorused.

XX

The graduation ceremony was going to be held in the courtyard in the middle of this school complex rather than in the classroom since such a large number of people would be attending. Bones was helping to set up chairs for the guests when Principal Stevens approached him.

“Doctor Kirk-McCoy, may I please speak with you and your husband?” She was dressed in simple summer dress that flowed to her ankles, her hair was done in her usual severe up-do.

“Sure, just let me find Jim.”

“He’s in the lunch room setting up for the graduation party.” Nona said walking up to Bones, cuddling Juliet in her arms.

“Join me in my office when you find him, please.”

XX

“I have a bad feeling about this, Jim.” Bones said. They were seated in Victoria’s office waiting for her to join them. “The last time we were called to the principal’s office, the kids were kicked out of school.”

Jim remembered that day well. Bullies had taunted Joanna and Jake for having two Daddies and there had been a fight. The bigoted principle of the kids’ kindergarten kicked the kids out of school on moral grounds. Jim couldn’t bring himself to care much as the kids had thrived in this new school and if they hadn’t been here, they never would have added Miss Missy to their family. Jim picked up his nervous husband’s hand. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, Bones.”

“Ah, Dr. and Mr. Kirk-McCoy.” Principal Stevens said as she sailed into her office, shutting the door behind her. “I need to speak with you about the kids’ class assignments for first grade. The teachers are requesting the kids be separated next year.”

“NO!” Jim and Bones said together, their tone brooking no argument.

She sighed and rubbed her sore temples. “I had a feeling you’d both say that. We feel it would be best for them if they learned to cope with issues on their own rather than relying on each other. They also need to make their own circle of friends.”

Bones was squeezing Jim’s hand so hard he swore he could hear bones cracking. He tried to pull back from his husband’s death grip. “Principal Stevens, we appreciate your concern but our kids will be staying together. They are all fully capable of coping with issues on their own but we don’t want them to have to do that every day. Further, they have their own circle of friends that just so happens to include each other. We consider it very important for our kids to not only love each other but also like each other. They stay together.” Jim concluded turning to look at Bones whose angry look had morphed into cold fury.

“Our kids love this school, Victoria. Don’t make us pull them out.” Bones’ voice was soft but deadly. He would have no qualms about yanking them from this school and placing them into a different one whose staff wouldn’t seek to divide his family. “We’ve worked hard to build Missy’s confidence back up and she’s still got a long way to go. I’ll be damned if you and your staff destroy that for her by putting her brother and sister in different classes.”

Principal Stevens looked back and forth between the two men seeing the united front they presented. She nodded her head knowing she was beaten. “Fine, but if they end up only socializing with each other rather than with other peers, it will be on your heads.”

Jim and Bones turned to go, with Bones tugging on Jim’s hand to stop his moving forward. “One more thing, Victoria, we want them in Miss Gaila’s class. She’s perfect to handle the challenges Missy is still facing academically and socially.”

“I was going to suggest that as well.” She sighed and stood to see them out. “Guys, it’s not often we get family units as close as yours. We’re not trying to take away from that, we just want to make sure each of your children has the tools they need to succeed within their peer group going forward.”

Jim burst out laughing. Obviously the principal had no idea what life was like for them at home. “Our kids have to negotiate sharing toys, television time and our attention. I would say they’re head and shoulders above their peer group.”

Bones nodded and followed Jim out of the office.

“Wow, tiger mom strikes again.” Jim shivered in the soupy June heat. Bones didn’t often get that angry, but when he did, it made Jim’s blood run cold.

“No one fucks with our kids, Jim.” Bones could still feel the anger bubbling beneath his skin.

“You did good in there, now pull back your claws.” Jim said gently, cupping the left side of Bones’ face.

“So did you and it looks like you got the first story for your new blog.” Bones waggled his eyebrows and pressed a kiss to Jim’s lips.

Jim nodded, thinking Bones might have struck gold.

XX

“The first part of our graduation celebration is the class superlatives.” Miss Sharna announced.

“It’s hotter than the surface of Mercury out here.” Harper whined, using the graduation program to fan himself.

“It’s June in Atlanta, Harp, and you’re sitting here in a bowtie.”Atty grinned, giving the jaunty electric blue accessory a yank.

“Hands off, bowties are cool, just not in June.” Harper giggled.

“Bowties are so cool, Jake insisted on wearing his today.” Bones said from the other side of Atty. “He does everything but sleep in that thing and that’s because we put our foot down about it, so he goes to sleep with it clutched in his hand.”

Harper laughed and waved to Jake who was seated with his sisters and their classmates. He wiggled both sides of the bow tie in his hands and laughed harder when Jake mimicked his movements.

“And the award for the student most likely to stop a bully is Jake Kirk-McCoy.”

“YES!” Jake pumped a fist in the air and got up to accept his award from Miss Sharna. “Don’t be a bully, be a buddy.” Jake said, holding up his award for his family to see.

Jim buried his head against Bones’ shoulder trying to keep from crying with pride and embarrassing his son.

“Next, student most likely to hug you until your arms ache, is Joanna Kirk-McCoy.”

Jake and Missy hooted for their sister as she accepted her award. She waved to her family and the crowd and gave her brother and sister a high five before she sat back down.

“Student most likely to be your best friend for life is Missy Kirk-McCoy.”

Jim and Bones stood up to cheer for their little girl. Missy had come so far in the last few months. She was no longer constantly shy and scared but was always laughing and making people’s days better for knowing her.

“I did it, Daddies!” She yelled, giving them a thumbs-up.

XX

The graduation ceremony itself was loud and raucous with every child receiving a standing ovation when they accepted their diploma. Atty took still photos of the kids while Bones ran the video camera.

The kids were so excited to show everyone their awards and diplomas after the ceremony commenced with the kids all “stepping up” to become first graders. Jim spent a few moments with each of them, telling them how proud he was of their individual accomplishments and cooing over what a great job they had done. What Principal Stevens failed to see was that each of the kids made the others better; Jake with his willingness to stand up for what was right, Joanna with her giving spirit and Missy’s quiet strength. He’d have to remember that for his blog post. He stopped for a minute realizing he was really going to do this, he was going to start his own Mommy Blog. Bones had faith he could do it and he was beginning to think he could do it too. More than his own renewed confidence in himself, he had the best support system around. He could do anything with his family by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe the kids are first graders now? Jake’s line, “Don’t be a bully, be a buddy,” came to me in the shower. How cute must he have been in his dress shirt graduation gown with his bowtie!
> 
> We see a different side of Bones in this chapter. We had seen him like this before earlier on in the story when the teacher at Jake and Joanna’s first kindergarten told him what she thought of his relationship with Jim. I like the term “Tiger Mom” to describe him and think of what a world we would live in if parents fought for their kids in this manner.
> 
> Next week we’re going to see part one of Jake’s birthday. What he asks for is going to surprise you! What he gets the week after won’t…


	69. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jake's sixth birthday. What he asks for is going to break your heart. Grab the tissues now, you have been warned.

“So buddy, what do you want for your birthday?”  Jim and Jake were lying in the backyard looking up at the stars. Bones and the other kids were on the deck trying to focus the telescope on the Crab Nebula. The kids had enjoyed their unit on astronomy in school so much that Jim and Bones bought the telescope so the kids could keep learning about the night sky over the summer. Everyone was fascinated with the idea that the nebula was like a nursery for baby stars.

Jake rolled over onto his tummy to look at Jim. He had been thinking about what he wanted for a long time and hadn’t been sure how to ask his Daddy for it without making him sad. “I want my Mommy.” He said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Jim sighed. Jake didn’t often bring Karen up and when he did it made Jim feel helpless because he didn’t know how to ease that ache for his son. Not to mention the fact that he couldn’t answer a lot of the questions Jake had about her. “Mommy is in heaven, buddy.” Jim said, pulling Jake forward to lie on his chest.

“I know that, Daddy, but we could talk about her. I miss her so much.” He laid his head against Jim’s heart and started to cry.

“I know you do buddy, I know you do.” Jim held him close, his own tears dripping back to the side of his face and into his hair, while Jake’s soaked into his tee shirt. He thought about the boxes of Karen’s things hidden in the locked closet in his office upstairs. He knew it would be hard to show those things to his son but if Jake could be brave enough to ask, Jim could be brave enough to share with him.

XX

“I thought he’d ask for that damn hamster.” Bones sighed. This explained why Jim had been so quiet and low key when they gave the kids their baths and got them tucked in for the night. Jim had crawled into bed, wrapping himself around Bones like a starfish, his head resting on Bones’ heart.

“Leave it to Jake to flip the script and throw us a curveball. I think I know what to do.” He tried to burrow closer to Bones’ body, needing to be as close to him as possible.

“Oh, yeah?” Bones held him tighter and gently rubbed his back.

“What if we send the girls off with Miss Ellie for the day and we spend his birthday going through the things we have from Karen?”

“Sounds like a plan, Jim and you might even learn more about his years without you.”

“That’s what scares me.”

XX

The house was packed. All four of the kids’ grandparents were staying at the Kirk-McCoy house for Jake’s birthday weekend. Nona and Miss Ellie were sharing one guest room while Atty and Harper shared the other, even though they lived just across town. Jake had wanted his whole family under one roof and no one could say no to his simple request.

Jim and Bones had explained the situation with Jake’s unique gift request and the adults had sprung into action. Missy and Joanna were going out to lunch with the ladies, while Atty and Harper were taking Juliet shopping. Jim couldn’t help but wonder if this was a test run for the newlyweds. After a breakfast of Mickey Mouse waffles everyone said their goodbyes and headed out together.

Snow was spending the day with Seamus in the backyard. Seamus was showering the puppy in all of his love the way he used to do with Bones who was a tad jealous, not that he would admit that to anyone, especially Jim.

The plan was for everyone to meet back home in the late afternoon so they could all go out to dinner at Jake’s favorite restaurant, Chili’s. He loved the southwestern eggrolls and the tiny cheeseburgers. What Jake didn’t know was after dinner they were going to the pet store to finally get him his hamster. His sisters would be making out in the deal as they would each get the hamster of their dreams too.

Once everyone had gone off for the day, Jim and Bones led Jake upstairs to Jim’s office. Jim had set out all of the boxes in the order Jim thought Jake should see them. He placed them all in front of the small sofa in the room and Jim couldn’t help but remember this was the way Bones had left them out for him when they had arrived from Iowa.

“What’s all this? I never saw these boxes before.” Jake said quietly.

Jake hadn’t acted like himself for the last couple of days. He was quiet and sullen, his usual sunshiny personality gone and left in its place was a very serious, somber little boy. Jim hated seeing him like this, he wanted his happy son back and if revisiting the past was the only way to do that, he would. “Come here, buddy.” Jim pulled Jake up onto the couch between him and Bones. “These are your mother’s things. Her lawyer sent them here for us to keep after we moved to Georgia.”

“Why didn’t you show me?” Jake looked back and forth between his fathers.

Jim had asked himself the same question over the last few days. Why hadn’t he shown Jake his mother’s things? Fear, was the only answer he could come up with. The fear of seeing Jake crushed by grief and fear that Jake’s tales of the past without him would break his heart.

“We didn’t want you to be sad about losing her.” Bones answered. He knew this would be hard, but it was like Jake was a new person. Gone was his easy smile and funny personality. Bones didn’t like this change in him any more than Jim did and he was anxious to get his little man back to normal.

“It’s not sad to remember, Daddy. It’s sad to forget.” Jake said quietly.

That did it for Jim. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes and he let them fall. He pulled Jake onto his lap. “I’m sorry buddy, so sorry for not showing these things to you sooner. You were so happy I didn’t want to see you sad.”

Bones wrapped his arms around them both and held on tight until Jim stopped crying.

Are you ready to look inside the first box?” Jim asked once his tears were dry.

Jake nodded and hopped off his lap. He pulled open the flaps of the first brown cardboard box. “My woobie!” He cried pulling out the soft blue baby blanket. He rubbed it against the side of his face and breathed deeply. “It’s her, its Mommy.” He scrambled back to Jim and shoved the blue blanket into his face. “Smell it, Daddy. It smells like Mommy.”

Jim did as Jake asked and felt Bones pick up the other end of it. “I smell vanilla.”

“It was Mommy’s favorite lotion. She’d rub some on my hands when I went to the babysitter so I wouldn’t miss her when she went to school.”

Bones could see Jim was struggling to hold it together. “What else is in the box, Jake?”

“My baby book is in here, Daddy. Can we look at it together?” Jake had loved looking at his baby book with his mother. She would tell him the stories about the pictures when they flipped through the pages.

“Sure. Come up here and show us.” Bones patted the empty spot on the couch between him and Jim.

Jake climbed up onto the couch and opened the book in his lap. “That’s me and my Mommy when I came out of her tummy.” Jake pointed to a picture of a smiling Karen with a tiny Jake snuggled in her arms. He touched his mother’s face in the picture his little face crumpling.

“You have her nose, did you ever notice that?” Bones asked.

“I do?” Jake looked up in awe at him, unshed tears shimmering in his bright eyes.

“Yeah and her smile too. I see that smile every single day.” Bones poked his belly to get Jake to smile for him.

“Wow.” Jake ran his fingers over his smiling lips for a moment. He flipped through the rest of the book pointing out his blue woobie and his favorite toys. “Why aren’t you in any of these pictures, Daddy?” Jake’s blue eyes locked onto Jim’s.

 It was the question Jim had been dreading. To be honest he was surprised Jake hadn’t asked sooner. He took a deep breath and looked up at Bones for support. “I made some mistakes in my own life and well, your Mommy decided she was brave enough to raise you on her own.”

Jake looked thoughtful. He pushed the book at Bones and climbed into Jim’s lap. “Everyone makes mistakes. You say that all the time. You are the best Daddy ever.  Can Mommy see that from heaven?”

“She sure can, buddy.” Jim whispered, on the verge of tears again.

“She can see how brave you are too.” It was a statement, not a question.

Jake thought he was brave? He thought Jake would judge him for his past. Karen had obviously not told him any of the less savory stories about him. “Jake, did you ever ask about me? Where I was or why I didn’t come see you?”

“When I asked Mommy said you were lost.” Jake reached up to wipe away Jim’s tears. He wrapped his small arms around his Daddy and held on tight.

Karen was right, he had been lost; lost in himself and his selfish way of life. “I was lost but you found me.” And saved me. He added silently to himself.

XX

“What are these letters?” Jake pulled a small stack of letters from the box. They were tied together with a blue ribbon.

“Those are your birthday letters. Your Mommy wrote you a letter every year and your birthday, starting with the day you were born.” Jim untied the ribbon and watched while Jake looked through them.

“That’s your writing.” Jake said holding up the last two letters to show Jim.

“When I saw what your Mom was doing, I wanted to continue the tradition. So I wrote a letter last year and another for this year.”

“Are the letters are all about me?” Jake asked with wonder in his voice.

“I don’t know, I didn’t read them, they’re yours.” Whatever was in those letters would be the last communication Karen had with her little boy, Jim wanted Jake’s eyes to be the first to read them.

“Do you want us to read the letters to you?” Bones asked. Jim hadn’t even shown him the contents of the last two birthday letters.

“Nope! I’ll wait until I’m bigger. You Daddies should do that for my sisters too. They like getting letters.”

Jim and Bones burst out laughing. Jim had started doing that very thing the night Jules came home from the hospital. Bones had done the same thing for Joanna and they would start the tradition for Missy in the fall when she turned six.

“What’s in the next box?” Jake asked.

“Those are some personal things that belong to your Mommy.” Jim remembered there were photo albums from Karen’s early life, some jewelry and her dog-eared copy of _Sense And Sensibility_.

“Can I see them?”

“Sure.” Jim found his first smile that morning as he saw the eager look in Jake’s eyes.

Jake scampered off to open the box and Bones pulled Jim close for a hug. “You’re doing great.”

“My heart feels like it’s going to shatter and explode with joy all at the same time.” He pressed a dry kiss to his husband’s lips. He never would have gotten through this without Bones’ strength.

“Isn’t that what being a father is like every day?” Sometimes that feeling went back and forth several times in one minute. Bones wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jim nodded. “He thinks I’m brave, Bones.”

“You are, Jimmy.”

XX

“That’s Mommy’s necklace.” Jake exclaimed. It was a blue cameo pendant with a mother holding a child. “She wore it every day.” Jake rubbed the pendant between his thumb and index finger.

“What do you remember most about her, Jake?” Bones asked. He understood how important it was for Jake to share these memories, not only for his sake, but also so that he could tell them to Jake when time dimmed his memory of his mother.

“She laughed all the time.” Jake could hear her silly giggle in his head. It always sounded like music to him.

“Just like you do.” Bones poked his belly and giggled at his son.

“And she loved to read books.”

“Just like you.” Bones poked him again.

“And she prayed for Mr. George and Miss Mona every night, even though they made her cry.” His nostrils flared and his top lip curled into a snarl as he remembered his mother crying on the phone.

“Those are your other grandparents?” Bones asked gently.

Jake nodded.

“What did she pray for, buddy?” Jim was afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

“That they would love me.” He answered, matter-of-factly.

Bones knew the story of Karen’s parents and how they disowned her when she got pregnant with Jake. He figured they would have disowned her had she chosen not to have Jake, so it seemed she was damned either way in her parents’ eyes. “You have Miss Ellie and Nona and Atty and Harp. You’ve got grandparents coming out of your ears now.” Bones laughed.

Jake launched himself into his arms. “I love you so much, Daddy.” He whispered. “You’re the bestest Daddy too. I should’ve said that earlier but Daddy was crying and I wanted him to be happy again.”

“It’s okay, buddy, I understand.” There was no doubt what an amazing mother Karen Lewis had been during her short life. The little boy hugging him breathless was her legacy of love. One Bones vowed to uphold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter emotionally compromised me so many times. It killed me to show Jake's heartbreak and Jim's fears. 
> 
> Jake called his baby blanket his “woobie.” That was what the little boy in the 80’s movie Mr. Mom called his baby blanket. That movie had such a profound effect on my brother and sister-in-law, that they called my nieces’ blankets the same thing! 
> 
> I agonized over what Jim would say when Jake asked why he wasn’t in any of his baby pictures. I wasn’t going to have Jim tell a six year old that he was a drunk and had promiscuous sex. I needed to find a way for Jim to tell his son the truth, but in the vaguest sense possible. I loved the dual meaning of Karen saying Jim was lost. Jake would have taken it to mean he was lost like his Captain America doll under the bed, while Karen meant lost in a more metaphorical sense. 
> 
> Much earlier in this story, right after we met Miss Ellie, we found out why Miss Mona and Mister George weren’t a part of Jake’s life. They were deeply religious and disowned their daughter for getting pregnant out of wedlock. Even though they turned her away when she needed them most, I have to imagine she did everything in her power to make her close-minded parents love their grandson. 
> 
> I need to thank Corrie71 for all of her help and guidance in this chapter. Not being a mother myself, I had no idea how Jim and Bones would respond to Jake’s questions. She showed me the way to answer his questions without bringing the discussion above the comprehension level of a six year old child. 
> 
> Next week is FINALLY all about the hamsters!


	70. Hamsters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's birthday festivities continue at his favorite restaurant and the pet store. Seamus does not like hamsters, not one bit!

Jake was in the shower singing _Uptown Funk_ while Jim and Bones repacked the boxes and stored them in the closet. This time Jim left the door unlocked, so Jake could pull out his mother’s things whenever he wanted to see them.

 “STOP! Wait a minute!” Jake bellowed from the bathroom. “Fill my cup, put some chocolate milk in it.”

Bones remembered the first time he had heard Jake singing this song. Jake had sung the correct line, “ _Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_ ,” and he was just about to interrupt to tell him that word was inappropriate, when Missy did it for him.

“Liquor is bad, Jakey, it makes Mommies and Daddies do bad things.” Her voice had held a seriousness no five year old should know.

“How about chocolate milk then?” Jake had offered instead. “It always makes us happy.”

Bones had backed out of the room when Joanna restarted the song and Jake started to sing again.

“You okay, Jim?” Bones pulled him into a hug, planting kisses against his soft hair.

Jim laughed at his singing sensation as Jake continued to croon in the bathroom. “I will be, Bones once Jake gets back to normal.”

“Uptown funk you up. Uptown funk you up.” Jake bellowed, his little voice slightly off-key.

“It was rough seeing him so sad these last few days.” Jake had lost interest in playing Avengers and didn’t put up a fight when his sisters wanted to watch _Frozen_ for the hundredth time in two days.

“SAY WHAT?” Jake screeched at the top of his lungs.

Jim snorted a laugh. “He’s better now and he’ll be even better when he gets his Southwestern eggrolls and tiny cheeseburgers at Chili’s.”

“And better still when he gets his damn hamster.” Bones grumbled.

“Bones, I get the feeling you’re a bit hostile about becoming a grandfather.” Jim snorted when Bones rolled his eyes.

“You know what happens when you mix rodents together? You get baby rodents. Plus those little furry bastards have a life expectancy of like two weeks. I don’t want to be holding a funeral service for a hamster with three sobbing kids sitting shiva.”

Jim laughed and pulled Bones in for a hug of his own. He knew part of his husband’s diatribe about hamsters was to cheer him up. Jake wasn’t the only one who had a rough few days. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad, Bones.”

“No Jim, it will be worse. Mark my words.”

XX

Jake was in heaven. He was seated in the middle of a long, rectangular table surrounded by everyone he loved. He had loudly and proudly told the Chili’s hostess it was his birthday and he was there to celebrate with his family.

Jim and Bones were sitting to Jake’s left while his hero, Harper, was sitting to his right. Harper had a special birthday present he wanted Jake to open before they left for Chili’s.  It was a bright red bowtie which Jake insisted on wearing to dinner with his best dress shirt.

Juliet was settled in her highchair. Bones put out some Cheerios for her and she was happy to babble and chase the cereal around with her cubby baby fingers.

The table was noisy and boisterous while everyone decided what to order for dinner. Missy and Joanna wanted chicken fingers and French fries, but also wanted to share Jake’s Southwestern eggrolls. Jim went back and forth with Bones about chicken or fish tacos and both finally decided on the combination taco plate. Atty and Harp ordered steak, while Miss Ellie and Winona got salads.

A chipper brunette waitress introduced herself as Lacy and asked to take their drink orders. Jake changed his mind about what he wanted to drink three times. Atty asked the waitress to repeat the domestic beer list twice because Missy kept interrupting. To make matters worse, Juliet had managed to pull off her small shoes and took great joy in throwing one across the table. It hit the bubbly waitress on the side of her head.  She practically ran from the table once she had all the drink orders.

 “We’re gonna have tip her really well, Bones.” Jim said as he watched her make her getaway.

“I bet she’s in the kitchen scooping out her ovaries with a melon baller.” Bones snorted.

XX

The table quieted down when their meals came. Bones shook the ketchup and squirted some on Missy and Joanna’s plates for their French fries. He stole one from Missy in exchange for a kiss before returning to his seat.

Juliet took advantage of the temporary quiet to start yelling. “Da da da da!”

Jim’s eyes bugged out of his head as he listened to his tiny daughter yell his and Bones’ name. Bones grabbed for the video camera to film Juliet as she continued to yell her first word.  

“Way to go, J.J.” Jake said, joining in with her. “Da da da!”

Miss Ellie dabbed at the tears forming in her eyes before leaning over to kiss her baby granddaughter.

XX

“Attention Chili’s,” Their perky waitress shouted out over the din of restaurant chatter, “We’ve got a birthday boy in the house tonight. Join me in wishing Jake a happy SIXTH birthday.” The other members of the waitstaff started clapping out a beat and they all began to sing. “Happy, happy birthday, from all the Chili’s crew, we’re glad that it’s your birthday so we can party too!” The last three members of the crew came out with brownie sundaes, setting them down in front of the bigger kids.

The restaurant broke out in applause when Jake hopped up on his chair, made a big show of straightening his bowtie and took a bow.

XX

“We’ve got a big surprise for you, buddy.” Bones said when the kids started eating their birthday desserts.

Jake raised his little eyebrow in perfect imitation of Bones. “What could be a bigger surprise than the whole restaurant singing to me?” He asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

“Wellll, Daddy and I thought we’d go to PetSmart after dinner.” Bones said, mysteriously.

“I love PetSmart, we could get new toys for Snow to play with when she comes to our house and something for Seamus too so he doesn’t feel left out.” Jake said happily, licking his tongue out at the glob of hot fudge that landed on his chin.

“Oh, so you only want to look at dog toys?” Jim asked, trying hard not to break up laughing.

Jake nodded, digging back into his dessert with his sticky spoon.

“You sure you don’t want to pick out a hamster?” Bones said laughing, not able to contain himself anymore.

Atty was ready with his camera to capture the look on Jake’s face when the big surprise was revealed.

“A HAMSTER?” Jake said, his bright blue eyes threatening to bug out of their sockets. “This isn’t a joke, right, Daddies?” He narrowed his gaze, trying to figure out if they were just kidding.

Jim was laughing so hard all he could do was shake his head no.

“It’s no joke, Jake.” Bones said, slapping Jim’s back when he started coughing from laughing so hard. Juliet started banging on the table with both hands to help her Daddy.

“We also have a surprise for the girls.” Jim said once he caught his breath. “You’re both getting hamsters too!”

Both girls let our ear-piercing screams and hugged each other.

XX

The small pet section of PetSmart was mercifully empty of customers.  There were two large round viewing tanks filled with hamsters of different sizes and colors. One was marked Male, the other Female.

An acne-ravaged teenager with a blue vest leaned on the nearby counter, his thumbs speeding over the text keys of his phone.  “Can I help you?” The young man asked when he saw Jim approaching the counter.

“HAMSTERS!” All three kids yelled from behind Jim.

“Da da da!” Juliet yelled, joining her voice with her brother and sisters’.

“No Jules, ham-st-er.” Missy sounded out for her.

“How many hamsters are you looking for?” The young man asked.

“Well, Kyle,” Bones said, reading the employee’s name badge, “We need three. One for each of the kids and we’ll need separate cages too.”

“What about J.J., doesn’t she get a hamster?” Jake asked.

“Juliet is a hamster.” Bones snorted at the incredulous look on Jake’s face. He had no doubt his son was about to launch into a well-reasoned speech about why Juliet deserved a hamster.  

Jake’s impassioned speech was interrupted when Joanna started to yell.

“Elsa!!! It’s Elsa!” Joanna yelled, jumping up and down. She was pointing to an all white hamster, whose long, curly fur reminded Jim of the Bride of Frankenstein’s frizzy hair.

“Is that the one you’d like, Joanna?” Jim bent down to examine the strange little animal.

She shook her head and watched as Roger grabbed a net and scooped the tiny, frightened animal out of the tank. He bent down next to Joanna so she could pet her selection.

Joanna reached out a tentative finger to stroke down the Elsa’s back. “Her fur is so soft.” She said sweetly. 

“I want the stripey one.” Missy called out from the opposite end of the tank. She was motioning to a black and white striped hamster with short fur.

“How long do these things live for?” Bones asked Kyle in a low voice.

“About one to four years if properly cared for.”

Jim snorted, swearing he could hear Bones mumbling a hamster eulogy under his breath.

Jake was walking around the tank surveying all the hamsters. Now that it was his time to choose one, he couldn’t decide on just one. “I think I want the light brown one with the big eyes. I’m gonna name him Thor.”

Next came picking out cages for the new members of the Kirk-McCoy family. Bones wanted to make sure the cages snapped securely shut so they wouldn’t have to deal with any jail breaks. Lastly, they added wood shavings and hamster food to their cart and headed for the checkout.

XX

“Well who have we got here?” Miss Ellie asked when the three hamster cages were lined up on the kitchen table.

“Elsa, Ariel and Thor.” Jim said, pointing to each cage in turn.

“I thought you were going to get all girls?” Atty asked, confused. “You said you were going to go with the Jurassic Park model.

“You know what happened in that movie.” Harper giggled, leaning in to more closely inspect the animals, “Life found a way.”

“They _are_ all girls.” Bones said as he unpacked the metric ton of hamster supplies from the bags.

“SAY WHAT?” Jake yelled in perfect imitation of _Uptown Funk_. He fisted his hands on his hips. “Are you trying to tell me Thor is a girl?” His face sunk when Jim and Bones nodded. “He’s the god of thunder, he can’t be a girl.” Jake whined.

“There are a lot of famous men with women’s names.” Winona pointed out. “There was Johnny Cash’s _Boy Named Sue_.”

“Yeah,” Miss Ellie laughed. “And one of the main characters in _Gone With The Wind_ was an actor named Leslie who played Ashley Wilkes. So that’s one boy with two girl names. So why can’t we have a girl hamster with a boy name?”

“You got something against girls, little man?” Winona asked, fisting her hands on her hips, imitating Jake perfectly.

“Noooo.” He whined. “It’s just…I’m surrounded by sisters and Nanas now girl hamsters.” He said dramatically, hoisting himself up into his chair at the table. He pulled the ends of his bowtie until it unknotted and he sank his chin into his hands as he watched Thor building a nest in her wood shavings.

“She is pretty cute.” Winona said, perching on the edge of his seat with him. “Girls can be anything they want, you know. I think she’ll make a good god of thunder.”

Just then, Thor leapt into action. Springing out of her nest, she hopped into her blue plastic hamster wheel and started to spin. Pretty soon she was going so fast the wheel was just a blur of color.

“Wooow! She’s gonna be a great Thor!”

XX

Neither Jim nor Bones gave a thought to how Seamus would react to the three new members of his family. When he and Snow came into the house, she went right for Harper, while Seamus went to the three identical hamster cages. He watched them for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed and he started to growl low in his throat, sending the three tiny animals burrowing into their wood shavings.

“Seamus.”Jim said, rubbing the giant dog’s soft ears. “It’s okay, no one is replacing you.”

As if he understood, Seamus whined and turned to Jim, burying his head against Jim’s middle.

XX

Once the kids had their baths, the whole family gathered in the family room to watch _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_. The DVD had been a birthday gift from Nona.

“Who knew Seamus hated hamsters?” Bones whispered to Jim while the kids laughed at the cartoon Jake’s antics. Seamus was always a sweet and mild mannered animal. He’d gotten along well with the tiny dogs at daycare in Florida and treated Snow liked she was his own puppy.

Jim reached down to scratch the dog’s back as he snoozed at their feet. “Maybe it’s like that old myth about elephants hating mice?”

“I think our overgrown baby is J-E-A-L-O-U-S.” Bones spelled, not wanting to hurt Seamus’ feeling by saying the word out loud. He moved to sit on the floor next to him. The big dog yawned, showing off his massive jaws and sharp teeth before settling his head down on Bones’ lap and falling back to sleep.

No one noticed when Joanna got up and left the room. She was back a few moments later, Elsa clutched in the ball her hands made. She set the tiny animal down on the carpet, thinking it would stay put and let her pet it, but it took off like shot toward the television. “ELSA!” She wailed as the small animal crashed into the television stand. Dazed, she started running in the opposite direction.

Seamus’ woke instantly to the sound of his tiny human in distress. He shoved away from Bones, growling low in his throat and took off after Elsa, capturing the tiny hamster in his ferocious maw.

 **“LET IT GO! LET IT GO!”** Jim and Bones screamed together, each of them getting up to run after the dog who was now scrambling out of the living room, his nails skidding on the hard wood floor in the hall.

“Can’t hold it back anymore.” Jake sang out as chaos erupted around him.

“Not really helping, buddy.” Jim said, biting the inside of his cheeks so he wouldn’t laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Bones hadn’t been far off when he mentioned officiating a hamster funeral with three crying kids. He had no idea that it would happen only a few hours into their hamster ownership.

“What in the name of John Wayne is going on in here?” Miss Ellie yelled over the commotion as she ran down the stairs, her wet hair wrapped in a towel.

“Seamus ate ELSA!” Joanna wailed when a confused Miss Ellie ran into the living room.

“What?”

“It won’t make any more sense if she says it again, Mom.” Jim yelled as he chased a bolting Seamus back into the family room.

The dog stopped short in front of Joanna and opened his mouth to drop a soaking wet, but breathing Elsa into his tiny human’s lap.

“Eww, dog slobber.” Joanna wailed, handing the terrified and dripping animal to Miss Ellie.

“Seamus is a hero!” Jake crowed, jumping up and down on the sofa. “He saved Elsa so she wouldn’t get lost.”

Joanna hugged a grinning Seamus tightly. “Thank you for not eating my hamster, Seamus.” The dog licked up the side of her face. “Eww, your breath smells like Elsa.” Joanna giggled, while Jake jumped off the couch to give his hero dog a big hug.

Elsa!  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)

Ariel!  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)

Thor!  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the heartbreak of last week, I wanted this chapter to be sweet and funny. I hope it was both for all you!
> 
> The pictures posted above are of the three hamsters. Elsa is the white one, Thor is the tawny colored animal and the black and white striped hamster is Ariel. I did some research on the PetSmart website and hamsters only cost $12. Who knew? The cage costs $37, so multiply that by three and throw in food and wood shavings and the hamsters cost about $200.
> 
> I was working one afternoon several months ago when GoWashTheLights wrote to me on Skype. We started talking about this story and she asked me if Jake was ever going to get his hamster. We started brainstorming the idea to see if had legs, it did, twelve of them…because there was no way Jake was getting a hamster without his sisters getting one too! By the end of the conversation, we were both laughing hysterically over the idea of Seamus seeming to eat Elsa, but really being the hero.
> 
> Jake singing Uptown Funk is hilarious. I can hear him in my head crowing, “SAY WHAT?”
> 
> I have to admit, I am the one who LOVES the Southwestern Eggrolls at Chili’s. I know they’re terrible for me but they are so yummy. I figured a small boy would love the sliders, because they are kid-sized. 
> 
> I have to thank Corrie71 for her guidance about when babies say their first words. Juliet was born in November and this chapter is set in early June, so she is just shy of seven months old. According to Corrie, it’s not unusual for a baby to say her first word at this age, especially since the baby is a girl and a Kirk-McCoy!


	71. Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bones' first day back and work and the whole family is missing him. Jim has a way to cheer everyone up and later has some quiet time to start his new blog.

It was a teary farewell for Bones when he left for work on Monday. Jim and the kids stood in the driveway to see him off. The kids waived while Seamus howled in grief.  Juliet screeched for her Daddy when the car started to back down the driveway, her little arms reaching out while her little legs kicked. It wasn’t how Jim envisioned his first morning alone with the kids. He needed to find a way to make this a happy day for everyone.

“Okay everyone, let’s head back into the house. I’ve got a surprise for you all.” Jim gathered his heartsick brood and corralled them back into the house. Bones would be home in time for dinner, but Jim understood how the kids felt. They had all been used to Bones being home with them.  “Go wash your faces and meet me at the table, I’ve got a plan to turn those frowns upside down.”

Jim was trying hard not to show it, but he really missed Bones too. He had gotten used to their morning routine of having quiet time to talk and spend with Juliet. Not to mention their sexy times when the baby went down for her nap. It was going to be a big adjustment for all of them to make now with school being over and Bones going back to work.

The first sign something was wrong with his kids was that he didn’t hear the sounds of them arguing in the bathroom. The second sign was when they came back, none of them were overly wet. Usually Jake was splashing someone or Joanna was taking too much time or Missy was hogging the soap. Three sullen kids slipped into their places at the table, but the good news was none of them were crying.

Jim hated seeing them like this and hoped his idea for craft time would cheer everyone up. “Sooooo,” Jim sing-songed, “remember how much Daddy loved the stepping stone craft Seamus made for him when we were at Disney World?”

Three little heads nodded in agreement and Juliet threw her set of plastic keys, narrowly missing Jake’s head. No one cracked a smile and Juliet started to whimper. Jim got up and retrieved her keys.

“I thought we’d spend the morning making stepping stones for Daddy.” Jim went into the laundry room and grabbed the 50 pound bag of quick-setting concrete he had hidden.

“Wow. That’s a big bag.” Jake said, perking up.

“Well there are four of you and I thought maybe we’d make some for the Grands too.” Grands was Joanna’s nickname for all four of her grandparents.

“Miss Ellie would love those in her flower garden.” Joanna said.

“Yeah and Nona could use them to decorate her new house.” Missy added.

“We could do one with Snow.” Jake giggled. “That would make Granpa Harp happy again.”

Atty and Harper were in Savannah working for the magazine for the next few days and had left Snow with the Kirk-McCoy’s since they didn’t want to leave her alone in the hotel while they were out at a charity ball. That had been a tearful goodbye as well. Snow loped off to play with the kids and Harper broke down. Atty had to lead him back to the car in tears. The poor man had been inconsolable. Harper called several times a day to check in on his baby. Jim was thrilled they would be back tomorrow.

“That _would_ make Granpa Harp happy, but the bigger question is will making crafts for Daddy make you sad monkeys happy again?”

“YES!” All three big kids chorused. Juliet threw her keys again, not wanting to be left out.

XX

Half an hour later, stepping stone construction was under way. All three kids donned their craft smocks and helped to mix the concrete. Jake and Jim spread an old table cloth over the patio table for easy clean up later. Missy helped to unload the bags of treasures the kids would use to decorate the stones. Jim had purchased bags of colorful glass beads and mosaic tiles for decorations. Both girls fell in love with the purple and pink glass beads.

Jim did Juliet’s stones first, dipping her dimpled hands into the wet concrete. Juliet howled in protest each time Jim pressed her dainty hands into the mix. By the time her hands were dipped into the last mold, she was 100% done with craft time.  It was just about time for her nap and Jim figured her fussy attitude was a combination of being tired and dirty. Juliet was a girly-girl, no doubt about it; his little miss hated being dirty. “I’ll go clean up and put your sister down for her nap and then we can decorate her stones.” Jim called before hustling Juliet off to wash her hands.

While Jim was gone, the kids sorted out the embellishments they wanted to use on Juliet’s stones. There was one for Daddy and one each for Miss Ellie, Nona and Harper and Atty. Joanna chose red and pink glass hearts. Jake thought some of the little glass lady bug beads would look nice.

“Wow, what’s all this?” Jim asked when he came back out on the deck.

“We got the jewels ready for Juliet’s stepping stones.” Missy said. There were collections of glass beads near the mold trays for all of her stones.

“The three of you decided on the decorations together, like a team?” Jim praised.

“Yup!” Jake crowed proudly.

“Can we decorate the stones now, Daddy?” Joanna asked.

“Go for it.” Jim grabbed his camera and started taking pictures of the kids hard at work. Once he had the shots he wanted he filled a small round mold with concrete and called for Snow.  Jim pressed both of her front paws into the cold concrete and Snow whined at Seamus who was sitting nearby. The white wolfhound was just as dainty when it came to getting her paws dirty. Jim used the garden hose to quickly rinse her paws clean.

Jim filled the next round of trays with concrete and lined them up in front of the kids for their hand prints. The kids decided to do handprints for Miss Ellie and Winona and wanted to do footprints for Bones and Harper and Atty.

“Ewww, it’s squishing between my toes.” Missy giggled.

“Come on monkeys let’s go clean you off with the hose.” Jim lifted Jake and Joanna under his arms and carried them to the hose, so they wouldn’t leave concrete footprints on the deck. He set them down and went back for Missy.

Jim scooped Missy out of the mold and was carrying her to the other kids when he heard them giggling together. The sound was music to his ears. He was so happy to hear them laughing it never occurred to him something nefarious was brewing. When Jim rounded the corner, Jake opened up the hose and sprayed him with it.

“Gotcha, Daddy!” Both kids yelled triumphantly.

Thinking quickly, Jim used Missy as a human shield, holding her in front of his face. She giggled and screamed when the cold water hit her dirty feet.

“You’re supposed to spray Daddy, not me!” Missy laughed, trying to wiggle out of Jim’s grip.

Jim set her down on the grass and went after Jake and Joanna, who dropped the hose and ran for their lives. “I’ve got you now!” Jim yelled, squirting Missy for good measure before taking off after Jake and Joanna. 

“Go right and I’ll go left.” Jake yelled, figuring splitting up was the best strategy.

Jim saw the diversion coming and squirted Joanna’s back before turning the hose on Jake.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Jake giggled, looking around like a caged animal hoping to find a way of escaping. “If you kill me, who’s gonna look after Thor?” Jake reasoned, taking a few more steps backward.

Jim laughed, “I will! Thor doesn’t eat nearly as much as you and she doesn’t spray me with the garden hose.” Jim pressed the trigger and sprayed Jake from head to toe.

“Give up, give up.” Jake pleaded through his giggles.

Jim dropped the hose and scooped up his soaked son. He dropped him onto a sunny patch of grass and lay down with him. The girls jumped on the pig pile and were joined by Seamus and Snow.  “Are you all feeling better now?”

“I was sad because Daddy has to work and we get to have fun.” Joanna said, propping her wet head up on Jim’s shoulder.

“Daddy has fun at work making people feel better.” Missy chimed in.

“Yeah, but I want him home so our whole family is together like it should be.” Jake said.

Jim had been pondering his first blog post. He’d thought of coming out guns blazing with a stinging criticism of Georgia’s stance on same-sex marriage. Jake had a good point about their whole family being together. “You are so right, buddy.” Jim smacked a wet kiss against Jake’s equally wet head. “Let’s go finish up the stepping stones, so they’ll be ready when Daddy gets home tonight.”

“We should make his favorite dinner to welcome him home.” Joanna said, her eyes shining bright.

“Great idea, bunny girl. Let’s hop to it!” Jim giggled.

XX

It was Jim’s first quiet moment of the day. The kids had finished decorating all of the stepping stones in time for lunch. They were all eager to help Jim in the kitchen. Jake and Missy made ham sandwiches for everyone, while Jim and Joanna marinated the steak tips for Bones’ welcome home dinner. They had all settled in to watch a movie after lunch and all of the kids were sound asleep before Elsa started singing, _Let It Go_. Jim took advantage of the quiet to slip outside to the deck with his blue notebook.

There was still some leftover concrete in the bucket and one more tray. Working quickly, Jim scooped the mixture into the tray and leveled it off. He grabbed one of the writing tools and added “First Blog Post” and the date before planting both hands into the wet concrete.

Once he was cleaned up, he sat down with his open notebook and began to write his maiden blog post. His head was so deep into his writing that he didn’t hear Jake slide open the glass door.

“Hi, Daddy.” Jake jumped up into the chair next to Jim’s.

“Hey, buddy, how was your nap?”

“I’m too old for naps, but it was good.” He declared on a yawn. “What are you writing?”

“My first blog post. Want me to read it to you?”

“Yes!”

Jim cleared his throat and started to read. “Families come in all shapes and sizes. Mine just happens to include my husband; a grumpy Emergency Room doctor, our four kids; all under age seven, one enormous Irish Wolfhound and three hamsters.”

Jake giggled. “Daddy’s not gonna like that you called him grumpy.”

“You’re probably right. I should change that word. What word should it be instead?”

Jake tapped his chin thoughtfully like he had seen Harper do when he was writing. “Daddy likes pancakes. You could say that.”

“You’re right, he does. I’ll change to pancake-loving Emergency Room doctor. How’s that?”

“I love it, Daddy. Do you like writing about our family?”

“I do. I can’t wait to tell the whole world how wonderful all of you are. And I was thinking, since you’re a writer too, maybe you’d like to have your own column in my blog. We could call it Jake’s Journal and you could write whatever you like.”

“Really, Daddy? I could be in the blog?” Jake’s eyes glittered.

“Yeah, what would you like to write about this week?”

“About Daddy going back to work and how we made him presents and his favorite dinner.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Jake. Now that I’m a writer, does that mean I get to wear bowties too?”

“You can’t be a writer without one. I think it’s a rule.” Jake giggled and climbed into Jim’s lap. “I’m so proud of you, Daddy.” Jake wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck and held on tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term “Grands” is from a special friend of mine. Using it is so much easier than writing Miss Ellie, Nona, Atty and Harper!
> 
> I can imagine how hard it was for Bones to drive to work that morning. I’m sure he was used to the routine of being home with the kids for every moment of their day. 
> 
> Jake thinking it is a requirement of all writers to wear bowties is priceless.


	72. Equality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones renew their vows when the Supreme Court rules in favor of marriage equality.

“Today is the day, Bones. I can feel it. The Supreme Court is going to legalize Marriage Equality.” His eyes glowed blue in the brightening room.

Bones pulled Jim closer, sighing when Jim’s morning erection brushed against his hip. He wasn’t so sure the Court would rule in favor of families like his. The Court was made up of five conservative and four liberal justices. The vote could go either way. What would be a bigger problem would be the way the south would react if equality was passed. Judges in southern states where same-sex marriage had been passed were still refusing to issue marriage licenses to gay and lesbian couples. He knew the same would happen in the other southern states should equality become the law of the land. 

 So much of the south was mired in the past and opposed to change. The South Carolina Statehouse still flew the Confederate flag on its grounds and the War of Northern Aggression, as the south called it, had been over for one hundred and fifty years.  “I hope you’re right, Jim.”

Jim rubbed his dick against Bones’ looking for a bit more friction. “I’m always right, Bones.” Jim giggled before capturing his husband’s lips.

XX

“Jim!” Bones yelled from the back deck, “Get in here, the decision is being handed down.”

Jim was at the bottom of the pig pile, the kids were play wrestling and Jim had stepped in to save Missy, only to find out it was a ruse and he was the intended target all along. “Come on kids, this is going to be an historic day for our family.”

Bones was sitting in front of the television nervously wringing his hands together when Jim found him. Jim sat next to him and slung his left arm around his shoulders. “No matter what happens, you’re still my husband. Nothing can ever change that,” he brushed a light kiss against his cheek.

“I know, Jim. I just think about other couples who don’t have the resources to go out of state to get married like we did. Not to mention all of the legal work we had to do to make sure each of us and the kids were protected if anything happened to one of us.”

 Getting married had been an expensive venture. They had chosen to get married in Massachusetts because of the scenery of the Berkshires in the winter. South Carolina would have been the closest option, having legalized marriage equality in November of 2014. Atty helped them with the legal paperwork, but new wills and power of attorneys would have cost them thousands of dollars.

**“In a 5-4 decision, The United States Supreme Court has granted marriage equality to all fifty states.”**

Jim and Bones stared at the television in amazement. People were celebrating behind the news reporter. Some were waving rainbow flags, others were kissing their partners.

“Did we win?” Jake asked, barreling into the living room. Missy and Joanna were a couple of steps behind him.

“We did.” Bones said, his voice watery. He was still unable to believe his marriage to Jim would be recognized by the great state of Georgia. There was still a long way to go before people accepted gay couples, but this was a good place to start.

“LOVE WINS!” Jake shouted and danced around the room with his sisters.

XX

Within moments of the decision, Atty and Harp called to celebrate. Harp was crying so hard he was only making little high pitched wails into the phone.

“Let’s have a party tonight.” Jim said. “We’ll do steaks on the grill, why don’t you and Harp bring booze and dessert.”

“We’ll bring our pajamas too, so we can spend the night,” Atty said. Harper squeaked his assent to the plan.

XX

“What should we have to eat at the party tonight?” Bones asked the kids.

“ICE CREAM!” They chorused together.

Bones arched his eyebrow of doom in response.

“If you didn’t want an honest answer, you shouldn’t have asked,” Jim smirked. He turned to the kids, “How about if we make crabby mushroom caps?”

“I love making crabby mushrooms.” Missy said.  The last time they had made this appetizer, she worked with Jim to mix the goat cheese filling together with the crab meat and got to help stuff the mushrooms with the mixture.

“What about a big salad?” Joanna said. She loved to rip apart the lettuce and decorate it with the other vegetables.

“Great idea, Joanna. What about you, Jake? What do you want to help make for the party?” Jim grinned at the fake pout on his son’s face.

“I still want ice cream, but I guess I can come shopping and help pick out the taters and steak.” Jake grumped.

Jim bent to whisper in Jake’s ear. “We’ll swing down the ice cream aisle too.”

XX

“You’ll both be interested to know about a phone call I got this afternoon.” Atty said in between bites of his steak.

“Who called?” Jim asked.

“Beau Farnsworth,” Atty replied with a smile. He was the judge who had signed the emergency custody order allowing Juliet to go home with Jim and Bones the day after she was born. He also presided over Jim and Bones’ adoption petition making Juliet a permanent member of the Kirk-McCoy family.

“What did he have to say?” Bones asked.

“He would like the honor of marrying us, Leo, my boy.”

“What do you mean, marrying us?” Jim asked.

“Fulton County started issuing marriage licenses to gay and lesbian couples right after the ruling was handed down. Beau called to ask if Harp and I and you and Leo would be interested in renewing our vows here in Georgia, since we were married out of state. The national media will be there covering the event tomorrow. ”

Jim remembered Judge Farnsworth telling them he was looking forward to the day when he and Bones could be married legally in the state of Georgia.

“You mean we could get married again?” Jake asked.

“I wanna get married.” Missy giggled. She had not been a member of the Kirk-McCoy family when Jim and Bones got married on Christmas day.

“We get to wear princess dresses again.” Joanna said.

“What do you think?” Jim picked up Bones’ hand and brushed a kiss against the back of it and twisted his wedding ring around his finger. He remembered Bones asking about renewing their vows when they had been standing in the aisle of the Grand Floridian’s wedding pavilion.  

“I would marry you every single day for the rest of our lives if I could, Jim.”

“Me too, let’s do it.”

XX

“So, it’s a publicity stunt?” Bones said later that night once the kids were tucked into bed. Bones was outraged Judge Farnsworth wanted to make a spectacle of vow renewals on the courthouse steps. Press would be there from all of the major news agencies.

“I don’t think it’s a publicity stunt, so much as I think he’s looking to put faces on gay marriage.” Atty said gently.

“Faces on gay marriage?” Bones repeated, dumbfounded.

“Bones,” Jim jumped in, “they want to show this decision affects real people, families and kids, like ours. You know what it means for us to be legal spouses here in Georgia.”

Bones understood the legal ramifications of the decision on his own family. “Yeah,” he said on a sigh.

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. There are other, more private ways to renew our vows.” What Jim wasn’t telling his reluctant husband was he plan to use all of this in his next blog post. Bones had encouraged him to write the blog, fully understanding the scrutiny it might put their family under.

“No, it’s okay, let’s do this. I can live with being a poster child for marriage equality,” he pressed a tender kiss to Jim’s lips.

“We’ll have a big party at the house after the ceremony to celebrate privately,” he smiled to himself thinking of the ways he and Bones would celebrate in private later that night.

 

XX

Jim and Bones decided on matching grey suits for the re-commitment ceremony. The morning of the ceremony dawned grey and dreary.

“What do you think of the blue tie?” Jim asked, holding the plain blue tied up against his white dress shirt.

“Too boring, Jim. Try this instead.” Bones held out a maroon tie striped with silver.

XX

“I can’t believe it’s raining.” Harper pouted.

“Don’t worry, Granpa Harp,” Jake said, his mouth stuffed full of scrambled eggs. “The sun will come out for your big day.”

XX

The courthouse was a zoo. Large news vans lined the streets for blocks. The sun had started to poke out from the diminishing rain clouds. Proponents of both sides of the marriage equality debate were out in force. Pro-equality people carry rainbow flags and signs which read “#LOVE WINS.” The con side of the debate chanted “Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve.” Their signs loudly proclaimed, “Families Lose!”

Jim was sick and tired of the rhetoric. He very much doubted what they were doing today would change many minds. He snapped pictures of the couple gathering on the courthouse steps and the colorful signs in favor of love. “You ready to do this?” Jim asked an uneasy looking Bones.

“I am,” he was doing this for Jim and Missy. His one regret about their Massachusetts wedding was that Missy wasn’t yet a part of their story. He wanted his little girl to be there when he married Jim for the second time.

XX

The kids were the official wedding photographers. Winona and Miss Ellie were having a hard time corralling the kids and keeping them close, so they gave the kids phones to take pictures of the day. There were about a hundred couples gathered for the ceremony. Some of them were in suits, others were in wedding dresses while some came as they were. Missy and Joanna were talking to a group of pretty brides and taking selfies with the beautiful women. Jake was snapping pictures of Atty and Harper as they worked to add a bird nest hat to Snow’s dainty head.

“What do you think of all the brides here today, girls?” Jim asked, bending down to hug his daughters.

“They’re so pretty, Daddy. I want to be a beautiful bride like them one day,” Missy said, hugging him tight.

“Me too,” Joanna agreed.

Thanks to the Court’s ruling, he would never have to worry about his kids not being able to marry the person of their dreams.

XX

“We are gathered here to celebrate a giant leap forward in the fight for equal rights for all. We still have a long way to go. I am proud to be part of this incredible day building families and giving rights to all married couples in the state of Georgia,” Judge Farnsworth began, “ _I_ , state your name, _take you,_ state your partner’s name, _to be my lawfully wedded spouse.”_

Jim recited along, adding the word “again,” to the vow while Bones added “forever.” Atticus was crying while Harper held him close. The kids moved back and forth between their fathers and grandfathers taking pictures of the vow renewal ceremony.

Cheers went up all over the courthouse grounds when Judge Farnsworth told everyone they could now kiss their husband or wife.

XX

It had taken longer to get everyone home than anticipated and Juliet was getting cranky. Once the wedding ceremony concluded, none of the newly married couples were in a hurry to leave. Everyone wanted to meet and greet Jim and Bones, who just wanted to get their unhappy baby home for her nap.

Miss Ellie and Winona had spent last night making potato salad and brownies for the cookout. While Jim and Bones whipped up a batch of their famous barbecue sauce. The kids helped out making the coleslaw.

Miss Ellie and Winona poured out champagne for the adults and chocolate milk for the kids and passed them out to everyone.

Jim dinged his fork against the side of his glass to get everyone’s attention,  “It was my great honor today to marry the love of my life for the second time. It will be my privilege to love and honor you until my last breath, not because a court of law told me I could, but because you are my everything. I don’t want to take a step without you by my side. I can’t imagine a better father for our children than you. You are always there for them helping them learn and grow. You are always looking to grow our family with your giant heart. I may even let you win one of these days and add a fifth child to our house which is already full to bursting with love.

Today was a proud day for our family. Never forget how proud I am of all of you. Never forget where you come from and how very much you are loved.” Jim held up his glass, “To our family,” he toasted.

Bones held up his glass and clinked it against Jim’s, “To us.”

“Family hug, everyone.” Jim called.

Jim pulled Juliet out of her highchair and hugged Atty, while the kids pig piled on Winona and Miss Ellie. Bones hugged Harper tight, while Seamus and Snow knocked into everyone, looking for a place to get in on the hugging.

“I’m hungry, let’s eat!” Jake yelled from the comfort of Jim’s arms.

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with a heavy heart and a lot of tears I tell you this will be the final chapter of Georgia On My Mind. The story isn’t ending, it is merely stopping. I have been working hard to revamp and publish my works of fanfiction and I have decided to focus all of my energy into this and in writing original gay romance. I won’t rule out the occasional drabble or one off, especially as we get closer to the third movie.
> 
> My first book, Invisible Lover, was published on Amazon at the beginning of August and you will see more familiar titles being added by the end of the year. Invisible Lover was originally published here on AO3 under the title The Invisible McCoy. I have similar plans to publish my sex tutor story, Just Say Yes and parts of Georgia On My Mind before the end of the year. For those of you who were in love with Middle Earth: The Final Frontier, I have plans to turn that story into a time travel romance which will end differently than the original story. There will be a second and third book in this series focusing on other characters in the first book finding their happily ever afters. My pen name is Pandora Pine and I have included the link to my first book if you are interested in checking it out. 
> 
> Just Say Yes will continue to publish here on AO3 and will conclude, as scheduled, on Labor Day. Honestly, where has the summer gone?
> 
> I have never met a group of more wonderful people than those of you in the Star Trek fandom. Thank you so much for all of your love and support of my work. It is truly a pleasure writing for you all! I would especially like to thank Corrie71, GoWashTheLights, KCgirl, redford, henrietta, btaz2, sauciemel for all of your love and constant support!!


End file.
